Esplendor da Honra
by Hell Ally
Summary: Adaptação do romance de Julie Garwood. O barão Edward a capturou por vingança... mas seus encantos fizeram com que ele se apaixonasse. Sinopse completa é só fazer um visitinha D.
1. Introdução

Julie Garwood

Adaptação.

Personagens pertencentes a Julie Garwood e Stephenie Meyer

Historia pertence a Julie Garwood.

* * *

**Esplendor da Honra.**

**

* * *

**

**Sinopse:**

Na corte inglesa medieval, a amável lady Isabella [Bella] sofre com os cruéis caprichos de seu perverso irmão, o barão Caius. Para se vingar de um crime revoltante, o barão Edward ataca as terras de Caius com seus guerreiros. A formosa Isabella foi o prêmio que ele capturou, porém, ao contemplar a orgulhosa e bela dama, ele jura arriscar sua vida para protegê-la. Apesar de seu tosco castelo, Edward demonstra ser um gentil cavalheiro. Mas quando, afinal, a nobre paixão domina a ambos, Isabella se entrega com toda a alma. Agora, por amor, Isabella enfrentará qualquer coisa, tão corajosamente quanto seu senhor, o poderoso e combativo Lobo.

**Sobre a Autora:**

JULIE GARWOOD começou sua carreira literária quando o caçula de seus três filhos entrou na escola. Depois de publicar dois livros juvenis, Julie enveredou-se para a ficção histórica. Seu primeiro romance Meu Querido Guerreiro, foi publicado nos Estados Unidos em 1985. Desde então inúmeros dos seus livros figuraram na lista dos mais vendidos do NEW YORK TIMES.

*

*

*

**Personagens Adaptados:**

Isabella – Madelyne

Edward Cullen – Duncan Wexton

Rosalie Cullen – Adela Wexton

Emmet Halle – Gerald

Jasper Cullen – Gilard Wexton

Caius – Louddon.

Entre outros que aparecem no decorrer da historia.

*O fato de ser uma adaptação vai fazer com que algumas características dos personagens mudem. Mas não seria nada demais.

*

*

*

**Posto??**


	2. Chapter 1

Essa história é uma adaptação do livro Esplendor da Honra de Julie Garwood. Em fator disso eu tive que mudar algumas caracteristicas dos personagens para ficar mais Edward e Bella. Na historia original a personagem da Bella - Madeyne - tem cabelos castanhos avermelhado e olhos azuis.

O personagem do Edward não seria preciso mudar muita coisa, só temos que imaginar ele com um pouco mais de massa muscular. =D

**

* * *

**

Esplendor da Honra

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**1099**

Eles pretendiam matá-lo.

O guerreiro estava de pé no centro do pátio deserto, as mãos amarradas, preso a uma estaca á suas costas. Sua expressão não demonstrava nenhuma emoção; ele olhava para a frente, ignorando totalmente o inimigo.

O prisioneiro não demonstrava a menor resistência, deixando o despojassem de suas roupas ate a cintura, sem sequer erguer um punho ou dizer uma palavra de protesto. Sua fina capa de inverno, recoberta de peles, a pesada couraça de cota de malha, a camisa de algodão, as meias e as botas de couro tinham sido removidas e colocadas no chão gelado á sua frente. Era clara a intenção do inimigo. O guerreiro morreria, porém sem que nenhuma outra marca tivesse sido acrescentada a seu corpo, já bem marcado pelas batalhas. Sob o olhar dos espectadores ansiosos, iria apenas poder olhar suas vestimentas enquanto seu corpo fosse se congelando ate a morte.

Doze homens o rodeavam com os punhais em riste para lhes dar coragem, andando em torno dele e zombando, insultando-o e dizendo obscenidades enquanto batiam no chão os pés calçados com botas para espantar o frio enregelante. Entretanto, todos se mantinham a uma distancia segura, receosos de que o dócil prisioneiro mudasse de comportamento e resolvesse se libertar e atacar. Não tinham duvidas de que ele fosse capaz disso, porque todos tinham ouvido historias sobre sua força hercúlea. Alguns deles haviam ate mesmo testemunhado a sua bravura sem igual em batalha, uma ou duas vezes. E, se realmente conseguisse se livrar das cordas, eles seriam forçados a usar os punhais, porem não antes que matasse três ou quatro deles.

O líder dos doze mal podia acreditar em sua sorte. Haviam capturado o Lobo, e dentro em breve seriam testemunhas de sua morte.

Como poderia seu prisioneiro ter agido assim de forma tão descuidada? Edward, o poderoso barão das terras de Cullen, tinha entrado na fortaleza de seu inimigo completamente só, sem portar nenhuma arma para se defender. Certamente tinha acreditado que Caius, um barão dono de terras como ele, honraria a trégua declarada.

Provavelmente acreditara na própria reputação, pensou o líder. Com certeza achava que era invencível mesmo, como narravam suas exageradas lendas sobre suas grandes batalhas. Esse devia ser o motivo pelo qual parecia tão despreocupado diante das tristes circunstancias que se achava agora.

Um sentimento de desconforto instalou-se na mente do líder enquanto continuava a observar o prisioneiro. Eles o haviam despojado de seus valores, despedaçados as plumas azuis e brancas que indicavam seu titulo e posto, certificando-se de que não restasse nenhum resquício do nobre que havia sido. O barão Caius queria que o prisioneiro morresse sem dignidade nem honra. Entretanto, o guerreiro orgulhoso e seminu diante deles não parecia estar disposto a ceder aos desejos de Caius. Não se portava como alguém que estivesse para morrer; não implorava por sua vida ou pedia que apressassem seu fim. Sua pele não estava mais pálida ou arrepiada, pois tinha um leve bronzeado de quem estava acostumado ás intempéries. Diabos! Ele sequer estava tremendo. Sim, haviam despojado o nobre cavalheiro; no entanto, debaixo das camadas de refinamento, tinham encontrado um orgulhoso chefe guerreiro, tão primitivo e destemido como contavam as lendas a seu respeito. Diante deles o Lobo havia se revelado.

Os deboches tinham cessado. Somente o som ululante do vento se ouvia agora através do pátio. O líder voltou sua atenção para os homens amontoados a uma curta distancia. Todos eles estavam de olhos pregados no chão, e ele sabia que evitavam olhar para o prisioneiro. Não podia culpá-los por essa atitude de covardia, porque também ele sentia dificuldade de encarar o cativo nos olhos.

Edward, o barão das terras de Cullen, era mais alto que o maior dos soldados que o estavam guardando. Era também igualmente corpulento, com ombros e coxas fortes e musculosos. Com suas longas e vigoras pernas sutilmente separadas, sugeria que seria capaz de matar a todos... se assim desejasse.

Estava escurecendo, e uma leve cortina de neve acompanhou a escuridão. Os soldados começaram então a reclamar do tempo.

- A gente não precisa morrer de frio com ele – Resmungou um deles.

- Ele vai levar horas para morrer – Reclamou outro – O barão Caius já saiu a mais de uma hora. Não vai saber se ficamos ou não do lado de fora.

Como todos concordaram, com vigorosos resmungos e acenos de cabeça, o líder ficou indeciso. O frio começava a irrita-lo também, e seu desconforto aumentava porque antes estava convencido de que o barão de Cullen não era diferente dos outros homens. Estava certo de que, a essa altura, ele já teria fraquejado e estaria gritando, atormentado. A arrogância do homem o enfurecia. Por Deus, ele estava cansado de todos eles. O líder era forçado a admitir que havia subestimado seu oponente, e isso o deixava furioso. Seus pés, protegidos do cruel tempo por grossas botas, agora ardiam horrivelmente, muito embora o barão Edward, de pés descalços, não tivesse se movido ou mudado de posição nenhuma vez desde que havia sido preso. Talvez houvesse uma certa verdade nas lendas que contavam a seu respeito.

O líder amaldiçoou sua tendência para acreditar em superstições e deu ordem para que se retirassem para dentro. Quando o ultimo de seus homens tinha se retirado, o vassalo de Caius foi conferir se a corda estava bem segura, depois postou-se bem a frente do prisioneiro.

- Dizem que és astucioso como um lobo, mas és apenas um homem, e logo morrerás como um deles ,Caius não quer cortes recentes de punhais em ti. Pela manhã arrastaremos teu corpo para bem longe daqui. Ninguém poderá provar que Caius estava por trás de tudo – O líder disse essas palavras com desprezo, furioso porque o prisioneiro sequer havia olhado para ele, e depois acrescentou – Se dependesse de mim, teria logo arrancado o teu coração e acabado com isso.

Reuniu saliva na boca, preparando-se para lançá-la no rosto do guerreiro, esperando que esse novo insulto provocasse alguma reação.

Foi então que o cativo abaixou vagarosamente o seu olhar para ele. Seus olhos encontraram os do inimigo, e o que o líder viu neles fez com que engolisse ruidosamente a saliva. Fez o sinal da cruz, em débil esforço para afastar o que tinha lido nos olhos do guerreiro, resmungando para si mesmo que estava apenas obedecendo o seu chefe. Depois correu para se proteger dentro do castelo.

Escondida nas sombra, contra a parede, Isabella observava. Esperou alguns minutos para ter certeza de que nenhum dos soldados de seu irmão retornaria, usando esse tempo para rezar, pedindo coragem para que seu plano desse certo.

Estava arriscando tudo. Mas, no fundo de seu coração, sabia que não havia outra escolha. Era a única que poderia salva-lo agora. Isabella aceitou as responsabilidades e as conseqüências, sabendo muito bem que, se o que estava fazendo fosse descoberto, com certeza significaria sua própria morte.

Suas mãos tremiam, mas ela andou rápido. Quanto mais cedo fizesse o que tinha quer ser feito, melhor seria para sua paz de espírito. Haveria bastante tempo para se preocupar com seu ato depois que libertasse aquele prisioneiro tolo.

Uma capa preta e longa a cobria da cabeça aos pés, de modo que o barão só a enxergou quando ela parou diante dele. Uma rajada de forte vento arrancou o capuz de sua cabeça, fazendo com que seus cabelos, de um castanho avermelhado, caísse por seus delicados ombros. Ela afastou uma mecha do rosto e fitou o prisioneiro.

Por um momento ele acreditou que sua mente lhe pregava uma peça e sacudiu a cabeça, para dissipar aquela visão. Mas então a voz dela chegou ate ele, e o prisioneiro entendeu que o que via não era produto de sua imaginação.

- Estarás desamarrado num instante. Peço que não faças nenhum barulho ate que estejamos bem longe daqui.

Ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. A voz de sua salvadora soava tão clara como a mais legitima harpa, e tão convidativa como um dia quente de verão. Edward fechou os olhos, resistindo á tentação de dar uma gargalhada por essa reviravolta e ponderando se deveria dar o grito de batalha agora e acabar com o fingimento, mas imediatamente mudou de idéia. Sua curiosidade era grande demais. Resolveu esperar mais um pouco ate que sua salvadora revelasse as verdadeiras intenções.

Sua expressão permaneceu incrustável. Ficou em silencio enquanto a observava tirar um pequeno punhal de baixo da capa. Ela se achava perto dele o bastante para que ele a prendesse entre as pernas, que não estavam amarradas, e, se ela estivesse mentindo ou se ameaçasse atravessar-lhe o coração com aquele punhal, ele seria obrigado a subjugá-la.

Lady Isabella nem imaginava o perigo que corria. Preocupada apenas em libertá-lo, aproximou-se mais e começou a cortar a grossa corda que o prendia. Edward observou que suas mãos tremiam. Não sabia se era por causa daquele tempo horroroso ou de medo.

Um perfume de rosas chegou ate ele. quando o cativo aspirou aquela refinada fragrância, decidiu que com certeza a baixa temperatura havia deixado sua mente desnorteada. Uma rosa no meio do inverno, um anjo dentro daquela fortaleza, que era um verdadeiro purgatório... nada mais fazia sentindo para ele; entretanto, ela exalava o cheiro das flores primaverais, e tinha a aparecia de uma visão celestial.

Tornou a balançar a cabeça. A parte lógica da sua mente sabia exatamente quem era ela. A descrição que lhe fora dada era bastante precisa em cada detalhe, mas enganosa também. Haviam dito que a irmã de Caius tinha estatura média, cabelos e olhos castanhos. E tinha a aparência agradável de se apreciar, lembrou-se do que haviam acrescentado. Ah, aí estava a falsidade, decidiu. A irmã do diabo não era nem agradável de se ver, tampouco linda. Era esplêndida.

A corda finalmente cedeu e suas mãos se libertaram. Ele ficou onde estava, ocultando bem a sua expressão. A moça colocou-se outra vez a sua frente e o premiou com um leve sorriso antes de lhe dar as costas e se ajoelhar ara reunir seus pertences.

O medo fez com que aquela insignificante tarefa parecesse complicada. Ela tropeçou quando tornou a se levantar, aprumou-se e em seguida voltou-se para ele.

- Peço-te que me sigas – Instruiu

Ele não se mexeu, continuando de pé onde estava, observando e aguardando.

Isabella franziu o cenho diante daquela hesitação, concluindo que com certeza o frio havia congelado tanto o homem, que ele tinha perdido a capacidade de raciocínio. Com uma das mãos apertou as roupas dele junto ao peito, deixando as pesadas botas penderem das pontas de seus dedos, e circundou com seu outro braço a cintura dele.

- Apoia-te em mim – disse baixinho – Prometo que te ajudarei. Mas, por favor, precisamos nos apressar.

Seu olhar voltou-se para o lado das portas do castelo, e o medo transpareceu em sua voz.

Ele reagiu ao seu desespero. Queria lhe dizer que não precisavam se esconder, porque naquele exato momento seus homens estavam escalando as muralhas, mas mudou de idéia. Quanto menos ela soubesse, melhor seria sua vantagem quando chegasse a hora certa.

Ela mal alcançava seu ombro, mas valentemente tentou apóia-lo um pouco, pegando o braço dele e colocando ao redor dos ombros.

- Vamos para os aposentos que o padre ocupa quando no visita, atrás da capela – Disse ela em voz mansa – É um lugar onde jamais pensarão em te procurar.

O guerreiro mal prestou atenção ao que ela lhe dizia. Olhava para o alto da muralha do norte. A lua minguante dava uma aparência aérea á fraca neve que caia, ele conseguiu distinguir a silhueta de seus soldados fazendo a escalada. Não se ouviu nada enquanto mais soldados seus percorriam a passarela de madeira que o acompanhava as ameias da muralha.

O guerreiro, satisfeito, acenou para eles com a cabeça. Os soldados de Caius eram tão tolos quanto seu senhor. O tempo ruim havia feito com que os guardas do portão entrassem, deixando muralha desprotegida e vulnerável. O inimigo havia comprovado sua fraqueza. E todos morreriam por causa disso.

Ele se apoiou ainda mais na mulher, para fazer com que andasse mais devagar, enquanto ia flexionando suas mãos varias vezes, a fim de se livrar da dormência nos dedos. Não sentia muito bem os pés, e isso não era bom sinal, segundo sabia, embora aceitasse o fato de que nada poderia fazer sobre esse problema naquele momento.

Ele ouviu um assobio fraco e levantou a mão bem alto, dando sinal para que esperassem. Olhou para a mulher a fim de observar se ela havia percebido seu movimento, com a outra mão pronta para lhe tapar a boca se ela lhe desse a mínima indicação de que sabia o que estava acontecendo. Porem, ela estava ocupada em lhe apoiar o peso do corpo e parecia não se dar conta de que sua casa estava sendo invadida.

Chagaram a uma porta estreita, e Isabella, acreditando que o prisioneiro estivesse gravemente enfraquecido, tentou encostá-lo contra a parede de pedra com uma das mãos, enquanto tentava destrancar a porta.

O barão, percebendo sua intenção, voluntariamente deixou-se recostar e ficou observando-a segurar suas roupas ao mesmo tempo que procurava tirar da porta a corrente gelada.

Logo que conseguiu abri-la, ela o pegou pela mão e o conduziu pela escuridão. Uma rajada de ar congelante os envolveu ao se encaminharem para uma segunda porta no fim de um longo e úmido corredor. Isabella abriu-a depressa e mandou que ele entrasse.

O aposento que adentraram não tinha janelas, porem várias velas estavam acesas, dando um ar acolhedor e quente ao esconderijo. O assoalho estava coberto de poeira e teias de aranha pendiam balançantes do teto a baixo. Vários paramentos coloridos usados pelos padres visitantes estavam pendurados em cabides, e havia um catre forrado de palha no meio do aposento minúsculo, com dois grossos cobertores perto dele.

Isabella trancou a porta e suspirou de alivio. Por enquanto, estavam a salvo. Ela fez um sinal para que ele se sentasse no catre.

- Quando vi o que estavam fazendo a ti, preparei este quarto – Explicou ela, enquanto lhe entregava suas roupas – Meu nome é Isabella e eu sou... – ia começar a revelar que era irmã de Caius mas depois mudou de idéia – Ficarei contigo ate o raiar do dia, depois te mostrarei a saída por uma passagem secreta que nem mesmo Caius sabe que existe.

O barão se sentou e cruzou as pernas diante de si. Vestiu a camisa enquanto a escutava. Ele achava que seu ato de coragem certamente havia complicado a sua vida, e começou a imaginar como ela reagiria quando se desse conta de qual era seu verdadeiro plano. Decidiu que não seria possível alterá-lo.

Assim que a couraça de cota de malha cobriu uma vez mais o musculoso peito do barão, Isabella colocou um dos cobertores ao redor de seus ombros e em seguida se ajoelhou , de frente para ele franzindo a testa em sinal de preocupação. Ele tentou alcançar as botas, mas Isabella o impediu.

- É preciso primeiro aquecer teus pés – Explicou.

Respirou fundo. Precisava pensar no meio mais rápido de trazer de volta a vida aqueles membros sem sangue. Estava de cabeça baixa, e o guerreiro não podia ver seu rosto.

Apanhou o segundo cobertor, começou a enrolá-lo em volta dos pés dele, depois balançou a cabeça mudando de idéia. Sem mencionar nenhuma palavra de explicação, jogou o cobertor por cima das pernas dele, tirou a capa e vagarosamente começou a puxar para cima, ate os joelhos, sua túnica interna, cor de creme. A corda traçada de couro que ela usava como cinto decorativo e a bainha de seu pequeno punhal ficaram presos na sobreveste verde-escuro que cobria a túnica interna, e ela calmamente a descartou, colocando-a ao lado do guerreiro.

Ele estava curioso com o estranho comportamento dela, e esperou que explicasse suas intenções. Mas Isabella não disse uma única palavra. Tornou a respirar fundo, agarrou seus dois pés e, rapidamente, antes que mudasse de idéia, meteu-os debaixo da roupa, apertando-os contra seu ventre.

Deixou um grito alto de susto quando a pele gelada dele tocou sua pele quente, mas em seguida ajeitou o vestido e o envolveu com os braços, como se abraçasse os pés dele. Seus ombros começaram a tremer, e o guerreiro sentiu-se como se ela estivesse removendo todo o frio de seu corpo e recebendo no dela.

Foi o ato mais generoso que ele já havia testemunhado.

Rapidamente começou a sentir os pés de novo, e foi como mil adagas estivessem trespassando-os, queimando-os com uma intensidade que ele achou difícil ignorar. Tentou mudar de posição, mas ela não permitiu, aumentando a pressão dos pés dele contra si com uma força inesperada.

- Se sentir dor, é bom sinal – Ela falou, sua voz nada mais que um rouco sussurro – Vai passar logo. Alem disso, tens sorte de estares sentindo alguma coisa – acrescentou.

A censura em seu tom de voz surpreendeu Edward. E ele reagiu erguendo uma sobrancelha. Isabella olhou para cima exatamente nessa hora e viu sua expressão, apressando-se a explicar.

- Não estarias nessa situação se não tivesses sido tão descuidado. Só espero que tenhas aprendido bem a lição deste dia. Não poderei te salvar uma segunda vez.

Isabella abrandou o tom de voz. Tentou ate mesmo sorrir para ele, mas o resultado de seu esforço foi muito ínfimo.

- Sei que acreditavas que Caius agiria honradamente. Mas esse foi o teu erro. Caius não sabe o que é honra. Lembra-te disto futuramente e pode ser que vivas o bastante para ver um novo ano.

Ela baixou seu olhar e pensou no alto preço que pagaria por ter libertado o inimigo de seu irmão. Caius não levaria muito tempo para perceber que ela estava por trás da fuga. Isabella fez uma prece de agradecimento por Caius ter saído da fortaleza, uma vez que a partida dele havia lhe dado mais tempo para levar a cabo seu plano de fuga.

Primeiro deveria cuidar do barão. Uma vez que ele tivesse partido, ela poderia pensar na repercussão de seu ousado ato. Não queria pensar sobre aquilo naquele instante.

- O que está feito, está feito – Murmurou, deixando transparecer em sua voz toda a agonia e desespero que sentia.

Ao barão não respondeu aos seus comentários, nem ela acrescentou nenhuma outra explicação. Fez-se silencio entre eles, separando-os como um abismo sem fim. Isabella desejou que ele dissesse alguma coisa a ela, qualquer coisa que aliviasse a sua magoa. Ela estava constrangida por ter os pés dele apoiados de maneira tão intima que, se ele movesse os artelhos tocaria a parte inferior de seus seios. Esse pensamento a fez enrubescer.

Ela ousou lançar-lhe novamente um rápido olhar, para ver como reagia ao seu estranho comportamento.

Ele esperava que ela o fitasse e, rapidamente, sem esforço algum, conseguiu prender seu olhar. Notou que os olhos dela eram de um castanho tão intensos quanto as terras mais sagradas*, e também chegou á conclusão de que não se parecia nada com o irmão. Tinha de tomar cuidado, contudo, porque aparências nada significavam , embora o barão estivesse fascinado pelo seu inocente e cativante olhar. Tentou se recordar de que ela não era nada mais, nada menos que a irmã de seu inimigo. Bela ou não, era sua refém, uma isca para capturar o demônio.

Isabella fitou-o demoradamente e achou seus olhos verdes cinzentos e frios como um de seus punhais. O rosto do homem parecia talhado em pedra, porque ele não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, nenhum sentimento.

O cabelo dele era castanho acobreado, escurecido pela falta de luz, um tanto longos e ondulados, mas isso não amenizava seus traços. Sua boca parecia rígida , o queixo era bem firme, e ela observou que ele não tinha rugas no canto dos olhos. Ele não parecia ser o tipo de homem que risse ou sorrisse. Não, confirmou com um arrepio de apreensão. Parecia tão frio e tão rígido quanto sua posição exigia. Em primeiro lugar era guerreiro; em segundo, barão. Ela concluiu que em sua vida não havia espaço para sorriso.

De repente descobriu que não tinha a menor idéia do que estava se passando na cabeça dele, e isso a preocupou. Tossiu para disfarçar sua tensão, e pensou em reiniciar uma conversa. Talvez, se ele falasse com ela, parecesse menos assustador.

- Pensavas em enfrentar Caius sozinho? - Perguntou.

Esperou muito pela resposta dele e , como o homem continuou calado, soltou um suspiro de frustração. O guerreiro se mostrava tão obstinado quanto tolo. Pensou consigo mesma. Ela havia acabado de salvar sua vida e ele não havia proferido uma só palavra de agradecimento. Seus modos pareciam confirmar que era tão severo quanto sua aparência e reputação.

Ele a assustava. Depois que admitiu o fato para si mesma ficou irritada. Ela se culpou por sua reação diante dele, achando que agora ela que se comportava de maneira tola. O homem não havia dito nenhuma palavra, mas ela tremia como uma criança.

Era o tamanho dele, decidiu. Confirmando com a cabeça. No espaço estreito daquele quartinho, ele parecia dominá-la.

- Não penses em voltar para enfrentar Caius. Seria outro erro. E da próxima vez, por certo, ele te matará.

O guerreiro não respondeu. Moveu-se apenas, deslizando vagarosamente e afastando os pés do calor que ela havia fornecido, sem pressa, roçando a pele sensível da parte de cima das coxas da moça, em uma provocação deliberada.

Isabella continuou ajoelhada ao seus pés, com os olhos baixos, enquanto ele colocava as meias e as botas.

Quando finalmente terminou de se calçar, apanhou o cinto trançado que ela havia posto ao seu lado e estendeu para a moça diante de si.

Isabella instintivamente estendeu as duas mãos para receber o seu sinto. Sorriu, achando que aquele gesto era uma espécie de oferta de paz, e esperou que ele expressasse gratidão.

O guerreiro agiu com a rapidez de um relâmpago. Agarrou a mão esquerda da moça e amarrou a corda envolta dela, antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar em recuar, ele usou o cinto para amarrar o outro pulso e prender as duas mãos.

Isabella olhou atônita para suas mãos e em seguida para ele, obviamente confusa.

A expressa no rosto do barão produziu nela um arrepio de terror que lhe percorreu a espinha. Ela balançou a cabeça, recusando a aceitar o que estava acontecendo.

Foi então que o guerreiro respondeu.

- Eu não vim aqui por causa de Caius, Isabella. Vim te buscar.

**Fim do capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

Meninas, eu só gostaria de pedir um pouco de paciencia, talvez eu demore um pouquinho para postar, uma vez que eu não consegui o e-book do livro, ou seja, to digitando.

**Larissa Inacio:** Prontinha espero que gostes. Eu sei que a historia é uma pouco assustadora no tamanho, mas vai por mim, é muito perfeita, eu ja estou lendo pela segunda vez.

**Giovana:** Que bom saber que vai ler, virei fã da ecritora dessa historia. Esplendor da Honra tem de tudo, e é tudo bem detalhada, principalmente as cenas de sexo entre os personagens, chegam ate a ser um pouco encabulantes... espero que goste, porque o personagem do Edward é muito fofo, um verdadeiro Edward.

**Pandora:** Espero que que goste.

**Jéssica Xavier:** Eu tbm adoro romances a moda antiga. Esotou com um outro livro dessa mesma autora aqui, e dizem que ele é o melhor de todos, vou ler depois que terminar de ler O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Bom, espero que goste. Eu aprendi muita coisa de historia enquanto lia.

**Lorena:** Também acho as historias da Julie fantasticas, queria poder comprar todos. Encontrei Esplendor da Honra assim que sai da sala de cinema de Lua Nova, e quis logo comprar, mas só consegui o livro no sabado e terminei de ler ontem... ja estou lendo de novo. É muito bom.


	3. Chapter 2

Bom, antes de começarem a ler esse cap, gostaria de fazer uma pequena observação. Ele NÃO está completo. Não é por preguiça, eu consegui o E-book graças a um amigo meu, ele me poupou de digitar as 415 paginas do livro [Mas acreditem, valeria a pena digitar, pois esse livro é muito bom]. Mas esse capitulo é muito grande de verdade. O que esta postado é apenas metade dele. E então, para não extressar vocês com um cap medonho, eu vou postar a segunda parte dele mais tarde. Ok? Espero que entendam.

**

* * *

Esplendor da Honra

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2.**

- Enlouqueceste , por acaso? – sussurrou Isabella. Sua voz estava cheia de assombro.

O barão não respondeu, porém seu olhar zangado mostrava que ele não tinha gostado nada da pergunta. Ele a puxou para colocá-la de pé, segurando-a pelos ombros para que se equilibrasse. Ela teria caído de joelhos se não fosse o auxilio dele. estranhamente, ele a tocava com delicadeza para um home daquele tamanho, Isabella pensou, e isso a confundiu demais.

Não conseguia entender aquele seu truque. Ele era o prisioneiro, e ela sua salvadora, e com certeza ele sabia disso, não? afinal, ela havia arriscado tudo por ele. Santo Deus! Havia tocado seus pés e os aquecido, sim, tinha lhe dado tudo que a ousadia lhe permitia.

Ele era bem mais alto que ela – o nobre transformado em bárbaro, e com uma expressão que combinava bastante com suas proporções. Ela sentia a força que emanava dele, tão poderosa e marcante como um toque de um ferro em brasas, e, embora tentasse desesperadamente não desviar seu rosto do olhar gélido que ele lhe dirigia com seus olhos verdes cinzentos, sabia que estava tremendo bastante e ele havia percebido isso.

Sem entender aquela reação, o barão apanhou sua capa. Quando a colocou sobre os ombros dela, sua mão roçou-lhe a curva dos seios. Ela achou que ele não tinha feito de propósito, mas instintivamente recuou, segurando a capa na sua frente. O olhar zangado daquele homem se intensificou. Ele lhe agarrou as mãos, virou-se e seguiu pelo escuro corredor, puxando-a atrás de si.

Ela precisou correr para acompanhá-lo, senão seria arrastada

- Por que queres enfrentar os homens de Caius, quando isso não é necessário?

O barão não respondeu, mas Isabella não desistiu. O guerreiro estava caminhando ao encontro da morte, e ela se sentia na obrigação de detê-lo.

- Por favor barão, não faças isso. Ouve-me. O frio afetou tua mente. Eles te matarão.

Isabella tentou se soltar de suas mãos usando toda a sua força, mas ele sequer diminuiu o passo.

Em nome de Deus, como poderia salva-lo?

Chagaram a pesada porta que conduzia ao pátio. O barão a empurrou com tanta força que ela se soltou das dobradiças, espatifando-se contra a parede de pedra. Depois arrastou Isabella para fora contra um vento gelado que atingiu no rosto e transformou em zombaria sua fé ardente de que o homem que ela havia soltado a menos de uma hora atrás estava louco. Não, ele não tinha nada de louco.

A prova disso estava ao redor dela. Mais de cem soldados se alinhavam no pátio, com outros tantos que ainda pulavam os muros, tão rápidos como o vento e silenciosos como ladrões, todos usando uniforme de cores azuis e brancas, as cores do barão de Cullen.

Isabella ficou tão transtornada com aquilo que viu, que nem notou que seu captor havia parado para observar os homens que se reuniam em grande numero diante dele. Ela bateu de encontro as costas dele, instintivamente agarrando-se a couraça de couro para manter o equilíbrio, e foi só então que percebeu que ele havia a soltado.

Ele não deu a menor impressão de notar a sua presença ali, indecisa, ás suas costas, agarrando-se ás suas vestes como se fossem a sua tabua de salvação. Isabella se deu conta de que parecia que ela estava se escondendo, ou pior, se acovardando, e rapidamente se colocou com valentia ao lado dele, para que todos pudessem vê-la. O topo de sua cabeça batia no ombro do barão. Manteve seus ombros para trás, tentando imitar a pose desafiadora daquele homem, rezando para que seu terror passasse despercebido.

Deus, como estava com medo! Não que estivesse preocupada demais com a morte em si, mas preocupava-se com o modo como a matariam – isso a aterrorizava. Sim, era pensar no modo como ela se comportaria antes que o golpe fatal fosse desferido que a fazia se sentir mal. Seria rápido ou aos poucos? Perderia o controle que tão bem havia dominado ate o ultimo instante e agiria como uma covarde? Ao pensar nisso, ficou tão perturbada, que quase deixou escapar ali mesmo o pedido de que fosse a primeira a provar da lâmina mortal. No entanto, implorar para ter um fim rápido também a faria parecer uma covarde, não? E assim se cumpriria a previsão de seu irmão.

O barão de Cullen não tinha a mínima idéia de quais eram os pensamentos que passavam pela cabeça de sua prisioneira. Baixou seu olhar para ela, observou sua expressão tranqüila e chegou a se impressionar com isso. Ela parecia muito calma, quase serena; no entanto, ele sabia que logo seu comportamento mudaria. Isabella estava a ponto de ser testemunha de sua vingança , começando com a total destruição de sua casa. Sem duvida logo estaria chorando e suplicando misericórdia antes que tudo se concretizasse.

Um dos soldados apressou-se a se colocar diretamente em frente do barão. Era obvio para Isabella que ele devia ser parente de seu captor, uma vez que tinha traços e o mesmo tônus muscular, embora não fosse tão alto. O soldado fez que não viu Isabella, e dirigindo-se diretamente aos seu líder.

- Edward, vais dar a ordem ou vamos ficar aqui de pé a noite inteira?

O nome dele era Edward. Coisa estranha, mas, ao ouvir seu nome de batismo, Isabella teve a impressão de que o medo tinha diminuído. Edward... sim, o nome o tornava um pouco mais humano aos olhos de Isabella.

- E então meu irmão? – Voltou a insisti o soldado, revelando o parentesco entre ele e o motivo pelo o qual o barão permitia que um de seus vassalos o tratasse de modo tão insolente.

O soldado, com certeza, irmão mais moço, como mostrava sua aparência juvenil e sem marcas de cicatrizes de batalha, voltou seu olhar para Isabella. Seus olhos castanhos deixavam transparecer todo o seu desprezo por ela. Ele parecia a pronto para se lançar sobre ela. Mas recuou um passo, como se quisesse aumentar a distancia que havia entre ele e um leproso que encontrara no caminho.

- Caius não está aqui, Jasper – Edward disse ao irmão.

O barão deu essa informação com a voz tão mansa, que as esperanças de Isabella se renovaram de imediato.

- Então vais voltar para tua casa, senhor? – indagou ela virando-se para olhá-lo.

Edward não respondeu. Ela teria repetido a pergunto se o vassalo não a tivesse interrompido com uma série de cruéis impropérios. Continuou encarando fixamente Isabella enquanto fazia jorrar sobre ela suas frustrações. Embora Isabella não compreendesse a maioria de suas palavras, podia dizer que eram execráveis apenas pelo olhar ameaçador de Jasper.

Edward estava para ordenar a seu irmão que parasse com seu desabafo infantil quando sentiu que Isabella segurava sua mão. Ficou tão transtornado quando ela o tocou que não sabia como reagir.

Isabella se agarrou a ele, e o barão sentia que ela tremia. Porem quando virou para olhá-la, já parecia ter se recomposto. Ela estava de olhos pregados em Jasper. Edward balançou a cabeça. Sabia que seu irmão não tinha menor idéia de como parecia assustador para Isabella. Aliás, Edward duvidava de que Jasper se importasse caso soubesse.

De repente a fúria de Jasper irritou Edward. Isabella era sua prisioneira, não sua adversária, e quanto mais cedo Jasper compreendesse como ela deveria ser tratada, melhor seria.

- Já chega – Ordenou – Caius se foi. Tuas imprecações não vão trazê-lo de volta.

Edward repentinamente livrou-se da mão de Isabella. Jogou seu braço em volta dos ombros dela, quase derrubando-a com a pressa, e depois a puxou para junto de si. Jasper ficou tão atônito com aquela obvia prova de proteção, que encarou seu irmão boquiaberto.

- Caius deve ter seguido pela estrado do sul, Jasper, por isso não conseguiu vê-lo – Edward explicou.

Isabella não pode deixar de interferir.

- E agora vais embora? – ela perguntou, tentando não parecer ansiosa demais – Pode desafiar Caius uma outra vez – sugeriu, esperando diminuir a dor de decepção.

Os dois irmãos olharam para ela. ninguém respondeu, mas pela expressão daqueles rostos, estavam pensando que ela não regulava bem.

O medo de Bella começou a aumentar novamente. O olhar glacial do barão quase fez com que seus joelhos se estalassem. Rapidamente baixou os olhos ate altura do peito dele, envergonhada ate o mais ínfimo de sua alma por ter demonstrado ter um caráter tão fraco.

- Não sou eu que estou louca –murmurou – Ainda podeis escapar daqui sem serdes apanhados.

Edward não fez caso de seus comentários. Agarrou suas mãos amarradas e a arrastou ate a mesma pilastra da qual ela o havia libertado. Isabella tropeçou duas vezes, as pernas estavam enfraquecidas pelo medo. Quando Edward a soltou, ela se recostou contra a madeira despedaçada esperando para ver o que ele faria em seguida.

O barão olhou-a demoradamente. Era como uma ordem muda para que ela ficasse ali, Isabella pensou. Ele voltou ate que seus ombros bloqueassem a sua visão dos soldados. Afastou as coxas musculosas uma da outra e apoiou os punhos enormes nos quadris. Era uma postura de batalha que claramente desafiava os espectadores.

- Ninguém coloca as mãos nela. Ela me pertence.

A voz de Edward ecoou, ressoando entre homens com tanta força quanto ao granizo ao cair do céu.

Isabella voltou-se a fim de olhar para a porta de entrada do castelo de Caius. Certamente a voz de Edward havia chegado ate lá. Alertando aos soldados que dormiam. No entanto, como os homens de Caius não apareceram imediatamente no pátio, Isabella concluiu que o vento impetuoso devia ter abafado a voz do barão.

Edward começou a se afastar de Isabella. Ela esticou a mão e alcançou a parte de trás de sua couraça. Os círculos de aço lhe cortaram os dedos. Ela fez uma careta de dor , mas não teve certeza se sua reação fora causada pelos elos cortantes ou pelo olhar furioso que lhe lançou o barão quando se virou para ela. Ele chegou tão perto que seu peito tocava o dela. Isabella foi forçada a inclinar a cabeça para trás afim de ver seu rosto.

- Não compreendes barão – anunciou de repente – Se ao menos pensasse bem verias como é tolo o teu plano.

- Como é tolo o meu plano? – Edward repetiu, gritando estupefato diante daquela observação atrevida. Não entendia por que queria saber do que ela estava falando, mas queria. Que diabo, ela tinha acabado de insultá-lo! Por muito menos ele teria matado um homem. Entretanto, a expressão inocente do rosto dela e a sinceridade em sua voz indicavam que ela não tinha a menor noção de que havia cometido uma transgressão.

Isabella notou que Edward parecia estar com vontade de estrangulá-la. Combateu a vontade que tinha de fechar os olhos para evitar o seu olhar intimidador.

- Se viste ate aqui por mim, então perdeste o tempo.

- Acreditas que o teu valor não é digno da minha atenção? – Perguntou Edward.

- Claro. Aos olhos de meu irmão, eu não tenho valor. É algo que para mim é fato consumado – Ela acrescentou tão naturalmente que Edward percebeu que ela acreditava mesmo no que dizia – E estejas certo de que morrerás essa noite. Para cada um de teus homens lá fora, há quatro de Caius, pelos meus cálculos. Há ainda outra guarnição de soldados na muralha inferior exterior abaixo de nós com mais de cem soldados. Eles vão ouvir a luta, o que pensas disso? – Ela perguntou, consciente de que torcia as mãos, sem conseguir se conter.

Edward permanecia de diante dela, com uma expressão indefinível no rosto. Bella rezou para que a noticia que havia acabado de lhe dar sobre a segunda guarnição de soldados o forçasse a ver como o seu plano era impensado.

Suas preces foram em vão. Quando o barão reagiu por fim não foi nada parecido com o que Isabella esperava. Ele simplesmente deu de ombros.

Esse gesto a enfureceu. Aquele tolo estava claramente decidido a morrer.

- É inútil pedir que ti retires daqui, não importa quais sejam as probabilidades, não é? – Isabella perguntou.

- É – Respondeu Edward. Seu olhar brilhou, cálido, surpreendendo-a. Mas o brilho desapareceu antes que ela pudesse reagir. Estaria o barão achando graça no que ela dizia.

Não teve coragem de perguntar. Edward continuou a encará-la durante um longo tempo. Depois, balançou a cabeça, virou-se, e começou a se dirigir em direção da casa de Caius. Obviamente decidira que havia perdido muito tempo com ela.

Agora não havia a menor duvida sobre a sua intenção. Para todos os efeitos, parecia que ele estava fazendo uma visita social, tal a suavidade de seu rosto e a tranqüilidade de seus passos.

Isabella no entanto sabia. Repentinamente sentiu tanto pavor, que pensou que passaria mal. A bile começou a subir, queimando tudo, chegando em sua garganta. Respirou fundo, tragando no ar, enquanto desesperadamente tentava desfazer os nós que mantinham suas mãos presas. O pânico tornava sua tarefa impossível, porque ela havia acabado de se lembrar de que havia servos dormindo lá dentro. Duvidava de que os soldados de Edward fossem se preocupar em matar apenas os que estavam armados contra eles. Caius não se preocuparia em fazer tal distinção.

Ela sabia que morreria logo. Esse era um fato que não poderia ser negado; era irmã de Caius. Porem se pudesse salvar vidas inocentes antes da própria morte, esse ato de bondade não daria um propósito a sua vida? Meu bom Deus! Poder salvar a vida de uma pessoa não faria com que a sua significasse algo... para alguém?

Isabella continuou a lutar para se livrar da corda, sem deixar de olhar o barão. Quando ele alcançou as escadas e se virou para encarar seus homens, seu verdadeiro propósito ficou evidente. Sim, sua expressão demonstrava toda a sua fúria.

Edward levantou vagarosamente a sua espada no ar. Em seguida, sua voz ressoou com tamanha força, que certamente poderia ter penetrado nos muros de pedra que os cercavam. Suas palavras de ordem foram inconfundíveis.

- Não tenham perdão.

**Fim da primeira parte do segundo capitulo.**

**

* * *

Giovana: Eu adoro historias épicas, são minhas preferidas. O mocinhos geralmente são vistos como os vilões pelas mocinhos, são homens frios e malvados, mas são o mais fofos tbm. Lembro de Orgulho e Preconceito, umas das minhas obras literarias favoritas. Quando terminei de ler esse livro pensei, o Duncan [personagem do Edward], ensinou o Mr. Darcy a ser fofo, e o Mr. Darcy ensinou o Carlisle a ser fofo, e o Carlile ensinou o Emmet, Jasper e Edward a serem fofos. Ta , fui bem longe. Não vou demorar a postar o resto desse capitulo. Quem sabe no fim do dia esteja aqui? Bjs.  
**


	4. Continuação do capitulo 2

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Continuação do Sengundo Capitulo.**

Os gritos da batalha torturavam Isabella. Sua mente imaginava todo aquilo que não podia ver, deixando-a presa dentro de um purgatório de pensamentos obscenos. Nunca tinha presenciado uma batalha, e só tinha ouvido exageradas histórias de astúcia e proezas de lábios de soldados vitoriosos que estavam alardeando de seus triunfos. Mas nenhuma daquelas histórias tinha incluído as descrições das mortes, e quando quão soldados combatiam uns com outros terminaram enchendo o pátio, o purgatório mental do Madelyne se converteu em um inferno vivente, com o sangue das vítimas transformada no fogo da vingança de seu captor.

Embora a superioridade numérica favorecia grandemente aos homens do Caius, Isabella não demorou para dar-se conta de que estes não se achavam preparados para enfrentar-se aos bem adestrados soldados do Edward. Viu como um dos soldados de seu irmão elevava sua espada contra o barão de Cullen e perdia a vida devido a isso, e presenciou como outro valente soldado impulsionava sua lança para diante e logo contemplava com estupefação como a lança e o braço eram separados de seu corpo. Um ensurdecedor grito de agonia seguiu ao ataque quando o soldado se desabou para diante e caiu ao chão, agora empapado com seu próprio sangue.

Isabella sentiu que lhe revolvia o estômago ante todas aquelas atrocidades. Fechou os olhos para não ter que seguir vendo o horror, mas as imagens continuaram atordoando-a.

Um moço que Bella pensou que podia ser o escudeiro de Edward foi correndo até ela para ficar-se a seu lado. Tinha o cabelo de um loiro intenso e era de estatura média; era tão musculoso que a simples vista podia parecer gordo. O moço desenvainó uma adaga e a sustentou ante ele.

Apenas se emprestou atenção a Isabella e manteve seu olhar dirigido para Edward, mas ela pensou que se colocou ali para protegê-la. Tão só uns momentos antes tinha visto como Edward o fazia um gesto ao moço.

Fazendo um desesperado esforço, Isabella tratou de centrar seu olhar no rosto do escudeiro. O moço se mordiscava nervosamente o lábio inferior. Bella não estava muito segura de se aquela ação era causada pelo medo ou pela excitação e então o moço jogou acorrer para diante, voltando a deixá-la desamparada.

Voltando-se para Edward , Isabella viu que ele tinha deixado cair seu escudo e logo contemplou como o escudeiro corria a recuperá-lo para seu senhor.

Em sua pressa, o moço deixou cair sua própria adaga.

Isabella correu para ela, recolheu-a do chão e logo voltou para poste para o caso de Edward olhá-la. Ajoelhou-se no chão, com sua capa ocultando sua ação, e começou a cortar a corda que lhe atava as mãos. O acre aroma da fumaça chegou até ela. Isabella levantou a vista com o tempo justo de ver como uma língua de fogo estalava através da entrada aberta do castelo. Os serventes se mesclaram com os homens que combatiam, tentando ganhar sua liberdade enquanto corriam para as portas. O fogo correu atrás deles, abrasando o ar.

Simon, o primogênito do magistrado saxão e agora já um ancião, foi para o lado de Isabella. As lágrimas corriam por seu curtido rosto e o desespero tinha curvado seus robustos ombros.

- Pensava que lhes tinham matado, minha senhora - sussurrou enquanto a ajudava a ficar em pé.

O servente lhe tirou a adaga de entre os dedos e cortou rapidamente a corda com ela. Uma vez que teve ficado livre, Bella lhe colocou as mãos em seus ombros.

- te salve, Simon - disse-lhe - . Esta não é sua batalha. Corre, te afaste daqui. Seu família te necessita.

- Mas você...

- Vai-te, antes de que seja muito tarde - implorou-lhe Isabella.

Sua voz soou enrouquecida pelo medo. Simon era um homem bom e temeroso de Deus, que tinha sido muito amável com ela no passado. Achava-se preso, igual aos outros serventes, pela posição e a herança, atado pela lei à terra de Caius, e por si só, isso já era sentença mais que suficiente com a que ter que carregar para um homem. Deus não podia ser tão cruel para exigir também sua vida.

- Venham comigo, lady Isabella - suplicou-lhe Simon - . Esconderei-lhes.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, lhe negando aquilo que lhe pedia.

- Tem melhores possibilidades sem mim, Simon. O barão de Cullen iria atrás de mim. Não discuta, por favor - apressou-se a acrescentar quando viu que Simon se dispunha a protestar de novo - . Vai-te! - disse, gritando a ordem e lhe dando uma ênfase adicional quando suas mãos empurraram os ombros do Simon.

- Que o Senhor lhes proteja - murmurou Simon. Entregou-lhe a adaga e se voltou para dirigir-se para as portas. O ancião apenas se afastou uns quantos passos de sua senhora quando foi arrojado ao chão pelo irmão do Edward. Jasper, em sua pressa por atacar a outro dos soldados do Caius, acabava de chocar acidentalmente com o servente. Simon já tinha conseguido ficar de joelhos quando Jasper se voltou subitamente, como se acabasse de dar-se conta de que havia outro inimigo mais à mão que o anterior.

A intenção do Jasper não podia estar mais clara para Isabella. Gritando uma advertência, apressou-se a colocar-se diante do Simon enquanto empregava seu corpo ao fardo de proteger o servente da espada de Jasper.

- te afastes! - gritou Jasper, com a espada levantada.

- Não! - Gritou Bella a sua vez - . Terá que me matar para chegar até ele.

Jasper reagiu imediatamente elevando um pouco mais sua espada, o que indicava que isso ia ser precisamente o que faria. Seu rosto estava avermelhado pela fúria. Isabella pensou que Jasper era mais que capaz de matá-la sem que logo chegasse a padecer nem um só instante de remorso por isso.

Edward viu o que estava acontecendo e correu imediatamente para Isabella. Todos sabiam que Jasper tinha um caráter muito violento, mas Edward não se preocupou que seu irmão machucasse ou não Isabella. Jasper morreria antes que infringir uma ordem. Irmão ou não, Edward era barão dos feudos de Cullen, e Jasper era seu vassalo. Jasper honraria esse vínculo, Edward não poderia ser mais claro: Bella lhe pertencia. Ninguém devia tocá-la. Ninguém.

Os outros serventes, quase trinta em total, também presenciaram o que estava ocorrendo. Quem não se achava o bastante perto da liberdade se apressava a formar um grupo detrás do Simon em busca de amparo.

Bella sustentou o olhar cheia de fúria do Jasper com uma expressão cheia de compostura, mostrando uma tranqüilidade que desmentia o terremoto que estava tendo lugar em seu interior.

Edward se deteve junto a seu irmão com o tempo justo de observar a estranha reação de Isabella. Sua cativa elevou lentamente a mão para seus cabelos e logo se separou a espessa massa de cachos do lado de seu pescoço. Falando com uma voz que não podia estar mais cheia de calma, sugeriu que Jasper afundasse sua espada ali e, se tivesse a bondade de ser o mais rápido possível.

Jasper pareceu ficar atônito ante a reação de Isabella a sua ação, e foi baixando lentamente sua espada até que a ponta ensangüentada ficasse dirigida para o chão.

A expressão de Isabella não se alterou enquanto dirigia sua atenção para Edward.

- o ódio que sente pelo Caius se estende a seus serventes? - perguntou-lhe - . Matas a homens e mulheres inocentes porque a lei os obriga a servir a meu irmão?

Antes que Edward pudesse articular uma resposta, Isabella lhe deu as costas. Logo agarrou da mão ao Simon e o ajudou a levantar-se.

- ouvi dizer que o barão de Cullen é um homem de honra, Simon. Não te separe de mim. Faremo-lhe frente juntos, meu querido amigo. - E, voltando-se novamente para o Edward, acrescentou - e veremos se este nobre é um homem de honra ou se não se diferencia em nada de Caius.

Então Bella, subitamente, ficou consciente de que sustentava a adaga em sua outra mão. Escondeu a evidência detrás de suas costas até que sentiu um súbito rasgar-se no forro de sua capa, e logo deslizou a faca dentro da abertura, rezando para que a prega fosse o bastante forte para poder sustentá-lo. A fim de cobrir sua ação, gritou:

- Todos esses serventes tentaram me proteger de meu irmão, e morrerei antes de ver eles se machucarem! A escolha é tua.

Quando respondeu a seu desafio, a voz do Edward estava cheia de desprezo.

- Diferente de seu irmão, eu não faço presa nos fracos - disse a Isabella - . Vai-te, ancião, e abandona este lugar. Pode te levar contigo os outros.

Os serventes se apressaram a obedecer. Bella os viu correr para as portas; aquela amostra de compaixão por parte do guerreiro a surpreendeu.

- E agora, barão, tenho um pedido a te fazer - disse, voltando-se novamente para o Edward - . Rogo-te que me mate agora. Sei que sou uma covarde ao pedir isso, mas a espera está se tornando insuportável. Faz o que deve fazer.

Acreditava que ele tinha intenção de matá-la. Edward voltou a sentir-se assombrado por seus comentários, e decidiu que lady Isabella era a mulher mais estranha que já havia conhecido.

- Não vou matar-te, Isabella - anunciou antes de dar meia volta e afastar-se.

Uma súbita onda de alívio se apoderou de Isabella. Acreditava que Edward lhe dizia a verdade. Ele parecia ter ficando muito surpreso com aquele pedido... Sim, agora ele estava dizendo a verdade.

Isabella se sentiu vitoriosa pela primeira vez em toda sua existência. Tinha salvado a vida de Edward, e viveria para contar a historia.

A batalha tinha terminado. Os cavalos tinham sido liberados dos estábulos, e expulsos detrás dos serventes através das portas abertas uns instantes antes de que novas e destrutivas chamas devorassem a frágil madeira.

Isabella foi incapaz de sentir a sombra de indignação ante a destruição do lar de seu irmão. Aquele lugar nunca lhe tinha pertencido a ela. Ali não havia lembranças felizes.

Não, não tinha maneira de sentir indignação. A vingança de Edward era o justo castigo aos pecados de seu irmão. Naquela escura noite estava se fazendo justiça, graças à mão de um bárbaro vestido com roupagens de cavalheiro, um radical para a maneira de pensar de Isabella, que se atrevia a passar por cima a forte amizade que unia Caius ao rei da Inglaterra.

O que lhe tinha feito Caius ao barão de Cullen para merecer semelhante represália? E que preço teria que pagar Edward por sua ousadia? Exigiria Guillermo II, quando se inteirasse daquele ataque, a vida de Edward? Sem dúvida o rei comprazeria a Caius se ele ordenasse semelhante ação. Diziam que Caius exercia um insólito domínio sobre o rei, e Isabella tinha ouvido dizer que eram uns amigos muito especiais. Só na semana anterior se inteirou do que realmente significavam todas as obscenidades murmuradas em voz baixa. Marta, que tinha a língua muito larga, tinha extraído um grande deleite de revelar a baixeza da relação intima entre Caius e o rei, depois de ter bebido muitos goles de cerveja.

Isabella não a tinha acreditado. Ficou vermelha e o negou todo, dizendo a Marta que Caius tinha permanecido solteiro porque a dama a qual entregou seu coração tinha morrido. Marta se tinha zombado da inocência de isabella, e finalmente terminou obrigando a sua senhora a admitir a possibilidade.

Até aquela noite, Isabella não tinha se dado conta de que alguns homens podiam chegar a agir muito intimamente com outros homens, e a revelação de que um desses homens era seu irmão e se dizia que o outro era o rei da Inglaterra fazia que todo aquela historia se tornasse ainda mais repulsiva. Sua reação foi físico: Isabella recordava que tinha vomitado o jantar, o qual fez Marta morrer de tanto rir.

- Queimem a capela.

A ordem de Edward ressonou através do pátio, fazendo que os pensamentos do Isabella voltassem para o presente. Levantando a saia, correu imediatamente para a igreja com a esperança de ter tempo para tirar dali suas escassas posses antes de que a ordem fosse levada a cabo. Ninguém parecia estar lhe prestando nenhuma atenção.

Edward a interceptou no preciso instante em que Isabella chegava à entrada lateral. O barão de Cullen deixou cair bruscamente suas mãos sobre a parede, lhe impedindo o passo de ambos os lados. Bella deixou escapar um ofego de surpresa e se voltou para elevar o olhar para ele.

- Não há nenhum lugar no que possa te esconder de mim, Isabella.

Sua voz era suave. Deus, quase parecia aborrecido.

- Não me escondo de ninguém - respondeu Bella, tratando de manter afastada a ira de sua voz.

- Então, é que desejas arder com a sua capela? - Perguntou-lhe Edward - . Ou possivelmente pensa em utilizar a passagem secreta da qual me falou...

- Nenhuma das duas coisas - respondeu Isabella - . Todas minhas posses se encontram dentro da igreja. Dispunha-me às recolher. Disse que não iria matar-me e pensei que poderia levar minhas coisas comigo.

Como Edward não respondeu à explicação que ela acabava de lhe dar, Isabella tentou novamente. No entanto, era difícil formular algum pensamento sentindo o olhar fixo de Edward.

- Não te pedirei uma montaria - disse-lhe – só peço que me permitas pegar minhas roupas que estão atrás do altar.

- Não me pedirá uma montaria? - Edward sussurrou a pergunta. Isabella não soube como reagir a ela, ou ao sorriso que tinha passado a lhe dedicar - . Realmente espera que que eu acredite que estivestes vivendo na igreja?

Isabella desejou ter coragem suficiente para lhe dizer que pouco se importava se ele acreditava ou não nela. Deus, realmente era uma covarde! Mas os muitos anos de duras lições sobre como controlar seus verdadeiros sentimentos lhe foram de grande utilidade naquele momento porque lhe proporcionaram uma expressão tranqüila, obrigando a sua ira a ficar de lado. De fato, inclusive as arrumou para encolher-se de ombros.

Edward viu uma faísca de ira se espalhar nos castanhos olhos de Isabella, faísca essa que não seria notada caso Edward não mantivesse seus olhos tão fixos nos de sua cativa; ela parecia tão serena e controla que ele mal podia acreditar ser verdade. Aquela moça se controlava extraordinariamente bem, levando-se em conta que era apenas uma mulher.

- me responda, Isabella. Desejas que eu acredite que estavas vivendo nesta igreja?

- Não estive vivendo na igreja - respondeu Isabella quando não pôde seguir suportando o penetrante olhar de Edward nem um só instante mais - . Só escondi ali minhas coisas para assim poder escapar pela manhã.

Edward franziu o cenho enquanto refletia sobre o que acabava de ouvir.

Acaso o tomava por louco para pensar que ele chegaria a acreditar numa história tão insana? Nenhuma mulher abandonaria as comodidades de seu lar para viajar durante aqueles meses tão frios. E aonde ela queria que ele acreditasse que iria?

Tomou a rápida decisão de demonstrar crença na falsidade da história de Isabella, só para ver qual era sua reação quando a mentira fosse descoberta.

- Pode ir recolher seus coisas - disse-lhe.

Isabella não ia discutir sua boa vontade. Acreditou que ao dar sua aprovação, Edward também estava aceitando seu próprio plano para deixar a fortaleza.

- Então posso deixar esta fortaleza?

A Pergunta saiu de seus lábios antes de que pudesse conter-se. E Deus, como lhe tremeu a voz ao fazê-la.

- Sim, Isabella, deixará esta fortaleza - respondeu Edward.

Chegou a lhe sorrir. Aquela súbita mudança de humor deixou Isabella um pouco preocupada. Ele voltou o olhar para ele, tratando de lhe ler a mente. Era uma tentativa fútil, como compreendeu em seguida. Edward ocultava muito bem seus sentimentos, bem demais para que ela pudesse decidir se estava dizendo a verdade ou não.

Passando por debaixo de seu braço, Isabella pôs-se a correr pelo corredor que havia na parte detrás da igreja com Edward indo detrás dela.

O pequeno saco de arpillera continuava onde o tinha escondido no dia anterior. Isabella tomou em seus braços e logo se voltou para olhar Edward. Dispunha-se a lhe expressar sua gratidão, mas mudou de idéia assim que voltou a ver a expressão de surpresa em seu rosto.

- Não acreditou em mim? - perguntou, e em sua voz havia tanta incredulidade como a que se achava presente na expressão dele.

Edward lhe respondeu franzindo o cenho. Logo deu meia volta e saiu da igreja andando com passos rápidos e decididos. Isabella o seguiu. Agora suas mãos estavam tremendo de uma maneira que era quase violenta em seus intensos estremecimentos. Bella decidiu que só se tratava do horror da batalha que tinha presenciado e que começava a sortir efeito. Tinha visto tanto sangue, tantos mortos... Seu estômago e sua mente se rebelavam, e a única coisa que podia fazer era rezar para que fosse capaz de manter a compostura até que Edward e seus soldados fossem embora.

Assim que saiu da capela, arrojaram tochas acesas ao interior dela. Como ursos famintos, as chamas devoraram a construção com uma selvagem intensidade.

Isabella ficou contemplando o fogo durante um bom momento, até que se deu conta de que se estava agarrando à mão de Edward. Então se separou imediatamente dele.

Voltou-se e viu que tinham levado ao pátio interior os cavalos dos soldados. A maior parte dos homens de Edward já tinham montado e aguardavam ordens. No centro do pátio esperava a mais magnífica dos animais, um enorme corcel branco quase duas mãos mais alto que qualquer um dos outros cavalos. O escudeiro de loiros cabelos permanecia imóvel diretamente em frente do animal, tentando conservar as rédeas em suas mãos sem que tivesse muito êxito nesse trabalho. Aquele impressionante animal sem dúvida pertencia a Edward , uma besta adequada para a estatura do barão.

Edward assinalou o corcel a Isabella , lhe indicando que devia ir para ele. Bella franziu o cenho ante sua ordem, mas logo pôs-se a andar instintivamente para o enorme cavalo. Quanto mais perto estava dele, mais assustada se sentia. Um negro pensamento foi cristalizando no canto mais recôndito de sua confusa mente.

Santo Deus, não ia deixá-la ali.

Isabella respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. Disse-se que estava muito afetada para pensar com claridade. Pois claro que o barão não ia leva-la consigo. Por que ia fazer tal coisa, quando ela não era importante o bastante para tomar a atenção dele?

Decidiu que mesmo assim precisava ouvir sua negativa.

- Não pensará me levar contigo, não? - balbuciou. Sua voz soou claramente enrouquecida pela tensão, e soube que não tinha conseguido evitar que o medo chegasse a fazer ato de presença nela.

Edward foi até Isabella. Agarrou-lhe o saco e o jogou para seu escudeiro. Então Isabella teve sua resposta. Elevando o olhar para Edward, viu-o montar rapidamente e logo lhe estender a mão.

Isabella começou a retroceder. Que Deus a ajudasse, mas ia desafia-lo. Sabia que se tentasse subir naquele garanhão iria correr o risco de desmaiar, ou pior, gritar. Para ser sincera, Isabella acreditava preferir a morte à humilhação.

O corcel lhe dava ainda mais medo que o barão. Bella sentia falta da educação, e não possuía nenhuma instrução das habilidades básicas que compunham a arte de cavalgar. Lembranças de uns dias em que ela ainda era muito jovem, quando Caius tinha utilizado aquelas escassas lições de cavalgar como uma ferramenta a mais para obter sua submissão, ainda retornavam a sua memória de vez em quando. Agora que já era toda uma mulher, Bella se dava conta de que não havia razão alguma para todos esses medos dela, mas mesmo assim a criança assustada que havia dentro dela continuava rebelando-se com um temor tão obstinado como carente de lógica.

Deu outro passo para atrás. Então sacudiu lentamente a cabeça, rechaçando a ajuda de Edward. Sua decisão tinha sido tomada. Com isso os obrigaria a matá-la se o barão realmente estivesse disposto a fazer tal coisa, mas Isabella não ia subir ao corcel.

Sem pensar nem por um só instante em aonde ia, Isabella deu meia volta e pôs-se a andar. Tremia de tal maneira que deu vários tropeções. O pânico ia crescendo rapidamente dentro de seu ser até que terminou vendo-se quase cegada por ele, mas mesmo assim manteve o olhar firmemente dirigido para o chão e continuou andando para diante, dando um passo resolvido detrás de outro.

Deteve-se quando chegou ao corpo mutilado de um dos soldados do Caius. O rosto do homem se achava horrivelmente desfigurado. Aquele espetáculo demonstrou ser o ponto mais à frente do qual Isabella já não podia seguir adiante. Ficou imóvel ali, no centro do lugar onde inúmeros corpos estavam, contemplando ao soldado morto até que ouviu o eco longínquo de um grito cheio de agonia. O som não podia ser mais dilacerador. Isabella levou as mãos aos ouvidos para tratar de sossegar aquele ruído, mas a ação não serviu de nada. O horrível som a seguiu em sua mente.

Edward esporeou seu cavalo fazendo-o avançar assim que ouviu que Isabella começava a gritar. Chegou até ela, inclinou-se e a tomou em seus braços, levantando-a rapidamente do chão sem que tivesse necessidade de fazer algum esforço para isso. .

Isabella deixou de gritar assim que ele a tocou. Edward dispôs sua grossa capa até que sua cativa ficasse completamente coberta por ela. O rosto de Isabella descansava sobre os elos de aço de sua couraça, mas mesmo assim Edward dedicou tempo e atenção a jogar para diante uns quantos pregas da capa dela, de tal maneira que sua bochecha ficasse em cima do suave forro de pele de ovelha.

Nem por um só instante lhe pareceu que houvesse nada de estranho naquele repentino desejo de tratá-la com delicadeza. A imagem Isabella ajoelhando-se ante ele e tomando seus pés quase congelados debaixo de seu próprio vestido para lhes dar calor passou por seus pensamentos. Aquilo tinha sido um ato de bondade, e agora Edward não podia fazer menos por ela. Depois de tudo, ele era o único responsável pelo sofrimento de Isabella.

Edward deixou escapar um prolongado suspiro. Por todos os infernos, e pensar que além disso tinha começado sendo um plano tão fácil de levar a cabo! Sempre se podia confiar em uma mulher para que se complicasse tudo.

Agora havia muitas coisas que tinha que voltar a examinar. Embora o barão soubesse que Isabella não era consciente disso, não cabia dúvida de que ela tinha complicado tudo. Disse a si mesmo que teria que colocar um pouco de ordem em toda aquela confusão. Agora o plano se viu alterado e isso não lhe agradava, porque Edward sabia, com uma certeza que o assombrava e o enfurecia, que nunca deixaria Isabella partir.

Edward segurou a sua cativa com mais força e finalmente deu o sinal de partida. Ficou para trás com a finalidade de formar o fim do cortejo. Quando o último de seus soldados saiu dali, e já só se encontrava flanqueado por Jasper e o jovem escudeiro, dedicou uns minutos preciosos a contemplar a destruição.

Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás para poder ver claramente o rosto de Edward. Este teve que sentir como ela elevava o olhar para ele, porque baixou lentamente a sua até que se encontrou olhando-a diretamente aos olhos.

- Olho por olho, Isabella - disse-lhe.

Bella esperou a que lhe contasse algo mais, que explicasse algo, o que tinha feito seu irmão para provocar semelhante represália. Mas Edward se limitou a seguir contemplando-a em silêncio, como se estivesse desejando com todas suas forças que ela entendesse. Isabella já tinha compreendido que ele não ia oferecer nenhuma desculpa para ser tão implacável. Os vencedores não precisavam justificar-se.

Voltou-se para as ruínas e então se lembrou de uma das histórias queseu tio lhe tinha contado.

Padre Berton, seu tio, tinha falado a respeito das guerras púnicas que se livraram na antigüidade. Havia muitas histórias que tinham acontecido com o passar do tempo, a maioria das quais eram bastante mal vista pela Santa Igreja. Mas mesmo assim o padre Berton as tinha repetido para Isabella.

A batalha que acabava de presenciar tinha feito com que Isabella se lembrasse da história de Cartago. Durante a terceira e última guerra entre dois grandes poderes, os vencedores destruíram por completo a cidade assim que Cartago tevesse caído. O que não tinha sido queimado até converter-se em cinzas tinha sido enterrado debaixo do fértil chão. Nenhuma pedra foi permitida a ficar em cima de outra. Como última medida, os campos foram cobertos com sal para que nada crescesse ali no futuro.

A história se repetia aquela noite; agora tanto Caius como tudo aquilo que lhe pertencia estavam sendo profanado.

- Delenda est Carthago (Cartago precisa ser destruída) - sussurrou Isabella para si mesmo, repetindo o juramento feito há tanto tempo por Cartilha, um tribuno da antigüidade.

A observação que Isabella acabava de fazer deixou Edward um pouco surpreso, e ele se perguntou de como ela tinha conhecimento daquela historia.

- Certo, Isabella. Igual a Cartago, seu irmão deve ser destruído.

- E eu também pertenço ao Cai... a Cartago? - perguntou Isabella, negando-se a pronunciar o nome de seu irmão.

- Não, Isabella. Você não pertence a Cartago.

Bella assentiu e depois fechou os olhos, inclinando-se para diante até que ficou apoiada no peito dele.

Edward utilizou sua mão para lhe levantar o queixo, obrigando-a a que voltasse a olhá-lo.

- Não pertence ao Caius, Isabella - disse-lhe - . A partir deste momento, pertence a mim . Entendeste?

Isabella assentiu com a cabeça.

Edward afrouxou a pressão com que a sujeitava quando viu o muito que a estava assustando. Seguiu contemplando-a por um instante e logo muito devagar e, com muita delicadeza, cobriu-lhe a face com a capa.

Desde seu cálido esconderijo junto a ele, Isabella falou em um sussurro:

- Preferiria não pertencer a nenhum homem.

Edward a ouviu. Um lento sorriso atravessou seu rosto. O que lady Isabella quisesse ou deixasse de querer não significava absolutamente nada para ele. Porque agora lhe pertencia, querendo ou não.

Lady Isabella tinha selado seu próprio destino.

Tinha-lhe esquentado os pés.

**Fim do Sengundo Capitulo.**

* * *

Adriana Paiva: A historia é fantastica, eu realmente me apaixonei por ela, tem a dose perfeita de tudo aquilo que queremos encontrar em um livro. Por isso senti a necessidade de dividir com o maior numero de pessoas possiveis essa obra, eu me apaixonei pelo personagem do Edward. Bom, espero que goste mais ainda.

Nana:Claro que posso te mandar o e-book. Me adiciona no meu e-mai: milateixeira_ , contudo, deixa-me te avisar, o e-book desse livro é um tanto confuso. Eu tive que fazer algumas mudanças, mudar algumas palavras e expressões por serem MUITO complicadas, e as vezes ate sem sentindo. Mas eu te passo sim.

Bibi: O nome do livro é Esplendor da Honra de Julie Garwood, mas se você quiser baixar não vai encontrar com esse nome, procure [no 4shared] por Honra e Paixão. Também sou apaixonada por romances epicos.

Angel Cullen McFellou: Oii, bem vinda. Fico feliz que tenhas gostado.

Giovana: Sim, tem o livro e é fantastico.

Bom, beijos e ate mais.


	5. Chapter 3

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Viajaram em ritmo acelerado para o norte, durante o resto da noite e a maior parte do dia seguinte, parando apenas duas vezes para repousar os cavalos e deixá-los se recuperar da marcha forçada que o barão lhes impusera.

Isabella recebeu permissão para ter alguns momentos de privacidade, mas mal conseguia se agüentar nas próprias pernas, o que tornava a tarefa de atender suas necessidades pessoas um pouco penosas. E, antes que tivesse a oportunidade de esticar os músculos que protestavam, já estava sendo novamente levada para cima do corcel de Edward.

O barão havia decidido seguir pela estrada principal, uma vez que viajam em grande numero. Era um caminho, na melhor das hipóteses, tortuoso, sendo que mato cerrado e os galhos secos tornavam a passagem um continuo desafio ao mais hábil dos cavaleiros. Isabella, contudo, estava em segurança debaixo da capa e atrás do escudo de Edward.

Os soldados estavam bem protegidos pelas armaduras pesadas, com exceção dos que utilizavam capacetes cônicos sem viseira e montavam sem proteção nas mãos, sendo que a floresta nada significava para eles além de um pouco de atraso na marcha.

A cavalgada tortuosa continuou assim por quase dois dias. Quando Edward avisou que passariam a noite em um vale escondido que ele havia descoberto, Isabella estava plenamente convencida de que ele não era humano. Tinha ouvido os homens se referirem ao líder como o Lobo, e compreendeu a odiosa comparação bem demais. Edward usava o perfil do predador nas palmas do elmo. Então começou a imaginar que a mãe de seu captor deveria ter sido um demônio e o pai um lobo grande e feio, e que tal seria o motivo pelo qual ele conseguia suportar uma marcha tão cansativa e desumana.

Quando por fim se detiveram passar a noite, Isabella estava morta de fome. Sentou-se em uma pedra e contemplou como os soldados se ocupavam cuidando de seus cavalos. Essa era a primeira preocupação de um nobre, concluiu Isabella, pois sabia que sem os seus corcéis o cavaleiros nada podiam fazer. Sim, os cavalos estavam primeiro.

A seguir acenderam pequenas fogueiras. A comida chegou em último lugar, um parco jantar consistente em pão duro e queijo que tinha ido ficando amarelo. Chifres cheios de uma cerveja, que tinha gosto salgado, circularam também entre os homens, mas Isabella notou em que os soldados só bebiam uma pequena porção dela. Pensou que a cautela possivelmente se impôs a seu desejo de desfrutar da bebida, porque certamente precisariam encontrar-se o mais lúcidos possível durante aquela noite, pois se achavam em uma posição muito vulnerável.

Estava sempre presente o perigo de serem atacados por um grupo inimigo ou malfeitores, também tinham as bestas selvagens que percorriam os bosques com uma intenção muito parecida.

O escudeiro de Edward tinha recebido a ordem de ocupar-se de atender as necessidades de Bella. O moço se chamava Ansel, e Isabella em seguida soube pelo franzimento de seu cenho que o trabalho que lhe tinham atribuído não era muito de seu agrado.

Isabella consolou-se com a constatação de que cada quilometro ao norte a aproximava cada vez mais de seu destino secreto. Antes que o barão de Cullen interferisse em seus planos, ela havia planejado sua fuga. Pretendia viajar para a Escócia, para a casa de sua prima Alice. Chegara a conclusão de que tinha sido ingênua ao pensar ser capaz de tamanha proeza. Sim, agora tinha consciência de sua loucura, admitindo ate mesmo que não teria resistido mais que um dia e pouco por conta própria, montada na única égua que havia no estábulo de Caius que não a derrubaria. A égua, já bastante idosa e de lombo caído, não teria tido fôlego bastante para suportar tal jornada. Sem um cavalo vigoroso e roupas apropriadas, a fuga teria sido apenas uma outra forma de suicídio. E o mapa que Simon, com sua memória fraca, havia traçado as pressas a teria levado a deslocar-se em círculos.

Embora admitisse que em realidade não era mais que um sonho insensato, Isabella decidiu que teria que seguir ele. Agarrou-se a aquele brilho de esperança pela singela razão de que era o único que tinha. Edward certamente morava o bastante perto da fronteira escocesa para que ela pudesse chegar até sua prima a pé. Quão longe seria a casa de Alice? Possivelmente poderia chegar lá andando, ela esperava.

Os obstáculos terminariam vencendo-a no caso de que lhes permitisse chegar a encontrar um ponto de apoio. Isabella deixou de lado a razão e se concentrou em fazer a lista de tudo o que ia necessitar. Primeiro um cavalo que pudesse levá-la, logo as provisões e, em último lugar, a bênção de Deus. Depois de haver pensado um pouco, Isabella decidiu que tinha investido a ordem de importância, e acabava de colocar a Deus no primeiro lugar da lista, e o cavalo ficaria no último lugar; quando viu Edward dirigindo-se para o centro do acampamento. Santo Deus, acaso não era Edward o maior de todos os obstáculos aos quais teria que enfrentar? Sim, Edward, em parte homem e em parte lobo, seria o obstáculo mais difícil que deveria superar.

Edward não lhe havia dito nenhuma palavra desde que tinham saído da fortaleza de Caius. Durante esse tempo, Isabella esteve a ponto de enlouquecer de preocupação de tanto pensar naquela sua afirmação de que agora ela pertencia a ele. E o que significava isso exatamente? Desejou ter a coragem de lhe exigir uma explicação. Mas agora o barão se mostrava tão frio e distante com ela, que Bella o achava muito aterrorizador para que se sentisse capaz de aproximar-se.

Deus, estava esgotada. Não podia preocupar-se com ele agora. Quando tivesse descansado, já encontraria alguma maneira de escapar. Esse era o primeiro dever de uma cativa, não?

Isabella sabia que ela não tinha nenhuma experiência no que fazia referência a tais questões. Do que servia o fato de saber ler e escrever? Ninguém acharia aquela sua habilidade nada mais que insólita, dado que não se considerava aceitável que uma mulher tivesse recebido semelhante classe de instrução. Ainda mais que a maioria dos nobres nem sequer eram capazes de escrever seus próprios nomes. Confiavam nos clérigos para que se encarregassem de desempenhar aquelas tarefas tão carentes de significado por eles.

Isabella não culpava a seu tio de sua falta de instrução. Aquele sacerdote ao que sempre a amou como uma filha, sentiu prazer em lhe ensinar todas as histórias da antigüidade. Contava as aventuras do Odisseu que acabou por ser a favorita Bella. O guerreiro mitológico se converteu em seu companheiro quando era uma garota que passava todo seu tempo terrivelmente assustada. Isabella fingia que Odisseu se encontrava sentado junto a ela durante as largas e escuras noites, ajudando-a a mitigar seu medo de que Caius viesse e a levasse de retorno a casa.

Caius! Seu negro nome já bastava para fazer que lhe formasse um nó no estômago. Sim, seu irmão era a verdadeira razão pela qual Isabella carecia de todas as habilidades necessárias para a sobrevivência. Nem sequer era capaz de montar a um cavalo, pelo amor de Deus! Disso Caius também tinha culpa. Seu irmão a tinha levado a cavalgar umas quantas vezes, quando ela tinha seis anos, e Isabella ainda recordava aqueles dias com tanta claridade como se tivessem sido no dia anterior. Como ela era ridícula, ou ao menos isso era o que lhe tinha gritado Caius, dando botes sobre a cela como se fosse um monte de palha precariamente amarrado a seu suporte!

E assim que seu irmão se deu conta de quão assustada estava Isabella, o que fez foi atá-la à cadeira de montar e lhe dar uma palmada na garupa do cavalo para que se lançasse em um desenfreado galope através dos campos.

O terror de Isabella tinha excitado a seu irmão. Quando ela finalmente aprendeu a ocultar seu medo, Caius cessou por fim seu sádico jogo.

Até ali onde chegava sua memória, Bella sempre soube que não era amada nem por seu pai nem por seu irmão, e tinha tentado de todas as maneiras que conhecia para fazer que a quisessem, pelo um pouco. Quando Isabella fez oito anos a enviaram para seu tio padre Berton, o irmão mais novo de sua mãe, para que, a princípio, ser uma visita, que logo se converteu em longos anos cheios de paz. O padre Berton era o único parente vivo do lado materno da família. O sacerdote fez quanto pôde para criá-la e lhe repetia constantemente, até que finalmente Isabella quase chegou a acreditá-lo, que eram seu pai e seu irmão quem era uns estúpidos, e não ela.

Oh sim, seu tio era um homem muito bom e carinhoso, cuja as amáveis maneiras terminaram passando a formar parte do caráter de Isabella. O padre Berton lhe ensinou muitas coisas, nenhuma das quais era tangível, e a queria tanto como qualquer pai de verdade tivesse podido querer a sua filha. Explicou-lhe que Caius desprezava a todas as mulheres, mas nisso Bella não lhe acreditou. A seu irmão só importavam suas irmãs maiores. Tanto Clarissa como Sara tinham sido enviadas a magníficas mansões para que fossem adquirindo a educação apropriada, e as duas irmãs contavam com uma dote impressionante para contribuir ao matrimônio, embora só Clarissa tinha chegado a casar-se.

O padre Berton também lhe havia dito que se o pai de Isabella não queria ter nada com ela, era porque ela se parecia muito a sua mãe, uma mulher delicada e carinhosa com a que ele contraiu matrimônio para logo passar a converter-se em seu inimigo quase logo que se intercambiaram os votos núpcias. Seu tio não sabia qual era a razão pela que o pai Isabella tinha mudado de atitude, mas mesmo assim atribuía a culpa a sua alma.

Isabella quase não guardava nenhuma lembrança dos primeiros anos, embora uma agradável sensação de prazer enchia todo seu ser cada vez que lhe ocorria pensar em sua mãe. Naquela época Caius não tinha estado ali muito freqüentemente para poder zombar-se dela, e Isabella se encontrava adequadamente protegida pelo amor de sua mãe.

Caius era o único que dispunha das respostas às perguntas que se fazia Bella. Seu irmão possivelmente a explicaria tudo algum dia, e então ela o entenderia. E com a compreensão chegaria a cura, não é verdade?

Deus, decidiu Isabella, tenho que separar de minha cabeça todos estes pensamentos tão sombrios. Deixou-se escorregar da pedra e foi dar um passeio pelo acampamento, bem afastada dos homens.

Quando deu meia volta e entrou no denso bosque, ninguém a seguiu e isso permitiu que Isabella pudesse ocupar-se de dar satisfação às exigências de seu corpo. Já estava retornando por onde tinha vindo quando viu um pequeno arroio. A superfície das águas se havia gelado, mas Bella utilizou um ramo para quebrar o gelo. Ajoelhando-se junto ao arroio, lavou-se as mãos e a face. A água do arroio estava o bastante gelada para lhe enrugar as pontas dos dedos, mas aquele líquido cristalino tinha um sabor maravilhoso.

Então Isabella sentiu que alguém acabava de deter-se detrás dela. Voltou-se com tal rapidez que esteve a ponto de perder o equilíbrio. Era Edward, elevando-se sobre ela.

- Vem, Isabella - disse-lhe - . É hora de descansar.

Não lhe deu tempo a que respondesse a sua ordem, mas sim se inclinou sobre ela e a colocou em pé. Sua calosa mão era tão grande que rodeou as suas. As mãos de Edward eram firmes, mas seu contato era suave e não a soltou até que tivessem chegado à abertura de sua tenda, uma estrutura de estranho aspecto consistente em peles de animais selvagens que formavam uma cúpula graças às grosas e rígidos ramos que as sustentavam. As peles manteriam a raia o vento que já estava começando a aumentar. Outra pele cinza tinha sido estendida em cima do chão dentro da tenda, com a óbvia intenção de que fosse utilizada como cama. O resplendor da fogueira mais próxima projetava sombras que dançavam sobre as peles, fazendo que a tenda parecesse cálida e convidativa.

Edward lhe indicou com um gesto que entrasse. Isabella se apressou a lhe obedecer, mas uma vez dentro da tenda descobriu que não conseguia estar-se quieta. As peles de animal tinham absorvido uma grande parte da umidade do chão, e Bella se sentiu como se a tivessem deitado em cima de um enorme bloco de gelo.

Edward tinha ficado imóvel com os braços cruzados diante de seu peito e a contemplava enquanto ela tratava de ficar cômoda. Isabella manteve o rosto impassível, jurando-se que morreria antes de dirigir uma única palavra de queixa a Edward.

De repente ele voltou a segura-la com um brusco puxão, faltando muito pouco para que derrubasse a tenda em sua pressa. Tirando-lhe a capa dos ombros, Edward fincou apoiado em um joelho no chão e estendeu a capa em cima das peles de animal.

Isabella não entendia qual podia ser sua intenção. Tinha pensado que a tenda era unicamente para ela, mas o ato seguinte de Edward, que se acomodou no interior e, estirando-se quão longo era, ocupou a maior parte do espaço. Isabella começou a voltar-se, enfurecida ante a maneira em que ele tinha reclamado sua capa para sua própria comodidade. Por que não se limitou a deixá-la na fortaleza de Caius se tinha intenção de fazê-la morrer de frio, em vez de arrastá-la consigo através de meio mundo?

Nem sequer teve tempo de soltar uma exclamação abafada, porque Edward a prendeu com a rapidez de um relâmpago. Isabella caiu em cima dele e deixou escapar um gemido de protesto. Quase não tinha conseguido meter-se dentro de seu peito um pouco de ar fresco e uma nova ofensa antes de que Edward se voltasse sobre seu flanco, levando-lhe com ele. Logo estendeu sua capa por cima dos dois, deixando Isabella presa dentro de seu abraço. Sua face tinha ficado voltada para cima junto à base do pescoço de Edward, e alto da sua cabeça se encontrava justo debaixo do queixo dele.

Isabella, horrorizada ante uma posição tão íntima, tratou de separar-se. Empregou até o último grama de energia que possuía, mas a pressão de Edward era muito forte para que pudesse quebrá-la.

- Não posso respirar - murmurou junto ao pescoço de Edward.

- Pode sim - respondeu ele.

Isabella acreditou ouvir diversão em sua voz. Isso a enfureceu quase tanto como a arrogância de sua atitude. Como se atrevia a decidir se ela podia respirar ou não?

Bella estava muito irritada para que o fosse possível ter medo. De repente se deu conta de que suas mãos seguiam livres da pressão, e começou a lhe dar tapas nos ombros de Edward até que lhe arderam as palmas das mãos. Edward, que tinha tirado a cota antes de entrar na tenda, agora tinha seu peito coberto, apenas, por uma camisa de algodão. O fino tecido ficava tensamente estirada sobre seus largos ombros, perfilando os músculos. Isabella podia sentir a fortaleza que irradiava seu corpo através da suavidade do algodão. Deus, não havia nem um só grama de gordura para agarrar e beliscar! A pele de Edward era tão inflexível como sua teimosa natureza.

E entretanto, havia uma diferença muito clara. O peito de Edward em contato com sua bochecha era uma presença cálida, quase quente, e terrivelmente convidativa para aconchegar-se junto a ele. Além disso, cheirava muito bem, a couro e masculinidade, e Isabella não pôde evitar reagir. Estava esgotada. Sim, essa era a razão pela qual a proximidade de Edward estava tendo um efeito tão inquietante sobre ela. Mas o coração lhe batia a toda velocidade!

A respiração de Edward lhe esquentava o pescoço, reconfortando-a. Como podia ser que estivesse sentindo aquilo? Isabella estava tão confusa que nada parecia ter sentido para ela. Sacudiu a cabeça, decidida a tirar-se aquela sensação de sonolência que estava invadindo suas boas intenções, e logo fechou as mãos sobre a camisa de Edward e começou a puxá-la.

Edward já devia haver-se fartado dela, pois não parava de debater-se. Isabella o ouviu suspirar uns instantes antes de lhe agarrar suas mãos e as colocar debaixo da camisa, fazendo que as palmas destas ficassem plainas em cima do peito. A grossa capa de pêlo que cobria a cálida pele de Edward fez que Isabella sentisse um suave comichão nas pontas dos dedos.

Bella se perguntou como era possível que estivesse sentindo tanto calor quando no lado de fora fazia tanto frio. A proximidade de Edward era como um choque erótico e sensual que pesava sobre seus sentidos, alagando-a com sensações que Isabella nunca imaginou sentir. Sim, aquilo era erótico, sem dúvidas de que também era pecaminoso e obsceno, porque a pélvis de Edward se achava comprimida contra a união das pernas de Isabella. Agora Bella podia sentir a dureza de Edward precisamente ali, intimamente aninhada junto a ela. A camisola que tinha colocado estava demonstrando ser um amparo totalmente insignificante contra a virilidade de Edward, e a falta de experiência de Bella no referente a aquelas questões não proporcionava nenhum amparo contra as estranhas sensações, capazes de deixá-la totalmente perplexa, que lhe estava provocando aquela situação. Por que não se sentia enojada pelo contato de Edward? A verdade era que Bella não se sentia enojada, sentia apenas uma estranha falta de ar.

Então um pensamento espantoso se infiltrou na mente de Isabella e fez que exalasse um ofego de horror. Não era precisamente aquela a postura que adotava um homem quando se acoplava com uma mulher? Isabella esteve dando voltas a aquele pensamento durante uns momentos intermináveis e logo se apressou a descartar esse temor. Recordava que a mulher tinha que estar deitada de costas, e embora não estava muito segura de qual era a maneira exata em que se fazia aquilo, não acreditava que estivesse correndo um autêntico perigo. Em uma ocasião tinha ouvido de Marta enquanto falava com as outras faxineiras durante uma visita, e recordava que aquela mulher tão tosca sempre dava começo a cada uma das luxuriosos aventura que relatava com a observação de que ela tinha estado deitada de costas. Sim, recordou Isabella com um intenso alívio, Marta tinha sido muito precisa. _'' Eu tava de costas, né?''_, começava sempre. Agora Isabella lamentava não haver ficado a escutar o resto das atrevidas histórias daquela mulher.

Deus, essas era outras das áreas de sua educação que tinham sido infelizmente descuidadas! Então Isabella se zangou muitíssimo, porque uma dama decente não tinha que ver-se obrigada pensar em semelhante preocupação.

Todo era culpa de Edward, naturalmente. Estava a abraçando de uma maneira tão íntima, única e exclusivamente para zombar dela? Isabella se encontrava o bastante perto dele para que pudesse sentir a força de seus robustos músculos. Se quisesse, Edward podia esmagá-la. Isabella se estremeceu ante semelhante imagem e cessou imediatamente em seus esforços. Não queria provocar o bárbaro. Ao menos agora, a nova posição de suas mãos lhe protegia os seios, e Isabella agradeceu que assim fora. Sua gratidão teve uma vida muito curta, entretanto, porque logo que acabava de pensar que no fundo devia agradecer essa pequena mercê, Edward trocou de postura e então os seios de Isabella ficaram pegos a ele. Seus mamilos se endureceram, envergonhando-a ainda mais.

De repente Duncan voltou a mover-se.

- Que diabos...? - disse, rugindo a pergunta inacabada junto à orelha de Isabella. Ela não soube o que era o que tinha provocado aquele estalo por parte dele, só tinha certeza que ficaria surda durante o resto de sua vida.

Quando Edward deu um salto, resmungando um juramento que ela não pôde evitar ouvir, Isabella se apressou a separar-se. Olhou para Edward pelo canto do olho. Seu captor se apoiou sobre um cotovelo e estava procurando algo debaixo dele.

Então, precisamente no mesmo instante em que a mão de Edward levantava a arma, Bella se lembrou da adaga pertencente ao escudeiro que ela tinha escondido antes no forro de sua capa. Não pôde evitar franzir o cenho.

E Edward não pôde evitar sorrir.

Isabella ficou tão surpreendida por aquele sorriso tão cheia de espontaneidade que pouco faltou para que chegasse a devolver-lhe Então se deu conta de que o sorriso de Edward não chegava até seus olhos, e decidiu que seria melhor não sorrir.

- Para uma criatura tão tímida está demonstrando ter muitos recursos, Isabella - disse-lhe Edward.

Sua voz não podia ser mais doce e suave. Acabava de elogiá-la ou estava zombando dela? Bella não sabia o que pensar, por isso decidiu não lhe contar que se esqueceu da existência da arma. Se chegasse a admitir aquela verdade ante Edward, então não cabia dúvida de que ele a tomaria por uma estúpida.

- Foi você quem me capturou - recordou-lhe - . Se tive demonstrado ter recursos, é unicamente porque a honra me obriga a escapar. Tal é o dever de uma cativa.

Edward franziu o cenho.

- Ofende-te minha honestidade, milord? - Perguntou-lhe Isabella - . Então possivelmente seria melhor que não te dirigisse a palavra. Agora eu gostaria de dormir - acrescentou - E vou tratar de esquecer, inclusive, o fato de que esteja aqui.

Para demonstrar que tinha falado a sério, Isabella tratou de fechar os olhos.

- Vem aqui, Isabella.

Aquela ordem foi pronunciada em um tom tão suave que fez com que um calafrio de medo descendesse rapidamente pelas costas de Isabella, e um nó de tensão se formou dentro de seu estômago. Ele tentava amedrontá-la a ponto de deixá-la sem ar. E Isabella já estava se fartando de tudo aquilo. Não acreditava que pudesse ficar com mais medo. Abriu os olhos para olhar para Edward, e quando viu que agora a adaga estava apontando em sua direção, deu-se conta de que seu medo ainda podia aumentar.

Que covarde sou, pensou enquanto aproximava-se lentamente dele. Finalmente se estendeu sobre o flanco, voltando sua face para ele há poucos centímetros de distância.

- Está bem assim? - perguntou.

Logo depois descobriu que não o agradava, pois em um instante ela estava de costas com ele deitado sobre ela. Isabella o tinha tão perto que podia ver os pontinhos prateados que reluziam dentro de seus olhos verdes cinzentos.

Isabella tinha ouvido dizer que os olhos refletiam os pensamentos que passavam pela mente, mas nem mesmo assim pôde saber o que era o que Edward estava pensando. Isso a preocupou.

Edward observou Isabella. A confusão de emoções que lhe estava mostrando sem querer o divertia ao mesmo tempo que o irritava. Sabia que Bella lhe tinha muito medo, e entretanto não chorava nem lhe suplicava. E que formosa era, santo Deus! Um respingo de sardas cobria a ponte de seu nariz. Edward achou mais que atrativo aquele pequeno defeito. Sua boca também era atraente. Edward se perguntou que sabor aquela boca teria, e em seguida pôde sentir como começava a excitar-se só de pensar.

- Vais passar toda a noite me olhando? - perguntou-lhe Isabella.

- Talvez sim - respondeu Edward - . Se eu desejar - acrescentou, sorrindo ante a maneira em que ela tentou não franzir o cenho para sua resposta.

- Então eu terei que passar toda a noite acordada - respondeu Isabella.

- E a que se deve isso, Isabella? - perguntou-lhe ele com doçura.

- Se pensas que vais poder te aproveitar de mim enquanto durmo, barão, está muito equivocado.

Bella estava incrivelmente irritada.

- E como vou aproveitar-me de te, Isabella?

Ele estava sorrindo, e agora sim aquilo podia ser chamado de um autêntico sorriso, porque se refletia nas profundidades de seus olhos.

Isabella desejou ter ficado em silêncio. Deus, mas se agora era ela mesma que lhe estava colocando idéias obscenas na cabeça!

- Preferiria não falar dessa questão - conseguiu balbuciar finalmente - . Sim, esquece o que disse, rogo-lhe isso.

- Mas é que não quero esquecer - respondeu Edward - . Pensa que esta noite vou satisfazer minha luxúria e que a tomarei enquanto descansa?

Edward baixou a cabeça até que esta se encontrou há poucos centímetros do rosto de Isabella, fazendo que ela pudesse sentir o inebriante e quente hálito de Edward tocar-lhe a face. Viu como o rosto dela se ruborizou, e inclusive chegou ao extremo de expressar sua aprovação com um grunhido.

Isabella permanecia tão imóvel como uma muralha, presa por suas próprias preocupações.

- Não me tocará - balbuciou subitamente - Estás muito cansado para pensar em tais coisas... e além disso acampamos em um lugar claro e estamos cercados por teus homens... Não, não me tocará - concluiu.

- Possivelmente.

E o que podia significar aquilo exatamente? Isabella viu o brilho misterioso que reluzia nos olhos de Edward. Estaria extraindo um autêntico prazer da óbvia inquietação que sentia ela?

Decidiu que não ia consentir que Edward se aproveitasse dela sem que antes houvesse uma boa briga. Com esse pensamento na cabeça, atingiu-o, dirigindo seu punho justo debaixo de seu olho direito. O murro foi exatamente no alvo escolhido, mas Isabella pensou que ela tinha recebido mais dor de que ele. Em qualquer caso foi Bella que gritou de dor, porque Edward nem sequer chegou a pestanejar. Deus, ela provavelmente tinha quebrado a mão, e todo para nada!

- És feito de pedra - murmurou Isabella.

- Por que fizestes isso? - perguntou Edward em um tom cheio de curiosidade.

- Para te fazer saber que lutarei contigo até a morte se tentar me forçar - balbuciou Isabella. Tinha-lhe parecido que era um discurso muito valente, mas a força de suas palavras foi arruinada pelo tremor de sua voz. Suspirou, sentindo-se muito desanimada.

Edward voltou a sorrir.

- Até a morte, Isabella? - perguntou-lhe depois.

Apoiando-se na expressão realmente horrível que acabava de aparecer no rosto dele, Bella decidiu que a idéia lhe parecia muito agradável.

- Apressa-te muito a tirar conclusões - comentou Edward - . Isso é um defeito.

- Ameaçaste-me - contra-atacou Bella- . Isso é um defeito ainda maior.

- Não - argüiu ele - . Foi você a que o sugeriu.

- Sou a irmã de teu inimigo - recordou-lhe Isabella, sentindo-se muito comprazida pelo franzimento de cenho que aquele aviso provocou em Edward - . Não pode mudar esse fato - acrescentou.

A tensão desapareceu imediatamente dos ombros de Bella. Devia ter pensado naquele argumento antes.

- Mas com os olhos fechados, eu não saberei se é a irmã de Caius ou não - disse Edward - Dizem que vivia com um sacerdote expulso e que eras a amante dele. Mais na escuridão, isso não me incomodaria. Todas as mulheres são iguais quando a levamos para a cama.

Isabella desejou poder bater nele novamente. Aquelas malvadas especulações a tinham indignado a tal ponto que lhe encheram os olhos de lágrimas. Queria lhe gritar, lhe dizer que o padre Berton se achava em muito boas relações com seu Deus e com sua igreja, e que além de tudo ele era seu tio. O sacerdote era a única pessoa a que Isabella lhe importava um pouco, quão única a queria. Como ousava Edward a sujar a reputação de seu tio?

- Quem te contou essas histórias? - perguntou, com a voz convertida em um murmúrio enrouquecido.

Edward percebeu como suas palavras a feriram. Então soube que todas as histórias eram exatamente o que ele suspeitava ser, meras falsidades. Isabella não podia lhe ocultar sua dor. Além disso, ele já tinha reconhecido sua inocência.

Suas palavras cheias de malícia a tinham deixado em pedaços.

- Pensa que vou tratar de te convencer de que as falações que ouviste a respeito de mim não são verdadeiras? - Perguntou-lhe Isabella - . Bom, barão, pois então reflete outra vez. Acredite no quiser. Se pensar que sou uma rameira, então rameira sou.

Seu arranque de cólera não pôde ser mais veemente; era a primeira exibição de autêntica ira que Edward tinha presenciado desde que a tomou cativa. De repente se encontrou sentindo-se fascinado por aqueles incríveis olhos castanhos escuros que estavam cintilando com tal indignação. Sim, não cabia dúvida de que Isabella era inocente.

Edward então decidiu colocar fim a sua conversa para assim economizar novos desconfortos para Isabella.

- Durma -ordenou-lhe.

- Como posso dormir com o medo que tenho de que te aproveites de mim durante a noite? - perguntou ela.

- Realmente pensa que seria capaz de continuar dormindo enquanto eu fazia isso? - perguntou Edward em um tom cheio de incredulidade. Por Deus que ela o tinha insultado, mas mesmo assim ele compreendeu que Isabella era muito ingênua para saber o que tinha feito. Edward sacudiu a cabeça - Se decidir me aproveitar de te, tal como você o descreve, prometo que antes te acordarei. Agora fecha os olhos e durma.

Puxou-a para seus braços, obrigando a suas costas a ficarem unida a seu peito. O braço de Edward a rodeou de uma maneira que não podia ser mais íntima, repousando sobre a curva de seu seios. E depois estendeu a capa por cima dos dois, resolvido a expulsar os pensamentos da mente de Isabella.

Edward então notou que falar era mais fácil que fazer. O aroma de rosas seguia envolvendo-a, e agora o corpo de Isabella era tão suave junto ao dele. Sua proximidade funcionava quase embriagadoramente. Edward soube que o sono demoraria para chegar.

- Como o chamaria isso?

A pergunta de Isabella chegou até ele por baixo da capa que os cobria. Sua voz soou um pouco abafada pelo tecido, mas Edward ouviu até a última palavra que ela disse. Depois teve que repassar mentalmente toda a conversa que tinham mantido antes de que por fim acreditasse entender o que era que lhe estava perguntando Isabella.

- Aproveitar-me de te? - perguntou-lhe, clarificando sua pergunta.

Um instante depois sentiu como ela assentia com a cabeça.

- Estupro - disse Edward, murmurando aquela palavra tão execrável junto ao alto da cabeça de Isabella .

Bella se movimentou de repente, atingindo o queixo de Edward com a cabeça em sua pressa. A paciência deste começava a esgotar-se. Decidiu que não deveria mais falar com ela.

- Nunca possui nenhuma mulher a força, Isabella - disse-lhe - . Sua virtude está a salvo comigo. E agora, durma.

- Nunca? - disse Isabella, sussurrando sua pergunta.

- Nunca! - disse Edward.

Isabella acreditou. Era muito estranho, mas agora se sentia a salvo e sabia que não lhe faria mal enquanto dormisse. Sua proximidade já estava começando a reconfortá-la de novo.

O calor Edward não demorou para agir como uma droga que ia dormitando-a pouco a pouco. Pegou-se um pouco mais a ele, ouviu-o gemer quando acomodou suas costas junta ao corpo de Edward para estar mais cômoda, e se perguntou o que estava o incomodando agora. Quando Edward a sujeitou pelos quadris e a manteve imóvel, Isabella entendeu que sua movimentação o impedia de dormir.

Os sapatos lhe tinham caído dos pés, e Isabella os deslizou lentamente entre as panturrilhas de Edward para fazer-se com um pouco mais de seu calor. Teve muito cuidado de não mover-se muito por medo a voltar a irritá-lo.

O cálido fôlego de Edward lhe dava calor no pescoço. Isabella fechou os olhos e suspirou. Sabia que devia resistir a tentação, mas o calor de Edward mexia com ela, causando uma estranha sensação e fazendo com que ela lembrasse de uma historia antiga de Odisseu. A historia contava suas aventuras com as sereias. Sim, o calor do Edward parecia estar atraindo-a assim como a canção que cantaram aquelas ninfas mitológicas para atrair Odisseu e seus soldados a uma segura destruição. Odisseu soube ser mais inteligente que as sereias e colocou cera nos ouvidos dos homens para sossegar aquele irresistível som.

Isabella desejou ser tão ardilosa e cheia de recursos como o épico guerreiro.

O vento assobiava ao redor dela choramingando uma triste melodia, mas Isabella se achava bem protegida, firmemente estreitada entre os braços de seu captor. Fechou os olhos e então aceitou a verdade. A canção da sereia a tinha capturado.

Só despertou uma vez durante a noite. Sua costa tinha suficiente calor, mas o peito e os braços lhe estavam ficando gelados. Sempre movendo-se bem devagar para não perturbar o sonho de Edward , Bella deu a volta entre seus braços. Apoiou a bochecha no ombro Edward para que lhe servisse de travesseiro e deslizou as mãos debaixo de sua camisa.

Não estava completamente acordada quando Edward começou a lhe esfregar a sua testa com o queixo, Isabella suspirou satisfeita e apertou-os um pouco mais. As costeletas de Edward lhe faziam cócegas no nariz. Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás e foi abrindo os olhos lentamente.

Edward estava olhando-a fixamente. Sua expressão, tão cálida e cheia de ternura, tinha renunciado de repente a todas as defesas de antes. Mas sua boca parecia ter uma dura firmeza, e Isabella se perguntou o que sentiria no caso de ele a beijar.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma única palavra, mas quando Isabella aproximou-se de Edward, ele a recebeu a metade do caminho.

O gosto de Bella era tão bom como ele imaginava. Deus, que suave e convidativa era! Não se achava completamente acordada e por conseguinte não resistiu, embora devido a isso sua boca não se encontrava o bastante aberta para que ele pudesse penetrar nela. Edward resolveu aquele problema rapidamente lhe fazendo baixar o queixo com o polegar, e logo lhe colocou a língua dentro da boca antes de que Isabella pudesse adivinhar sua intenção.

Capturou o ofego afogado que saiu dela e logo lhe deu seu próprio gemido.

Quando Bella utilizou timidamente sua própria língua para acariciar a dele, Edward a deitou sobre as costas e se colocou entre suas pernas. Suas mãos lhe sustentaram os lados da face, mantendo-lhe imóvel para que recebesse seu delicado ataque.

As mãos de Isabella se achavam presas debaixo da camisa de Edward. Então seus dedos começaram a lhe acariciar o peito, despertando a pele de Edward até chegar a lhe infundir um intenso calor.

Edward queria chegar a conhecer todos seus secretos e satisfazer seu desejo ali mesmo e naquele preciso instante, e todo porque Bella se mostrava tão maravilhosamente disposta a responder a sua presença.

O beijo chegou a voltar-se tão intenso e abrasador que Edward soube que corria perigo de perder o controle. Sua boca se moveu uma e outra vez sobre a de Isabella para penetrar, tomar e acariciar com sua língua. Deus, era como se nunca pudesse saciar-se dela!

Foi o beijo mais incrível que ele já tinha experimentado, e Edward não lhe teria colocado fim se de repente ela não começasse a tremer. Um suave gemido escapou das profundidades da garganta de Isabella, e aquele som tão sensual quase conseguiu lhe fazer perder a razão.

Quando Edward se separou bruscamente dela, Bella ficou muito atônita para que pudesse reagir. Ele se baixo imóvel, jazendo sobre suas costas com os olhos fechados, e a única indicação de seu beijo que chegou a dar foi a de sua áspera e entrecortada respiração.

Isabella não sabia o que fazer. Deus, que vergonha sentia de si mesma! Que estranho impulso se apropriou dela? Havia agido de uma maneira tão licenciosa, tão... plebéia. E o franzimento de cenho que havia no rosto de Edward lhe estava dizendo que não o tinha comprazido.

Isabella foi tomada por uma vontade de chorar.

- Edward? - perguntou, pensando que sua voz soava como se já estivesse chorando.

Ele não respondeu, mas seu suspiro lhe disse que lhe tinha ouvido pronunciar seu nome.

- Me perdoa.

Sua desculpa deixou Edward tão surpreso, que ele virou-se para fita-la. O intenso desejo que ardia dentro dele era dilacerador e não pôde manter afastado o franzimento de cenho de sua face.

- Perdoastes por que? - quis saber, irritando-se ante quão áspera soou sua voz.

Soube que havia tornado a assustá-la, porque Isabella em seguida lhe deu as costas. Estava tremendo de uma maneira bastante violenta para que Edward também se desse conta disso. Dispunha-se a estender as mãos para ela para voltar a atraí-la para seus braços, quando Isabella lhe respondeu finalmente, dizendo:

- Por aproveitar-me de ti.

Edward não podia dar crédito ao que acabava de ouvir. Aquilo era o pedido de desculpa mais ridículo que já havia recebido.

Um lento sorriso foi impondo-se pouco a pouco ao franzimento de cenho que tinha escurecido seu semblante. De repente sentiu vontade de rir, e teria feito isso se as palavras de Isabella não tivessem soado tão verdadeiramente. E, seu desejo de não ferir seus sentimentos, também, conteve sua risada. Edward não entendia qual era a razão que o impulsionava a querer proteger os sentimentos de Isabella, mas aquela vontade estava ali presente o importunando.

Deixou escapar um prolongado gemido. Isabella o ouviu, e em seguida chegou à conclusão de que Edward estava profundamente aborrecido com ela.

- Prometo-te que não voltará a ocorrer, Edward - apressou-se a lhe dizer.

Edward lhe rodeou a cintura com o braço e a atraiu para ele.

- E eu te prometo que voltará a ocorrer sim, Isabella - disse-lhe. Para Isabella, aquelas palavras soaram mais certas que uma promessa.

**Fim do Capitulo**

* * *

Capitulo longo e cheio de coisas. O Edward vai ser um pouco misterioso e malvado na visão da Isabella por um bom tempinho... mas ele é muito.. sem palavras. Espero que estejam gostando.

Bom, se for para ser uma refém/cativeira - ou qualquer que seja o nome - de um homem como esse... eu aceito sorrindo e de bom gosto....

**Pandora: ** Que bom que está gostando... bom, como pode ver, ela ta ficando quente, e vai ficar mais ainda. Mas tem umas partes [que são as minha preferidas] que os dois são muito fofos. Espero que curta. Vou fazer o possivel para o postar o mais breve possivel.

**Line Teles:** Sinceramente eu não sei como está sendo essa adaptação, li duas vezes esse livro, e estou lendo uma terceira vez e quarta ao mesmo tempo [para poder adaptar], então a imagem do Dunca permanece inalterada assim como a da Madelyne, mas quando leio o resultado final acho que fica bacaninha. Estou confiando em vocês para em falarem se ta bom mesmo. Eu tbm sou apaixonada por romances épicos. Já li Orgulho e Preconceito e quase inventei uma máquina do tempo para ir atrás do Mr. Darcy =D. Bom, bejinhos.

**Sibby Meyer**: O Livro é ótimo. Pra ser sincera eu comprei ele por causa da capa. Tinha acabado de assistir New Moon e fui na livraria, eu vi ele e Para Sempre de Alyson Noel. Na semana seguinte fiz meu pai comprar os dois para mim. Eu li esse é um piscar de olhos, pois não consegui parar. E olha, a partir do cap dez que as coisas ficam realmente legais... Cronograma? Bom, to de férias, e minha historia eu escrevo quando to com vontade. E essa aqui demora um pouco para adptar, pois o e-book tem muitos erros que precisam ser corrigidos, e tem muitas frase um pouco complicadas de traduzir para o nosso português... mas faço o máximo para postar todo dia.

**-Granger2 :** Eu estou com Musica das Sombras aqui no pc, vou ler ele assim que terminar de ler O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, ele chega quarta feira e por enquanto to relendo Esplendor da Honra. To com um monte de livros da Julie para ler, queria comprar todos, mas só Esplendor da Honra me custo R$60,00 no sul ta mais barato, mas sou do nordeste então é mais caro.

**Angel Cullen McFellou**: Sim, o Edward, aqui, ele parece ser durão e sem coração, mas ele é MUITO fofo. Eu acho que sou mais apaixonada pelo Duncan [o personagem do Edward] que pelo Edward. Não sou louca, mas é que ele é muito fofo mesmo, principalmente no final da historia.

**Adriana Paiva:** Sei como é, se eu fosse uma mulher daquela época acho que teria sérios problemas, e o pior que não eram apenas as mulheres a sofrer com isso... todo mundo pertencia a alguem, até os suseranos eram vistos como vassalos pelo rei... bom, mas daqui a pouco vai se inverter as coisas, e o proprio Edward vai admitir isso, ele vai pertencer a ele. Essa parte é muito fofa, quando ele percebe que ta apaixonado por ele... e quando eles casam tbm... vou parar de falar.

**Ruth:** Oii, que bom que estás gostando... =D

**Catarina:** Don't Forget? Nossa, eu parei de postar ela aqui, tenho guardada no pc, mas...


	6. Chapter 4

**Esplendor da Honra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

O barão Caius se encontrava a meio-dia de dura galopada do lugar em que Edward estava acampando com seus homens. A sorte estava de seu lado, porque pôde cavalgar durante as horas noturnas sob a luz de uma resplandecente lua cheia. Seus soldados igualavam aos homens de Edward tanto em lealdade como em número, e nenhum só se queixou daquela súbita alteração em seus planos.

Um servente que estava meio louco tinha ido atrás deles para lhes comunicar a vil ação de Edward. Então todos se apressaram a retornar à fortaleza de Caius. Todos tinham presenciado a mensagem deixada nela pelo barão de Cullen. Sim, todos tinham visto os corpos mutilados daqueles soldados deixados na fortaleza para que se encarregassem de custodiar os domínios de Caius. Os homens se uniram em um clamor de indignação e vingança, e cada um deles jurou ser o que mataria Edward.

O fato de terem se aliado a Caius para trair o barão Edward, foi completamente ignorado, porque agora todos se achavam completamente concentrados em vingar ao homem que os mandava.

Caius não tinha demorado muito em decidir que iria atrás de Edward. Tinha dois motivos para isso, antes de tudo estava a compreensão de que seu plano para destruir o barão de Cullen por meios desonrosos seria revelado, fazendo-o parecer um covarde e ser ridicularizado na corte. Edward preveniria Guilherme II, e o rei, embora a favor de Caius,seria obrigado a ordenar uma batalha ate a morte entre os adversário para acabar com o que ele provavelmente consideraria uma diferença irrisória de opiniões. O rei, que se chamava Rufus, o Ruivo, devido a cor de seus cabelos e a seu temperamento fogoso, por certo ficaria irritado com a disputa. Caius sabia também que , se tivesse que enfrentar Edward em um campo de batalha, sairia perdendo. O barão de Cullen era um guerreiro invencível que havia demonstrado sua habilidade inúmeras vezes. Sim, Edward o mataria se tivesse a oportunidade.

Caius era um homem que se achava dotado de muitas habilidades, mas estas ficavam limitadas a certas áreas que não lhe eram de muita ajuda contra alguém como Edward. O poder de Caius era conhecido no tribunal, onde exercia a função de secretario para diversos assuntos, embora não soubesse ler nem escrever, deixando tais aspectos mundanos a cargo dos dois padres residentes. Quando o rei estava presidindo no tribunal a principal obrigação de Caius consistia em determinar quem eram os que tinham assuntos verdadeiramente merecedores de que chegassem a ser tratados com o rei, e quem não os tinha. Aquilo tinha terminado concedido-o uma posição muito poderosa. Caius era um mestre da manipulação. Infundia o medo naqueles homens de títulos inferiores ao dele que estavam dispostos a pagar de boa vontade em troca de ter a oportunidade de falar com seu rei. Caius aplainava o caminho a aqueles homens que só pensavam em uma coisa, e recebia grande quantias em ouro por ajudá-los. Agora podia perder tudo caso sua tentativa de matar Edward fosse descoberta.

O irmão de Isabella era considerado por todos como um homem muito bonito. Tinha os cabelos loiros com apenas uma sombra de ondulação para empanar suavemente seu brilho e os olhos de cor escura com fibras de dourado, e também era alto, embora muito magro, e tinha uns lábios perfeitamente esculpidos. E quando sorria, às damas da corte faltavam desmaiar ante ele. As duas irmãs de Caius, Clarissa e Sara, compartilhavam a mesma cor clara dos cabelos e o mesmo tom escuro dos olhos. Clarissa e Sara eram quase tão bonitas como o formoso Caius, e eram tão cortejadas quanto ele.

Caius era conhecido como o solteiro mais cobiçado da Inglaterra, e poderia ter a dama que quisesse. Mas ele não desejava qualquer mulher. Caius deseja Isabella. Sua meia-irmã era a segunda razão pela qual Caius andava detrás de Edward. Isabella tinha voltado para casa há apenas meses, e depois de haver-se esquecido dela durante a maior parte dos anos em que Bella estava crescendo, Caius tinha ficado muito impressionado quando viu as notáveis mudanças que tinham tido lugar em sua aparência. Isabella sempre tinha sido uma criança muito, feia. Seus grandes olhos avelãs engoliam a maior parte de sua face. Seu lábio inferior era muito carnudo e sua expressão passava a maior parte do tempo imobilizada na careta, e ela também era o bastante fraca, que chegava a parecer doente. Sim, Isabella tinha sido uma criança feia e desajeitada, com aquelas pernas suas tão largas e ossudas que sempre a faziam tropeçar cada vez que tentava executar uma reverência.

Mas não cabia dúvida de que Caius se equivocou ao julgar seu potencial. Durante a infância nunca tinha havido nada no aspecto de Isabella que fosse capaz de sugerir o fato de que algum dia poderia chegar a parecer-se tanto com a sua mãe. Bella tinha passado de uma criança feia para uma bela mulher, e de fato agora era tão formosa que chegava a ofuscar as suas meias-irmãs.

Quem imaginava que tamanha proeza pudesse acontecer? A tímida larva se converteu em uma magnífica borboleta. Os amigos de Caius também ficaram sem fala quando viram Isabella pela primeira vez. Demetri, que era o grande confidente de Caius, inclusive tinha chegado ao extremo de suplicar a este que lhe concedesse em matrimônio a mão de Isabella, depositando umas quantas libras de ouro para ter seu desejo realizado.

Caius não estava seguro se realmente queria entregar Isabella a alguem. Bella se parecia tanto a sua mãe que quando Caius a viu pela primeira vez, a reação que teve ante ela foi de uma natureza totalmente física. Aquela foi a primeira vez em muitos anos que Caius sentia agitar-se dentro dele semelhante sentimento por uma mulher, e essa novidade surtiu um efeito tremendo sobre ele. Só a mãe de Isabella tinha sido capaz de afeta-lo de tal maneira. Ah, Renné, o grande amor de seu coração! Ela tinha estragado Caius para as demais mulheres. Agora que não podia ter ao Renné, era como se lhe tivessem roubado todo seu caráter. Caius tinha acreditado que sua obsessão terminaria chegando a seu fim com a morte de Renné, e agora tinha que admitir que tudo tinha sido uma vã esperança. Não, a obsessão seguia viva. Isabella, sua meia-irmã, podia ser sua segunda oportunidade de demonstrar que era um homem.

Caius levava uma existência atormentada. Não conseguia chegar a decidir-se entre sua cobiça e sua luxúria. Queria ter Isabella para seu próprio uso, mas também queria o ouro que ela traria consigo. Se era o bastante ardiloso, pensou, possivelmente poderia ter ambas as coisas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella despertou na posição mais embaraçosa possível. Encontrava-se em cima de Edward. Uma bochecha descansava sobre seu duro e plano estômago, suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas com as do barão, e suas mãos estavam colocadas entre as coxas dele.

Devido a seu estado de sonolência, ela não entendeu com rapidez exatamente onde descansava. Edward estava tão quente, entretanto... tão duro. OH, Deus, suas mãos estavam descansando nas partes intimas de Edward. Os olhos abriram-se de repente. Retesou-se de seu captor, não ousando sequer respirar. Fazei com que ele esteja dormindo, implorou ela.

- Finalmente acordaste.

Edward soube que lhe tinha dado um susto quando a sentiu ficar subitamente rígida junto a ele. Então as mãos de Isabella se incrustaram violentamente na união de suas pernas, e Edward reagiu com um gemido. Demônios, Isabella ainda conseguiria fazer dele um eunuco se lhe desse meia oportunidade!

Isabella se voltou de lado, atrevendo-se a levantar a vista para lançar um rápido olhar a Edward. Pensou que provavelmente tivesse que pedir desculpa por havê-lo golpeado acidentalmente justo naquele lugar, mas então ele saberia que ela era plenamente consciente de onde tinham estado suas mãos, verdade?

OH, céus, podia sentir como começava a ruborizar-se. E aquela manhã Edward tinha voltado a franzir o cenho. Em qualquer caso não parecia estar disposto a escutar nenhuma desculpa que ela pudesse lhe oferecer, por isso Isabella decidiu esquecer-se de suas preocupações.

O barão de Cullen tinha um aspecto realmente feroz. Sim, a barba marrom bronzeada que tinha começado a lhe crescer realmente o fazia parecer mais um lobo que um homem, e além disso, estava a observando com uma curiosidade que Isabella considerou muito inquietante. Suas mãos seguiam lhe abrangendo as costas. Então Isabella lembrou-se de como ele havia a aquecido durante a noite. Ele poderia ter molestado-a com a maior facilidade. Ela entendeu que tentava provocar em si o medo que sentia dele, porem, era bastante honesta para admitir que a verdade era exatamente o contrario. Oh, Edward a assustava, sim, mas não da mesma maneira que Caius.

Aquela era, de fato, a primeira manhã em semanas que tinha voltado para a casa de seu irmão, em que Isabella não se despertou sentindo em seu estômago um desagradável nó produzido pelo medo. Também conhecia a razão de que assim fosse: Caius não se encontrava ali.

Edward não se parecia em nada com Caius. Não, um homem que desejava infligir a crueldade sem dúvida não teria compartilhado seu calor com ela enquanto dormiam. E além disso, Edward fazia honra a sua palavra. Não tinha aproveitado de... Santo Deus, ela o tinha beijado! Isabella recordou cada fragmento do ocorrido com uma súbita claridade que lhe acelerou o pulso.

Bella estava segura de que sua expressão não revelava os espantosos pensamentos que lhe passavam pela cabeça, e deu graças a Deus pelo fato de que tivesse aprendido a ocultar seus sentimentos. Aquilo era um pequeno consolo, verdade? Sim, pensou com um leve suspiro, Edward não podia saber o que ela estava pensando.

Edward observava Isabella, secretamente divertido pela maneira em que ela ia lhe mostrando uma emoção detrás de outra. Seus olhos a delatavam. Durante os últimos minutos, Edward tinha visto neles medo, vergonha e, parecia-lhe, também alivio.

O barão Cullen era um homem que tinha aprendido a encontrar todos os defeitos que houvesse em outros homens. Como guerreiro, saber o que seu oponente estava pensando era de grande valor na hora de acelerar suas reações. Edward também tinha aprendido a descobrir o que era de mais valor para seu inimigo. E uma vez que o tinha descoberto, então o arrebatava. Era uma maneira de agir própria daqueles que combatiam, mas essas lições também tinham chegado a infiltrar-se em suas relações pessoais. Uma coisa não podia separar-se da outra. E embora Isabella não fosse consciente disso, já lhe tinha proporcionado várias pistas muito importantes a respeito de seu caráter. Bella era uma mulher que valorizava muito o controle. Manter oculta suas emoções parecia ser uma tarefa muito importante para ela. Isabella já lhe tinha revelado que nem todas as mulheres se achavam governadas por suas emoções. Só em uma ocasião tinha mostrado uma reação externa, durante a destruição de seu lar. Então tinha gritado com voz cheia de angústia quando viu o corpo mutilado do vassalo de Caius. Entretanto, Edward duvidava de que Isabella soubesse que tinha chegado a perder o controle de si mesma.

Sim, Edward estava descobrindo todos os segredos de Isabella, e o que tinha averiguado até o momento o deixava perplexo. Para falar a verdade, também o comprazia muito.

Separou-se dela, porque do contrário o impulso de voltar a tomá-la em seus braços e beijá-la novamente teria chegado a fazer-se muito intenso para que pudesse ser ignorado. De repente sentiu muita vontade de chegar em casa. Não se sentiria tranqüilo até que tivesse Isabella bem protegida pelos muros de sua fortaleza.

Levantou-se, alongou os músculos e se afastou, tirando-a por completo de sua mente. O sol estava se escondendo por trás das nuvens brancas como leite, nuvens que com certeza iriam bloquear qualquer calor que derretesse a leve geada que cobria o chão. Havia muito o que fazer antes que houvesse luz suficiente para a viajem. Embora o novo dia fosse de um frio penetrante, o vento estava calmo o bastante para agradar Edward.

Isabella sabia que não demorariam muito para voltarem a cavalgar. Calçou os sapatos, sacudiu a terra de seu vestido e se envolveu com a capa. Sabia que sua aparência devia está arrasada, e decidiu que teria que fazer algo.

Foi em busca do Ansel. O escudeiro estava preparando o corcel de Edward. Isabella lhe perguntou onde estava sua bolsa, embora se mantivesse há uma prudente distancia do grande cavalo e teve que gritar sua pergunta, e logo lhe expressou profusamente sua gratidão ao moço assim que este lhe entregou a bolsa.

A princípio só ia lavar o rosto e as mãos, mas a água cristalina parecia muito tentadora. Isabella utilizou o sabão com perfume de rosas, que tinha metido dentro de sua bolsa para tomar um rápido banho e logo trocou de vestimenta.

Deus, que frio fazia! Quando terminou de vestir-se, Bella já estava tremendo. Usava um vestido amarelo pálido que lhe chegava até os tornozelos, em cima, uma suntuosa túnica de cor dourada até os joelhos. As mangas compridas eram bordadas com um azul-pavão.

Isabella arrumou sua bolsa, e depois se ajoelhou junto ao riacho e começou a cuidar do cabelo. Agora que tinha descansado, e que sua mente não se achava consumida pelo medo, dispunha de muito tempo para pensar em sua situação. A primeira pergunta que devia responder era por que Edward a tinha levado consigo. Havia dito que lhe pertencia. Bella não entendeu o que ele tinha querido dizer com semelhante observação, mas era muito tímida para lhe pedir que se explicasse.

Jasper veio a procurá-la. Isabella o ouviu aproximar-se e se voltou com o tempo justo de vê-lo chegar.

- É hora de irmos! - gritou Jasper. A força de sua voz quase a jogou na água. Jasper se apressou a alargar a mão e colocá-la em pé em um brusco puxão, com o que sem dar-se conta a salvou daquela humilhação.

- Ainda tenho que arrumar meu cabelo, Jasper. Então estarei preparada. E realmente não precisa gritar - acrescentou, mantendo um tom deliberadamente suave – Tenho uma excelente audição.

- Os cabelos? Ainda tem que...? - Jasper tinha ficado muito perplexo para que pudesse seguir falando, e lhe lançou um olhar que sugeria que Isabella tinha perdido o juízo - És nossa cativa, pelo amor de Deus - conseguiu balbuciar finalmente.

- Sim, já concluí isso - respondeu Isabella, falando em um tom tão sereno como a brisa da manhã - . Mas isso significa que posso terminar de me arrumar o cabelo antes de que partamos, ou que não posso?

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Estás tentando me provocar? - perguntou-lhe Jasper – Lady Isabella, tua situação já pode qualificar-se de muito delicada no melhor dos casos. É muito boba para te dar conta disso?

-Gritas cada palavra. É seu hábito, ou é porque sou a irmã do Caius?

Jasper não respondeu imediatamente, mas sua face se voltou de um vermelho intenso. Isabella sabia que o estava colocando ainda mais fúria. Lamentava-o, mas decidiu seguir adiante de todas maneiras. Era evidente que Jasper não sabia controlar seu caráter, e se soubesse controlá-lo, possivelmente lhe diria o que ia ocorrer a ela. Jasper era muito mais fácil de entender que seu irmão. E muitíssimo mais fácil de manipular, se Isabella soubesse ser o bastante ardilosa.

- Por que me capturastes? - perguntou a Jasper sem poder conter-se. Aquela pergunta inesperada a fez tremer. Não tinha sido inteligente, e por isso Isabella ficou bastante surpresa quando Jasper acabou respondendo a pergunta.

- Foi seu irmão o que fixou os termos desta guerra, Isabella - disse-lhe - . Isso é algo que você sabe muito bem.

- Não sei de nada que está acontecendo - protestou Bella - . Explique-me isso se tiver a bondade. Eu gostaria de chegar a entender.

- Por que te faz de inocente comigo? - quis saber Jasper - Todo mundo na Inglaterra sabe o que esteve passando durante o último ano.

- Nem todo mundo, Jasper - replicou Isabella - Faz dois meses que retornei à casa de meu irmão. E passei muitos anos vivendo em uma área muita isolada.

- Sim, isso é certo - zombou Jasper – Vivia com o padre que perdeu a batina.

Isabella pôde sentir como sua compostura começava a rachar-se. Agora queria lhe gritar a aquele vassalo arrogante. Acaso toda a Inglaterra acreditava naquele horrível rumor?

- Muito bem - anunciou Jasper, parecendo não dar-se conta da nova fúria que se apropriou de Bella - . Contar-te-ei todas as verdades, e quando tiver terminado de fazê-lo então já não será capaz de seguir fingindo. Os soldados de Caius atacaram duas propriedades que pertenciam a vassalos leais de Edward. Em cada um dos ataques teve lugar uma matança totalmente desnecessária de mulheres e crianças. Os vassalos tampouco receberam nenhuma advertência prévia, porque seu irmão fingiu que vinha com amizade até que seus homens estivessem dentro das fortalezas.

- Por que? - perguntou Isabella - Por que Caius fez isso? O que esperava ganhar?

Tentou que não parecer tão atônita . Isabella sabia que seu irmão era capaz de tais traições, mas mesmo assim não podia entender o motivo.

- Sem duvidas Caius sabia que, como suserano dessas terras, Edward não ignoraria tal ato- falou ela.

- Sim, Isabella, e essa era precisamente sua esperança. Caius esteve tentando matar Edward - acrescentou com uma obscena gargalhada - Teu irmão está faminto de poder. Só há um homem a que deva temer em toda a Inglaterra, e esse homem é Edward. Estão igualados no poder. Todos sabem que Caius pode fazer-se escutar pelo rei, certo, mas os soldados Edward são os melhores guerreiros do mundo. O rei valoriza a lealdade de meu irmão tanto como valora a amizade de Caius.

- O rei permitiu essa traição? - perguntou Bella.

- Guillermo se nega a agir sem provas - respondeu Jasper, e sua voz refletiu o desgosto que sentia - . Não defende nem a Caius nem a Edward. Uma coisa sim que posso lhes prometer, lady Isabella: quando nosso rei retornar da Normandia, já não poderá seguir fugindo do problema por mais tempo.

- Então Edward não pôde agir no nome de seus vassalos? - perguntou Isabella - É essa a razão pela que foi destruído o lar de meu irmão?

- És muito ingênua se acredita que Edward não faria nada. Expulsou imediatamente aqueles bastardos das propriedades de seus vassalos.

- De que forma, Jasper? - Isabella sussurrou sua pergunta - Edward também matou aos inocentes assim como aos culpados?

- Não - respondeu Jasper - . Às mulheres e as crianças não lhes fizeram nada. Nós, os Cullen, não somos carniceiros, Isabella, não importa o que teu irmão tenha te dito. E nossos homens tampouco se escondem detrás de umas cores falsas quando atacam.

- Caius não me disse nada - voltou a protestar Bella - Esqueces que só sou uma irmã. Não tenho direito de ter acesso aos pensamentos dele - Seus ombros se encurvaram. Oh, Deus, havia tanto no que refletir, tanto que raciocinar e esclarecer... - . O que ocorrerá se o rei fica do lado de Caius? O que ocorrerá a seu irmão então?

Jasper ouviu o medo que havia em sua voz. De repente Bella estava se comportando como se realmente se importasse com o que pudesse chegar a acontecer com Edward. Aquilo não tinha nenhum sentido, considerando sua posição como cativa. Lady Isabella conseguiria confundi-lo se ele a permitisse.

- Edward é um homem que tem muito pouca paciência, e seu irmão selou seu destino quando ousou tocar a um Cullen - disse-lhe - Meu irmão não esperará que o rei tenha voltado para a Inglaterra para que possa ordenar uma luta ate a morte com o miserável de teu irmão. Não, Edward vai matar Caius, com ou sem a bênção do rei.

- A que te refere quando diz que Caius tocou em um Cullen? - perguntou Isabella- Caius matou algum de teus irmãos? - supôs.

- Ah, assim finge que tampouco sabe nada a respeito de Rosalie. É dessa maneira que funciona este jogo? - quis saber Jasper.

Um súbito nó de temor oprimiu o estômago de Isabella, porque não lhe tinha passado por cima a aterrorizadora expressão que acabava de aparecer nos olhos do Jasper.

- Por favor - murmurou, baixando a cabeça contra seu ódio - Tenho que saber tudo a respeito disto. Quem é Rosalie?

- Nossa irmã.

A cabeça de Isabella subiu de repente.

- Iriam à guerra por uma irmã? - perguntou. Parecia totalmente assombrada. Jasper não soube que conclusões tirar de semelhante reação.

- Nossa irmã foi à corte, e enquanto estava lá, Caius a surpreendeu em um momento em que se encontrava só - explicou-lhe - . Violou-a, Isabella, e a atingiu com tal brutalidade que é um milagre que tenha sobrevivido. Seu corpo se curou, mas sua mente ficou em pedaços.

A compostura de Isabella cedeu definitivamente. Deu as costas a Jasper para que este não pudesse ver as lágrimas que corriam por suas bochechas.

- Sinto muito, Jasper - murmurou.

- E acredita no que acabo de te contar? - quis saber Jasper, falando com voz enrouquecida. Queria estar seguro de que lady Isabella já não seria capaz de seguir negando a verdade.

- Uma parte dessa história, sim - respondeu Isabella - Caius é capaz de atingir a uma mulher até matá-la. Mesmo assim não sei se poderia violar a uma mulher, mas se diz que isso foi o que ocorreu, então acreditarei. Meu irmão é um homem muito malvado. Não lhe concederei minha defesa.

- Então , no que é o que não acredita? - perguntou Jasper, voltando a gritar.

- Tu me fazes pensar que valorizas tua irmã - confessou Isabella - Isso é o que me deixa tão confusa.

- Oh Deus! Do que estás falando?

- Tens tanto ódio por mim por que Caius desonrou o nome tua família ou por que ele tocou em tua irmã?

Jasper enfureceu diante daquela pergunta tão maldosa. Agarrou Isabella e a virou com força, de frente para si. Suas mãos apertaram-lhe os ombros, fazendo-os doer.

- É obvio que é por causa de minha irmã! - gritou - . Olho por olho, Isabella. Tiramos de teu irmão o que mais valorizava. Tu! Agora Caius virá atrás de ti, e quando o fizer, morrerá.

- Assim, sou responsável pelos pecados de meu irmão?

- É uma isca que será utilizada para atrair ao demônio - resmungou Jasper.

- Esse plano tem uma falha - murmurou Isabella, e a vergonha que sentia ressonou em sua voz – Caius não virá a por mim. Não significo nada para ele.

- Caius não é nenhum idiota - disse Jasper, enfurecendo-se porque de repente compreendeu que Bella não podia ter falado mais a sério.

Nem Isabella nem Jasper ouviram Edward chegando.

- Solte-a Jasper. Agora!

Jasper se apressou a obedecer e inclusive deu um passo atrás, interpondo um pouco de distancia entre ele e sua cativa.

Edward foi ate seu irmão, com a intenção de averiguar por que Isabella estava chorando . Permitiu que Jasper visse quão furioso estava.

Isabella se colocou entre os dois irmãos e encarou Edward.

- Não me fez nenhum mal - disse - Seu irmão só estava explicando porque vim parar aqui. Isso é tudo.

Edward pôde ver a dor que havia nos olhos de Bella, mas antes de que pudesse lhe fazer alguma pergunta, ela deu meia volta, agarrou sua bolsa e acrescentou:

- É hora de partir.

Passou por Jasper, e caminhou em direção ao acampamento. Edward viu como seu irmão se apressava a seguir o caminho de Isabella.

O irmão mais novo parecia preocupado.

- Isabella quer que acredite que não é culpada - murmurou.

- Isabella te disse isso? - perguntou Edward.

- Não - admitiu Jasper com um encolhimento de ombros - . Não defendeu a si mesma em nenhum momento, Edward, mas se comportou de uma maneira condenadamente inocente. Demônios, não a entendo! Pareceu surpreender-se muito com o fato de que nos importemos com nossa irmã. Acredito que isso também foi uma reação autêntica. De fato, chegou a me perguntar se valorizávamos Rosalie.

- E como reagiu Isabella quando lhe respondeu? - perguntou Edward.

- Pareceu sentir-se ainda mais perplexa. Não a entendo - murmurou Jasper - Quanto mais cedo este plano chegar ao fim, melhor. Lady Isabella não é o que eu esperava.

- Lady Isabella é uma contradição - admitiu Edward - Bem sabe Deus que ela não conhece sua própria valia. - Suspirou ao fazer o comentário, e então acrescentou - Vem, que o tempo corre. Se nos dermos pressa, estaremos em casa antes do anoitecer.

Jasper respondeu à ordem com um assentimento de cabeça e pôs-se a andar junto a seu irmão.

Enquanto voltava para acampamento, Isabella decidiu que não iria a nenhuma parte. Ficou imóvel no centro do acampamento, com sua capa lhe envolvendo os ombros. Ansel tinha pego sua bolsa e Isabella não tinha protestado por isso ante o escudeiro. Não se importava com sua bagagem. Para falar a verdade, não acreditava que houvesse nada que lhe importasse. Só desejava que a deixassem em paz.

Edward pôs-se a andar para o escudeiro, para terminar de colocar os arreios de combate. Indicou com a mão para que Isabella subir em seu corcel, e logo seguiu andando. Então se deteve de repente e se voltou lentamente para olhar Isabella, sem poder acreditar no que lhe parecia ter visto.

Isabella havia tornado a lhe dizer que não. Edward ficou tão assombrado por aquela exibição de desafio que não reagiu imediatamente. Isabella sacudiu a cabeça uma terceira vez, e depois se voltou bruscamente e pôs-se a andar para o bosque.

- Isabella!

O rugido de Edward a deteve. Bella se voltou instintivamente para olhá-lo, rezando dentro de sua cabeça para ter a coragem de voltar a desafiá-lo.

- Sobe no meu cavalo. Agora.

Olharam-se o um ao outro durante um longo momento cheio de silêncio. Então Isabella se deu conta de que todos outros tinham feito uma pausa no que estivessem fazendo e estavam olhando. Edward não recuaria diante de seus homens. A maneira em que ele a estava olhando o deixou muito claro para Isabella.

Bella recolheu as saias e se apressou a plantar-se diretamente diante de Edward. Os homens podiam estar olhando, mas se ela falasse em voz baixa, então não poderiam ouvir o que dizia a quem os mandava.

- Não vou contigo, Edward. E se não fosse tão teimoso, já teria compreendido que Caius não virá por mim. Estás desperdiçando seu tempo. Me deixe aqui.

- Sozinha no mato? - perguntou Edward com um sussurro tão suave como o tinha sido o dela - . Não duraria nenhuma hora.

- Sobrevivi a situações piores, milord - respondeu Isabella, erguendo seus ombros - Minha decisão está tomada, barão. Não vou contigo.

- Isabella, se um homem negasse a minha ordem da maneira em que você acaba de fazer, não viveria o tempo suficiente para poder alardear disso. Quando dou uma ordem, espero que seja levada a cabo. Não ouse voltar a me responder com uma negativa, ou um reverso de minha mão lhe fará pagar isso te deixando atirada no chão.

Era um truque de bastante mal gosto por parte de Edward, e a lamentou logo que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Segurou o braço de Isabella, e soube que lhe estava fazendo mal sem dar-se conta quando ela torceu o gesto em uma careta de dor. Edward a soltou imediatamente, esperando que ela pusesse-se correr para obedecê-lo.

Isabella não se moveu. Elevou o olhar para ele, com aquela majestosa compostura novamente presente em seu rosto, e disse sem alterar-se:

- Estou acostumada a ser atirada ao chão, assim faz o que quiser. E quando houver tornado a me colocar em pé, pode voltar a me derrubar de um murro se tal for seu desejo.

Suas palavras perturbaram Edward. Sabia que Isabella estava dizendo a verdade. Franziu o cenho, enfurecido ao pensar que alguém se atreveu a maltratá-la e sabendo, sem necessidade de que ela o dissesse, que era Caius quem tinha repartido o castigo.

- E por que teu irmão...?

- Isso carece de importância - interrompeu-o Isabella antes que Edward pudesse terminar sua pergunta. Agora lamentava não haver dito nada. Isabella não queria simpatia ou compaixão. Só queria era que a deixassem morrer em paz.

Edward suspirou.

- Sobe a meu cavalo, Isabella.

Aquela onda de coragem que tinha dado forças a Isabella por uns instantes a abandonou assim que viu flexionar o músculo junto à bochecha de Edward. O movimento acentuou a tensão que tinha apertado seus queixos.

Edward desafogou a irritação que sentia deixando escapar um rouco grunhido. Depois a fez voltar-se até deixar a de face ao lugar no que estava atado seu corcel e a empurrou suavemente.

- Deste-me outra razão para matar Caius - murmurou.

Isabella começou a voltar-se para lhe pedir que explicasse sua observação, mas a expressão que havia nos olhos de Edward indicava que lhe tinha esgotado a paciência. Bella aceitou o fato de que tinha saído perdedora daquela discussão. Edward estava decidido a levar-lhe consigo, sem se importar com o que ela dissesse ou fizesse.

Exalou um prolongado suspiro cheio de melancolia e logo pôs-se a andar para o cavalo de Edward. A maioria dos soldados ainda não tinham reatado suas tarefas. Todos olhavam para Bella, que tentou parecer serena. Dentro de seu peito, o coração lhe batia como se fosse sair de seu lugar. Embora o medo ao temperamento de Edward pesasse grandemente sobre seu ânimo, agora havia uma preocupação imediata maior que a torturava: o corcel de Edward. Que lhe agarrassem e lhe jogassem na garupa daquele enorme e feio monstro era uma coisa, mas montar sem ajuda era algo muito distinto.

- Que covarde sou - murmurou Isabella para si mesmo

Agora estava copiando ao padre Berton, o qual estava acostumado a falar sozinho, e se lembrou de que em uma ocasião seu tio lhe havia dito que não havia ninguém mais interessado no que pudesse ter que dizer que ele mesmo. Aquela lembrança tão querida a sorrir.

- OH, padre Berton, que envergonhado se sentiria se pudesse ver-me agora... Tenho que montar a um cavalo saído do inferno, e certamente passarei vergonha.

A ironia de sua preocupação finalmente conseguiu brincar com seu medo.

- Por que me preocupar tanto em passar vergonha, quando o cavalo de Edward vai pisotear-me até a morte? O que me importará então que pensem que sou uma covarde? Já estarei morta.

Seu argumento ajudou a aliviar o temor que sentia. Bella estava começando a acalmar-se um pouco, até que se deu conta de que o corcel parecia estar observando-a. Quando o animal começou a arranhar o chão com as patas dianteiras, Isabella chegou à conclusão de que não gostava nada do que via. Inclusive chegou a dar coices enquanto a olhava fixamente. Isabella decidiu que aquele cavalo tão estúpido tinha adquirido todas as odiosas características de seu dono.

Armou-se de coragem e foi para o corcel, detendo-se junto a seu flanco. Aquilo não agradou muito ao cavalo e, de fato, tentou separá-la empurrando-a com seu flanco traseiro. Isabella levantou a mão para agarrar-se à cela, mas então o cavalo soltou um relincho que a fez retroceder em um salto.

Cheia de exasperação, Isabella ficou as mãos nos quadris.

- És maior que eu, mas certamente não tão inteligente - disse.

Comprouve-a ver que o cavalo a olhava. Bella sabia que o corcel não podia entender o que ela estava dizendo, mas o mero feito de ter conseguido atrair sua atenção já bastava para fazer que se sentisse melhor.

Bella sorriu para o cavalo enquanto ia avançando com tímidos passos até colocar-se diante dele.

Uma vez que esteve em frente do animal, puxou as rédeas obrigando-o a baixar a cabeça. E logo começou a lhe sussurrar, falando em voz muito baixa e suave enquanto lhe explicava cuidadosamente todos seus temores.

- Nunca aprendi a montar e essa é a razão pela qual tenho tanto medo - disse-lhe - . És tão forte que poderia me pisotear. Não ouvi seu dono te chamar por seu nome, mas se me pertencesse, eu te chamaria Sileno. Esse é o nome de um de meus deuses favoritos das antigas histórias. Sileno era um dos poderosos espíritos da natureza, selvagem e indômito, e nisso se parecia muito a você. Sim, acredito que Sileno é um nome muito apropriado para ti.

Quando terminou aquele monólogo, Isabella soltou as redeas.

- Seu dono me ordenou que suba em seu garupa, Sileno - disse - Rogo-te que fique quieto, porque ainda tenho muito medo.

Edward já tinha terminado de preparar-se. Agora permanecia imóvel ao outro extremo da clareira, observando Isabella com crescente assombro enquanto esta falava com seu cavalo. Não podia ouvir o que lhe estava dizendo. Deus, mas ela estava tentando subir pelo lado errado! Edward se dispôs a gritar uma advertência, seguro de que o animal se revoltaria, mas as palavras ficaram obstruídas em sua garganta quando viu que Isabella tomava assento no alto do enorme animal. Todo aquilo era incorreto e certamente estranho, e Edward não conseguiu fazer nada além de suspirar. Agora entendia por que Isabella sempre se agarrava a ele quando cavalgavam juntos. Tinha medo de seu cavalo. Edward se perguntou se seu ridículo temor se achava limitado a seu corcel ou abrangia a todos os cavalos.

Edward reparou que seu corcel não tinha movido nem um só músculo para perturbar Isabella enquanto ela subia nele. Ficou mais curioso e assustado quando a viu inclinar-se sobre o animal e lhe segredar alguma coisa.

- Viu o que eu acabo de ver? - Jasper tinha perguntando por trás do irmão.

Edward assentiu, mas não se voltou. Seguia olhando Isabella com um sorriso congelado no canto de seus lábios.

- Quem a ensinou a montar? - perguntou Jasper, sacudindo a cabeça com uma careta de diversão - . Não parece ter nem a mais remota idéia de como se faz.

- Ninguém a ensinou - comentou Edward - Isso é óbvio, Jasper. E é curioso, mas meu cavalo não parece sentir-se muito aborrecido pela falta de educação de Isabella - acrescentou, sacudindo a cabeça e pondo-se a andar para a dama da qual tinham estado falando.

O jovem escudeiro, Ansel, foi ate Isabella na direção oposta. Tinha em seu semblante um sorriso sarcástico, e começou a repreender Isabella por sua falta de modos.

- Tem que montar pela esquerda - disse com grande autoridade. Depois lhe agarrou a mão, como se fosse puxá-la para fora do cavalo, para assim montar corretamente. O corcel começou a fazer corvetas no mesmo instante em que aparecia Edward. A mão do Ansel saiu voando, igual ao resto de seu corpo.

- Não toque nela novamente! - O rugido de Edward seguiu Ansel enquanto este caía ao chão. Aparentemente ileso depois da caída, o escudeiro se apressou a incorporar-se assentiu.

O pobre moço parecia estar tão horrorizado por ter aborrecido a seu senhor que Isabella decidiu intervir em sua defesa.

- Seu escudeiro teve a consideração de me instruir - declarou - Queria me ajudar a descer, porque em minha pressa cometi o estúpido engano de montar pelo lado errado.

Ansel lançou um rápido olhar de gratidão a Isabella antes de voltar-se para seu senhor para inclinar-se ante ele. Edward assentiu, aparentemente satisfeito com a explicação.

Quando Isabella compreendeu que Edward se dispunha a montar em Sileno, fechou os olhos, segura de que não demoraria para ver-se lançada ao chão.

Edward a viu fechar os olhos antes de virar o rosto para o outro lado. Sacudiu a cabeça, perguntando-se que demônios podia estar lhe ocorrendo agora, e depois subiu à cela colocou Isabella em cima de seu colo ao mesmo tempo.

Isabella ficou envolta na grosa capa de Edward e apoiada no peito deste antes de que pudesse começar a preocupar-se com aquele ato.

- Você não é melhor que Caius - murmurou - Acaso pensa que não me dei conta de que nem sequer tomou o tempo de enterrar a seus mortos antes de que saísse da fortaleza de meu irmão? Sim, pois claro que me dava conta disso. É igual e implacável. Matas sem mostrar nenhum sinal de remorso.

Edward teve que recorrer a todo seu autocontrole para não agarrar a sua cativa e sacudi-la até lhe colocar algo de sentido comum na cabeça.

- Isabella, não enterramos a nossos mortos porque nenhum de meus homens morreu - disse-lhe finalmente.

Bella ficou tão surpreendida por sua resposta que se atreveu a levantar a vista para ele. A parte superior de sua cabeça se chocou com o queixo dele, mas Isabella não procedeu a desculpar-se.

- Havia corpos jazendo por todo o chão, Edward.

- Eram os soldados de Caius, Isabella, não meus - respondeu Edward.

- Esperas que eu acredite que seus soldados são superiores aos deles...?

- Espero que deixe de me tirar a paciência, Isabella - respondeu Edward.

Ela notou que ele falava a verdade quando teve a capa colocada sobre sua cabeça, protegendo-a do frio e de todo mais que poderia machucá-la durante a viajem.

Isabella chegou à conclusão de que Edward era um homem horrível, e de que obviamente não tinha coração. Sim, porque se fosse dotado de emoções humanas então nunca teria sido capaz de matar com semelhante facilidade.

O certo era que Bella não podia imaginar a si mesma tirando a vida de outra pessoa. A verdade era que como havia crescido aprendendo os valores impostos por seu tio, padre Berton, Isabella não se sentia pronta para lidar com pessoas como Caius ou Edward.

Bella tinha aprendido que a humildade era uma meta imensamente valiosa. Sim obrigava a adotar a mansidão diante de seu irmão enquanto fervia de ira por dentro. Rezava para que ela não tivesse uma alma tão escura como a de Caius. Pois tinham o mesmo pai. Isabella queria acreditar que ela só tinha herdado os traços do lado maternal de sua família. Sim, enganava a si mesma com tal esperança?

Não demorou para achar-se muito esgotada para que pudesse seguir preocupando-se. A marcha daquele dia estava demonstrando ser a mais difícil de suportar, e os nervos de Isabella se viram submetidos a uma dura prova. Ouviu observar a um de quão soldados já quase estavam em casa, e possivelmente porque acreditava que já se divisava o final, cada nova hora lhe pareceu muito mais larga que as anteriores.

O terreno, escarpado e montanhoso, obrigava-os a ir mais devagar. Edward não podia manter seu frenético ritmo de marcha habitual. Foram vários os momentos nos que Isabella esteve segura de que o corcel ia tropeçar com algo, e passou a maior parte daquele longo e torturante dia com os olhos fechados e os braços de Edward ao redor dela. A preocupação terminou levando-a ao esgotamento, convencida como estava de que não demorariam para ver-se caindo em algum daqueles precipícios aos que Sileno tanto gostava de aproximar-se.

Um dos soldados gritou quando por fim chegaram às terras dos Cullen. Um coro de vivas ressonou pelas colinas. Isabella suspirou com alívio. E encostou-se no peito de Edward e sentiu como a tensão ia dissipando-se rapidamente de seus ombros. Encontrava-se muito cansada para poder preocuparem-se com o que lhe ocorreria quando entrasse no lar de Edward. O mero feito de descer de Sileno já era suficiente bênção por agora.

O dia tinha tornado-se cada vez mais frio. Isabella foi se impacientando progressivamente à medida que os minutos necessários para chegar às terras dos Cullen se convertiam em largas horas e seguia sem poder encontrar a fortaleza de Edward.

As últimas luzes do dia já estavam desvanecendo-se quando Edward ordenou fazer um acampamento. Foi Jasper quem o convenceu de que parassem. A áspera troca de palavras que teve lugar entre os dois irmãos indicou Isabella que aquela parada não era do agrado de Edward. Também se deu conta de que Jasper não parecia sentir-se nada ofendido pelas duras observações de seu irmão mais velho.

- Acaso é mais fraco que nossa cativa? - perguntou Edward a Jasper, quando este insistiu em que descansassem durante uns minutos.

- Já não sinto as pernas - replicou Jasper com um encolhimento de ombros.

- Lady Isabella não se queixou - comentou Edward depois de ter elevado a mão para indicar a seus homens que deviam deter-se.

- Sua cativa está muito assustada para dizer algo - zombou Jasper - . Esconde-se debaixo de seu capa e chora junto a seu peito.

- Não acredito - respondeu Edward, separando-se um pouco a capa para que Jasper pudesse ver o rosto de Isabella - . Vê alguma lágrima, Jasper? - perguntou-lhe depois em um tom cheio de diversão.

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça. Edward estava tentando fazer que se sentisse inferior a aquela formosa mulher a qual estreitava entre seus braços. O ardil não lhe tinha afetado, e chegou a rir suavemente. O desejo de estirar as pernas e beber um pouco de cerveja era sua única preocupação naquele momento, junto com o fato de que sua bexiga se achava a ponto de arrebentar.

- Pode ser que sua cativa seja muito boba para conhecer o medo - observou com um sorriso.

A observação não divertiu Edward. Despediu-se de Jasper com um franzimento de cenho, bastante terrível para fazer que seu irmão saísse correndo, e logo desmontou lentamente.

Edward seguiu Jasper com o olhar até que este teve desaparecido dentro do bosque, e logo se voltou para Isabella. Bella estendeu os braços para ele em busca de ajuda, colocando as mãos sobre a curva de seus largos ombros. Até tratou de sorrir.

Edward não lhe devolveu o sorriso. Não obstante, demorou um tempo imensamente longo em baixá-la ao chão. Suas mãos abrangeram a cintura de Isabella quando a atraiu para ele, mas logo que os olhos dela se encontraram à mesma altura que os dele, e com tão só um pequeno espaço para separá-los, ficou subitamente imóvel.

Bella estirou as pernas com um gemido de dor que não conseguiu conter. Cada músculo de seu traseiro gritava em uma muda agonia.

Edward teve a audácia de sorrir ante seu desconforto.

Isabella concluiu que Edward sufocava todas as suas caracterizas de bom gênio, tal como sua amabilidade e delicadeza. De que outra maneira podia explicar-se aquele repentino e entristecedor impulso de lhe gritar que estava sentindo agora? Sim, Edward trazia a vida o lado escuro de seu caráter até que conseguia chegar a deixá-lo em um primeiro plano. Pois ela nunca, nunca gritava a ninguém! Isabella era uma mulher doce e carinhosa, que tinha sido dona com um temperamento do mais sensato e aprazível. Era o que padre Berton o havia dito em muitas ocasiões.

E agora aquele guerreiro tentava lhe arrebatar sua bondade natural zombando-se dela.

Bom, pois Isabella não permitiria que isso ocorresse.

Olhou-o aos olhos, decidida a manter-se firme embora só fora por uma vez. Ele estava olhando-a fixamente, como se pensasse que dessa maneira poderia encontrar a resposta a algum enigma que o inquietava.

O olhar de Edward foi baixando lentamente até que se encontrou contemplando a boca de Isabella, e ela se perguntou o que estaria olhando até que se deu conta de que estava perdida nos lábios dele. Ruborizou-se, embora sem saber por que.

- Jasper está muito equivocado - disse - Não sou nenhuma boba.

O sorriso de Edward, maldita fosse sua negra alma, voltou-se um pouco maior.

- Já pode me soltar - disse Isabella , lhe lançando o que esperava que fosse um olhar zangado.

- Se te soltar, cairás de bruços - observou Edward.

- E isso te comprazeria? - perguntou ela, fazendo todo o possível para que sua voz empregasse o mesmo e suave sussurro que tinha utilizado ele quando fez aquele comentário tão humilhante.

Edward encolheu os ombros e a soltou subitamente, Oh, realmente não cabia dúvida de que o barão de Cullen era um homem horrível! Edward sabia o que iria ocorrer. Bella teria caído se não se agarrasse ao braço dele, porque agora suas pernas não pareciam ser capazes de recordar no que consistia sua obrigação.

- Não estou acostumada a cavalgar durante tantas horas seguidas - apressou-se a dizer.

Edward pensava que ela nunca cavalgava. Deus, deixava-o cada vez mais confuso! Não cabia dúvida de que lady Isabella era a mulher mais desconcertante com a que se encontrou. Quando andava era graciosa, mas também podia ser incrivelmente torpe. Eram tantas as ocasiões em que sua cabeça tinha se chocado com o queixo de Edward que este pensava que Isabella já devia ter o alto da cabeça cheia de machucados.

Bella não tinha nem a mais remota idéia de quais eram os pensamentos que estavam passando pela cabeça de Edward. Mas lhe estava sorrindo, e isso era algo que tinha que preocupar-se. Finalmente pôde soltar-se dele. Lhe voltando as costas, Isabella entrou lentamente no bosque para procurar um pouco de intimidade. Sabia que se movia igual a uma anciã, e rezou para que Edward não a estivesse olhando.

Quando voltou do denso bosque Isabella descreveu um grande círculo ao redor dos homens, resolvida a expulsar os dores e cãibras de suas pernas antes de que se visse novamente obrigada a subir em Sileno. Deteve-se quando chegou ao extremo mais afastado daquela área triangular, e baixou o olhar para o vale de que acabavam de subir.

Edward não parecia ter absolutamente nenhuma pressa por reatar a marcha. Aquilo não tinha nenhum sentido para Isabella, posto que recordava que ele se zangou quando Jasper lhe pediu que parassem. Agora se comportava como se dispusesse de todo o tempo do mundo. Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Edward Cullen era o homem mais desconcertante que já havia conhecido.

Decidiu sentir-se agradecida por aquela pausa. Necessitava de uns minutos mais a sós para fazer que sua mente se esquecesse de todas suas preocupações, uns quantos e preciosos minutos mais de pacífica solidão para recuperar o controle de suas emoções.

O dia quase tinha chegado a seu fim, já que agora o sol estava começando a ficar no horizonte. Magníficas franjas de um intenso laranja e uma tênue cor avermelhada atravessavam o céu, arqueando-se para baixo e lhe dando a impressão de que terminavam chegando a tocar o chão em algum lugar longínquo. Cada estação trazia consigo seus próprios e especiais tesouros, e a nudez do inverno que já se achava muito próximo encerrava uma imensa beleza. Isabella estava tentando ignorar o estrépito que havia detrás dela e concentrar-se em todo o esplendor que tinha a sua frente, quando sua atenção foi subitamente atraída por uma faísca de luz que apareceu de repente entre as árvores.

A piscada de luz desapareceu um instante depois. Cheia de curiosidade, Isabella seguiu andando para a direita até que recapturou a luz. Era muito estranho, mas agora a luz parecia estar vindo de outra direção um pouco mais afastada do vale abaixo.

Então as luzes se multiplicaram subitamente, até que pareceu como se cem velas tivessem sido acesas no mesmo instante: As luzes tremiam e piscavam.

A distância era grande, mas o sol agia como um espelho e ia aproximando cada vez mais as faíscas. Como fogo, pensou Isabella... ou metal.

Então o entendeu. Só homens que levassem armadura podiam explicar a presença de semelhantes reflexos.

E havia centenas deles.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Bom, ai estamos com o nosso Edward mediaval. Ele é realmente confuso, tipo, que proteger ela, sente algo por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo a aterroriza, mesmo se arrependendo logo depois. É, mas quando ele se der conta de que está apaixonado [na verdade ele ja ta apaixonado], quando ele perceber que AMA ela, ai sim, se preparem que ele vai ser a coisa mais fofa desse mundo, pelo menos eu achei =D.... principalmente o final e tals.**

**Pandora: **Você nem imagina como o Edward vai ser capaz de mudar a Bella, vai transformar ela em uma verdedair ''rameira'' [como ele costumará a brincar]... mas ate eu seria se tivesse ele.

**Elisandra: **Sim, esse livro é fantastico, não? Eu tinha acabado de assistir NM quando encontrei ele, na semana seguinte comprei e li em um piscar de olhos. Nao paro de ler, quando nao estou fazendo a adptação estou relendo ele... é muito bom. Mas a minha parte preferida é no final, quando ele vai buscar ela na casa do tio dela... é muito massa [queria um desses para mim].

**Catarina: **No meu perfil do site, você vai encontrar o link de uma comunidade, lá eu posto todas as fics, eu coloco lá quando nao posto aqui... =D

**Line Teles:** Sou viciada em historias épicas, então não consegui não ler Orgulho e Preconceito. Eu assisti o filme antes de ler, então não dei muito atenção, mas posso afirmar que o livro é muito melhor, por mais que ele dê muitas voltas e tals, o Mr. Darcy é muito fofo, eu adoro ele... sinceramente nao consigo decidir quem seria meu homem perfeito, acho que a mistura do Edward, Duncan e Mr. Dacry faria o meu homem perfeito.... Bom, ja estou com o capitulo cinco adaptado, e ja vou começar o seis. Eu demoro pq o e-book que eu tenho não é muito bom, se me entende, eu preciso mudar muitas coisas para poder ficar mais claro o que se passa. Mas é com muito prazer que faço isso, pois estou vendo que estão gostando.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Se prepare, que esse é apenas o começo da historia, o Edward vai fazer muita coisa fofa ainda, eu gosto muito da parte que ele admiti que ama ela, e quando falar que ama ela... é fofo demais... Esse beijo foi caliente, e eu nem pediria desculpas, pelo contrario, iria pedir mais (6.... mas as cenas de sexo que tem nessa historia são muito cosntragedoras... a Julie sabe escrever, e não tem a minima vergonha.... logo, logo a Bella vai esquecer o que é ser santinha e ficar maluca pelo Edward.

**-Granger2: **Sou de São Luís, Maranhão, um pouco perto, não? Eu recomendo que compre, é muito ter esse livro na estante, eu não paro de ler um minuto... to mais que viciada...

**Ana Carolina:** Que com que estás gostando. Ja tenho o capitulo cinco pronto aqui no pc... vou postar assim que revisar... O cap sei talvez demore um pouco, ou talvez venha dividido em duas partes, pois ele é muito grande.

**Geebah:** Não sou a escretiroa [quem dera], mas a historia é de Julie Garwood, eu só estou adptando para Twilight pq achei essa histora fantastica. Mas fico MUITO feliz que estaja gostando. Bjs

**Sibby Meyer: **Oii!! então o Edward ja senti algo sim pela Bella, só que ele não sabe, mas ele vai desfrutar desse sentimento ate que vai se dar conta do que ta acontecendo com ele. A historia é narrada em terceira pessoas, ou seja, mostra o pensamento de todos os personagens, mas com destaque para a Bella. No começo da historia eu tbm fiquei confuso, mas tipo, a Bella é irmã do Caius, e ela viu que o Edward estava sendo torturado e o irmão dela queria matar ele, então ela decidiu salvar ele. Só que na verdade, tudo aquilo era apenas um plano do Edward para poder entrar na fortaleza de Caius e sequestrar a Bella... eles vão falar sobre nos proximos capitulos. Espero que eu tenha ajudado.

Bom, o que acharam? Beijos.


	7. Chapter 5

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Santo Deus, iriam ser atacados. Paralisada pelo estupor, Isabella começou a tremer de medo. O fato de que tivesse perdido o controle de si mesmo com tanta rapidez a enfureceu enormemente. Bella jogou os ombros para trás, resolvida a pensar com lógica. Levou a cabo uma profunda e tranqüilizadora inspiração de ar. Já estou controlada, disse-se a si mesma, agora posso decidir o que é o que tenho que fazer.

Oh, como desejou ser valente! Suas mãos tinham começado a sofrer cãibras, e só então se deu conta de que estava espremendo os pregas de sua capa com tal força que lhe doíam os dedos por causa da pressão.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça, rezando para que a ajuda divina a ajudasse a decidir-se.

Como cativa de Edward, certamente não tinha o dever de alertá-lo a respeito da ameaça que se estava aproximando. Podia guardar silêncio e fugir logo que tivesse começado a batalha.

Aquela possibilidade não demorou para ser descartada, quando Isabella compreendeu que se fizesse tal coisa, haveria ainda mais mortes. Se avisasse a Edward, possivelmente poderiam apressar-se a sair daquele lugar. Sim, se fossem imediatamente embora dali podiam chegar a afastar-se suficiente para que já não houvesse ataque, e dessa maneira a batalha não existiria. Acaso salvar vidas não era mais importante que seus próprios planos de fuga?

Isabella decidiu que ia interceder. Recolhendo as saias de seu vestido, correu em busca de seu captor pensando que era muito irônico que fosse ser ela quem advertisse do iminente ataque.

Edward estava de pé no centro de um círculo de soldados, com o Jasper junto a ele. Bella foi avançando ao redor dos homens e se deteve quando se encontrou detrás das costas de Edward.

- Quereria ter umas palavras contigo, barão - interrompeu Isabella.

A voz lhe quebrou por causa da tensão, e suas palavras quase não chegaram a ter volume. Sem dúvida essa foi a razão pela qual Edward não fez caso de sua petição, já que simplesmente não a tinha ouvido.

- Tenho que falar contigo - falou Isabella, repetindo sua petição em um tom muito mais alto. Depois se atreveu a lhe tocar o ombro.

Edward continuou a ignorá-la.

Bella voltou a tocá-lo, agora fazendo-o com mais força que antes.

Edward incrementou o volume de sua voz enquanto seguia falando com seus homens a respeito de algum tema que Isabella sabia que devia ser totalmente insignificante em comparação com o que ela estava tentando lhe dizer.

Deus, mas que teimoso era aquele homem! Bella retorceu as mãos, sentindo que seu alarme ia crescendo um pouco mais a cada segundo que transcorria, e consumindo-se de preocupação ao pensar que todos aqueles soldados que agora mesmo estavam subindo pelas colinas podiam cair sobre eles em qualquer momento.

De repente a frustração de ter que esperar sem poder fazer nada até que Edward se dignasse reconhecer sua presença se tornou insuportável. A ira tomou o controle. Utilizando até o último grama de força que possuía, Isabella chutou a panturrilha de Edward. O alvo que escolheu para semelhante ação foi a parte de atrás do joelho direita do barão, e sua pontaria não pôde ser mais certeira.

Isabella compreendeu imediatamente a insensatez de sua temerária ação quando uma terrível pontada de dor subiu por sua perna. Os dedos de seu pé certamente haviam quebrado devido ao tremendo impacto, e o único consolo que encontrou para a dor que acabava de infligir a si mesma, foi o fato de que por fim tinha conseguido atrair a atenção de Edward. E de uma maneira bastante rápida, além disso. Edward se voltou para ela, movendo-se com a celeridade de um lobo quando se dispõe a saltar sobre sua presa.

Parecia achar-se mais assombrado que furioso. Bella não pôde evitar fixar-se em que suas mãos, apertadas em seus punhos, permaneciam imóveis sobre seus quadris. Enquanto torcia o gesto da causa da dor que sentia nos dedos de seus pés, Isabella descobriu que o olhar furioso de Edward doía tanto quanto seus dedos do pé. O que fez em vez disso foi voltar-se para olhar para Jasper e o fazer isso não aliviou seu desconforto, porque agora o rosto do irmão mais novo assumia a expressão mais ridícula que se pudesse chegar a imaginar.

- Eu gostaria de ter umas palavras contigo a sós - declarou Isabella quando por fim se sentiu capaz de voltar a olhar para Edward.

A preocupação que tinha ouvido na voz de Isabella despertou a curiosidade de Edward. Assentiu e, agarrando-a pelo braço, levou-a para o outro lado do acampamento.

Isabella tropeçou duas vezes.

Em um dado momento Edward suspirou, um suspiro muito prolongado e cheio de cansaço; Isabella soube que isso a beneficiava.

Isabella não se importou dele tentar fazê-la sentir-se tão sem importância e atração. Assim que ela se explicasse, Edward já não consideraria sua interrupção como uma moléstia. De fato, inclusive podia chegar a agradecer-lhe embora Isabella duvidava de que aquele homem fosse capaz de ter semelhante reação.

E o que era ainda mais importante, as mortes poderiam evitar-se. Esse pensamento lhe deu o valor necessário para olhar para Edward diretamente aos olhos.

- Uns homens estão vindo do vale - disse.

Isabella esperava uma reação imediata a sua afirmação, mas Edward se limitou a olhá-la em silêncio. Não mostrou absolutamente nenhuma reação.

Aquilo fez com que Bella se visse obrigada a repetir suas palavras.

- Tem soldados subindo a colina - disse - Pude ver o sol refletindo-se em seus escudos. Pensas que pode fazer algo a respeito?

Acaso ia transcorrer toda uma eternidade ante que por fim chegasse a empreender-se alguma reação? Isabella considerou aquela possibilidade enquanto esperava que Edward dissesse algo.

O olhava da maneira mais inquietante possível, com seu duro e anguloso rosto mostrando claramente a perplexidade que sentia. Isabella também acreditou ver cinismo ali, naqueles olhos verdes cinzentos que a gelavam com o olhar. Finalmente, chegou à conclusão de que Edward estava tentando decidir se ela estava dizendo a verdade.

- Eu nunca menti na minha vida, barão - assegurou-lhe - . Se me seguir, mostrar-te-ei que digo a verdade.

Edward contemplou a aquela formosa jovem que se mantinha tão orgulhosamente erguida ante ele. Grandes olhos avelãs o fitavam com bastante segurança. Mechas de cabelos castanho avermelhado flutuavam através de suas bochechas. A aglomeração de sardas na ponta de seu nariz atraía a atenção dele.

- Por que me faz esta advertência? - perguntou-lhe.

- Por que? Para que possamos nos afastar deste lugar o mais depressa possível - respondeu Isabella, franzindo o cenho por causa da estranha pergunta que acabava de lhe fazer Edward - Não quero que haja mais mortes.

Edward assentiu satisfeito com sua resposta, e chamou com um gesto Jasper. Seu irmão ficou imóvel do outro lado de onde estavam, tratando de ouvir o que se estava dizendo.

- Lady Isabella acaba de dar-se conta de que estamos sendo seguidos - observou Edward.

Jasper mostrou sua surpresa. Ele não tinha chegado a precaver-se em nenhum momento de que estivessem sendo seguidos, e se voltou a olhar a Isabella.

- Estão nos seguindo? - perguntou - . Quanto tempo faz que sabe disso, Edward?

- Desde meio-dia - respondeu Edward com um encolhimento de ombros.

- São páreos? - inquiriu Jasper.

Sua voz se suavizou em um intento de imitar a atitude de despreocupação que tinha visto adotar a seu irmão. Por dentro, enfurecia-o o fato de que Edward tivesse guardando silêncio ao longo de toda a tarde. Mas também se sentia bastante perplexo, e se perguntava por que razão Isabella teria os advertido.

- Não são páreos, Jasper.

Um momento de silêncio que pareceu que não ia terminar nunca foi prolongando-se entre os dois irmãos antes de que uma sombra de compreensão passasse velozmente pelo rosto do Jasper.

- O rato persegue o lobo? - perguntou.

- Se Deus quiser, desta vez ele se encontrará à frente de seus homens - respondeu Edward

Jasper sorriu. Edward assentiu e logo seguiu falando.

- Eu tinha pensado que encontraríamos com eles um pouco mais perto de casa, no passado do riacho, mas as colinas nos proporcionam a mesma vantagem. Diga aos homens que se preparem.

Jasper deu meia volta e correu através da clareira, gritando a ordem de montar.

Isabella tinha ficado muito atônita para que conseguisse falar. Seu plano de dar o aviso a fim de que se pudesse evitar que houvesse uma batalha se evaporou assim que a risada do Jasper chegou até ela. Mas não tinha entendido qual podia ser o significado da breve conversação mantida pelos irmãos. Tinham falado em adivinhações, dizendo insensatezes sobre ratos e serpentes.

- Então eu estava certa - balbuciou finalmente - . És igual a Caius, não é verdade?

Edward ignorou seu arranque de fúria.

- Monta em meu cavalo, Isabella - disse-lhe - Iremos ao encontro de teu irmão juntos.

Isabella estava muito furiosa para que lhe passasse pela cabeça protestar. Disse que deveria compreender que Edward nunca lhe voltaria as costas à ocasião de liberar um combate. Acaso não tinha aprendido aquela lição quando tentou convencê-lo de que saísse das terras de Caius?

Antes que pudesse dar-se conta do que acabava de fazer, Isabella se encontrou instalada em cima da garupa do Sileno. Sua ira tinha feito que esquecesse tudo a respeito de seu temor, e agora nem sequer podia recordar por qual de seus flancos tinha montado no cavalo.

Edward foi ate ela, agarrou as rédeas e começou a conduzir ao animal através da clareira.

Isabella se agarrou à sela, inclinando os ombros para frente para fazer frente a aquele duro trabalho. Os estribos eram muito longos para que seus pés pudessem chegar a alcançá-los, e seu traseiro machucava-se violentamente golpeado com cada passo que dava o animal. Isabella sabia que notariam a falta de instrução na subida, e agradeceu que Edward não estivesse olhando-a.

- Como chamas teu cavalo? - perguntou.

- De cavalo - respondeu Edward, lhe falando por cima do ombro - . Meu animal é um cavalo e é assim que o chamo.

- Tal como eu suspeitava. És tão frio e desumano que nem sequer foste capaz de encontrar um momento para colocar nome a teu leal corcel. Eu lhe dei um nome. Sileno. O que achas? - perguntou Isabella .

Edward se negou a responder a aquela pergunta. O fato de que Isabella tivesse o descaramento de colocar nome a seu corcel o irritou, mas seus pensamentos já estavam derrubados na batalha que os aguardava. Edward não se deixaria distrair por tão insignificante conversa.

Bella sorriu para si mesma, sentindo-se muito comprazida com a maneira em que tinha provocado-o. Então Ansel apareceu junto a ela trazendo consigo outro cavalo, um tordo que parecia ser muito mais dócil que Sileno. Duncan se voltou para Isabella, entregou-lhe as rédeas sem dizer uma palavra e montou no tordo.

O sorriso congelou bruscamente no rosto de Isabella. Agarrou as rédeas que acabavam de lhe entregar, sentindo-se terrivelmente afligida quando se deu conta de que Edward esperava que fosse ela a que guiasse ao animal. O corcel deve ter percebido a preocupação que a embargava, porque em seguida começou a dançar para um lado. Seus pesados cascos atingiam o chão com a força suficiente para desmontar Isabella, quem lamentou ter agido tão bem na hora de fingir que sabia montar.

Jasper apareceu do outro lado de Isabella, cavalgando sobre um corcel castanho. Em seguida obrigou a seus arreios a que se pegasse ao flanco do corcel de Edward, com o que colocou fim ao nervosismo do animal.

- Ainda estão a certa distância daqui - observou depois, dirigindo-se a seu irmão mais velho por cima da cabeça de Isabella - .Esperamo-los, irmão?

- Não - respondeu Edward - . Iremos a seu encontro.

Os soldados já estavam formando atrás do trio, armando um terrível estrépito enquanto o faziam. Para Isabella, pareceu que Edward esperava que o ruído tivesse diminuído um pouco antes de dar o sinal.

- Ficarei aqui até que retorne - disse então para Edward.

Sua voz tinha saido cheia de desespero. Edward se voltou a olhá-la, sacudiu a cabeça e logo se voltou novamente para o vale.

- Eu ficarei aqui - gritou Isabella.

- Não ficará - replicou Edward, sem incomodar-se sequer em lhe dirigir o olhar por um instante enquanto lhe lançava aquela áspera negativa.

- Poderia me atar a uma árvore, se quiser - sugeriu Isabella.

- Ah, lady Isabella, mas suponho que não quererá negar a Caius a visão de seu formoso rosto, verdade? - Jasper fez aquela pergunta com um sorriso no seu rosto - . Prometo-te que serás a última pessoa que ele verá antes de morrer - acrescentou o irmão de Edward.

- Os dois ides desfrutar muito com esta batalha, não é verdade? - perguntou Bella. Estava tão atônita que lhe tremia a voz.

- Não tenha dúvida de que eu desfrutarei dela - respondeu Jasper com um encolhimento de ombros.

- Parece-me que está tão louco como seu irmão, Jasper - disse-lhe Isabella

- Sabes que temos uma boa razão para querer teu irmão morto - anunciou Jasper, e o sorriso foi abandonando lentamente sua face - Da mesma maneira em que você deve querer nos ver mortos - acrescentou, mofando-se dela com aquela declaração unida ao tom deliberadamente zombador que havia em sua voz.

Isabella apressou a voltar-se para Edward para ver de que maneira estava reagindo este à observação que acabava de lhe dirigir seu irmão, mas o barão não parecia estar emprestando nenhuma classe de atenção a sua conversação. Voltou-se novamente para Jasper.

- Entendo por que querem matar Caius - disse-lhe – Não quero que tu e teu irmão morram, Jasper - acrescentou - Por que foste pensar que quero tal coisa?

Jasper franziu o cenho, visivelmente confuso.

- Acha que sou tão idiota? - perguntou depois - Agora tenta me dizer que não vais tomar partido de Caius, verdade? Caius é seu irmão.

- Não tomarei partido por ninguém - argüiu Isabella - Não quero que ninguém morra.

- Oh, agora já vejo qual é teu plano - replicou Jasper. Quase lhe estava gritando - Esperará ver quem é o ganhador e então escolherá o bando ao qual vais unir-te. Muito ardiloso por tua parte, realmente.

- Pense o que queira - respondeu Isabella - Parece-te muito a teu irmão - acrescentou, sacudindo a cabeça.

Quando Jasper lhe sorriu, Isabella se deu conta de que se havia sentido muito comprazido por seu comentário.

- Não te estou fazendo nenhum elogio, Jasper - esclareceu-lhe - . Precisamente se trata de justamente o contrário. Está demonstrando que és tão teimoso e implacável como Edward. Parece que matar é tão divertido para você como para seu irmão - concluiu.

Por dentro Bella não podia evitar sentir-se horrorizada ante a maneira em que tinha tentado manipular Jasper até conseguir que perdesse o controle.

- Pode me olhar honestamente nos olhos e dizer que não me odeia? - perguntou Jasper. Estava tão furioso que lhe marcava claramente a veia no pescoço. Isabella pensou que queria atingi-la.

- Não te odeio, Jasper - disse-lhe - Admito que gostaria de te odiar, mas não te odeio.

- E por que não me odeia? - perguntou Jasper.

- Porque tu amas a tua irmã.

Jasper já ia dizer a Isabella que ela era a mulher mais ignorante que ele já havia conhecido quando Edward chamou sua atenção. O irmão mais novo tratou logo de deixar Isabella de lado, e empunhou a espada.

Edward finalmente deu o sinal. De repente Isabella se sentiu tão aterrorizada que nem sequer pôde recordar nenhuma de suas preces.

Iria ser um combate até a morte? Isabella já sabia o suficiente sobre a teima de Edward para ter a certeza de que ele não se importava com sua vida.

Apesar de tentar, não conseguia contar o numero de soldados que subiam pela colina. Cobriam o chão como se fossem gafanhotos. Estariam, novamente, os homens de Edward em desvantagem?

Isabella pensou que aquilo terminaria sendo uma autêntica carniceira, e tudo porque Edward ia lançar seu desafio com honra e Caius não. Era algo que era muito fácil de entender, mas que sempre se encontraria além da compreensão de alguém como o barão Cullen. Era evidente que Edward tinha esquecido como foi enganado por Caius para que acreditasse que este faria honra à trégua temporária que tinham feito entre os dois. Assim como Caius tinha capturado Edward, mediante um simples engano.

Isabella conhecia Caius muito melhor que Edward. Se cheirava que o aroma da vitória estava do seu lado, então seu irmão lutaria como um animal.

Ela disse a si mesma que não se importava com quem venceria ou não. Se desejam matar um ao outro, ela é que não deveria se importar com isso.

- Não me importarei - sussurrou uma e outra vez, até que suas palavras se converteram em um cântico desesperado.

Mas por muitas vezes que pronunciasse aquelas palavras, Isabella não conseguia trazê-las a realidade.

**Fim do Capitulo**

* * *

**_Só para deixar vcs curiosas:_**

**_No próximo cap.  
_**

_Um dos soldados de Caius atacou Isabella, com sua espada levantada contra ela. Um brilho enlouquecido vidrava em seu olhar, como se já tivesse deixado para atrás o ponto de equilíbrio da vida._

_Isabella compreendeu que aquele homem tinha intenção de matá-la. Gritou por Edward, mas sabia que agora sua segurança dependia de seu próprio empenho. Não havia mais escapatória que o duro chão, e Isabella se apressou a lançar-se por cima do flanco do cavalo. Não foi o bastante rápida. A espada encontrou alvo...._

_

* * *

  
_

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **O Jasper meio que odeia a Bella por causa do irmão dela, o Caius, mas no proximo capitulo, ele vai mudar, e o Jasper vai passar a gosta da Bella por causa de uma coisa que vai acontecer e eu não posso dizer (só pra deixar a curiosidade). A Bella é muito confusa, quando ela ta com o Edward, ela fica pior. Ele deixa ela completamente fora de si... e o Edward, ele é misterioso (eu acho), ele não gosta de mostrar o que ele guarda dentro dele.... mas depois isso muda. E ele fica realmente fofo.

**Pandora: **A Bella vai começar a ser ''rameira'' mais ou menos no cap 13, que é quando ela é ''forçada'' a se casar com o Edward... Desde então ela fica muito taradinha...

**Catarina: **Não estás sendo chata nao senhora, é bom, acredite, está me fazendo voltar a escrever... eu fiquei um tempo parada mesmo, por causa das provas finais, e quando fiquei de férias, eu parei de escrever pq pensei que estivesse abandonada.... Mas Provas do Destino ja tem um cap pronto, fiz ontem de noite... vou colocar na comu. E Obrigada.

**Ruth:** Eu estava pensando nisso, Edward sendo comparado com um lobo... Foi engraçado. Eu achei o final do Caius muito bom, foi bem merecido, e na epoca não poderia ser melhor.

**Line Teles: **Sim, meu homem perfeito seria massa, não? Sim, esse livro traça uma linha sobre várias coisas, tem momentos sérios, engraçados, fofos, emocionantes, e uns que vc vai ter medo da Bella, e também tem os momentos calientes que são muito bem escritos e descritos... E acredite, depois de casados a Bella e o Edward vão ficar descontrolados, ate na casa do tio da Bella, o padre Berto, eles vão praticar... O livro é um pouco grande, tem 415 paginas, e são 24 capitulos, sendo que uns são grandes e outros são pequenos... mas todos são perfeitos... e o meu preferido é o ultimo.

**Rozinha: **Ahh que bom que você gostou, fico muito feliz de verdade, pq esse é meu livro preferido [pelo menos épico], então, as minhas outras fics são escritas por mim mesmmo, ou seja não são boas como esse livro, eu posto elas na comunidade que criei, o link está no meu perfil.

**Sibby Meyer:** Nao se incomode, pode perguntar quando quiser... é um prazer responder. Bom, a mãe da Bella foi a segunda esposa do pai do Caius, e ele se apaixonou pela madrasta, sacas? Mas ela, a Renné, não dava atenção para ele.... e quando ela morreu o Caius virou gay [pra ser bem exata], e agora, quando a Bella voltou para casa, ela voltou tão bonita como a mãe, e o Caius sentiu por ela algo que há muito tempo nao sentia por nenhuma mulher, mesmo ela sendo a meia-irmã dele... Mas ainda tem muita coisa para ser descuberta, no final da historia vai ter uma revelação muito massa...

**Alekamasenhp: **Vale á pena ler o livro sim, eu recomendo... ele é um pouco caro, me custou R$60,00, mas eu não me arrependo, eu leio inumeras vezes...


	8. Chapter 6

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

O barão Cullen obviamente não gostava de ter o elemento surpresa em suas mãos. Seu grito de batalha ecoou por todo o campo, quase fazendo com que as folhas murchas das arvores caíssem dos galhos. Uma trombeta soou, tornando a alertar os soldados que estavam avançando de baixo para cima, e, não fosse o bastante, o tropel dos cavalos descendo pelas encostas por certo avisaria Caius e seus homens do perigo que se aproximava.

Isabella acabou descendo entre Edward e seu irmão. Vinham cercados por soldados com seus escudos erguidos. Embora Bella não tivesse tal proteção, tanto Edward como Jasper arrancavam os galhos que a teria derrubado, usando os escudos em forma de losangos como barreiras contra os galhos retorcidos que impediam seu caminho.

Quando os soldados chegaram a um pequeno penhasco que se elevava sobre o lugar que seu senhor tinha escolhido para a batalha, Edward puxou as rédeas do corcel e gritou uma ordem de parar, que logo foi obedecida. O guerreiro usou sua mão livre para pegar o queixo de Isabella, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

Olhos verdes desafiaram os castanhos.

- Não te atreva a sair deste lugar - disse Edward.

Soltou o rosto dela, mas seu ato foi interrompido, pois Bella segurou sua mão.

- Se morreres, não chorarei por ti - murmurou.

Edward chegou a lhe sorrir.

- Chorarias sim - respondeu com voz tão arrogante como suave.

Isabella não teve tempo para lhe responder. Edward colocou seu corcel em movimento. Isabella se encontrou subitamente só no alto daquele penhasco quando o último dos soldados de Edward passou junto a ela em um furioso galope.

O ruído era realmente ensurdecedor. O metal se estrelava contra o metal, ressonando com uma intensidade que machucava os ouvidos. Os gritos de tortura se mesclavam com os de vitória. Isabella não se achava bastante perto para que pudesse distinguir os rostos, mas manteve sua atenção firmemente dirigida para as costas de Edward . O cavalo que montava era fácil de ver. Isabella contemplou Edward enquanto este fazia com sua espada precisos golpes, e pensou que o barão Cullen sem dúvida tinha sido abençoado pelos deuses quando o inimigo o deixou completamente rodeado, e ele se livrou facilmente de cada um dos homens que o cercava.

Isabella fechou os olhos por um instante. Quando voltou a contemplar a cena, o cavalo de Edward tinha desaparecido. Isabella percorreu freneticamente a área com o olhar, procurando Edward, e também por Jasper, mas não pôde encontrar a nenhum dos dois irmãos. A batalha ia avançando na direção dela.

Não procurou nem por um só instante por seu irmão, sabendo que este não se acharia em pleno centro da batalha. Caius, ao contrario de Edward, seria o ultimo a entrar em batalha. Não, seu irmão valorizava muito sua vida, enquanto Edward não parecia dar absolutamente nenhum valor à sua. Caius deixava que os homens que lhe tinham jurado lealdade se encarregassem do trabalho de lutar. E se o curso da batalha terminasse voltando-se contra ele, então seria o primeiro a fugir.

- Esta não é minha luta! - gritou Isabella com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Puxou as rédeas de Sileno, decidida a partir com a maior rapidez possível. Não presenciaria mais nenhum minuto da batalha mais. Estava decidida a fugir.

- Vem, Sileno, vamos - disse, ordenando ao animal tal como tinha visto Edward fazer.

O corcel não se moveu. Isabella puxou as rédeas, energicamente e com a firme determinação de fazer que o animal obedecesse sua vontade. Os soldados estavam subindo rapidamente o penhasco, e isso para que a deixaria no centro da batalha.

Edward estava furioso. Tinha procurado por Caius, mas não pôde encontrar nem rastro dele. A vitória sobre seus inimigos não teria valor se o homem que os liderava voltasse a escapar. Levantou a vista para lançar um rápido olhar para Isabella e ficou atônito ao ver que a batalha a estava rodeando. Então Edward se deu conta de que tinha estado tão absorto em encontrar Caius que não tinha dedicado suficiente atenção à segurança de Isabella.

Admitiu o erro, reprovando-se por não ter sido o bastante previdente para deixar homens que cuidassem dela.

Edward arrojou seu escudo ao chão, e soltou um estridente assobio que esperava que chegasse até seu corcel. O coração lhe subiu à garganta enquanto corria para a encosta da colina. Aquela intensa necessidade de proteger Isabella era uma reação totalmente lógica, disse a si mesmo, já que ela era sua cativa e ele tinha a responsabilidade de mantê-la a salvo. Sim, essa era a razão pela qual agora estava correndo para ela, rugindo sua indignação com tanta força como teria feito com qualquer grito de batalha.

O corcel obedeceu ao assobio avançando para a frente. Agora Isabella que iria controlá-lo, mas a dama soltou as rédeas quando ele disparou.

Sileno saltou por cima de dois soldados que estavam chegando ao alto do penhasco, atingindo-os na cabeça com suas patas traseiras. Os gritos dos soldados os seguiu colina abaixo.

Isabella não demorou para achar-se no centro da batalha, com homens a cavalo e mais homens a pé lotando o chão ao redor dela, todos lutando por suas vidas. O corcel de Edward se viu bloqueando seu caminho para os soldados. Isabella se agarrou ao pescoço do animal e rezou por um rápido fim.

De repente viu Jasper abrindo caminho na direção dela. Estava a pé sustentando uma espada ensangüentada em uma de suas mãos e um escudo arranhado na outra.

Um dos soldados de Caius atacou Isabella, com sua espada levantada contra ela. Um brilho enlouquecido vidrava em seu olhar, como se já tivesse deixado para atrás o ponto de equilíbrio da vida.

Isabella compreendeu que aquele homem tinha intenção de matá-la. Gritou por Edward, mas sabia que agora sua segurança dependia de seu próprio empenho. Não havia mais escapatória que o duro chão, e Isabella se apressou a lançar-se por cima do flanco do cavalo. Não foi o bastante rápida. A espada encontrou alvo, abrindo um profundo corte na coxa esquerda Isabella. Ela soltou um grito de agonia, mas o som de sua voz morreu-lhe na garganta quando foi ao chão. Perdeu completamente o fôlego.

A capa a acompanhou ate o chão, amontoando-se por cima de seus ombros. Atordoada e em quase estado de choque, concentrou-se em expulsar a vestimenta em volta de si mesma, em um procedimento duro e árduo que obsessivamente tentou completar. A dor em sua coxa a principio era tão profunda que ela pensou que fosse morrer. E foi então que uma abençoada dormência envolveu sua perna e sua mente, revigorando-lhe as forças. Levantou, sentindo-se atordoada e confusa, apertando a capa junto ao peito enquanto olhava a batalha que acontecia ao seu redor.

O corcel de Edward encostou seu focinho em seus ombros, empurrando-a, fazendo com que ela quase caísse. Isabella recuperou o equilíbrio e se apoiou no flanco do animal, achando um certo consolo no fato de que o cavalo não tivesse fugido quando ela caiu. O animal também agia como uma barreira, protegendo suas costas de qualquer ataque.

As lágrimas correram por sua face, em uma reação involuntária a todo o aroma de morte que impregnava o ar. Jasper lhe gritou algo, mas Isabella não conseguiu entender o que ele estava gritando, e o único que pôde fazer foi olhá-lo fixamente enquanto Jasper continuava abrindo espaço na direção dela. Jasper voltou a gritar, agora com voz mais premente que antes, mas a ordem se mesclou com o estrépito do metal arranhando o metal e terminou voltando-se muito confusa para que pudesse ser entendida.

A mente de Isabella se rebelou contra aquela matança. Pôs-se a andar até Jasper, acreditando que era isso o que ele desejava que fizesse. Tropeçou em duas ocasiões em braços e pernas de guerreiros mortos espalhados pelo chão como se fossem desperdícios, andando sem outro pensamento que não fosse chegar até Jasper, o único homem que podia reconhecer naquele bosque de destruição. Em um canto de sua mente vivia a esperança de que ele a levaria até Edward, e então estaria a salvo.

Isabella já se encontrava a escassos metros dele, quando Jasper foi subitamente atacado por atrás. Jasper se voltou para fazer frente a aquele novo oponente, deixando suas costas desprotegidas. Isabella viu como outro dos homens de Caius aproveitava a oportunidade que lhe oferecia, elevando a lâmina enegrecida de sua espada enquanto corria para atacar Jasper..

Bella tentou gritar uma advertência, mas a voz lhe falhou e quão único saiu de seus lábios foi um gemido.

Santo Deus, ela era a única pessoa que se encontrava o bastante perto para poder ajudá-lo, a única que podia salva-lo. Isabella não pensou duas vezes. Agarrou uma das armas abandonadas entre os rígidos dedos de um cadáver sem rosto. Isabella sustentou a arma com ambas as mãos, lutando com seu peso. Agarrando o extremo do cabo, meio arrastou e meio carregou a espada enquanto se apressava a colocar-se em posição detrás de Jasper, com suas costas quase tocando a dele. E logo, esperou a que o inimigo efetuasse seu ataque.

O soldado não se sentiu muito ameaçado, já que Isabella oferecia um frágil ataque contra sua armadura. O soldado deu um sorriso que escureceu seu rosto. Lançando um grito desafiante, correu para diante, sua larga e curvada arma fendendo o ar com uma mortífera intenção.

Isabella esperou até o último segundo possível e então levantou a espada do chão, fazendo-a girar em um grande arco. O terror lhe deu forças. Pretendia, apenas, deter o ataque do soldado, mas as pontas de ferro que se projetavam na cabeça redonda da espada cortaram os elos da cota de malha, penetrando na carne macia do soldado.

Jasper terminou de lutar contra o inimigo que tinha pela frente e virou-se rapidamente, bem a tempo de ver ela desferindo um golpe mortal contra um dos soldados de Caius. Observou o soldado cair ao chão ao lado de Isabella.

Isabella deixou escapar um tênue gemido de angústia. Cruzou os braços diante de seu peito dobrou sobre si mesma. Jasper pensou que se comportava como se tivesse sido ela a que tinha recebido a ferida. Tratando de ajudá-la, estendeu a mão para Bella para lhe tocar suavemente o ombro.

Isabella se achava tão consumida pelo horror pelo o que acabava de fazer, que já nem sequer era consciente da proximidade de Jasper. A batalha tinha deixado de existir para ela.

Edward também tinha presenciado aquela morte. Em uma única e rápida ação, montou em seu corcel e dirigiu ao animal ate Jasper. Seu irmão saiu do caminho no momento em que ele chegou e se inclinou pegando Isabella. Edward a colocou na cela do cavalo, em um movimento preciso. Deus demonstrou ser misericordioso, porque foi do lado direito de Isabella que suportou toda a força do impacto e sua coxa ferida quase não recebeu o impacto.

A batalha já havia quase terminado. Os soldados de Edward perseguiam as forças de Caius enquanto estes fugiam.

- Acabe com isso! - gritou Edward a Jasper, e então puxou as rédeas do cavalo para dirigir-se em direção ao alto da montanha. O animal se afastou em galopes do campo de batalha, com a pureza de sua raça e sua resistência mostrando-se presente quando subiu pelo traiçoeiro terreno movendo-se com uma assombrosa celeridade.

Edward tinha desprendido de sua capa e de seu escudo durante a batalha, e passou a utilizar as mãos para proteger Isabella dos ramos que se balançavam em seu caminho.

Isabella não queria sua consideração. Empurrou-o com suas costas tratando de conseguir que a soltasse, preferindo o chão duro, do que seu aborrecível contato.

Tinha matado a um homem por causa de Edward.

Edward não tratou de imobilizá-la. Agora sua principal preocupação era colocá-la a salvo. Finalmente deteve seu corcel com um puxão das rédeas quando entraram em uma arvoredo. Ali todo estava em calma, e além disso era um lugar bem protegido.

Furioso consigo mesmo por ter colocado Isabella em perigo, Edward voltou sua atenção para ela. Quando viu as lágrimas que estavam correndo por sua face, deixou escapar um gemido cheio de frustração.

E logo tratou de tranqüilizá-la.

- Já pode deixar de chorar, Isabella - disse-lhe - Teu irmão não se achava entre os mortos. Economize tuas lágrimas.

Ela nem sequer se deu conta de que estava chorando. Quando sua mente por fim assimilou as palavras de Edward, Isabella ficou tão furiosa ante aquela má interpretação de sua inquietação que apenas se pôde articular uma resposta. Aquele homem era realmente desprezível.

Isabella limpou as lágrimas das bochechas e respirou profundamente, enchendo-se o de ar fresco e de uma nova fúria.

- Até hoje não sabia o que era sentir o verdadeiro ódio, barão - disse-lhe - Mas agora acabo de dar um novo significado a essa palavra tão vil. Coloco a Deus por testemunha de que te odiarei até que morras. - seguiu dizendo - vou ser condenada ao inferno por tua culpa.

Falava em um tom de voz tão baixo que Edward se viu obrigado a inclinar-se para frente até que sua face roçou na de Isabella só para poder ouvir suas palavras. Nada do que lhe estava dizendo tinha sentido.

- Não estás me escutando? - ele quis saber, embora mantivesse a voz tão suave como tinha sido a dela. Sentia a tensão que havia nos ombros de Isabella e sabia que se encontrava muito perto de perder o controle, tentou manter a calma. Queria ser amável e delicado com ela, uma reação que não era nada habitual para sua maneira de pensar, mas Edward desculpou sua conduta dizendo a si mesmo que agia daquela maneira por se sentia responsável por ela - Acabo de te explicar que teu irmão se encontra a salvo, Isabella. Por enquanto, pelo menos - acrescentou, decidindo lhe ser honesto, ao mesmo tempo em que a consolava.

- És tu que não está me escutando- replicou Isabella na sua vez. As lágrimas começaram a emanar de novo interrompendo seu discurso, e Isabella se calou para as colocar de lado – Por tua culpa tirei a vida a um homem. Foi um grave pecado, e tens tanta culpa disso como eu. Se não me tivesse levado contigo pela força, eu não teria matado ninguém

-Estás transtornada porque mataste a um homem? - perguntou Edward, sem poder manter afastado de sua voz o assombro que sentia. Teve que recordar a si mesmo que Isabella era apenas uma mulher, e que o sexo frágil sempre parecia ver-se afetado pelas coisas mais estranhas. Também levou em consideração tudo aquilo que tinha feito Isabella passar nos últimos dois dias - Eu matei muitos homens a mais que tu - disse, pensando que isso faria Isabella se sentisse um pouco menos culpada.

Seu plano não teve nenhum êxito.

- Não me importa que já tenha matado legiões de soldados - anunciou Isabella – Não tens alma, assim não importa quantas mortes carrega nas costas.

Edward não tinha nenhuma resposta para dar a aquela afirmação, e compreendeu que não serviria de nada discutir com Isabella. Agora, ela se achava muito afetada para que pudesse pensar com lógica, e sem dúvida estaria exausta. De fato, estava tão fora de si que nem sequer podia lhe levantar a voz.

Edward a sustentou entre seus braços apertando-a cada vez com mais força até que Isabella deixou de debater-se. Com um suspiro cheio de cansaço e mais dirigindo a si mesmo que para ela, Edward murmurou:

- O que vou fazer contigo?

Isabella o ouviu, e sua resposta foi muito rápida.

- Não me importa o que farás comigo. - Jogou a cabeça para trás e o olhou fixamente. Então viu o corte que havia debaixo do olho direito de Edward. Utilizou a manga de seu traje para conter o sangue, mas ao mesmo tempo contradisse a delicadeza de sua ação com palavras cheias de fúria - Pode me deixar aqui, ou pode me matar - informou-lhe enquanto ia secando ferida - Nada do que faça mudará as coisas para mim. Não deveria me ter levado contigo, Edward.

- Teu irmão veio em tua busca - observou Edward.

- Não - contradisse-o Isabella - Veio em busca de ti, porque tu destruiu o lar dele. Eu não me importo. Se abrisse um pouco a mente, sei que poderia te convencer da verdade. Mas és muito teimoso para escutar a alguém. Tenho descoberto que falar contigo é inútil. Sim, é inútil! Juro que nunca mais falo contigo.

Suas reação, acabou com todas as suas forças. Isabella terminou de limpar o melhor que pôde o ferimento de Edward, e logo se apoiou em seu peito, esquecendo-se dele.

Lady Isabella era um paradoxo. Edward apenas mal podia resistir a delicada ternura com a qual lhe tocou a face quando tentou cuidar de seu ferimento. Não acreditava que ela tivesse chegado a ser consciente em nenhum momento do que estava fazendo, e de repente se lembrou de como ela encarou Jasper quando se encontravam na fortaleza de Caius. Lá, Isabella também tinha sido uma contradição. Bella tinha encarado serenamente o irmão de Edward enquanto lhe gritava sua ira, no entanto, ela estava se segurando na mão de Edward.

Agora estava furiosa com ele enquanto cuidava dele. Edward voltou a suspirar. Apoiou o queixo na cabeça de Isabella e se perguntou como era possível que uma mulher tão doce e delicada fosse irmã do diabo.

O entorpecimento inicial estava começando a desaparecer. Agora que a onda da ira tinha passado, a coxa de Isabella começou a latejar dolorosamente. Sua capa ocultava aos olhos de Edward o ferimento que tinha sofrido. Isabella acreditava que ele não notara sua ferida, e achava uma perversa satisfação naquele fato. Era uma reação ilógica, mas, agora Isabella não parecia ser capaz de pensar razoavelmente. De repente se encontrava tão cansada e faminta, tão dolorida, que simplesmente não podia pensar.

Os soldados se uniram a seu senhor, e em questão de minutos já estavam se dirigindo para a fortaleza dos Cullen. Uma hora depois, a teimosa determinação eram os únicos argumentos que impediam Isabella de gritar, e deixar-se vencer pela dor, fome e exaustão.

A mão de Edward tinha roçado acidentalmente na coxa ferida de Isabella, sua capa e seu vestido não a protegiam da agonizante dor que crescia. Isabella conteve seu grito. Tirou os dedos de Edward com um tapa, mas a ardência que tinha causado seu contato seguia presente e inflamava a ferida até levá-la a um nível insuportável.

Isabella sentiu-se enjoada.

- Temos que parar um momento - disse a Edward. Queria lhe gritar, e também chorar, mas tinha jurado que ele não destruiria o que ainda tinha de amável em seu doce caráter.

Isabella sabia que Edward a tinha ouvido. Seu assentimento de cabeça confirmou que a tinha ouvido, mesmo assim seguiram cavalgando e, passados uns minutos mais, Isabella chegou à conclusão de que Edward tinha decidido não atender seu pedido.

Que besta tão desumana era aquele homem! Embora isso lhe proporcionasse pouco consolo, Isabella fez uma nota mental com todos os epítetos insultantes que queria lhe dizer. Recorreu a todas as palavras maldosas que podia recordar, apesar de seu vocabulário de insultos ser limitado. Isso a satisfez, até que se deu conta de que estava se rebaixando ao nível de Edward. Maldição, ela era uma mulher amável e carinhosa!

Seu estômago se negava a acalmar-se. Isabella recordou seu juramento de não voltar a dirigir a palavra a Edward, mas agora se via obrigada, pelas circunstâncias, a repetir seu pedido.

- Se não pararmos vou vomitar em cima de ti - disse-lhe.

Sua ameaça obteve uma reação imediata. Edward elevou a mão, dando a ordem para pararem. Um instante depois já tinha desmontado de seu cavalo e estava colocando Isabella no chão, antes que ela pudesse cumprir a ameaça.

- Por que paramos? - Perguntou Jasper, quem também tinha desmontado e corria para seu irmão - Já estamos quase em casa.

- Lady Isabella - respondeu Edward, não dando nenhuma informação a mais para Jasper.

Bella já tinha dado começo ao tortuoso caminho na direção de um capão de mato que lhe oferecia privacidade,mas parou ao ouvir a pergunta de Jasper.

- Pode ficar aqui e me esperar, Jasper - disse-lhe.

Tinha soado como uma ordem. Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha em um gesto de surpresa e se voltou para o irmão. Edward estava franzindo o cenho enquanto contemplava Isabella, e Jasper chegou à conclusão de que seu irmão estava irritado pela maneira em que acabava de lhe falar Isabella.

- Ela acaba de passar por uma prova muito dura - Foi a desculpa que Jasper encontrou antes que Edward pudesse revidar a resposta de Isabella.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu olhando Isabella até que ela tinha desaparecido dentro do bosque.

-Tem algo errado - murmurou Edward, franzindo o cenho enquanto tentava descobrir o que era que estava o preocupando.

Jasper suspirou.

- Será que ela está doente?

- E, e ameaçou com... – Edward se dispôs a seguir Isabella sem que chegasse a concluir seu comentário. Jasper tentou detê-lo com a mão.

- Lhe dê um pouco de intimidade, Edward. Ela voltará para nós - disse - Não há nenhum lugar no que Isabella possa esconder-se - raciocinou.

Edward ignorou seu irmão. Tinha visto a expressão de dor nos olhos de Isabella, e também notou que ela se movia com dificuldade. Edward soube instintivamente que um enjoou não causava aquilo. E se estivesse a ponto de vomitar, afastar-se-ia dos soldados correndo em vez de andando. Não, algo estava errado, e Edward estava decidido a descobrir o que era.

Encontrou-a apoiada em um nodoso carvalho, com a cabeça inclinada. Edward se deteve, não desejando invadir sua intimidade. Isabella estava chorando. Edward a contemplou enquanto tirava lentamente a capa e a deixava cair ao chão, e então entendeu a verdadeira razão de seu desassossego. O lado esquerdo de seu vestido estava rasgado até a prega, e se achava manchado de sangue.

Edward não se deu conta de que tinha gritado até que Isabella deixou escapar um gemido de terror. Não tinha forças para afastar-se dele, e tampouco resistiu quando Edward a obrigou a tirar as mãos de sua coxa e se ajoelhou junto a ela.

Ao ver o estrago, Edward encheu-se de tanta raiva que suas mãos tremiam enquanto afastava o pano. As mãos dele eram grande e desajeitadas, mas ele procurava tocá-la com a maior delicadeza.

A ferida era profunda, quase tão larga como o antebraço de Edward, e se tinha coberto de terra. Teria que ser limpa e costurada.

- Ah, Isabella -murmurou Edward com a voz enrouquecida - Quem te fez isso?

Sua voz tinha sido como uma cálida carícia, e sua simpatia era óbvia. Isabella soube que se Edward voltasse a lhe mostrar bondade, colocar-se-ia a chorar de novo. Soube, então que o controle que exercia sobre si dependia do ódio que sentia por ele.

Isabella não permitiria que isso ocorresse.

- Não quero tua simpatia, Edward - Ergueu os ombros e tratou de afastá-lo com o olhar - Tire as mãos de minha perna. Não é decente.

Edward ficou tão surpreso por aquela súbita exibição de autoridade que quase sorriu. Logo elevou o olhar e viu o fogo que ardia nos olhos de Isabella, e então soube o que era o que ela estava tentando fazer. O orgulho era sua defesa. Já tinha dado conta de que Isabella valorizava muito o controle.

Voltando a baixar o olhar para sua ferida, viu que não podia fazer grande coisa com ela naquele momento. Então decidiu deixar que Isabella fizesse o que quisesse.

- Não obterá nenhuma compaixão por mim, Isabella – disse Edward - Sou como um lobo. Não tenho emoções humanas.

Isabella não lhe respondeu, mas aquele comentário fez com que abrisse muito os olhos. Edward sorriu e voltou a ajoelhar-se junto a ela.

- Me deixe em paz - disse-lhe Isabella.

- Não - replicou Edward suavemente e, sacou sua adaga, começou a cortar uma larga tira do vestido de Isabella.

- Estás estragando meu vestido - murmurou ela.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella, teu vestido já se estragou - respondeu Edward.

Depois envolveu a coxa de Isabella com a tira de tecido empregando a máxima delicadeza possível. Estava terminando, de atar um nó quando seu ombro foi empurrado.

- Estás me machucando - disse, odiando a si mesma por admitir sua fraqueza. Maldição ia ficar a chorar.

- Não estou, não - disse ele.

Isabella soltou uma exclamação abafada e esqueceu tudo o que fazia referência ao chorar. O comentário de Edward a havia deixado furiosa. Como se atrevia a contradizê-la?

- Vamos precisar de agulha e linha para saturar tua carne - observou Edward .

Isabella lhe deu um tapa no ombro, quando ele fez a observação.

- Ninguém vai enfiar agulha nenhuma em mim.

- És uma mulher do contra, Isabella - disse Edward enquanto se inclinava para recolher sua capa. Depois lhe envolveu os ombros com ela e a agarrou em seus braços, tendo muito cuidado de proteger sua ferida.

Isabella lhe rodeou instintivamente o pescoço com os braços, ao mesmo tempo que pensava em lhe arrancar os olhos com as unhas pela forma grosseira em que a estava tratando.

- Tu é que és do contra, Edward - disse-lhe - Eu sou uma donzela de temperamento muito doce e afável e tu tentas destruir meu caráter. E juro por Deus que esta é a última vez que te dirigirei a palavra.

- Ah, e és tão digna que nunca quebrarias tua palavra, não é verdade lady Isabella? - perguntou ele enquanto a levava de volta onde os homens esperavam.

- É isso mesmo- respondeu Isabella imediatamente. Fechou os olhos e se apoiou em seu peito – Tem o cérebro de lobo, sabes? E lobos tem cérebros muito pequenos.

Isabella se encontrava muito cansada para elevar o olhar e ver qual era a reação de Edward aos insultos que lhe dirigia. Por dentro, sentia-se indignava pelo modo como a tratava, e depois percebeu que devia estar agradecida por sua frieza. Ele havia conseguido irritá-la o suficiente para que ela se esquecesse de sua dor. E o mais importante é que a falta de piedade a tinha ajudado a vencer a vontade de chorar e mostrar-se fraca na frente dele. Isso teria sido indigno, chorar como uma criancinha, porque tanto sua dignidade quanto seu orgulho eram mascaras preciosas que ela sempre usava. Teria sido humilhante perder qualquer uma delas. Isabella permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso, certa de que Edward não poderia ver. Ele era um homem tolo, pois havia salvado seu orgulho e nem havia se dado conta disso.

Edward suspirou. Isabella acabava de quebrar sua promessa quando lhe tinha falado. Edward não sentiu nenhum impulso de mencionar aquele fato, mas mesmo assim sentiu vontade de sorrir.

Queria obter os detalhes de Isabella, saber como tinha sido ferida e quem havia feito aquilo. Não podia acreditar que algum dos seus soldado a tivesse feito mal, mas os homens de Caius também teriam tentado protegê-la, verdade?

Edward decidiu esperar pelas respostas. Antes precisa controlar sua raiva. E Isabella precisa de cuidados e repouso.

Era difícil fingir um tom jovial com Isabella. Edward não era acostumado a ocultar sua ira. Quando lhe causavam algum prejuízo, ele atacava. Mas conteve-se, visto que Bella estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso. Contar o que havia acontecido iria transtorná-la naquele momento.

Quando se puseram novamente a caminho, Isabella conseguiu encontrar uma escapatória a sua dor aconchegando-se junto ao peito de Edward. Sua face descansava debaixo do queixo dele.

Isabella voltava a sentir-se a salvo. A maneira em que reagia à presença de Edward a confundia. No fundo de seu coração Isabella admitia que Edward não se parecia em nada a Caiu, mas levaria essas palavras a seu leito de morte antes de admitir tal pensamento. Além de tudo, ela ainda era sua cativa, sua isca para atrair seu irmão. Entretanto não o odiava. Edward se limitava a responder o que Caius tinha feito, e ela se via presa entre os dois.

- Eu fugirei, sabes disso, não?

Isabella não se deu conta de que falara em voz alta até que Edward lhe respondeu.

- Não vai não.

- Finalmente estamos em casa! - gritou Jasper, seu olhar estava dirigido para Isabella. A maior parte do rosto dela estava oculto, mas o que Jasper podia ver dele mostrava uma expressão muito tranqüila. Pensou que possivelmente estivesse adormecida e o agradeceu. Para falar a verdade, Jasper não sabia como proceder com lady Isabella agora. Encontrava-se em uma posição condenadamente incômoda. Tinha-a tratado com desprezo. E como ela o tinha pago? Pois, de fato, lhe salvando a vida! Jasper não podia entender por que Isabella tinha ido em sua ajuda, e desejava descobrir o motivo, mas não o tinha perguntado, porque tinha a sensação de que não gostaria de sua resposta.

Quando viu os muros elevando-se no céu por diante deles, Jasper esporeou os flancos da montaria para ultrapassar Edward e poder ser o primeiro a entrar no pátio interno. Conforme o ritual e tradição, Edward queria ser o ultimo a entrar na fortaleza de grossas e altas muralhas que proporcionavam toda a segurança. Os soldados gostavam daquele ritual, porque recordava a cada um deles que seu senhor colocava suas vidas por cima da própria. Embora cada homem tivesse jurado fidelidade ao barão Cullen, e cada um respondia de boa vontade à chamada para unir-se a ele na batalha, cada um sabia também que podia contar com seu senhor para obter amparo.

Era uma aliança muito fácil, pois baseava-se no orgulho. Sim, todos eles podiam se vangloriar de ser um soldado de elite de Edward.

Os homens de Edward eram os soldados mais bem treinados de toda a Inglaterra. Edward media o sucesso deles fazendo-os passar por provas pelas quais homens comuns teriam achado impossível passar. Seus homens eram considerados como os poucos escolhidos, embora quando se fazia uma recontagem houvesse um total de quase seiscentos deles, se todos fossem chamados a cumprir os quarenta dias de serviço que lhes exigia. Seu poderio era reverenciado e comentado em sussurros por aqueles que não chegavam a sua altura, e suas proezas de considerável força física eram narradas sem que houvesse nenhuma necessidade de que se exagerasse para assim fazer mais atrativo o relato. A verdade já era suficientemente interessante por si só.

Os soldados eram um reflexo dos valores daquele que os mandava, um nobre que brandia sua espada com muita mais precisão que todos aqueles que o desafiavam. Edward Cullen era um homem que muitos temiam. Seus inimigos já tinham deixado de tentar descobrir seus pontos fracos. O guerreiro não mostrava nenhuma vulnerabilidade. Tampouco parecia estar interessado no que podia lhe oferecer o mundo. Não, Edward nunca tinha tomado ouro como sua segunda amante da maneira em que o tinham feito outros de sua classe. O barão Cullen não apresentava nenhum calcanhar do Aquiles ao mundo exterior. Era um homem de aço, ou era isso que acreditavam todos aqueles que lhe desejavam algum mal. Era um homem que não tinha consciência, um guerreiro que não tinha coração.

Isabella sabia pouco a respeito da reputação de Edward. Sentia-se protegida entre seus braços e observava os soldados que passavam por eles em fila. Estava curiosa pelo fato de Edward está esperando.

Logo dirigiu sua atenção para a fortaleza que havia frente a ela. A colossal estrutura se elevava sobre uma nua colina, sem o benefício de uma só árvore que proporcionasse alguma classe de alívio à severidade. Um muro de pedra cinza circundava a fortaleza; devia ter ao menos vinte metros de altura. Isabella nunca tinha visto nada tão monstruoso. O muro era o bastante alto para que chegasse a roçar a brilhante lua, ou ao menos isso foi o que pareceu. Podia ver uma porção de uma torre circular se sobressaindo desde seu interior, tão alta que seu arremate ficava oculto por grossas nuvens.

O caminho que levava a ponte levadiça se curvava como o ventre de uma serpente ao longo da escarpada ascensão. Depois de que o último de seus homens entrou, Edward incentivou que seu cavalo avançasse. O corcel estava impaciente para chegar a seu destino, empinando-se, nervoso, e marchando lateralmente, algo que fez a coxa de Isabella doer novamente. Edward soube que Isabella sentia dor. Baixou o olhar para ela, viu sua expressão de angustia.

- Logo poderá descansar, Isabella. Agüenta só um pouquinho mais - murmurou-lhe com voz enrouquecida pela preocupação.

Isabella assentiu e fechou os olhos.

Quando chegaram ao pátio, Edward desmontou rapidamente e logo agarrou Isabella em seus braços. Sustentou-a com firmeza junto a seu peito, deu meia volta e pôs-se a andar rumo ao seu lar.

O caminho estava cheio, de soldados. Jasper esperava com dois homens diante das portas do castelo. Isabella abriu os olhos e olhou Jasper. Pensou que parecia perplexo, mas não sabia o que causava aquilo.

Até que se aproximaram um pouco mais e Isabella se deu conta de que Jasper não a estava olhando, e então surpreendeu-se que a atenção deste se achasse totalmente centrada em suas pernas. Olhando para baixo, viu que sua capa já não estava ocultando sua ferida. O maltratado vestido pendurava detrás dela como um estandarte rasgado. Quão único a cobria agora era o sangue, fluindo em um incessante emanar ao longo de toda sua perna.

Jasper se apressou a abrir as portas duplas que eram tão altas que chegavam a diminuir os homens. Uma rajada de ar cálido deu a boas vindas a Bella quando chegaram ao centro de um pequeno vestíbulo.

Era obvio que o espaço ao seu redor era a torre de mensagem. A entrada era estreita, o piso era de madeira e os alojamentos dos soldados ficavam a direita. Uma escada circular ocupava toda a parede da esquerda, com degraus largos e em espiral, que conduziam aos aposentos superiores. Havia algo estranho naquela construção, porem Isabella não conseguiu identificar o que a incomodava ate Edward chegar na metade da escadaria.

- A escada está no lado errado - disse de repente.

- Não, Isabella. Está no lado correto - respondeu-lhe Edward.

Isabella pensou que sua observação parecia havê-lo divertido.

- Esse não é o lado, correto - contradisse-o - . A escada sempre fica no lado direito da parede. Todo mundo sabe disso - acrescentou com uma grande autoridade.

Por alguma razão, enfurecia-a que Edward não admitisse aquele defeito tão óbvio, em seu lar.

- A escada fica à direita a menos que se ordene, deliberadamente, que a construa à esquerda - respondeu Edward.

Cada palavra tinha sido articulada com muito cuidado. De fato, Edward se comportava como se estivesse falando a uma criança.

- Então essa ordem teria sido dada por um ignorante - disse a Edward, levantando a vista para ele para fulminá-lo com o olhar e lamentando que ele não estivesse olhando para baixo para vê-la - És um homem muito teimoso - acrescentou depois.

- Tu que és uma mulher muito teimosa - replicou Edward. Logo sorriu, sentindo prazer com sua observação.

Jasper seguia seu irmão em silêncio. A conversa que Edward e Isabella estavam mantendo lhe parecia ridícula, mas se sentia muito preocupado para que pudesse sorrir.

Jasper sabia que Edmond estaria esperando-os. Sim, o irmão do meio certamente estaria dentro da sala. Rosalie possivelmente também se encontrava ali. Jasper se deu conta de que agora estava preocupado com Isabella. Não queria que tivesse que acontecer nenhum confronto desagradável, e esperava que houvesse tempo para explicar a doce e delicada natureza de Isabella a seu irmão Edmond.

A preocupação de Jasper ficou temporariamente abandonada quando Edward chegou ao segundo andar e não seguiu para entrar na grande sala. Tomou a direção oposta, subiu por outra escada e logo entrou na escadaria da torre. Então seus passos se voltaram menos largos, e a procissão se viu um tanto freada pelas curvas da escada.

O quarto do alto da torre estava frio. Havia uma lareira na parede interna. Também tinha uma grande janela, justo ao lado daquela lareira. A janela se achava totalmente aberta, e os portinhos de madeira se balançavam de um lado a outro para terminar chocando ruidosamente com a parede de pedra.

Junto a parede interior havia uma cama, e Edward tratou de ser o mais delicado possível quando acomodou Isabella ali. Jasper os tinha seguido e Edward foi dando ordens a seu irmão enquanto ia empilhando partes de madeira dentro da lareira.

- Mande Gerty trazer uma bandeja de comida para Isabella, e diga a Edmond que traga seus remédios - disse-lhe - . Terá que utilizar sua agulha em Isabella.

- Edmond não concordará com isso. - comentou Jasper.

- Mas ele me obedecerá.

- Quem é Edmond?

A pergunta fora feita por Bella. Tanto Edward como Jasper se voltaram a olhá-la. Isabella estava tentando erguer-se para ficar sentada na cama, e franzia o cenho ante a impossibilidade da tarefa. Seus dentes começaram a tiritar devido ao frio e a tensão, e finalmente voltou a desabar-se sobre a cama.

- Edmond é o irmão do meio, nasceu entre Edward e eu - explicou Jasper.

- Quantos Cullan's são? - perguntou Isabella voltando a franzir o cenho.

- Em total há cinco - respondeu Jasper - Esme é a mais velha e logo vem Edward, Edmond, Rosalie, e por último eu - acrescentou com um sorriso - Edmond cuidará de sua ferida, Isabella. Conhece todas as maneiras de curar, e antes que possa te dar conta, já estará tão boa quanto antes.

- Por que?

Jasper franziu o cenho.

- Por que, o que?

- Por que queres que volte a estar como antes? - perguntou Isabella, claramente perplexa.

Jasper não soube como lhe responder. Voltou o olhar para Edward, com a esperança de que ele desse resposta à pergunta de Isabella. Edward tinha acabado de acender o fogo e agora estava fechando as persianas. Sem olhar para o irmão, ordenou:

- Faz o que te mandei, Jasper .

O tom de sua voz não convidava a discutir, e Jasper foi o suficientemente sensato para obedecer. Tinha chegado a porta antes quando a voz de Isabella o alcançou.

- Não chame teu irmão. Posso cuidar de minha ferida sem ajuda.

- Agora, Jasper.

A porta se fechou com um golpe seco. Então Edward se voltou para Isabella.

- Enquanto estiver aqui, não discutirá nenhuma de minhas ordens. Ficou claro?

Caminhou ate a cama com passos lentos e medidos.

- Como posso entender alguma coisa, meu senhor? – disse ela baixinho – Sou apenas uma refém, não é o que sou?

Isabella fechou os olhos antes de que ele pudesse assustá-la de algum jeito. Logo cruzou os braços em cima do peito, em uma ação que pretendia afastar o frio que reinava no aposento.

- Deixe-me morrer em paz - sussurrou a seguir, falando em um tom realmente muito melodramático. Deus, como desejava ter tido coragem e forças necessárias para lhe gritar! Sentia-se muito desgraçada. Sentiria mais dor se o irmão de Edward a tocasse - . Não tenho coragem para suportar as cuidados de teu irmão.

- Tem sim, Isabella .

O tom de Edward não podia ser mais doce, mas Isabella estava muito furiosa para que isso pudesse lhe importar.

- Por que tem que contradizer tudo o que digo? Isso é um defeito terrível - murmurou.

Então bateram na porta. Edward respondeu com um grito enquanto cruzava o aposento. Apoiou um ombro no suporte que havia em cima da lareira, com seu olhar dirigido em Isabella.

Isabella sentia muita curiosidade para manter fechados os olhos. A porta protestou com um chiado enquanto se abria, e uma mulher de avançada idade apareceu no vão. Levava uma bandeja de comida em uma e uma jarra na outra, assim como duas peles de animal debaixo de seu braço. Era uma mulher gordinha com olhos castanhos cheios de preocupação. Atreveu-se a lançar um apressado olhar a Isabella, e logo se voltou para seu senhor para lhe fazer uma reverencia.

Isabella concluiu que a faxineira tinha muitíssimo medo de Edward. Contemplou a pobre mulher, sentindo uma grande compaixão por ela enquanto a faxineira tratava de manter em equilíbrio os objetos que levava nas mãos ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma reverencia.

Edward tampouco estava facilitando. Dirigiu-lhe uma seca inclinação de cabeça e logo a indicou Isabella com um gesto. Não pronunciou nenhuma palavra de conforto ou amabilidade.

A faxineira demonstrou ser muito desengonçada com os pés, porque tropeçou duas vezes em seus próprios pés enquanto se dirigia ate a Bella. Certamente estava com medo de seu patrão, pensou Bella.

Colocou a bandeja de comida ao lado de Isabella e lhe ofereceu a jarra.

- Como te chamas? - perguntou-lhe Bella à faxineira, falando em voz muito baixa para que Edward não pudesse ouvi-la.

- Gerty - respondeu ela.

Então a mulher se lembrou dos cobertores que levava debaixo do braço e se apressou a levar a bandeja de comida à mesa de madeira que havia junto à cama. Logo cobriiu Isabella com a pele de animal.

Isabella lhe dirigiu um sorriso de agradecimento, e aquilo animou à faxineira a fixar as peles de animal debaixo das pernas de Isabella.

- Pela maneira que treme, vejo que estás morrendo de frio - sussurrou.

Gerty não sabia da ferida de Isabella. Quando empurrou a pele de animal contra a coxa ferida, Isabella apertou os olhos contra a insuportável fisgada daquela nova dor e não disse uma palavra.

Edward viu o que tinha ocorrido e pensou em gritar uma represália à faxineira, mas o mal já passara. Agora Gerty estava entregando a comida a Isabella.

- Obrigado por seu amabilidade, Gerty.

A aprovação de Isabella assombrou Edward. Olhou a sua cativa, viu sua tranqüila expressão e se encontrou sacudindo a cabeça. Em vez de enfurecer-se com a faxineira, lady Isabella a tinha elogiado

A porta se abriu de repente. Isabella se voltou para ela com os olhos banhados pelo medo e viu como a porta ricocheteava uma vez contra a parede antes de ficar imóvel. Um homem alto acabava de aparecer no vão com as mãos apoiadas nos quadris e uma careta feroz desenhada em sua face. Com um suspiro cheio de cansaço Isabella chegou à conclusão de que aquele era Edmond.

Gerty contornou ao leito e se afastou pelo corredor no mesmo instante em que Edmond entrava no aposento. Uma fila de serventes o seguiu trazendo consigo terrinas cheias de água e um sortido de bandejas em cima das quais havia recipientes de estranhas formas Os serventes depositaram suas bandejas no chão junto à cama e logo deram meia volta, inclinaram-se ante Edward e se foram. Todos agiam igual a coelhos assustados. E por que não foram fazer? Havia dois lobos no aposento com Isabella, acaso isso não bastava para assustar qualquer um?

Edmond ainda não havia dito uma palavra a seu irmão. Edward não queria que houvesse nenhuma discussão diante de Isabella. Sabia que ele ficaria furioso, e que isso assustaria Isabella. Mesmo assim tampouco iria deixar de impor seu poder.

- Não dar nenhuma boas vindas a teu irmão, Edmond? - perguntou.

A tentativa funcionou, Edmond pareceu ficar surpreso pela pergunta, e seu rosto perdeu um pouco de sua ira.

- Por que não fui informado de seu plano de trazer contigo à irmã de Caius? - perguntou depois - Acabo de me inteirar de que Jasper sabia desde o começo o que ocorreria

- E suponho que também alardeou disso - disse Edward , sacudindo a cabeça.

- Exatamente.

- Jasper exagera, Edmond. Não tinha conhecimento algum de minhas intenções.

- E qual a razão para manter em segredo este plano, Edward? - perguntou Edmond.

- Tu teria se oposto a ele - observou Edward. Sorriu ante sua própria admissão, como se tivesse encontrado um grande prazer na discussão.

Isabella observou a mudança que aquilo produziu nas maneiras de Edward. Estava realmente assombrada. Que belo ele parecia quando sorria! Sim, pensou, parecia humano. Mas obrigou a si mesma a conter os pensamentos, aquilo era tudo o que se permitiria pensar a respeito da aparência de Edward .

- Quando destes as costas a uma discussão? - gritou Edmond a seu irmão.

As paredes tremeram por causa do grito. Isabella se perguntou se Edmond e Jasper sofriam de algum problema de audição.

Edmond não era tão alto como Edward, notava-se quando ambos estavam de pé tão perto um do outro. Mas Edmond, parecia mais com Edward que Jasper. Quando franzia o cenho seu rosto adquiria um aspecto quase ameaçador. Os traços faciais eram quase idênticos, seus franzimentos de cenho incluídos. Mas o cabelo de Edmond não era acobreado, era escuro. Quando se voltou a olhar, Isabella acreditou ver um sorriso que iluminava aqueles olhos castanhos, antes que se tornassem tão frios quanto pedra.

- Se pensa em gritar para mim, Edmond, devo te dizer que ouço muito bem - disse Isabella.

Edmond não replicou. Cruzou os braços em cima do peito e a olhou, aparentemente interminável, até que Edward lhe disse que visse sua ferida.

Quando o irmão do meio foi até a cama, Isabella começou a assustar-se de novo.

- Preferiria que não cuidasse de mim - disse, tentando evitar que lhe tremesse a voz.

- Tuas preferências não me interessam - observou Edmond. Agora sua voz era tão suave como a dela.

Isabella admitiu a derrota quando Edmond lhe pediu, com um gesto, que lhe mostrasse qual era a perna que devia cuidar. Edmond era enorme o bastante para obrigá-la a obedecer pela força, e Isabella precisava conservar todas suas energias para a dura prova que a aguardava.

A expressão de Edmond não se alterou quando ela levantou o cobertor. Isabella se assegurou de defender o resto de seu corpo de seu olhar. Além de tudo, ela era uma dama muito recatada, e era bom que Edmund entendesse isso logo.

Edward foi para o outro lado da cama. Franziu o cenho quando Edmond tocou a perna de Isabella, e esta torceu o gesto em uma careta de dor.

- Será melhor que a segure, Edward - observou Edmond. Sua voz se adoçou, e toda sua concentração estava obviamente dirigida para a tarefa que tinha por diante.

- Não! Edward? - exclamou Isabella, não podendo manter afastada de seus olhos aquela expressão de frenesi.

- Não há nenhuma necessidade - explicou Edward a seu irmão. Logo olhou para Isabella e acrescentou - Se chegar a ser necessário, eu a segurarei para que não se mova.

Os ombros de Isabella voltaram a descansar sobre a cama. Logo assentiu e uma expressão de calma se estendeu por seu rosto.

Edward estava seguro de que teria que segura-la, pois de outra maneira Edmond não poderia completar o trabalho de limpar a ferida e costurando a carne. Haveria dor intensa, mas necessária, não seria vergonha para nenhuma mulher gritar durante aquele tratamento.

Edmond dispôs seus materiais e finalmente estava preparado para começar. Olhou seu irmão, recebeu seu assentimento de cabeça e se voltou para olhar para Isabella. O que viu o deixou bastante surpreso para que ficasse imóvel. Havia confiança naqueles magníficos olhos castanhos, e nem o menor rastro de medo era visível neles. Edmond admitiu que Isabella era realmente formosa, tal como tinha assegurado Jasper.

- Pode começar, Edmond- murmurou então ela, interrompendo o curso dos pensamentos de Edmond.

Edmond viu como Isabella agitava a mão em um gesto majestoso indicador de que estava esperando. Quase sorriu ante sua exibição de autoridade. A secura de sua voz também o tinha surpreendido.

- Não seria mais fácil se te limitasse a empregar uma faca quente para selar a ferida? - perguntou Isabella, e logo se apressou a seguir falando antes de que Edmond pudesse lhe responder - Não é que pretenda te dizer como terá fazer teu trabalho - disse a seguir - Rogo-te que não te ofenda, mas não te parece um pouco bárbaro utilizar uma agulha e fio?

- Bárbaro?

Edmond parecia estar tendo certos problemas para seguir a conversa.

Isabella suspirou, e logo decidiu que estava muito esgotada para tratar de lhe fazer entender.

- Pode começar, Edmond - repetiu - Estou preparada.

- Posso? - perguntou Edmond, levantando a vista para Edward afim de observar sua reação.

Edward estava muito preocupado para que pudesse sorrir ante a conversa de Isabella. Seu semblante estava muito sério.

- Tu és muito mandona- disse Edmond a Isabella, com a recriminação suavizada por seu sorriso.

- Vamos logo com isso - murmurou Edward - A espera é pior que o ato.

Edmond assentiu. Fechou sua mente a tudo o que não fosse seu dever. Preparando-se para suportar os gritos que sabia se iniciariam logo que tocasse Isabella, e deu começo à limpeza.

Isabella não chegou a emitir nem um só som. Em algum momento da terrível prova, Edward se sentou na cama. Isabella voltou imediatamente o rosto para o lado no que se encontrava ele e passou a comportar-se como se estivesse tentando meter-se debaixo de seu corpo. As unhas de seus dedos se cravaram na coxa de Edward, mas ele não acreditou que ela realmente se desse conta do que estava fazendo.

Isabella não acreditava que pudesse seguir suportando a dor durante muito mais tempo. Agradecia que Edward estivesse ali, embora não entendesse por que se sentia daquela maneira. Agora não parecia capaz de pensar muito, e se limitava a aceitar o fato de que Edward se converteu em sua âncora para seguir agarrando-se à vida. Sem ele seu controle se derrubaria.

Justo quando estava segura de que ia começar a gritar, sentiu como a agulha atravessava sua pele. Um doce aquecimento a envolveu, e já não sentiu nada mais.

Edward soube que Isabella desmaiou no mesmo instante. Vagarosamente retirou a mão que estava em sua coxa e virou seu rosto com gentileza, ate que ficasse claramente visível para ele. Lagrimas molhavam sua face, e ele as enxugou.

- Acho que preferia que ela gritasse - murmurou Edmond enquanto empregava a agulha e o fio para costurar a carne rasgada.

- Isso não teria feito a coisas mais fáceis para ti - respondeu Edward. Ficou de pé quando Edmond terminou e contemplou como seu irmão envolvia a coxa de Isabella com uma grossa tira de algodão.

- Demônios, Edward , ela provavelmente contrairá uma febre e morrerá - previu Edmond com uma careta.

Seu comentário enfureceu Edward.

- Não! - exclamou - Não permitirei, Edmond.

A veemência com a que tinha falado deixou Edmond bastante surpreso.

- Tu te importarias se ela morresse, irmão?

- Me importaria muito - admitiu Edward.

Edmond não soube o que dizer. Ficou imóvel enquanto seu irmão saía do aposento. Depois o seguiu com um suspiro cheio de cansaço.

Edward já tinha saído do castelo e estava indo para o lago situado detrás da cabana do açougueiro. O tempo ruim era bem-vindo, porque evitava que ele pensasse nas duvidas que o incomodavam.

O ritual do banho noturno foi uma outra exigência a qual se rendeu de corpo e mente. Sim, era um desafio que fazia com que ele adquirisse resistência a tudo que lhe causasse desconforto. Ele não esperava avidamente a hora de nadar, mas tampouco a evitava. E sempre cumpria esse ritual, fosse verão ou inverno.

Pouco depois jantou. Edmond e Jasper lhe fizeram companhia, algo que sem dúvida era bastante insólito, porque Edward tinha a hábito de comer em solidão. Os dois irmãos mais novos falaram de muitas coisas, mas nenhum deles se atreveu a interrogar Edward a respeito de lady Isabella. O silêncio e o franzimento de cenho que Edward manteve durante todo o jantar não se emprestavam a que se falasse de nenhum tema.

Edward não pôde recordar o que tinha jantado. Decidiu descansar um pouco, mas a imagem de Isabella seguiu entremetendo-se em seus pensamentos quando deitou-se na cama. Disse que se acostumou a tê-la perto dele, e que sem dúvida essa era a razão pela qual agora não podia dormir. Transcorreu uma hora e logo outra, e Edward seguia dando voltas na cama.

Em meados da noite, Edward finalmente se deu por vencido. Subiu ao aposento da torre amaldiçoando a si mesmo durante todo o trajeto, dizendo-se que só queria dar uma olhada em Isabella para assegurar-se de que não lhe tinha ocorrido desafiar sua vontade e morrido.

Logo ficou imóvel no vão da porta durante um bom tempo, até que ouviu Isabella chorar enquanto dormia. O som o atraiu ao interior do aposento. Fechou a porta, acrescentou mais lenhas ao fogo e logo foi para o Isabella.

Bella dormia apoiada na perna sã, com o vestido enrolado envolta das coxas. Edward tentou dispor um pouco melhor o vestido, mas não conseguiu que este ficasse colocada de uma maneira que o satisfizesse. Sentindo-se bastante frustrado, acabou utilizando sua adaga para cortar o tecido. Não se deteve até que lhe teve tirado tanto o vestido como a túnica interna, dizendo-se que Isabella estaria muito mais cômoda sem eles.

Agora ela estava apenas com a camisa de baixo branca. O decote do pescoço mostrava a curva de seus seios. Um amplo jugo feito com um delicado trabalho de bordado circundava a linha do decote, e os distintos fios vermelhos, amarelos e verdes tinham sido meticulosamente entrelaçados para que formassem um limite confeccionado com flores da primavera. Era um lucro de uma natureza muito feminina, que provocou Edward.

Isabella era tão delicada e feminina como as flores que estavam bordadas em sua regata. Que criatura tão doce e delicada era! Sua pele, agora salpicada pela tremente claridade do fogo que a banhava com um resplendor dourado, não tinha absolutamente nenhum defeito.

Deus, era muito formosa.

- OH, demônios... - murmurou Edward para si mesmo.

Sem o obstáculo do vestido para que a ocultasse aos olhos de Edward, Isabella estava oferecendo uma visão ainda mais maravilhosa que antes.

Quando viu que começava a tremer, Edward se deitou junto a ela. A tensão foi dissipando-se lentamente de seus ombros. Se, acostumou a tê-la muito perto dele, e sem dúvida essa era a razão pela que agora se sentia invadido pelo prazer.

Edward atirou o cobertor até deixá-los embrulhados com ele. Logo se dispôs a lhe passar o braço ao redor da cintura dela e aproximá-la um pouco mais a ele, mas Isabella foi mais rápida. Escorregando-se sobre a cama sem que o movimento a fizesse despertar, Isabella se aconchegou rapidamente junto ao corpo de Edward até que suas nádegas ficaram pegas da maneira mais intima possível à união das coxas dele.

Edward sorriu. Era evidente que lady Isabella também se acostumara a dormir aquecida por ele, e se ele sorriu com arrogância foi unicamente porque Edward sabia que Isabella não era consciente desse fato... ainda.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Capitulo grande esse, não? Bm, foram três dias adaptando, e ate que enfim ta pronto... mas o capitulo sete é muito, mais muito, menor que esse... e tem um beijo de deixar a gente com inveja... Bom, eu tenho muita inveja da Bella, putz, o futuro marido dela é muito fofo.

Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e ate amanhã.

**Alekamasenhp:** O nome do livro é realmente Esplendor da Honra, de Julie Garwood, no entanto, se você for baixar ele não vai encontrar, pelo menos eu não consegui. Uma amiga minha que me disse que ele estava no 4shared com o nome de Honra e Paixão, uma tradução bem malfeita, pois o titulo em inglês é Honor's Splendour... E bom, os e-books não são bons, são muito confusos, e foram traduzidos de maneira errada... eu praticamente estou digitando o livro...

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Bom, agora o Ed ta ficando fofinho, você não acha? Eu acho... E ele irrita ela, nesse capitulo, só para ela não sentir dor... O Jasper agora vai ser bonzinho... ele vai se apaixonar por ela.... e o Edmond, bom, ele parece ser chato, mas ele vai ser legal, eu gosto dele.

**Catarina:** Já estou de férias /o/... Bom, eu voltei a escrever provas do destino, postei lá na comu... Eu demoro, mas é que eu preciso está inspirada a escrever, odeio escrever só por escrever, fica um lixo... Obrigada.

**Pandora: **A Bella vai conquistar todos, principalmente depois do casamento. Ela vai ter problemas com a Rosalie, por ela odeia o irmão da Bella, mas depois elas vão ser melhores amigas e tals, acho que daqui há uns dois capitulos a Bella vai dar uma de doida com a Rosalie, e a Rose vai contar a verdade do que aconteceu com ela.

**Rozinha:** Eu posto um capitulo por dia, estou apressando o máximo que posso... mas eu psso garantir que em cada capitulo acontecerá uma coisa, e no próximo capitulo eles se beijam novamente, e depois vão dormir juntos, de novo... vai ter uma ''briga'' da Bella com a Rose, eu acho massa... e umas coinhas mais.

**Sibby Meyer:** Bom, ele vai ter seus momentos a partir de agora... vai ser bem discreto, mas vai ta lá... quando eles se casam, ele fica ainda mais fofo, e quando ele percebe que ama ela, ai mesmo, eu almodiçoei todas as gerações futuras dessa autora, doeu de saber que ele era apenas um personagem. Tem um momento que eu não posso falar, mas é o meu preferido, e o ultimo capitulo é o mais fofo e emocionante.

**Stela Alencar: **Sim, o Caius gosta de homens, não de mulheres... O momento que o Edward percebe que ama a Bella é muito lindo, tipo, ele vai achar que o cavalo dele vai atropelar ela, e então ele se desespera e percebe que não aguentaria perder ela... ele confessando que ama ela é muito engraçado, é lindo... Sim, Esplendor da Honra é muito caro, aqui em São Luís ele me custou sessenta reais, mas vale a pena comprar, eu não paro de ler ele... é viciante.

**Lariis Star:** A Historia é meio longa, são 24 capitulos...

**Ana Krol: **Romances épicos são as minhas historias preferidas, não conheço a razão, mas eu sou apaixonada. Bom, dica de livro? Os livros da Julie são bons de verdade, tem A Noiva. Eu te recomendaria Orgulho e Preconceito de Jane Austen, e Bodas de Fogo de Debora Simmons. O nome do livro é realmente Esplendor da Honra, mas o e-book é chamado de Honra e Paixão. Obrigada por ler.


	9. Chapter 7

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

Bella dormiu durante quase vinte e quatro horas. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, o quarto estava envolto nas sobras da tarde e somente algumas réstias de luz solar filtravam-se através das venezianas. Tudo lhe parecia enevoado, e ela se sentiu tão desorientada que não conseguiu se lembrar de onde estava.

Tratou de sentar-se na cama e torceu o gesto ao sentir a fisgada de dor que lhe causou aquele movimento; então recordou até do último detalhe do ocorrido.

Deus, sentia-se realmente horrível! Cada músculo de seu corpo lhe doía. Parecia que alguém havia lhe dado uma surra de pau nas costas e encostado uma ferro em brasa em suas pernas. Seu estômago grunhia, mas Isabella não queria comer nada. Não, só estava terrivelmente sedenta e lhe ardia todo. Quão único queria fazer agora era tirar toda a roupa e plantar-se nua diante da janela aberta.

A idéia lhe pareceu realmente maravilhosa. Tentou levantar-se da cama para abrir as venezianas, mas então descobriu que se encontrava tão fraca que nem mesmo conseguia afastar as cobertas. Seguiu tentando até que se deu conta de que não usava mais suas roupas. Alguém as tinha tirado, embora isso ofendesse o seu senso de modéstia, não era nem um pouco menos alarmante do que o fato de que ela não tinha a menor idéia de como isso havia acontecido.

Agora Isabella usava uma camisa de algodão branca, um objeto que sem dúvida era nada menos que indecente, dado que quase não conseguia chegar a lhe cobrir os joelhos. Mesmo assim, as mangas eram muito largas. Quando tentou dobrar um pouco o tecido para aproximá-la a seus punhos, Bella se lembrou de onde tinha visto uma vestimenta semelhante antes. Deus, mas se aquilo era uma camisa de homem! E a julgar pelo gigantesco de suas proporções, obviamente pertencia a Edward. Edward usava uma camisa idêntica quando dormiu junto a ela dentro da tenda a noite anterior… ou agora já fazia duas noites? Isabella se sentia muito sonolenta para que pudesse recordar. Decidiu fechar os olhos durante outro minuto para poder pensar nisso.

Então teve o sonho mais aprazível que se pudesse chegar a imaginar. Isabella voltava a ter onze anos e estava vivendo com seu querido tio, o padre Berton. O padre Robert e o padre Samuel tinham vindo à mansão do barão de Grinstead para fazer uma visita a seu tio e lhe apresentar seus respeitos ao ancião Morton, senhor da mansão do Grinstead. Além dos camponeses que se encarregavam de trabalhar as pequenas propriedades do barão Morton, Isabella era a única pessoa jovem que residia ali. Achava-se rodeada por homens amáveis e bondosos, todos os quais eram o bastante velhos para que pudessem ser seus avós. Tanto o padre Robert como o padre Samuel vinham do atestado monastério de Claremont, e lorde Morton lhes ofereceu um alojamento permanente em sua mansão. O ancião barão não tinha demorado para afeiçoar-se com os amigos do padre Berton. Ambos eram excelentes jogadores de xadrez, e os dois passavam horas escutando o barão enquanto este ia contando suas histórias favoritas do passado.

Bella estava cercada por velhos corujas que achavam que ela era uma criança muito dotada. Revezavam-se , ensinando-a a ler e a escrever , e o sonho de Isabella concentrava-se em uma determinada noite, bastante tranqüila. Ela estava sentada a mesa lendo para seu tios o que havia copiado dos textos. O fogo ardia na lareira e o clima na sala era sossegado e acolhedor. Ela narrava a extraordinária historia das aventuras de seu herói favorito, Odisseu. O poderoso guerreiro fazia-lhe companhia durante seu sonho, de pé, atrás dela, sorrindo enquanto ela narrava sua historia.

A segunda vez que despertou, tinha certeza que havia transcorrido uns quantos minutos do momento em que tinha decidido descansar, Isabella se deu conta de que alguém lhe tinha vendado os olhos, deixando-os cobertos.

- Como pode permitir que chegassem a me tratar de semelhante maneira? - murmurou, sem dirigir sua indignação a ninguém em particular.

Não bastasse isso a tal venda estava molhada. Isabella arrancou aquele pano ofensivo soltando um impropério digno de um camponês libertino. Estranho, mas teve a impressão de ouvir alguém rir. Tentou se concentrar no som e sua mente começou a clarear. Mas então surgiu outra venda sobre seus olhos e sua testa. Aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido. Ela não tinha acabado de remove-la?

Alguém lhe falou, mas Isabella não pôde entender o que lhe estava dizendo. Se deixasse de sussurrar e deformar cada palavra confundindo-a com as demais, tudo teria funcionado muito mais fácil. Isabella pensou que quem quer que lhe estivesse dirigindo a palavra estava sendo terrivelmente descortês, e gritou aquela opinião.

Um instante depois se lembrou subitamente do calor que sentia quando o peso de outro cobertor caiu bruscamente sobre seus ombros. Isabella sabia que tinha que chegar à janela e respirar um pouco daquele curativo vento frio. Era o único que podia salva-la daquele espantoso calor. Se não soubesse que era impossível, pensaria estar no purgatório. Mas ela era uma garota muito boa, e portanto não podia estar no purgatório. Não, porque Bella iria ao céu, passasse o que acontecesse.

Por que não podia abrir os olhos? Então sentiu que alguém estava atirando de seus ombros, e um instante depois a água fresca entrou em contato com seus lábios ressecados. Isabella tentou beber um longo trago, mas a água se desvaneceu subitamente depois de que seus lábios só tivessem podido chegar a saborear o que lhe pareceram umas gotas. Bella decidiu que alguém estava tentando lhe fazer uma brincadeira muito cruel e franziu o cenho com toda a ferocidade de que foi capaz, dadas as circunstâncias em que se achava.

De repente, tudo ficou tão claro como cristal. Estava no Hades, não no purgatório, e se achava a mercê de todos os monstros e demônios que tinham tratado de enganar Odisseu. Agora tentavam enganá-la. Bom, disse a si mesma, pois não o ia consentir.

A idéia daqueles demônios não preocupou Isabella. O efeito que teve foi justamente o contrário, já que ficou muito furiosa. Seus tios lhe tinham mentido. As histórias de Odisseu não eram falsidades ou lendas transmitidas de geração em geração. Os monstros realmente existiam. Isabella podia senti-los em torno dela, rodeando-a enquanto esperavam que abrisse os olhos.

O que queria saber, acima de tudo, era onde estava Odisseu. Como se atrevia a deixá-la só para que fizesse frente a todos seus demônios? Acaso não entendia o que devia fazer? E que ninguém lhe tinha falado de seus próprios triunfos?

De repente sentiu que a mão de alguém lhe tocava a coxa, interrompendo com esse contato o curso cheio de desgosto que tinham estado seguindo seus pensamentos. Isabella arrancou a atadura que estava lhe vedando os olhos e voltou a cabeça a tempo de ver quem era que estava ajoelhado junto a sua cama. Então gritou, em uma reação instintiva à presença daquele horrível gigante torto que a estava contemplando com um sorriso tão zombador em seu distorcido rosto, e logo se lembrou de que estava furiosa, não assustada. Sim, estava claro que aquele era um dos ciclopes, possivelmente o líder, Polifemo, o mais desprezível de todos eles, e que tinha a intenção de lhe fazer algo realmente horrível caso ela permitisse.

Fechando o punho com todas suas forças, Isabella se apressou a dar um forte golpe ao gigante. Tinha escolhido como alvo seu nariz e errou por poucos centímetros, mas a satisfação foi a mesma que se tivesse acertado no alvo. A ação a deixou esgotada e se deixou cair novamente sobre o colchão, sentindo-se subitamente fraca. Mesmo assim em seu rosto havia um sorriso de satisfação, porque conseguiu ouvir com toda claridade como Polifemo deixava escapar um uivo de dor.

Resolveu esquecer os ciclopes . Dirigiu o olhar para a lareira. E então o viu. Ele estava ali de pé ante o fogo, com a luz das chamas resplandecendo ao redor de seu magnífico corpo! Era muito maior do que ela tinha imaginado, e também muito mais atraente. Mas depois de tudo, como tentou recordar a si mesma, não era mortal. Isabella supôs que esse fato explicava o gigantesco de suas proporções e toda aquela mística luz que resplandecia ao redor dele.

- Pode-se saber onde estiveste? - perguntou Isabella em um grito para chamar atenção.

Isabella não estava muito segura de que os guerreiros mitológicos podiam conversar com meros mortais e supôs rapidamente que aquele não podia, ou que ao menos não queria fazê-lo, porque se limitou a seguir contemplando-a sem mover-se de onde estava e não lhe ofereceu nenhuma palavra em resposta a sua petição.

Bella pensou que devia voltar a tentá-lo, embora descobrisse que a tarefa funcionava terrivelmente exasperante. Havia um ciclope justo ao lado dela, pelo amor de Deus, e embora o guerreiro não pudesse lhe falar, podia ver que havia um trabalho pendente que fazer.

- Acabe logo com isso Odisseu - exigiu-lhe Isabella, assinalando com o dedo o monstro que se encontrava ajoelhado junto a ela.

A única coisa que fez ele foi ficar quieto e assumir uma expressão de não entender nada. Apesar de todo seu tamanho e sua corpulência, Odisseu não parecia inteligente.

- Tenho que enfrentar ele sozinha? - quis saber Isabella, levantando a voz até que os músculos do pescoço começaram a lhe doer por causa do esforço. Lágrimas de ira lhe nublaram a vista, mas isso era algo que ela não podia evitar. Odisseu estava tentando desvanecer-se entre a luz, algo que Isabella pensou que era muito descortês por parte dele.

Não podia permitir que desaparecesse. Pois ele era tudo que tinha. Isabella tratou de apaziguá-lo.

- Prometo te perdoar por todas as vezes que permitiu que Caius me fizesse mal - disse-lhe – mas não te perdoarei se me deixar só agora.

Odisseu não parecia estar muito interessado em ganhar seu perdão. Isabella já quase não podia vê-lo, sabia que não demoraria para desaparecer e compreendeu que não iria conseguir alguma ajuda dele, então teria que incrementar suas ameaças.

- Se me deixar, Odisseu, enviarei alguém em sua busca, que te ensine algumas maneiras. - acrescentou, entusiasmando-se com sua ameaça - Enviarei o mais temível de todos os guerreiros. Tu verás o que acontece! Se não me escutar- declarou, fazendo uma pausa na ameaça para assinalar dramaticamente ao ciclope durante um longo instante - enviarei Edward atrás de ti.

Isabella se sentia tão satisfeita de si mesma que fechou os olhos com um suspiro. Fingindo que enviaria Edward atrás dele, sem dúvida lhe teria metido na alma o temor de Zeus na mais magnífica de todas as criaturas, o poderoso Odisseu. Estava tão orgulhosa de sua astúcia que deixou escapar um bufo, mas bem pouco elegante.

- Edward, na verdade, é um lobo, sabes, e vai redur-te a pedacinho se eu assim o ordernar – gabou-se – Ele fará qualquer coisa que eu pedir – E tentou estralar os dedos, mas sem sucesso.

Voltou a fechar os olhos, sentindo-se como se acabasse de ganhar uma batalha muito importante. E tudo com palavras amáveis e delicadas, recordou a si mesma. Não tinha utilizado absolutamente nenhuma classe de força.

- Eu sempre sou uma donzela muito doce e carinhosa - gritou – Diabos se não sou.

.

.

.

Durante três longos dias e noites, Isabella esteve lutando com aqueles monstros que apareciam de repente para tratar de levá-la ao Hades. Odisseu sempre estava ali, a seu lado, ajudando-a a rechaçar cada um dos ataques quando ela assim o pedia.

Às vezes o teimoso gigante chegava a conversar com ela. Gostava de muito lhe fazer perguntas a respeito de seu passado, e quando ela entendia o que lhe estava perguntando, respondia-lhe imediatamente. O que parecia interessar Odisseu por cima de tudo era um período muito determinado da infância de Isabella. Queria que lhe contasse como tinham ficado as coisas depois de que sua mãe morreu e Caius passou a ser seu tutor.

Isabella não suportava ter que responder a essas perguntas. Só queria falar de sua vida com o padre Berton, mas tampouco queria que Odisseu se zangasse com ela e a deixasse. Por aquela razão, suportava seu amável interrogatório.

- Não quero falar dele.

A veemência da declaração de Isabella fez que Edward despertasse sobressaltado. Não sabia a respeito do que podia estar delirando agora, mas se apressou a ir para sua cama. Sentou-se junto a ela e a tomou em seus braços.

- Calma, calma - sussurrou - Volte a dormir, Isabella.

- Quando me fez voltar da casa do padre Berton, Caius sempre se comportava de uma maneira horrível. Cada noite entrava em meu quarto. Ficava de pé ali, aos pés da cama. Eu podia senti-lo me olhando. Pensava que se abrisse os olhos... Estava muito assustada.

- Agora não pense em Caius - disse Edward. Se acomodou na cama logo que ela começou a chorar e tomou em seus braços.

Embora tivesse se assegurado de ocultar sua reação, por dentro Edward estava tremendo de raiva. Sabia que Isabella não entendia o que lhe estava dizendo, mas ele o compreendia bastante bem.

Tranqüilizada por seu contato, Isabella em seguida voltou a dormir. Mas não descansou durante muito tempo e despertou para encontrar-se com Odisseu, que estava ali, velando-a. Quando ele estava ao seu lado, Bella nunca tinha medo. Odisseu era o guerreiro mais maravilhoso que podia imaginar. Era forte e arrogante, embora não lhe reprovava aquele pequeno defeito, e tinha um bom coração.

Também era muito peralta. Seu jogo favorito era o trocar sua aparência. Aquilo acontecia tão depressa que Isabella nem tinha tempo de chegar a exalar um ofego de surpresa. Em um momento estava fingindo ser Edward, e no seguinte já havia voltado a ser Odisseu. E em uma ocasião, quando era noite escura e Isabella tinha mais medo que nunca, chegou ao extremo de converter-se em Aquiles, unicamente para diverti-la. Estava sentado ali, em uma cadeira de respaldo que era muito pequena para sua estatura, e olhava Isabella da maneira mais peculiar se pudesse imaginar.

Aquiles não usava suas botas. Aquilo preocupou muitíssimo a Bella, e em seguida se apressou a lhe advertir de que devia proteger seus calcanhares de qualquer ferida. O conselho pareceu deixar Aquiles bastante confuso, o qual obrigou Isabella a lhe recordar que sua mamãe o tinha submerso nas mágicas águas da lacuna Estigia, fazendo-o invulnerável a tudo, menos seu calcanhar, que era onde ela o havia segurado para mergulhar nas águas.

- A água não chegou a tocar teus calcanhares, e aí é onde é mais vulnerável - explicou-lhe - Entende o que é o que quero dizer?

Isabella em seguida chegou à conclusão de que ele não a entendia. A expressão de perplexidade que estava em seu rosto comprovava. Possivelmente sua mamãe não se tomou a moléstia de lhe contar a história. Bella suspirou e o olhou com olhos cheios de pena e compaixão. Sabia muito bem o que ia ocorrer com Aquiles, mas mesmo assim lhe faltou coragem para lhe dizer que tivesse muito cuidado com as flechas perdidas. Supôs que ele não demoraria para descobrir quão perigosas podiam chegar a ser.

Já tinha começado a chorar pelo futuro de Aquiles quando de repente viu que este se levantava e ia ate ela. Mas agora não era Aquiles. Não, era Edward, tomando-a em seus braços e consolando-a. O que mais a surpreendeu foi que ele a tocava exatamente igual a Odisseu.

Isabella convenceu Edward de que se deitasse na cama com ela, e logo se apressou a ficar em cima dele. Apoiou a cabeça em seu peito para que ele pudesse olhá-la nos olhos.

- Meus cabelos são como uma cortina que pode esconder tua face de todos, menos de mim - disse-lhe - . O que achas disso, Edward?

- Assim agora volto a ser Edward, verdade? - respondeu ele - Não sabes o que está dizendo, Isabella. Arde de febre. Isso é o que acho - acrescentou.

- Vais chamar um sacerdote? - perguntou Isabella. A pergunta a perturbou, e seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas.

- Tu gostarias que eu chamasse? - perguntou Edward.

Então Isabella se inclinou sobre ele e lhe esfregou o queixo com o nariz.

- Acredito que eu gostaria de te beijar, Edward - disse - Isso faz que te zangue?

- Tem que descansar, Isabella - disse Edward. Tentou colocá-la de lado, mas Isabella demonstrou ser capaz de agarrar-se como uma liana. Edward não recorreu à força, temendo que com isso pudesse lhe fazer mal acidentalmente. A verdade era que gostava que Isabella estivesse precisamente onde estava.

- Se me beijar só uma vez, então descansarei - prometeu-lhe ela. Logo não lhe deu tempo, a responder, por que tomou suavemente o rosto de Edward entre suas mãos e se apressou a juntar seus lábios com o dele.

A boca de Isabella estava aberta e quente, e não podia ser mais convidativa. O beijo foi tão apaixonado e estava tão cheio de desejo, que Edward não pôde evitar responder a ele. Seus braços se deslizaram lentamente ao redor da cintura de Isabella. Quando sentiu a delicadeza de sua pele, Edward se deu conta de que a saia de Isabella tinha subido ao longo de seu corpo. As mãos de Edward acariciaram aquela suave nádega, e não teve que transcorrer muito tempo para que ele também se encontrasse preso em sua própria febre.

Bella se mostrou selvagem e totalmente indisciplinada enquanto o beijava. Sua boca se inclinou sobre a de Edward, e sua língua penetrou e acariciou até que se ficou sem fôlego.

- Quando te beijo não quero parar. Isso é pecaminoso? - perguntou a Edward.

Ele se deu conta de que aquela admissão não parecia lhe causar nenhum remorso especial, e supôs que a febre a teria liberado de suas inibições.

- Agora te deitei de costas, Edward. Poderia fazer contigo o que eu quisesse.

Edward suspirou com exasperação. Mas logo o suspiro se converteu em um gemido quando Isabella lhe agarrou a mão e a colocou ousadamente em cima de um de seus seios.

- Não, Isabella - murmurou ele, embora não tirasse a mão. Deus, que quente a sentia. O mamilo endureceu quando o polegar dele o esfregou instintivamente. Edward voltou a gemer - Não é o momento mais apropriado para amar-se. Não sabe o que é o que me está fazendo, verdade? - perguntou então, assombrando-se ao dar-se conta de que sua voz soava tão áspera como o vento que uivava fora.

Isabella em seguida pôs-se a chorar.

- Edward? Diga que sou importante para ti. Embora seja uma mentira, diga-me de qualquer maneira

- Sim, Isabella, tu és importante para mim - respondeu Edward , lhe rodeando a cintura com os braços e atraindo-a suavemente para ele - E é a verdade.

Sabia que tinha que interpor um pouco de distancia entre eles, ou do contrário perderia aquela batalha de doce tortura. Mas não pôde evitar voltar a beijá-la.

Aquela ação pareceu apaziguar Isabella. Antes que Edward pudesse tragar ar com outra tremente inspiração, Isabella já estava adormecida.

A febre passou a reger por completo a mente de Isabella e a vida de Edward. Não se atrevia a deixá-la só com Jasper ou Edmond, porque não queria que nenhum de seus irmãos pudesse chegar a ser o receptor dos beijos de Isabella quando sua apaixonada natureza voltava a impor-se. Ninguém além dele ia oferecer consolo a Isabella durante aqueles momentos carentes de inibições.

Finalmente, os demônios deixaram Bella durante a terceira noite. A manhã do quarto dia, despertou sentindo-se tão espremida como um dos panos úmidos que cobriam o chão. Edward estava sentado na cadeira que havia junto a lareira. Parecia exausto. Isabella se perguntou se teria adoecido. Dispunha-se a perguntar-lhe quando de repente ele se deu conta de que o estava olhando. Levantou-se de um salto com a rapidez de um lobo e foi para a cama, detendo-se junto a ela. Isabella surpreendeu-se ao ver que ele parecia aliviado.

- Tiveste febre - anunciou Edward secamente.

- Por isso me dói a garganta - disse Isabella. Deus, quase não reconhecia sua própria voz. Soava rouca, e sentia como se tivesse a garganta em carne viva.

Percorreu o aposento com o olhar e viu a desordem que a rodeava. Sacudiu a cabeça, visivelmente confusa. Teria tido alguma batalha ali enquanto dormia? Quando se voltou para interrogar Edward sobre todo aquele caos, viu que ele a estava olhando com uma expressão divertida.

- Sente dores na garganta? - perguntou-lhe Edward.

- Encontra diversão com minhas dores de garganta? - perguntou Isabella.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, negando a acusação. Isabella não ficou nada convencida. Edward ainda estava sorrindo.

Céus, naquela manhã estava realmente muito arrumado. Edward vestia-se de negro, uma cor que era evidentemente austero, mas quando sorria aqueles olhos verdes não pareciam frios ou aterrorizadores. Recordava alguém, mas não lhe ocorria de quem podia tratar. Isabella estava segura de que se tivesse conhecido a qualquer homem remotamente parecido ao barão Cullen se lembraria disso. Mesmo assim, havia uma escorregadia lembrança de alguém mais que...

Edward interrompeu sua concentração.

- Agora que está acordada, enviarei uma faxineira, para que te atenda. Não sairá deste quarto até que esteja curada, Isabella.

- Estive muito doente? - perguntou Bella.

- Sim, esteve muito doente - admitiu Edward. Depois deu meia volta e pôs-se a andar para a porta.

Isabella pensou que parecia ter muita pressa por afastar-se dela. Separou dos olhos uma mecha de cabelos e contemplou as costas de Edward.

- Deus! Devo está tão suja quanto um esfregão - murmurou para si mesma.

- Está mesmo - respondeu Edward.

Ela pôde ouvir o sorriso que havia em sua voz, mas mesmo assim sua descortesia fez que franzisse o cenho.

- Edward? - perguntou depois - Quanto tempo estive com febre?

- Mais de três dias, Isabella.

Voltou-se para ver como reagia ela. Isabella parecia assombrada.

- Não recorda de absolutamente nada, não é? - perguntou-lhe ele.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, agora sentindo-se totalmente atônita porque ele voltava a sorrir. Realmente, Edward era um homem do mais raro, que encontrava humor nas coisas mais estranhas.

- Edward?

- Sim?

Isabella ouviu a exasperação que havia em sua voz começou a zangar-se.

- Esteve aqui durante os três dias? - perguntou-lhe - Neste aposento, comigo?

Edward já tinha começado a fechar a porta detrás dele. Isabella não acreditou que fosse responder à pergunta que acabava de lhe fazer até que de repente ouviu ressonar sua voz, firme e insistente.

- Não.

E em seguida a porta se fechou com um golpe seco, detrás dele.

Isabella não acreditava que Edward houvesse dito a verdade. Não podia recordar o que tinha acontecido, mas mesmo assim sabia instintivamente que Edward não se separou dela em nenhum momento.

Por que o tinha negado?

- És mesmo um homem do contra- murmurou.

E havia um sorriso em sua voz.

**Fim do Capítulo.

* * *

**

Só para esclarecer, a maior parte desse capitulo foi a narração das alucionaçoes da Bella. No momento que ela dá o soco em Polifemo, ela acha que ta lutando contra um dos monstros que mais tem medo, mas na verdade, a pessoa que levou o soco foi o Edmond, a vai descobrir isso no proximo cap... e a Bella nunca vai saber disso. E o Odisseu que ela tanto conversa e ameaça de mandar o Edward atrás, bom ele é o Edward. Eu não paro de rir quando leio essa parte... Bom... espero que vocês tenham gostado, é meio confusa essa parte, eu sei, mas é engraçada.

E esse beijo deles? Esse momento em que a Bella esquece que é uma moça amavel e delicada? Bom, ela esqueceu de seus adjetivos, eu acho.

**Ana Krol:** é verdade, os vilões me chamam a atenção. Adoro eles, menos o Caius.

**Hebe:** Que bom que você gostou da história, pois esse é sem duvida um dos romances mais lindos que já li, é um prazer dividir com vocês. Bom, eu sei como ele é viciante, eu praticamente comi livro em um dia, tipo, ele tem 415 paginas, e meu ai ficou super assustado quando cheguei no dia seguinte que tinha comprado, e disse que ja tava no ultimo capitulo. Bom, eu posto todo dia, e com muito prazer, nem que eu post apenas um pedaço do capitulo, pois tens uns que são imensos.

**B. Meyer:** Ahh concordo com vocês, J.k, Julie e Stephenie são minhas autoras favoritas, mas também gosto muito de Jane Austen. Bom, eu indicaria que você não deixasse seus pais chegarm perto desse livro, eu tava pensando em dar ele para minha mãe ler, mas depois que eles casaram... não é uma boa ideia... as cenas de sexo são muito detalhadas, tem umas que usam quase três folhas para contar... sacas? Baixar os livros? Eu te indicaria 4shared, eu nunca baixei livros, eu só faço meus pais comprarem, mas o Morro dos Ventos Uivantes você encontra em vários preços, eu te indico o mais barato, de R$18,00 pois o mais caro de R$50,00 é um lixo, eu comprei esse e me arrependi, é edição bilingue e tem muitos erros de português. Espelendor da Honra parece que é mais barato no sudeste, nas lojas americanas você pode encontrar. Eles praticam sim, e muito, a Bella ja foi taradona nesse cap... Bjos, e até.

**Angel Blue Cullen: **Eu sei como é, essa historia é realmente boa. Bom, fico feliz que esteja gostando, posto amanhã mesmo o proximo capitulo.

**Rozinha: **Eu recomendo a comprar o livro, porque a historia é realmente boa, e por mais que seja um pouco caro, vale á pena sim. Sim, o Edward vai perceber que o Jasper se apaixonou pela Bella. É meio engraçado até, porque os três irmãos, ficam desejando a Bella, tem ate uma hora que o Edmund diz que desejava ter encontrado a Bella antes do Edward.

**Sibby Meyer: **O Edward vai ficar muito fofo, pelo menos eu acho isso. Ele confessando que ama ela é o momento mais fofo do livro. Eu acho. Bom, a historia tem ao todo vinte e quatro capitulos. Sem epilogo.

**Pandora:** O Caius virou gay por causa da mãe da Bella, ele era apaixonado por ela, e quando ela morreu ele desistiu das mulheres, mas quando ele percebeu que a Bella era parecida com a mãe dela, ele se ''apaixonou'' por ela, sacas? Mas sim, a verdadeira historia da Rose ainda vai ser contada.

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Sim, essa familia é estranha mesmo, o Edmond é bacana, vai por mim... e a Bella vai conquistar a Rose de uma maneira bem doida, elas vão brigar, e depois a Bella dá um jeito de ser a melhor amiga dela. Bom, não posso falar mais que isso. Mas se prepare, as coisas ficam ainda melhores quando o Emmet chegar.

**Lariis Star:** O Caius virou gay por causa da mãe da Bella, ele era apaixonado por ela, e quando ela morreu ele desistiu das mulheres, mas quando ele percebeu que a Bella era parecida com a mãe dela, ele se ''apaixonou'' por ela, sacas? Bem, a Bella ainda não sabe que eles dormem juntos... mas vai saber futuramente.

**Isa Masen: **Que bom que estás gostando, é uma historia muito boa mesmo, eu indicari você comprar o livro e aproveitar.

**Carla Spooky:** Sim, o Jasper se apaixona pela Bella, tipo, casamento da Bella com o Edward é algo de ultima hora, e para livrar ela do Caius, o Jasper diz que quer casar com ela, mas o Edward não deixa... Mas logo a paixão passa, ou ele aprende a se controlar melhor.

Bom, espero que estejam gostando. Beijos.


	10. Chapter 8

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

Isabella se sentou na beira da cama e concentrou-se em recuperar as forças de suas pernas. Uma tímida batida ressonou sobre a porta uns minutos depois de que Edward se foi. Bella disse que entrassem e uma faxineira entrou no aposento. Fina como um pergaminho e com aspecto de cansada, tinha os ombros curvados e sua larga face se achava sulcada por profundas rugas de preocupação. Quando se dirigiu para a cama, seus passos foram voltando-se cada vez mais lentos e trabalhosos.

A faxineira parecia estar a ponto de sair correndo a qualquer momento, e foi então que ocorreu a Isabella pensar que possivelmente pudesse estar assustada. A mulher não parava de lançar largos olhares à porta.

Bella sorriu em um intento de aliviar o visível desconforto da faxineira, embora se sentisse bastante perplexa ante o acanhamento com que se estava comportando.

A mulher sustentava algo detrás de suas costas. Movendo-se muito devagar, fez que uma bolsa se tornasse visível e logo balbuciou:

- Trouxe-lhes tua bagagem, minha senhora.

- OH, isso é muito amável por tua parte - respondeu-lhe Isabella.

Bella, em seguida, pôde ver que seu cumprimento comprazia muito à mulher. Agora já não parecia tão preocupada, só um pouco confusa.

- Não sei por que me tem tanto medo - apressou-se a lhe dizer, decidindo fazer frente ao problema da maneira mais direta possível - Não te farei mal, posso assegurar isso. O que os Cullen disseram para que chegasse a te assustar tanto?

A franqueza de Isabella aliviou a tensão que havia na postura da mulher.

- Não me disseram nada, minha senhora, mas não sou surda. Pude ouvir como gritava dentro deste quarto, inclusive quando eu estava lá embaixo fazendo a manteiga, e quase todos os gritos eram seus.

- Eu estava gritando? - perguntou Isabella, horrorizada por aquela revelação e pensando que a mulher tinha que estar enganada.

- Estava - respondeu a faxineira, assentindo vigorosamente com a cabeça - Sabia que tinham a febre e não podiam evitar gritar. Gerty lhe trará comida dentro de um momento. Eu tenho que lhes ajudar a trocar de roupa, se tal for seu desejo.

- Estou faminta - observou Isabella enquanto flexionava as pernas, colocando a prova sua força - Me sinto tão fraca como uma recém-nascida. Qual é o teu nome?

- Meu nome é Maude, como a rainha - anunciou a faxineira – Como a que morreu, naturalmente, dado que nosso rei, Guilherme, ainda não casou-se.

Isabella sorriu.

- Acredita que eu poderia tomar um banho, Maude? - perguntou - Sinto-me tão pegajosa...

- Um banho, minha senhora? - Maude pareceu horrorizar-se ante a idéia - No mais frio do inverno?

- Estou acostumada a tomar banho todos os dias, Maude, e parece que se passou uma eternidade desde última vez em que...

- Um banho todo dia? E para que?

- É que eu gosto de me sentir limpa - respondeu Isabella. Jogou um largo olhar à faxineira e chegou à conclusão de que a aquela boa mulher também precisava de um bom banho, mas guardou seu comentário para ela mesma, por temer ofender a pobre Maude - Acredita que seu senhor me permitiria desfrutar desta pequena vaidade?

Maude encolheu os ombros.

- Pode ter tudo aquilo que desejar, desde que fique neste quarto - respondeu - O barão não quer que tenhas uma recaída por se esforçar. Suponho que poderia encontrar alguma banheira por aí e fazer que meu homem a trouxesse.

- Tem família, Maude?

- Sim, um homem muito bom e um menino que já tem cinco verões.

Maude ajudou Bella a levantar-se e a acompanhou até a cadeira que havia junto ao fogo.

- Meu menino se chama Guilherme - seguiu dizendo - Mas lhe colocamos esse nome por nosso rei morto, e não pelo que governa agora.

A porta se abriu durante o relato de Maude. Outra faxineira se apressou a entrar, trazendo consigo uma bandeja de comida.

- Não há nenhuma necessidade de estar tão nervosa, Gerty - disse-lhe Maude - Ela não é louca como pensávamos.

Gerty sorriu. Era uma mulher bojuda, de olhos castanhos e pele impecável.

- Sou a cozinheira - informou a Isabella - Ouvi dizer que és muito bonita. Mas um pouco fraca, sim, muito fraca. Coma esta comida, ou do contrário o primeiro vento que passar vai te levar para longe.

- Ele quer tomar banho Gerty – Falou Maude quando teve oportunidade.

Gerty arqueou a sobrancelha, parecendo assustada.

- Se assim deseja, tudo bem, mas está muito frio minha senhora – Falou a cozinheira, vendo que Bella não desistiria daquele capricho, completou – Espero que não nos culpe depois, o patrão ficaria muito bravo caso a senhora tivesse uma recaída.

As duas mulheres continuaram conversando animadamente entre elas enquanto foram limpando o aposento de Isabella. Era evidente que eram amigas, e Isabella desfrutou da companhia escutando suas fofocas.

Também a ajudaram com seu banho. Quando a banheira foi tirada do quarto, Isabella já estava exausta. Lavou o cabelo, mas estava demorando uma eternidade para secar, Bella sentou em cima de uma suave pele de animal que tinha estendida em frente do fogo. Logo foi levantando mechas de seu longo cabelo e aproximando-as das chamas para que se secassem mais depressa, até que começaram a lhe doer os braços. Com um ruidoso bocejo que não era nada digno de uma dama. Isabella se estirou sobre aquela peluda pele de animal, pensando em unicamente descansar um par de minutos. Usava apenas a camisa de baixo, pois não queria vestir-se até que seus cabelos estivessem secos e tivessem sido trançados.

Edward a encontrou profundamente adormecida. Estava realmente provocante, assim deitada de lado, diante das chamas da lareira. Suas pernas douradas estavam encolhidas contra o peito, e seus cabelos cobriam-lhe a maior parte do rosto.

Não pôde evitar sorrir. Deus, como recordava a uma gatinha indefesa diante do fogo! Sim, não cabia dúvida de que Isabella estava muito atraente, e provavelmente terminaria morrendo de frio a menos que ele fizesse algo a respeito.

Isabella nem sequer abriu os olhos quando Edward a agarrou em seus braços e a levou a cama. Ele sorriu pela maneira em que ela se aconchegava instintivamente contra seu peito. Também suspirou, como se sentisse muito a prazer e, maldição, ela voltava a cheirar igual às rosas.

Edward a colocou em cima da cama e a cobriu. Tentou colocar-se o mais distante possível, mas mesmo assim não pôde evitar lhe acariciar a pele lisa da bochecha de Bella.

Isabella tinha um aspecto terrivelmente vulnerável quando estava adormecida. Certamente seria essa a razão pela qual agora ele não queria deixá-la. Isabella era tão inocente e confiava nos outros com tanta facilidade que o impulso de protegê-la chegava a voltar-se entristecedor. No fundo de seu coração, Edward já sabia que nunca a deixaria voltar para seu irmão. Isabella era um anjo e ele não permitiria que voltasse a estar perto daquele demônio que era Caius, nunca mais.

As regras tinham se invertido para Edward. Com um gemido de exasperação, Edward foi para a porta. Demônios, pensou, já nem sequer sabia o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

E tudo era obra de Isabella, embora não coubesse dúvidas de que ela não podia ser consciente daquele fato. Distraía-o, e quando se encontrava perto dela Edward quase não podia pensar com juízo.

Decidiu que teria que colocar um pouco de distancia entre ele e Isabella até que pudesse resolver todas as questões que o preocupavam. Mas logo que decidiu manter-se afastado de Isabella, começou a sentir-se muito mau. Finalmente resmungou um juramento, deu meia volta e fechou a porta detrás dele, lentamente e sem fazer nenhum ruído.

.

.

.

.

Isabella ainda se encontrava o bastante fraca para que o isolamento forçado não a incomodasse. Mas depois de dois dias tendo unicamente Gerty e Maude para que lhe fizer alguma visita ocasional, já estava começando a sentir os efeitos de sua prisão. Dedicou a ir e vir pelo aposento até que chegou a decorar ate o último centímetro dele, e logo começou a deixar as faxineiras nervosas quando insistiu em fazer o que elas diziam ser trabalhos plebeus. Isabella limpou o chão e as paredes. O exercício físico tampouco foi de muita ajuda. Sentia-se tão enjaulada como um animal. E esperava, hora detrás hora, mas Edward nunca a visitava.

Isabella não parava de repetir a si mesma que deveria estar agradecida de que Edward parecesse haver esquecido dela. Deus, acaso não estava acostumada a ser esquecida?

Quando passaram-se mais dois dias, Isabella já se achava muito perto de jogar-se pela janela só para quebrar um pouco sua rotina. Sentia-se bastante aborrecida para gritar.

Ficou diante da janela e se dedicou a contemplar o crepúsculo que ia desvanecendo-se sobre os campos enquanto pensava em Edward.

Um instante depois Isabella pensou que o teria conjurado com seus pensamentos, porque Edward apareceu de repente, precisamente enquanto ela estava pensando no quanto queria vê-lo. A porta se abriu de repente, ricocheteando na parede de pedra para anunciar sua chegada, e um instante depois ali estava ele, imponente e poderoso, realmente muito arrumado para tranqüilidade dela. Para falar a verdade, Isabella poderia passar o resto do dia contemplando-o.

- Edmond vai tirar os pontos - disse-lhe Edward.

Edward logo entrou no aposento. Se acomodou diante a lareira. A expressão que sua face assumia dava a certeza a Bella, que ele não estava nada feliz em estar ali com ela.

Não pôde evitar de sentir-se bastante ferida pela frieza de suas maneiras, mas estava decidida de não se deixar ferir mais ainda. Respondeu obsequiando-o com o que esperava ser uma expressão da máxima serenidade.

Deus, realmente não estava digna de ver-se! Isabella usava um vestido de cor creme complementado com uma sobreveste azul. Um cinto delicadamente trançado, rodeava sua esbelta cintura, acentuando suas curvas femininas.

Seus cabelos não estavam arrumados, mas repousavam em cima da curva de seu seios. Eram uma frisada massa de mechas dignas de qualquer rainha, pensou Edward, da cor do azeviche embora também tivesse entrelaçadas nela algumas fios vermelhos. Recordou a sensação de seu contato, tão suave e sedoso.

Franziu o cenho, subitamente irritado ante a maneira em que ela continuava perturbando-o. Tampouco podia deixar de olhar Isabella; então admitiu que tinha sentido falta de tê-la junto a ele. O pensamento era do mais estúpido, algo que Edward nunca admitiria abertamente, mas de todas as maneiras ali estava, esporeando-o para uma nova compreensão do que lhe ocorria.

De repente se deu conta de que Isabella estava usando suas cores, e sorriu. Duvidava que ela estivesse consciente daquele fato, e se não tivesse um aspecto que o convidava a beijá-la, possivelmente mencionaria aquele fato só para ver qual era sua reação.

Bella não podia olhar para Edward durante muito tempo. Temia que ele fosse ver em sua expressão, e notaria que sentia falta dele. Então se sentiria muito ufano, pensou.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que é o que vais fazer comigo, Edward - disse e logo dirigiu o olhar para o chão, não atrevendo-se a levantar os olhos para ver como ele estava reagindo a pergunta. Pois não conseguiria manter uma conversa direito olhando-o.

Sim, sua capacidade para concentrar-se sempre se achava gravemente ameaçada quando se encontrava perto de Edward. Isabella não entendia aquela sua reação ante ele, mas a aceitava de todas maneiras. O barão era capaz de deixá-la nervosa sem chegar a dizer uma única palavra. Perturbava a paz de sua alma, e a enchia de confusão. Quando estava perto de Edward, Bella queria que ele se fosse. Mas quando Edward estava longe dela, então sentia falta dele.

Isabella lhe deu as costas e voltou a olhar pela janela.

- Pensa me manter trancada nesta torre durante o resto de minha vida? - perguntou-lhe finalmente.

Edward sorriu ante a preocupação que tinha ouvido em sua voz.

- Isabella, a porta não estava trancada - disse.

- Estás brincando? - perguntou Isabella, dando a volta e lhe lançando o olhar de incredulidade maior que se pudesse chegar a imaginar - Pretende me dizer que não estive trancada nesta torre durante toda a semana? - Deus, sentia desejos de gritar - Poderia ter escapado?

- Não, não poderias ter escapado, mas poderia ter saído do quarto - respondeu Edward.

- Não acredito - anunciou Isabella. Cruzou os braços diante dela, imitando burlonamente a postura de Edward - Mentiria só para me fazer parecer estúpida. Conta com uma vantagem muito injusta, Edward, porque eu nunca, nunca minto. Por conseguinte - concluiu - o combate é muito desigual.

Edmond apareceu no vão da porta. O irmão do meio usava seu habitual franzimento de cenho. Mesmo assim também lhe via um pouco receoso, e esteve olhando para Isabella durante um bom momento antes de que terminasse entrando no aposento.

- Desta vez tu a segurará - disse a Edward.

Isabella dirigiu um olhar cheia de preocupação a Edward e o viu sorrir.

- Agora Isabella não tem febre, Edmond, e é tão dócil como uma gatinha - observou. Logo se voltou para Isabella e lhe disse que fosse à cama para que Edmond pudesse lhe tirar os pontos.

Bella assentiu.

- Se me permitirem os dois, disporei de um momento de intimidade para fazer a preparação - disse passados uns instantes.

- A preparação do que? - perguntou Edward.

- Sou uma dama muito doce e delicada, de família e respeitada - balbuciou Isabella - Não permitirei que nenhum de vós veja nada que não deva. Seja minha ferida. Isso é o que prepararei.

Ela ficou bastante vermelha ao terminar de falar. Edward compreendeu que falava muito a sério. Edmond começou a tossir, mas o suspiro de Edward foi mais sonoro.

- Não é momento para a modéstia, Isabella. Além disso, eu já vi suas... pernas.

Isabella ergueu os ombros, fulminou-o com o olhar e logo se apressou a ir para a cama. Agarrou uma das peles de animal que tinha caído ao chão, e quando se situou em cima da cama, estendeu a pele por cima dela e logo subiu os objetos até o início de suas coxas. Deixou somente a sua perna machucada exposta.

Edmond se ajoelhou junto a ela enquanto tirava a vendagem; e então Isabella viu que havia uma sombra escura debaixo de seu olho esquerdo. Perguntou-se como teria feito aquele arroxeado, e logo chegou à conclusão de que o responsável por isso provavelmente fosse um de seus irmãos. Que pessoas tão odiosas, disse a si mesma, inclusive quando se deu conta de que Edmond estava sendo muito delicado enquanto tirava os pegajosos fios de sua pele.

- Ah, Edmond, mas isso não dói mais que beliscão - disse-lhe com alívio.

Edward se achava junto à cama, e parecia disposto a saltar sobre Isabella caso ela se movesse.

Ter dois homens olhando sua coxa era bastante incômodo. Isabella não demorou para voltar a sentir-se bastante turvada. Então disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, pensando que assim poderia desviar a atenção de Edward de sua coxa.

- Por que há fechaduras em cada lado da porta? - perguntou.

- O que? - perguntou ele, expressando perplexidade.

- Refiro a essa pequena tabela de madeira que se desliza dentro dos aros para fechar a porta - explicou Isabella a toda pressa - Colocastes aros em ambos os lados. A que é devido isso? - perguntou, fingindo sentir muito interesse por um tema tão ridículo.

Sua estratégia funcionou. Edward voltou seu olhar para a porta e logo voltou a olhar Isabella. Agora estava contemplando sua face, esquecendo, no momento, sua coxa descoberta.

- E então? - desafiou-o ela – Estavas tão confuso quando colocou a porta que não se decidiu por onde ela deveria ser trancada?

- Isabella, trata-se da mesma razão pela qual a escada se encontra construída à esquerda - replicou Edward. Um tênue, mas inegável brilho reluziu em seus olhos, e Bella comprovou a mudança que aquilo produzia em sua aparência. Quando sorria, Edward não era nada menos que belo.

- E qual é essa razão? - perguntou, sorrindo.

- Que prefiro assim.

- Essa é uma razão muito tola - anunciou Isabella.

Continuou sorrindo até que se deu conta de que tinha pego a mão de Edward, depois do qual se apressou a soltar e se voltou para olhar para Edmond.

O irmão do meio estava olhando para Edward. Logo se incorporou e disse:

- Estás curada.

Isabella baixou a vista para a cicatriz espantosamente irregular que marcava sua coxa e torceu o gesto ante aquela horrível cicatriz. Mas logo recuperou rapidamente o controle de si mesma, envergonhando-se do quão superficial fora sua reação. Pois não era vaidosa.

Edward não tinha visto os resultados do trabalho de Edmond. Inclinou-se para ver o resultado, tentando tirar a pele que cobria a perna dela . Isabella lhe reprovou o ato com a mão e logo apertou a beira do cobertor contra a cama.

- Teu irmão acaba de dizer que estou curada, Edward - disse-lhe.

Obviamente ele queria vê-lo com seus próprios olhos. Isabella soltou um chiado de surpresa quando Edward tirou o cobertor. Isabella tentou baixar o vestido, mas Edward lhe agarrou as mãos e, deliberadamente, foi subindo a sobreveste até que a totalidade da coxa de Isabella ficasse descoberta..

- Não há nenhuma infecção - observou Edmond, dirigindo-se a Edward enquanto contemplava a cena do outro lado da cama.

- Sim, curou-se - anunciou Edward.

Quando soltou as mãos de Isabella, esta se apressou a alisar o vestido. E perguntou:

- Não tinha acreditado em teu próprio irmão? - parecia sentir-se muito consternada.

Edward e Edmond intercambiaram um olhar que Isabella não pôde interpretar.

- É obvio que não lhe acreditaste - murmurou ela - Provavelmente foi tu que lhe causara esse olho roxo - acrescentou, deixando que lhe notasse o desgosto que sentia - Isso é o que tenho que esperar dos irmãos Cullen.

Edward mostrou sua exasperação dando a volta e pondo-se a andar para a porta. Seu estrepitoso suspiro o seguiu. Edmond permaneceu onde estava, contemplando Isabella com o cenho franzido durante um minuto mais, e logo seguiu a seu irmão.

Isabella repetiu seu agradecimento.

- Sei que foi obrigado a cuidar de meu ferimento, Edmond - disse-lhe - mas mesmo assim lhe agradeço de todas as maneiras.

Isabella estava segura que aquele homem tão áspero e mal-humorado desprezaria seu cumprimento, e se preparou para suportar seus insultos. Fosse qual fosse a baixeza que lhe dissesse, ela seria humilde.

Edmond não se incomodou em dizer nada. Isabella se sentiu bastante decepcionada. Como ia poder demonstrar aos Cullen que era uma donzela muito doce e delicada se eles não lhe davam ocasião de mostrar?

- O jantar será servido dentro de uma hora, Isabella. Pode te reunir conosco na sala quando Jasper vier te buscar.

Edward saiu pela porta depois de ter feito seu anúncio. Edmond, entretanto, deteve-se e logo se voltou lentamente para olhar de novo Isabella. Parecia estar meditando alguma decisão.

- Quem é Polifemo? - perguntou finalmente.

Isabella abriu muito os olhos. Que pergunta tão estranha.

- Era um gigante que mandava nos ciclopes no antigo relato de Odisseu - respondeu - Polifemo era um gigante horrivelmente deformado que tinha um só e enorme olho justo no centro de sua face. Comeu os soldados do Ulisses no jantar - acrescentou com um delicado encolhimento de ombros.

Edmond não gostou de nada sua resposta.

- Pelo amor de Deus - murmurou.

- Não deveria estar tomando o nome de Deus em vão! - gritou Bella - E que razão pode ter para me perguntar quem era Polifemo?

O som de uns passos que se afastavam rapidamente fez que Isabella concluísse que Edmond não ia responder.

Mas mesmo assim, nem a descortesia do irmão do meio conseguiu diminuir o prazer que Bella estava sentindo. Saltou da cama e soltou uma gargalhada. Deus, por fim ia poder sair daquele quarto! Não tinha acreditado nem por um só instante que a porta estivesse sem ser trancada durante toda a semana. Edward lhe havia dito aquilo só para brincar com ela.

Isabella rebuscou dentro de sua bolsa. Desejou ter um bonito vestido para ficar bonita, e então compreendeu o insensato daquele desejo. Era uma cativa, pelo amor dos céus, não uma convidada.

Necessitou a totalidade de cinco minutos para preparar-se. Logo se dedicou a ir e vir pelo quarto durante um bom momento, e depois foi para a porta para averiguar quão solidamente fechada estava. A porta se abriu tão bruscamente com o primeiro puxão que pouco faltou para que a fizesse cair.

Era evidente que Edward tinha deixado a porta aberta só para lhe estender uma armadilha. Bella queria acreditar naquela história... até que se lembrou de que Edward tinha saído do quarto antes de Edmond.

Uns sons subiram pelo vão da escada, atraindo Isabella para o patamar. Inclinou-se sobre o corrimão e se esforçou por ouvir a conversa, mas a distância era muito grande para que pudesse distinguir alguma palavra. Bella finalmente se deu por vencida e voltou para o quarto. Então viu a larga tabela de madeira apoiada na parede de pedra e, seguindo um impulso, colheu-a com as mãos e foi arrastando-a até o interior de seu dormitório. Escondeu a tabela de madeira debaixo de sua cama, sorrindo para si mesma ante a ousadia de sua ação.

- Talvez eu queria te trancar, Edward - disse depois - em vez de permitir que tu me trancafie.

Como se pudesse permitir muito do que fosse, pensou. Deus, tinha passado muito tempo confinada dentro daquele quarto e certamente essa era a razão pela qual agora encontrava tal diversão em seus pensamentos.

Jasper demorou uma eternidade em vir procurá-la. Isabella já tinha chegado à conclusão de que Edward lhe tinha mentido, e que só estava sendo cruel com ela.

Quando ouviu o ruído de passos, sorriu com alívio e se apressou a colocar-se junto à janela. Alisando seu vestido e arrumando os cabelos, obrigou-se a adotar uma expressão de calma.

Jasper não estava franzindo o cenho. Isso já era uma surpresa. Aquela noite lhe via muito elegante, embelezado com a cor do bosque na primavera. Aquele cálido verde o fazia parecer arrumado.

Quando falou, havia ternura em sua voz.

- Lady Isabella, quereria falar um momento contigo antes de descermos - anunciou em vez de pronunciar uma saudação.

Depois lhe lançou um olhar cheia de preocupação, juntou as mãos detrás das costas e procedeu a seguir um caminho, que o levou diretamente diante dela.

- Rosalie provavelmente se unirá à família no jantar - seguiu dizendo - Sabe que está aqui, e ela...

- Não gostou da noticia?

- Um pouco pior. Não disse nada, mas seu olhar me deixou apreensivo.

- Por que me estás contando tudo isto? - perguntou-lhe Isabella.

- Digo-lhe isso porque me parecia que dever-te-ias uma explicação, para que assim pudesse está preparada.

- Por que está preocupado? É evidente que a opinião que tinha a respeito de mim sofreu uma grande mudança. É porque te ajudei durante a batalha contra meu irmão?

- Bom, é obvio que sim - balbuciou Jasper.

- Isso é uma razão realmente lamentável - disse-lhe então Isabella.

- Arrepende-se de haver salvado a minha vida? - perguntou Jasper.

- Não me entende, Jasper. Não gostei de ter que tirar a vida de outro homem para poder te ajudar - explicou-lhe ela - Mas não lamento ter te salvado.

- Contradiz-te, lady Isabella - disse-lhe Jasper. Parecia muito confuso.

Era impossível que a entendesse. Parecia-se muito a seu irmão. Sim, supôs Isabella, Jasper estava acostumado a matar igual Edward , e nunca compreenderia a vergonha que estava sentindo ela pela maneira em que se comportou. Deus, mas se provavelmente via sua ajuda como um ato heróico!

- Acredito que preferiria que tivesse encontrado algo bom em mim, e que essa fosse a razão pela qual trocasse de opinião - disse-lhe.

- Não te entendo - observou Jasper, encolhendo-se de ombros.

- Eu sei. - As palavras foram ditas com tal tristeza que Jasper sentiu o impulso de consolá-la.

- És uma mulher fora do comum.

- Tento não ser. Mas é muito difícil, quando lembro de meu passado.

- Quando te digo que és fora do comum, estou te fazendo um elogio - replicou Jasper a sua vez, sorrindo ante a preocupação que tinha percebido na voz dela e perguntando-se se Isabella pensaria que fora do comum quisesse dizer que tinha algum defeito.

Sacudiu a cabeça e logo se voltou e começou a marcha escada abaixo, explicando a Isabella, enquanto andava, que se escorregasse, era para agarrar-se rapidamente aos ombros dele para não perder o equilíbrio, e precipitar-se escada abaixo. Os degraus se achavam um pouco úmidos, e havia alguns lugares que estavam bastante escorregadios.

Jasper manteve um monólogo enquanto desciam pela escada, pois Bella se encontrava muito nervosa para que pudesse escutá-lo. Por dentro estava preocupadíssima em encontrar Rosalie.

Quando chegaram à entrada da sala, Jasper se apressou a colocar-se junto a Isabella e lhe ofereceu o braço. Bella negou aquele gesto tão galante, temerosa de que a mudança de pensamentos de Jasper não fosse bem vista pelos irmãos.

Com uma pequena sacudida da cabeça, Isabella cruzou as mãos diante dela e voltou sua atenção para a sala. Deus, era de proporções realmente gigantescas, com uma lareira de pedra ocupando uma considerável porção da parede do outro de onde se encontrava ela. À direita da grande lareira, embora a uma certa distância dela, havia uma enorme mesa, o bastante larga para acolher, pelo menos, uma vintena de pessoas. A mesa estava colocada em cima de uma plataforma de madeira. Tamboretes cheios de sinais se alinhavam ao longo dos dois lados da mesa, alguns deles ainda em pé, mas muitos mais derrubados.

Um aroma estranho chegou até Bella, e ela enrugou o nariz em resposta. Então olhou a seu redor e em seguida descobriu qual era a causa daquele aroma. Os juncos que cobriam o chão da sala estavam escurecidos pelo tempo. De fato, estavam cheios de sujeira acumulada. Um grande fogo ardia na chaminé esquentando o fedor, e se por acaso isso não fosse suficiente para lhe revolver o estômago, uma dúzia de cães acrescentavam a aquela pestilência o aroma da sujeira de seus corpos enquanto dormiam pegos os uns aos outros, formando um satisfeito montão no centro da sala.

Isabella ficou completamente atônita acima de tudo aquela desordem, mas estava decidida a guardar seus pensamentos para ela mesma. Se os Cullen desejavam viver igual a animais, então que assim fosse. Ela que não se incomodaria.

Quando Jasper a empurrou suavemente com o cotovelo, Isabella pôs-se a andar para a plataforma. Edmond já se encontrava sentado à mesa, dando as costas à parede que se elevava detrás dele. O irmão do meio observava Isabella e parecia meditar sobre algo. Tratava de olhar através de Bella, da mesma maneira em que ela tratava de fingir que nada ocorria a seu redor a estava afetando no mais mínimo.

Uma vez que ela e Jasper tiveram passado a ocupar seus lugares na mesa, vários soldados, de diversas estaturas, foram entrando na sala. Os recém chegados ocuparam os tamboretes restantes, salvo o que havia na cabeceira da mesa junto ao lugar de Isabella. Ela supôs que o tamborete vazio seria o que pertencia a Edward, na qual era o chefe da fortaleza Cullen.

Isabella se dispunha a perguntar a Jasper em que momento Edward se reuniria com eles, quando a voz do Edmond ressonou na sala.

- Gerty!

O alarido levou consigo a pergunta de Bella. O grito que acabava de lançar Edmond foi rapidamente respondido por uma estrondosa resposta, procedente da despensa que havia à direita da sala:

- Já o ouvimos!

No momento seguinte apareceu Gerty, equilibrando uma pilha de bandejas em um braço e uma travessa de carne no outro. Duas outras faxineiras seguiram os passos de Gerty carregadas com umas quantas bandejas adicionais, todas elas transbordantes de comida. Uma terceira faxineira, apareceu detrás delas para colocar fim à procissão, com várias vasilhas de um pão de dura casca nas mãos e umas quantas mais apertadas debaixo dos braços.

O que ocorreu a seguir foi tão repulsivo que Isabella ficou sem fala. Gerty foi depositando ruidosamente no centro da mesa a bandeja que havia trazido consigo, e indicou com um gesto às outras faxineiras que fizessem o mesmo que ela. Os pratos voaram pelos ares como discos propulsados em um campo de batalha, girando loucamente ao redor da cabeça de Isabella antes de que terminassem aterrissando sobre a mesa. Os homens, seguindo o exemplo de Edmond, começaram a comer sem perder um instante.

Obviamente aquilo representava algum sinal para os cachorros se apressarem a levantar-se de um salto e correrem a ocupar posições ao longo de ambos os lados da mesa. Bella não entendeu a razão daquele comportamento tão estranho até que o primeiro osso passou voando por cima dos ombros de um dos soldados. O osso assim descartado foi recolhido imediatamente por um dos cães mais enormes, uma espécie de mastim que era quase duas vezes do tamanho dos galgos que o flanqueavam. A seguir houve uma série de ferozes grunhidos até que outro desperdício bruscamente descartado da mesa foi arrojado por cima de outro ombro, e logo este foi seguido por mais e mais desperdícios, até que todos os cães estiveram absortos em um frenético alimentar-se, igual aos homens que os rodeavam.

Bella contemplou aos homens. Não podia ocultar a repugnância que sentia e nem sequer tentou. Sentindo a fome desaparecer enquanto observava.

Ao longo de todo o jantar não se ouviu nenhuma palavra decente, e por cima do estalar de queixos dos cães que ressonava como cortina de fundo só puderam ouvi-los grunhidos obscenos de uns homens profundamente concentrados em desfrutar de seus pratos.

A princípio Bella pensou que aquilo era algum truque para fazê-la vomitar, mas como a coisa seguiu e seguiu até que todos os homens encheram o estômago e arrotaram sua satisfação, viu-se obrigada a reconsiderar sua maneira de pensar.

- Não está comendo nada, Isabella. Não tem fome? - perguntou-lhe Jasper com a boca cheia de comida, já que por fim se deu conta de que Bella não havia tocado nenhuma das carnes que foram aterrissando entre eles.

- Tinha-a, mas perdi - sussurrou Isabella.

Viu como Jasper bebia um longo gole de cerveja e logo limpava a boca com a manga de sua túnica. Bella fechou os olhos.

- Me diga uma coisa, Jasper - conseguiu murmurar finalmente - Por que razão os homens não esperaram por Edward? Pensei que ele exigisse isso.

- OH, Edward nunca come conosco - respondeu Jasper. Arrancou uma parte de pão e ofereceu uma parte a Isabella. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Edward nunca janta na companhia de vocês? - perguntou depois.

- Não, desde que nosso pai morreu e Mary ficou doente - Respondeu Jasper.

- Quem é Mary?

- Era - corrigiu-a Jasper - Agora está morta. - Arrotou antes de seguir falando - Mary era a governanta. Já fazia uns anos que estava morrendo - prosseguiu, de uma maneira sem sensibilidade em opinião de Isabella - Eu pensava que sobreviveria a todos. Rosalie não queria nem ouvir falar de substituí-la, porque dizia que isso feriria seus sentimentos. Para o final, os olhos lhe falharam e a metade das vezes não podia encontrar a mesa.

Jasper deu outra enorme dentada à carne e arrojou distraidamente o osso por cima de seu ombro. Isabella se viu obrigada a esquivar o desperdício. Uma nova onda de ira se apropriou dela.

- Em todo caso - seguiu dizendo Jasper – Edward é o senhor desta fortaleza. Sempre se mantém afastado da família. Acredito que também prefere comer só.

- Não duvido - murmurou Isabella.

E pensar que ela tinha desejado tanto sair de seu aposento!

- Os homens de Edward sempre comem com semelhante entusiasmo? - perguntou.

Sua pergunta pareceu deixar Jasper bastante confuso. Encolheu os ombros e disse:

- Trabalham o dia inteiro, é de se esperar.

Quando Isabella já estava começando a pensar que não poderia seguir vendo aqueles homens nem um só instante mais, a terrível prova chegou a um brusco final. Os soldados foram levantando-se um a um, arrotaram e partiram. Se o ritual não tivesse sido tão repugnante, Bella possivelmente o acharia gracioso.

Os cães também se retiraram, dirigindo-se com lânguidos andar para a lareira para formar uma nova pirâmide diante dela. Isabella decidiu que aqueles animais estavam melhor disciplinados que seus donos. Nenhum deles se despediu com um arroto.

- Não comeste nada - disse Jasper – Não gostou do jantar? - perguntou. Tinha falado em voz muito baixa, e Isabella pensou que o fazia para que Edmond não pudesse ouvir o que lhe estava dizendo.

- Isso era um jantar? - perguntou Bella, sem poder evitar que a ira que sentia fizesse presença em sua voz.

- Como o chamaria? - interveio subitamente Edmond com um franzimento de cenho.

- Eu o chamaria de ração.

- Não entendo o que é o que quer dizer com isso - replicou Edmond.

- Pois então para mim será um imenso prazer lhe explicar - respondeu Bella - Vi animais que tinham melhores maneiras - Assentiu, dando assim mais ênfase a seu comentário - Os homens comem sua comida, Edmond. O que acabo de presenciar não foi um jantar. Não, porque só era um montão de animais vestidos de homens que se enchiam de comida. Isso é o bastante claro para você?

O rosto do Edmond tinha avermelhado durante o discurso de Isabella. Parecia a ponto de saltar através da mesa e estrangulá-la. Bella estava muito furiosa para que pudesse lhe importar. Sentiu-se melhor depois de expressar suas idéias.

- Parece-me que deixaste muito clara qual é tua idéia. Não está de acordo, Edmond?

OH, Deus, quem acabava de falar era Edward e sua profunda voz tinha ecoado justo por trás das costas de Isabella. Não se atreveu a voltar-se, temendo perder sua recém encontrada coragem.

Ele estava terrivelmente perto. Ela reclinou-se apenas um pouquinho, e sentiu os ombros tocarem na coxa dele. Bella deu-se conta de que não deveria tocá-lo, lembrando imediatamente de como era possantes aquelas coxas.

Resolveu então derrubá-lo da plataforma. Levantou-se, e virando-se ao mesmo tempo, viu-se colada ao corpo do barão Cullen. Ele não recuou nem um pouco, e agora ela que se via forçada a contorná-lo. Erguendo a bainha da sala, ela desceu da plataforma, tornou a virar-se, preparada para dizer a Edward o que achava da barbaridade que havia sido o jantar. E foi então que cometeu o erro de olhar para ele, direto para aqueles olhos verdes, sentindo toda a sua coragem desaparecer.

Aquele poder que Edward parecia possuir sobre a mente de Isabella era realmente muito desafortunado. Agora o estava utilizando, disse a si própria, para lhe roubar seus pensamentos. Que Deus a ajudasse, porque nem sequer podia recordar o que queria lhe dizer.

Sem que tivesse chegado a pronunciar uma única palavra de despedida, Isabella deu meia volta e começou a afastar-se lentamente. Pensou que aquilo já era mais que suficiente como vitória depois de tudo, porque na realidade ela queria sair correndo.

Já tinha percorrido a metade da distância que a separava da entrada da sala quando ouviu a ordem de Edward.

- Não te dei permissão para que te retirasse, Isabella.

Cada palavra foi articulada com uma grande lentidão.

Bella se voltou para Edward com a costa rígida, dirigiu-lhe um sorriso que não podia ser menos sincera e lhe lançou sua resposta com o mesmo tom exagerado que tinha empregado ele.

- Tampouco eu pedi - disse-lhe.

Isabella teve tempo de ver a face de assombro, que estava tomando o rosto de Edward, antes de que ela voltasse a lhe dar as costas. Logo se pôs a andar, murmurando para si mesma que depois de tudo, ela não era nada mais que uma cativa, e que uma cativa certamente não tinham porque obedecer a vontade de seus captores. Sim, as injustiças que lhe estavam sendo infligidas eram realmente muito injustas.

Isabella se encontrava tão ocupada falando em sussurros a si mesma, que não chegou a ouvir Edward mover-se. Quando sentiu como suas enormes mãos se posavam sobre seus ombros, Isabella pensou, de maneira um tanto frenética, que agora ele acabava de agir igual a um lobo.

Edward aplicou uma sutil pressão para detê-la, mas na realidade não era necessário. Pois antes de tocá-la, Edward sentiu a rigidez tomar de conta o corpo de Isabella.

Isabella se apoiou nele. Edward a sentiu tremer, e foi então que se deu conta de que Isabella não lhe estava emprestando a menor atenção. Não, Isabella havia tornado o olhar para a entrada da sala. Estava olhando Rosalie.

**Fim do Capitulo

* * *

**

Bom, esse capitulo tivemos um pouco de tudo, e eu simplesmente amo essa resposta que a Bella dá para o Edward, acho linda. aiuhsaiuhsiahsa

Bom, e sim, se preparem porque realmente não é uma boa idéia, por enquanto, colocar Bella e Rosalie na mesma sala. A Rose odeia a Bella.

Bom, amanhã é sabado, e eu estou sendo praticamente expulsa de casa para ir ao shopping com umas amigas, mesmo que eu não queira (sou um pouco aversa a saidas dia de sábado ao shopping porque geralmente todo mundo vai e fica aquela loucura), e não sei se poderei postar, mas o capitulo nove é um tanto pequeno, não sei, depende do horario que eu acordar amanhã e tals. Bom, beijos.

**: **Sim, esse capitulo,é de fato, um dos mais engraçados.A Jane é escritora de Orgulho e preconceito e Razão e sensibilidade, duas obras muito boas e interessantes. Eu prefiro o capitulo sete, não sei porque, o beijo é mais legal, e a Bella ta doidona. Eu devo confessar que prefiro o Duncan que o Edward, não sei exatamente o porque, mas eu prefiro ele. Chamei o louddon de Caius pois o personagem é loiro, e o único loiro que eu realmente colocaria para ser o vilão era o Caius, uma vez que eu sou apaixonada pelo James. Beijos

**Sibby Meyer : **Que nada, o Jasper não vai AMAR a Bella, ele vai se apaixonar por ela, e o Edward nem vai ligar muito pra isso, ele meio que se garante. Sim, espere os próximos capítulos, vai querer voltar ate aquela época para ficar com Duncan.

**Alekamasenhp **: Oi! É que tipo, o Caius é homem de uma mulher só, e ele era apaixonado pela mãe da Bella, e quando a Bella voltou para casa, ele percebeu que ela era igualzinha a mãe, e meio que teve atração por ele, mesmo que tivesse muito tempo que não se relacionava com mulheres. Essa historia é muito boa mesmo. Boa leitura.

**Pandora: **Oi amour, sim, os Cullen não vão deixar o Caius fazer nada com a Bells, e o Jacob (quando aparecer), também vai proteger ela. Bom, o nome do livro é Esplendo da Honra, mas se você for baixar procura por Honra e Paixão.**  
**

**Ana Krol: **O casamento começa no capitulo 13... A historia é muito boa, e eu recomendo a ler. Beijos.**  
**

**Lariis star**: Sim, o Odisseu que ela tanto conversava, e o Aquiles que ela também viu, todos eram o Edward. Só que ela não sabe disso.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Sim, o olho roxo do Edmund foi causado por ela, só que ela nem sabe, nem vai saber. Não foi maldade, ele só matou a curiosidade, e descobriu que o Caius era malvado com ela, e aumentou o instinto protetor que tem por ela.

**Ana Carolina**: Ok, bom, ai está o capitulo, espero que gostes.

**IsabellaPC : **Sim, a Bella já ta se soltando mais, ta sem medo de enfrentar o Edward, e vai ficar mais doida depois do casamento.

**carla Spooky**: Eu gosto da Jane, os filmes e os livros são muito bons de verdade, morro de vontade de ler a continuação de Orgulho e Preconceito, pena que só tenha em inglês e eu nunca vi, é o diário do , um dia eu leio.

**Isa Stream**: Esse Edward é muito confuso, é difícil entender ele de vez em quando.

**Hebe Lima: **O Edward não vai falar nada desses delírios da Bella, nem deixar que ninguém fale. Ele é fofo, mas muito confuso também.

**Ruth: **Faz sentindo sim, pois futuramente a Bella vai considerar o Edward como o Odisseu dela, uma vez que ela considera Odisseu como o herói preferido dela, e o Edward vai ser o herói dela em mais de uma ocasião, e acima de tudo, é ele que vai livrar ela do Caius.

**Giovan**a: Oii, como vai? Bom, ai está, espero que tenha gostado.


	11. Chapter 9

**Esplendor da Honra**

**Capitulo 9**

Isabella ficou horrorizada pela visão que permanecia imóvel ante ela. Reconheceu Rosalie imediatamente, pois se parecia notavelmente a seu irmão, Jasper. Tinha seus mesmos cabelos castanhos claros, e seus olhos também eram castanhos. Não era menos tão alta que Jasper, e era muito magra, com feições cansadas e triste que pareceram para Isabella que ela estava doente.

Rosalie usava um vestido que em algum dia fora de uma cor muito pálida. Agora se achava tão coberto de pó e sujeira que sua verdadeira cor não era reconhecível. Seus cabelos, longos e ressecados, pareciam tão sujos como seu vestido. Bella pensou que podia haver algo mais que sujeira vivendo naquele pegajoso abandono.

Uma vez que a comoção inicial se dissipou, Bella já não se sentia tão repelida pela presença de Rosalie. Podia ver a expressão morta que havia nos olhos da pobre moça. Ali havia dor, e um desespero que fez que Isabella sentisse desejos de chorar. Santo Deus, seu irmão tinha causado aquilo! Então Isabella soube, sem mais dúvidas, que Caius arderia nas chamas do inferno durante toda a eternidade.

Edward passou o braço pelos ombros de Isabella e apertou-a até deixá-la imóvel junto a ele. Bella não entendeu o motivo que o tinha impulsionado a fazer aquilo, mas deixou de tremer quando se viu envolvida por seu abraço.

- Irei matá-la, Edward ! –disse Rosalie, gritando a ameaça.

Edmond apareceu de repente. Isabella o viu correr para sua irmã e agarrá-la o braço.

Rosalie se deteve e logo seguiu lentamente a seu irmão para a mesa. Edmond estava lhe falando, mas o fazia em um tom muito baixo para que Bella não pudesse ouvir o que lhe estava dizendo. Mas o que dizia pareceu acalmar a sua irmã. Rosalie parecia não concordar com o que o irmão dizia.

Quando Rosalie sentou junto a Edmond, de repente voltou a gritar sua ameaça.

- Tenho direito a matá-la, Edward!

Havia tanto ódio naqueles olhos que Isabella teria dado um passo para trás se Edward não a estivesse segurando tão firmemente.

Não sabia como responder à ameaça. Finalmente assentiu, indicando a Rosalie que entendia o que tinha prometido fazer, e logo lhe ocorreu que aquele assentimento podia ser interpretado como se ela concordasse com que cumprisse sua ameaça.

- Pode tentar, Rosalie –respondeu.

Sua resposta pareceu deixar Rosalie com mais raiva. A irmã de Edward se levantou, movendo-se com tal rapidez que o banco caiu da plataforma e se estatelou contra o chão de pedra.

- Quando me der as costas, então eu...

- Basta - A voz de Edward criou ecos nas paredes. A ordem obteve uma reação imediata de Rosalie, que pareceu murchar-se ante os olhos de Isabella.

Edmond, obviamente, não tinha gostado nada da maneira em que Edward tinha gritado a sua irmã, porque dirigiu um feroz franzimento de cenho a seu irmão mais velho antes de recolher o banco de Rosalie e ajudá-la a sentar-se.

Edward resmungou um juramento. Deixou de envolver os ombros de Bella, mas a manteve prisioneira agarrando-a a mão. E logo saiu da sala, rebocando-a detrás dele. Isabella teve que correr para não ficar atrás.

Edward não diminuiu em nenhum passo sua presa até que tivessem chegado ao pequeno patamar que havia diante do dormitório da torre ocupada pelo Isabella.

- Como pudeste permitir que ela chegasse a esse estado? –quis saber Isabella

- Teu irmão é o responsável pelo estado de Rosalie –respondeu Edward.

Bella, sabendo que cairia no choro a qualquer momento por causa da lamentável cena que acabara de presenciar, ergueu os ombros e disse:

- Estou muito cansada, Edward. Eu gostaria de ir à cama.

Entrou no aposento andando muito devagar enquanto rezava para que ele não a seguisse. Quando ouviu suas botas ressonando sobre os degraus, soube que Edward a tinha deixado. Bella se voltou e fechou a porta, e quase conseguiu chegar à cama antes de começar a chorar.

Edward voltou imediatamente para a sala. Tinha intenção de exigir a cooperação de seus irmãos no plano que traçara para Isabella. Edmond e Jasper ainda estavam sentados à mesa, compartilhando uma jarra de cerveja que havia entre eles. Rosalie, graças a Deus, já se tinha ido da sala.

Quando Edward tomou seu lugar, Jasper lhe passou a jarra de cerveja no mesmo instante em que Edmond o interpelava.

- E agora os Cullen vão ter que proteger à irmã de Caius de um de nós?

- Isabella não fez nada a Rosalie –Jasper a defendeu - Ela não se parece em nada a seu irmão, Edmond, e tu sabes muito bem. Tratamo-la de uma maneira vergonhosa, e mesmo assim Isabella nunca chegou a dizer uma única palavra de protesto.

- Não venhas te fazer de protetor de Isabella comigo –replicou Edmond – Lady Isabella é valente, certo – admitiu com um leve encolhimento de ombros - Já contaste a história de como te salvou a vida durante a batalha, Jasper. Deus, de fato tornaste a contá-la tantas vezes que sei de cor! –acrescentou, passando a olhar por Edward - Mas agora não estamos falando do caráter de Isabella. Sua presença deixa Rosalie nervosa.

- Sim – exclamou Edward - E isso me deixa satisfeito.

- O que disse? –demandou-lhe Edmond

- Edmond, antes que te afoites, me responda. Desde quando Rosalie não fala contigo?

- Desde Londres, desde que a encontramos – respondeu Edmond. Sua voz tremia de irritação, mas Edward não se sentiu ofendido por ela.

- Jasper ? Quando foi a última vez que tua irmã te dirigiu a palavra?

- Meu caso é o mesmo que o de Edmond – respondeu Jasper, franzindo o cenho – Rosalie me contou o que tinha ocorrido, e isso foi todo. Tu sabes que ela não diz uma única palavra desde aquela noite.

- Até esta noite – lembrou Edward - . Rosalie falou com Isabella.

- E te parece que isso é um bom sinal? – perguntou Edmond com incredulidade – Rosalie por fim falou, isso é certo, mas falou unicamente de assassinato. Santo Deus, nossa doce irmã jura que matará Isabella. Eu não vejo como uma recuperação.

- Rosalie está voltando para nós – explicou Edward - . Agora nela só tem ira, uma ira tão intensa e abrasadora que virtualmente consome sua mente, mas acredito que, com a ajuda de Isabella , Rosalie começará a curar-se.

Edmond sacudiu a cabeça.

- Quando nossa irmã Esme veio nos visitar, Rosalie nem sequer se dignou olhá-la –disse - Por que pensas que Isabella pode chegar a ajudar Rosalie quando sua própria irmã não pôde?

Edward descobriu que era muito difícil expor seus sentimentos como uma explicação. Não estava acostumado a discutir nada, que fosse realmente importante, com seus dois irmãos mais novos. Não, seu hábito era limitar-se a dar ordens, esperando que cada uma delas fossem levadas a prática a sua completa satisfação. Edward governava sua casa da mesma maneira que governava a seus homens, e de uma maneira muito parecida como tinha feito seu pai antes que ele.

Não cabia dúvida de que aquela não era uma circunstância habitual. Seus irmãos mereciam saber o que Edward pensava em fazer. Rosalie também era sua irmã. Sim, e também tinham direito a expressar suas opiniões.

- Eu acho que deveríamos trazer Esme de volta – interveio Edmond, com os queixos teimosamente apertados.

- Não é necessário –declarou Edward – Isabella ajudará Rosalie. Só temos que lhe indicar o caminho a seguir – acrescentou com a sombra de um sorriso – Isabella é a única que entenderá o que está ocorrendo dentro da mente de Rosalie. Cedo ou tarde, nossa irmã terminará procurando-a.

- Sim, Edward – replicou Edmond - Rosalie procurará por tua Isabella, certamente, mas com uma adaga na mão e um assassinato na mente. Veremo-nos obrigados a tomar todas as precauções possíveis.

- Eu não quero que Isabella corra nenhum perigo –observou Jasper - Penso que deveríamos havê-la deixado lá onde ocorreu o ataque, e dessa maneira Caius não demoraria muito em encontrá-la. E não é a Isabella de Edward, Edmond. Todos somos igualmente responsáveis por ela.

- Isabella é minha, Jasper –anunciou Edward. Sua voz era suave, mas o desafio se achava presente na rigidez de seus ombros e na maneira como olhava a seu irmão.

Jasper assentiu a contra gosto. Edmond, que não havia gostado do tom possessivo da voz de Edward , contemplou a troca de olhares que tinha lugar entre os dois irmãos.

De repente Edmond estava totalmente de acordo com Jasper, o que era uma raridade, pois Jasper e Edmond adotavam pontos de vista opostos em quase todos os assuntos.

- Isabella possivelmente deveria ter ficado no caminho –disse, pensando que chegaria a conclusão de devolvê-la o mais breve possível.

O punho de Edward atingiu a mesa com a força suficiente para derrubar a jarra de cerveja. Se Jasper não tivesse reagido tão rapidamente como fez, esta teria caído da mesa para estatelar-se contra o chão.

- Isabella não vai a nenhuma parte, Edmond –disse Edward - Não voltarei a lhe perguntar isso irmão. Conto com seu respaldo nesta decisão?

Um longo momento de silêncio foi prolongando-se entre os dois irmãos.

- Então é assim? – disse Edmond finalmente.

Edward assentiu. Jasper os olhou com perplexidade. Era evidente que algo lhe tinha passado, mas não conseguia entender o que era.

- Sim – conveio Edward - Pensa me desafiar nisto?

Edmond suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não –disse finalmente - Pode contar comigo, Edward, embora eu gostaria de te advertir a respeito dos problemas que trará esta decisão.

- Isso não me fará mudar de idéia , Edmond.

Edward não parecia disposto a explicar a conversa. Jasper decidiu esperar até que pudesse falar com Edmond a sós, e então descobrir o que estava ocorrendo. Além disso, outro comentário deveria ser feito antes o impulsionou a formular uma rápida pergunta.

- Edward ? O que queria dizer quando disse que Isabella só necessita que lhe indique o caminho a seguir para ajudar Rosalie?

Edward se voltou para Jasper. Sentia-se muito comprazido por poder contar com o apoio de Edmond, e isso tinha feito que seu humor melhorasse bastante.

- Isabella teve experiências que a ajudarão com nossa irmã –disse - Proponho que façamos que as duas estejam juntas o mais freqüentemente possível. Edmond, você terá que trazer a tua irmã ao jantar toda noite. Tu, Jasper, trará Isabella. Ela não tem tanto medo de ti.

- Ela tem medo de mim? –perguntou Edmond com incredulidade.

Edward passou por cima da pergunta, embora lançou um olhar de irritação a Edmond para lhe mostrar o pouco que gostava que o interrompessem.

- Se Rosalie ou Isabella negarem o convite pouco importa. As tragam pela força se for preciso, mas jantarão juntas.

- Rosalie destruirá a nossa delicada Isabella – se apressou a dizer Jasper - OH, a doce Isabella nunca poderá fazer frente a ...

- A doce Isabella tem mais temperamento que uma leoa, Jasper –disse Edward em um tom bastante exasperado - Só temos que estimular-lhe o temperamento

- O que está dizendo? – quase gritou Jasper, claramente assombrado –Isabella é uma donzela muito doce e delicada por que ...?

O franzimento de cenho habitual no Edmond o abandonou, e de fato começou a soltar uma gargalhada.

- Também tem um soco de esquerda muito doce e delicado, Jasper – disse - E todos estamos inteirados de quão terna e carinhosa donzela é. Isabella gritou o bastante forte para que toda a Inglaterra pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Naquele tempo a febre regia sua mente – replicou Jasper - Disse que teríamos que lhe cortar o cabelo para deixar sair os demônios, Edward. Isabella não era ela mesma, asseguro-lhe isso. Nem lembra que causou o olho roxo de Edmond.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não é necessário que defenda Isabella para mim –disse.

- Bom, o que é que vais fazer com ela? – perguntou Jasper sem poder conter-se.

- Vamos proporcionar a ela um refugio seguro aqui, Jasper – disse, depois do qual se levantou e já se dispunha a sair da sala quando o comentário do Edmond chegou até ele.

- Não será seguro até que Rosalie recupere o juízo. Isabella vai ver-se submetida a uma prova terrível.

- Vai ser uma prova terrível para todos nós – disse Edward - Mas se Deus quiser, logo terá terminado todo.

Edward despediu-se de seus irmãos e foi ao lago para fazer tomar seu banho noturno.

Seus pensamentos voltavam uma e outra vez para Isabella. Não podia negar a verdade. Um irônico capricho do destino tinha feito que Isabella não se visse manchada pela negra natureza de Caius. Era uma mulher a que terei que ter em conta. Isabella oculta seu verdadeiro caráter a si mesma, pensou Edward com um sorriso. Mas a ele lhe tinham proporcionado inapreciáveis espionagens de qual era a autêntica lady Isabella. Mesmo assim, fazia falta uma febre galopante para tirar a luz seu apaixonado espírito. Sim, Isabella era muito sensual e tinha uma sede de vida que comprazia grandemente a Edward.

Possivelmente, pensou, Rosalie também ajudará Isabella. Sem que ela saiba, sua irmã podia ajudar Bella a tirar umas de suas varias capas.

As gélidas águas finalmente incomodaram Edward o suficiente para que deixasse a um lado todo pensamento. Terminaria de nadar e logo iria ver Isabella. Aquele motivo tão singular o ajudou a passar pelo ritual ainda mais depressa do que era habitual dele.

Bella acabava de abrir as persianas de sua janela quando viu Edward indo para o lago. Dava-lhe as costas, e Isabella o viu tirar até a ultima peça de roupa e mergulhar na água.

Não sentiu nenhuma vergonha ao vê-lo sem sua roupa. Sim, a nudez de Edward não a incomodava. Isabella se sentia muito atônita pelo que estava fazendo, para ruborizar-se ante sua nudez. Além disso, as costas de Edward estavam voltadas para ela, então a impedia de que sentir-se realmente incômoda.

Bella não podia acreditar que ele fora mergulhar no lago, mas isso foi precisamente o que fez, e sem um único instante de indecisão.

A lua cheia proporcionava suficiente luz para que pudesse seguir, com os olhos, Edward através do lago e de volta. Isabella não o perdeu de vista em nenhum instante, mas um súbito sentimento de modéstia a impulsionou a fechar os olhos quando Edward subiu à margem. Bella esperou durante o que lhe pareceu um período de tempo adequado e logo voltou a olhar.

Edward estava de pé junto à borda do lago, com a metade inferior de seu corpo coberta. Parecia um vingador divino filho de Zeus, porque se achava dotado com um corpo do mais magnífico.

Não se incomodou em voltar a colocar a túnica, mas sim a jogou descuidadamente em cima de um ombro. Acaso não sentia o frio? Isabella já estava tremendo devido à brisa que entrava pela janela. Mas Edward se comportava como se fizesse um cálido dia da primavera. De fato, voltava para seu lar andando sem nenhuma pressa.

O coração de Isabella acelerou progressivamente seus batimentos conforme Edward ia aproximando-se. O barão Cullen tinha um corpo bem-feito. Era alto e forte. A força que havia na parte superior de seus braços ficava claramente delineada pela luz, e Isabella pôde ver músculos que virtualmente ondulavam através de seu peito. O poder irradiava dele mesmo daquela distância, atraindo Isabella e enchendo-a de inquietação ao mesmo tempo.

Então Edward se deteve de repente e, elevando o olhar, surpreendeu Bella observando-o. Ela levantou instintivamente a mão em um gesto de saudação, mas logo fraquejou em seu intento. Isabella não podia ver a expressão que havia no rosto de Edward, mas supôs que estaria franzindo o cenho. Bem sabia deus que essa era sua expressão habitual.

Isabella deu meia volta e retornou a sua cama, esquecendo de fechar as persianas em sua pressa.

Ainda estava muito zangada. Cada vez que a imagem de Rosalie aparecia em sua mente, sentia vontade de gritar. Mas o que a fez foi chorar, durante quase uma hora, até que teve as bochechas em carne viva e os olhos inchados.

A razão inicial de sua fúria não foi outra que Rosalie. A pobre moça tinha passado por uma prova realmente terrível. Isabella entendia muito bem o que sentia ao achar-se a mercê de outra pessoa. Conhecia a raiva que havia dentro de Rosalie e compadecia a jovem. Mas também estava furiosa com os irmãos Cullen. Eles tinham piorado muito mais a situação ao tratar Rosalie com muita piedade.

Isabella tomou a decisão de que aceitaria assumir toda a responsabilidade referente à Rosalie. Não pensava que queria ajudar à irmã de Edward porque Caius lhe tivesse causado tanto dor. Apesar de ser Isabella a irmã de Caius, não ia sentir-se culpada por causa do parentesco. Ajudaria Rosalie precisamente devido ao estado vulnerável e perdida que se achava a irmã de Edward. Seria o mais amável possível com a jovem, e também a trataria com carinho. Certamente com o passar do tempo Rosalie terminaria aceitando seu consolo.

Sem que pudesse evitar, começou a chorar de novo. Isabella se sentia terrivelmente presa. Achava-se muito perto da fronteira e do lar de sua prima Alice, mas agora teria que esperar algum tempo antes de que pudesse levar a cabo sua fuga. Rosalie necessitava de amor e compreensão, e os bárbaros de seus irmãos não sabiam como lhe dar nenhuma daquelas duas coisas. Sim, pensou Isabella, sua presença era necessária ali, pelo menos até que a irmã de Edward pudesse recuperar uma parte das forças que tinha perdido.

O ar se tornou gelado dentro do aposento. Isabella se aconchegou debaixo dos cobertores, tremendo até que se lembrou de que as persianas estavam totalmente abertas. Levantando-se da cama, jogou uma pele de animal em cima dos ombros e correu para a janela.

Tinha começado a chover, algo que Isabella decidiu que funcionava realmente muito apropriado para seu estado de ânimo atual. Jogou um rápido olhar ao lago com a única intenção de assegurar-se de que Edward não estava ali, e então seus olhos foram mais à frente do lago para contemplar o topo da colina mais baixa que podia divisar-se por cima dos baluartes.

Então foi quando encontrou o animal. Bella ficou tão surpreendida por aquela súbita visão que ficou nas pontas dos pés e apoiando-se no vão da janela, não atrevendo-se a se separar o olhar, embora só por um instante, porque temia que aquela enorme animal se desvanecesse ante seus mesmos olhos no caso de que piscasse.

O animal parecia estar olhando-a. Foi nesse momento que Bella soube que sua mente tinha perdido o juízo, como tinha ocorrido a Rosalie. Santo céu, aquele animal parecia um lobo. E Por Deus, era realmente magnífico!

Sacudiu a cabeça, mas mesmo assim continuou olhando, fascinada por aquela visão. Quando o lobo arqueou o pescoço jogando-o para trás, Isabella pensou que possivelmente estivesse uivando. Mais o som nunca chegou até ela, provavelmente engolido pelo vento e a chuva que açoitava as pedras.

Bella não soube quanto tempo chegou a permanecer junto à janela contemplando ao animal. Passado um momento fechou os olhos, deliberadamente e sabendo muito bem o que fazia, mas o lobo ainda se encontrava ali quando voltou a abri-los.

- Não é mais que um cão – murmurou, falando consigo mesma - Sim, é um cão, não um lobo. Um cão muito grande – acrescentou.

Se Isabella tivesse sido dada a ter uma natureza supersticiosa, em seguida teria chegado à conclusão de que o lobo era um presságio.

Isabella fechou as persianas e voltou para a cama.

Sua mente estava cheia de imagens do animal selvagem, e passou muito tempo antes de que o sonho a reclamasse. Seu último pensamento se negou tercamente a desvanecer-se, insistindo em que não tinha visto um lobo depois de tudo.

Em algum momento da fria noite, Isabella se estremeceu o suficiente para chegar a despertar. Então sentiu como Edward a envolvia com o braço e a atraía para seu calor. Sorriu ante aquele sonho tão fantástico e voltou a ficar adormecida.

**Fim do capitulo**

* * *

Bom, foi isso o capitulo. Vou tentar postar o capitul dez ainda hoje, mas não posso prometer nada.

E esse lago? Uii queria ser a agua que banha o Edward... taparey. Bom, só para avisar, nesse lago o Edward e a Bella vão fazer...

Bejinhos

**Pandora: **A Bella e o Edward não vão chegar a brigar de verdade, mas no próximo capitulo a Bella é de dar medo, ela vai ficar muito louca e vai ''limpar'' a Rosalie, é muito massa.

**Ana Karol:** No fim do próximo capituo a Bella e a Rose ja vão ser melhores amigas, a Bella vai dar um super banho na Rose, falar umas verdades para ela, e vai fazer a Rose contar a verdade para ela, no fim das contas elas vão ser amigas, e a Bella vai deixar a Rose no quarto dela, e a Bella vai ter que procurar um canto pra mimi... pode ter uma ideia de onde é, não?

**Angel Blue Cullen:** Ele não vai chegar a salvar, porque ela vai ta muito longe... mas o Sileno ta só brincando com ela, mas o Edward fica tipo, SUPER NERVOSO pensando que ela vai morrer,é muito engraçado. É no capitulo 15, eu acho.

**Isa Stream:** O Edward vai ficar mais claro depois do casamento, ele vai perceber que ama ela, então não vai precisar esconder o que sente de verdade. Bom, a Bella é uma leao, tem que agir como.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Pena do Edmond mesmo, mas eu gosto dele. Sim, essa casa é muito bagunçada, mas depois que a Bella se tornar a dona da casa, tudo vai mudar, e ela nem vai pedir pro Edward, vai mudar ate a maneira que os soldados se comportam. É engraçado.

**Lariis Star: **Shopping é realmente chato, eu odeio ir, evito o máximo que eu posso. Mas sou menor de idade, e aqui não tem uma grande variação de lugares para ir... O que eu gosto mesmo é só ir no cinema.


	12. Chapter 10

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Isabella jurou a si mesma que embora chegasse a viver até a avançada idade de trinta anos, nunca esqueceria a semana que seguiu a sua decisão de ajudar Rosalie.

Foi uma semana como nenhuma outra, salvo, talvez, pela invasão do duque Guilherme da Normandia, mas, àquela época, ela nem havia nascido para que pudesse ter testemunhado tal evento, portanto, calculou que ele não importava. Naquela semana ela quase perdeu a índole bondosa e sanidade mental. Como Bella não sabia qual delas mais valorizava, decidiu reter ambas.

A tensão reinante, afinal de contas, foi suficiente para fazer um santo ranger os dentes. A família Cullen, naturalmente, era a única responsável.

Foi permitido a Isabella a completa liberdade para que percorresse, a seu desejo, todo o recinto do castelo, com um soldado andando atrás dela igual a uma sombra. Também tinha obtida permissão por parte de Edward de alimentar os animais com os restos de comida. E dado que o soldado também tinha escutado como o pedido de Isabella fora permitido, este chegou a argumentar a favor dela ante os homens que tinham a seu cargo a ponte levadiça. Isabella foi até o alto da colina que se elevava fora dos muros da fortaleza, com os braços carregados com um saco que continha carne, aves, e grão. Não sabendo o que o seu cão selvagem comia, levou consigo uma seleção que estava segura que o atrairia.

Sua sombra, um arrumado soldado chamado Jacob, murmurava na lonjura. Ele tinha sugerido que fossem até ali a cavalo, mas Isabella se mostrou contra o plano e, ao fazê-lo, obrigou o soldado a andar junto a ela. Bella lhe disse que o passeio lhes cairia bem, quando, de fato, o que esperava era que dessa maneira fosse possível ocultar sua falta de habilidades hípicas.

Edward estava esperando Isabella quando esta retornou de seu passeio. Não parecia muito feliz

- Não te dei permissão para sair da fortaleza – declarou enfaticamente.

Jacob foi em sua defesa.

- Destes permissão para dar de comer aos animais – recordou a seu senhor.

- Sim, tu destes – conveio Isabella, e o fez com um sorriso tão doce e uma voz tão suave que esteve segura de que pareceu muito tranqüila.

Edward assentiu. A expressão que havia em seu rosto era realmente aterrorizadora. Bella pensou que Edward desejava livrar-se dela o mais rápido possível, mas agora já nem sequer lhe gritava. Para falar a verdade, raras vezes levantava a voz. Não precisava fazê-lo. A estatura de Edward ganhava a atenção imediatamente, e sua expressão, quando se achava tão aborrecido como o estava agora, parecia ser tão efetiva como qualquer alarido.

Bella já não tinha medo. Desgraçadamente, precisava recordar-se aquele fato várias vezes ao dia. E ainda não dispunha de coragem suficiente para lhe perguntar o que queria dizer quando afirmou que agora lhe pertencia. Vivia adiando o momento de descobrir a resposta para aquela questão, no fundo, pois tinha medo de qual poderia ser a resposta de Edward.

Além disso, dizia a si mesma, que haveria tempo de sobra para descobrir qual seria seu próprio destino depois que Rosalie melhorasse um pouco. No momento, Bella atacaria cada batalha quando esta se apresentasse.

- Só fui até o alto da colina – respondeu finalmente - Se preocupa que possa seguir andando até chegar a Londres?

- Que propósito tinha esse passeio? – perguntou Edward, sem fazer caso do comentário que Bella acabava de fazer.

- Fui alimentar meu lobo.

A reação dele foi satisfatória. Dessa vez Edward não conseguiu se manter totalmente inexpressivo. Olhou espantado para ela, e então recebeu um inocente sorriso.

- Se quiser pode rir, mas vi um cão muito grande ou um lobo selvagem, e me pareceu que era meu dever lhe dar de comer, só até que o tempo melhore um pouco e possa voltar a caçar – lhe disse - Naturalmente, isso significará que terei todo um inverno por diante para me ocupar de sua comida, mas assim que chegar a próxima primavera, com a primeira brisa cálida, estou segura de que meu lobo será capaz de procurar seu próprio alimento.

Edward lhe voltou as costas e se afastou. Isabella sentiu desejos de rir. Edward não lhe tinha negado o direito a dar seus passeios fora da fortaleza, e isso já era uma vitória mais que suficiente da qual regozijar-se.

Para falar a verdade, Isabella não acreditava que o cão selvagem ainda estivesse pelos arredores. Desde a primeira vez que tinha visto o animal sempre olhava pela janela cada noite, mas ele nunca se encontrava ali. O cão se foi, e às vezes, a altas horas da noite quando se encontrava aconchegada debaixo dos cobertores, Bella se perguntava se realmente tinha visto o animal ou se este só tinha sido um produto de uma imaginação muito ativa.

Bella nunca admitiria isso a Edward, porem, sentia um prazer perverso cada vez que passava pela ponte levadiça. A comida que havia deixado no dia anterior desaparecia, indicando que animais tinham vindo se saciar durante a noite anterior. Ela ficava feliz por saber que a comida não havia sido desperdiçada. E mais feliz ainda por saber que estava irritando Edward.

Sim, aquilo era unicamente para irritá-lo. E a julgar pela maneira que a estava evitando-a, Bella pensava que estava conseguido.

Os dias teriam sido muito agradáveis se Bella não tivesse que preocupar-se tanto pela hora do jantar. Aquilo colocava uma dura carga sobre seus ombros e submetia sua doce e delicada natureza a uma terrível tensão.

Isabella sempre passava a maior parte do tempo possível fora da fortaleza, sem fazer caso do frio e a chuva. Gerty lhe tinha dado roupas velhas que tinham pertencido a Esme, a irmã mais velha de Edward. Ficavam muito grandes, mas Isabella lhes aplicou sua agulha e seu fio e terminou obtendo um resultado que era mais que adequado para suas necessidades. Não se importava com o fato das roupas não estarem na moda, pois lhe devam uma aparência agradável, e as cores claras eram de seu gosto.

Toda tarde Bella ia aos estábulos com um torrão de açúcar para dar ao corcel de Edward, aquela preciosidade branca a que tinha colocado por nome de Sileno. Isabella e o cavalo tinham chegado a desenvolver uma espécie de laço. O corcel sempre armava um estrépito terrível em cada uma de suas visitas, fingindo que tentava derrubar, a coices, as pressas de madeira, cada vez que via Isabella. Bella entendia a necessidade que o animal tinha de chamar a atenção dela, e sempre elogiava entusiasticamente sua bravura antes que lhe dar sua guloseima.

Apesar de seu tamanho, Sileno estava começando a mostrar-se afetuoso com Bella. Empurrava-lhe a mão quando ela o acariciava, e quando Isabella ficava quieta e colocava a mão em cima do corrimão, um truque ao que recorria para obter uma reação por parte do corcel, Sileno voltava a empurrar-lhe imediatamente para sua cabeça.

O encarregado dos estábulos não gostava que Isabella fosse a visitá-los, e expressou sua opinião em um tom o bastante alto para que ela a ouvisse. O encarregado também achava que Isabella estava estragando o cavalo de Edward com seus mimos, e ameaçou contar a seu senhor o que ela estava fazendo. Mas tudo aquilo não eram mais que fanfarronadas. Em realidade, o encarregado dos estábulos estava muito assombrado pela habilidade com que Bella conseguia controlar o cavalo. Ele ainda ficava um pouco nervoso cada vez que selava o corcel de Edward, mas aquela garotinha não parecia lhe ter medo.

A terceira tarde, o encarregado dos estábulos dirigiu a palavra a Isabella, e no final daquela semana já eram grandes amigos.

Isabella descobriu que o encarregado se chamava James e era casado com Maude. Seu filho Guilherminho ainda se mantinha muito pego às saias da mãe, mas James esperava pacientemente o momento em que o filho, por fim, começasse a seguir o caminho do pai.

- Sileno deixaria que a senhora montasse nele em pelo – lhe anunciou James depois de levar Bella para conhecer seus domínios.

Isabella sorriu. James tinha aceito o nome que ela tinha escolhido para cavalo de Edward.

- Nunca montei em pelo – disse - A verdade, James, é que não tenho o costume de cavalgar

- Quando o inverno passar, poderia ensinar a senhora a cavalgar – lhe sugeriu James com um amável sorriso.

Isabella assentiu.

- mas se nunca aprendeu a montar, me pergunto como costumava se locomover de um lugar para o outro – pensou James quando o silencio se firmou.

- Andando – lhe disse Isabella, e riu ao ver a face de surpresa que colocava o encarregado dos estábulos - O que estou confessando não é nenhum pecado.

- Tenho uma égua muito mansa com a que poderia começar a praticar – sugeriu James.

- Não, não acredito que seja uma boa idéia – respondeu Bella- Parece-me que isso não agradaria Sileno. Acredito que poderia ferir seus sentimentos e não podemos permitir que isso ocorra, verdade?

- Não podemos? – perguntou James um tanto confuso

- Acredito que Sileno será adequado para mim.

- Minha senhora, esse cavalo que quer montar é o corcel do senhor! – balbuciou James, que parecia haver-se engasgado de repente.

- Sei a quem pertence – replicou Isabella - Não se preocupe com o tamanho do animal – acrescentou, tentando fazer desaparecer a incredulidade do rosto do James - Já montei Sileno antes.

- Mas, têm a permissão do senhor?

- Terei-o, James.

Isabella voltou a sorrir, e todos os argumentos lógicos que tinha estado baralhando o encarregado dos estábulos saíram voando subitamente de sua mente.

Quando Bella saiu do estábulo, o guarda pôs-se a andar detrás dela. Sua presença supunha um aviso constante, tanto para ela como para todos outros, de que Isabella não era uma hóspede. Contudo, a atitude de Jacob para ela se suavizou grandemente. Agora já se mostrava muito menos irritado pelo dever que lhe tinha atribuído.

A maneira em que Jacob era saudado pelos outros soldados fez que Isabella não demorasse para chegar à conclusão de que todos o tinham em bom conceito. Jacob tinha um sorriso muito atraente, uma aparência de garoto que não se correspondia com sua idade e sua corpulência. Bella não podia entender por que lhe tinha ordenado que a vigiasse, porque pensava que alguém de menor estatura, como por exemplo Ansel, o escudeiro, teria servido mas apropriadamente para encarregar-se daquele dever tão plácido.

Sua curiosidade foi incrementando-se, até que finalmente decidiu interrogá-lo.

- Fez algo que desgostasse a seu senhor? – perguntou-lhe um dia.

Jacob não pareceu entender sua pergunta.

- Posso ver a inveja com a que olha os outros soldados quando retornam depois de ter completado seus deveres, Jacob – lhe explicou Bella – Tu preferiria estar te adestrando com eles em vez de andar em círculos comigo.

- Isso não é nenhum problema – protestou Jacob.

- Mesmo assim, não entendo por que te atribuiu esta tarefa. A menos que tenha aborrecido Edward de algum jeito.

- Me feri há pouco tempo, preciso de um pouco mais de repouso para voltar a fazer o que fazia antes – explicou Jacob. Tinha falado em um tom bastante vacilante, e Bella se fixou no rubor que ia subindo pouco a pouco por seu pescoço.

Isabella achou que Jacob ficara muito tímido, como se não gostasse de admitir seu ferimento, e no intuito de diminuir aquela timidez, comentou:

- Eu também sofri um ferimento, e não foi leve, posso assegurar isso. – Soava a fanfarronada, mas o objetivo de Isabella era fazer que Jacob se desse conta de que não tinha nada do qual envergonhar-se - Quase acabou comigo, Jacob, mas Edmond cuidou de mim. Agora tenho uma horrível cicatriz ao longo de minha coxa.

Jacob parecia muito incômodo com o tema de conversa que ela tinha escolhido.

- Não é algo nobre para um soldado ser ferido em batalha? - perguntou Bella.

- É claro que sim – respondeu Jacob, entrelaçando as mãos nas costas e apertando o passo.

De repente Isabella percebeu o que era tão incomodo para Jacob, o local do ferimento. Seus braços e suas pernas pareciam achar-se perfeitamente bem, e isso só deixava seu peito e seu...

- Não voltaremos a falar disto – balbuciou Bella enquanto sentia como ia esquentando a face. Quando Jacob afrouxou o passo, imediatamente, Bella soube que estava certa. A ferida tinha sido infligida em um lugar muito pouco apropriado.

Embora nunca lhe perguntasse a respeito disso a Jacob, Isabella achava um pouco curioso que os soldados se adestrassem durante tantas horas todo dia. Supunha que defender a seu senhor era uma tarefa difícil, considerando o fato de que seu senhor tinha muitos inimigos. Tampouco acreditava estar chegando a conclusões muito apressadas. Edward não era um homem que se agradava com facilidade, e certamente não era nada dado a mostrar tato ou ser diplomático. De fato, na corte do Guillermo II, provavelmente, tinha acumulado mais inimigos que amigos.

Desgraçadamente, Isabella tinha muito tempo para pensar em Edward. Não estava acostumada a ter tanto tempo disponível em suas mãos. Quando não se encontrava fora passeando com Jacob, Bella tratava de levar Gerty e Maude a loucura, com sugestões para fazer o lar de Edward ser mais agradável.

Maude não era tão reservada como Gerty. Sempre estava disposta a deixar de lado suas tarefas para conversar com Bella. O pequeno Guilherme, o filho de quatro anos de Maude, demonstrou ser tão falador como sua mãe, uma vez que Bella conseguiu lhe tirar o polegar da boca.

Quando a luz do dia começava a desvanecer-se, Isabella sentia um nó no estômago e sua cabeça começava a palpitar dolorosamente. Aquilo não era por capricho, dizia a si mesma, tendo em conta que as noites com a família Cullen representavam autênticas provas de resistência, nas quais até mesmo Odisseu fugiria.

Mas para Bella não era permitido desistir. Já tinha tentado de tudo para ser poupada das noites, ate suplicado de joelho aos pés de Edward, mas não conseguira sucesso. Não, Edward tinha exigido que Isabella participasse do jantar familiar, e tinha o descaramento de manter-se afastado da repugnante prova que lhe impunha com isso. O barão Cullen sempre comia só, e fazia uma breve aparição depois que a mesa tinha sido limpa daqueles restos que os homens ainda não tinham atirado ao chão.

Rosalie se encarregava de proporcionar a estimulante conversa. Enquanto os homens lançavam ossos por cima de seus ombros, a irmã de Edward lançava uma obscenidade atrás de outra para Bella.

Isabella não acreditava que pudesse suportar o tortura durante muito mais tempo. Sentia seu sorriso tão frágil e quebradiço como se fosse um pergaminho ressecado.

Na sétima noite a compostura de Isabella finalmente se rachou, e o fez com tão violenta energia que quem presenciou o acontecimento ficou muito assombrado para que pudessem chegar a intervir.

Edward acabava de lhe dar permissão para sair da sala. Isabella se levantou, despediu-se e começou a ir para a saída da sala.

Sua cabeça latejava, e só pensava em livrar-se de Rosalie. A irmã mais nova de Edward passara a noite lhe fazendo acusações, e quando Bella se viu saindo do ambiente, Rosalie a seguiu.

Isabella olhou por cima de Rosalie e viu o pequeno Guilherme espionando da entrada da cozinhas. O pequeno lhe sorriu, e Isabella se deteve imediatamente para falar com ele.

A criança respondeu ao sorriso de Bella . Passou como uma flecha por Rosalie no mesmo instante em que ela estendia a mão em um daqueles gestos grandiloqüentes, que fazia sempre que se dispunha a iniciar um novo turno de insultos contra Isabella. O dorso da mão de Rosalie se chocou com a bochecha de Guilherme. O pequeno caiu ao chão.

Guilherme começou a choramingar, Jasper gritou e Isabella deixou escapar um alarido ensurdecedor. O som cheio de raiva que estava produzindo deixou a todos os que se encontravam na sala atônitos, inclusive Rosalie, quem de fato chegou a dar um passo para trás.

Jasper já estava levantando quando Edward o agarrou o braço. O mais jovem dos irmãos se dispunha a protestar ao ver-se retido, mas a expressão que havia nos olhos de Edward o deteve.

Isabella correu para o pequeno, tranqüilizou-o com uma palavra amável e um carinhoso beijo no alto da cabeça, e logo lhe disse para procurar sua mãe. Por ouvir os gemidos de seu filho, Maude tinha aparecido no vão da porta com Gerty junto a ela.

Então Bella se voltou para encarar Rosalie. Possivelmente controlaria sua ira caso a irmã de Edward tivesse mostrado algum sinal de remorso. Rosalie, entretanto, não parecia lamentar sua conduta. E quando murmurou que aquele criança era uma mal-educada, Bella perdeu o controle.

No segundo seguinte de insultar o pequeno Guilherme, Rosalie sentiu o tapa que Bella lhe deu. O ataque a deixou tão perplexa, que Rosalie perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de joelhos. Sem que se desse conta, como isso acabava de lhe proporcionar uma vantagem para Bella.

Isabella a agarrou pelo cabelo e antes que Rosalie pudesse levantar-se, retorceu toda a massa de cabelos por detrás da cabeça da irmã de Edward, deixando-a, assim, vulnerável e incapaz de contra-atacar. Logo puxou o cabelo, obrigando Rosalie a jogar a cabeça para trás.

- Pronunciaste tua última palavra de sujeira, Rosalie – lhe disse a seguir - Compreende-me?

Todo mundo olhou às duas mulheres. Edmond foi o primeiro a sair de seu estupor.

- Solte-a , Isabella! –gritou.

- Não te meta nisto, Edmond! – gritou-lhe Bella sem tirar sua atenção de Rosalie nem por um instante - Considera-me responsável pelo o que ocorreu a tua irmã, e decidi que já está na hora de que coloque mãos à obra para arrumar todo este desastre. Começando agora mesmo.

Edward não disse uma única palavra.

- Não te considero responsável! –gritou Edmond - Solta-a. Ela está mentalmente...

- Ela está mentalmente suja, Edmond.

Isabella viu que tanto Maude como Gerty estavam olhando do vão da porta, e segurou, com firmeza, Rosalie quando se voltou para elas para lhes falar.

- Parece-me que necessitaremos de duas banheiras para eliminar a sujeira que cobre a esta pobre criatura – disse - Te ocupe disso, Gerty. Maude, encontre roupa limpa para tua senhora.

- Vamos dar-lhe um banho, minha senhora? – perguntou Gerty.

- Vamos dar um banho em Rosalie – anunciou Bella, depois se voltou para ela para fulminá-la com o olhar e disse - E cada vez que disser uma palavra imprópria de uma dama, haverá sabão dentro de tua boca.

Logo, Bella lhe soltou o cabelo e a ajudou a ficar em pé. A irmã de Edward tratou de soltar-se, mas Isabella não estava disposta a permitir. Sua ira lhe tinha dado a força de Hércules.

- És mais alta que eu, mas eu sou mais forte, e neste momentos muito mais perigosa do que nunca poderá chegar a imaginar, Rosalie. Se tiver que ir te dando patadas durante todo o caminho torre acima, asseguro-te que estou mais que à altura do trabalho. - Atirou o braço de Rosalie, arrastando-a para a entrada enquanto seguia resmungando em um tom, o suficientemente alto, para que os três irmãos pudessem ouvi-la - E para dizer a verdade, já estou sorrindo só de pensar em te dar patadas.

Rosalie se pôs-se a chorar, mas Bella se mostrou implacável. A irmã mais nova de Edward não ia obter nenhuma simpatia dela. Edmond e Jasper já a tinham outorgado em excesso. Sem que se dessem conta, os irmãos tinham dado muita comiseração a irmã, e isso a fez muito mal, mas Bella estava disposta a mudar as coisas.

- Chora tudo o que quiser, Rosalie. Isso não ajudará em nada a tua causa. Atreveu-te a chamar de mal-educado ao pequeno Guilherme, quando isso é um nome que pertence, única e exclusivamente, a ti. Sim, tu que és mal-educada. Mas agora tudo isso vai mudar. Isso posso prometer.

Bella não deixou de falar nem um só instante enquanto foram para o aposento. Não teve que dar nenhuma patada em Rosalie.

Quando as banheiras de madeira estavam cheias até transbordar de água fumegante, Rosalie já estava sem energia para lutar. Gerty e Maude ficaram com Bella para dar uma mão no trabalho de tirar a roupa de Rosalie.

- As queimem – ordenou Isabella depois de ter entregue as roupas a Gerty.

Quando Rosalie foi empurrada ao interior da primeira banheira. A irmã de Edward ficou tão imóvel como uma pedra e cravou o olhar na lonjura. Mas a expressão que havia em seus olhos contava outra história. Sim, saltava à vista que por dentro Rosalie estava fervendo de raiva.

- por que a necessidade de duas banheiras? – perguntou Maude enquanto retorcia as mãos com preocupação.

Rosalie por sua parte, tinha trocado de tática e acabava de jogar mão no cabelo de lady Isabella. Parecia que tinha a intenção de arrancar os formosos cachos do Bella de seu couro cabeludo.

Então aquela dama a que Maude tinha por uma mulher muito doce e carinhosa respondeu afundando o rosto de Rosalie debaixo da água. Pensaria em afogar à irmã do barão?

- Não acredito que lady Rosalie possa respirar estando aí abaixo – disse Maude.

- Certo, e tampouco pode me cuspir – respondeu Bella.

- Bom, eu nunca... – Gerty ofegou o protesto antes de dar meia volta. Maude viu como sua amiga saía correndo do aposento.

Maude sabia que Gerty sempre procurava comunicar as notícias antes de que ninguém mais pudesse ter ocasião de fazê-lo. O barão Cullen provavelmente quereria saber o que estava ocorrendo. Maude desejou poder fugir como Gerty. Agora que lady Isabella a assustava, porque nunca a tinha visto exibir um temperamento tão feroz. Mesmo assim, Maude teve que admitir que tinha defendido Guilherminho, e decidiu que por essa razão ficaria e ajudaria enquanto lady Isabella assim o pedisse.

- Necessitamos duas banheiras, porque Rosalie está tão suja que vai necessitar de dois banhos.

Maude teve certa dificuldade para poder ouvir o que lhe estava dizendo lady Isabella. Rosalie tinha começado a arranhar e dar patadas. Deus, havia água por toda parte, muito especialmente em cima de lady Isabella.

- Me passe o sabão – ordenou Bella .

A hora seguinte foi uma prova incrível e digna de ser contada até a próxima primavera. Gerty não parava de aparecer a cabeça pelo vão da porta para manter-se a par dos progressos. Logo corria escada abaixo para informar ao Edmond e Jasper.

Quando a comoção teve chegado a seu fim, Gerty se sentiu um pouco decepcionada. Lady Rosalie estava tranqüilamente sentada diante do fogo enquanto lady Isabella lhe penteava os cabelos. A irmã do barão já não tinha ânimos para seguir lutando, e as emoções se terminaram.

Maude e Gerty saíram da torre depois de que as banheiras foram esvaziadas e tiradas do aposento.

Nem Rosalie nem Bella haviam dito uma única palavra educada a uma à outra. Maude voltou a aparecer repentinamente no vão da porta e balbuciou:

- Ainda tenho que lhes agradecer por defender meu pequeno menino.

Isabella se dispunha a lhe responder quando a faxineira seguiu falando.

- Olha não estou acusando lady Rosalie. Ela não pode evitar ser como é. Mas a senhora ignorou tudo para defender Guilherminho, e lhes estou muito agradecida.

- Não foi por querer.

A admissão provinha de Rosalie. Era a primeira frase decente que tinha pronunciado. Maude e Isabella compartilharam um sorriso. Logo que a porta se fechou detrás do Maude, Bella agarrou uma cadeira e se sentou em frente a Rosalie.

Bella dispôs de muito tempo a estudar à irmã de Edward. De fato, Rosalie era muito bonita. Tinha uns grandes olhos castanhos e o cabelo de uma cor castanha dourada. Aquilo era uma surpresa, mas uma vez que se eliminou a sujeira, as mechas loiras eram claramente visíveis.

Não se parecia muito com Edward, mas não cabia dúvida de que compartilhava a teimosia com ele. Bella se obrigou a ser paciente.

Transcorreu, ao menos, uma hora antes de que Rosalie terminasse levantando o olhar para Bella .

- O que quer de mim? – perguntou.

- Quero que me conte o que ocorreu.

O rosto de Rosalie avermelhou imediatamente.

- Quer todos os detalhes, Isabella? Isso te dará prazer? – perguntou Rosalie, começando a retorcer a manga da camisola de dormir recém lavada, que lhe tinham dado.

- Não, não me dará nenhum prazer – respondeu Bella com voz cheia de tristeza - Mas tu precisas contar. Há muito veneno dentro de ti, Rosalie, e precisa te liberar dele. Prometo-te que depois de que o tenha feito se sentirá melhor. E então já não terá que seguir representando esse drama infantil diante de teus irmãos.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos.

- Como sabe que...? – começou a dizer, e de repente se deu conta de que estava delatando a si mesma.

Isabella sorriu.

- É evidente que tu não me odeia – lhe disse - Nossos caminhos estiveram cruzados todos os dias, e nunca me gritaste. Não, Rosalie, foste muito deliberada em seu ódio.

- Odeio-te.

- Não me odeia – anunciou Isabella - Não tem nada pelo que me odiar. Eu não ti fiz nada que pudesse te causar mal algum. Nós duas somos inocentes e estamos presas nesta guerra entre nossos irmãos. Sim, somos inocentes.

- Eu já não sou inocente – respondeu Rosalie - E Edward dorme contigo todas as noites, assim duvido muito de que tu sejas inocente.

Bella ficou assombrada pelas palavras de Rosalie. Por que a irmã de Edward pensava aquilo? Estava equivocada, naturalmente, mas Bella se obrigou a concentrar-se no problema de Rosalie. Poderia proclamar sua inocência mais tarde

- Se tivesse a oportunidade, mataria teu irmão – falou Rosalie - Por que não me deixam em paz? Quero morrer em paz.

- Esses pensamentos tão pecaminosos nunca deveriam sair de seus lábios – replicou Isabella - Rosalie, como vou poder te ajudar se tu ...?

- Por quê? Por que foste querer me ajudar? És irmã de Caius.

- Não guardo nenhuma lealdade a meu irmão. Ele destruiu esse sentimento já faz muito tempo. Quando conheceu o Caius? – perguntou em um tom despreocupado, como se realmente aquilo não tivesse nenhuma importância.

- Conheci-o em Londres – respondeu Rosalie - E isso é tudo o que vou dizer-te.

- Vamos falar disto sem importar quão doloroso seja. Só temos uma à outra, Rosalie. Eu manterei a salvo seus segredos.

- Segredos? Não há segredos, Isabella. Todo mundo sabe o que me ocorreu.

- Ouvirei a verdade de tua boca – anunciou Bella - Mesmo que tenhamos que permanecer sentadas aqui nos olhando uma a outra durante toda a noite, porque te asseguro que estou mais que disposta a isso.

Rosalie contemplou em silencio Isabella durante um longo momento, obviamente tratando de decidir-se. Sentia-se preparada para desabar em lagrimas. Deus, estava muito cansada daquele sofrimento, e além disso, sentia-se muito só.

- E contará tudo a Caius quando voltar para ele? – perguntou, embora agora sua voz fosse um sussurro enrouquecido.

- Nunca voltarei com ele – disse Bella, e sua voz refletia a ira que sentia - Tenho um plano para ir a viver com minha prima. Ainda não sei como chegarei a ela, mas vou para a Escócia nem que seja a pé.

- Acredito quando diz que não contará a Caius. Mas, e para Edward? O contarás?

- Não o contarei a ninguém, a menos que tu me dê permissão – respondeu Bella.

- Conheci teu irmão quando eu estava na corte – murmurou Rosalie – Caius é um homem muito atraente – acrescentou - Disse que me amava, e me jurou que sempre estaria comigo.

Logo se pôs-se a chorar, e transcorreram vários minutos antes de que pudesse recuperar o controle.

- Eu já estava noiva com o barão Emmet – começou dizendo - O compromisso foi feito quando eu só tinha dez anos, e me senti muito feliz com a idéia, até que conheci Caius. Não tornei a ver Emmet desde que era uma criança. Juro por Deus que nem sequer estou segura se o reconheceria agora. Edward me deu permissão para que fosse a corte acompanhando de Edmond e Jasper. Supunha-se que Emmet estaria lá, e dado que os votos matrimoniais seriam firmados no verão seguinte, meus irmãos pensaram que seria uma boa idéia que começasse a conhecer um pouco do meu futuro marido. Edward acreditava que naquela época Caius se encontrava na Normandia com o rei, porque de outra maneira nunca teria permitido que eu me aproximasse da corte.

Rosalie respirou fundo e logo seguiu falando.

- Emmet não estava lá. Tinha razões de sobra para não achar-se presente - acrescentou - porque as residências de um de seus vassalos tinham sido atacadas e ele tinha que responder de algum jeito a esse ato. Mesmo assim, fiquei muito decepcionada e me zanguei muito.

Então encolheu de ombros. Bella se inclinou para ela e lhe agarrou as mãos.

- Eu também me sentiria muito decepcionada – disse, tratando de consolá-la.

- Tudo aconteceu tão depressa, Isabella... – murmurou Rosalie - Só estivemos duas semanas em Londres. Eu sabia que Edward não gostava de Caius, mas não sabia a que se devia esse ódio. Mantivemos em segredo nossos encontros. Ele sempre se mostrava muito carinhoso comigo, e eu adorava poder desfrutar de toda aquela atenção. Os encontros também foram muito fáceis de organizar, porque Edward não se achava presente.

- Caius deve ter planejados os encontros – disse Bella - Penso que fez isso para estimular a ira em teu irmão. És muito bonita, Rosalie, mas não acredito que Caius te quisesse. Ele não é capaz de querer a ninguém mais que a si mesmo. Agora sei.

- Caius não chegou a me tocar.

A declaração caiu entre elas como uma pedra. Bella tinha ficado perplexa. Obrigou-se a manter o rosto impassível e logo disse:

- Continua, por favor.

- Marcamos de nos encontrar em uma estalagem que Caius tinha encontrado vazia no dia anterior. A estalagem ficava bastante afastada do resto dos convidados, e se achava muito isolada. Eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, Isabella. Aceitei aquele encontro. Estava firmemente convencida de que amava teu irmão. Sabia que aquilo era errado, mas não podia evitar sentir o que sentia. Meu Deus, Caius era tão atraente... Edward me mataria se soubesse a verdade.

- Não te atormente, Rosalie. Ele não saberá nada, a menos que tu digas.

- Caius veio a meu encontro, tal como tínhamos acordado – disse Rosalie - Mas não estava só. Seu amigo o acompanhava e foi ele quem... violou-me.

O tempo que Bella tinha passado aprendendo a ocultar seus sentimentos foi o que a salvou naquele instante, porque lhe permitiu não mostrar nenhum sinal exterior ante a surpreendente admissão de Rosalie.

A irmã de Edward contemplou Bella, esperando em silencio para ver repugnância nela.

- Isso não te faz...?

- Termina – sussurrou Bella.

Toda a sórdida história foi saindo finalmente à luz, primeiro de forma entrecortada e vacilante e logo com uma crescente rapidez; e quando Rosalie por fim terminou de falar, Bella lhe deu uns minutos para que pudesse ir acalmando-se.

- Quem era o homem que estava com o Caius? – perguntou-lhe finalmente - Me dê seu nome.

- Demetri.

- Conheço muito esse bastardo – falou Bella, sem poder evitar que a raiva que sentia obscurecesse sua voz. Seu arranque pareceu deixar bastante Rosalie assustada, e Bella tratou de conter seu aborrecimento - Por que não falou para Edward de tudo isto? Não me refiro à parte de que foi você que tinha decidido encontrar-se com o Caius, claro, mas sobre Demetri.

- Não podia – respondeu Rosalie - Sentia-me tão envergonhada... E recebi uma surra, que realmente pensei que ia morrer. Caius foi tão responsável como Demetri... OH, não sei, e mencionei o nome de Caius a Jasper e Edmond, eles já não quiseram ouvir nada mais.

Rosalie se pôs a chorar, mas Bella a deteve.

- Muito bem - disse, falando no tom mais tranqüilo e despreocupado que podia - Agora vais escutar-me. Teu único pecado foi te apaixonar pelo homem errado. Eu gostaria que pudesse falar de Demetri a Edward, mas essa decisão é tua e não minha. Juro que guardarei teu segredo.

- Confio em ti – respondeu Rosalie - Passei toda a semana te observando. Não pode ser mais diferente de teu irmão. Nem sequer te parece com ele.

- Demos graças a Deus por isso – murmurou Bella, falando em um tom tão cheio de veemência que Rosalie sorriu, e logo disse - Uma pergunta mais, Rosalie. Por que estivestes te comportando de uma maneira tão doentia? Faz isso por causa dos teus irmãos?

Rosalie assentiu.

- Por quê? – perguntou Bella, que não conseguia entender.

- Quando cheguei em casa, compreendi que não ia morrer. E então começou a me preocupar caso eu estivesse esperando um filho de Demetri. Nesse caso Edward me obrigaria a casa , T...

- Não podes acreditar que Edward te obrigaria a casar com Caius, não? – interrompeu Bella.

- Não, não – disse Rosalie - .Mas encontraria alguém. Ele só pensaria em me ajudar.

- E tu estás grávida, Rosalie? – perguntou Isabella, sentindo que lhe revolvia o estômago ante a possibilidade.

- Não sei. Não me veio o período, mas meus períodos nunca foram regulares – disse Rosalie, ruborizando-se depois de que fez aquela confissão.

- E o que tu farias, caso esteja?

- Pensei em ficar no meu quarto até que fosse muito tarde para providenciar algo, suponho. Ultimamente não pude pensar com muita claridade. Quão único sei é que me matarei antes de ver-me obrigada a me casar.

- E o barão Emmet? – perguntou Isabella.

- Agora o contrato foi quebrado – disse Rosalie - .Já não sou virgem.

Isabella suspirou.

- O barão assim o anunciou?

- Não – replicou Rosalie - mas Edward diz que agora Emmet já não terá que fazer honra a sua palavra.

Bella assentiu.

- E o que mais te preocupa nestes momentos é que Edward te obrigue a casar?

- Tu não tens idéia de como isso me atormenta.

- Então a priori iremos nos livrar desta tua preocupação. Traçaremos um plano para te libertar dela.

- Faremos?

Bella ouviu a ansiedade que havia na voz de Rosalie, e também viu o brilho de esperança que brilhou em seus olhos. Aquilo fez que se sentisse ainda mais decidida. Incapaz de permanecer sentada durante um momento mais, Bella se levantou de um salto e começou a andar em um lento círculo ao redor das cadeiras.

- Não acredito ,nem por um instante, que seu irmão seja o bastante cruel para exigir que te casasse com um qualquer – Elevou a mão quando pareceu que Rosalie ia interrompê-la, e logo seguiu falando - Não levando em conta que o que eu pense. E se eu conseguisse arrancar de Edward a promessa de que poderá viver aqui durante todo o tempo que quiser, sem importar quais sejam as circunstâncias? Aliviaria teus temores, Rosalie?

- Teria que chegar a lhe dizer que, possivelmente, estou grávida?

Isabella não respondeu imediatamente. Seguiu descrevendo seu círculo, perguntando-se como, no nome de Deus, iria conseguir que Edward lhe prometesse algo.

- É obvio que não – respondeu. Deteve-se quando ficou em frente de Rosalie e lhe sorriu - Antes obterei sua promessa. Logo ele não demorará muito em descobrir o resto, verdade?

Rosalie sorriu.

- Tem uma mente muito diabólica, Isabella. Agora entendo teu plano. Uma vez que Edward tenha prometido, não tornará atrás, e fará honra a palavra. Mas ficará furioso contigo por havê-lo enganado – acrescentou, enquanto seu sorriso se desvanecia ante aquela nova preocupação.

- Edward sempre está furioso comigo – respondeu Bella com um encolhimento de ombros - Não tenho medo de teu irmão, Rosalie. Sua cólera é como um vendaval, mas estou segura de que debaixo de tudo isso há um núcleo de brandura – acrescentou, rezando para seus pensamentos não estivessem equivocadas - E agora, me prometa que não seguirá preocupando-se a respeito da possibilidade de que leva um filho em teu ventre. Passaste por uma prova muito dura, e essa muito bem poderia ser a razão pela que não te veio o período – lhe advertiu - Sei tudo o que terá que saber a respeito destas coisas porque, verá, o caso é que Frieda, a mulher do lenhador, levou um susto terrível quando seu menino caiu dentro do poço e demoraram muitíssimo tempo em tirá-lo. O menino não sofreu nenhum mal, e demos graças a Deus por isso, mas coisa de uns dois meses depois ouvi que Frieda dizia a outra criada que não estava tendo o período. A outra faxineira lhe explicou que essa era uma condição bastante natural tendo em conta todo o medo que tinha passado. Não recordo como se chamava aquela mulher tão sábia, porque de outro modo compartilharia seu nome contigo, mas ao final deu que tinha razão. Sim, porque no mês seguinte Frieda voltou a ter seu fluxo habitual.

Rosalie assentiu.

- E se der a luz um bebê – seguiu dizendo Bella- então nós duas cuidaremos dele assim que o pequeno tenha vindo ao mundo, verdade? Não odiará à criança, não é, Rosalie? – perguntou, não podendo manter totalmente afastada de sua voz a preocupação que sentia enquanto falava - O bebê seria tão inocente como o é você, Rosalie.

- Teria uma alma tão negra como o pai – disse Rosalie - Compartilhariam o mesmo sangue.

- Pois se, realmente, é assim que funcionam as coisas, então eu estou tão condenada ao inferno como Caius, não?

- Não, tu não te pareces em nada a seu irmão – protestou Rosalie.

- E teu filho tampouco será como Demetri. Tu te assegurará disso – disse Isabella.

- Como?

- Amando o bebê e ajudando-o a fazer as escolhas apropriadas quando for o bastante maior para entender.

Bella suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

- E de todas maneiras pode ser que não estejas grávida, assim vamos deixar a um lado o assunto por agora – seguiu dizendo - Já vejo quão cansada estás. Antes que possa dormir em teu aposento, terá que limpá-lo, assim, esta noite, disporá de minha cama. Eu encontrarei outra.

Rosalie seguiu a sua nova amiga até a cama e a olhou enquanto Bella jogava a um lado a roupa do leito.

- Quando pedirá essa promessa a Edward ? – perguntou-lhe então.

- Amanhã falarei com ele. Vejo que isto tem muita importância para ti. Não esquecerei.

- Não quero que nenhum outro homem volte a me tocar, jamais – disse Rosalie.

Tinha falado em um tom tão áspero que Bella começou a temer que voltasse a ficar nervosa preocupando-se.

- Cala, cala – a tranqüilizou enquanto dispunha os cobertores ao redor de Rosalie - E agora descansa. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Rosalie sorriu ao ver como a estava sendo mimada por Isabella.

- Isabella? –murmurou - Sinto muito o modo em que te estive tratando. Se pensasse que isso ia ajudar em algo, pediria a Edmond que falasse com Edward a respeito de te levar a Escócia.

Bella se deu conta de que Rosalie pensava falar com o Edmond e não ir diretamente a Edward. Aquele comentário reforçou sua crença de que Rosalie tinha um medo terrível do irmão mais velho.

Rosalie suspirou e logo disse:

- A verdade é que não quero que vás a nenhum lugar. Estive tão só que... É egoísmo por minha parte admiti-lo?

- Não, unicamente sinceridade – replicou Bella - Um traço de caráter que admiro muitíssimo – acrescentou - Eu nunca hei dito uma única mentira em todos os dias de minha vida! – alardeou.

- Nunca?

Bella ouviu a resista de Rosalie e sorriu ao escutá-la.

- Não que eu possa recordar – disse - E prometo ficar aqui durante todo o tempo que me necessite. Não sinto nenhum desejo de viajar com tanto frio e tanta chuva.

- Tu também foste desonrada, Isabella. Todo mundo pensa que...

- Está dizendo tolices – a interrompeu Bella - . Nenhuma de nós é responsável pelo que aconteceu, nós duas somos o bastante honoráveis dentro de nossos corações. Isso é tudo o que me importa.

- Tem umas idéias do mais insólito – disse Rosalie - Eu pensei que odiavas a todos os que pertencem à família Cullen.

- Bom, não cabe dúvida de que teus irmãos não são uns homens fáceis de lidar –admitiu Bella - Mas não os odeio. Sabe que me sinto segura e a salvo aqui? É realmente notável, verdade? Ser uma cativa e sentir-se segura e a salvo ao mesmo tempo.

Bella franziu o cenho enquanto aquela assombrosa admissão ia enchendo sua mente.

- Bom –disse a si mesma - terei que pensar nisto um pouquinho mais.

Despediu-se de Rosalie e logo deu a volta para ir para a porta.

- Não fará nenhuma tolice a respeito de Demetri, não é, Isabella?

- por que te ocorreu me perguntar tal coisa? - quis saber Bella

- Pela expressão que apareceu em tua face quando te disse seu nome –respondeu Rosalie - NÃO fará nada, verdade?

Rosalie voltava a parecer assustada

- Tens uma imaginação muito ativa – disse Bella - Isso nos dá outra coisa em comum –acrescentou, evitando habilmente o tema de Demetri.

Sua tentativa funcionou, porque Rosalie já voltava a sorrir.

- Parece-me que esta noite não vou ter pesadelos. Estou muito esgotada. Mais vale que te deite logo, Isabella. Precisará estar o mais descansada possível para conversar com Edward.

- Pensa que Edward me deixará sem forças? – perguntou Bella .

- Tu não –respondeu Rosalie - . Tu és capaz de conseguir que Edward te prometa algo.

Deus, a irmã tinha tanta confiança nela, que Bella sentiu como lhe encurvavam os ombros.

- Vejo a maneira que Edward te olha – seguiu dizendo Rosalie - E também salvaste a vida de Jasper. Ouvi como contava a história ao Edmond. Recorda isso a Edward e não será capaz de te negar nada.

- Durma, Rosalie.

Bella já se estava dispondo a fechar a porta quando as palavras de Rosalie chegaram a ela.

- Edward nunca olhe a lady Victoria da maneira te olha.

Bella não pôde resistir.

- Quem é lady Victoria? – perguntou, tentando não parecer muito interessada. Voltou-se e olhou Rosalie, e pela maneira em que lhe estava sorrindo a irmã de Edward, Bella pensou que possivelmente não tivesse conseguido enganá-la.

- A mulher com que Edward está pensando em casar-se.

Isabella não mostrou nenhuma reação visível. Assentiu, indicando que tinha ouvido.

- Pois nesse caso o sinto muito por ela – disse - Lady Victoria vai ter as mãos muito ocupadas vivendo com teu irmão. Não te ofenda, Rosalie, mas acredito que teu irmão é muito arrogante.

- Disse que Edward estava pensando em casar-se com ela, Isabella. Não que casará..

Bella não respondeu. Fechou a porta detrás dela e cruzou o patamar antes de tornar-se a chorar.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Bom, hoje quase não postei, me perdoem também por não ter postado o outro capitulo ontem. Eu passei o dia de domingo lendo o final de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, e de noite sai para casa de meu avô, e hoje fui fazer compras com minha mãe, horrível, mas sobrevivi (embora esteja a ponto de desmaiar de tão cansada e chateada, odeio fazer compras com a minha mãe)

Bom, como não estou muito boa, peço perdão por não responder atenciosamente a casa comentário... mas vou responder as perguntas e tudo.

Bom, o Jasper vai ficar bastante confuso, e não vai gostar nada do casamento ''forçado'' da Bella com o Edward... mas ele ainda vai ser fofo, mas o Edward vai ser mais. E essa ''briga''? Céus! Quando li esse livro pela primeira vez eu pensei que ela tava ficando louca, mas eu gostei... e a Rose ficou boazinha rapidinho, agora elas serão melhores amigas... quem ver nem acredita, e o Edward previra tudo isso... é por isso que ele é o poderoso chefão =D.

Bom, o Caius nunca teve relação nenhuma com a Bella, ele só costumava vigiar o sono dela, é meio doentio, ele tem uma ''obsessão'' por ela, mas ele nunca fez nada, alem de espancar. Mas o Edward já apareceu na vida dela, e agora está tudo lindo e azul. Infelizmente a Alice nem aparece, só o nome que é citado, mas ela não aparece , o final do Jasper é uma questão sem resposta, tudo que diz é que... não posso falar.

Depois que a Bella e o Edward casarem, Deus! Ninguém segura esses dois, e quando o Edward confessa o amor por ela é engraçado demais.

O Caius ainda vai aparecer, e muito, a propósito, o fim definitivo dele e só no ultimo capitulo, mas ele ainda vai conseguir colocar as mãos na Bella. Tipo, ele vai fazer uma cilada pro Edward, e vai ''raptar'' a Bella.

Eu sei, eu abandonei minhas outras fics e isso , definitivamente, não tem perdão. Mas é que a minha cabeça não para de ter idéias diferentes de historias diferentes, hoje mesmo eu tive uma muito doida mais legal, e comecei a escrever fragmentos de outra tbm... mas Don't Forget já está sendo escrita de novo, e Provas do Destino já tem um cap pronto no meu PC.

Bom, o que acharam do capitulo? Perdão por não responder separadamente, amanhã eu compenso, é que hoje eu realmente não estou boa para responder, e não queria deixá-las sem o post. Bom, beijinhos ate mais.


	13. Chapter 11

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Bella não queria que ninguém a surpreendesse chorando. Quando deixou Rosalie, realmente não tinha nenhum destino claro em mente. Tudo o queria era encontrar um lugar tranqüilo onde poderia colocar um pouco de ordem em suas emoções.

Sua primeira escolha foi a sala, mas quando se aproximava da entrada ouviu que Jasper estava falando com alguém. Seguiu andando, desceu pelo segundo lance de degraus, agarrou sua capa de inverno da cavilha que havia junto ao recinto dos soldados, e logo esteve lutando com as pesadas portas até que conseguiu as abrir o suficiente para poder deslizar-se entre elas.

O ar era o bastante frio para poder fazer tremer a um urso. Bella envolveu os ombros com a capa e apertou o passo. A lua dava suficiente luz para que pudesse ver por onde ia e assim que teve rodeado a cabana do açougueiro, apoiou-se no muro de pedra da fortaleza e começou a chorar como uma criança. Fez bastante ruído mas mesmo chorando sem parar, ela não conseguia se sentir bem. Doía-lhe muito a cabeça e lhe ardiam as bochechas, se achava consumida pelo soluço.

A raiva se negava a passar.

Uma vez que Rosalie começou com sua história, constou até o último fragmento dela. Bella não tinha mostrado nenhuma reação visível acima de todo aquele horror, mas sentia que seu coração estava a ponto de arrebentar de dor. Demetri! Aquele miserável era tão culpado do ocorrido como Caius, e entretanto ninguém jamais faria ele pagar pelo o que fizera.

- O que está fazendo aqui fora?

Bella deixou escapar uma exclamação abafada. Edward lhe tinha dado um susto de morte, saindo de um nada para plantar-se junto a ela. Isabella tratou de lhe voltar as costas, mas Edward não permitiu. Agarrou-a pelo queixo e a obrigou a levantar a vista para ele.

Teria que estar cego para não dar-se conta de que ela tinha estado chorando. Bella pensou em lhe dar uma breve e direta desculpa, mas então pôs-se a chorar de novo assim que ele a tocou.

Edward a atraiu para seus braços, e logo pareceu conformar-se mantendo-a estreitada entre eles até que Bella tivesse recuperado o controle de si mesma. Era evidente que acabava de terminar de nadar no lago, já que ele estava gotejando da cabeça até a cintura. Bella tampouco o estava ajudando a secar-se, porque chorava, ofegava e soluçava por cima do peito de Edward.

- Tu vais morrer de frio andando por aí meio nu – lhe disse entre soluços - E desta vez eu não te esquentarei os pés.

Se Edward lhe respondeu, ela não pôde ouvi-lo. Seu rosto não se separava do ombro dele. Também lhe estava acariciando o peito. Edward pensou que Bella nem sequer se dava conta do que estava fazendo, ou entendia o efeito que suas ações estavam tendo sobre ele.

De repente Isabella tentou separar-se de Edward. Sua cabeça se chocou com o queixo dele e ela murmurou uma desculpa, e depois cometeu o erro de elevar o olhar para ele. Sua boca se achava realmente muito próxima. Isabella não podia deixar de olhá-la enquanto recordava com excessiva claridade como havia se sentido quando o beijou tão descaradamente naquela noite no acampamento.

Queria voltar a beijá-lo.

Edward deve ter lido suas intenções, porque sua boca foi baixando lentamente para a de Isabella.

Só pretendia lhe dar um beijo muito suave e delicado. Sim, sua intenção era consolá-la, mas então os braços de Isabella deslizaram ao redor de seu pescoço e sua boca se abriu imediatamente para receber a dele. A língua de Edward em seguida soube tirar vantagem daquele fato e se chocou com a de Bella.

Deus, que maravilhosa era! Podia fazê-lo arder em só uns instantes. E tampouco ia permitir que ele fosse suave e delicado. Os sons que estava produzindo, lá no mais profundo de sua garganta, fizeram-no deixar de lado todo pensamento de consolá-la.

Edward a sentiu estremecer-se junto a ele, e só então se lembrou de onde estavam. Separou-se a contra gosto de Isabella, embora esperava que houvesse um protesto por parte dela. Teria que voltar a beijá-la, decidiu, e logo seguiu adiante e fez precisamente o que tinha decidido fazer antes de que aquela mulher tão delicada e sensual tivesse ocasião de poder falar.

A presença de Edward estava fazendo que todo o corpo de Bella ardesse de desejo. Pensou que não teria a força necessária para deter-se, até que de repente a mão dele roçou seu seio. A sensação foi maravilhosa, e então Isabella se apressou a separar-se dele quando se deu conta de que agora ela estava querendo muito mais que isso.

- Será melhor que entre antes de que fique convertido em um bloco de gelo – lhe disse falando em um tom bastante seco.

Edward suspirou. Isabella já estava outra vez tratando de lhe dar ordens. Agarrou-a em seus braços, ignorando seus protestos, e pôs-se a andar para o castelo.

- Rosalie falou contigo a respeito do que lhe aconteceu? – perguntou Edward quando foi capaz de voltar a pensar com claridade.

- Sim – respondeu Bella - . Mas por mais insistente que chegue a te colocar, não repetirei nenhuma palavra que me disse. Se o deseja pode me torturar, mas mesmo assim eu....

- Isabella... – disse ele, e o suspiro cheio de cansaço que escapou de seus lábios fez que Bella ficasse em silêncio durante uns instantes.

- Prometi a Rosalie que não diria nada a ninguém, e especialmente a ti – disse depois - . Tua irmã te tem muito medo, Edward . O que é uma situação realmente lamentável, certamente – anunciou.

Bella tinha pensado que seu anúncio encheria Edward de fúria, e não pôde evitar ficar bastante surpreendida quando o viu assentir.

- Assim é como deve ser – disse, encolhendo de ombros - Sou seu senhor além de seu irmão, e o primeiro deve ter preferência sobre o segundo.

- Não é assim que deveria ser – argumentou Bella - . Uma família deveria estar unida. Todos deveriam comer juntos e nunca brigar entre eles. Deveriam....

- Como sabes a maneira que uma família deveria ser, quando sempre viveste com seu tio – disse Edward , sacudindo a cabeça com exasperação.

- Bom, mesmo assim sei como deveriam agir as famílias – protestou Bella.

- Não questione meus métodos, Isabella – disse Edward com um grunhido - . Por que estavas chorando? – perguntou depois, trocando rapidamente de tema.

- Por causa do que meu irmão fez a Rosalie – sussurrou Bella. Apoiou a face no ombro de Edward - . Meu irmão arderá no inferno durante toda a eternidade.

- Sim, ainda bem que sabes disso – respondeu Edward.

- Caius é um homem merece ser morto. Não te condeno por querer matá-lo, Edward .

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- E o fato de não me condenar faz que se sinta melhor? – perguntou.

Bella acreditou ouvir uma sombra de diversão em sua voz.

- Mudei de opinião sobre a morte. Estava chorando devido a essa perda – murmurou - . E pelo que tenho que fazer.

Edward esperou que Bella se explicasse. Chegaram às portas. Edward abriu uma delas sem que Bella sentisse o menor movimento por isso, e a força que havia nele voltou a assombrá-la. Abrir uma daquelas portas o suficiente para que pudesse passar por entre elas tinha requerido toda sua determinação, assim como ambas as mãos, e, entretanto, Edward não tinha mostrado o mínimo esforço.

- O que é o que tem que fazer? – perguntou Edward, incapaz de conter sua curiosidade.

- Tenho que matar a um homem.

A porta foi fechada com um golpe seco no mesmo instante em que Bella murmurava sua confissão. Edward não estava muito seguro de havê-la ouvido corretamente. Decidiu que tinha suficiente paciência para esperar até que tivessem chegado a seu dormitório antes de lhe fazer mais perguntas a respeito.

Levou Isabella escada acima, ignorando seus protestos de que podia andar e quando chegaram ao andar da sala não se deteve, mas sim seguiu subindo até chegar ao seguinte andar. Bella acreditava que estava voltando a levar ao quarto da torre. Quando chegaram à entrada da estrutura circular, Edward virou em direção oposta e seguiu andando por um escuro corredor. Estava muito escuro para que se pudesse ver aonde levava.

Bella sentia muita curiosidade, porque até esse momento nem sequer tinha chegado a fixar-se naquele estreito vestíbulo. Chegaram ao final do corredor, e Edward abriu uma porta e entrou por ela levando Isabella. Obviamente aquele era o quarto em que dormia, compreendeu Bella enquanto pensava que era muito amável por parte de Edward lhe ceder seu dormitório para a noite.

O dormitório estava quente e era muito acolhedor. Um grande fogo ardia dentro da chaminé, dando calor e um suave resplendor pelo resto do escuro aposento. Uma única janela ocupava o centro da parede da frente, coberta por uma pele de animal em lugar de venezianas. Uma grande cama ocupava a maior parte da parede de pedra adjacente à chaminé, com um baú junto a ela.

A cama e o baú compunham o único mobiliário o quarto. Mas estava limpa, quase impoluta. Aquele fato fez Isabella sorri. Não sabia por que a comprazia isso, mas se alegrava que Edward gostasse da desordem tão pouco como a ela.

E então por que permitia que a sala principal sempre estivesse tão abandonada? Agora que tinha visto seus aposentos, aquilo não tinha sentido para Bella. Decidiu perguntar-lhe logo que o visse de bom humor. Então Isabella voltou a sorrir, porque acabava de cair na conta de que era muito possível que ela se tornasse uma anciã antes de que Edward conseguisse alcançar uma mudança tão notável em sua maneira de ser.

Edward não parecia ter absolutamente nenhuma pressa por soltá-la. Foi até a chaminé, apoiou os ombros no rebordo da grossa suporte e começou a esfregar-se contra ela, obviamente aliviando uma súbita coceira. Bella se agarrou a ele tão desesperadamente como se disso dependesse sua vida. Deus, como desejou então que Edward usasse uma camisa! Aquilo não era decente, disse a si mesma, porque gostava muito tocar sua pele. Edward era como um deus. Sua pele estava cálida ao tato, e com as palmas de Isabella descansando sobre seus ombros, ela podia sentir como os músculos moviam-se debaixo de seus dedos com cada ondulação.

Bella desejou poder entender a maneira em que reagia a ele. Mas seu coração já estava voltando a bater desenfreadamente! Atreveu-se a lançar um rápido olhar para cima, e ao fazê-lo descobriu que Edward estava contemplando-a com muita atenção. Lhe via muito bonito, e Bella quis que fosse feio.

- Vais me segurar o resto da noite? – perguntou, conseguindo que sua voz soasse ridiculamente desgostada.

Edward encolheu os ombros, o que quase a fez cair. Voltou a agarrar-se a ele, e quando Edward lhe sorriu, compreendeu que era muito possível que se esteve sacudindo daquela maneira só para fazer que ela se agarrasse a ele.

- Primeiro responde a minha pergunta e logo te soltarei – ordenou Edward.

- Responderei a tua pergunta – disse ela.

- Disse que estava pensando em matar um homem?

- Sim, lhe disse isso – respondeu Bella, lhe olhando o queixo enquanto lhe respondia.

Logo esperou durante um interminável minuto que Edward fizesse algum comentário a respeito de sua admissão. Pensou que provavelmente lhe soltaria um sermão sobre sua lamentável debilidade no referente à tarefa de matar alguém.

Só não se achava preparada para a gargalhada de Edward . Esta começou sendo um surdo rumor dentro de seu peito, mas foi adquirindo volume rapidamente até que pouco faltou para que Edward se engasgasse de pura alegria.

Tinha-a ouvido corretamente depois de tudo. Isabella lhe havia dito que ia matar um homem. A princípio aquela declaração lhe pareceu tão assombrosa que Edward acreditou que só estava brincando. Mas a expressão de solene concentração que havia em seu rosto indicava que realmente falava a sério.

Isabella se separou dele.

- É obvio que não se trata de um Cullen, embora, para lhes responder com toda a verdade e caso de que eu tivesse uma alma malvada, tu serias o primeiro em minha lista a ser liquidado.

- Ah – disse Edward , ainda sorrindo - . Se não é um de nós, minha doce e delicada dama, então quem desejas liquidar? – perguntou, utilizando a ridícula expressão que tinha empregado Isabella para referir-se ao ato de matar.

- Sim, Edward, assim é. Sou uma doce e delicada donzela, e já vai sendo hora de que entendas isso – respondeu Bella, cuja voz não soava particularmente doce agora.

Depois foi até a cama e se sentou na beira. Em seguida dedicou um bom momento a alisar as saias de seu vestido e finalmente colocou as mãos em cima do colo. O fato de que pudesse falar com tanta facilidade de tirar a vida de outra pessoa a tinha realmente assombrado. Mas depois de tudo, o homem que estava pensando certamente necessitava que o matassem, não?

- Não obterá seu nome de mim, Edward. Isto é meu assunto, não teu.

Edward não estava de acordo, mas decidiu esperar um pouco antes de lhe arrancar a verdade.

- E quando matar esse homem, Isabella , voltará a vomitar tudo o tiver no estômago?

Bella não lhe respondeu. Edward pensou que possivelmente estivesse dando-se conta do insensato que era seu plano.

- E também chorará? – perguntou-lhe ele, repetindo com sua pergunta qual tinha sido a reação de Bella depois de que matou o soldado que tinha atacado Jasper.

- Lembrar-me-ei de não comer nada antes de o matar, Edward, de maneira que não vomitarei. E se chorar depois de que o tenha matado, então me conformarei encontrando algum lugar privado, de tal maneira que ninguém me veja a chorar. Basta-te com essa explicação?

Isabella respirou fundo, fazendo um desesperado esforço por manter uma expressão tranqüila. Deus, já se sentia como um pecador!

- A morte não é algo que deva ser tomado como um assunto de gosto – disse depois - . Mas a justiça tampouco deveria ver-se enganada.

Edward voltou a tornar-se a rir. Aquilo enfureceu Bella.

- E agora eu gostaria de dormir, assim faz o favor de ir – lhe disse.

- Pensa em me expulsar de meu próprio aposento? – perguntou Edward.

Agora já não estava rindo, e Bella não teve coragem para olhá-lo.

- Penso sim – admitiu - . Se estou sendo pouco respeitosa, lamento-o. Mas já sabe que não minto. É muito amável ao me ceder tua cama por uma noite. Agradeço-lhe isso seriamente, Edward. E amanhã retornarei à torre depois que o aposento de Rosalie tenha sido limpado.

Uma vez que teve terminado sua explicação, já tinha ficado sem fôlego.

- Tua honestidade é muito animadora – lhe disse Edward.

- Sim, mas de vez em quando me leva a fazer coisas que não deveria.

Isabella suspirou. Continuava olhando as mãos, desejando que Edward fosse embora de uma vez. Então ouviu um golpe surdo. Aquele ruído atraiu sua atenção e quando levantou a vista, foi bem a tempo de ver como Edward tirava sua segunda bota e a deixava cair ao chão.

- Permanecer ante mim sem usar uma camisa é uma indecência – declarou Isabella - . E agora está tirando o resto de tuas roupas antes de partir? Também te exibi desta maneira na presença de lady Victoria?

Bella pôde sentir como se ruborizava. Estava decidida a deixar de lado Edward. Se ele queria passear por aí meio nu, então ela se limitaria a fechar os olhos. E Edward tampouco obteria nenhuma palavra de despedida por parte dela.

Demorou um pouco em precaver-se de quais eram as intenções de Edward. Bella seguiu observando-o pela extremidade do olho, e viu como Edward se ajoelhava diante do fogo e lhe acrescentava mais lenhas. Isabella quase lhe agradeceu aquela cortesia, até que se lembrou de que estava firmemente decidida a não lhe fazer caso. Deus, Edward sempre parecia ser capaz de lhe fazer perder o fio de seus pensamentos.

Edward se incorporou e foi para a porta . Antes que Isabella soubesse o que se dispunha a fazer, deslizou a grosa tabela de madeira através dos aros de metal.

O assombro exagerou nos olhos de Bella. Tinha ficado trancado dentro do dormitório, mas o verdadeiro problema, tal como via ela, era o fato de que Edward se achava no lado errado da porta. E nem sequer uma doce e delicada dama de nobre berço podia interpretar de outra maneira o significado daquela ação.

Isabella deixou escapar um ofego de indignação, saltou da cama e correu para a porta. Em sua mente só havia uma intenção: sair daquele quarto e afastar-se de Edward.

Ele a contemplou lutar com o fecho por uns instantes. Quando se convencia de que Isabella nunca conseguiria descobrir como funcionava o ferrolho que havia debaixo da barra, e foi para a cama. Decidiu ficar de calças em deferência aos sentimentos do Isabella, quem parecia achar-se a ponto de voltar a perder o controle.

- Vem para a cama, Isabella – lhe pediu Edward enquanto se deitava em cima dos cobertores.

- Não dormirei junto de ti.

- Já dormimos juntos...

- Só uma vez dentro daquela tenda, Edward, e isso foi devido à necessidade. Cada um compartilhou o calor do outro.

- Não, Isabella, porque eu dormi junto a ti cada noite após aquela –anunciou Edward.

Bella se voltou para ele para olhá-lo fixamente.

- Não dormiu não!

- Sim, dormi sim

Edward lhe estava sorrindo.

- Como pode mentir com tanta facilidade? – quis saber Bella.

Logo não lhe deu tempo para responder, mas sim se voltou novamente para a porta e reatou seu trabalho sobre o ferrolho. A recompensa por seus esforços consistiu em uma farpa debaixo da delicada pele de seu polegar. Bella soltou um chiado de ira.

- E agora tenho a maior parte desta maldita farpa debaixo de minha pele, graças a ti – murmurou enquanto baixava a cabeça para examinar os danos.

Edward suspirou. Bella ouviu, do outro extremo do quarto, o exagerado som que saiu de seus lábios, mas não ouviu Edward mover-se, e quando este lhe agarrou subitamente a mão, ela saltou para trás e atingiu a cabeça com o extremo do queixo de Edward.

- Move-te igual a um lobo – anunciou enquanto permitia que Edward a levasse para a claridade do fogo - .Não te estou fazendo nenhum cumprimento, Edward, assim já pode deixar de sorrir.

Ele fez como que não ouvia seus murmúrios. Elevando a mão para o suporte da chaminé, agarrou uma adaga muito afiada cuja ponta era quase tão fina como a de uma agulha. Bella fechou os olhos até que sentiu a primeira espetada. Então teve que abri-los, porque se não observasse, Edward provavelmente lhe cortaria o polegar. Bella se inclinou para baixo até que, sem dar-se conta do que estava fazendo, ocultou seu polegar aos olhos de Edward.

Este atirou para cima da mão de Bella para deixá-la melhor iluminada e logo baixou a cabeça sobre ela para terminar sua tarefa. A face de Isabella tocou a de Edward . Ela não se separou, e ele tampouco o fez.

Edward cheirava muito bem.

Isabella voltava a cheirar a rosas.

A farpa foi extraída. Isabella não disse nenhuma palavra a Edward, mas seguia elevando o olhar para ele com uma expressão de imensa confiança no rosto. Edward franziu o cenho em uma careta de frustração. Quando Bella o olhava daquela maneira, ele só podia pensar em tomá-la entre seus braços e beijá-la. Demônios, admitiu com desgosto, que Isabella bastava olhá-lo para que quisesse deitar-se com ela!

Edward voltou a arrojar a adaga em cima do suporte da chaminé e logo retornou à cama. Não tinha soltado a mão de Isabella, e agora a rebocava detrás dele.

- Pensa em matar um homem quando nem sequer pode te tirar uma farpa – murmurou.

- Não vou dormir contigo – declarou Isabella em um tom que não podia ser mais enfático enquanto se detinha junto à cama, decidida a elevar-se com a vitória - . É o homem mais arrogante e obstinado que tenha existido. Minha paciência se está esgotando, Edward . Não vou continuar te agüentando durante muito tempo mais.

Um instante depois se precaveu rapidamente de que seu engano tinha consistido em aproximar-se muito de Edward quando gritou sua ameaça. Edward estendeu os braços para ela e, levantando-a, depositou-a em cima dele. Bella aterrissou sobre seu colo com um golpe surdo. Em seguida Edward a tirou de cima para deixá-la junto a ele, com sua mão ainda fechada sobre o punho de Isabella.

Depois fechou os olhos, no que era um óbvio tento de esquecer-se da presença dela. Bella encarou ele.

- Odeia-me muito para que possa chegar a dormir junto a mim – lhe disse - . Mentiu, não foi, Edward ? Não estivemos dormindo juntos. Eu me lembraria.

- Tu é capaz de dormir durante uma batalha – observou Edward. Seus olhos continuavam fechados, mas agora sorria - E não te odeio Isabella.

- Certamente me odeia – replicou Bella - Não te atreva a mudar de idéia agora.

Esperou um bom momento que Edward lhe respondesse. Quando ele não disse uma palavra, Isabella voltou a falar.

- A ação que nos uniu não teve nada de nobre – seguiu dizendo - Eu te salvei a vida. E como me pagou? Pois, me arrastando até este lugar esquecido de Deus, e poderia acrescentar que abusando constantemente de minha doce natureza. Dado o muito que te convinha fazê-lo, imagino que já esqueceste que também salvei a vida de Jasper.

Deus, como desejou que Edward abrisse os olhos para que ela pudesse ver sua reação!

- Agora vou cuidar de Rosalie. Mas me pergunto se tu não planejou do primeiro momento que assim fosse. - Esse pensamento lhe fez franzir o cenho e logo seguiu falando - : A estas alturas, já deveria admitir que eu sou a inocente em todo esse teu plano. Eu sou a que está sendo tratada injustamente. Quando penso em tudo o que tive que suportar...

O ronco de Edward a fez calar. De repente Bella ficou tão furiosa que desejou ter coragem de gritar.

- Sou eu a que deveria te odiar – murmurou para si mesma. Logo ajeitou o vestido e se estendeu sobre as costas - . Se não tivesse meus próprios e satisfatórios planos, estaria muito zangada por tudo o que chegaste a fazer para arruinar meu bom nome, Edward. Agora nem sequer posso fazer um matrimônio adequado. Disso já não cabe nenhuma dúvida, mas admitirei que o perdedor será Caius e não eu. Meu irmão ia vender-me ao melhor pagador. Ao menos isso foi o que disse que ia fazer. Agora só me matará se conseguir aproximar-se suficiente – murmurou - E tudo por causa de ti –acrescentou com veemência.

Quando terminou com suas queixas, Isabella estava esgotada.

- Como vou conseguir que me prometa algo? E já dei minha palavra a pobre Rosalie – acrescentou com um bocejo cheio de cansaço.

Então Edward se moveu. Bella não estava preparada para fazer frente a aquilo, e só teve tempo de abrir os olhos antes que Edward se inclinasse sobre ela. O rosto de Edward se achava muito perto do dela, sua respiração era como uma cálida e doce carícia sobre as bochechas de Bella. Uma das pesadas coxas de Edward a deixou presa.

Santo Deus, ela estava deitada de barriga para cima!

- Se te aproveitar de mim, encontrarei alguma maneira de contar a lady Victoria –conseguiu balbuciar.

Edward elevou os olhos para o alto.

- Isabella, tua mente parece achar-se consumida pela obsessão de que eu vou ti ...

Lhe colocou bruscamente a mão em cima da boca e a manteve ali.

- Não te atreva a dizê-lo – replicou - . E por que outra razão estás estendido em cima de mim igual a uma manta se não quisesse..?

Bella igualou o suspiro de Edward com um suspiro.

- Tenta me deixar louca – o acusou.

- Mas tu já é uma – falou Edward.

- Sai de em cima de mim. Pesas mais que as portas de tua casa.

Edward deslocou seu peso até que ficasse sustentada-se nos cotovelos. Sua pélvis repousava sobre a de Bella. Edward podia sentir o calor que havia dentro dela.

- Que promessa quer de mim - disse-lhe de repente.

A pergunta pareceu deixar Bella bastante confusa.

- Rosalie – lhe recordou Edward .

- OH – disse Bella, quase sem fôlego - Tinha pensado esperar até manhã para te falar a respeito de Rosalie, mas não sabia que me obrigaria a dormir contigo. E esperava te encontrar de melhor humor...

- Isabella...

A última sílaba de seu nome foi articulada mediante um longo e cuidadosamente controlado gemido, e a maneira em que Edward estava apertando os queixos fez que Bella soubesse que lhe tinha esgotado a paciência.

- Desejo que me dê tua palavra de que Rosalie poderá viver aqui com vós durante todo o tempo que ela quiser, e que não a obrigará a contrair matrimônio sob nenhuma circunstância. Ficou o bastante claro?

Edward franziu o cenho.

- Amanhã falarei com Rosalie – declarou depois.

- Tua irmã está muito assustada para te falar livremente – lhe disse Bella - . Mas posso lhe dizer que deste tua palavra, então acredito que notará uma mudança muito notável nela. Rosalie está muito preocupada, Edward, e se pudermos aliviar a carga que pesa sobre ela, então se sentirá muito melhor.

Edward sentiu vontade de sorrir. Isabella tinha adotado o papel de mãe de Rosalie, tal como ele suspeitava que faria. Sentiu-se enormemente comprazido de que seu plano tivesse funcionado.

- Muito bem. Diga a Rosalie que dei minha palavra. Terei que falar com o Emmet – acrescentou, quase como uma idéia do último momento.

- Emmet terá que encontrar alguma outra com a que casar-se. E de todas maneiras, Rosalie acredita que agora o contrato já não é de valor. Além disso, Emmet quererá a uma mulher que não tenha sofrido mácula alguma e isso faz com que fique com uma imagem ruim, no meu conceito.

- Nem sequer conhece esse homem – disse Edward com exasperação - . Como pode julgá-lo tão facilmente?

Bella franziu o cenho. Edward tinha razão, embora quase lhe doía ter que lhe conceder aquela admissão.

- Emmet sabe o que aconteceu a Rosalie? –perguntou.

- A estas alturas toda a Inglaterra sabe. Caius terá se assegurado de espalhar.

- Meu irmão é um homem muito malvado.

- Teu tio Berton opina o mesmo a respeito de Caius? –perguntou Edward

- Como sabe qual é o nome de meu tio? – perguntou Bella.

- Tu me disse – respondeu Edward sorrindo.

- Quando? Tenho uma memória excelente e não recordo de havê-lo mencionado.

- Quando estava doente, contou-me tudo a respeito de teu tio.

- Pois se te falei não o recordo. Foi muito grosseiro ao escutar o que disse.

- Não havia maneira de deixar de ouvir tua voz – disse Edward, sorrindo ante a lembrança - . Falava com gritos.

Exagerava só para incrementar a reação de Isabella. Quando não estava em guarda, suas expressões eram inocentemente refrescantes de ver.

- Me conte que mais disse – exigiu Bella em um tom carregado de suspeita.

- É uma historia muito longa. Basta dizer que me contou tudo.

- Tudo? – exclamou Isabella, que agora parecia horrorizada.

Deus, aquilo era terrivelmente embaraçoso. E se tivesse chegado a lhe dizer o muito que gostava de beijá-lo? Um suave brilho embelezava os olhos de Edward. Possivelmente só estava zombando dela. Pior que isso não estava nada certo, e Bella decidiu que faria desaparecer aquele sorriso.

- Então lhe disse os nomes de todos os homens que levei a minha cama, verdade? Bom, suponho que a farsa acabou – concluiu com um suspiro.

- Acabou no momento em que nos encontramos – lhe disse Edward suavemente.

Bella sentiu como se acabassem de acariciá-la, e não soube como reagir.

- E o que significa isso exatamente? –perguntou.

Edward sorriu.

- Falas muito – lhe disse - . Esse é outro defeito que deveria te aplicar a corrigir.

- Isso é ridículo! – replicou Isabella – Ti dirigi a palavra só quando necessária durante toda a semana, e tu me ignoraste. Como pode dizer que falo muito? – perguntou, atrevendo-se a lhe cravar um dedo no ombro.

- Não digo nada. Limito-me a expor os fatos – respondeu Edward , observando-a com muita atenção e vendo a chama que iluminou seus olhos azuis.

Fazer que Bella mordesse a armadilha funcionou muito fácil. Edward sabia que deveria parar, mas a verdade era que estava desfrutando muito da maneira em que ela reagia. Não podia encontrar nenhum grande mal nisso, e agora Isabella estava tão furiosa como uma gata selvagem.

- Desgosta-te que diga o que penso?

Edward assentiu

Bella pensou que agora parecia um maroto. Uma mecha de acobreados cabelos tinha caído no rosto dele. Também estava sorrindo.

- Então deixarei de te falar. Juro que nunca voltarei a te falar. Estás feliz?

Ele voltou a assentir, embora desta vez o fez muito mais devagar que antes. Bella respirou fundo enquanto se preparava para lhe dizer o que pensava a respeito de sua descortesia, mas Edward a reduziu ao silêncio. Baixou a cabeça e roçou a boca de Bella com a sua, deixando-a bastante surpreendida para que pudesse fazer algo.

Sem que houvesse apenas incitação por parte dele, Isabella abriu a boca a insistente língua de Edward e então ele começou a lhe fazer lentamente o amor com sua língua. Deus, podia sentir o fogo que ardia dentro dela! Suas mãos se estenderam junto aos lados do rosto de Isabella e seus dedos se enredaram em sua magnífica cabeleira.

Como a desejava! O beijo passou rapidamente de ser uma delicada carícia a ficar convertido em uma amostra de selvagem paixão. Suas línguas se acasalaram uma e outra vez até que Edward quase não podia pensar de tanto querer mais. Sabia que deveria deter-se, e já se dispunha a separar-se dela quando sentiu que as mãos de Isabella lhe tocavam as costas. A carícia era muito suave e hesitante e a princípio se mostrou tão escorregadia como uma mariposa, mas assim que Edward soltou um grunhido e voltou a concentrar-se na doçura da boca de Bella, a carícia dela passou a adquirir uma nova pressão. Suas bocas se tornaram ardentes e úmidas, e se agarravam uma à outra.

Edward sentiu como um súbito estremecimento percorria o corpo de Isabella e ouviu o gemido entrecortado que escapou dos lábios dela quando, de muito má vontade, foi separando-se dela.

Os olhos de Bella se achavam velados pela paixão e seus lábios, vermelhos e inchados, chamavam-no lhe pedindo que voltasse a saboreá-la. Edward sabia que não deveria dar início a aquilo que não podia terminar. Todo seu corpo palpitava de desejo, e necessitou um supremo ato de vontade para afastar-se dela.

Com outro gemido de frustração, Edward deu a volta até ficar de lado. Logo envolveu a cintura de Isabella com seu braço, e a atraiu para ele.

Bella queria chorar. Não podia entender porquê permitia uma e outra vez que Edward a beijasse. Além de tudo, não tinha que esquecer o fato de que ela não parecia poder evitar beijá-lo. Estava sendo tão lasciva como uma prostituta qualquer.

Bastava Edward tocá-la para que toda ela se fizesse pedaços. O coração lhe batia a toda velocidade, as palmas lhe esquentavam, e se via invadida por um incessante desejo de que houvesse algo mais.

Ouviu Edward bocejar, e se apressou a chegar à conclusão de que o beijo não tinha significado grande coisa para ele.

Aquele homem a irritava tanto. Bella decidiu que manteria uma prudente distancia dele, no mesmo instante em que contradizia sua decisão fazendo que seu corpo se adaptasse à curva do corpo de Edward. Quando já quase tinha conseguido acomodar-se a sua inteira satisfação, Edward deixou escapar um áspero gemido. Suas mãos foram para os quadris de Bella e a seguraram firmemente.

Aquele homem sempre estava tentando lhe contrariar! Acaso não se dava conta de quão incômodo era dormir usando o mesmo traje que utilizava para passear? Bella voltou a mover-se, sentiu Edward estremecer-se junto a ela, e então pensou que podia estar preparando-se para lhe soltar alguma reprimenda.

Bella se encontrava muito cansada para preocupar-se com o mau gênio de Edward. Com um bocejo, ficou adormecida.

Foi, sem dúvida, a provocação mais difícil que Edward enfrentou na vida. E se Bella voltasse a mover o traseiro, embora só fosse um vez, Edward sabia que não conseguiria superar aquela prova.

Nunca tinha desejado uma mulher da maneira em que estava desejando Isabella. Edward fechou os olhos e fez uma profunda e tremente inspiração. Bella se moveu suavemente junto a ele e Edward começou a contar até dez, prometendo-se que quando tivesse chegado a esse número mágico, já se sentiria um pouco mais dono de si mesmo.

Quão inocente permanecia aconchegada junto a ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do perigo que corria. Seu traseiro passara toda a semana distraindo Edward. Imaginou a maneira em que Isabella andava, e de repente voltou a ver o delicado balançar de seus quadris quando dava um passeio ao redor da fortaleza dos Cullen.

Afetava Isabella a outros da mesma maneira em que afetava a ele? Edward franziu o cenho ante aquela pergunta e logo terminou admitindo que sem dúvida o fazia. Sim, porque ele já tinha visto os olhares que lhe lançavam os homens quando a atenção de Isabella se achava dirigida para outro lugar. Inclusive o fiel Jacob, o vassalo que Edward mais confiava e seu melhor amigo, tinha modificado sua atitude inicial para com Bella . A princípio de semana Jacob sempre estava muito calado e era dado a franzir o cenho, mas quando a semana chegou a seu fim Edward já se deu conta de que normalmente o que falava era seu vassalo. E agora Jacob tampouco ia seguindo Isabella, porque caminhava junto a ela.

Era justo ali onde queria estar Edward .

Não podia culpar Jacob pela maneira que havia sido conquistado por Isabella.

Jasper, entretanto, já era outra questão. O irmão mais novo parecia haver-se se apaixonado por Isabella, e aquilo podia chegar a um problema.

Bella começou a mover-se novamente. Edward sentiu como se acabassem de marcá-lo com um ferro quente, e de repente um doloroso desejo reclamou toda sua atenção. Com um grunhido de frustração, tirou os cobertores e se levantou da cama. Embora Bella tenha sentindo aquele movimento, não despertou.

- Dorme igual a uma criança inocente – murmurou Edward para si mesmo enquanto ia para a porta.

Edward precisa livrar-se daquele desejo, voltaria ao lago e mergulharia nas águas geladas para poder esquecer Isabella.

Edward não era um homem paciente, mas queria que todas as questões tivessem ficado resolvidas antes que reclamasse Isabella para si. Resignou-se ao feito de que provavelmente agora nadaria mais freqüentemente em seu lago. O que estava empurrando para fora naquele momento não era uma provocação, a não ser a necessidade de encontrar alguma classe de liberação para o fogo que ardia em suas vísceras.

Com um murmúrio de desgosto, Edward fechou a porta.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Bom, ai está p capitulo. Bella sortuda, nem sabe aproveitar (ainda) o homem que tem...**

**O Edward já ta fofo, pelo menos eu acho, imagina depois. Queria dormir agarradinha com ele... **

**Bom, eu tenho uma má noticia, eu voltei as escrever minhas fics, e então (to com duas idéias a mais borbulhando na minha mente) vou passar o dia de amanhã escrevendo. Vou tentar postar aqui, mas não posso afirmar nada.**

**Isa Stream: **Essa Bella pira sozinha, ela vai a loura e tem uma imaginação muito fértil, e é muito inocente, o que faz ela se meter em muitas enrascadas. E já ta apaixonada pelo Edward, sem nem saber.

**Fábia Santiago: **Oii! Esse banho da Rose foi algo extreme makeover. Bom, agora teremos uma Rosálie mais legal e fofa, e quando o Emmet chegar, nossa, se prepare. Ela vai brigar mais com ele do que a Bella briga com o Edward. Mas eles vão ser muito fofos. Bom, eles dormiram juntos nesse capitulo... pelo menos começaram a treinar para a vida de casado.

**Pandora: **A Victoria vai aparecer sim, quando a Bella estiver na corte, a Victoria vai lá e pergunta sobre o Edward para a Bella, mas a Bells da uma resposta que eu AADOORO. Vale a pena esperar.

**Rozinha: **Esse livro é realmente difícil de ser achado, principalmente em e-book. Aqui em São Luís, foi muita sorte eu ter encontrado, era o ultimo da loja, e agora quando procuro, não tem mais. Você encontra na internet, lojas americanas. O Caius leva ela para a corte, afim de fazer o rei ver que o Edward seqüestrou ela e a abusou... e assim o Edward seria morto. Isso acontece depois do casamento. O casamento começa no fim do décimo terceiro capitulo. Mas a lua de mel só acontece mesmo no cap. Catorze ou quinze. Antes eles vão brigar muito. O casamento é ate engraçado.

**Isa Masen:** Realmente, a Rosálie precisou de muita garra e força da Bella. O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes? Amey, É MUITO bom de verdade. Só que eu odiei o Heathcliff, prefiro o Edgar Linton, o Hareton e a Cathy filha. Não sei o que as pessoas olham no Heathcliff, não posso negar que as falas dele são as mais bonitas e sentimentais, mas ele só fez maldade, acabou com a vida de todos. Não gostei dele.

**Ana Karol: **Fazer comprar é o fim para mim, e eu ainda consegui ficar perdida durante duas horas no shopping, o detalhe é que o shopping daqui é MUITO pequeno, em dez minutos você já foi em tudo... e eu consegui ficar perdida. O dia de ontem foi o pior da minha vida. Bom, a Victoria aparece sim, e é só para escutar o que não quer da Bella. Tipo, a Bells vai deixar bem claro que o Edward pertence a ela e a mais ninguém.

**Angel Cullen McFellou****: **Agora elas são BFF, e isso é muito bom.


	14. Chapter 12

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

- E às vezes, Rosalie, se nascesse um bebê com algum defeito manifesto, os pais espartanos se limitavam á atira a criança recém-nascida pela janela mais apropriada ou do alto de um penhasco próximo para livrar-se dele. Sim, já vejo que te mostra logicamente escandalizada, mas meu tio Berton contava as histórias daqueles temíveis guerreiros de tempos, já longínquos, e te asseguro que não exagerava seu relato só para me comprazer. Deve compreender que ele tinha a obrigação de contar aquelas histórias sem faltar à verdade.

- Como eram as damas espartanas? Teu chegou a te contar algo a respeito delas? - perguntou Rosalie em um tom cheio de interesse.

A irmã mais nova de Edward estava sentada na beira de sua cama, fazendo tudo o que podia para não estorvar enquanto Bella ia trocando de lugar os móveis de seu dormitório. Rosalie já tinha deixado de tentar convencer Bella de que não era nada habitual que ela trabalhasse igual a uma criada. Sua nova companheira era um tanto teimosa, e tratar de discutir com ela não servia de nada.

Já tinham transcorrido mais de três semanas desde que Bella forçou sua confrontação com Rosalie. Uma vez que Rosalie lhe teve contado a verdade a respeito de seu terrível passado, a dor e a culpa realmente tinham diminuído. Bella estava certa a respeito daquilo. Não tinha parecido sentir-se nada escandalizada pela história, e o mais estranho de tudo, era que isso tinha ajudado Rosalie tal como o fato de contar o que lhe tinha ocorrido. Bella simpatizava com Rose, mas não a compadecia.

Agora Rosalie sempre seguia as indicações de Bella, confiando que ela sabia o que era melhor. Aceitava o fato de que o passado não podia chegar a ser apagado e tentava deixá-lo para trás, tal como Bella lhe sugeriu. Aquilo era mais fácil de dizer que de fazer, claro, mas a amizade de Bella, que tão poucas restrições impunha e tanto estava disposta a dar, ajudava Rosalie a separar sua mente de seus problemas. Fazia uma semana que por fim tinha começado a voltar seu fluxo mensal, e essa era uma preocupação a menos com a que obcecar-se.

Bella tinha aberto todo um mundo novo para Rose. Contava as histórias mais maravilhosas. Rosalie estava realmente assombrada ante a quantidade de informação que se achava contida na memória de Isabella, e aguardava com impaciência a nova história de cada dia.

Agora estava sorrindo enquanto contemplava Bella. Sua amiga era todo um espetáculo. Um pouco de terra se instalou na ponta de seu nariz e seus cabelos, embora se achassem seguros detrás de seu pescoço mediante uma parte de fita azul, estavam-se liberando pouco a pouco de sua atadura.

Isabella deixou de varrer o pó de um canto e se apoiou no cabo de sua vassoura.

- Já vejo que consegui despertar teu interesse - observou. Logo fez uma pausa para separar um cacho de sua face, com o que criou uma nova marca de pó em cima de sua testa, e em seguida continuou com sua história - Pois eu acredito que as damas espartanas certamente não deviam ter nenhum sentido do decoro. Tinham que ser tão horríveis como seus homens, Rosalie. Como poderiam viver bem com eles se não fossem?

Rosalie respondeu à pergunta com um murmúrio. O som encheu de ternura o coração de Bella. A transformação que a irmã mais nova de Edward sofrera não poderia ser mais prazerosa. Agora havia um novo brilho em seus olhos, e sorria muito freqüentemente.

- Agora que chegou o novo sacerdote, temos que ter muito cuidado de não falar desta maneira diante dele - sussurrou Rosalie.

- Ainda tenho que conhecê-lo - respondeu Bella - . Embora tenha muita vontade disso, porque já estava na hora da família Cullen ter um homem de Deus cuidando de suas almas.

- Antes estávamos acostumados a ter - disse Rosalie - . Mas quando morreu o padre John, logo se acendeu a igreja, e ninguém fez grande coisa a respeito. - encolheu-se de ombros e logo disse - Me conte algo mais sobre os espartanos, Bella.

- Bom, as damas provavelmente já se colocaram todas grávidas aos doze anos, embora isso não é mais que uma hipótese por minha parte e não um juízo saído dos lábios de meu querido tio. O que sei, com muita certeza, é que as espartanas levavam mais de um homem a suas camas.

Rose soltou uma exclamação abafada, e Bella assentiu, profundamente satisfeita pela reação de sua amiga.

- Mais de um de uma vez? - perguntou Rosalie, sussurrando a pergunta e avermelhando de vergonha depois.

Bella mordiscou o lábio enquanto pensava se realmente era possível tal coisa.

- Não acredito - anunciou finalmente. Suas costas se achavam voltadas para a porta, e Rosalie tinha toda a atenção concentrada em sua amiga. Nenhuma das duas se deu conta de que Edward se deteve no vão da porta.

Ele se dispunha a anunciar sua presença, quando Isabella voltou a falar.

- Não acredito que seja possível fazer isso com mais de um homem de uma vez - admitiu.

Rosalie soltou uma risada, Bella deu ombros e Edward , que já tinha ouvido a maior parte da dissertação de Isabella sobre os espartanos, elevou os olhos para o céu.

Bella tinha apoiado a vassoura na parede e agora estava ajoelhada diante do baú de Rose.

- Teremos que esvaziar isto se vamos movê-lo pelo quarto - disse.

- Primeiro tem que terminar tua história - insistiu Rose - Contas os relatos mais insólitos, Bella.

Edward se dispunha a voltar a interromper, mas em seguida descartou a idéia. Para falar a verdade, sua curiosidade também tinha sido presa.

- Em Esparta não existia nada nem remotamente parecido ao celibato - disse Bella - . Ah, mas não casar-se era considerado como um crime! Muitas mulheres que não se casaram tomavam as ruas. Procuravam homens solteiros e, quando os encontravam, pulavam neles.

- Pulavam neles? - perguntou Rosalie.

- Sim, pulavam sobre o pobre homem e o atingiam até deixá-lo reduzido a uma massa de pulga ensangüentada! - chiou Bella, cuja cabeça tinha desaparecido por completo dentro do baú - . O que te estou dizendo é verdade - acrescentou.

- Que mais? - perguntou Rose.

- Sabia que os jovens eram trancados em um quarto às escuras com as mulheres que nunca tinham visto a luz do dia, e que se supunha que então eles deviam…? Bom, suponho que já entende a que me refiro - concluiu.

Bella tragou ar e espirrou devido ao pó que enchia o interior do baú.

- Algumas das mulheres tinham bebês antes que chegassem a ver as faces de seus maridos - seguiu dizendo. Então se levantou, bateu com a cabeça na tampa do baú e se apressou a puxá-lo - Já sei que isto vai soar horrível, mas te direi uma coisa - acrescentou depois - Quando penso em teu irmão Edward , não me custa nada imaginar que lady Victoria preferiria um quarto as escuras, pois só o conheceria depois de tudo.

Bella fez aquela declaração como uma brincadeira. Rosalie deixou escapar um ofego de consternação. Acabava de dar-se conta de que Edward estava apoiado no vão da porta.

Bella interpretou equivocadamente a reação de Rosalie, e em seguida mostrou seu pesar.

- Estivemos mantendo uma autêntica conversa de plebéias - anunciou - além de tudo, Edward é teu senhor e também teu irmão, e eu não deveria falar essas coisas sobre ele para ti. Peço-te desculpas.

- E eu as aceito.

Aquelas palavras eram de Edward. Bella ficou tão surpreendida pelo retumbar de sua voz que atingiu a cabeça novamente no baú quando se voltou para olhar ele.

- Quanto tempo estava aí? - perguntou, ruborizando-se de pura mortificação. Logo se levantou e se voltou para ele.

Em vez de lhe responder, Edward se limitou a permanecer onde estava e deixá-la cada vez mais nervosa. Bella alisou as rugas de seu vestido, e deu-se conta de que havia uma grande mancha justo em cima de sua cintura e cruzou imediatamente as mãos em frente ela. Uma mecha de cabelos se balançava diante de seu olho esquerdo, mas se movesse a mão para tirá-lo, então sem dúvida Edward veria o desastre que tinha feito com seu vestido, não?

Bella teve que recordar-se que ela só era uma cativa e ele seu guardião. No que podia trocar as coisas o que ela tivesse um aspecto lamentável ou não o tivesse? Separou a mecha de cabelo de seu campo visual com um sopro e lutou por dirigir um olhar sereno a Edward.

Fracassou miseravelmente e Edward, sabendo o que havia na mente de Isabella, sorriu ante seu fracasso. Para Bella estava sendo cada vez mais difícil ocultar seus sentimentos.

Bella pensou que ele estava sorrindo do lamentável aspecto de seu vestido. Edward reforçou sua crença submetendo-a a uma conscienciosa inspeção. Seu olhar foi lentamente do alto da cabeça de Isabella até o pó que cobria seus sapatos. Seu sorriso foi alargando-se pouco a pouco até que aquela mancha tão atraente voltou a aparecer em sua bochecha.

- Sobe para teu quarto, Isabella, e não saia de lá até que vá ver-te - disse-lhe depois.

- Posso terminar esta tarefa? - perguntou Isabella, tentando fazer sua voz soar o mais humilde possível.

- Não, não pode.

- Edward, Rosalie queria trocar a disposição do mobiliário de seu quarto para que este parecesse mais…

Deus, estava a ponto de lhe dizer que Rosalie queria que seu quarto tivesse um aspecto tão acolhedor como o da torre! Então Edward teria descoberto tudo o que ela tinha estado fazendo, e provavelmente ficaria muito furioso.

Isabella olhou além de Edward para ver o que Rose estava fazendo. A pobre jovem espremia as mãos e mantinha os olhos cravados no chão.

- Bom dia, meu senhor - murmurou Rosalie imediatamente. Não elevou o olhar para o Edward.

- O nome dele é Edward . Senhor destas terras ou não, é teu irmão.

Então Bella se voltou para Edward e o fulminou com o olhar;

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha quando Bella franziu o cenho. Quando lhe indicou com uma vigorosa inclinação da cabeça que fosse falar com Rosalie, Edward deu de ombros. Não tinha nem a mais remota idéia do que Bella estava tentando lhe dizer.

- E bem? Não vais saudar tua irmã, Edward? - quis saber Isabella.

O suspiro de Edward ricocheteou nas paredes.

- Estás me dando ordens? - perguntou.

Parecia bastante irritado. Bella encolheu os ombros.

- Não consentirei que assuste tua irmã - disse sem poder conter-se.

Edward sentia vontade de rir. Assim era certo, tal como havia dito Jasper elogiosamente e como tinha protestado Edmond: a tímida Isabella se converteu na protetora de Rosalie. Uma gatinha estava tentado proteger a outra, concluiu Edward , exceto pelo fato de que agora Isabella estava se comportando como uma tigresa. Um fogo dourado ardia em seus olhos e, como tentava lhe manter oculta a ira que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar que disse muito claramente a Bella o que pensava de seu ditado. Depois se voltou para sua irmã e disse:

- Bom dia, Rosalie. Sente-se bem hoje?

Rose assentiu, e logo elevou o olhar para seu irmão e sorriu. Edward surpreendendo-se de que uma saudação tão simples pudesse trocar as maneiras de sua irmã.

Então se voltou para ir-se, decidido a ir embora mais possível.

- E Isabella não poderia ficar aqui e…?

- Rosalie, rogo-te que não discuta a ordem de teu irmão - interrompeu-a Isabella, temendo que a paciência de Edward estivesse aproximando-se desse ponto de dissipação no que ficaria a gritar - . Não seria honorável - acrescentou com um sorriso. Logo recolheu as saias e se apressou a seguir Edward , enquanto dizia por cima de seu ombro - Estou segura de que Edward tem boas razões para ter dado essa ordem.

Logo teve que correr para alcançar Edward.

- Por que tenho que voltar para a torre? - perguntou assim que esteve segura de que Rosalie não podia ouvi-la.

Já tinham chegado ao patamar quando Edward se voltou para ela. Ele pretendia brigar por sua ordem está sendo discutida, mas a mancha de pó que havia na ponta do nariz de Isabella atraiu sua atenção. Edward utilizou seu polegar para lhe tirar o pó.

- Tem a face coberta de sujeira, Isabella - disse-lhe depois - Sim, agora já não és perfeita. Acredita que deveria te jogar por uma janela que fosse o bastante alta?

Bella demorou um momento em entender do que lhe estava falando.

- Os espartanos não jogavam pelas janelas seus cativos - respondeu - . Isso faziam com os bebês que tinham alguma má formação. Eram uns grandes guerreiros com uns corações muito mesquinhos - acrescentou.

- Governavam com o controle mais absoluto - disse Edward enquanto seu polegar ia lentamente para o lábio inferior de Bella, e logo não pôde evitar tocá-los muito suavemente - . Sem nenhuma classe de compaixão.

Bella parecia haver-se voltado totalmente incapaz de separar-se. Elevou o olhar para os olhos de Edward enquanto tentava seguir a conversa que estavam mantendo.

- Sem nenhuma classe de compaixão?

- Sim, porque essa é a maneira que um líder dever governar.

- Não é não - sussurrou Isabella.

Edward assentiu e disse:

- Os espartanos eram invencíveis.

- Ver algum espartano agora, Edward? - perguntou Isabella.

Ele deu de ombros, embora não pôde evitar sorrir ante o ridículo de sua pergunta.

- Pode ser que fossem invencíveis, mas agora estão todos mortos.

Deus, tremia-lhe a voz! Bella conhecia muito bem a razão. Edward a estava olhando com uma imensa fixidez, e ia atraindo-a para ele pouco a pouco.

Não a beijou, o qual foi uma decepção.

Bella suspirou.

- Isabella, não continuarei negando aquilo que desejo durante muito mais tempo - murmurou Edward. Tinha baixado a cabeça, e sua boca se achava a escassos centímetros da dela.

- Não? - perguntou Bella, com a voz novamente entrecortada e falta de ar.

- Não - murmurou Edward .

Agora parecia zangado. Bella sacudiu a cabeça sem entender nada.

- Edward, eu permitiria que me beijasse agora mesmo - disse-lhe - . Não é necessário que te negue aquilo que desejas.

A resposta de Edward a aquela sincera admissão por parte dela consistiu em lhe agarrar a mão e levar Bella pela escada da torre.

- Não será cativa aqui durante muito mais tempo - anunciou Edward .

- Então admite que me trazer aqui foi um engano? - perguntou ela.

Edward pôde ouvir o medo que havia em sua voz.

- Eu nunca cometo enganos, Bella.

Nem tinha se incomodado em voltar-se para olhá-la, e não voltou a falar até que tivessem chegado à porta do quarto de Bella. Quando Edward estendeu a mão para a maçaneta, Bella bloqueou a porta apoiando-se nela.

- Posso abrir minha própria porta - disse - e não cabe nenhuma dúvida de que tu comete enganos. Eu fui o maior de todos.

Realmente não tinha tido nenhuma intenção de utilizar aquelas palavras. Deus, mas na realidade insultou a si mesma!

Edward sorriu. Era óbvio que Bella se deu conta do engano que acabava de cometer . Logo abriu a porta do dormitório. Isabella entrou correndo e tentou fechar a porta atrás dela.

Ele não o permitiu. Agora estava encrencada, pensou Bella enquanto ia armando-se de coragem para fazer frente à reação de Edward ante as mudanças que ela tinha feito.

Edward não podia dar crédito a seus olhos. Bella tinha convertido a austera cela em um convidativo retiro. As paredes tinham sido limpas, e uma grande tapeçaria de cor bege ocupava o centro da parede que estava a sua frente.

A cama se encontrava coberta por uma colcha azul. No outro extremo do aposento havia duas cadeiras, ambas cobertas com almofadas vermelhas. As cadeiras tinham sido colocadas de tal maneira que formavam ângulo com a lareira, e havia banquetas diante de cada uma. Edward viu uma tapeçaria inacabada apoiada em uma das cadeiras. Fios marrons penduravam dele roçando o chão. Os contornos da tapeçaria já se achavam o bastante costurados para que Edward pudesse reconhecer o que ia ser. Era o retrato do lobo imaginário de Isabella.

O músculo que havia junto ao queixo do Edward se estremeceu duas vezes. Isabella não esteve muito segura do que significava aquilo. Esperou que ele começasse a lhe gritar.

Edward não disse nenhuma palavra. Deu meia volta e fechou a porta atrás dele.

O aroma de rosas o seguiu escada abaixo. Edward conseguiu manter controlada sua ira até que chegou à entrada da sala. Jasper o viu e se apressou a ir até ele para lhe falar. Sua voz estava cheia de uma impaciência juvenil quando perguntou:

- Lady Isabella receberá as visitas esta manhã?

O grito de Edward pôde ser ouvido no alto da torre.

Jasper arregalou os olhos. Nunca tinha o ouvido gritar daquela maneira. Edmond entrou no vestíbulo bem a tempo de ver Edward partir.

- O que o deixou tão furioso? - perguntou Jasper.

- Não é o que, Jasper, é quem - observo Edmond.

- Não o entendo.

Edmond sorriu e logo lhe deu uma palmada no ombro a seu irmão.

- Edward tampouco - disse-lhe - mas não demorará para entender.

**Fim do capitulo

* * *

**

**Bom, vou tentar explicar o Edward. Parece muita besteira ele se irritar só porque ela fez algumas mudanças, certo? Mas para ele isso muito, pois ele sabe que aquilo é apenas o começo, ele já estava imaginando o que ela vai fazer depois do casamento. Bom, quanto a essa maneira dele tratar os irmãos, pode ter certeza que ele vai mudar. Vai chegar a seguir os conselhos da Bella sobre como governar as terras que tem e tudo mais.**

**O próximo capitulo ja está pronto, mas só postarei amanhã, ou então ficarei sem postar amanhã e coloco hoje. O capitulo catorze é enorme, por isso poder que eu divida em dois ou demore a postar, o que vocês acham?  
**

**

* * *

Alguns spoilers**

_- Teu irmão enviou homens para que ti levarem, Isabella__..._

_- Conta-me o que ouvistes – Pediu Bella._

_- Vais ser levada imediatamente a corte do rei__... __Vai casar assim que chegar a Londres_

_- ...Pôde ouvir o nome do homem com o que me vou casar?_

_- Demetri_

_- E Edward, o que ele disse?_

_**...**_

_- Não vou me casar com Demetrii... não vou casar-me com ninguém._

_- Vais casar sim, Isabella – Edward disse_

_..._

_- Edward, eu é que quero casar com Lady Isabella... – Disse Jasper.

* * *

_

**Angel Blue Cullen:** Bom, o Edward me mata um dia. As emoções dele variam muito rápido. Ele morre de vontade de ser gentil por dentro, mas de vez enquanto é muito grosso. Mas isso muda... bom, ai está o capitulo.

**Alekamasenhp****: **Bom, o e-book é uma tradução muito difícil de ser entendida. Eu tenho que recorrer ao livro o tempo todo para clarear as coisas, ate porque muitos termos são errados. Por exemplo, o quarto da Bella é citado como residência... e por ai vai. Rose e Emmet vão ficar juntos sim, a Rose vai fazer um escarcéu para afastar o Emmet, mas no fim das contas vai admitir que ama ele, e vai acabar contando sobre o Demetri, ai ele... A Bella e o Edward se casam no cap catorze, céus, é um capitulo enorme porque acontece tudo que todo mundo espera... vou passar uns dois dias adaptando, ainda bem que tenho o cap treze já pronto. O Caius ai ter seu fim definitivo no ultimo capitulo, mas...

**Ana Krol:**A Victoria aparece quando a Bella ta na corte, depois deles casarem, mas acontece uma coisa com esse casamento e eu não vou falar agora. Bom, o Edward é o primeiro a perceber que está apaixonado e ama ela. Isso acontece no capitulo quinze. E a Bella percebe que ama ele no mesmo dia, só que de noite... não se acontece no cap quinze ou dezesseis.

**Isa Masen:** O Jacob não se apaixona por ela, ele vai ser o protetor dela, só isso. Um amigo ate. Mas o Jasper... eu fico com peninha dele. Ele é muito e Emmet são engraçados, eu adoro quando o Emmet chega.

**Angel Cullen McFellou****: **O Emmet já ta quase aparecendo, e quando ele chega, quase não some mais. Ele vai irritar muito a Rose, mas ela vai acabar se apaixonando por ele... e ele ama ela.

**Rozinha:** É ótimo esse livro, não? a capa que me chamou a atenção. Bom, o Jake não morre, pode ficar tranqüila, mas ele vai defender a Bella com a vida sim. Que bom que você achou, esse livro é difícil de ser encontrado. O meu era o ultimo da livraria, e ate hoje eu não vi em outro lugar.

**Fábia Santiago: **a sua cidade é pequena? Aqui em São Luis foi uma sorte eu conseguir o livro. Tipo, o meu era o ultimo da loja e tava reservado, mas o carinha era muito fofo e disse que me venderia porque gostou de mim *-*, ai eu consegui, ele foi um fofo comigo, ate hoje eu agradeço. Mas esse livro é muito difícil de se achar, no site das americanas tem com certeza. Eu comprei o meu na Nobel.

**Pandora: **Bom, o rei tinha poder para tudo naquela época. E o Caius tem uma grande influencia sobre o rei, pois são amigos especiais. Mas o Edward tem tanta influencia quanto o Caius, pois o exercito do Edward é o melhor de todos, ou seja, o rei vai dar razão a justiça. A Bella vai ter que falar a verdade, e o Caius vai dizer que ela foi seqüestrada e violada pelo Edward, e ela vai ter que confirmar, pois é verdade de certa forma. Mas ela vai falar mais que o necessário, e quase vai matar o Edward do coração.... Bom a Bella não vai precisar matar o Demetri, o Emmet vai fazer isso quando descobri que foi ele quem violou a Rose... não vou falar mais. Os: a morte do Demetri é mara.


	15. Chapter 13

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Isabella estava trabalhando em sua tapeçaria. Mas sua mente não se encontrava concentrada no trabalho, porque não parava de repetir uma e outra vez as observações de Edward. A que se referia exatamente quando disse que ela logo não seria mais cativa?

Bella sabia que logo teria que lhe fazer frente. Tinha estado comportando-se como uma autêntica covarde, e era o bastante honesta para admitir a verdade. Temia ouvir as respostas de Edward .

Então a porta se abriu de repente e Rose entrou correndo no quarto. A irmã mais nova de Edward estava terrivelmente alterada. Parecia achar-se à beira do pranto.

Bella se levantou em um salto.

- O que te colocou em semelhante estado? - quis saber, passando sem mais demoras à conclusão de que o responsável era Edward.

Rosalie se pôs-se a chorar. Isabella se apressou a fechar a porta, e depois rodeou a Rosalie com o braço e a levou para um dos assentos.

- Sente-se e te acalme. Ti seguro que não pode ser tão terrível como se diria pela maneira em que lhe está tomando isso- consolou-a enquanto rezava para que estivesse certa - . Me conte o que é o que causou semelhantes lágrimas e eu farei que tudo volte a estar como é devido.

Rosalie assentiu, mas logo pôs-se a chorar novamente assim que elevou o olhar para ela. Bella se sentou na banqueta que havia diante de Rosalie e aguardou pacientemente.

- Teu irmão enviou homens para que ti levarem, Isabella - disse-lhe finalmente Rosalie - . Edward deixou o mensageiro entrar. Por isso ordenou voltar para teu aposento. Edward não queria que o soldado te visse.

- Por quê? Todo mundo sabe que estou cativa aqui. Caius…

- Não me entendeste - interrompeu-a Rosalie - . Edmond disse ao Jasper que pensava que Edward não queria que o mensageiro visse que te estava tratando bem. - Fez uma pausa para secar os olhos com o extremo da manga de seu traje - . Tu achas que te tratam bem, verdade, Isabella?

- Santo Deus, e essa é a razão pela que está chorando? - perguntou Bella - . É obvio que me tratam bem. Basta com que olhe a seu redor, Rosalie - acrescentou com um leve sorriso - Acaso meu quarto não parece o suficientemente cômodo?

- Não deveria escutar o que o mensageiro estava dizendo a Edward, mas escutei. Jasper e Edmond se encontravam ali e também ouviram até a última parte da mensagem. Edward não os fez sair. E ninguém me viu, Bella, estou segura disso.

- O mensageiro era do rei ou de meu irmão? - perguntou Bella. Em seu interior, agora, já se sentia terrivelmente assustada, mas sabia que teria que ocultar seu medo a Rosalie. Sim, a irmã de Edward dependia da força de Bella, e ela não podia lhe falhar agora.

- Não sei de quem provinha a mensagem. Não ouvi o começo.

- Me conte o que ouviu - sugeriu Bella.

- Vais ser levada imediatamente a corte do rei. O mensageiro disse que mesmo que tenham abusado de ti… - Então quebrou a voz, e Rosalie teve que fazer uma pausa para recuperar a compostura. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior até que este ficou insensível. Resistiu o impulso de agarrar Rosalie pelos ombros e lhe tirar o resto da história sacudindo-a - Vai casar assim que chegar a Londres - concluiu Rosalie finalmente.

- Sabia - murmurou Bella - Nós duas sabíamos que isto ia ocorrer, Rosalie. Sabíamos que Caius faria algo. Pôde ouvir o nome do homem com o que me vou casar?

Rosalie assentiu.

- Demetri.

Rose se cobriu as mãos e passou a chorar incontroladamente. Bella já não tinha que ocultar sua expressão. Pensou que ia vomitar.

- E Edward, Rosalie? - conseguiu perguntar - O que ele disse ao mensageiro? Mostrou-se de acordo?

- Não disse uma palavra. O soldado anunciou sua mensagem e logo voltou para os outros soldados que estavam esperando diante dos muros.

- Quantos soldados Caius enviou?

- Não sei - murmurou Rose - Edmond e Jasper começaram a gritar um com o outro. Edward não disse nada. Ficou de pé diante do fogo com as mãos entrelaçadas detrás das costas.

- Não tomou partido - disse Bella.

- Não te entendo.

- Teu irmão tem que assumir duas posições dentro desta casa, Rosalie. É o senhor destas terras e é irmão. Já imagino do que Edmond e Jasper estavam discutindo. Edmond quer que me entregue o mais breve possível a Caius, enquanto Jasper está a favor de me manter aqui.

Rosalie já estava sacudindo a cabeça antes de Isabella terminar com suas hipóteses.

- Não, Edmond não quer que te entregue aos homens de Caius - disse.

- Edmond defendeu minha causa?

- Sim - disse Rosalie - E propôs que me enviassem para a casa de minha irmã, Esme, para lhe fazer uma breve visita. Preocupa-lhe que tudo isto seja muito para mim. Não quero ir a nenhum lugar. Esme é muito mais velha que eu, e seu marido é um homem muito estranho…

Bella se levantou e foi lentamente para a janela. Abriu as persianas e contemplou a paisagem. Era consciente de que precisava controlar a ira abrasadora que estava começando a crescer dentro dela.

- Sabia, Rosalie, que um criança espartana era separado de sua mãe a uma idade muito prematura e enviada para viver com os soldados? Os garotinhos aprendiam a roubar. Ser um bom ladrão era considerado como um sinal de astúcia.

- Pode-se saber do que está falando, Bella? Como pode me contar histórias agora?

Bella se voltou, deixando que Rosalie visse as lágrimas que corriam por suas bochechas. Rose nunca a tinha visto chorar antes.

- Encontro um grande consolo nas velhas historias, Rosalie. Assim que me tranqüilizar, poderei pensar com claridade. Então poderei decidir o que é que devo fazer.

Isabella se voltou novamente para a janela e olhou por ela. Contemplou a colina mais baixa. E quem dará de comer a meu lobo quando eu tiver ido daqui? Perguntou-se. O mais estranho de tudo foi que nesse momento a imagem de Edward foi a sua mente. Por um instante o confundiu com o lobo, e foi então que compreendeu que Edward tinha tanta necessidade que cuidassem dele como o animal selvagem dela, provavelmente mais ainda.

Aquela repentina necessidade de proteger Edward, e a satisfação que aquilo trazia, era completamente sem sentindo para Bella.

- Meu tio e eu nos sentávamos diante do fogo toda noite. Eu aprendi a tocar o saltério. Algumas noites meu tio me acompanhava com sua viola, quando não se encontrava muito cansado. Eram uns momentos cheios de paz, Rosalie.

- Não havia ninguém jovem, Bella? Toda vez que contas uma história, falas de pessoas anciãs e frágeis…

- O tio Berton vivia na mansão dos Grinsteade. O barão Morton já era muito velho. E então os padres Robert e Samuel também deveriam viver conosco. Todos se davam muito bem, mas eu era única que jogava xadrez com o barão Morton. Ele sempre estava tentando fazer armadilhas. Meu tio dizia que aquilo não era nenhum pecado, pois ele era tão velho, o barão se tornou muito carrancudo e fazia esse tipo de coisa.

Bella ficou calada e não voltou a falar durante um bom momento. Rosalie contemplava o fogo enquanto Bella contemplava a noite.

Não estava funcionando daquela vez. O truque de Bella para não se descontrolar não daria certo. Ela podia sentir que sua compostura estava por um fio a fúria se acumulava dentro dela.

- Temos que encontrar a alguém para te defender - murmurou Rosalie.

- Se eu for obrigada a voltar para Caius, todos os meus planos serão arruinados. Eu deveria ir para a Escócia. Alice me acolheria em sua casa.

- Bella, Escócia é o lugar onde… - Rosalie se dispunha a explicar que sua irmã Esme vivia na Escócia, e estava casada com um primo do rei da Escócia, mas não lhe chegou a explicar-se.

- E por que, em nome de Deus, estou me preocupando se meus planos vão ser arruinado ou não? Caius me matará ou me entregará a Demetri, e então Demetri me matará. – Bella deixou escapar uma áspera gargalhada, que fez que um súbito estremecimento descendesse espinha de Rosalie - Continuo sem poder acreditar que Caius esteja preocupado comigo. Quando perseguiu Edward, depois que sua fortaleza foi destruída, eu pensava que só queria matar Edward. Mas agora enviou homens por mim – Bella fez uma pausa e sacudiu a cabeça - . Não entendo absolutamente nada.

Antes que Rosalie pudesse lhe oferecer seu consolo, Bella deu meia volta e pôs-se a andar para a porta.

- Tem que permanecer aqui, Bella - disse-lhe Rosalie - . Edward não te deu permissão para…

- Tenho que encontrar um protetor, Rosalie. Tudo se reduz a isso, não? - gritou-lhe por cima do ombro - Bom, pois Edward é perfeitamente adequado para esse trabalho.

- O que vais fazer?

- Teu irmão fará os homens de Caius irem embora. E eu vou lhe dar instruções sobre isso agora mesmo.

Antes que Rosalie pudesse evitar, Bella já tinha saído e corria escada abaixo. Rosalie se apressou a segui-la.

- Isabella, realmente pensa em dar instruções a meu irmão? - perguntou-lhe com voz que tremia de preocupação.

- Sim! - gritou Bella.

Rosalie teve que sentar-se nos degraus. A súbita mudança que acabava de ocorrer com Bella a tinha deixado totalmente atônita. Sua querida amiga tinha perdido o juízo. Rose viu como Bella continuava descendo pelos degraus circulares, com seus cabelos ondeando detrás dela. Só quando Bella desapareceu no seguinte nível, Rosalie se deu conta de que deveria tratar de detê-la. Por muito aterradora que fosse a perspectiva, estava totalmente decidida a fazer frente a Edward ficando do lado de sua amiga. Possivelmente, inclusive, poderia chegar ao extremo de levantar a voz a seu irmão!

Bella chegou à entrada da sala e se deteve para recuperar o fôlego. Edmond e Jasper estavam sentados um na frente do outro na mesa de jantar. Edward permanecia de pé, dando as costas à entrada, diante do fogo que ardia na chaminé.

Edmond acabava de terminar seus comentários a seus irmãos. Bella só ouviu quão último estava dizendo.

- Então estamos de acordo que Edward a levará a…

Bella em seguida chegou à conclusão de que todo mundo pensava em entregá-la aos homens de Caius.

- Não vou a lugar algum!

Seu alarido obteve uma reação imediata. Edward voltou-se muito devagar e a olhou. Bella lhe devolveu o olhar durante um instante muito longo, e logo dirigiu sua atenção para os irmãos de Edward. Jasper teve a audácia de sorrir, como se achasse divertido seu ataque de ira, enquanto que Edmond, quem por natureza sempre com a mesma expressão, franzia o cenho.

Edward não mostrou absolutamente nenhuma reação. Bella recolheu as saias e logo foi para a plataforma, andando muito devagar para terminar detendo-se ante ele.

- Capturou-me Edward. A decisão de fazer tal coisa foi tua - anunciou - Agora eu tenho que te comunicar uma decisão. Vou continuar prisioneira. Estou sendo clara? - perguntou Isabella.

Como Edward continuou olhando-a em silêncio, Bella pensou que podia estar tratando de assustá-la. Bom, pois desta vez não ia funcionar.

- Edward, não conseguirá livrar-se de mim com facilidade .

Maldição, tremia-lhe a voz.

Edmond se levantou com tal brutalidade que fez cair sua cadeira. O ruído atraiu a atenção de Bella e a impulsionou a aproximar-se lentamente para a mesa com as mãos apoiadas nos quadris.

- Já pode ir apagando essa expressão de seu face, Edmond, ou prometo a Deus que lhe apagarei isso com uma bofetada - disse-lhe.

Jasper olhava para Isabella espantado. Nunca a tinha visto tão furiosa. Realmente pensava que Edward a enviaria de volta para Caius? A súbita compreensão o fez sorrir. Pobre Bella. Era evidente que não conhecia Edward muito bem, e Jasper em seguida chegou à conclusão de que Isabella tampouco era consciente de sua própria importância. Tinha conseguido enfurecer-se, certamente. Isabella era uma dama muito doce e delicada, que tinha acabado de desafiar Edward. Se não o tivesse visto, Jasper nunca teria acreditado que fosse possível. Que Deus o ajudasse, porque de repente começou a rir.

Bella o ouviu e se voltou para ele para fulminá-lo com o olhar.

- Acha divertido tudo isto, Jasper?

Jasper cometeu o erro de assentir. Logo elevou o olhar para Isabella a tempo de ver como esta lançava uma das jarras de cerveja contra sua cabeça. Jasper esquivou a jarra, e quando Bella se apressou a agarrar outra, então Edmond estendeu a mão por cima da cabeça dela e a tirou de entre os dedos. Os dois ficaram imóveis um ao lado do outro junto à plataforma. Bella empurrou Edmond com seu quadril. O irmão do meio perdeu o equilíbrio e se desabou para trás.

Edmond possivelmente poderia deter a caída, se o banco não tivesse ficado preso entre seus pés. Bella contemplou seus patéticos esforços antes de voltar-se novamente para Jasper.

- Não volte a rir nunca mais de mim - exigiu.

- Vem aqui, Isabella - ordeno Edward. Estava apoiado no suporte da lareira, e parecia o bastante aborrecido.

Bella obedeceu sem pigarrear, e já quase tinha cruzado a sala quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Então se deteve e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Já não recebo ordens de ti, Edward - disse - Não tem nenhum direito sobre mim. Para ti só sou uma isca. Mate-me se assim o desejar. Prefiro morrer a voltar para os domínios de Caius.

As unhas dos dedos lhe estavam afundando nas palmas, e não conseguia fazer que suas mãos deixassem de tremer.

Edward não separou o olhar dela nem por um só instante.

- Edmond e Jasper nos deixem. - A ordem foi dada em um tom muito suave, mas havia um inconfundível fio resistente em sua voz - E leve nossa irmã convosco.

Rosalie tinha escondia-se detrás da parede junto à entrada. Quando ouviu a ordem de Edward, entrou correndo na sala e disse:

- Eu gostaria de ficar aqui, Edward, se por acaso se dá o caso de que Bella me necessite.

- Irá com teus irmãos - declarou Edward. Seu tom se esfriou subitamente, colocando fim de uma maneira muito efetiva a qualquer novo protesto.

Jasper agarrou o braço de Rosalie.

- Se quiser que fique, Bella…

- Não tente desobedecer a ordem de teu irmão - interrompeu-a Isabella. Não tinha a intenção de lhe gritar, mas o fez.

Rosalie se pôs a chorar, coisa que renovou a ira de Bella. Estendeu a mão para ela e lhe deu uns tapinhas no ombro, mas não conseguiu sorrir.

- Não vou casar com Demetri - disse - Não vou casar-me com ninguém.

- Vais casar sim - disse Edward, e chegou a lhe sorrir enquanto fazia aquela promessa.

Bella sentiu como se acabasse de ser esbofeteada. Deu um passo para trás, sacudindo a cabeça em uma veemente negativa.

- Não me casarei com Demetri.

- Não, não te casará com ele.

A resposta de Edward a deixou o bastante confusa para provocar uma submissão temporária nela.

Edward já não estava olhando Bella. Agora contemplava como seus irmãos iam para a entrada com Rosalie. Os três estavam tomando seu tempo para sair da sala, comportando-se como se levassem couraças cravadas às reveste de suas botas. Era evidente que estavam decididos a escutar a maior parte possível daquela conversa com Bella. Edward descarregou a culpa dessa amostra de insubordinação diretamente sobre os ombros de Bella. Sim, tudo era culpa dela. Antes de Isabella entrar em suas vidas, os irmãos de Edward sempre tinham sido muito obedientes.

Depois do momento em que lady Isabella tinha colocado os pés naquela casa, tudo havia se tornado o contrario.

Edward não gostava das mudanças, mas se via obrigado a aceitar que aquilo era apenas o começo. Estava seguro de que se encontraria com alguma resistência, especialmente por parte do Jasper. O irmão mais novo era o maior aliado de Bella. Edward suspirou ao pensá-lo. Preferia uma boa batalha a ter que enfrentar sua família.

- Edmond, vá buscar o sacerdote - ordenou subitamente.

Edmond se voltou para ele com uma pergunta em sua expressão.

- Agora - disse Edward secamente.

Sua ordem foi dada em um tom o bastante gélido para que Bella sentisse como um calafrio atravessava sua espinha. Dispunha-se a voltar-se para lhe falar com o Edmond, quando a seguinte ordem de Edward a deteve.

- Não te atreva a lhe dizer que me desobedeça, Isabella, ou juro que arranco teus cabelos vermelhos.

Bella soltou um ofego de indignação. Edward se sentiu muito satisfeito. Seu objetivo era ter a submissão de Isabella. Sim, a queria dócil para o que viria a seguir.

Quando Bella pôs-se a andar rapidamente para ele com um olhar assassino nos olhos, Edward concluiu que sua ameaça não lhe tinha afetado muito. Não estava se comportando como ele imaginava.

- Como te atreve a me insultar? - gritou-lhe - Meus cabelos não são vermelhos, e tu sabes muito bem. Ter os cabelos vermelhos traz má sorte, e os meus não são.

Edward não podia dar crédito a seus ouvidos. Só Isabella para dar mais valor a cor dos cabelos com a ameaça que recebera.

Isabella deteve seu avanço quando se achava a meio metro de distância dele. Estava bastante perto para agarrá-la, pensou Edward.

Aquela mulher era muito valente, mas não sabia nada do mundo. Essa era a única desculpa que Edward pôde encontrar para seus comentários. Havia mais de um centena de homens de Caius esperando diante dos muros, ameaçando atacar se Isabella não lhes fosse entregue à manhã seguinte. Edward pensou que Isabella deveria está furiosa com essa situação, mas em vez disso, o que fazia era discutir sobre a cor de seu cabelo. Os cabelos de Isabella eram avermelhados sim, e Edward nunca conseguiria entender por que ela era incapaz de ver isso.

- Teus insultos não conhecem limites - disse-lhe Bella. Logo se pôs a chorar. Já não podia elevar o olhar para ele, e sem dúvida essa foi a razão pela qual permitiu que Edward a tomasse entre seus braços.

- Não voltará para Caius, Isabella - disse ele asperamente.

- Então ficarei aqui até a primavera?- perguntou ela.

Edmond apareceu na entrada com o novo sacerdote.

- O padre Laurent está aqui - anunciou para atrair a atenção de Edward .

Bella se separou de Edward e se voltou a olhar o sacerdote. Mas era muito jovem! Aquilo a surpreendeu. Também lhe parecia vagamente familiar, embora Bella não soubesse dizer de onde poderia conhecê-lo. Poucos sacerdotes jovens visitavam seu tio Berton. Sacudindo a cabeça, finalmente decidiu que não podia havê-lo visto antes.

Então Edward puxou-a subitamente. Achavam-se tão perto do fogo que Isabella se esqueceu do sacerdote e começou a preocupar-se pensando que ia colocar fogo no vestido. Quando tentou separar-se, Edward aumentou ainda mais a pressão que estava exercendo sobre ela. Seu braço permanecia estendido por cima dos ombros de Bella e a mantinha cravada junto a ele. Passados uns instantes a proximidade de Edward começou a exercer um curioso efeito tranqüilizador sobre ela, e Bella pôde cruzar as mãos diante de seu vestido e recuperar sua expressão de serenidade.

O sacerdote parecia estar bastante preocupado. Não era um homem muito atrativo, pois tinha a face cheia de sinais que formavam autênticas cicatrizes.

Jasper entrou correndo na sala. A expressão que havia em seu rosto sugeria que estava disposto a apresentar um confronto. Ele e Edmond tinham trocado repentinamente seus estados de ânimo, porque agora Edmond estava sorrindo enquanto Jasper franzia o cenho.

- Edward, eu é que quero me casar com lady Isabella. Estou mais que disposto a fazer esse sacrifício - anunciou Jasper. Tinha a face muito avermelhada, e tinha utilizado deliberadamente a palavra "sacrifício" para que Edward não chegasse a perceber seus verdadeiros sentimentos para com Bella - Salvou-me a vida - acrescentou assim que viu que Edward não lhe respondia imediatamente.

Edward sabia com toda exatidão o que estava passando pela cabeça de Jasper. Seu irmão mais novo era tão transparente como a água. Jasper acreditava estar apaixonado por Isabella.

- Não discuta comigo, Jasper - disse-lhe - Minha decisão já foi tomada e tu fará honra a ela. Entendeste-me, irmão?

A voz de Edward era suave mas ameaçadora, e depois que exalou um ruidoso suspiro cheio de irritação, Jasper sacudiu lentamente a cabeça.

- Não te desafiarei.

- Casamento? - Bella sussurrou a palavra como se fosse uma blasfêmia - Sacrifício?

**Fim do Capitulo**

* * *

Caramba, o Edmond sofre, não? A Bella só faz maldade com ele, tenho ate pena do coitado, e ele gosta é muito dela. E o Jasper? Putz, eu fico com pena dele nessa parte... de verdade. Putz, ele ta apaixonado, e ver ela casando com o irmão a força. Esse casamento é bem engraçado, mas a lua-de-mel é mais.

Bom, uma dica, prestem atenção no padre Lauret.

Bom, como eu postei oje o capitulo, e o proximo é enorme. É sério, tem mais de vinte paginas no word, sem ta formado nem nada. Talvez eu post metade amanhã e metade depois. É um capitulo onde tudo acontece, casamento, briga, lua de mel. Ate portas são arrombadas.

**Vivian (Erika):** Bom, ele confessa que ama ela, para ela, no capitulo 17, mas percebe que ama ela no capitulo 15. A Victoria aparece no final já, no capitulo 21.

**alekamasenhp: **O que a Bella diz pro rei? Ela diz que foi ela quem seduziu o Edward, frente de todos os barões de Londres, isso é um escandalo para epoca, e o Edward quase morre do coração, coitado. Eu te adiciono assim que entrar no msn, passei o dia escrevendo para uma fic nova que pensei ontem. Bom, que bom que gostou de Por Trás do ódio, eu adorei essa historia.

**Isa Stream:** Bom o Edward vai casar com ela, assim ela não vai casar com ninguem... mas o casamento não é 100% certo, pois eles tem que ter a autorização do rei e tals... tem muita coisa nesse casamento ainda.

**Pandora:**O edward sabia o que era visita, e a Rosalie explicou quem era, por isso o Edward ficou desse jeito. Ele não quer que ela vá. Bom, na corte, a Bella vai salvar o Edward é claro, e é por isso que ela vai quase matar ele do coração, pois vai dizer para o rei e para todos os barões ingleses que foi quem seduziu o Edward.

**angel blue cullen: **Bom, ai está. Não sei se postarei, ou não, amanhã, pois não tenho muita coisa pronta.


	16. Chapter 14

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

- Não me vou casar com ninguém.

Bella tinha a intenção de gritar sua decisão, mas as palavras saíram de seus lábios meio estranguladas. Não pôde evitar, já que ao fim tinha compreendido o que Edward pretendia fazer. Jasper podia não desafiar aquela decisão mas Bella certamente iria.

Edward parecia estar muito determinado naquele assunto. Ignorou os esforços que Bella fazia para separar-se dele e indicou com um gesto ao sacerdote que desse começo a cerimônia.

O padre Laurent estava tão nervoso que nem sequer podia lembrar-se da maior parte das frases habituais, e Isabella estava tão furiosa que não lhe dava a menor atenção. Encontrava-se muito ocupada brigando com o homem que tentava matá-la de tanto espremê-la.

Quando Bella ouviu Edward aceita-la como esposa, sacudiu a cabeça. Depois o sacerdote lhe perguntou se aceitava Edward como marido. A resposta de Bella foi imediata.

- Não, não o aceito - disse.

Edward não fez caso de sua resposta e segurou Bella, apertando-a com tal força que esta pensou que ele tentava acabar com todos os ossos de seu corpo.

Em seguida, Edward lhe segurou pelo queixo, ate que ela olhasse no fundo de seus olhos.

- Agora, responda a pergunta de maneira correta, Isabella - sugeriu-lhe Edward.

A expressão que havia em seus olhos quase acabou com a determinação de Isabella.

- Antes me solte - exigiu.

Acreditando que ela tinha intenção de obedecê-lo, Edward a soltou. Seu braço voltou a posar-se sobre os ombros de Isabella.

- Pergunte novamente – Edward ordenou ao sacerdote.

O padre Laurent parecia estar a ponto de desmaiar. Voltou a gaguejar a pergunta.

Bella não gritou uma negativa ou uma aceitação. Não disse absolutamente nada. Que ficassem ali de pé até amanhã, porque para ela tudo seria o mesmo. Ninguém ia obrigar a participar daquela farsa.

No entanto, não tinha contado com a interferência de Jasper. Bella pensou que o irmão mais novo estava a ponto de matar Edward . Quando a mão de Jasper foi para o punho de sua espada deu um ameaçador passo a diante, e um ofego involuntário escapou dos lábios de Isabella. Santo Deus, Jasper ia desafiar Edward!

- Aceito-te, Edward - balbuciou. Seguiu olhando a Jasper, viu a indecisão em seus olhos, e acrescentou - Entrego-me por minha própria vontade.

As mãos de Jasper caíram. Os ombros de Bella se afrouxaram com um suspiro de alívio.

Rosalie foi ate eles, deteve-se entre Edmond e Jasper e sorriu para Bella. Edmond também estava sorrindo. Isabella sentia vontade de gritar a ambos. Mas vendo Jasper tão fora de si, não se atreveu.

O sacerdote acabou com pressa o resto da cerimônia. Depois de ter dado uma bênção ao reverso, o padre Laurent se desculpou e saiu correndo da sala. Ele estava verde, foi o que Bella percebeu enquanto o assistia desaparecer. Obviamente tinha pânico de Edward, um sentimento que Bella entendia muito bem.

Edward por fim a soltou, e então Bella encarou ele.

- Este matrimônio é uma farsa - sussurrou, falando em voz muito baixa para que Jasper não pudesse ouvi-la - O sacerdote nem sequer nos deu uma bênção apropriada.

Edward teve a audácia de lhe sorrir.

- Disse-me que você nunca comete erros, Edward - seguiu dizendo Bella - Mas desta vez não cabe dúvida de que cometeste um, porque acaba de me arruinar a vida. E para que propósito? Tua vingança contra meu irmão não termina nunca?

- Isabella, este matrimônio é bastante real. Sobe para meu quarto e me espere lá, esposa. Não demorarei para me reunir contigo.

Edward colocou uma ênfase deliberada na palavra "esposa". Isabella elevou o olhar para ele para contemplá-lo com assombro, e viu que agora seus olhos estavam iluminados por um cálido resplendor. O quarto de Edward?

Um instante depois, Isabella deu um salto quando Rosalie lhe tocou o ombro, tratando de lhe desejar felicidades. Para Rosálie era muito fácil falar, aliás, não era ela que estava casada com um lobo.

Tinha que afastar-se de todos os Cullen. Havia muitíssimas coisas nas quais devia pensar. Subindo as saias de seu traje, Isabella pôs-se a andar lentamente para sair da sala.

Edmond a deteve lhe colocando a mão no braço quando Bella já estava chegando à saída.

- Quereria te dar a boas vindas a nossa família - disse-lhe.

Edmond realmente parecia sentir o que acabava de dizer, e aquilo a enfureceu quase tanto como seu horrível sorriso. Preferia-o quando franzia o cenho.

- Não te atreva a sorrir, Edmond, ou o apegarei.

Edmond pareceu ficar bastante surpreso para Bella se sentir satisfeita com sua reação.

- Parece recordar–me tua ameaça de me bater justo por uma razão contrária, Isabella.

Bella não tinha nem a mais remota idéia do que ele estava dizendo. Tampouco lhe importava muito, porque agora sua mente se achava ocupada com questões mais importantes. Separando-se de Edmond, murmurou entre seus dentes que esperava que se engasgasse com seu jantar e logo saiu da sala.

Jasper tentou segui-la, mas Edmond o deteve.

- Agora Isabella é a esposa de teu irmão, Jasper. Honra esse vínculo - Edmond manteve a voz baixa para que Edward não o ouvisse. O irmão mais velho lhes tinha dado as costas e estava voltando a contemplar o fogo.

- Eu a faria feliz, Edmond, Isabella conheceu tanto dor em sua vida… Merece sentir-se satisfeita.

- Estás cego, irmão? Não viu o modo que Isabella olha para Edward? E o modo que ele a olha? Isabella e Edward estão apaixonados, se amam.

- Equivoca-te - respondeu Jasper - . Isabella odeia Edward.

- Isabella não odeia a ninguém. Ela não é capaz de sentir tal coisa. - Edmond sorriu a seu irmão - O que acontece, é que não quer admitir a verdade. Por que pensas que estive tão zangado com Isabella? Demônios! Pude ver a atração desde o começo. Edward não se separou em nenhum instante de Isabella quando ela estava doente!

- Isso foi só porque se sentia responsável por ela - argüiu Jasper.

Jasper tentava desesperadamente agarrar-se a sua ira, mas o argumento de Edmond estava começando a soar razoável.

- Edward se casou com Isabella porque queria. Verá Jasper, o fato é que nosso irmão se casou por amor, essa é a verdade. Hoje em dia, isso é uma raridade. Edward não obterá nenhuma terra com o que acaba de fazer só conseguirá é desgostar o rei.

- Edward não a ama - murmurou Jasper.

- Sim, a ama - replicou Edmond, contradizendo seu irmão - Só que ele ainda não sabe.

A mente de Edward não estava dando nenhuma atenção a seus irmãos, e continuou sem lhes dar atenção pois estava com a mente voltada para os planos para o dia seguinte. O mensageiro de Caius tinha dado a entender que atacariam assim que amanhecesse caso Isabella não fosse entregue. Edward sabia que aquilo não era mais que uma armadilha, e quase se sentiu decepcionado. Sim, ardia de desejo de liderar outra batalha com alguém que tivesse jurado servir a Caius. Não obstante, os miseráveis soldados não seriam o bastante idiotas para desafiar a ordem de quem os mandava. Sabiam que se achavam superados tanto em número como em capacidade. Caius provavelmente os tinha enviado para poder apresentar-se ante seu rei e lhe mostrar que tinha tentado recuperar a irmã sem envolve-lo no assunto.

Satisfeito com suas conclusões, Edward deixou de lado o assunto e voltou seus pensamentos para sua nova vida. Quanto tempo demoraria Isabella em aceitá-lo como marido? Edward concluiu que a esperaria acostumar-se com aquela idéia, só esperava que fosse rápida.

Parecia-lhe que a honra o obrigava a mantê-la a salvo. Isabella o tinha entregado sua coragem e sua confiança. Edward não podia lhe voltar as costas. Sim, tinha decido casar-se por um impulso, apenas para protegê-la. Enviá-la a Londres teria sido como colocar a uma criança dentro de uma jaula para que lutasse com um leão.

- OH, diabos - murmurou para si mesmo. Sabia desde o começo, quando a tocou pela primeira vez, que nunca a deixaria partir - Isabella está me deixando louco - disse, sem se importar que alguém pudesse ouvi-lo.

Mas a presença de Isabella também o enchia de prazer. Edward não se deu conta de quão rígida era sua existência até que Isabella começou a interferir nela. Bella podia obter reações dele com apenas um olhar inocente. Quando não estava pensando em estrangulá-la, Edward estava obcecado por beijá-la. O fato de Caius ser seu irmão não era importante. Bella não tinha a negra alma de Caius, e tinha sido agraciada com um coração puro e uma capacidade para amar.

Edward sorriu enquanto se perguntava no que encontraria quando subisse para o quarto e encontrasse com Isabella. Estaria aterrorizada e voltaria a usar uma daquelas expressões de serenidade nas que tanta prática tinha? O que sua esposa seria agora, uma gatinha ou uma tigresa?

Saiu da sala e foi em busca do Jacob, depois de ter escutado as felicitações de seu vassalo por seu matrimônio, Edward lhe deu instruções adicionais para os turnos de guarda da noite.

Em seguida veio o ritual noturno de sua sessão de natação no lago. Edward tomou seu tempo, concedendo um momento a mais para Isabella preparar-se para a noite. Já tinha passado mais de uma hora desde que sua esposa saiu da sala em fúria.

Edward decidiu que já tinha esperado o suficiente, e começou a subir de dois em dois degraus. Convencer Isabella de suas pretensões para aquela noite, e o que deveriam fazer, não seria uma tarefa fácil. Edward não usaria a força. Daria tempo, e Isabella terminaria entregando-se por vontade própria.

A determinação de se manter calmo acabou assim que chegou a seu quarto. O aposento se encontrava completamente vazio. Edward suspirou com exasperação e subiu imediatamente à torre.

Isabella realmente acreditava que podia esconder-se dele? Edward achou tão divertido aquele pensamento que sorriu. Seu sorriso se desvaneceu, entretanto, quando tentou abrir a porta e descobriu que tinha sido trancada por dentro.

Bella ainda se sentia um pouco preocupada. Tinha retornado a seu quarto em um estado quase histérico, e logo se viu obrigada a esperar até que a banheira estivesse cheia de água. Maude já tinha dado começo a seus trabalhos noturnos. Bella tentou agradecer-lhe mas a faxineira e os dois homens que traziam os baldes cheios de água fumegante demoraram muitíssimo, até que chegou um momento que Bella estava temendo que Edward a encontrasse antes que ela pudesse lhe impedir que entrasse.

A tabela de madeira estava exatamente onde a tinha escondido, colocada debaixo da cama. Uma vez que teve deslizado o grosso painel através dos aros de metal, Bella deixou escapar um ruidoso suspiro de alívio.

Os músculos de seus ombros palpitavam violentamente. Bella estava muito tensa, sentia-se fora de si, e por mais que tentasse, não parecia ser capaz de raciocinar com claridade. Casou-se com Edward só para enfurecer Caius? E lady Victoria?

Bella passou um bom tempo dentro da água. Lavou o cabelo na noite anterior, assim já não tinha que ocupar-se dessa tarefa. Amarrou os cachos no alto da cabeça, utilizando uma fita. Mas mesmo assim, a maior parte das mechas tornaram a cair em cima dos ombros antes que tivesse concluído seu banho.

Para falar a verdade, o banho não a tinha acalmado. A preocupação lhe consumia a mente. Bella queria gritar de ira, mas ao mesmo tempo queria chorar de humilhação. A única razão pela qual não fazia nenhuma das duas coisas, era que não podia decidir por qual devia começar.

Ouviu que Edward subia escada no mesmo instante em que ela estava saindo da banheira. Suas mãos tremeram quando foi agarrar seu roupão, mas Bella se convenceu que isso se devia unicamente por causa do frio que fazia em seu quarto.

Os passos se detiveram. Edward estava do outro lado da porta. Bella reagiu com uma nova onda de medo, envergonhando-se de estar agindo de uma maneira tão covarde, quando correu para o canto mais afastado do aposento e ficou ali, tremendo como uma criança. Atou freneticamente o cinturão de seu roupão, ao mesmo tempo que raciocinava que Edward não podia ver através da madeira. Pelo amor de Deus! Não havia nenhuma necessidade de ficar tão nervosa.

- Isabella, sai de perto da porta.

A voz de Edward tinha soado incrivelmente doce e suave. Isso a surpreendeu. Bella franziu o cenho enquanto esperava que ele começasse a ameaçá-la. E por que não queria que estivesse junto à porta?

Não demorou para ter sua resposta. O som foi tão súbito e explosivo que Bella saltou para trás, atingindo a cabeça contra a parede de pedra. Logo soltou um chiado quando a tabela de madeira se partiu, e teria feito o sinal da cruz se conseguisse fazer suas mãos deixassem de estar enredadas uma na outra.

A porta ficou em pedacinhos, e Edward terminou de fazer em pedaços os que permaneceram em pé.

A primeira intenção de Edward era arrancar Isabella de seu quarto, mas vê-la encolhida no canto mais longínquo, fez que lhe abrandasse o coração. Também estava com medo de que Isabella saltasse pela janela antes que ele pudesse chegar até ela. Parecia está bastante assustada para fazer tal ato.

Ele não a queria assustada. Edward suspirou deliberadamente, prolongando o som durante longos instantes, e logo se apoiou despreocupadamente no vão da porta. Olhou Isabella, e lhe sorriu enquanto esperava que recuperasse o controle de si mesma.

Edward decidiu que utilizaria a razão e as palavras doces para fazê-la vir para ele.

- Poderia ter batido, Edward.

A mudança que sua esposa sofreu foi muito rápida. Agora Isabella já não estava encolhida em um canto, mas sim de pé e franzindo o cenho com um olhar que dizia a Edward que não ia atirar-se por nenhuma janela. Pelo contrario, podia estar pensando em jogar a ele.

Edward tentou não rir, reconhecendo que o orgulho de Bella era importante para ambos. Maldição, não gostava nada de vê-la encolhendo-se ante sua presença!

- E teria aberto a porta, esposa? - perguntou, falando em um tom suave e persuasivo.

- Não me chame esposa, Edward . Vi-me obrigada a pronunciar esses votos, e agora olhe o que fez a minha porta. Graças a tua falta de consideração, terei que dormir com uma corrente de ar soprando ao redor de minha cabeça.

- Ah, então teria aberto a porta? - perguntou Edward, sorrindo. Estava desfrutando enormemente da indignação de Bella. Edmond tinha razão quando dizia que Isabella gostava de mandar. Aquela era sua porta, certamente!

Bella era uma visão realmente magnífica, disso não cabia dúvida. Os cabelos lhe caíam pelos ombros, e o fogo que ardia dentro da lareira projetava um profundo resplendor avermelhado sobre seus cachos. Suas mãos tinham voltado para os quadris, sua costa se achava tão reta como uma lança e a abertura de seu roupão se prolongava quase até sua cintura, proporcionando a Edward uma generosa visão do espaço que havia entre seus seios.

Edward se perguntou quanto tempo teria que passar antes que Isabella se desse conta do quão vulnerável era sua situação. Aquele penhoar que ficava tão grande ia afrouxando-se pouco a pouco. Edward já se precavia de que Isabella não usava nada debaixo do pano que a cobria.

Então o sorriso foi desaparecendo lentamente do rosto de Edward. Seus olhos também se obscureceram. Sua concentração estava sendo submetida a uma dura prova, e de repente descobriu que só conseguia pensar em tocar Isabella.

Bella se perguntou o que estava ocorrendo com Edward . Sua expressão se tornou tão negra como sua túnica e, céus, como desejou que não parecesse tão arrumado.

- É obvio que eu não teria aberto a porta, Edward, mas mesmo assim deveria bater - disse, balbuciando aquela declaração tão ridícula enquanto se sentia como uma estúpida. Se ao menos ele deixasse de olhá-la como se quisesse…

- Alguma vez disse uma mentira? - perguntou Edward quando viu que o medo retornava aos olhos de Bella.

Sua pergunta a deixou despreparada, como sua intenção queria. Edward se ergueu lentamente e entrou o quarto.

- Eu sempre disse a verdade, sem importar quão dolorosa fosse - respondeu Isabella - . E isso é algo que já deveria saber - acrescentou, lhe lançando um olhar de desgosto enquanto punha-se a andar para que Edward pudesse ouvir com toda claridade sua próxima recriminação.

Isabella estava decidida a lhe dizer o que pensava, e sem dúvida o teria feito se não tivesse esquecido que seu roupão era muito longo e que a banheira de madeira se encontrava diretamente em seu caminho. Tropeçou com a prega da vestimenta e o dedo polegar de seu pé se chocou com a base da banheira, teria caído dentro da água se Edward não a tivesse agarrado a tempo.

Seu braço se deslizou ao redor da cintura de Bella, quando esta se inclinou para esfregar o dedo dolorido.

- Toda vez que estou perto de ti, sempre acabo ferida de uma maneira ou outra.

Estava murmurando para si mesma, mas Edward ouviu cada palavra. Seu protesto foi imediato.

- Eu nunca te fiz mal - insistiu.

- Bom, mas me ameaçou - disse Isabella. Então se ajeitou, e foi nesse momento que se deu conta de que o braço dele se achava ao redor de sua cintura - Me solte - exigiu.

- Terei que te levar para meu quarto como se fosse um saco de trigo, ou caminhará junto a mim tal como deveria fazer uma recém casada? - perguntou Edward, enquanto ia obrigando-a a voltar-se lentamente até deixar a face perto da dele.

Isabella estava lhe olhando o peito. Edward lhe subiu delicadamente pelo o queixo.

- Por que não me deixa em paz? - perguntou Bella, lhe sustentando finalmente o olhar.

- Não foi por falta de tentativa, Isabella.

Ela pensou que a voz de Edward soava como uma carícia, tão suave como a brisa do verão.

O polegar de Edward já lhe estava acariciando a curva do queixo. Como era possível que um contato tão mínimo e insignificante tivesse um efeito tão devastador sobre ela?

- Tenta me enfeitiçar - murmurou Bella, mas não se separou quando o polegar de Edward passou a acariciar seu sensível lábio inferior.

- Foi tu quem me enfeitiçou - admitiu Edward. Sua voz tinha enrouquecido. O coração de Bella deixou de bater. Sua língua roçou a ponta do polegar de Edward. Foi tudo o que se permitiu, aquele pequeno prazer que fez que um rápido arrepio descendesse por suas pernas. Ela o enfeitiçava? Aquilo era tão agradável como os beijos de Edward. Queria que ele a beijasse. Só um beijo, disse-se, e logo lhe exigiria que fosse embora.

Edward parecia dar-se por satisfeito permanecendo de pé ali durante toda a noite. Isabella não demorou para impacientar-se. Lhe separando as mãos, ficou nas pontas dos pés para depositar um único e casto beijo no vão de seu queixo.

Como Edward não reagiu, Bella se encorajou lhe colocou as mãos nos ombros. Ele tinha baixado o olhar para ela e isso facilitou a tarefa, mas mesmo assim Bella titubeou quando o sentiu enrijecer-se junto a ela.

- Eu te daria um beijo de boa noite - explicou-lhe, sem reconhecer sua própria voz - . Eu gosto de muito te beijar, Edward, mas isso é tudo o que vou permitir.

Edward não se moveu. Bella nem sequer podia senti-lo respirar. Não sabia se sua admissão o tinha enfurecido ou comprazido, e continuou sem saber até que seus lábios tocaram os de Edward. Então soube que ele gostava de beijá-la quase tanto como a ela gostava de beijá-lo.

Bella suspirou, satisfeita.

Edward grunhiu, impaciente.

Então ele assumiu o controle, afundando profundamente sua língua dentro da boca de Bella. Ela não queria parar quando se deu conta disso, Edward se separou do beijo.

As mãos de Edward repousavam sobre os quadris de Bella. Deixou ela afastar-se, esperando com grande curiosidade ver o que faria seguir. Bella era imprevisível. Ela não se sentia capaz de levantar o olhar para ele. Um autêntico rubor cobria suas bochechas.

De repente Edward a tomou em seus braços, sorrindo ao ver a maneira em que ela segurou a beira do roupão na altura dos joelhos, como se tivesse a intenção de evitar que ele olhasse demais. Edward estava a ponto de dizer que a modéstia dela não se fazia necessária, uma vez que fora ele quem cuidara dela quando estava doente. Mas Bella ficou rígida em seus braços, e Edward decidiu não falar sobre aquele tema.

Quando tinham descido a metade dos degraus, Bella se deu conta do pouco preparada que se encontrava para passar a noite com Edward.

- Deixei minha camisola de dormir no meu quarto - balbuciou - Dormir de vestido é uma coisa, mas isto é tão grande e incomodo …

- Não necessitará de nada - interrompeu-a Edward.

- Claro que necessitarei - murmurou Bella.

Edward não respondeu. Bella soube que tinha perdido a discussão quando a porta do dormitório de Edward se fechou com um golpe seco. Céus! Estavam trancados no quarto dele, novamente.

Edward colocou Bella na cama e voltou à porta. Deslizou a tabela de madeira através dos aros. E logo se voltou, cruzou lentamente os braços em cima do peito e lhe sorriu.

O vinco atraente tinha voltado a aparecer-lhe na face. Bella poderia chamar de covinha, entretanto aquela era uma descrição incorreta para um homem do tamanho e poderio de Edward. Os guerreiros não tinham covinhas.

Sua mente estava divagando. A culpa era dele, naturalmente. Ora, mas se limitava a ficar plantado ali, olhando-a! Bella se sentia como um camundongo parado frente a um lobo faminto.

- Está tentando me assustar? - perguntou Bella, parecendo aterrorizada.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Percebeu o medo dela, e então compreendeu que aquele sorriso forçado não tinha ajudado em sua causa.

- Não te quero assustada. - Pôs-se a andar para ela, acrescentando - Prefiro-te sem medo, embora possa entender que a primeira vez assuste a uma virgem.

Seu intento de tranqüilizá-la não teve êxito. Edward chegou rapidamente a essa conclusão quando Bella saltou da cama.

- A primeira vez? Não te deitará comigo, Edward - gritou.

- Claro que deitarei - respondeu ele.

- Ser obrigada a dormir contigo é uma coisa, e isso é tudo o que vai acontecer esta noite!

- Agora estamos casados, Isabella. O marido deitar com sua esposa na noite de núpcias é um acontecimento do mais habitual.

- E também é habitual obrigar uma dama a casar-se? - perguntou ela.

Ele deu de ombros. Bella parecia achar-se à beira do pranto. Edward decidiu que voltaria a deixá-la furiosa, porque preferia isso às lágrimas.

- Foi necessário - disse-lhe.

- Necessário? Quer dizer que era o mais conveniente, não? Diga-me uma coisa, Edward. Também será necessário que me force esta noite? - perguntou, e logo seguiu falando sem lhe dar oportunidade de responder - Nem sequer te incomodou em me explicar quais eram as razões para este matrimônio. Isso é imperdoável por tua parte.

- Realmente espera que te explique minhas ações? - rugiu Edward. Lamentou, quase imediatamente sua falta de controle, porque Bella já havia tornado a se sentar na beira da cama e estava retorcendo as mãos.

Edward tratou de acalmar-se e foi até a lareira para deter-se diante dela. Movendo-se com uma deliberada lentidão, começou a desfazer pregas de sua túnica. Não tirou, em nenhum momento, seu olhar de Bella, querendo que ela visse o que estava fazendo.

Ela tentou não olhá-lo, mas Edward era uma presença entristecedora a que não podia ignorar. Sua pele se achava bronzeada pelo resplendor do fogo, deixando-a dourada. Os músculos ficaram em evidencia quando ele começou a tirar as botas.

Isabella não conseguia negar sua tentadora vontade de tocá-lo. A admissão a deixava tão assombrosa que Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Tocá-lo, não! O que queria, realmente, era vê-lo fora daquele quarto. Mas isso, pensou com um suspiro que se estendeu até os dedos de seus pés, não tinha nada que ver com a verdade que sentia.

- Tu pensas que sou uma rameira - balbuciou Bella subitamente - Sim, vivendo com um sacerdote expulso… Essas foram tuas palavras, Edward - recordou-lhe - . Tu nunca te deitarias com uma rameira.

Rezou para que não estivesse equivocada.

Edward sorriu ante a maneira em que ela acreditava havê-lo convencido.

- As rameiras contam com certas vantagens sobre as virgens, que não tem experiência, Isabella - disse-lhe - . Tu, naturalmente, já entende a que me refiro.

Não, sem dúvida ela não entendia a que Edward estava se referindo. Mas agora não podia lhe dizer isso, não é? A decepção que Bella sentia tinha começado a tornar-se incontrolável.

- Elas não contam com certas vantagens - murmurou Bella.

- Não pretenderia dizer nós não contamos?

Bella se deu por vencida. Não era uma rameira, e sabia que ele também era consciente desse fato. Como ela não respondeu, Edward chegou à conclusão de que Isabella se veria obrigada a mentir se continuasse falando.

- Uma rameira conhece todas as maneiras de comprazer a um homem, Isabella - disse-lhe.

- Eu não sou uma rameira e tu sabes disso.

Edward sorriu. OH, como o comprazia sua honestidade! Edward era um homem que se acostumou a fazer frente a traições, e entretanto sabia com toda certeza que apostaria sua vida que Bella nunca lhe mentiria.

Tirou o resto da roupa e foi até o outro lado da cama. A costa de Bella se achava voltada para ele. Edward viu como os ombros de Isabella se enrijeciam até o ponto de ruptura quando ele tirou os cobertores e se meteu na cama. Dando a volta, apagou a chama da vela e logo deixou escapar um ruidoso bocejo. Se Bella estivesse o olhando, saberia que o bocejo era uma mentira. A excitação de Edward era óbvia, inclusive para alguém tão ingênuo como sua esposa.

- Isabella…

Bella não suportava a maneira em que ele pronunciava seu nome quando estava irritado com ela. Edward sempre prolongava a últimas parte até fazê-lo soar como se em realidade seu nome fosse Ella.

- Eu não me chamo Ella - murmurou.

- Vem para a cama.

- Não estou cansada.

A observação não podia ser mais estúpida, mas Bella se encontrava muito assustada para ser inteligente. Deveria escutar mais histórias de Marta, mas agora já era muito tarde para fazer algo a respeito. OH, Deus, pensou que ia vomitar a qualquer momento. E fazer aquilo diante de Edward seria realmente humilhante, verdade? O mero feito de pensar na hipótese fez que lhe revolvesse o estômago, o a deixou ainda mais preocupada.

- Não sei o que fazer…

Aquele suspiro cheio de angústia rasgou o coração ao Edward .

- Isabella, lembra-te da primeira noite que passamos juntos em minha tenda? - perguntou-lhe.

Sua voz era doce e suave. Bella pensou que estava tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- Naquela noite te prometi que nunca te forçaria. Já quebrei minha palavra alguma vez contigo? - perguntou Edward.

- Como eu saberia? - replicou Bella - Tu nunca me deste tua palavra a respeito de nada. - voltou-se para ver se ia tentar agarrá-la. Aquilo foi um engano, porque Edward não se incomodou em cobrir-se com o cobertor. Achava-se tão nu como um lobo - Te cubra , Edward. Não é decente que me permita ver tuas… pernas.

Bella estava voltando a ruborizar-se e Edward não soube durante quanto tempo poderia manter aquela fachada de tranqüila despreocupação.

- Desejo-te, Isabella, não quero que faças nada contra tua vontade. Acredito que no fim de tudo tu acabarás me suplicando, nem que tenhamos que passar a madrugada nesta discussão.

- Eu nunca suplico.

- Suplicará.

Bella o olhou nos olhos, tentando descobrir se Edward estava tentando enganá-la ou não. Sua expressão não lhe disse nada a respeito do que estava pensando, e Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior enquanto ponderava.

- Promete-me? - perguntou finalmente - Promete-me que realmente não me forçará?

Edward deixou que ela visse sua exasperação em sua expressão. Decidiu que amanhã faria Bella perceber como odiava ter sua palavra levada a duvida. Por aquela noite permitiria sua transgressão.

- Confio em ti - murmurou ela - É estranho, mas sempre confiei em ti, Edward .

- Eu sei.

Bella chegou a sorrir ao ouvir a arrogante observação de Edward. Logo deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Voltava a sentir-se a salvo.

- Como não permitiste que trouxesse minha camisola de dormir, terei que utilizar uma de tuas camisas - disse.

Bella não esperou obter a permissão de Edward. Foi até o baú, levantou a tampa e procurou entre as roupas até que encontrou uma de suas camisas. Não sabia se Edward a estava olhando ou não, por isso manteve as costas voltadas para ele enquanto tirava o roupão e colocava a camisa de seu marido.

A camisa quase não chegava a lhe cobrir os joelhos. Bella se apressou a meter-se debaixo dos lençóis, e sem dúvida essa foi a razão pela que seu corpo chocou acidentalmente com o de Edward.

Demorou um bom tempo a arrumar os lençóis a seu gosto. Bella não acreditava que era correto tocar Edward, mas queria aproximar-se o suficiente dele para que pudesse sentir um pouco de seu calor. Finalmente ficou acomodada. Exalou um suspiro. Tinha abrigado a esperança de que a essas alturas Edward já teria se fartado de seus movimentos. Para falar a verdade, queria agarrá-lo o colar-se a seu corpo. Bella sempre terminava aconchegada junto a Edward, sentindo-se cômoda e a salvo. E quase querida. Aquilo era uma fantasia, mas Bella permitiria imaginar de todas as maneiras. Não era pecado algum em imaginar, verdade?

Edward não tinha nem idéia do que estava ocorrendo dentro da cabeça de Isabella. Conseguir fazê-la deitar-se na cama tinha requerido muito mais tempo que imaginava. Seu ritual noturno de nadar no lago de gélidas águas era um esforço insignificante comparado com a dura prova pela qual estava passando agora. O prêmio merecia a tortura. Com esse pensamento na mente, Edward se deitou de lado. Apoiando a cabeça em seu cotovelo, baixou o olhar para sua esposa. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela também o estava olhando, porque realmente esperava achá-la escondida debaixo das cobertas.

- Boa noite, Edward - murmurou ela, com um sorriso.

Edward queria mais, muito mais.

- Me dê um beijo de boa noite, esposa.

Seu tom era arrogante, mas Bella não se sentiu nada afetada por ele.

- Já te dei um beijo de boa noite - recordou com doçura enquanto lhe dirigia um franzimento de cenho - Tão insignificante foi que já te esqueceste?

Seria uma provocação? Edward entendeu que era, provavelmente porque ela se achava muito segura. Vitoriosa também. Ah, ela confiava nele, e, apesar de ele estar satisfeito com isso, suas entranhas latejavam cada vez mais. Ele não conseguiu desviar o olhar dos lábios de sua esposa sem deter-se, e foi quando, vagarosamente, inevitavelmente, baixou a boca ate ficar próximo a dela. Seu braço lhe circundou a cintura, bloqueando qualquer tentativa dela se afastar. Prometeu a si mesmo que não a obrigaria a beijá-lo, apenas a manteria próximo de si ate encontrar algo pra argumentar.

Porem, sua boca se posou sobre a de Bella em um beijo que estava concebido para derreter qualquer classe de resistência. Sua língua se inundou dentro da boca dela, ávida e quase selvagem em sua busca do acasalamento com ela. Edward queria lhe dar prazer, e um instante depois soube que o tinha obtido quando a língua de Bella tocou a sua e sua mão lhe acariciou suavemente a bochecha.

Edward capturou o suspiro dela quando deixou ainda mais profundo seu beijo. Sua mão acariciou o pescoço de Isabella enquanto seu polegar descrevia um lânguido círculo sobre o pulso desenfreado que estava percebendo.

Bella queria aproximar-se um pouco mais do calor de Edward ; beijá-lo a fazia sentir-se maravilhosamente bem. Suas mãos se deslizaram ao redor do pescoço de Edward, e quando este mostrou seu prazer ante a agressão de Isabella emitindo um suave grunhido, ela voltou a sorrir junto à boca dele.

Edward elevou a cabeça para olhá-la. Bella parecia achar-se totalmente satisfeita. Encontrou-se devolvendo o sorriso sem que pudesse explicar a razão. Quando sentiu como os dedos de Bella roçavam hesitantemente a curva de sua nuca, Edward não pôde resistir a tentação de voltar a beijá-la. O lábio inferior de Isabella ficou facilmente capturado entre seus dentes e Edward a tirou dele, fazendo que Isabella elevasse para seu corpo. Ela riu, deleitada. Edward gemeu, atormentado.

O beijo se voltou intenso e apaixonado. Edward capturou o rosto de Isabella entre suas mãos, e quando ela começou a responder, permitiu que aquela resposta alimentasse a fome que ardia dentro dele.

Bella gemeu e lhe aproximou um pouco mais, até que seu pé direito começou a esfregar-se contra a perna de Edward. Então ele colocou fim aos inquietos movimentos de Isabella deixando suas pernas presas entre suas grossas coxas. Sua boca não abandonou nem por um só instante a de Isabella. Edward estava dando um autentico banquete com ela, empregando sua língua para saquear o doce interior que Isabella lhe oferecia de tão boa vontade.

Não podia chegar a ter suficiente dela. O beijo se voltou selvagem, faminto. As mãos de Edward tinham passado a ser tão indisciplinadas como sua boca, amansando e excitando enquanto suas carícias foram descrevendo um cálido atalho dos ombros até a base da coluna vertebral de Bella. Estremecimentos de puro êxtase fizeram Bella tremer ainda mais violentamente. Parecia ter ficado incapaz de pensar, só queria agarrar-se a ele, e era como se já não pudesse salvar a si mesma. Sua mente estava sendo regida por todas aquelas sensações eróticas, tão novas para ela, que pouco a pouco foram alagando seu corpo.

Bella se moveu entre a firme presa que Edward a segurava. Sentia-se atraída por seu calor, até que de repente sentiu o seu membro duro roçar por entre suas pernas. Deixou escapar um ofego afogado e tratou de se separar, mas o cálido beijo de Edward já estava afastando todo seu medo. O calor era incrível. A mente de Bella se rebelava contra aquela intimidade, mas seu corpo sabia como responder a ela. Bella se colou instintivamente a Edward e o manteve ali, empregando suas coxas para embalá-lo. Permitiu que o calor fosse penetrando lentamente, mas quando Edward começou a mover seus quadris e sua excitação começou a esfregar-se contra ela, Bella tentou detê-lo. Suas mãos seguraram as coxas de Edward e o empurrou. A princípio pensou que tinha conseguido detê-lo, mas quanto mais ele se movia, menos ela lutava. Seu contato inflamou as brasas de desejo dentro de Isabella, e não transcorreu muito tempo antes de estar agarrando-se a ele, lhe afundando as unhas nas costas para mantê-lo firmemente unido a ela.

Edward se deu conta de que Bella começava a assustar-se com o desejo que se apropriou dela, mas estava decidido a fazê-la responder com idêntica paixão. Suas mãos rodearam suas nádegas, quase bruscamente. Edward a levantou e a colocou em cima dele permitindo que Bella pudesse sentir a excitação dele. Um tênue som de prazer escapou das profundidades de seu peito, um som primitivo e erótico, tão mágico como a canção das sereias, que chamava Bella e a fascinava. Isabella não pôde resistir a ele, e beijou Edward com uma selvagem paixão.

A resposta totalmente desinibida de Isabella empurrou Edward até levá-lo mais à frente do limite da prudência. Separou sua boca da dela e começou a estampar cálidos beijos ao longo de seu pescoço. Tentou recuperar o controle, mas o esforço era demasiado. Conter-se era doloroso, e agora só queria inundar-se dentro de Bella, encher completamente seu corpo e sua alma. Não podia fazê-lo, claro, porque ainda era muito cedo para ela. Edward prometeu-se que não iria apressar-se e que devia dar um pouco mais de tempo a Isabella, mas sua boca e suas mãos se negavam a escutar as ordens de sua mente. Por incrível que parecesse, não conseguia deixar de tocá-la. Seu aroma lhe impedia de pensar, e Edward nunca tinha experimentado uma paixão tão abrasadora. Saber que ainda havia muito mais por vir fez que se sentisse muito melhor.

Isabella sabia que deveria colocar freio a todas aquelas liberdades com Edward. Agora se agarrava a ele , segurando-o com os braços ao redor de sua cintura. Tragou ar com uma profunda inspiração, tentando desesperadamente de controlar-se. A tarefa demonstrou ser impossível, porque Edward a estava torturando deixando-a sentir sua boca trabalhando em seu pescoço, enquanto lhe sussurrava ao ouvido umas palavras tão ousadas, sedutoras e proibidas que Bella não conseguia pensar.

Chamava-a de formosa e lhe contava com todo luxo erótico cada detalhe do que queria fazer. Disse-lhe que o fazia enlouquecer de desejo e quando separou os cabelos da face dela e lhe beijou a testa, Bella soube que não podia falar mais a sério.

Bella também sabia que Edward poderia neutralizar qualquer resistência que oferecesse, entretanto sua força agora já não a assustava. Edward não a forçaria. Ele sempre mantinha seu poder sob controle quando estava com ela, cada vez que a tocava, usava um método mais poderoso que a força física para subjugá-la. Sim, Edward a seduzia com ternas carícias e suaves promessas proibidas.

Se ao menos conseguisse encontrar forças necessárias para interpor um pouco de distancia entre eles, possivelmente poderia voltar a pensar. Com essa intenção em mente, Bella separou-se dele.

Edward a seguiu, e então Bella se deu conta de que as cobertas haviam desparecido. Agora era Edward quem a cobria, aquecendo-a da maneira mais completa e imaginável. Suas pernas nuas se achavam entrelaçadas e só uma fina camisa protegia sua virgindade de Edward.

Então ele também acabou com aquela barreira, subindo lentamente o tecido por cima dos seios de Bella. Estava determinado, e lhe tirou a camisa antes que ela pudesse pronunciar uma única palavra de negação. Para falar a verdade, ela o teria ajudado a tirar-lhe. Todo pensamento de cautela se esfumaçou na mente de Bella assim que o peito do Edward tocou seus seios.

O peito musculoso se esfregou contra seus mamilos, e Bella gemeu com autêntico prazer. A respiração de Edward a excitava quase tanto como seu contato. Estava descontrolada de desejo.

Edward levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. Os olhos de Isabella se tornaram escuros e sonhadores.

- Você gosta de me beijar, Edward?

Ele não se encontrava preparado para aquela pergunta, e só lhe respondeu quando conseguiu encontrar sua voz.

- Sim, Isabella, gosto de te beijar. - Logo sorriu - Tanto quanto tu gostas de beijar–me.

- Sim eu gosto - sussurrou ela. Estremecendo-se com o calor do desejo, passou-se nervosamente a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior. Edward a contemplou. Logo gemeu e teve que fechar os olhos durante um instante antes que pudesse voltar a olhá-la.

Bella estava começando a deixá-lo realmente frenético. Seduzi-la era um trabalho muito difícil. Edward queria fazê-la sua. Agora. Sabia que Bella ainda não estava preparada para recebê-lo. Teria que continuar com aquela prova de resistência embora terminasse matando-o. Pensou que possivelmente pudesse acontecer.

Respirou fundo e depositou um beijo sobre o extremo de uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas de Bella. Logo beijou a ponta de seu nariz, justo em cima das sarnas que tinham ali, e ele sabia, que caso ele citasse a existência delas, Isabella provavelmente negaria ter.

Bella conteve a respiração, esperando que ele chegasse a sua boca. Quando Edward se voltou e passou para seu pescoço, Bella tentou fazê-lo voltar para onde ela o queria.

- Quero voltar a te beijar, Edward - sussurrou.

Sabia que estava sendo muito atrevida. Sim, estava brincando com um fogo proibido. Bella concluiu que, se agia de uma maneira tão temerária, era unicamente causada por sua falta de experiência. Ninguém a tinha explicado como se faziam as coisas entre os homens e as mulheres. Ninguém a tinha prevenido sobre o intenso prazer, e agora o prazer estava liderando uma autêntica guerra com sua capacidade de raciocinar.

De repente concluiu que aquela batalha de faz de conta era exatamente isso, um faz de conta. Tentava fazer Edward tomar uma decisão. Depois ele seria apenas o culpado por aquele ato. Dessa maneira ela continuaria sendo uma inocente, presa pelo prazer que Edward lhe tinha imposto.

A verdade a envergonhou. Edward não a estava forçando a absolutamente nada.

- Sou uma covarde - sussurrou.

- Não tenhas medo - reconfortou-a Edward. Sua voz estava cheia de ternura.

Bella tentou explicar-se, dizer-lhe todas as palavras, dizer-lhe o quanto o desejava. Só por aquela noite, Isabella queria lhe pertencer. Não acreditava que Edward pudesse chegar a amá-la, jamais, mas por uma gloriosa noite queria fingir que as promessas que fazia eram verdadeiras. Se Edward pudesse lhe dar apenas uma parte de si, ela se obrigaria a crer que lhe era suficiente.

- Me abrace, Isabella - ordenou-lhe Edward . Sua voz foi imperiosa, mas suas mãos se moveram delicadamente enquanto se deslizavam sobre as curvas dos seios de Bella.

Então as palmas de suas mãos cobriram a totalidade de seus seios. Isabella se arqueou instintivamente contra ele, pensando no prazer que lhe estava fazendo sentir. Edward era insuportavelmente doce.

Edward ignorou seu ofego de surpresa. Utilizou os polegares para provocar os mamilos de Bella até fazer que respondessem. Quando ambos os mamilos fiaram endurecido e começaram a resistir a sua suave pressão, foi um pouco mais para baixo e os tomou um em sua boca. Sua língua era uma tortura aveludada. Edward utilizou a sucção para fazer Bella enlouquecer. Ela se retorcia e gemia enquanto lhe agarrava os ombros com as mãos.

Quando Edward terminou de ocupar-se deles, ambos os seios estavam inchados. Logo Edward voltou a cobri-los com seu peito e capturou a boca de Bella em um prolongado e abrasador beijo, que só serviu para despertar nela um desesperado desejo de ter mais.

Edward não podia continuar esperando por mais tempo. Uma parte de sua mente sabia que ela ainda não tinha dado sua permissão. Levantou a cabeça e viu lágrimas nos olhos de Bella.

- Quer que eu pare? - murmurou, perguntando-se no mesmo instante como em nome de Deus, iria ser capaz de semelhante proeza - Me conte por que está chorando, Isabella - disse depois, capturando com seu polegar a primeira lágrima que escapou dos olhos dela.

Bella não lhe respondeu. Edward tomou imperiosamente seus cabelos. Seus dedos se enredaram naqueles sedosos fios.

- Me diz agora, com sinceridade, minha esposa. Posso ver a paixão em teus olhos. Diga o que queres, Isabella.

Sua exigência era tão irresistível como sua necessidade. Edward podia sentir o calor que ardia dentro de Isabella. Seu corpo se movia inquietamente contra o seu.

- Faço mal ao te desejar, mas te desejo - sussurrou Isabella - Desejo-te tanto que me dói.

- Agora és minha esposa, Isabella - respondeu Edward com voz áspera e entrecortada - O que fazemos não está errado.

Inclinou-se sobre ela e voltou a beijá-la, com um beijo ardente e abrasador que não tratava de ocultar nada. Ela respondeu com idêntica paixão. Quando as unhas de seus dedos se cravaram nas omoplatas de Edward, ele retrocedeu abruptamente.

- Me diga que me quer dentro de ti. Agora. Diga, Isabella.

Edward a olhou nos olhos enquanto ia lhe separando lentamente as pernas com a coxa. Antes que Bella tivesse compreendido sua intenção, a mão de Edward deslizou dentro do montículo de suaves cachos que cobriam a parte mais sensível e delicada do corpo dela. Seus dedos acariciaram e tocaram até sentir o calor úmido dela, escorregadio a causa do desejo. Durante todo esse tempo, ele observava a apaixonada resposta dela.

O dedo de Edward a penetrou lentamente. Bella se arqueou instintivamente sob sua mão, lhe dando tanto prazer com aquela ação carente de inibições, que Edward pensou que iria morrer. Seu corpo todo estava ardendo com uma incrível intensidade. E o calor pertencia a ele.

- Acaba com esta tortura, Edward . Vem cá.

Ele gemeu o nome de Bella um instante antes de que sua boca voltasse a tomar posse da dela. Movendo-se com toda a lentidão que foi capaz, colocou-se entre as sedosas coxas de Isabella, levantou-lhe os quadris e começou a penetrá-la. Ela se retorceu, impulsionando Edward para frente com a brutalidade de seu movimento. Edward parou quando sentiu o escudo que protegia a virgindade de Isabella.

- Coloque tuas pernas ao redor de mim - disse, gemendo aquela instrução. Seu rosto descendeu para repousar em cima do pescoço de Bella. Quando sentiu que ela se movia para lhe obedecer, voltou a lhe lançar para frente. Bella soltou um grito de dor e tentou parar com aquilo – Está tudo bem, amor. A dor já terminou, prometo-te isso- sussurrou.

Edward queria esperar até que o corpo de Isabella se adaptasse a sua invasão, mas o latejar já se tornava insuportável. Começou a mover-se, ao princípio lentamente, com força e paixão crescentes lentamente. Sua mão ia e vinha entre eles, despertando uma febril excitação em Bella cada vez que seus dedos se esfregavam contra ela.

A dor não demorou para ficar esquecida. Edward a enchia completamente. Bella começou a mover-se com seu marido, arqueando os quadris para recebê-lo ainda mais dentro dela, e sentiu a mudança que se apropriou dele naquele momento.

O poder se desdobrou, rodeou e penetrou. Bella se deixou levar pelo êxtase das sensações, permitindo que a suavidade de seu corpo se convertesse na passagem para Edward. Agora cada um formava uma imensa parte do outro, e cada um pertencia ao outro em corpo, mente e alma.

Bella perdeu o controle. Tornou-se subitamente selvagem, tendo passado a ser tão livre como uma tigresa, e se dispôs a chegar até aquele mistério da plenitude que parecia achar-se justo fora de seu alcance. Entregou-se aos sentimentos, dando-se a seu marido, e seu amante. E tudo porque ele se entregou a ela.

Edward sussurrava ousadas palavras em seu ouvido, mas Isabella não demorou para encontrar-se muito fora de si para que não pudesse entender o que ele estava dizendo.

O clímax foi tão prazeroso que Bella gritou. O que gritou foi o nome de Edward. Sentia-se aterrada, vulnerável, a salvo. Era amada.

Edward respondeu com outro explosivo clímax e um áspero grunhido. Gritou o nome dela, abraçando-a tão estreitamente que Bella pensou que podia chegar a absorvê-lo. E logo se desabou sobre Bella, suspirando seu nome com autêntica satisfação.

Seus corpos estavam úmidos de transpiração. O aroma almiscarado do ato amoroso envolvia a neblina de sua paixão. Bella acariciou o ombro de Edward com sua língua, lambendo o sabor salgado dele. Edward não acreditava que tinha forças suficientes para rolar de cima dela. Decidiu que ficaria para sempre ali onde estava.

Nunca tinha experimentado semelhante satisfação. Quando por fim foi capaz de voltar a pensar com claridade, apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos para olhá-la. Os olhos de Isabella estavam fechados. Suas bochechas se achavam rosadas. Havia voltado a ser uma tímida gatinha, concluiu Edward com um sorriso. Deus, ela sentia-se envergonhada e incômoda agora que o tinha respondido daquela maneira! Edward pensou que ficaria com os arranhões de Isabella nos ombros por pelo menos uma semana.

- Te machuquei? - perguntou-lhe.

- Sim - respondeu ela, evidenciando que aquilo era tudo o que ousava falar.

- Muito? - perguntou Edward, parecia sentir-se um pouco preocupado.

- Muito pouco.

- Te dei prazer, Isabella? - perguntou Edward.

Bella se atreveu a elevar o olhar para ele. O arrogante sorriso de Edward capturou o dela.

- Sim - admitiu.

- Muito pouco?

Isabella negou, agora com um sorriso. De repente compreendeu que Edward tinha quase tanta necessidade de ouvi-la dizer até que ponto lhe tinha dado prazer, assim como ela queria ouvir ele falar sobre sua satisfação.

- Muito, Edward.

Ele assentiu, sentindo-se profundamente satisfeito. Embora soubesse que a tinha deixado totalmente saciada, sua satisfação ficou intensificada pela honestidade com que lhe tinha respondido.

- És uma mulher muito ardente, Isabella - disse-lhe - Não tem nada do que te envergonhar.

Beijou-a com uma intensa e prolongada paixão e quando voltou a olhá-la, comprouve-lhe ver que o medo de Isabella tinha acabado. Os olhos de sua esposa se tornaram um intenso marrom. Deus, queria voltar a perder-se nela.

De repente Edward se sentiu terrivelmente vulnerável. Não poderia dar nenhuma razão para aquele sentimento. Era muito diferente de sua natureza para que pudesse entendê-lo. Se não tomasse cuidado, Isabella podia convertê-lo em Sansão. Edward pensou que era mais sedutora que Dalila. Sim, Isabella roubaria toda a sua força, caso ele permitisse.

Com o cenho franzido, deitou-se de costas com as mãos entrelaçadas detrás da cabeça, e deixando presos debaixo de seu cotovelo alguns cabelos de Bella. Logo a ignorou, cravando os olhos no teto enquanto ela se esforçava para liberar-se daquela súbita sensação.

Edward estava tentando chegar a algum acordo com todas as verdades que exigiam sua atenção. Levava muito tempo negando-se a confrontar os fatos. A única vez que tinha sido honesto consigo mesmo era quando tocava Isabella. Por mais que tentasse, nesse momento não podia controla suas reações. Bella tinha chegado a significar muito para ele. O poder que ela tinha sobre ele realmente chegava a ser preocupante, e Edward não era o tipo de homem que se preocupava com facilidade.

Bella cobriu-se ate o queixo com o cobertor. Ficou imóvel, mas lançou um rápido olhar de soslaio para encontrar o feroz franzimento de cenho que havia no rosto de seu marido.

Assustou-se imediatamente. Tinha errado de algum jeito? Sabia que era um pouco tímida e também desajeitada.

- Estás arrependido agora, Edward? - perguntou com voz hesitante.

Não podia olhá-lo. Bella fechou os olhos, deixando que o medo e a vergonha fossem crescendo dentro dela.

- De jeito nenhum.

A negativa tinha sido pronunciada em um tom que não podia ser mais áspero, e que não a tranqüilizou. Sentiu-se machucada e humilhada. O resplendor daquele momento em que estavam fazendo o amor se esfumou de repente, sendo substituído por uma desesperada sensação de fracasso que a encheu de desolação. Sem que pudesse evitar, Bella pôs-se a chorar.

Edward não estava prestando muita atenção, pois acabava de aceitar a verdade. A admissão o deixou atônito. Aquela mulher imprevisível, capaz de lhe faltar ao respeito e que chorava bastante ruidosamente, tinha conseguido penetrar em coração.

De repente se sentiu tão vulnerável como aquele guerreiro chamado Aquiles do qual Bella tinha falado. Sim, Aquiles não pôde sentir-se muito comprazido ao descobrir que seus calcanhares eram vulneráveis. Provavelmente havia ficado furioso, tão furioso como Edward estava agora.

Não tinha nem a mais remota idéia de como ia proteger-se de Isabella. Decidiu que necessitava de tempo para poder pensar naquela situação. Sim, tempo, e também distancia, porque era simplesmente impossível pensar quando Isabella se encontrava perto dele. Demônios, aquilo o enchia de fúria!

Edward suspirou, sonora e prolongadamente. Sabia o que Isabella queria, e que necessitava dele naquele instante. Com um gemido de frustração, tirou o cobertor e a tomou entre seus braços. Disse-lhe que deixasse de chorar, mas ela continuou soluçando em uma flagrante desobediência até que o pescoço de Edward ficou ensopado onde repousava o rosto dela.

Bella estava totalmente decidida a lhe dizer que o desprezava e que nunca ia voltar a lhe dirigir a palavra, e que era o homem mais insensível e arrogante que já encontrara. Mas primeiro precisava deixar de chorar, já que do contrário, sua voz seria digna de compaixão em vez de fúria.

- E tu tem algo que lamentar agora, Isabella? - perguntou ele quando não pôde seguir suportando por mais tempo o som de seus soluços.

Ela assentiu, lhe atingindo o queixo com a cabeça.

- Sim - disse-lhe - É óbvio que não te dei prazer. Sei disso porque está franzindo o cenho, e me fala com brutalidade, isso se deve porque não fiz certo, Edward.

Deus, que imprevisível era! Isabella estava chorando porque acreditava que não o tinha deixado satisfeito, aquela revelação fez Edward sorrir.

Bella se liberou bruscamente de seu abraço, voltando a bater com a cabeça no queixo dele.

- Não quero que volte a me tocar, nunca mais.

A ira que se apropriou dela fez que se esquecesse por completo de sua nudez. O corpo de Edward reagiu rapidamente ante aquela formosa visão. Bella encarou ele mantendo as pernas dobradas sob seu corpo, e seus seios, magníficos, opulentos e coroados por pontas rosadas, tornaram-se muito irresistíveis para que pudessem ser ignorados. Edward estendeu a mão e rodeou o mamilo de um com seu polegar. O mamilo se endureceu antes que Bella pudesse separa-se daquele toque.

Então ela tentou rechaçá-lo cobrindo-se com o cobertor até esconder os seios, mas Edward ganhou sem nenhuma dificuldade aquele espontâneo jogo de tira e afrouxa, quando lhe arrancou o cobertor de entre os dedos e o atirou ao chão. Isabella o teria seguido se ele não a tivesse pego pelo braço e houvesse tornado a depositá-la em cima de seu peito com um brusco puxão.

Em seguida Edward lhe prendeu as mãos com a sua e sorriu. Um instante depois, o sorriso abandonou seus lábios de uma maneira bastante brusca quando o joelho de Isabella encontrou um alvo vulnerável entre as pernas dele.

Edward gemeu e logo lhe imobilizou as pernas, o que deu ponto final a qualquer pensamento em detê-lo. Logo lhe soltou as mãos e foi atirando suavemente de sua cabeça fazendo-a descer para ele. Podia sentir o coração de Isabella palpitando contra seu peito, e não havia nada que desejasse mais que dissipar sua ira a beijos, mas então se deteve quando só menos de um centímetro da boca dela.

- Me escute bem, minha esposa - disse-lhe - Não foi desajeitada, só inocente. E me deste mais prazer do que eu achava ser possível existir.

Bella o olhou em silencio durante um momento longo. Seus olhos voltaram a encher-se de lágrimas.

- Verdade, Edward ? - perguntou depois - Dei-te prazer?

Ele assentiu, exasperado. Logo jurou que a primeira coisa que faria pela manhã seria lhe deixar bem claro que não devia duvidar dele a respeito de nada, e um instante depois se lembrou de que já tinha jurado fazer tal coisa.

- Tu também me deu prazer - murmurou.

- Sei que o dei, Isabella. - Secou as lágrimas de suas bochechas e suspirou ao ver a expressão de desgosto que apareceu no rosto dela – Não franze o cenho para mim - ordenou.

- Como sabe que me deu prazer?

- Sei porque gritou meu nome e me suplicou que…

- Eu nunca suplico, Edward - interrompeu-o Bella - . Exageras.

Ele sorriu da maneira mais arrogante que se podia. Bella abriu a boca para lhe dizer o quão prepotente ele era, mas então a boca de Edward se apropriou da sua, detendo muita efetivamente sua recriminação.

O beijo foi muito apaixonado. Bella pôde sentir como a excitação de Edward pressionava seu corpo. Moveu os quadris junto ao corpo dele com uma nervosa inquietação que, pelo fato de ser também provocadora ao mesmo tempo, excitou ainda mais Edward.

Edward a separou suavemente.

- E agora durma. Uma segunda vez seria muito dolorosa para ti.

Ela colocou fim a seu protesto com outro beijo. Bella decidiu que gostava de estar em cima dele, e lhe confirmou esse fato com um tímido murmúrio.

Ele sorriu, mas mesmo assim insistiu em que dormisse.

- Ordeno-lhe isso - disse-lhe.

- Não quero dormir - disse Isabella ao mesmo tempo que mordiscava delicadamente o pescoço dele, estremecendo-se ao perceber o que fazia - .Cheira tão bem… - disse-lhe. Sua língua brincou com o lóbulo da orelha de Edward, distraindo e o impedindo de pensar com claridade.

Edward decidiu colocar fim a seu jogo, temendo ser incapaz de deter-se antes que voltasse a tomá-la. Não quereria feri-la, mas sabia que Bella era muito inocente para entender que seria muito ruim para ela uma segunda vez.

Teria que lhe mostrar até que ponto o que lhe estava pedindo seria incômodo e desagradável para ela.

Com essa intenção em sua mente, a mão de Edward se moveu entre ambos. Quando lhe colocou o dedo dentro, Isabella gemeu. Suas unhas se cravaram nos ombros do Edward.

- Agora diga que me deseja - exigiu Edward, com a voz subitamente enrouquecida pelo desejo que sentia.

O corpo de Bella se arqueou lentamente para cima. A dor e o prazer se mesclaram para converter-se em uma súbita confusão.

- Desejo-te, Edward - murmurou, lhe esfregando o peito com seus seios.

De repente Edward sentiu que perdia todo domínio de si mesmo. Sentia-se bastante forte para vencer o mundo inteiro. Quando Bella tentou rolar e deitar-se de costas, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Realmente me obriga a te suplicar, Edward? - perguntou ela, embora parecesse que ela exigisse seu marido. Pensou que a voz de Bella tremia porque ela estava experimentando uma necessidade tão intensa como a sua. Edward beijou-a no rosto ate sua testa alisar-se, enquanto começava a penetrá-la de novo.

Bella, escarranchada sobre os quadris de Edward, gemeu de satisfação. Seu último pensamento coerente foi toda uma revelação. Não tinha que estar deitada de costas.

**Fim do capitulo

* * *

**

**E ate que enfim o post. Eu iria postar mais cedo, mas hoje foi um dia muito cheio. Primeiro minha cadela quase morreu atropelada e quase causou um ataque cardíaco na minha mãe, sobrou para mim cuidar dela durante mais de dez minutos (minha mãe é louca pela minha cadela, de vez em quando acho que ela gosta mais de babaloo que de mim... coisas da vida). Depois tive que ir passar a tarde na casa de meu avô, para cuidar dele, e lá eu tive que ficar na sala... não deu para ficar o tempo todo adaptando... mas consegui. E agora, finalmente, terminei de adaptar e ler. **

**Bom, o que acharam do capitulo? Cheio de tudo,não? Céus, o próximo também não é nada pequeno... não sei se vou conseguir adaptar ele todinho amanhã, pois esse já tinha uma boa parte pronta desde ontem...**

**Eu realmente fiquei com pena do Jasper... **

**Bella danadinha, já ta perva. Ela bem engraçada depois de tudo, não?**

**Ana krol: **Depois que o Edward percebe que ama a Bella, ele já não consegue mais brigar com ela. É ate engraçado, por isso ele não vai brigar com ela quando ela quase matar ele do coração na corte. Para falar a verdade ele vai quase morrer do coração no próximo capitulo.... eu amo esse livro, é um de meus preferidos, não que eu tenha muitos... mas você sabe. Vou te adicionar sim, é que to aplicando todo o meu tempo nessa adaptação e na minha fic, e por isso nem entro mais no MSN, sacas? Fico basicamente no twitter e no Orkut.

**Angel Cullen McFellou****:** Sim, o Laurent não é nada bom... e a Rose é uma fofa mesmo... a Bella e ela são muito unidas, e a Bella vai tratar ela como uma filha, praticamente. O Edmond, coitado, só sofre, mas logo essa 'praga'' acaba.

**Kaoro Yumi****: **lol, esse casamento me faz rir. de verdade, foi engraçado... o padre morrendo, o irmão fervendo de fúria, a noiva com medo e o noivo obscuro...

**Pandora: **Você vai saber do Laurent com o passar da historia... é só ficar de olhos nele, mas eu ate fiquei com pena dele... Bom, ai estão o casamento e a lua de mel. Céus, a Bella já esta insaciável...

**Fábia Santiago: **eu bom que você conseguiu o livro, tenha uma boa leitura. Eu adorei ele, li em poucos dias.

**Sibby Meyer:** Senti falta de seus comentários, como vai? Ora se ela não aceitou a lua de mel, ate a pessoa mais inocente desse mundo aceitaria... com um homem desses.... a Bella só não aceitou como pediu bis.

**Eva Morgana Potter****: **Até que enfim alguém que já conhecia, é uma raridade. Bom, Edward e Bella estão em todas, não?

**Isa Masen: **Bom, ai está o casamento. Foi bem doido, e engraçado, e essa lua de mel também. Espero que tenha gostado.

**B Meyer: **A chegada do Emmet é anunciada no próximo capitulo, mas ele só aparece no 16. A Bella vai mudar tudo, vai assumir o controle total da fortaleza Cullen, ate os soldados vão ser súditos e fazer de tudo para agradá-la... pobre Edward... tudo vai mudar, a decoração... Eu acho que é pélvis. Ahh o Edward sabe que com ele ninguém pode, por isso não ligou muito para os sentimentos do Jasper... ele sabia que não é realmente forte. o Jasper é um guerreiro, a verdadeira vontade dele é travar guerras não construir família. sacas? No capitulo 12? O Edward ficou irritado porque ela já tinha começado a fazer mudanças na casa dele, sem permissão alguma... já tinha ate feito a Rosálie ''implicar'' com algumas ordens dele. Não posso falar o que a Bella diz para Victoria, é uma conversa muito breve, mas eu adoro... De vez em quando eu prefiro o Duncan que o Edward. Sim, aquilo que dizem da Bella com o tio dela é pura mentira, maldade do povo... o tio Berton aparece no fim da historia, e vai casar eles de novo. O Demetri só aparece para morrer, eu amo o jeito que ele morre. O Emmet é bem justo nessa hora. Ahh que legal, minha coleção de twilight ta completa, graças a deus, antes do livro sair eu já comprava, a moça da livraria bastava me olhar para adivinhar o que eu queria. Bom, é um pouco caro mesmo esse livro, mas vale a pena.


	17. Chapter 15

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Edward sempre se viu como um homem prático. Sabia que era obstinado, e que também não gostava de mudanças, mas não considerava nenhuma dessas duas peculiaridades como um defeito em seu caráter. Gostava que seus dias sempre seguissem a mesma rígida rotina. Acreditava que ma previsibilidade havia segurança e conforto. Como líder de um domínio tão vasto, era imperativo manter a ordem e a disciplina. Sem um plano estruturado para cada dia, reinaria o caos.

Ah, o caos! Aquela palavra fez que Edward se lembrasse da sua doce e delicada esposa. Embora não chegasse a expressar sua opinião em voz alta ante ela Edward pensava que Bella outorgava um novo significado à palavra "confusão". Só Deus sabia como sua vida havia se tornado caótica e imprevisível desde que tomara a decisão de casar-se com aquela mulher. Admitia, mas é obvio que somente para ele mesmo, que seu matrimônio fora a primeira coisa pouco prática que tivera feito na vida.

Edward realmente tinha acreditado que poderia prosseguir com sua rotina sem que houvesse interrupções. Também tinha pensado que seria capaz de ignorar Isabella tão impecavelmente bem como fazia antes de fazerem aqueles votos que agora os atavam E estava completamente equivocado em ambas as crenças.

Bella era muito mais teimosa do que ele tinha pensado. Essa era a única desculpa que Edward podia encontrar para explicar a forma ostensiva como ela desrespeitava sua posição.

Edward odiava as mudanças, e uma parte de sua mente estava totalmente convencida de que Bella sabia disso. Sua esposa lhe lançava olhares cheios de inocência quando lhe pedia que cessasse em suas constantes interferências, e logo seguia adiante, tranqüilamente, dispondo-se a trocar alguma outra coisa.

Oh, sua bela esposa continuava mostrando-se muito tímida quando ele estava por perto. Pelo menos fingia. Ruborizava-se com uma enorme facilidade. Edward só precisava olhá-la em silencia durante uns instantes para obter uma reação imediata por parte dela. Isso o intrigava, mas ele não questionava a respeito desse seu obvio constrangimento. Mas quando ele não estava prestando atenção, então Isabella fazia o que queria.

As mudanças que foram sendo instituídos pouco a pouco por Isabella nem sequer eram sutis. A mudança mais simples de todas, em comparação as outras, tinha sido a mudança radical feita na sala de jantar. Sem pedir permissão a Edward, Bella tinha ordenado tirar a precária plataforma. A velha mesa cheia de manhas e arranhões tinha sido levada a torre dos soldados, e uma nova mesa, menor e impoluta, fora encomendada ao carpinteiro, mais uma vez sem pedir permissão a Edward.

Bella levava os criados a loucura com seus ataques de limpeza. Os criados, provavelmente, pensavam que Bella não estava em seu juízo, embora ninguém declarasse tal coisa ante seu senhor. Mesmo assim, Edward também se dava conta de que todos se apressavam a obedecer as ordens de Isabella, como se comprazer a sua senhora fosse a meta mais importante de suas vidas.

Os pisos haviam sido esfregados; as paredes, pintadas e decoradas. Novos juncos, com aroma suspeito de rosas, forravam o chão. Um gigantesco estandarte, cuja a cor predominante era azul-pavão, pendia em cima da lareira agora, e Bella tinha colocado duas cadeiras de espaldar alto bem em frente ao fogo. A sala imitava o quarto da torre, em certos aspectos. Bella havia diminuído o tamanho do salão, criando varias áreas onde as pessoas poderiam sentar. Por que alguém se sentaria na sala era uma questão alem da compreensão de Edward. Muito embora parecesse convidativo, o salão era apenas um lugar onde as pessoas tomavam as refeições, e talvez um lugar onde ficavam em pé diante do fogo. Ninguém deva passar muito tempo ali. Mas sua esposa não parecia capaz de entender esse simples fato, e transformou o salão do castelo em um ambiente que convidava a preguiça.

Edward também tinha reparado que agora os soldados sempre se asseguravam que suas botas estavam limpas antes de entrar na sala. Não sabia se isso o comprazia ou não. Ah, ate seus homens estavam inclinando-se ante os desejos de Isabella.

Os cães tinham demonstrado ser o maior desafio que Bella teve que enfrentar. Ela sempre os arrastava para o andar de baixo, mas os cães sempre estavam retornando à sala. Mas Bella também tinha conseguido resolver aquele problema. Assim que descobriu quem o ''chefe'' da matilha, Bella o convenceu de que descesse pela escada atraindo-o com um pedaço de carne, e dessa maneira os outros o seguiram. Logo os proibiu o acesso a escada.

Ninguém mais jogava os ossos por cima do ombro depois de comer. Jasper explicou a Edward como Bella se levantou de seu assento na cabeceira da mesa e explicou as coisas, lhes falando com uma grande doçura, que a partir de agora todos iriam comer como homens civilizados, caso contrario não comeriam absolutamente nada. Os homens não se queixaram. Todos pareciam achar-se desejosos de comprazer Bella.

Sim, agora Isabella era mais de tigresa que uma gatinha. Se pensasse que alguém da servidão lhe mostrasse falta de respeito com algum Cullen, ela lhe dava um sermão.

Pensar nisso fez que Edward se desse conta de que também estava sendo dominado. Sua esposa se mostrava um pouco mais dócil e tímida com ele, mas eram muitas as ocasiões em que deixava claro o que pensava a respeito de algo. Bella sempre estava colocando sugestões nas opiniões de seu marido. Edward se lembrou de um incidente que acontecera no dia anterior, quando Isabella estava escutando uma conversa de Edward com Jasper sobre o rei Guilherme e seus dois irmãos, Roberto e Henrique. Logo que Jasper saiu da sala, Bella disse a Edward que se sentia bastante preocupada com os irmãos do rei. Falando em um tom de que emanava autoridade, disse-lhe que nenhum dos dois irmãos tinham recebido terras e responsabilidades suficientes.

Bella não sabia do que estava falando, naturalmente. Como uma mulher podia chegar a entender política? Então Edward dedicou, pacientemente, algum tempo a fazê-la ver que ao irmão mais velho, Roberto, tinha recebido nada menos que Normandia, pelo amor de Deus, a qual era um tesouro muito maior que a Inglaterra, e que Roberto já tinha demonstrado sua falta de responsabilidade deixando submetida aquela terra a seu irmão em troca de moedas suficientes para que ele pudesse ir a cruzada.

Bella não deu ouvidos a esse argumento ilógico, insistindo que ele mesmo agia exatamente como o rei Guilherme porque mantinha os próprios irmãos sob suas asas e não permitia que nenhum deles tomasse nenhuma decisão. Repreendeu-o depois, explicando sua preocupação de que tanto Edmund quanto Jasper passassem a se sentir tão inquietos quanto os dois irmãos do rei.

Edward terminou a tomando em seus braços a beijou. Foi a única maneira que encontrou para tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça de Isabella. Também era um algo muito satisfatório.

Edward dizia a si mesmo pelo menos dez vezes ao dia que não devia se incomodar com os problemas cotidianos da família. Tinha um trabalho muito mais importante para pensar. Sim porque seu dever era transformar os homens em temíveis guerreiros.

Por essa razão tentava manter distância de seus irmãos, sua irmã e, muito especialmente, de sua teimosa e indisciplinada esposa. Mesmo que se afastasse dos problemas domésticos, porem, não era possível se afastar dos problemas que Isabella representava. Edward vivia ocupado tentando protegê-la.

Para falar a verdade, todos os homens de Edward alternavam-se no trabalho de salvar a vida de Bella. Ela nunca tinha dirigido uma única palavra de agradecimento a nenhum deles, mas Edward sabia que isso não se devia por sua esposa ser mal educada. Não, a verdade era muito pior: Bella simplesmente não se dava conta de que o fato de ser tão impulsiva sempre estava expondo-a a um perigo atrás de outro.

Uma tarde, Bella tinha tanta pressa em chegar aos estábulos que tinha passado correndo frente a uma fileira de soldado quando estavam praticando com seus arcos e flechas. Uma flecha lhe passou roçando a nuca. O pobre soldado que tinha disparado a flecha caiu de joelhos imediatamente. Graças a seu breve encontro com a esposa de Edward, foi incapaz de acertar seu alvo com as flechas durante todo o resto do dia. Bella nem sequer se deu conta do perigo que corria. Apressou-se a seguir seu caminho, sem perceber caos que tinha criado.

Os incidentes que aconteciam a ponto de terminar em tragédia eram muito numerosos para que Edward pudesse contá-los. Estava começando a temer o relatório que Jacob lhe dava toda noite. Seu fiel vassalo parecia sentir-se cada vez mais exausto com seus deveres. Embora Jacob nunca se queixasse, Edward estava seguro de que preferiria uma boa batalha a vida ou morte, em vez de ter que ficar sempre detrás da esposa de seu senhor.

Edward levou um bom tempo para descobrir a razão por sua esposa, agora, está tão confiante e sem medo de nada. A razão também era muito simples. E o satisfazia imensamente. Bella fora uma criança tranqüila e calada que sempre tentava passar o mais desapercebida possível. A mãe de Isabella tinha protegido a filha de seu pai e seu irmão, mas os dois anos que Bella passou vivendo só com Caius depois da morte de sua mãe foram anos realmente muito cruéis e cheios de dor para ela. Bella tinha aprendido rapidamente a não rir ou chorar, assim como também a não mostrar ira ou presença de ânimo, porque se fizesse tal coisa atraia a atenção para ela.

Embora os anos que passara com seu tio Berton foram um autêntico presente do céu, Edward duvidava que Isabella tenha se comportado como uma jovem normal, mesmo naquela época. Viver com um sacerdote teria ensinado-a a ser ainda mais reservada e protetora de si. Edward não acreditava que Bella fizera muitas travessuras quando tinha que cuidar de um ancião, o qual provavelmente dependia dela muito mais do que Bella dependia dele.

Bella tinha aprendido com seu tio a arte de controlar-se. Edward sabia que o sacerdote só estava tentado ajudá-la a sobreviver. O tio Berton lhe ensinou como ocultar suas emoções a seu irmão, dando por certo que Isabella não demoraria para voltar para ele. Nem Bella nem seu tio esperavam que a visita fosse prolongar-se durante anos. Por essa razão, Bella tinha vivido consumida pelo temor de que Caius chegasse a qualquer momento na porta de seu tio para levar-la de volta a sua casa. Com o medo tinha chegado à cautela. Agora que Bella se sentia a salvo, tudo parecia lhe estar permitido.

Edward compreendia Bella melhor do que ela mesma. Sua esposa parecia desastrada, mas a pura e simples verdade era que tinha tanta pressa para fazer o que antes não podia, queria saborear tudo que lhe era novo, que acabava não tendo tempo para preocupações . Esse dever era de seu marido.

O que Edward não conseguia entender eram seus próprios sentimentos para com sua esposa. Ele tinha ido à fortaleza de Caius para fazer Isabella cativa. Seu plano se limitava à vingança, olho por olho. E essa tinha sido razão suficiente.

Até que ela o aqueceu os pés.

Nesse momento tudo tinha mudado. Então Edward soube, com uma certeza que não podia negar, que de agora em diante ambos estariam unidos. Ele já nunca poderia deixá-la partir. Não bastasse isso, acabou casando-se com ela.

Na manhã seguinte o exército de Caius tinha saído das terras dos Cullen.

A cada dia Edward encontrava uma nova razão para ter tomado sua nada prática decisão de casar-se com Bella. Sim, queria utilizar a parte mais lógica de sua mente para lhes proporcionar uma razão aos sentimentos que estavam dentro de seu coração.

Na segunda-feira concluiu que se casou com Isabella porque queria que ela tivesse um refúgio para se sentir a salvo, um lugar que pudesse viver sem ter medo de nada. Aquele ato de bondade dela lhe salvar a vida merecia uma recompensa àquela altura

Na terça-feira mudou de idéia, decidiu que se casou com Bella porque queria deitar-se com ela. Sim, o desejo era uma razão suficientemente boa.

Na quarta-feira mudou de idéia novamente, decidindo que tinha unido sua vida a de Isabella porque ela era frágil e ele era forte. Isabella era igual a um vassalo, e embora não se ajoelhasse a ele para jurar fidelidade, Edward continuava tendo o dever de protegê-la. E dessa maneira, a compaixão era a verdadeira razão para o casamento.

Então chegou a quinta-feira, e com ela vinha outra súbita revelação. Edward tinha se casado com Isabella não só para protegê-la, mas também para lhe demonstrar quão valiosa era em realidade. Os primeiros anos passados com Caius tinham sido anos verdadeiramente cruéis. A sua doce e delicada esposa tinha aprendido que não tinha valor algum. Caius maltratava-a durante dois anos, e logo a enviou para seu tio Berton para que lhe fizesse uma visita. Era óbvio, ate para Edward, que Caius se esquecera da existência de Isabella. Era a única razão que ele podia encontrar para explicar o fato de que Bella tivesse vivido durante quase dez anos com o sacerdote. Quando deu seu sobrenome a Isabella, Edward, na realidade, estava lhe mostrando o quanto ela era valiosa.

Infelizmente, aquela razão, assim como as outra, não conseguiu se manter razoável ate o dia seguinte.

Edward fechava os olhos à verdade. Estava realmente convencido de que seria capaz de fazer o amor apaixonadamente com Isabella cada noite para logo esquecer sua presença durante o dia. Aquilo lhe soava perfeitamente razoável. Depois de tudo, ele tinha conseguido separar-se de sua família. Era o senhor daquelas terras e era o irmão. Nenhum desses dois deveres entrava em conflito um com o outro. Sim, não parecia muito difícil. Isabella tinha conseguido ganhar seu coração, mas isso não significava que ela fosse a afetar sua maneira de viver.

A verdade esteve perseguindo-o durante toda a semana, tão irritante como os primeiros murmúrios do trovão. A tarde da sexta-feira, só duas semanas depois do dia que Edward tinha casado com Bella, a verdade estalou. Violentamente.

.

.

.

Edward acabava de retornar ao pátio superior quando o grito de Edmond atraiu sua atenção. Voltou-se a tempo de ver Bella indo para os estábulos. As portas da cavalariça se achavam totalmente abertas. Sileno se soltara. O animal galopava na direção Isabella, com a cabeça baixa e os cascos retumbando sobre o chão. O enorme corcel iria esmagá-la.

O encarregado dos estábulos corria atrás do cavalo, com um bridão em suas mãos. Jacob vinha logo atrás dele. Ambos estavam gritando advertências a Bella, mas Edward concluiu que o estrépito do galopar do corcel tinha afogado o som dos gritos, já que sua esposa nem sequer chegou a olhar entorno dela.

Tinha certeza que Bella iria morrer.

- Não! - O grito surgiu das profundidades mais recônditas da alma de Edward, e sentiu como se lhe estivessem arrancando o coração do peito. Só podia pensar em chegar até Bella e protegê-la.

Todo mundo estava correndo para Isabella, tentando salvá-la. E nem sequer havia necessidade disso.

Bella não se deu conta do caos que a rodeava. Mantinha sua atenção concentrada em Sileno. Levava sua guloseima na mão, e se dispunha a ir visitar o corcel quando ele saiu dos estábulos e foi para ela. Bella entendeu que o animal estava impaciente por reunir-se com ela.

Sileno estava a ponto de matá-la. O pó revoou ao redor do rosto de Isabella quando o corcel se deteve bruscamente a um par de centímetros dela. Bella agitou a mão diante de sua face para dissipar a poeirada, e Sileno reagiu imediatamente lhe empurrando a face com o focinho. Bella supôs que o animal estava procurando seu açúcar.

Todos tinham ficado muito atônitos para que pudessem mover-se. Contemplaram como o enorme corcel arranhava o chão com os cascos e voltava a empurrar, suavemente, Bella. Ela riu encantada com aquela amostra de afeto, e finalmente estendeu a mão para que Sileno pudesse lhe lamber o açúcar.

Quando o corcel terminou com sua guloseima, Bella lhe deu uns tapinhas. Então viu James e Jacob imóveis há uns metros atrás do animal. Jacob se apoiava em James para não cair ao chão. Bella lhes sorriu.

- Teu ferimento volta a te incomodar, Jacob? Vejo-te um pouquinho pálido - disse.

Jacob sacudiu a cabeça de uma maneira francamente vigorosa. Bella se voltou para James, e então reparou no olhar com a que a estava observando.

- Meu cordeirinho por fim conseguiu quebrar porta? – perguntou - Levara não sei quanto tempo tentando.

Quando viu que James não lhe respondeu, Bella decidiu que Sileno tinha lhe dado um bom susto.

- Vem, Sileno, acredito que deixaste James um pouco nervoso - disse. Foi para o lado do animal, caminhando lentamente, e logo pôs-se a andar para os estábulos. Sileno se voltou, agora em vivo retrato da docilidade enquanto se dispunha a retornar a seu lar. A voz de Bella, cantarolando uma suave melodia, manteve à besta andando mansamente atrás dela.

Edward queria ir ate Isabella, e matá-la por ter tentando o matar de susto. Mas sabia que para isso teria que esperar um momento, ao menos até que suas pernas lhe permitissem voltar a andar.

Teve que apoiar-se na parede. As forças o tinham abandonado. Edward se sentia como um ancião com o coração frágil, e então reparou que Edmond parecia achar-se em ou estado muito similar ao dele. Seu irmão estava ajoelhado no chão. Edward sabia que não se encontrava assim por escolha própria.

Jacob parecia ser o único que conservava o domínio de si mesmo. Caminhou ate Edward, assobiando suavemente. Edward sentiu vontade de matá-lo também. O vassalo colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Edward, no que provavelmente era um gesto de simpatia. Edward não tinha certeza se Jacob estava lhe oferecendo condolências pelo fato de estar casado com Isabella, ou se o vassalo se limitava a expressar sua compreensão ante a cena que acabava de presenciar. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, Edward não apreciou muito a ação.

- Há uma coisa que faz tempo que tinha intenção de te dizer, Edward.

Jacob tinha falado em voz baixa, mas suas palavras ganharam a atenção do suserano imediatamente. Voltou-se fitando o braço sobre seu ombro com uma expressão de carranca para seu vassalo.

- Do que se trata? - quis saber.

- Tua esposa está decidida a montar Sileno - disse Jacob.

- Só quando eu estiver morto e não for capaz de presenciar esse fato! - rugiu Edward.

Jacob teve o descaramento de sorrir. Logo se virou, com a intenção de se esconder de Edward.

- Proteger a tua esposa é um autêntico desafio. Quando coloca algo em sua cabeça, não há maneira de detê-la.

- Estragou meu fiel cavalo! - exclamou Edward.

- Verdade – respondeu Jacob, sem poder evitar que a diversão saísse em sua voz - Estragou-o.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Deus, pensei que a perderia ... - Sua voz se converteu em um sussurro enrouquecido. Quando baixou o olhar para suas mãos, viu que ainda estava tremendo e em seguida voltou a enfurecer-se - Vou matá-la. Tu serás testemunha disso se assim o desejar.

Edward havia tornado a gritar. Jacob não se deixou intimidar por isso. O vassalo apoiou as costas na parede.

- Por que? - perguntou, sem que em sua voz houvesse nada mais que curiosidade.

- Isso melhoraria o teu dia - anunciou Edward .

Então Jacob pôs-se a rir.

- Não pretendia perguntar por que queria que presenciasse a morte de Isabella, barão. O que tinha intenção de lhes perguntar era por que queres matá-la.

A risada de Jacob não foi bem aceita por seu senhor.

- Tu gostarias mudar tua tarefa, e passar a ficar o dia todo carregando água, Jacob? - ameaçou-o – Acharia divertido levar um balde de água atrás do outro para a cozinha? Seria uma tarefa desafiadora de verdade para ti, Jacob?

A sugestão era realmente insultante para alguém como Jacob, e Edward pensou que seu vassalo se mostraria imediatamente contrito ante sua falta de respeito.

Jacob , entretanto, não pareceu sentir-se nada contrito.

- A missão é muito perigosa, barão –disse - Bastaria perguntar a Ansel quão perigoso é esse dever.

- Pode-se saber do que está falando?

- Outro dia teu escudeiro quase se afoga. Tinha subido até o alto do lance de degraus que leva a poço de água de chuva, quando de repente uma bola lhe atingiu nos ombros. Ansel perdeu o equilíbrio, claro, e ...

Edward levantou a mão exigindo silêncio. Não queria ouvir nenhuma palavra a mais daquela história. Fechou os olhos, rezando ao céu para que lhe desse paciência. Embora não conhecesse a totalidade da história, Edward tinha a sensação, instintiva, de que sua esposa se encontrava atrás do desafortunado acidente sofrido por Ansel. Ontem pela tarde também a tinha visto lhes ensinando um novo jogo as crianças.

Edmond foi reunir-se com o Edward e Jacob.

- O que é o que te parece tão divertido, Jacob? - perguntou o irmão de Edward, quem ainda se achava muito afetado pela quase ''morte'' de Isabella para que pudesse sentir graça de algo.

- Nosso senhor vai matar a sua esposa - respondeu Jacob

Edmond ficou imediatamente exasperado.

- Pelo amor de Deus - murmurou - Olhe o homem que nos manda. – Um sorriso foi estendendo-se lentamente por seu rosto antes de que acrescentasse - Ora, mas Edward não poderia matar nem mesmo um cordeirinho.

Demônios, aquilo era humilhante! Edmond obviamente tinha ouvido como Isabella chamava de "seu cordeirinho" o corcel de Edward. Provavelmente todos tinham ouvido, e se não o tinham feito, certamente Edmond o diria.

- Parece, Jacob, que nossa cativa se converteu em captora.

- Não estou disposto para tuas adivinhações, Edmond - murmurou Edward.

- Tampouco estás disposto para admitir amas Isabella. Olhe teu estado, irmão, e a verdade te atingirá entre os olhos.

Edmond sacudiu a cabeça, deu meia volta e se afastou andando lentamente.

- É muito fácil amar Isabella, barão - comentou Jacob quando voltaram a estar sós.

- Fácil? Tão fácil como engolir uma maça inteira de uma só vez.

Não se pareciam em nada um com o outro. Edward era tão rígido como o tronco de uma velha árvore, enquanto Isabella era tão mutável e caprichosa como o vento.

E ele não tinha mais escolhas... a parti do momento em que ela a tinha tocado os pés. Edward sabia disso agora. Meu Deus, ele a amava!

- Não consentirei que o caos se aproprie de minha vida - disse Edward, fazendo aquela proclamação como se fosse o mais fervente dos juramentos.

- Possivelmente, com o tempo, tu te acostumarás...

- Quando Isabella for muito velha para que possa levantar-se da cama - interrompeu-o Edward - Então voltarei a ter paz.

- A paz pode ser aborrecida –comentou Jacob com um sorriso - Tua esposa deu uma nova vida a seu lar, Edward.

Jacob pretendia apaziguá-lo com aquele argumento, mas a maneira em que Edward estava franzindo o cenho, o fez chegar à conclusão de que seu plano não estava dando nenhum resultado. Possivelmente isso devia ao fato de seu senhor ter acabado de descobrir o quanto sua esposa era importante para ele de verdade. Se a situação realmente era essa, Jacob decidiu que seu barão não tinha acolhido com muito gosto aquela revelação.

Optando por deixar Edward a sós com seus próprios pensamentos, Jacob se desculpou com uma reverência e se foi.

Edward agradeceu a solidão. Continuava revendo a cena em que seu corcel corria na direção de sua afável esposinha, sabendo que jamais esqueceria o horror que tinha sido aquela cena enquanto vivesse.

Bella tinha capturado seu cavalo da mesma maneira em que o tinha capturado a ele. Edward por fim encontrou seu primeiro sorriso quando tomou consciência da proeza que Isabella acabava de fazer. Edmond tinha razão. Bella tinha passado a ser a captora, porque agora era a proprietária de seu coração.

A verdade trouxe consigo uma nova e surpreendente força, e de repente Edward se sentiu como se acabasse de terminar um jejum de quarenta dias. Já não teria que continuar ignorando Isabella por mais tempo. Sim, agora iria desfrutar-se de sua esposa.

Além disso, admitiu, já estava na hora de que tomasse conta da situação.

Dispôs-se a ir atrás de sua esposa, pensando que primeiro brigaria um pouco e logo a beijaria. Ainda estava zangado. A culpa era única e exclusivamente dela, é obvio. Era Isabella que fazia que seu coração começasse a palpitar desenfreadamente. Tinha-o deixado apavorado. Edward não gostava de nada aquela sensação. Tampouco estava acostumado a amar.

Então outro grito o deteve. Fergus, o soldado que tinha o cargo de vigiar o lado sul da fortaleza, anunciou que um visitante estava se aproximando da fortaleza. Pelos tinja exibidos no estandarte que ondeava sob a brisa, o sentinela anunciava que o barão Emmet e seu séquito desejavam que lhe permitisse entrar na fortaleza.

Era tudo o que Edward precisava para que seu dia se tornasse absolutamente negro. Maldição, tinha enviado um mensageiro a Emmet com a explicação completa e detalhada do estado de Rosalie. Logo tinha dado por certo que Emmet enviaria um mensageiro dizendo que aceitava anular o contrato. Obviamente, Emmet se incomodou em percorrer tal distância, para resolver algum problema antes de anular o casamento.

Demônios, agora teria que ser diplomático! E Rosalie provavelmente recairia em sua loucura quando se inteirasse que seu noivo tinha vindo visitá-los.

Edward era consciente que, possivelmente, estava chegando a conclusões muito precipitadas. Emmet era um velho amigo. Podia haver muitas razões para a visita do barão. Deus, Bella realmente estava afetando-o mais do que ele imaginara. Agora, inclusive, estava começando a adquirir seus defeitos.

Bella também tinha o dom de afetar sua concentração. Só dois dias antes, Edward estava dando uma ordem muito importante a seus homens quando sua esposa tinha cruzado sua linha de visão. De repente Edward se encontrou contemplando o delicado rebolado dos quadris de Isabella enquanto ela passava ante ele, e se esqueceu por completo da ordem que estava dando.

Aquela lembrança fez Edward sorrir. Os soldados ficaram olhando-o com uma expressão de expectativa e ali estava ele, sem ter nem a mais remota idéia do que estava ordenando a eles, e provavelmente parecendo bastante estúpido, até que Jasper decidiu intervir e lhe recordou qual era o tema que discutiam.

Fergus voltou a gritar, o que acabou com as lembranças de Edward. O suserano da fortaleza, então, deu a ordem de que deixassem o barão Emmet entrar

Bella estava saindo dos estábulos quando Edward a interceptou. Sem lhe dirigir nenhuma saudação, Edward deu sua ordem com a máxima brutalidade possível.

- Rosalie está lá dentro, Isabella - disse-lhe - .Vá avisá-la que o barão Emmet está aqui. E diga para comparecer ao jantar.

Bella arregalou os olhos ante as assombrosas novidades de Edward.

- Por que ele está aqui, Edward? Tu o convidastes?

- Não, não o convidei- respondeu Edward, irritado ao ver que Bella não recolhia imediatamente as saias e colocado-se a correr para fazer o que lhe havia pedido. Encontrava-se o bastante perto dela para que pudesse beijá-la, e aquele súbito pensamento bastou para consumi-lo por completo - E agora faz o que te disse, esposa.

- Sempre faço o que me diz - respondeu Isabella com um sorriso, dando meia volta e pondo-se a andar em direção ao castelo – Bom tarde para ti também, Edward - acrescentou por cima do ombro.

Edward supôs que se tratava de um comentário totalmente sem respeito com o qual Bella pretendia lhe recordar sua falta de maneiras, e lamentou que não tivesse tempo para estrangulá-la um pouquinho até que a deixasse inconsciente.

- Isabella.

Ela se deteve logo que ele a chamou, mas não deu a volta e continuou de costas para o marido

- Vem aqui.

Bella obedeceu.

- Sim, Edward ? - perguntou.

Edward pigarreou limpando a garganta, franziu o cenho e logo disse:

- Boa tarde.

Edward se surpreendeu, não era aquilo que ele planejava falar. A expressão irada de Edward ficou ainda mais profunda quando Bella sorriu. Então ele a tomou subitamente entre seus braços e a beijou.

A princípio Bella ficou muito perplexa para que pudesse responder. Edward nunca a tinha beijado durante o dia. Pelo contrario, sempre a ignorava. Entretanto, agora não a estava ignorando. Não, porque a estava beijando com uma grande energia, e além disso, em um lugar onde qualquer um que passasse por ali poderia vê-los.

O beijo tampouco era delicado, mas sim apaixonadamente excitante. Então Edward se separou justo quando Bella estava começando a acostumar-se a aquela nova experiência.

Logo Edward lhe sorriu.

- Não volte a chamar meu cavalo de cordeirinho - disse-lhe - Entendeste-me?

Bella elevou o olhar para Edward, parecia sentir-se bastante confusa e começava a ruborizar-se. Antes que seus lábios pudessem articular uma resposta, Edward se afastou dela. Bella recolheu as saias e pôs-se a correr detrás dele. Agarrou-lhe a mão, detendo-o com seu contato, e quando ele se voltou para olhá-la, Isabella viu que ainda estava sorrindo.

- Estás doente, Edward? - perguntou-lhe Bella, com o medo ressonando em sua voz.

- Não.

- E então por que está sorrindo dessa maneira? - quis saber ela.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Isabella, faz o favor de ir dizer a Rosalie que Emmet acaba de chegar - disse.

- O favor? - perguntou Bella. Parecia haver ficado atônita – Pediu-me que faça o favor de...

- Faz o que te ordenei, Isabella - disse Edward.

Ela assentiu, mas não se moveu. Bella se limitou a permanecer onde estava enquanto via como Edward se afastava dela. Sentia-se muito aturdida para voltar a ir atrás dele. Edward sempre tinha sido enormemente previsível, e agora estava mudando. Isabella retorceu as mãos enquanto espessava a preocupar-se por isso. Se fosse um caloroso dia do verão, teria acreditado que o sol tinha cozido os miolos de seu marido. Mas dado que era janeiro, e fazia mais frio que no purgatório, Bella não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma desculpa aceitável para aquela súbita mudança na atitude de seu marido.

Necessitava de tempo para pensar. Bella suspirou, tentou apagar de sua mente a insólita conduta de seu marido e se apressou em ir em busca de Rosalie.

Tratar de expulsar de seus pensamentos sobre Edward não era algo fácil.

Rosalie ajudou Bella a esquecer os pensamentos sobre seu marido. A irmã mais nova de Edward estava em seu dormitório. Sentada na beira da cama, estava trançando o cabelo.

- Temos companhia, Rosalie - Anunciou Bella jovialmente.

Rosalie ficou muito contente até que soube quem era a companhia.

- Não sairei deste quarto até que ele vá embora - gritou - Edward me deu sua palavra. Como pôde pedir a Emmet que viesse?

Bella em seguida pôde ver quão assustada estava Rosalie. As mãos lhe caíram em cima do colo e seus ombros se encurvaram.

- Edward não convidou Emmet - disse-lhe - Não fique nervosa, Rosalie. Sabe que teu irmão não quebrará sua promessa. Porque na realidade tu sabes que te estou dizendo a verdade, não?.

Rosalie assentiu.

- Se me comportar como fiz quando chegou aqui - disse depois - , então Emmet talvez sinta-se tão enojado que irá embora imediatamente.

- Seria tolice - anunciou Bella, extinguindo a faísca de animação que se acendeu nos olhos de Rosalie - Com isso só conseguirá que Emmet pense que és digna de lástima. Poderia pensar que não te recuperaste do teu incidente - seguiu dizendo - . Procure estar o mais bonita que puder e lhe der a boas vindas respeitosamente, bom, então acredito que Emmet saberá que tua decisão está tomada e que simplesmente não quer te casar com ele. Além disso, é Edward quem terá que responder a Emmet e não tu, Rosalie.

- Mas Bella, não posso me apresentar para Emmet, simplesmente não posso - exclamou Rosalie - . Ele sabe o que me ocorreu. Morreria de vergonha.

- OH, pelo amor do céu! - respondeu Isabella tratando de parecer muito exasperada. Internamente, consumia-se de pena por Rosalie - Tu não tem culpa do que ocorreu, e isso Emmet já sabe.

Rosalie não pareceu sentir-se muito aliviada pelo argumento de Bella, por isso esta decidiu trocar um pouco de tema.

- Me diga o que ti lembras do barão Emmet. Que aspecto tem ele?

- Tem o cabelo negro e os olhos cor avelã, acredito - respondeu Rosalie, encolhendo-se de ombros.

- Então pensa que poderia ser bonito? - perguntou Bella.

- Não sei.

- É amável?

- Os barões não são amáveis - replicou Rosalie.

- Por que não? - perguntou Bella, indo ate ela e começando a lhe trançar novamente os cabelos.

- Não têm nenhuma necessidade de ser - respondeu Rosalie - . E o que pode importar que Emmet seja agradável à vista ou não, Bella? - perguntou a sua vez, tentando voltar-se para elevar o olhar para sua amiga.

- Fique quieta, ou do contrário a trança ficará torcida - respondeu Bella - . Só sentia curiosidade.

- Não posso descer - disse Rosalie. Então pôs-se a chorar. Isabella não estava muito certa do que deveria fazer.

- Não tem por que ficar com medo, Rosalie - disse-lhe finalmente – Edward te deu sua palavra, a única coisa que ele está pedindo é para juntar-se a nós no jantar. Não custa nada agradar teu irmão e encarar essa noite com o barão Emmet.

Bella teve que seguir argumentando durante um bom momento, mas finalmente conseguiu fazer Rose mudar de idéia.

- Estará lá comigo? Estará a meu lado em todo momento? - perguntou Rosalie .

- Pois claro que estarei - prometeu Bella - . Recorda, Rosalie, que juntas podemos fazer frente a qualquer provocação.

Rosalie assentiu, e Isabella tratou de animá-la um pouco.

- Acho que a trança ficou mal feita- disse - Terá que refazer, e assim que terminar troque de vestido. Eu vou organizar o jantar e me arrumar.

Isabella deu um tapinha no ombro da irmã de Edward, e então viu que suas mãos tremiam. Sabia que isso era devido a Rosálie, que estava muito transtornada e pouco preparada para aquela noite.

Sorriu ate fechar a porta atrás de si. Depois sua preocupação voltou a transparecer. Bella rezou pedindo um milagre, rezou para ter coragem.

**Fim do capitulo.

* * *

**

**Bom, agora ele sabe que ama ela, e foi preciso ele achar que a perderia para descobrir isso. Ainda bem que o Edmond o ajudou a abrir os olhos, não? No próximo capitulo é a Bella que vai acordar para a vida e descobrir que ama o marido. Legal, né? Descobrir que ama o MARIDO. Ultima moda de Páris, bein. E também vai ter Emmet e Rose.**

**O Edward concluiu que ele estava preso a Bella desde o momento em que ela aqueceu os pés dele? Vou sair aquecendo pés por ai, quando virem no jornal que uma doida ta aquecendo pés, não se perguntem quem é.**

**Bom, perdão por não ter postado ontem, eu acabei terminando muito tarde, porque sai com a mamis de novo. **

**Bom, eu sei que fiquei sem postar ontem, mas eu tenho uma péssima noticia. Talvez eu fique sem postar amanhã e na segunda também, mas eu vou me explicar. Amanhã é o niver do meu pai, e talvez venha muita gente para cá, não vou conseguir ficar no computador e falando com meus tios e tias [sendo que eu odeio essas reuniões de família, sempre sou a garçonete e nunca me pagam nada, é exploração]. E na segunda-feira, eu vou refazer a definitiva do meu cabelo, é a segunda vez e já passou da hora faz tempo de fazer o retoque, tipo, eu fiz três dias antes do meu niver, em março, e a ''definitiva'' tem que ser feita de seis em seis meses, eu acho. Mas eu tenho sorte de meu cabelo ser liso, só faço para diminuir o volume, porque céus, eu tenho mais cabelo que o mundo tem gente. É impressionante. O problema é que eu demoro o dia inteiro no salão fazendo isso, tipo eu cheguei as sete da manhã e sai as onze da noite, sendo que não sai nem para almoçar. Me desejem sorte, pois sobreviver vai ser difícil.**

**Ai está o capitulo. Beijinhos.**

**Pandora: **Obrigada, Babaloo já está ótima, uma verdadeira pimentinha. Bom, a Bella vai fazer barbaridades... e o Edward também não é santo não.

**Ana Krol: **Bom, se prepare, que aquela foi apenas a primeira noite deles, se não estou enganada, no capitulo 17, tem mais uma vez, é bem doido eles vão fazer no lago parece... Boa viagem, e mudança também.

**Fábia Santiago: **Sim, a Bella vai ficar bem ''mimada'', mas com um marido desses, ate eu... Bom, perdão por não ter postado ontem, mas aqui está um novo.

**Alekamasenhp****:**Sim, já pediu bis... o Edward vai ter que provar que é guerreiro de verdade para agüentar a Bella. O Laurente só vai ser importante no capitulo 18. Então dá para esquecer um pouquinho dele, mas... Sim, minha filha/irmã/sobrinha se chama babaloo, uma poddle toy 0, é pequeninha e muito fofa, sou apaixonada por ela. *-*

**Hebe:** Sim, a Bella ta cheia de fogo, mas com o Edward ate que se pode entender, não? Bom, não pude postar ontem, perdão.

**Sibby Meyer:** Tudo, eu entendo você não ter comentado, eu nunca tenho tempo de comentar também, e essa semana foi bem agitada para mim. Bom, foi nesse capitulo que ele descobriu, graças ao Edmund por alguma razão, mas é 17 que ele se declara.

**Angel Cullen McFellou****:** O Caius, ele ainda vai aparecer muito, e ele vai usar esse casamento a favor dele, acredite. Bom, coitado do Edward mesmo. E do Edmond tbm, ele só é maltratado pela Bella, e ele gosta muito dela. Mas muita coisa vai acontecer ainda....

**Isa Masen:** Oie, sim, a Bella é taradona.... mas ela fica pior depois =D

**Alice C:** Também amo historias épicas, eu espero que você curta essa. Boa leitra.

**Isa Stream:** O Edward vai ser bonzinha com a Bella, ele vai ficar um verdadeiro bobo apaixonado. Aiuhaiuhsa.

**Hitsugaya Nanami****:** Ohh que bom que você gostou. É um prazer dividir essa historia com vocês, eu amei e acho que todo mundo tem o mesmo direito, certo? Compre o livro sim, é muito legal o original. Sim essa Bella e esse Edward estão concorrendo com o Emmet e a Rose [de twilight mesmo] para ver quem ganha o premio de casal mais tarado. Laurent padre é diferente, eu sei, mas achei que ele cairia bem no papel.


	18. Chapter 16

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Depois de dar as instruções apropriadas a Gerty sobre como organizar o jantar, Bella subiu para o quarto da torre. Tinham passado duas semanas desde que Edward derrubara a porta, e uma semana desde que esta tinha sido reconstruída. A nova porta não tinha aros, o que fazia Bella sempre sorrir ante aquela mudança cada vez que reparava nela. Edward devia ter dado a ordem como uma precaução para que assim Bella não pudesse voltar a trancar a porta deixando-o fora do quarto.

Bella olhou todos os seus vestidos e escolheu uma túnica interna feminina de linho azul-pavão. O novo vestido, que ia ate os tornozelos, caia-lha perfeitamente bem e permitia um contraste bonito com a sobretúnica cor de creme ate os joelhos que ela acrescentara.

Escovou os cabelos durante muito tempo, ate que eles se encaracolaram sobre a curva de seus seios. Como ainda havia muito tempo antes do jantar, sentou-se na cama e trançou três longas fitas azuis, fazendo um belo cinto. Depois pendurou a trança em torno da cintura, mas deixou-a solta o suficiente para que se apoiasse levemente nos quadris, como era a moda, de acordo com Rosalie, que sabia muito mais sobre moda que Bella. Completou o traje colocando o pequeno punhal que usava para cortar carne dentro da ala extra na trança que ela tinha preparado com tanto esforço.

Assim que terminou de se arrumar, desejou ter um espelho para que pudesse ver que aspecto tinha, e logo decidiu que era uma amostra de muita vaidade por sua parte querer uma extravagância tão desnecessária.

Bella já tinha começado a descer pela escada que conduzia ao quarto de Rosalie, quando de repente se viu detida por uma súbita preocupação. O barão Emmet a trataria como a esposa de Edward ou como à irmã de Caius? Bem sabia Deus que o barão tinha razões mais que suficientes para odiar Caius. O irmão de Isabella tinha destruído o futuro de Emmet com Rosalie. Descarregaria o barão Emmet sobre ela a ira que sentia?

Bella imaginou uma cena terrível após outra. Quando imaginou o barão Emmet apertando-lhe a garganta, obrigou-se a se acalmar. Estava com medo, era verdade, mas esse medo a ajudou a manter a compostura. Bella procurou manter uma expressão serena. Disse consigo, que tinha passado por encontros mais desagradáveis. Esse pensamento lhe deu força. Além do mais, por mais horroroso que fosse o tratamento de Emmet com ela, Edward não o deixaria machucá-la.

Rosalie já tinha terminado de arrumar-se quando Isabella finalmente chamou a sua porta. A irmã mais nova de Edward usava uma túnica cor rosa em cima de um vestido de um tom rosa mais suave, e tinha trançado os cabelos para logo recolhê-los em cima de sua cabeça formando uma coroa. Bella a achou muito bonita.

- Rose, pombinha, estás esplêndida - disse-lhe.

Rosalie sorriu.

- Chama-me coisas muito engraçadas, como se eu fosse mais jovem que tu, quando sabes perfeitamente que sou quase dois anos mais velha.

- Essa não é maneira de agradecer um cumprimento - explicou-lhe Bella, ignorando o aviso de sua diferença de idade que acabava de lhe fazer Rosalie. Depois de tudo, Rosalie podia ter mais anos que ela, mas Bella se sentia muito mais conhecedora do mundo.

- Obrigado por me dizer que estou esplêndida - disse Rosalie - Tu sempre estás muito formosa, Bella. Esta noite leva as cores de Edward. Meu irmão não poderá tirar os olhos de ti nem um só instante.

- Edward provavelmente nem sequer dará conta de que me encontro na sala - replicou Bella a sua vez.

- OH, é claro que se dará conta - predisse Rosalie com um sorriso - . Ainda não adoçaste um pouco essa tua atitude para seu marido?.

Rosalie tratou de sentar-se na cama, como se dispusera de todo o tempo no mundo para manter aquela discussão. Bella se apressou a agarrar sua mão e começou a puxá-la para a porta.

- Nunca sei o que é o que tenho que sentir por teu irmão - admitiu assim que Rosalie esteve andando junto a ela - Um minuto finjo que nosso casamento vai funcionar como ambos queremos , e no seguinte tenho certeza que Edward gostaria de se livrar de mim. Não sou tola, Rosalie. Compreende porque teu irmão casou comigo.

- Para vingar-se de teu irmão? - perguntou Rosalie, franzindo o cenho.

- Vê? Tu também reparaste nesse detalhe - exclamou Bella.

Isabella nem percebeu que Rosalie fez uma pergunta em vez de limitar-se a expressar uma certeza. Rosalie pensou que deveria explicar-se de uma maneira mais clara, porque realmente não acreditava que Edward fosse capaz de recorrer a uma medida tão extrema só para vingar-se, mas então Bella começou a falar de novo, perturbando sua concentração.

- Pensar que Edward se acostumaria a me ter por esposa seria uma vão esperança, e sei que de todas maneiras isso é temporário. O rei sem dúvida exigirá que a igreja anule nosso matrimônio.

Rosalie assentiu. Ela também tinha pensado naquela possibilidade.

- Ouvi Edmund dizer a Jasper que nosso rei está na Normandia, sufocando outra rebelião.

- Eu ouvi dizer o mesmo - comentou Bella.

- Bella, o quis dizer com tua afirmação de que Edward jamais se acostumaria a ti ter como esposa? - perguntou Rosalie.

- Teu irmão fez um grande sacrifício quando se casou comigo. Renunciou lady Victoria. Meu único desejo é que não seja desgraçado...

- Vê-te como um sacrifício? - perguntou Rose – Não te dar conta de quanto tu és importante para nós?

Bella não respondeu a pergunta.

- Amas a meu irmão? - perguntou-lhe Rosalie ao ver que guardava silêncio.

- Não sou tola a esse ponto - respondeu Bella - Todas as pessoas que amei o destino as tirou de mim. E, além disso, não vou entregar meu amor a um lobo. Só quero viver em paz durante todo o tempo que estejamos unidos.

Rosalie sorriu.

- Edward não é um lobo, Bella. É um homem. E me parece que não está dizendo a verdade.

- Eu sempre digo a verdade - replicou Bella, assombrando-se de que Rose pudesse sugerir tal coisa.

- Bom, pois nesse caso estás mentindo a ti mesma e não sabe - respondeu Rosalie - . Poderia estar tentando proteger teu coração da possibilidade de perder Edward , mas acredito que está começando amar ele, porque do contrário minha pergunta não teria te deixado tão nervosa.

- Não estou nervosa - replicou Bella em um tom bastante seco, e em seguida lamentou aquele estalo de irritação - . OH, Rosalie, a vida não é tão simples como deveria. Ah, mas se quase sinto pena por Edward! Teve que trocar seu futuro só para satisfazer seu desejo de vingança e agora que tem que me carregar como esposa, parece-me que lamenta essa ação tão temerária. O que ocorre é que é muito teimoso para admiti-lo.

- Edward não tem feito nada que possa chamar de engano em toda sua vida - argumentou Rosalie.

- Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo - respondeu Bella, encolhendo-se de ombros.

- Maude viu Edward te beijando lá fora- sussurrou Rosalie.

- E veio imediatamente a lhe contar isso, verdade?.

- É obvio - replicou Rose, rindo - . Maude e Gerty sempre estão competindo entre si. Cada uma quer ser primeira em contar a última fofoca.

- Foi realmente muito estranho, Rosalie, porque Edward me beijou diante de todo mundo. - Bella fez uma pausa para suspirar - Não sei, mas estou começando a pensar que, possivelmente, tenha pegado um resfriado.

Chegaram ao último degrau diante da entrada da grande sala. Rosalie se deteve.

- Deus; Bella, tenho tanto medo...

- Eu também, Rosalie - admitiu Bella.

- Tu? Não pareces assustada! - exclamou Rosalie, tão surpreendida pela confissão de seu amiga que de repente começou a sentir um pouco menos de medo - Por que tem medo?.

- Porque o barão Emmet sem dúvida me odeia. Sou a irmã de Caius. O jantar provavelmente será uma prova terrível pela qual terei que passar.

- Edward não permitirá que Emmet te ofenda, Bella. Agora és a esposa de meu irmão.

Bella assentiu, mas não ficou nada convencida. Quando Rosalie lhe agarrou a mão e a apertou suavemente, sorriu a sua amiga.

Logo voltaram a deter-se assim que chegaram à entrada. A pressão que Rosalie estava exercendo sobre a mão de Isabella se tornou dolorosa.

A razão não podia ser mais óbvia. Edward e Emmet estavam de pé diante da lareira, e ambos olhavam com fixidez para Bella e Rosalie.

Bella sorriu para o barão Emmet e logo voltou imediatamente o olhar para seu marido. Edward não lhe tirava os olhos. Não estava sorrindo. A maneira em que a estava olhando fez que Bella se ruborizasse, e em seguida reconheceu aquela expressão. O rosto de Edward tinha a mesma expressão que ele usava depois que a beijava.

Momentos depois, a situação era constrangedora, pois os quatro ficaram apenas se entreolhando, sem nada a dizer. Bella foi a primeira se lembrar dos modos. Fez uma pequena reverencia, e depois entrou no salão. Rosalie a seguiu. A expressão de Bella estava serena; ela dava a impressão de está perfeitamente tranqüila. Caminhava de modo ativo, nobre, refinado e Edward de pronto entendeu que tinha algo de errado. Encontrou-se com a esposa no meio do salão. Estava tão perto dela, que sua túnica lhe roçava o braço.

- Do que tens medo? - perguntou, inclinando-se sobre Bella mantendo seus rostos tão próximos que podia sentir o calor da respiração da esposa. Falava em voz tão baixa que Bella teve que ficar nas pontas dos pés para poder ouvir o que dizia.

Surpreendeu-lhe que ele soubesse que estava assustada.

- O barão Emmet sabe que sou a irmã de Caius, Edward? - perguntou-lhe, o medo se refletia claramente em sua voz.

Então Edward a compreendeu. Assentiu, dando assim a resposta à pergunta de Bella, e logo lhe colocou o braço pelos ombros. Quando a teve a seu lado, apresentou-lhe ao barão.

Emmet não pareceu sentir-se nada ofendido por sua presença. Sorriu-lhe, com o que era um sorriso, realmente, afável e cheio de calor, e em seguido se inclinou para ela depois que as apresentações terminaram.

Era um homem de aspecto agradável, mas Bella não o chamaria de lindo, ao menos quando se encontrava tão perto de Edward. Ah, seu marido era muito mais atraente! Para falar a verdade, a presença do barão Cullen provavelmente eclipsava a de qualquer outro homem que pudesse chegar a haver na Inglaterra.

Bella fitou Edward, ia pedir que ajudasse Rosalie, baixinho, naturalmente para Emmet não poder escutar. E mesmo assim, estando tão perto do marido, ficou atrapalha e só conseguiu olhar para ele. Sequer conseguiu sorrir. Os olhos dele eram de um verde incrível, com belíssimas faíscas prateadas.

- Por que estás olhando assim para mim? – Perguntou Edward. Seu nariz quase tocou o dela. Estava perto o bastante para um beijo.

- Como estou te olhando? – Indagou Bella.

Ela parecia sem fôlego e corada suficiente para Edward desconfiar de quais eram seus pensamentos. De repente sentiu vontade de levá-la no colo para o quarto, lá em cima. Sim, sentiu vontade de fazer amor com Isabella ate o dia seguinte.

A expressão tranqüila sumiu do rosto de Isabella, por um instante, e Edward sorriu de prazer.

Edmond entrou no salão exatamente no momento em que Edward estava pensando em beijá-la. Rosálie mantinha os olhos pregados no chão, enquanto Emmet a olhava fascinado, e Bella parecia hipnotizada pelo marido.

- Boa noite – Gritou Edmond para o salão silencioso.

Todos se moveram ao mesmo tempo. Bella deu um salto batendo no nariz do marido. Edward recuou um passo, e em seguida correu em pegar Isabella antes que ela caísse. Rosálie virou-se, forçando um sorriso para Edmond , e o barão Emmet fez uma vênia para o recém-chegado.

- Noite bonita, não Edward? Emmet, meu Deus, tu envelheceste e ficaste feio desde a ultima vez que te vi – declarou Edmond em voz alta e animada.

A mente de Edward desanuviou-se. Ele ainda queria pegar a esposa no colo e sair do salão, mas tinha autodisciplina suficiente para terminar o jantar.

- É hora da ceia – anunciou. Edward pegou o braço de Bella e a levou para a mesa.

Isabella não conseguiu entender porque ele estava com tanta pressa. Tinha pensado que eles conversariam antes do jantar. Mas o olhar do marido fez com que ela tomasse a decisão de não argumentar sobre o assunto.

Edward sentou-se a cabeceira da mesa, com Bella a sua esquerda. Mostrou surpresa quando Ansel entrou e começou a servi-lo. Embora fosse costume os escudeiros aprenderem tudo sobre os deveres de servir o senhor, Edward havia instruído o menino apenas para defesa.

Outra mudança instruída por Isabella, é claro, e sem sua permissão. Ele sacudiu a cabeça por causa dessa desobediência. Fez uma vênia para Ansel e depois olhou para a esposa, contraído.

- Sabias, Edward, que esta é a primeira refeição que fazemos juntos? – murmurou tentando desviar sua atenção do escudeiro.

Edward não parecia inclinado a responder sua pergunta. Aliás, mal falara durante todo o jantar. Jasper chegou atrasado, coisa que fez Edward franzir o cenho. Bella, porem, sentiu-se agradecida pelo marido não repreender o irmão diante da visita.

O padre Laurent não apareceu no jantar. Bella foi a única que não se surpreendeu com a falta do padre. Não achava que ele houvesse ficado doente, como os outros supunham. Bella achava que o verdadeiro motivo era que o padre tinha tanto medo de Edward que preferia evitar a presença dele.

Bella ficou ouvindo a conversa deles, fascinada pela facilidade com que se atormentavam mutuamente. Estavam insultado a aparência um do outro, e também as respectivas capacidades, mas não levou muito tempo para Bella perceber que era só a forma pela qual demonstravam afeição. Achou essa uma observação muito interessante.

O barão Emmet obviamente era um amigo dos irmãos Cullen. Tinha uma risada agradável. Quando Edmond o tinha chamado de fracote e repetiu uma historia na qual Emmet tinha colocado a espada no lugar errado durante uma batalha importante, Emmet soltou uma gargalhada altíssima, e depois veio outra historia para provar que Edmond não valia nada.

Rosalie sentou-se diante de Bella. Não desviava o olhar do tampo da mesa, mas Bella notou que houve alguns momentos em que ela sorriu dos ridículos comentários que estavam sendo trocados a mesa.

Emmet só falou diretamente com Rose no fim do jantar. Edmond estava sentado entre eles dois. Bella tinha certeza que Emmet teria um torcicolo permanente de tanto inclinar a cabeça para olhar Rosalie.

Edmond por fim teve pena do pretende de Rosalie. Ficou de pé e andou com toda a naturalidade ao redor da mesa, fingindo que tinha ido buscar uma jarra de cerveja. Ninguém se deixou iludir, porem, muito menos Rosalie. Havia uma outra jarra bem a frente.

- E tu, Rosalie, como vais? – Indagou Emmet educadamente – Lamento não haver encontrado contigo quando tu estavas...

O rosto de Emmet ficou vermelho embora não tão vermelho como o da pobre Rosálie. O barão sem querer havia mencionado o incidente.

Um incômodo silêncio caiu sobre o grupo. Edward suspirou e logo disse:

- Rosalie sentiu muito por não poder te encontrar em Londres, Emmet. Rosalie, o barão te perguntou como tu estás - recordou a sua irmã.

A voz de Edward estava cheia de ternura e compreensão enquanto falava com a irmã. Deus, o barão Cullen estava se tornando um homem cada vez mais fácil de amar! Fácil demais. Estaria ela apaixonando-se por seu marido, sendo simplesmente muito teimosa para admitir?

Bella começou a preocupar-se. Também suspirou, produzindo um som muito ruidoso e impróprio de uma dama; lamentou-o imediatamente. Edward se voltou para ela e lhe sorriu. A preocupação que Bella sentia se desvaneceu imediatamente quando Edward lhe deu uma lenta e maliciosa piscada.

- Estou muito bem, Emmet - disse Rosalie.

- Estás muito bonita.

- Estou bem, muito obrigada.

Isabella contemplou como seu marido elevava os olhos para o teto, e soube que aquela conversa de encontrar-se bem e o sentir-se bem lhe era ridículo.

- Nunca tinha desfrutado de um jantar tão delicioso, Isabella - disse Emmet como um elogio, desviando a atenção dela de seu marido.

- Obrigada, Emmet.

- Já me fartei de tudo - disse o barão e logo se voltou para Rosalie - Tu gostarias de dar um passeio pelo pátio comigo depois do jantar, Rosalie? - Olhou para Edward e se apressou a acrescentar - Uma vez que teu irmão tenha dado seu consentimento, é claro.

Antes que Rosalie pudesse negar o pedido, Edward já a tinha concedido. Rosalie se apressou a voltar o olhar para Bella em busca de ajuda.

Bella não sabia o que fazer, mas estava decidida a encontrar uma maneira de fazer que Edward mudasse de idéia. Chutou-lhe a perna com o pé. Quando Edward nem sequer a olhou, Bella voltou a lhe chutar a perna com muita mais força que antes.

A paciência lhe esgotou ao ver que Edward continuava sem olhá-la. Então Bella recorreu a lhe dar uma patada, mas o que conseguiu foi perder o sapato embaixo a mesa.

Mas enquanto fingia ignorá-la, Edward colocou a mão debaixo da mesa e agarrou o pé da esposa, subindo-lhe até que o teve colocado em cima do colo.

Bella se sentiu muito mortificada pelo indigno daquela posição, e logo deu graças a Deus por ninguém dar-se conta de como se agarrava à mesa com as mãos enquanto Edward começava a lhe acariciar o pé. Tentou liberá-lo, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e pouco faltou para que caísse da cadeira.

Jasper estava sentado junto a ela. Quando Bella se chocou com ele, Jasper lhe lançou um olhar de perplexidade e logo a agarrou pelo braço e a ajudou a ficar reta.

Bella sabia que estava ruborizando. Rosalie a olhava fixamente, no que Isabella supôs ser um intento de lhe recordar o temido passeio. Decidiu que já estava na hora de que assumisse o controle da situação. Edward podia está segurando o pé de tal maneira que ela não podia lhe dar outra patada, mas não podia lhe segurar a mente, verdade?

- Que idéia tão maravilhosa, sair para dar um passeio depois de jantar - disse.

Olhou a seu marido enquanto fazia o comentário. Edward franziu o cenho. Isabella sorriu, sentindo a proximidade da vitória.

- Eu e Edward adoraríamos lhes acompanhar. Não adoraríamos, marido? - perguntou.

Bella pensou que com Edward sempre teria que ter muito cuidado de onde colocava os pés, inclusive quando os dedos de um de seus pés se encontravam em cima de seu colo. Seu marido não se atreveria a rechaçar sua sugestão diante de seu convidado. Bella se voltou para Rosalie e compartilhou um sorriso com ela. Rosalie pareceu aliviada.

- Não, nós não adoraríamos - anunciou Edward ao grupo sem levantar a voz.

Sua negativa fez que Bella e Rosalie franzissem o cenho.

- E por que nós não adoraríamos? - perguntou Bella em um tom desafiante, tentando sorrir para Edward enquanto falava porque sabia que Emmet estava observando toda aquela conversa.

Edward sorriu a sua vez. Seus olhos, no entanto, não sorriam. Bella supôs que, provavelmente, ele estava ponderando atirá-la por uma janela. Sabia que Edward odiava ter suas ordens questionadas. Sim, isto deveria esta irritando Edward, pensou com uma sombra de simpatia e sabendo que continuaria questionando suas ordens sempre que tivesse vontade. Bella simplesmente não podia evitá-lo.

- Porque eu gostaria de falar em privado contigo depois do jantar, Isabella - disse Edward.

- Sobre o que? - quis saber Bella, lhe lançando um olhar cheio de desgosto.

- Sobre os homens e seus cavalos - disse-lhe Edward.

Edmond abafou uma risada e Jasper pôs-se a rir. Bella dirigiu uma expressão irada aos dois antes de voltar-se novamente para Edward. Aquela resposta parecia tão verdadeira quanto parecia para os irmãos de Edward. Os homens e seus cavalos, certamente! A verdadeira mensagem era bastante clara. Seu marido ia a estrangular por havê-lo desafiado. Bella pensou em lhe responder com alguma réplica sarcástica, não lhe ocorreu nenhuma e terminou decidindo que seria melhor não o deixar mais furioso do que já estava. Edward podia dizer algo que a colocaria em uma situação muito embaraçosa.

Bella decidiu ignorá-lo e ficou de costas para o marido. Foi um gesto muito grosseiro e um enorme erro, porque tinha esquecido que tinha um pé descansando em cima do colo de Edward. Jasper teve que voltar a agarrá-la para evitar que caísse ao chão.

Edward sabia que ela estava o ignorando. O sorriso se estendeu rapidamente a seus olhos. Quando se voltou para o Emmet para lhe dirigir uma inclinação de cabeça, em seguida reparou em que seu amigo também se deu conta de qual era o jogo que estava jogando com Isabella. O barão tentava conter a risada.

- Com a permissão de Edward , tenho um presente que te entregar, Rosalie.

- Um presente? - exclamou Rosalie muito surpreendida pela consideração de Emmet - Oh, eu nunca poderia aceitar nada de te, Emmet. Embora tenha sido muito amável com a gentileza de me trazer algo.

- O que é o que trouxeste? - perguntou Jasper.

A Pergunta não tinha sido nada cortês, mas o barão Emmet não pareceu sentir-se ofendido. Sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

- O que é? - quis saber Jasper.

- Um instrumento musical - explicou-lhe Emmet - Um saltério.

- Esme tinha um desses - disse Jasper, voltando-se para Bella - Mas nossa irmã mais velha nunca pareceu ser capaz de tocar essa coisa. Graças a Deus que a levou consigo quando se casou - acrescentou com um sorriso - Esme podia chegar a fazer que todos chiássemos os dentes com uma única canção dela.

Jasper se voltou novamente para Emmet e disse:

- O gesto era bom, Emmet, mas aqui não fará mais que ir acumulando pó. Rosalie não sabe como tocar, e que Deus ajude a todos se Esme voltar para ensiná-la.

- Bella sabe como funciona - balbuciou Rosalie. Lembrava-se que Bella lhe havia dito que toda noite tocava aquele instrumento para seu tio, e se sentiu um pouco envergonhada pela maneira em que seu irmão tinha tentado denegrir o presente - E me ensinará como tocá-lo, não é, Isabella?

- É claro - respondeu Isabella - Foi muito amável de sua parte trazer um presente, barão.

- Sim - apressou-se a dizer Rosalie - . Obrigada.

- Bem, então? - perguntou Emmet, olhando para Edward .

Edward assentiu e Emmet sorriu. Rosalie chegou a sorrir, e Bella suspirou.

- Irei buscar o presente agora mesmo - anunciou Emmet. Levantou-se e começou a andar para a entrada da sala e logo, falando por cima de seu ombro, disse - : Possivelmente poderíamos persuadir Isabella para nos agraciar com uma ou duas canções antes do nosso passeio, Rosalie. É claro que se a conversa sobre os homens e seus cavalos puder espera.

Emmet ouviu a gargalhada de Edward antes de que saísse da sala.

Jasper também se levantou.

- Aonde vais? - perguntou Edmond.

- Buscar outra cadeira para Isabella . Parece que esta tem algum defeito - acrescentou - Está quase caindo.

Isabella se voltou lentamente para Edward e o fulminou com o olhar. Se ele disse uma única palavra, Bella o jogaria pela janela.

Rosalie achava a idéia de Bella tocar o saltério maravilhosa. Estava totalmente a favor de qualquer plano que atrasasse um pouco seu passeio com Emmet. Rogou para Bella que tocasse para todos eles.

- OH, Rosalie, não acredito que esta noite vá ser um bom momento...

- Estás assim tão sôfrega para ficar a sós com teu marido? - perguntou Edward em um suave sussurro.

Bella se voltou uma vez mais para ele, franziu o cenho e foi recompensada com um daqueles sorrisos que faziam seu coração parar de bater. A covinha também havia tornado a aparecer em sua bochecha. E logo Edward voltou a lhe piscar, ali diante de todo mundo.

Edward estava partindo um pão e Bella contemplou muito estupidamente como o fazia, até que se deu conta que seu pé estava livre. Quanto tempo as duas mãos de seu marido estavam ali onde todos podiam as ver?.

Isabella tirou imediatamente o pé de seu colo.

- E se cantar como uma rã e te envergonhar, Edward? - perguntou.

- Tu nunca poderias me envergonhar - respondeu-lhe Edward.

Sua resposta tinha sido tão terna e delicada que Bella não soube como responder a aquelas palavras. Edward estava zombando dela ou dizia a verdade?

- És minha esposa, Isabella. Nada que possas fazer poderia me envergonhar.

- Por que? - perguntou Bella, inclinando-se para seu marido para que não os pudessem ouvir.

- Porque eu te escolhi - respondeu Edward, inclinando-se também para sua formosa esposa - . É um fato muito fácil de compreender, inclusive para uma...

- Se me chamares de burra irei te bater com o presente de Rosalie..

Bella ficou mais horrorizada com sua ameaça que Edward, pois ele a pegou pela mão e a puxou para mais perto de si.

- Me solta - murmurou Bella.

Olhou para os outros Cullen. Jasper estava contando uma história muito divertida, e tanto Rosalie como Edmond o estavam escutando.

- Não.

Bella voltou novamente o olhar para Edward quando o ouviu rechaçar seu pedido.

- Eu não gosto disso, Edward.

- Sim, tu gostas, Isabella. Quando está em meus braços, tu gostas de tudo o que te faço. Geme e me roga que...

A mão de Bella e tampou rapidamente a boca de seu marido, enquanto a face ficava tão vermelha como o fogo que estava ardendo na lareira. Edward riu com um retumbar afogado que encheu de calor toda a sala. Tanto Edmond como Jasper exigiram saber qual era a causa daquela súbita gargalhada, e então Edward fingiu que contaria vendo Bella conter a respiração.

Voltou a respirar quando Edward se limitou a encolher-se de ombros e trocou de tema.

Então Bella percebeu que Rose estava arrumando as mangas do vestido e o cabelo, como se procurasse em melhorar sua aparência. E então a luz iluminou sua mente. Deus, mas que boba podia chegar a ser! Rosalie queria estar bonita para Emmet. Ao menos se estava arrumando constantemente com a suficiente energia para que desse essa impressão.

Agora que pensava nisso, Bella se deu conta que Emmet ainda se sentia muito atraído por Rosalie. A maneira que ele agia deixava isso claro. Saber que Emmet possivelmente ainda queria Rosalie fez que Bella começasse a olhar ao barão com melhores olhos, e lhe inspirou um grande afeto para ele.

E então começou a preocupar-se. Rosalie só pensava em seguir vivendo com sua família. Edward tinha dado sua palavra. Aquilo era tudo uma complicação.

- O que é o que te faz franzir o cenho dessa maneira, Isabella? - perguntou Jasper.

- Estava pensando no quão complicada que vida se torna quando crescemos - respondeu Bella.

- Não podemos ser crianças eternamente - interveio Edmond, acompanhando suas palavras com um previsível encolhimento de ombros que fez Bella sorrir. Pensou que no fundo Edmond era igual a seu tio.

- Apostaria a que você fez muitas barbaridades na tua infância – Falou Bella.

Sua observação pareceu deixar Edmond muito surpreso. Começou a franzir o cenho e logo se conteve. Bella pôs-se a rir.

- Não recordo grande coisa de minha infância - disse Edmond - O que recordo com muita claridade é de Jasper quando era um menino. Nosso irmão sempre estava fazendo uma travessura detrás de outra.

- Fazias muitas travessuras quando pequena? - perguntou- Jasper a Bella, pensando que assim poderia desviar a atenção de suas embaraçosas lembranças.

- OH, não, Jasper, eu nunca fazia travessuras - apressou-se a responder - Era uma criança muito calada e tranqüila. De fato, nunca fiz nada de errado.

Edward riu tão estrepitosamente como seus irmãos. Bella se sentiu muito ofendida até que se deu conta de que se fez passar por uma Santa.

- Bom, tinha meus defeitos - balbuciou.

- Tu? Nunca fizestes nada de errado - interveio Edmond, sorrindo.

Bella se ruborizou. Não estava muito segura de como devia tomar o comentário de Edmond. Ainda não confiava naquele Cullen, embora já tinha conseguido acostumar-se a seus sorrisos. Voltou-se para olhar Edward.

- Não zombe de Isabella - advertiu Edward a seu irmão.

- Nos conte um de seus defeitos, Isabella - pediu Rosalie, lhe sorrindo alentadoramente.

- Bom, vai ser difícil de acreditar, mas fui uma criança muito desastrada. De fato, eu era muito desajeitada.

Ninguém teve a menor dificuldade para acreditar, mas Edward dirigiu uma rápida sacudida de cabeça para Jasper, quem parecia estar a ponto de tornar-se a rir com estrepitosas gargalhadas ante a confissão de Isabella. Edmond começou a engasgar-se com a bebida que tomava quando Bella acabou com sua confissão. Rosalie soltava suaves sorrisos enquanto dava palmadas nas costas do irmão.

Então o barão Emmet retornou com o saltério e o colocou em cima da mesa diante de Rosalie no mesmo instante em que Edmond, por fim, conseguiu controlar seu ataque de tosse. O instrumento, de forma triangular, era feito de uma madeira muito clara. O número de corda subia a doze, e Bella viu a inveja como Rosalie passava o polegar por aqueles finos cabos metálicos.

- O padre Laurent terá que benzer este instrumento - disse Rosalie.

- Sim, amanhã durante a missa - interveio Jasper - . Disse ao sacerdote que missa seria na sala todas as manhãs até que a capela esteja reparada, Edward.

Edward assentiu. Logo se levantou, dando com isso, a ordem implícita de que o jantar tinha terminado.

Bella esperou até que todos se dirigiram para as cadeiras da lareira. Logo que viu que lhe davam as costas, ajoelhou-se com presteza e procurou seu sapato perdido debaixo da mesa.

Edward a levantou pela cintura, e lhe mostrou o sapato perdido. Bella se voltou e tentou agarrar seu sapato.

- Por que franzes o cenho? - perguntou Edward. Colocando-a na mesa, agarrou-lhe o pé e voltou a lhe colocar o sapato.

- Eu poderia ter feito isso - sussurrou Bella - . E estou franzindo o cenho porque agora tu estás me provocando, Edward. Eu não gosto.

- Por que?

Edward voltou a colocá-la no chão. Mas continuou mantendo-a segura pela cintura, um fato que incomodava Bella mais do que ela desejava admitir.

- Por que? - perguntou a sua vez, desejando poder lembrar-se do que queria dizer. Edward tinha culpa, é claro, porque estava olhando-a como se pensasse em beijá-la, e como ela ia poder pensar em algo que não fosse beijar seu marido também?

- Por que tu não gostas que eu brinque? - perguntou Edward inclinando-se lentamente para poder aproximar o rosto de Isabella do dele.

- Porque tu não ficas previsível quando estás brincando - respondeu ela - És como uma folha de erva durante o inverno, Edward . Frio e rígido, sim, rígido. - Tentou dar um passo atrás, mas Edward aumentou a pressão que estava exercendo sobre ela e foi atirando lentamente de seu corpo até que Isabella se encontrou tocando seu peito - . E agora estás te comportando igual à erva durante o verão, dobrando-se para aqui e para lá...

Bella estava tão ruborizada e fora de si que Edward não se atreveu a rir.

- Nunca tinham me comparado com uma folha de erva - disse-lhe - . Agora me responda com a verdade e não com outra parábola, se me fizer o favor.

- Se te fizer o favor? - Sua sugestão parecia ter deixado Bella atônita - .Edward, eu não gosto que brinques porque isso me faz pensar que está sendo carinhoso e amável comigo. Quero te ter previsivelmente furioso - murmurou - E te olhando desta maneira, vou quebrar o pescoço.

Nada do que Bella estava dizendo tinha algum sentido, e Edward concluiu que isso não deveria surpreende-lo. A esposa era mais difícil de entender do que ele tinha suspeitado.

- Não quer que eu seja carinhoso e amável contigo? - perguntou, falando em um tom cheio de incredulidade.

- Não, não quero - disse ela, e o volume de sua voz se incrementou grandemente.

- E por que demônios não o quer?

Edward não formulou sua pergunta com um sussurro. Esqueceu-se por completo de sua família e seu convidado. Agora só podia pensar em tomar Bella em seus braços e a levar para seu quarto.

Bella não queria lhe responder, porque teria que ser honesta.

- Ficaremos aqui toda a noite até que me responda - prometeu Edward.

- Vais rir de mim.

- Isabella, se não ri dessa tua comparação minha com uma folha de erva, duvido que vá rir de teu próximo comentário.

- Ah, está bem - disse Bella - Quando és amável comigo, quero te amar. Estás satisfeito?

Edward estava muito satisfeito. E se Bella estivesse olhando-o, saberia até que ponto o compraziam suas palavras.

Santo Deus, ela tinha gritado para ele! Sentia vontade de chorar. Bella tragou ar com uma profunda inspiração, cravou os olhos no peito de Edward e murmurou:

- E então terminaria com o coração quebrado, não é?

- Eu protegeria Teu coração - respondeu Edward.

Ele pareceu muito arrogante e Bella lhe lançou um olhar cheio de exasperação. Edward não pôde conter-se. A boca de Isabella se encontrava muito perto para que pudesse privar do desejo de desfrutar dela. Toda sua disciplina se evaporou. Inclinando-se sobre Isabella, Edward tomou posse dela em um beijo abrasador.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, todos estamos esperando que Isabella toque o saltério! - gritou Edmond.

Edward exalou um suspiro dentro da boca de Bella antes de separar-se e logo seu polegar lhe acariciou lentamente o lábio superior.

- Tinha-me esquecido de que não estávamos sós - disse-lhe com um sorriso.

- Eu também - murmurou Isabella ruborizando-se

Edward a soltou e a escoltou para uma cadeira vazia.

- Aqui é onde tu tens que te sentar - disse-lhe Bella - É onde o respaldo é mais alto - explicou-lhe logo.

Como Bella deixou bem claro que não começaria a tocar enquanto Edward não sentasse onde ela havia dito, ele a obedeceu dando um sorriso assim que chegou àquela conclusão

Edmond empurrou outra cadeira para Isabella pode sentar-se.

- Aqui estará mais cômoda - disse-lhe quando ela estendeu a mão para a cadeira.

Bella lhe agradeceu e se sentou. Emmet lhe ofereceu o saltério. Bella estava terrivelmente nervosa, e lhe tremiam as mãos quando colocou o instrumento em cima de seu colo. Odiava ser o centro das atenções. Passar desapercebida sempre a fazia sentir-se mais cômoda.

Emmet ficou detrás da cadeira de Rosalie, apoiando o braço no encosto da cadeira. Tanto Jasper como Edmond permaneceram de pé, apoiando-se em esquinas opostas do suporte da lareira. E cada um deles estava olhando Bella.

- Já faz tanto tempo... - disse Bella, e baixou o olhar para o instrumento - E só cantava para meu tio e seus amigos. Nunca aprendi a tocar como é devido.

- Estou segura que teu tio e seus amigos te achavam maravilhosa - interveio Rosalie, que tinha notado como as mãos de Bella estavam tremendo.

- OH, pensavam que eu era maravilhosa - admitiu Bella, sorrindo a Rosalie - . Mas claro, todos eles eram um pouco surdos.

Edward em seguida se inclinou de tal maneira que todos pudessem vê-lo claramente. A expressão que havia em seu rosto sugeria que ninguém devia rir.

O barão Emmet tossiu. Jasper se voltou para cravar os olhos no fogo. Bella pensou que se cansaram de esperar a queriam que ela começasse logo.

- Poderia cantar uma parte do cântico latino que utilizávamos durante a Páscoa - sugeriu.

- Conhece alguma canção que fale de folhas de erva? - quis saber Edward.

Bella demonstrou surpresa em sua expressão e Edward sorriu.

- No inverno uma folha pode partir-se pela metade quando a pisam - explicou docemente a Edward - . E no verão uma folha pode ser esmagada se for pisada por uma bota.

- Pode-se saber do que estás falando? - perguntou Jasper, visivelmente perplexo.

- De uma canção triste - comentou Edward.

- Previsibilidade- respondeu Bella ao mesmo tempo.

- Preferiria que cantasse a respeito do Polifemo - interveio Edmond.

- Quem ou o que é Polifemo? - perguntou o barão Emmet.

- Um gigante que tinha um só olho - respondeu Edmond.

- Era o líder dos ciclopes - disse Bella - Conhece as histórias de Odisseu? - perguntou a Edmond.

- Algumas parte - respondeu Edmond. Não chegou a explicar que fora ela mesma quem tinha lhe falado sobre Odisseu durante o tempo que estava ardendo de febre.

- Emmet? Isabella conta as histórias mais maravilhosas que te possa chegar a imaginar - disse Rosalie. Em seu entusiasmo, chegou a levantar o braço e lhe tocou a mão.

- Nunca ouvi falar desse Odisseu – Anunciou Emmet – Por que, podes dizer-me?

Bella sorriu. Emmet pareceu irritado por está desinformado. Parecia procurar alguém para culpar.

- Não te envergonhes de admitir isso – respondeu Bella – Já ouviu falar de Gebert de Aurillac, por acaso?

- O monge? – Indagou Emmet

Bella confirmou. Olhou para Rosalie para lhe dar explicações, certa de que a irmãzinha de Edward não devia ter ouvido falar desse homem.

- Gebert viveu há muito tempo, Rosalie. Quase sem anos atrás, acho eu. Saiu do mosteiro e foi estudar na França, foi diretor da escola da Catedral de Reims e, durante esse tempo, contou a seus alunos algumas das historias que traduziu da antiguidade. Foi outro homem chamado Homero que contou as historias sobre o poderoso guerreiro Odisseu, e foi Gebert que traduziu os contos do grego para o latim.

- Eram amigos, esse Gebrt e Homero? – Perguntou Rosalie.

- Não – Respondeu Bella – Homero viveu nos tempos antigos, em um lugar chamado Grécia. Morreu centenas de anos antes de Gebert nascer. As historias de Homero foram mantidas em segurança nos mosteiros. Algumas delas a nossa igreja desaprovava, mas não quero ser desrespeitadora quando repito as historias. Na verdade são tolas demais para acreditar nelas.

Todos pareciam muito interessados. Bella se voltou para Edward e viu que este realizava um gesto de assentimento e começou a tocar o saltério.

A princípio cometeu vários erros que não convidavam a lhe escutar, mas em seguida a badala de como Odisseu se encontrou com o ciclope e passou a centrar toda sua atenção. Sem separar o olhar do saltério, Bella imaginou que estava sentada junto a seu tio Berton e que lhe cantava. Perdida nesse pensamento suas mãos deixaram de tremer. Sua voz foi adquirindo força e pureza à medida que a história sobre o guerreiro ia ganhando vida.

O poema em seguida ganhou à audiência. Edward pensou que a voz de Bella era encantadora, um autêntico reflexo daquela mulher tão doce e delicada a que agora chamava esposa.

Bella foi tecendo um mágico feitiço ao redor de todos eles. Edward, um homem que não era nada dado a passar muito tempo no mesmo lugar, tinha recostado em sua cadeira e sorria com satisfação.

...

Quando Isabella terminou seu recital a platéia pediu mais.

- Dizer a Polifemo que seu nome era Ninguém foi uma idéia muito brilhante por parte do Odisseu - declarou Jasper.

- Verdade - conveio Emmet - . E quando os outros ciclopes ouviram Polifemo gritando na ocasião que Odisseu o cegou, gritaram na caverna para ele, perguntando se precisava de ajuda, e que lhes dissesse o nome de quem o atormentava.

A risada do Edmond se uniu a de outros.

Isabella sorriu, comprazida ante a entusiástica reação que tinha provocado sua história. Voltou a olhar Edward. Seu marido estava contemplando o fogo. Sorria e tinha uma expressão de satisfação na face.

Edward tinha um perfil realmente magnífico. Enquanto o olhava, Bella sentiu que uma estranha e deliciosa emoção ia apropriando-se de todo seu ser. E então Bella se deu conta de quem Edward a recordava. Odisseu. Sim, Edward era idêntico ao poderoso guerreiro que Bella tinha sonhado quando era pequena. Odisseu tinha se tornado seu confessor imaginário, seu amigo, aquele confidente que Bella lhe tinha sussurrado todos seus medos quando estava assustada. Gostava de imaginar que algum dia Odisseu apareceria magicamente e a levaria consigo. Lutaria por ela, protegê-la-ia de Caius. E a amaria.

Quando Bella se tornou uma mulher, deixou para trás os sonhos da infância. E até aquele momento se esqueceu por completo de seu sonho secreto.

Mas naquele precioso instante enquanto contemplava a seu marido, Bella compreendeu que seu sonho por fim tinha se tornado realidade. Edward era seu Odisseu. Era seu apaixonado, seu protetor, seu salvador de seu irmão Caius.

Santo Deus, Isabella estava apaixonada por aquele homem.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

**Bom, ai está, ate que enfim, o capitulo.**

Nossa, vocês não tem noção, eu iria postar ontem, mas essa capitulo do e-book é muito ruim, muito mais confuso que os outros e cheio de palavras erradas. Eu tive que digitar quase todo, isso nem seria um problemão, mas é que tipo, a cólica não deixou que eu dedicasse muito do meu tempo, se podem me compreender.

Sim, ate que enfim a Bella admitiu está apaixonada pelo Edward.

E o Emmet é fofo, eu gosto muito dele, e tipo é muito legal da parte dele ainda gostar da Rose depois do que o Caius fez, pois nessa época isso era um verdadeiro crime tanto por parte da mulher como do homem...

Bom, mais uma vez eu não vou poder responder individualmente aos comentários. Hoje foi um dia daqueles. Não durmo direito porque quando estou nessa época da minha vida não consigo dormir, e passe o dia inteiro fora, fui fazer compras de novo e acabei com uma baita dor de cabeça, é sério eu pensei que fosse morrer. Mas bom, eu prometo que vou compensar com um presente de natal.

Em primeiro lugar, Oi leitoras novas, espero que vocês continuem gostando da historia, e prometo lhes falar mais atentamente no próximo capitulo.

Bom, sim ate que enfim o Edward acordou para a vida, não? já tava na hora, e agora ele quer descobrir como isso vai se refletir no quarto deles... bom, ele tem uns momentos mais fofos, no capitulo 18 quando ele salva ela é um dos meus preferidos...

Bom, o e-book desse livro é o fim, eu tenho que digitar a maior parte mesmo, mas paciência faz parte do meu nome, com uma irmã igual a minha e uma mãe e um pai como os meus, ou tenho MUITA paciência ou já teria me jogado de alguma ponte ou janela.

Minha cadela já esta bem, obrigada, ela já ta ate aprontando de novo.

Bom, o Jasper vai ficar com ninguém, a Rose vai se render ao charme do Emmet...

Eu peço perdão, de novo, mas é que esses últimos dias foram muito confusos. E amanhã vou sair com o meu Emmet para assistir Lua Nova de novo. Meu Emmet exigiu minha companhia e se eu não for ele vem me buscar do mesmo jeito. Bom, eu vou postar no natal e no ano novo também. O meu natal vai ser em casa, então vou poder ficar no meu quarto a vontade, e meu ano novo também vai ser em casa porque eu odeio ir para praia, é horrível e eu não posso levar Babaloo e a gente não gosta de deixar ela sozinha.

Bom, beijos e caso vocês não possam ler o próximo capitulo, eu desejo um Feliz Natal repleto de alegria e tudo de bom, podem comer muito porque engordar nessa época do ano é normal. E um Feliz Ano novo, espero que 2010 seja tão bom pra vocês, como eu quero que seja para mim. =D


	19. Chapter 17

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

- Isabella, o que tens? Estás te sentindo mal? – Rosalie se levantou de um salto e correu para sua amiga, pensando que Bella parecia achar-se à beira de um desmaio. De repente seu rosto tinha perdido toda a cor, e se Rosalie não tivesse chegado a tempo de poder segura-la, o saltério teria caído ao chão.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Começou a levantar-se e logo decidiu que suas pernas possivelmente não seriam capazes de sustentá-la. Em realidade, ainda estava tremendo por causa da súbita revelação que acabava de experimentar. Agora sabia que estava apaixonada por Edward.

- Estou bem, Rosalie - respondeu - Um pouco cansada, nada mais.

- Encontra-te o bastante bem para poder cantar outra canção?

Rosalie logo se sentiu culpada por aquele pedido, mas se apressou a desculpar sua conduta dizendo-se que estava desesperada, e que recompensaria Bella por sua bondade se ela a ajudasse. Sim, amanhã pela manhã lhe subiria uma bandeja com o café da manhã.

Bella sabia que Rosalie estava tentando ganhar tempo. Queria ajudar sua amiga, mas não lhe ocorria nenhum plano que pudesse liberá-la do passeio com Emmet. Quando Emmet veio ate elas para deter-se junto à Rosalie, Bella disse:

- O instrumento que deste de presente a Rosalie é realmente magnífico. Soubeste escolher bem, Emmet.

O barão sorriu.

- Edward também soube escolher.

Sua estranha observação deixou Bella um tanto perplexa. Então Edmond e Jasper expressaram seu prazer ante o recital que acabava de dar, e Isabella não demorou para ruborizar-se de desconforto. A verdade era que não estava acostumada a escutar semelhantes elogios. Pensou que os Cullen eram uma família estranha. Repartiam os cumprimentos com uma imensa facilidade, e depois de ter meditado um pouco nisso, Bella chegou à conclusão de que isso se devia ao fato de pensarem que a abundância de cumprimentos rebaixasse seu valor.

Nunca a tinham chamado de formosa até que conheceu os Cullen. Eles não cansavam de elogiá-la, e Bella já se sentia cada vez mais acostumada àquelas palavras.

- Se continuarem a me elogiar dessa maneira, acabarei acreditando- admitiu com um tímido sorriso.

Reparou, entretanto, que Edward não tinha feito nenhum comentário e se perguntou se o teria comprazido.

Seu marido continuava sem comportar-se como era o habitual dele. Primeiro foi muito estranho ele ter a agarrado e a beijado do lado de fora do castelo, na frente de todos, e depois ficou fazendo brincadeiras com ela durante o jantar. Se não conhecesse Edward tão bem, Bella teria pensaria que aquele homem tinha senso de humor. O que era totalmente ridículo.

Bella viu como Emmet tomava a mão de Rosalie e a escoltava para fora da sala. A irmã mais nova de Edward não parou de olhar nem um só instante para Isabella por cima do ombro enquanto saia, observando-a com uma expressão claramente suplicante.

- Não demore muito, Rosalie - disse-lhe Bella – Pode pegar um resfriado.

Era tudo o que podia fazer. Rosalie se agarrou à sugestão com um assentimento cheio de gratidão antes que Emmet a levasse para onde Bella já não podia vê-la.

Jasper e Edmond também saíram da sala. E então Edward e Bella se encontraram sozinhos. Bella arrumou o vestido para dar alguma ocupação a suas mãos. Desejou poder subir à seu quarto da torre para passar uns minutos a sós. Deus, havia tantas coisas nas que pensar, tantas decisões que tomar...

Podia sentir como Edward a estava olhando.

- Gostaria de me falar dos homens e os cavalos agora, Edward? - perguntou-lhe – Antes de ir nadar em teu lago?

- O que? - exclamou ele, colocando face de perplexidade.

- Disse que queria falar-me dos homens e seus cavalos - explicou ela - Não te lembra?

- Ah, isso... - replicou Edward, lhe dirigindo um cálida sorriso - . Te aproxime um pouco mais, esposa, e darei começo a minha instrução.

Bella franziu o cenho por causa daquele pedido, pensando que agora já estava o bastante perto dele.

- Está-te comportando de uma maneira muito estranha, Edward - observou enquanto se aproximava para deter-se junto a sua cadeira - E também estás muito calmo. Não pareces o mesmo - acrescentou.

Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior enquanto baixava o olhar para seu marido. De repente estendeu a mão e lhe tocou a frente com o dorso.

- Não tem febre - anunciou.

Edward pensou que ela parecia um pouco decepcionada. Seu cenho franzido era o bastante marcado para lhe dar essa idéia. Bella estava muito bonita com aquele vestido que levava as cores da fortaleza Cullen, pensou Edward. Ele sentou-se o mais dignamente que pôde. Estendendo as mãos para sua esposa, Edward a sentou em seu colo.

- Está preocupada com algo? – perguntou enquanto seu polegar ia lhe separando suavemente o lábio superior dos dentes.

É claro que estava preocupada. Edward estava se comportando como um completo desconhecido, e isso já era motivo de preocupação mais que suficiente para qualquer esposa. Bella suspirou. Logo separou uma mecha de cabelos dos olhos, atingindo sem querer o queixo de Edward com o cotovelo. Desculpou-se, sentindo-se muito envergonhada por aquela repentina estupidez.

- Não canta como uma rã - Edward disse depois.

Bella sorriu, pensando que era o elogio mais maravilhoso que tinha recebido na vida.

- Obrigado, Edward - disse - E agora me instrua sobre os mistérios dos homens e seus cavalos - sugeriu.

Edward assentiu. Sua mão foi subindo lentamente pelas costas de Bella até que chegou a seu ombro. O movimento fez que um delicado arrepio percorresse a pele do Isabella. Logo Edward puxou Bella suavemente dela até que ela se encontrasse apoiada em seu peito.

- A verdade é que nós, os homens, chegamos a formar um vínculo muito especial com nossos corcéis, Isabella - começou dizendo. Sua voz era tão deliciosamente reconfortante como o calor que emanava das chamas. Bella se apertou um pouco mais a ele, bocejou e fechou os olhos.

- Sim, precisamos que nossos cavalos obedeçam cada uma de nossas ordens - continuou Edward - .Um cavalheiro não pode combater diligentemente se tiver que dedicar uma parte de seu tempo a controlar seu cavalo. Se em uma batalha o animal resistir a uma ordem, pode ser que seu cavaleiro perca a vida.

Edward prosseguiu com sua explicação durante alguns minutos mais.

- Tu, esposa, enfeitiçaste a meu corcel fazendo que se afaste de mim. Deveria estar furioso contigo. Agora que o penso, estou furioso - murmurou Edward . O sorriso se azedou em seu rosto enquanto refletia sobre a perda de seu fiel cavalo - Sim, estragaste Sileno. Agora pode protestar se tal é seu desejo, mas já tomei a decisão de te dar Sileno. E por isso, primeiro escutarei tuas desculpas por ter estragado meu cavalo e em seguido teu agradecimento pelo presente que te dou.

Mas Edward não recebeu nenhuma das duas coisas. Bella não se desculpou nem lhe deu o obrigado. Edward franziu o cenho ante sua teima e logo lhe empurrou suavemente a cabeça para trás para poder lhe ver a face.

Bella estava profundamente adormecida. Provavelmente não tinha ouvido nenhuma única palavra do que seu marido havia dito. Edward deveria zangar-se muitíssimo com ela. Aquilo sem dúvida era uma falta de respeito. Edward a beijou em vez de despertá-la. Bella se aconchegou junto a ele e depois suas mãos foram subindo pouco a pouco ao redor do pescoço de Edward.

Edmond entrou na sala no preciso instante em que Edward depositava um segundo beijo sobre o alto da cabeça de Isabella.

- Está adormecida? - perguntou Edmond.

- Minha conversa a assustou a tal ponto que desmaiou - respondeu Edward secamente.

Edmond se pôs-se a rir, e logo se lembrou que Bella estava adormecida e suavizou sua voz.

- Não tema despertá-la, Edmond. Dorme como uma gatinha bem alimentada.

- Tua esposa teve um dia muito longo e não parou um único minuto. O que se serviu no jantar estava excepcional e tudo porque Isabella sempre exige a perfeição de seus serventes. Eu repeti quatro vezes - admitiu Edmond - E sabia que a receita preparada foi Isabella que deu a Gerty?.

- Os serventes dela?

- Sim, agora são leais a Isabella.

- E tu Edmond? És leal a Isabella?

- Agora Isabella é minha irmã, Edward. Daria minha vida para protegê-la - acrescentou Edmond.

- Não duvido de te, Edmond - replicou Edward assim que teve captado o tom defensivo que acabava de aparecer na voz de Edmond.

- E então por que me pergunta isso? - disse Edmond. Agarrou uma cadeira e se sentou, encarando seu irmão – Emmet trouxe alguma novidade sobre Isabella?

Edward começou a assentir, mas logo que moveu a cabeça, Isabella ocupou o espaço disponível debaixo de seu queixo. Edward sorriu.

- Emmet trouxe novas, sim. Nosso rei ainda está na Normandia, mas Caius está reunindo a suas tropas. Emmet estará conosco, naturalmente.

- Dentro de três semanas tenho que voltar para o barão de Rhinehold - observou Edmond - Embora ele conte com meu juramento de lealdade, sou vassalo de nosso rei em primeiro lugar, teu em segundo e de Rhinehold em terceiro. Por essa razão, Rhinehold me permitiria ficar aqui enquanto precise de meus serviços.

- Rhinehold também se uniria a Emmet e a mim contra Caius caso chegasse a ser necessário. Juntos podemos reunir a mais de mil homens.

- Esquece tua aliança com os escoceses - recordou-lhe Edmond - O marido de Esme poderia reunir oitocentos homens, talvez mais.

- Não a esqueci, mas não desejo envolver a família de Esme nesta disputa - respondeu Edward.

- E se o rei ficar a favor de Caius?

- Não o ficará.

- Como pode estar tão seguro? - perguntou Edmond.

- São muitos os que têm uma imagem totalmente equivocada de nosso rei, Edmond. Eu combati junto a ele em muitas ocasiões. Pensa-se que tem um temperamento incontrolável. Entretanto, durante uma batalha um de seus próprios homens fez que nosso rei caísse ao chão de maneira acidental. Os soldados rodearam Guilherme, cada um deles jurando matar a aquele vassalo tão descuidado. O rei riu do percalço, deu uma palmada no ombro do soldado que o tinha feito cair, e logo lhe disse que voltasse a montar em seu cavalo e se ocupasse de defender-se.

Edmond ficou pensando aquela historia durante uns minutos antes de voltar a falar.

- Dizem que Caius exerce uma peculiar influencia sobre a mente do rei.

- Duvido muito que nosso rei permita que alguém governe sua mente.

- Rezo para que estejas certo, irmão.

- Há outra questão da qual desejo falar contigo, Edmond. As terras do Falcon, para ser exato.

- O que ocorre com elas? - perguntou Edmond, franzindo o cenho.

As terras de Falcon era uma propriedade, baldia mas considerada muito apropriada para o cultivo, e pertenciam a Edward . Ficavam no extremo sul das propriedades dos Cullen.

- Eu gostaria que te ocupasse de governar esse domínio, Edmond - disse a seu irmão - Edifica uma fortaleza ali. Eu te cederia as terras se isso fosse possível. Mas o rei não permitirá, a menos que se possa encontrar alguma maneira de ganhar a seu favor.

Edward fez uma pausa enquanto meditava nas complexidades do problema.

Os comentários de seu irmão tinham deixado Edmond completamente.

- O plano que propõe é realmente inédito - balbuciou.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Edmond não sabia o que dizer. E, embora, fosse altamente improvável que aquilo realmente chegasse a ocorrer, uma pequena luz de esperança se acendeu em seu coração. Possuir sua própria terra, governá-la como seu próprio dono e senhor... A perspectiva funcionava tão entristecedora que Edmond apenas não podia suportar pensar nela.

- E por que foste querer que eu tomasse posse das terras de Falcon? - perguntou.

- Por causa de Isabella.

- Não compreendo.

- Minha esposa ouviu como Jasper e eu falávamos dos irmãos do rei. Quando Jasper saiu da sala, Isabella me fez ver como Roberto e Henrique se sentem insatisfeitos. Ela acredita que isso se deve ao fato de que nenhum dos dois recebeu suficiente responsabilidade.

- Santo Deus, a Roberto foi entregue a Normandia - interveio Edmond.

- Verdade - disse Edward, sorrindo - Mas o irmão mais novo do rei recebeu de seu pai unicamente ouro e uma pequena e insignificante posse, e já pude ver como se sente frustrado por isso. Nasceu para comandar, e seu berço lhe negou o direito a governar.

- Se existir algum paralelismo, estou impaciente por ouvi-lo - disse Edmond.

- Isabella foi quem me fez refletir nisso - disse Edward - Tu és vassalo tanto meu como de Rhinehold e esses deveres devem permanecer intactos, mas se fosse possível chegar a conseguir a permissão do rei, então poderia ficar com Falcon e fazer que produzisse benefícios. Tu sabes como converter uma moeda em dez, Edmond.

O irmão sorriu, comprazido pelo cumprimento.

- Se nosso pedido não chegar a dar nenhum fruto, mesmo assim edificará seu lar ali e agirá como meu supervisor - disse-lhe Edward - . O rei agradecerá poder contar com esse dízimo adicional, não vai se importar qual de nós estará lhe pagando.

- Estou de acordo com teu plano - anunciou Edmond, que agora estava sorrindo.

- Jasper não demorará para voltar com o barão de Thormont para terminar seus quarenta dias de serviço - interino Edward.

- Jasper sabe como comandar um exercito, e logo mandará aos homens da mesma maneira em que Jacob chegou a mandar os teus - disse Edmond.

- Antes nosso irmão terá que aprender a controlar seu temperamento - comentou Edward.

Edmond assentiu para indicar que era a mesma opinião que ele.

- Ainda tem que me contar que novas Emmet nos trouxe a respeito de Isabella - disse depois.

- Emmet está convencido de que o irmão do rei, Henrique, poderia estar tramando algo. Diz que lhe pediu que fale com Henrique.

- Quando? Onde?

- Os Clare terão ao Henrique como convidado. Não sei quando será o encontro.

- Acredita que Henrique solicitará a lealdade de Emmet contra nosso rei? - perguntou Edmond - E o que tem contigo? Também foste convidado a este encontro?

- Não. Emmet sabe que eu estarei junto a meu rei - respondeu Edward.

- Então sugere que Henrique se voltará contra Guilherme?

- Se realmente estivesse convencionado disso, me apresentaria ante nosso senhor e daria minha vida por ele. A honra me obriga a protegê-lo.

Edmond assentiu, sentindo-se satisfeito com aquela resposta.

- Emmet disse que o número daqueles que se sentem descontentados está crescendo rapidamente - disse depois - Existe mais de um conspiração para matar a nosso rei. Isso não tem nada de estranho, claro. O certo é que seu pai tinha tantos inimigos como ele.

Edward suspirou, e então continuou.

- Emmet acredita que foi convidado a tomar parte nessa reunião devido a nossa amizade. Pensa que Henrique quer saber se o honrarei como rei caso Guilherme morra.

- Esperaremos quais são os resultados dessa reunião? – Perguntou Edmond

- Sim, esperaremos

Edmond franziu o cenho, e logo acrescentou:

- Há muito no que pensar irmão.

- Me diga uma coisa, Edmond: Jasper ainda acredita estar apaixonado por Isabella? - perguntou Edward, trocando de assunto.

Edmond encolheu os ombros.

- Bom, demorou bastante em habituar-se com teu matrimônio - admitiu - Mas acredito que agora já conseguiu superar esse fato. Quer Isabella, mas ela sempre o chama de irmão e isso esfria grandemente o ardor que sente por ela. Embora me surpreenda que tenha percebido os sentimentos de Jasper.

- Jasper é transparente como água - observou Edward - Viu como ele levou a mão à espada durante a cerimônia de matrimônio, quando pensou que eu estava obrigando Isabella a se casar comigo?

- Estava-a obrigando a que se casar contigo - replicou Edmond com um sorriso - E sim, presenciei o ato. Isabella também viu como Jasper reagia. Acredito que essa é a única razão por ter te aceitado como marido

Edward sorriu.

- Uma observação muito certa, Edmond. Isabella sempre tentará proteger a qualquer que lhe pareça mais frágil, e naquele momento ela temeu que eu fosse fazer algo a Jasper.

Começou a acariciar suavemente as costas de sua esposa. Edmond contemplou a maneira que seu irmão acariciava Isabella, e concluiu que Edward, provavelmente, nem sequer era consciente do que estava fazendo.

- Então Isabella quer que partimos? - perguntou.

- Não, Edmond. Imagino que se preocupará muito e me culpará -respondeu Edward - . Minha esposa não entende que tua lealdade também pertence ao barão de Rhinehold.

Edmond assentiu enquanto seu irmão continuava falando.

- Acredito que Isabella se preocupa que eu vá manter tu e Jasper sob meu controle durante o resto de suas vidas e não permitirei que nenhum de vós aja guiado por nenhum pensamento próprio.

- Tua esposa tem umas idéias realmente muito raras - observou Edmond - E mudou completamente tua vida, não é, Edward? E também mudou as nossas. Esta é a primeira vez que tu e eu chegamos a manter uma conversa tão longa sobre qualquer tema. Sim, parece-me que Isabella fez de nós uma família mais forte.

Edward não respondeu a aquele comentário. Edmond se levantou e pôs-se a andar para a entrada.

- É uma lástima, sabe - disse por cima do ombro.

- O que é uma lástima? – Perguntou Edward

- Que eu não a capturei primeiro.

Edward sorriu.

- Não, Edmond, foi sorte. Se isso tivesse acontecido, eu a tomaria de ti.

Bella despertou no mesmo instante em que Edward fazia aquele comentário. Apressou-se a despertar e sorriu timidamente a seu marido.

- O que é o que teria tirado de teu irmão, Edward? - perguntou com voz enrouquecida pelo sono. Depois alisou os cabelos, e Edward se apressou a esquivar de seus cotovelos antes de lhe responder.

- Nada que deva preocupar-se, Isabella.

- Tu deves sempre compartilhar aquilo que tem com teus irmãos - disse Bella, aproveitando aquela ocasião para instruir Edward.

Edmond obviamente ouviu sua observação, e sua gargalhada foi seguindo-o enquanto se afastava.

Então Rosalie entrou correndo na sala. Logo que viu Isabella, a irmã mais nova de Edward pôs-se a chorar.

- Emmet continua insistindo que o casamento aconteça, Isabella - disse-lhe - O que vou fazer? Esse homem ainda quer casar-se comigo.

Isabella saltou do colo de Edward no mesmo instante em que Rosalie se lançava a seus braços. Edward se levantou e suspirou com exasperação ao ver quão próxima à histeria se achava de sua irmã.

- Essa pergunta deveria ser feita a mim, Rosalie - disse secamente. Fechou a mão sobre o braço de Bella, ignorando o fato de que Rosalie se agarrava a ela igual a um vestido empapado, e começou a puxar de sua esposa em direção à entrada.

- Não podemos deixar a tua irmã em semelhante estado - protestou Bella. Deus! Sentia-se como uma corda que estava sendo utilizada em um jogo de puxar – Edward, estás me machucando.

Então o barão Emmet entrou correndo na sala, estragando a idéia de Edward que consistia em levar Isabella para o quarto e deixar para tratar o problema de Rosalie pela manhã. Edward não se encontrava de humor para manter uma larga discussão e decidiu resolver o assunto imediatamente. Antes que Gerald pudesse dizer uma palavra, Edward lhe perguntou:

- Ainda quer te casar com Rosalie?

- Sim - respondeu Emmet. Sua voz era tão desafiante como seu porte – Rosalie será minha esposa.

- Dei minha palavra a Rosalie de que poderia permanecer aqui durante todo o tempo que desejasse, Emmet.

O rosto de Emmet mostrou sua ira.

- Equivoquei-me ao lhe fazer tal promessa - disse, admitindo o engano ante Edmond, Bella, Rosalie e Emmet.

Era uma confissão assombrosa provindo de um homem que nunca admitia nenhum engano. Edward sorriu ao ver a maneira em que sua confissão os deixava atônito. Voltou-se para Bella e sussurrou:

- Tua obsessão pela verdade me afetou, esposa. E agora fecha a boca, meu amor. Tudo ficará bem.

Bella assentiu lentamente e dirigiu um sorriso a seu marido, lhe fazendo saber, dessa maneira, que confiava nele. Edward se sentiu tão comprazido que quando se voltou novamente para Emmet, ainda estava sorrindo. Emmet conhecia Edward bastante bem para esperar que ele tivesse uma solução para aquele problema ainda honrando sua palavra. Edward sempre fora um homem de palavra.

- Deixa de chorar como uma galinha, Rosalie - ordenou Edward - e o conte ao barão Emmet qual foi a promessa exata que te fiz.

Seu tom de voz não convidava à discussão. Rosalie se arrumou separando-se de Bella e disse:

- Disse que podia viver aqui até que eu morra se tal for meu desejo.

Então Emmet deu um passo em direção de Rosalie, mas o olhar de Edward o deteve.

- E bem, Emmet? Que promessa ti fiz?

Emmet respondeu a Edward com um grito.

- Com a bênção do rei, permitiu que Rosalie se tornasse minha esposa!

Edmond não pôde continuar guardando silêncio por mais tempo.

- Como, em nome de Deus, vais fazer honra a ambos os juramentos? - perguntou a Edward.

- Emmet - disse Edward como se não tivesse ouvido Edmond - minha palavra a Rosalie depende de teu desejo de ficar aqui. Acredito que fazê-la trocar de idéia é tua obrigação.

- Sugere que...?

- Minha casa te acolherá como convidado durante todo o tempo que precisar - disse Edward.

Emmet ficou perplexo, e logo um sorriso, que não podia ser mais arrogante, apareceu em seu rosto. Voltou-se para Rosalie e lhe sorriu.

- Rosalie, como não pretendes ir comigo, eu ficarei aqui contigo.

- O que? Tu o que?

Rosalie voltava a gritar, entretanto Bella não pôde ver medo algum em seus olhos, só encontrava ali muita ira.

- Como teu irmão disse, Rosalie, ficarei aqui durante todo o tempo que necessite para te fazer compreender que tenho intenção de casar contigo - disse Emmet - Ouviste-me?

É obvio que lhe tinha ouvido. Bella pensou que até o sentinela do sul tinha ouvido Emmet, dado que ele tinha gritado seu anúncio em um tom o suficientemente alto.

Bella deu um passo em direção a Rosalie com a intenção de protegê-la da ira de Emmet, mas então Edward voltou a segura-la subitamente. E quando ela abriu a boca para protestar, a pressão que Edward estava exercendo sobre sua mão se intensificou. Bella decidiu que reservaria seu protesto para mais tarde.

Rosalie estava muito furiosa para que pudesse falar. Recolhendo as saias, correu para Emmet.

- Tu estarás velho, grisalho e cheio de rugas antes que eu mude de idéia, Emmet - disse-lhe.

Emmet a olhou e sorriu.

- Subestima minhas habilidades, Rosalie - replicou.

- És o homem mais teimoso que já existiu - balbuciou Rosalie - Plebeu, mais que plebeu! - acrescentou depois, lhe voltando as costas e saindo da sala.

Tudo iria ficar bem. Bella sabia, pois seu coração lhe dizia isso. Rosalie estava furiosa mas não aterrorizada.

- O que é um plebeu? - perguntou- Emmet a Edmond.

Edmond se encolheu de ombros e olhou para Bella .

- É outra dessas palavras tuas? - perguntou.

- Sim - admitiu Bella .

- É tão desagradável e odioso como Polifemo? - perguntou Edmond.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Bom, Gerald, ao menos Rosalie não te acha tão desprezível como eu o pareci para Isabella quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez - disse Edmond com um sorriso.

Bella não sabia do que Edmond estava falando. Edward deu as boas noite a todos e levou Bella da sala antes que ela pudesse perguntar a Edmond o que ele queria dizer com aquela estranha observação.

Nem Edward, nem Bella disseram uma única palavra um ao outro até que chegassem ao quarto de Edward. Quando ele abriu a porta para deixá-la passar, Bella se viu bruscamente esquecida dos irmãos de Edward. O quarto atraiu sua atenção. Edward tinha trazido suas posses da torre de seus aposentos. Agora as duas cadeiras flanqueavam sua lareira e o cobertor cobria sua enorme cama, e a tapeçaria feita por Bella pendurava em cima da lareira.

Maude estava saindo do quarto e anunciou ao barão que o banho de Isabella já estava preparado para ela, tal como ele tinha pedido que se fizesse. Logo que a porta se fechou detrás da criada, Bella disse:

- Não posso me banhar diante de te, Edward. Por favor, vai nadar no teu lago enquanto eu...

- Já te vi sem roupa em muitas ocasiões, Isabella - disse Edward . Tirou o cinturão que ela usava, jogou-o sobre uma das cadeiras, e logo procedeu a lhe tirar a sobretúnica e o vestido.

- Mas sempre na cama, Edward , com os cobertores e ...

Bella se calou, já não sabia mais o que dizer.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Tome teu banho antes que a água esfrie, querida - disse-lhe.

- Tu nadas em um lago de águas geladas - recordou-lhe Bella. Seu marido estava lhe passando lentamente a mão por cima dos ombros - Por que fazes isso? - perguntou ela, ficando bastante ruborizada para que pudesse sentir o calor de suas bochechas - Tu gostas de nadar quando a água está tão fria?

Bella tinha pensado que dessa maneira conseguiria tirar a atenção de Edward do trabalho de despi-la. Mas seu marido parecia capaz de responder a sua pergunta e continuar despindo-a ao mesmo tempo.

- Não é algo realmente prazeroso - respondeu-lhe Edward.

Desfez-se rapidamente da roupa interior, impaciente por livrar-se do tudo aquilo que lhe ocultava a beleza de Isabella. Em seguida se ajoelhou diante dela e foi lhe tirando as meias e os sapatos, e logo deixou um cálido caminho de carícias até sua cintura.

As mãos de Edward estavam fazendo que Isabella suspirasse de prazer.

- Então por que o faz? - gaguejou.

- Para fortalecer minha mente e meu corpo.

Deixou de tocá-la. Bella se sentiu muito decepcionada.

- Há maneiras mais fáceis de fortalecer teu corpo - sussurrou.

Pareceu-lhe que sua voz estava bastante rouca. Bella tentou esconder os seios cobrindo-os com os cabelos, e em seguida franziu o cenho assim que percebeu que não tinha o resultado esperado. O que fez então foi esticar as pontas de suas mechas, ocultando assim convenientemente seu seios ao olhar de Edward.

Edward, que não estava disposto a permitir que ela se escondesse dele, levantou-se e lhe tirou as mãos com uma suave delicadeza. As palmas de suas mãos circundaram a ponta dos seios de Bella enquanto seus polegares descreviam lânguidos círculos ao redor de seus rosados mamilos. Os dedos dos pés de Isabella se afundaram entre os juncos que cobriam o chão. Inclinou-se instintivamente para frente, procurando o contato do corpo de Edward sobre sua pele.

- Se te beijar, Isabella, não te deixarei tomar o banho - disse-lhe este - Posso ver a paixão em teus olhos. Pode sentir o tanto que te desejo?

Edward lhe tinha falado em um sussurro que a acariciava tão meigamente como suas mãos. Bella assentiu lentamente.

- Sempre te desejo, Edward - disse, e logo se obrigou a dar meia volta e ir para a banheira.

Edward tentou não olhar a sua esposa. Tinha jurado que aquela noite agiria com cautela. Ia fazer amor com Isabella sem apressar-se, sem se importar quão premente fora o impulso de deitá-la sobre ele e amá-la apaixonadamente.

Também ia a tranqüilizar com palavras suaves. Seu plano consistia em obrigá-la a lhe dizer o muito que o amava. Edward estava um pouco nervoso. Precisava ouvir aquelas palavras agora que tinha admitido a si mesmo o muito que a amava.

Edward estava decidido a conseguir que ela o amasse. E era bastante arrogante para acreditar que conseguiria o amor de Isabella.

Sorriu para si mesmo. Dispunha-se a fazer uso da obsessão de Isabella pela verdade, a seu favor. Tirou a túnica e logo se ajoelhou diante da lareira para acrescentar outra lenha ao fogo.

Bella se lavou rapidamente, temendo que Edward resolvesse fazer aquilo por ela. E então percebeu todo o humor que havia em sua apurada situação e pôs-se a rir.

Edward foi até a banheira e se deteve junto a ela. Com as mãos apoiadas nos quadris, exigiu saber por que Bella estava sorrindo.

Agora Edward já não usava sua camisa. O coração de Bella começou a bater desenfreadamente. De repente também se viu sem ar. Oh, com que facilidade seu marido podia excitá-la!

- Durmo junto a ti toda noite sem usar nada, e agora não tenho motivo para me sentir envergonhada. Por isso estava rindo - acrescentou com um encolhimento de ombros que quase a abafou.

Logo se levantou e se voltou para seu marido, demonstrando tanto a si mesma como para ele que já não encontrava nada de embaraçoso naquela situação.

As gotinhas de água reluziam sobre a pele. As pontas de suas mechas se uniram em uma série de úmidos cachos, e havia uma expressão travessa em seu rosto. Edward se inclinou sobre ela para beijá-la uma vez, no alto da cabeça, e logo voltou a beijá-la, agora na ponta do nariz. Bella tinha um aspecto tão magnífico e estava fazendo tão nobre esforço para não mostrar-se tímida ante ele que Edward não podia conter-se.

Quando a viu estremecer, Edward agarrou a toalha que Maude tinha deixado em cima de uma das cadeiras. Envolveu Bella com ele, tirou-a da banheira e a levou até a lareira.

Bella ficou imóvel na frente dele com as costas voltadas para o fogo. Logo fechou os olhos quando o peito de Edward se esfregou contra seus seios. O calor das chamas lhe esquentava os ombros, e o olhar cheia de ternura de Edward dava calor a seu coração.

Senti-se adorada. A sensação era tão maravilhosa que Bella não protestou quando Edward começou a secá-la. A princípio utilizou o pano para lhe secar a pele com suaves palmadas, mas quando terminou com suas costas, puxou-a subitamente para ele até apertá-la contra seu peito. E então sua boca tomou posse da de Bella em um beijo abrasador. Sua língua penetrou no tesouro que lhe estava oferecendo. Edward deixou a toalha cair, colocou-lhe as mãos nas nádegas e puxou-a suavemente, elevando-a para sua dureza e o incrível calor que emanava dele.

Bella gemeu de prazer dentro da boca de Edward enquanto lhe acariciava a língua com a sua. Suas mãos lhe acariciavam as costas, mas quando as pontas de seus dedos se deslizaram por debaixo da calça de seu marido, Edward se separou abruptamente dela.

- Me leve a cama, Edward - suplicou Isabella.

Tratou de capturar sua boca com outro beijo, mas Edward a evitou deliberadamente.

- Ao seu devido tempo, Isabella - prometeu-lhe com um sussurro rouco. Beijou a ponta de seu queixo, e logo foi baixando lentamente para seu seios - . És tão formosa.... - disse-lhe.

Queria saboreá-la toda. Edward acariciou um peito com a mão enquanto rendia adoração o outro com a boca, chupando-o até que o mamilo tornou-se uma dura proeminência.

O contato de sua língua era como veludo quente. Isabella apenas podia suportá-lo. Quando Edward se ajoelhou e cobriu seu ventre com beijos úmidos e quentes, Bella respirou fundo e logo esqueceu exalar o ar. As mãos de Edward lhe acariciaram as coxas e se moveram por entre elas, levando-a à beira da perda de controle. Edward foi abrindo um atalho de beijos ao longo da cicatriz de Bella enquanto suas mãos prosseguiam com sua doce tortura, tocando, acariciando, adorando, até o calor que emanava dela.

Agarrou-a pelos quadris, e quando sua boca começou a beijar o suave montículo de cachos que havia entre as coxas de Bella, esta sentiu como se lhe dobrassem os joelhos.

Edward não a deixava mover-se. Sua boca e sua língua saborearam a umidade que ele tinha criado dentro dela. Sua esposa era tão doce como o mel e tão embriagadora como o vinho.

Bella pensou que ia morrer de prazer. As unhas de seus dedos se cravaram nos ombros de Edward. Deixou escapar um suave gemido. Aquele primitivo som erótico quase deixou Edward louco.

Foi inclinando lentamente Isabella até deixá-la no chão. A boca de Duncan reclamou a dela no mesmo instante em que os dedos dele abriam caminho através de sua apertada e úmida passagem. Bella se arqueou sob a mão de Edward e gritou seu nome quando o esplendor fez erupção dentro dela. Onda detrás onda de um incrível prazer se estendeu por todo seu corpo e Edward a manteve apertada contra ele durante toda essa experiência, lhe sussurrando palavras de amor enquanto a estreitava entre seus braços.

Bella se sentia como ouro líquido em seus braços e pensou em lhe dizer quanto prazer a estava fazendo sentir, mas não parecia ser capaz de poder deixar de beijá-lo a tempo suficiente para chegar a lhe dizer algo.

Edward se separou e tirou rapidamente o resto de sua roupa. Logo se deitou sobre as costas e puxou Bella para que ela ficasse em cima dele. Sabia que se achava a ponto de perder o controle. Separou-lhe as pernas tratando de ser o menos brusco possível, e quando Bella esteve ele, sua mão começou a acariciá-la fazendo-a enlouquecer de novo. Bella gemeu seu nome enquanto lhe suplicava com as mãos e a boca que colocasse fim a aquela tortura.

Edward lhe levantou os quadris e entrou nela com um poderoso ataque. Bella se achava mais que preparada para recebê-lo.

Estava tão incrivelmente quente, tão molhada, tão apertada...

Edward se deixou capturar por ela. Bella arqueou as costas até que o rodeou ele, e logo começou a mover-se, com lentos movimentos instintivos que em seguida fizeram Edward enlouquecer.

Sentia-se tão fraco como um escudeiro e tão poderoso como um senhor da guerra. Edward a agarrou pelos quadris, lhe pedindo que se movesse com mais energia.

Encontrou a liberação antes que Bella, mas o som e a sensação que emanavam dela lhe proporcionaram sua própria e enlevada rendição. Bella se deixou cair sobre seu peito. Edward gemeu, mas Isabella estava muito exausta, muito satisfeita para que lhe ocorresse lhe pedir desculpas.

Logo passaram longos minutos antes que um dos dois fosse capaz de falar. Os dedos de Bella acariciavam o peito de Edward. Adorava a cálida lisura de sua pele, seu maravilhoso aroma.

Bella pensou que nunca o tinha visto mais arrogante. Edward a olhava com uma expressão de imensa satisfação na face. Uma mecha de cabelos tinha caído para ficar em cima de sua face.

Bella se dispôs a levantar a mão para devolvê-lo a seu lugar quando Edward falou.

- Eu te amo, Bella.

A mão de Bella ficou suspensa no ar entre eles.

Logo arregalou os olhos, e foi então que Edward se deu conta do que acabava de dizer.

Não era assim que tinha planejado que ocorresse. Supunha-se que era Isabella que devia lhe dizer que o amava. Edward sorriu ante seu engano enquanto esperava pacientemente que ela se recuperasse da admissão que ele acabava de fazer e lhe dissesse o muito que o amava.

Bella não podia acreditar que ele tivesse chegado a lhe dizer aquelas palavras. Nesse momento a expressão de Edward estava muito solene, certificando a ela que ele estava sendo muito sincero .

Então Bella pôs-se a chorar. Edward não soube como interpretar aquela reação.

- Está chorando porque disse que te amo? - perguntou-lhe.

Isabella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não - sussurrou.

- E então por que choras? Acabo de te dar prazer, não?

Realmente parecia estar um pouco preocupado. Bella secou as lágrimas das bochechas, lhe dando sem querer uma cotovelada no queixo enquanto o fazia.

- Deste-me muito prazer - disse-lhe - Estou tão assustada, Edward... Não deveria me amar.

Edward suspirou. Decidiu que teria que esperar uns minutos mais antes de obter uma explicação decente dela, porque agora Bella estava se estremecendo muito violentamente para que pudesse falar com coerência.

Soube ter paciência, mas uma vez que a teve levado a cama e estiveram debaixo dos cobertores, Bella se aconchegou junto a ele e não disse uma única palavra.

- Por que estás assustada? - perguntou-lhe Edward - É tão terrível que eu te ame?

Sua voz estava cheia de ternura e isso fez que Bella voltasse a chorar.

- Não pode haver esperança para nós, Edward. O rei...

- O rei nos dará sua bênção, Isabella. Nosso rei terá que aprovar este matrimônio.

Parecia tão seguro de si mesmo que Bella se sentiu confortada por aquela imensa confiança.

- Me diga por que pensas que o rei ficará de teu lado, Edward. Faça-me entender isso. Não quero ficar assustada.

Edward voltou a suspirar.

- O rei Guilherme e eu nos conhecemos desde que éramos moços. Guilherme tem muitos defeitos, mas demonstrou ser um líder muito capaz. Não te cai bem devido às histórias que lhe ouviste de teu tio, e teu tio só reflete atitudes de sua igreja. O rei perdeu o apoio do clero porque levou muitos tesouros de seus monastérios. Além disso, nunca se deu muita pressa em substituir a nenhuma igreja oficial. O clero despreza a nosso rei porque este não se inclina ante seus ditados.

- Mas por que pensas que...?

- Não me interrompa quando te estou instruindo - disse Edward, e logo suavizou seu comentário com um delicado apertão - Embora não pretendo alardear disso, o certo é que ajudei a nosso rei a unir os escoceses e manter uma coexistência pacífica. O rei sabe o que valho. Conto com um exército bem adestrado a que pode recorrer em um momento de necessidade, Isabella. O rei confia em minha lealdade. Eu nunca o trairia, e isso o rei também sabe.

- Mas Edward, Caius é seu amigo especial - interveio Bella - Marta assim me disse isso, e também ouvi rumores de lábios dos amigos de meu tio.

- Quem é essa Marta?

- Uma das criadas que foram atribuídas a meu tio - respondeu Bella.

- Ah, então ela é mais certa que eu - replicou Duncan -É assim como pensa?

- É obvio que não - murmurou Bella . Tratou de voltar-se para olhar Edward, mas este não a deixou mover-se. Bella voltou a acomodar-se em cima do ombro de seu marido e disse - Meu irmão inclusive alardeia do poder que tem sobre o Guilherme.

- Me diga, minha esposa, o que é o quer dizer, exatamente, com isso de que Caius é amigo especial do rei - ordenou Edward .

Bella sacudiu a cabeça veemente.

- Não posso dizer essas palavras. Seria um pecado.

Edward suspirou com exasperação. Sabia quais eram as preferências do rei, e já fazia tempo que tinha adivinhado que Caius era algo mais que um escrivão na corte de Guilherme. Surpreendia-lhe, entretanto, que sua inocente esposa dispusesse de tal conhecimento.

- Terá que confiar em mim a respeito disto, Edward, quando te digo que se trata de um pacto pecaminoso entre meu irmão e nosso rei.

- Isso não importará - replicou Edward - . Não voltaremos a falar deste assunto, dado que parece te fazer sentir tão incômoda. Sei a que te refere com a historia da amizade especial entre Caius e o rei , Isabella. Mas o rei não trairá seus barões. A honra está do meu lado nesta luta.

- Estamos falando por ventura da mesma honra que te prendeu a um poste na fortaleza de Caius? - perguntou Bella- Tu és tão honorável que confiou em que Caius faria honra à trégua temporária, verdade?.

- O plano não podia ser mais brilhante - respondeu Edward, e sua voz chiou sobre a orelha de Isabella - . Nunca confiei em teu irmão.

- Caius poderia ter te matado antes que seus homens conseguissem entrar na fortaleza, Edward - replicou Bella a sua vez - No que respeita a essa questão, poderia ter congelado pouco a pouco até morrer de frio. Eu te salvei, é obvio. A honra teve muito pouco haver com isso.

Edward não tentou discutir com ela. Bella estava equivocada, claro está, mas ao Edward não teve nenhuma necessidade de lhe fazer ver seu engano.

- Caius me utilizará para te fazer mal.

Aquele comentário não tinha absolutamente nenhum sentido.

- Bella, não há nenhum barão em toda a Inglaterra que não se inteirou do que ocorreu a Rosalie. Se o rei der as costas à verdade, terá cometido seu primeiro grande erro. Todos nos encontramos atados ao nosso senhor por vínculos de honra, certo, mas ele também deve agir com honra com cada um de nós. Do contrário nosso juramento de lealdade não significa nada. Tenha fé em mim, Isabella. Caius não pode ganhar esta guerra. Confia em mim, esposa, no que respeita, ou seja, o que é o que terá que fazer.

Bella refletiu durante vários minutos sobre que Edward havia dito e logo murmurou:

- Sempre confiei em te, desde aquela noite que dormimos juntos dentro de tua tenda. Prometeu-me que não me tomarias enquanto eu estava adormecida, e acreditei.

A lembrança fez Edward sorrir.

- E agora por fim te deste conta de quão absurdo o que pensavas que eu poderia fazer algo contigo, agora sabes que seria impossível fazer algo?.

Bella assentiu.

- Tenho o sonho muito profundo, Edward - brincou.

- Isabella, não vou permitir que fujas do assunto estávamos começado a falar. Acabo de dizer que te amo. Não tem nada que me dizer em troca? - perguntou, Edward.

- Obrigada, marido.

- Obrigado?

Edward lhe gritou a palavra. Tinha-lhe esgotado a paciência. Supunha-se que Isabella devia lhe dizer o muito que lhe amava, e o porquê demônios ela não sabia o deixara furioso?

De repente Bella encontrou seu marido elevando-se sobre ela. O músculo que havia junto ao queixo de Edward se flexionou, uma clara indicação da ira que estava sentindo naquele momento. Parecia achar-se preparado para entrar em combate.

Aquilo não a intimidou. Bella lhe acariciou suavemente os ombros, e logo deixou que as palmas de suas mãos fossem descendendo lentamente pelos braços de Edward. Seu corpo estava rígido. Bella podia sentir a fortaleza do aço sob seus dedos, e não tirou o olhar de seu marido, nem um só instante, enquanto continuava acariciando-o. E embora pudesse sentir o poder que havia dentro dele, também podia ver a vulnerabilidade em seus olhos. Era uma expressão que Bella nunca havia visto antes nele, mas mesmo assim pôde reconhecê-la. Edward parecia estar realmente muito preocupado.

Assim que Bella o presenteou com um sorriso cheia de ternura, Edward deixou de franzir o cenho imediatamente. Viu o brilho que iluminava os olhos de sua esposa e respondeu a ele. Seu corpo se relaxou junto ao dela.

- Atreve-te a te zombar de mim? - quis saber.

- Não me estou zombando de te - disse-lhe Bella - . Acaba de me dar o presente mais maravilhoso que se possa imaginar, Edward. Estou afligida.

Ele esperou em silencio para ouvir mais.

- És o único homem que chegou a dizer que me amava - sussurrou Bella. Uma tênue enruga franziu sua frente e acrescentou - :Como poderia não te amar?

Parecia que acabava de reparar nesse fato pela primeira vez. O suspiro de exasperação que saiu dos lábios de Edward foi tão potente que pouco faltou para que separasse os cabelos de Bella.

- Então suponho que foi minha sorte que Jasper não lhe dissesse isso primeiro - murmurou depois.

- Ele disse - anunciou Bella sorrindo - Mas não contei esse juramento de amor como o primeiro, porque não era verdadeiro. Teu irmão só tinha sofrido uma paixão.

Bella se estirou para cima e beijou Edward. Logo lhe colocou as mãos na cintura e a apertou suavemente.

- Oh, Edward, faz tanto tempo que te amo... Que tola fui ao não me dar conta antes! Embora deva confessar que esta noite, quando estávamos sentados junto ao fogo com tua família e teu convidado, foi quando me dei conta disso. Me fez ter algum valor, Edward. Agora sei que te importo.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tu sempre valeste muitíssimo, Bella - disse-lhe - Sempre.

Os olhos de Isabella voltaram a encher-se de lágrimas.

- O amor que sente por mim é um autêntico milagre. Capturou-me para me usar em teu plano de te vingar de meu irmão. Não foi?

- Verdade- admitiu Edward.

- E essa foi a razão pela que te casou comigo - afirmou Bella, franzindo subitamente o cenho enquanto olhava a seu marido - . Me diga, amava-me desde então?.

- Eu pensava que era desejo - respondeu Edward - Queria me deitar contigo - acrescentou com um sorriso.

- Vingança e desejo - replicou Bella a sua vez - . Razoes horríveis, no melhor dos casos, Edward .

- Esqueceste-te da compaixão - informou-lhe Edward.

- Compaixão? Suponho que o que realmente quer dizer é que tinha pena de mim, verdade? - perguntou Bella, começando a sentir-se um pouco irritada - Santo Deus, ama-me porque te inspiro compaixão?

- Meu amor, tu acabaste de enumerar todos os motivos que dei a mim mesmo.

Bella se sentiu muito ofendida por sua risada.

- Se seu amor se apoiar no desejo, a compaixão e a vingança então...

- Bella interrompeu-a Edward, tratando de clamá-la. Ele estava começando a chamá-la de Bella, e isso era divino na visão dela - O que te disse na fortaleza de teu irmão? Recordar-te?

- Disse-me que aquilo tinha sido olho por olho - replicou Bella.

- E Tu me perguntou se pertencias a Caius. Lembra-te de qual foi minha resposta?

- Sim, embora não a entendi - disse Bella - . Disse que te pertencia.

- Limitei-me a responder a verdade - disse-lhe Edward, e a beijou.

- Continuo sem entender - disse-lhe Bella quando Edward lhe permitiu falar.

- Eu tampouco o entendi - disse Edward - . Então pensei que te manteria junto a mim, mas não me ocorreu pensar no matrimônio até mais tarde. Para falar a verdade, Bella, foi teu ato de bondade que selou nosso destino.

- Seriamente?

Os olhos de Bella voltaram a encher-se de lágrima. A expressão que havia no rosto de Edward era tão carinhosa, tão terna...

- Foi inevitável, do momento em que me esquentou os pés, embora teve que passar algum tempo antes de que eu admitisse a verdade.

- Chamou-me de ingênua- disse-lhe Isabella, sorrindo ante aquela lembrança.

Aquele suave brilho havia tornado a iluminar seus olhos. Já não estava furiosa com ele. Edward tinha fingido sentir-se muito ofendido por sua observação só para obter uma reação por parte dela.

- Eu nunca te chamei de ingênua. Foi outra pessoa quem fez isso, e agora mesmo o desafiarei em duelo comigo.

Bella se pôs-se a rir.

- Foi tu, barão. Mas já te perdoei. Além disso, eu te chamei muitas coisas feias.

- Chamou-me? Nunca ouvi nenhuma delas - disse Edward - . Quando me chamou de todas essas coisas?

- Quando me estava dando as costas, naturalmente.

A via tão inocente que o sorriso de Edward se acentuou.

- Um destes dias, tua obsessão por dizer a verdade terminará te colocando em uma boa confusão - disse-lhe, e logo voltou a beijá-la antes de continuar falando - Mas eu estarei a teu lado para te proteger.

- Da mesma maneira em que eu sempre te protegerei - disse-lhe Bella - É minha obrigação como esposa.

Logo voltou a rir ao ver a face de incredulidade que estava aparecendo na face dele.

- Oh, não me assusta - alardeou - . Agora que tenho teu amor, nunca mais terei medo.

- Eu sei - Edward respondeu.

O tom de abatimento com o que tinha falado fez Bella rir.

- E agora quero ouvir dizeres que me ama - exigiu Edward.

- Que ordem tão arrogante me dá - sussurrou Bella - . Amo-te com todo meu coração, Edward - Beijou-o no queixo - Daria minha vida por te, meu marido - Acariciou-lhe o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua - E sempre te amarei.

Edward grunhiu de prazer e procedeu a lhe fazer o amor devagar e com uma imensa doçura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Edward ?

- Sim, meu amor?

- Quando te deu conta de que me amava?

- Durma, Bella. Já quase amanheceu.

Ela não queria dormir. Bella não queria que aquela noite gloriosa terminasse nunca, e começou a menear deliberadamente as costas sobre o estômago de Edward. Os dedos de seus pés se curvaram sobre as pernas dele.

- Por favor, me diga exatamente quando foi.

Edward suspirou. Sabia que Bella não ficaria quieta até que lhe respondesse.

- Hoje.

- Ah! - suspirou Bella.

- Ah, o que? - perguntou Edward .

- Agora está começando a dizer coisa com coisa - explicou-lhe Bella.

- Tu que não me deixas entender nada do que dizes- replicou Edward a sua vez.

- É tu quem esteve comportando-se de uma maneira imprevisível durante todo o dia. Se quiser que te diga a verdade, tinha-me um pouco preocupada. Hoje quando?

- Quando o que?

- Quando te deu conta exatamente e que me amava? - perguntou Bella, que não estava disposta a dar-se por vencida tão facilmente.

- Quando pensei que meu cavalo ia matar-te.

- Sileno? Pensou que Sileno ia fazer-me mal?

Ele ouviu o assombro em sua voz. Sorriu por cima do alto da cabeça de Bella. Sua esposa continuava sem ter nem idéia do terror que lhe tinha feito sentir.

- Edward?

Edward gostava muito da maneira que Bella sussurrava seu nome quando queria algo dele. Era um som terno, suplicante e terrivelmente sensual.

- Estragaste meu corcel - disse-lhe - Isso era o que te estava contando na sala quando adormeceu em meu colo.

- Não o estraguei - protestou Bella- Apenas lhe dei ternura e carinho. O afeto não pode fazer nenhum mal, verdade?

- O afeto pode chegar a causar minha morte se não me deixa descansar - respondeu Edward com um bocejo – Tornou-se uma rameira insaciável - acrescentou, fingindo suspirar - . Deixaste-me sem forças.

- Obrigada.

- Pode ficar com Sileno.

- Sileno? Meu? - perguntou ela, subitamente tão nervosa e impaciente como uma criança.

- Agora o animal te é leal a te. Transformou meu corcel em um cordeirinho. Minha vida nunca voltará a ser a mesma.

- E mudei exatamente em tua vida, Edward?

Edward fingiu não ter ouvido a pergunta de Bella. Então a olhou longamente e com fixidez.

- E agora me escute bem, minha esposa - disse-lhe - Não montará Sileno até que não tenha recebido a instrução adequada. Entendeste-me?

- O que te faz pensar que não recebi a instrução adequada? - perguntou Bella. Não a tinha recebido, é obvio, mas mesmo assim acreditava ter ocultado aquele defeito. Mas seu marido era mais ardiloso do que imaginava.

- Apenas me prometa - disse-lhe Edward .

- Prometo - Bella já tinha começado a mordiscar o lábio inferior, quando de repente lhe veio à cabeça um pensamento que em seguida começou a enchê-la e preocupação - Não mudará de idéia pela manhã, não é?

- Claro que não. Agora Sileno é teu.

- Não estava falando do Sileno.

- Do que falava então?

Parecia um pouco preocupada. Edward franziu o cenho até que Bella lhe sussurrou seu medo.

- Não mudará de idéia a respeito de que me ama, não é?.

- Nunca.

Beijou-a para lhe dar uma prova de seu juramento, e depois fechou os olhos e se deitou de costas, totalmente decidido a dormir. Estava esgotado.

- Esta noite não te recordaste de nadar em teu lago. Isso foi muito imprevisível por tua parte.

Quando ele não fez nenhum comentário a respeito, Bella insistiu.

- por que não foi nadar?

- Porque fez muito frio.

Era uma resposta muito razoável, mas parecia bastante estranha provindo de Edward. Bella sorriu. Oh, como o amava!.

- Edward? Tu gostou de fazer o amor comigo junto ao fogo? Sabe, quando me beijou...ali?.

Sua voz soou tímida, mas também cheia de curiosidade.

- Sim, Bella. Teu sabor é tão doce como o mel.

A lembrança do sabor de Bella já estava voltando a excitá-lo profundamente, e Edward se assombrou ante o desejo que podia chegar a sentir por sua esposa.

Bella ficou de lado e olhou para Edward. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas sorria e tinha aspecto de sentir-se muito satisfeito.

A mão de Bella foi abrindo um lento caminho de carícias do queixo até o estômago de Edward .

- E eu gostaria de teu sabor? - perguntou-lhe em um sussurro enrouquecido.

Antes que Edward pudesse lhe responder, Bella se inclinou sobre ele e lhe beijou o umbigo, sorrindo quando viu como lhe contraíam os músculos do estômago. Depois a mão de Bella foi descendendo lentamente, movendo-se em uma suave carícia que ia traçando um caminho para que logo este fora seguido por sua boca e sua língua.

Edward deixou de respirar quando a mão de Bella tomou posse dele.

- Estás tão duro, Edward, tão quente... - disse-lhe ela - Me dê seu fogo.

Edward se esqueceu de tudo que estivesse relacionado com dormir e deixou que sua esposa fosse tecendo seu mágico feitiço sobre ele. Pensou que sem dúvida era o homem mais rico do mundo, e todo porque sua esposa o amava.

E logo já não pôde pensar.

**Fim do Capitulo**

* * *

Agora me digam que o Edward não tem razão em chamar a Bella de meretriz.... Céus... ela ta quase pior que aquela personagem de Toma Lá da Cá que eu não sei o nome...

Bom, Eu amo esse capitulo - eu amo todos os capitulos, então minha opinião não vale - mas esse cap é fofo, não? Eu sei que o Ed ta um pouco arrogante, mas ele ta desesperado por ouvir ela dizer que o ama, e depois ficou muito fofo... Ah to apaixonada.

Bom, eu queri avisar que vou ficar com esse novo sistema, de postar um dia sim, um dia não. Comecei a escrever uma fic - que eu não posto- e eu dedico muito tempo a ela, já que é, para mim, bastante viciante.

Eu quero desejar um FELIZ NATAL a todas vocês agora, leitoras fantasmas, eu espero que aproveitem o dia e sintam o espirito que ele tem. Não sei porque, mas eu sempre fico mais boazinha e animada nessa epoca do ano.

AHHH Eu ganhei outro livro da Julie Garwood, presente de natal *-*... Dessa vez eu compre Musica das Sombras, a história acontece na mesma epoca que Esplendor da Honra, só que na Escocia... vou começar a ler amanhã, mas só o prólogo já é legal.

**Hitsugaya Nanami:**Oiiê, entao, super fofo esse Emmet, não? Ele é muito massa, e vai ficar correndo atrás da Rose ate conseguir ela... A Bell não só acordou para a vida, como ficou mais tarada ainda. Céus, to ate com pena do Edward. Feliz Natal, e aproveite muito esse dia.

**Pandora: **Que sorte você tem, eu também vi esse livro hoje, eu ganhei um livro do meu pai, e ele disse que eu poderia escolher. Fui na livraria e pedi todos os livros da Julie, escolhi Musica Das Sombras, mas semana que vem vou lá de novo e vou comprar Dança das Sombras ou O Testamento. Ela é uma ótima autora, e aqui no Brasil só tem uns sete livros publicados, mas lá nos EUA ela tem mais de 12 livros. Bom, espero que tenha gostado do final, pois eu amo. E Feliz Natal.

**Agatha: **Bom, a Bella é mara ela bem atiradinha quando ta sozinha com o marido, não? E é um prazer dividir os livros que eu leio - que são pouco conhecidos- com vocês, fico muito feliz de agradar as pessoas. Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. E Feliz Natal.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **A Rose vai confessar que está apaixonada pelo Emmet sim, acho que no proximo capitulo, eu não tenho certeza. Ahh o Emmet é mara, ele vai deixar a Rose maluca. Sim, a ligação do Edward com a Bella é tão forte que eles começam a pensar direito no mesmo dia. Bom, o Edmund vai sumir um pouco nos proximos capitulos, ele vai prestar serviço pro outro barão, e prestem atençao naquela barão, ele é meio importante. Bom, te desejo um Feliz Natal,ok?

**Mila: **Sim, agora o Edward vai ficar um pouco bobo pela Bella.

**Sibby Meyer: **Bom, o Edmund vai desaparecer um pouco agora, ele vai prestar serviço pro outro barão... E a Rose vai se deixar apaixonar pelo Emmet jajá, pode acreditar, é meio dificil não se apaixonar pelo Emmet *suspira*... Bom, Feliz Natal, e tudo de bom.

**Dudinha:** Sim, o Ed vai ficar mais carinhoso, e a Bella mais exigente, se me entende. Bom, Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Feliz Natal =D

**Isa Stream:** Eu concordo com a Bella, é meio impossivel encontrar beleza em algo quando se tem Edward por perto, ele ofusca tudo. Ahh eu li uma fic sua, só que ela ja está acabada, triste fim eu tenho, só leio nas férias e quando ja estão acabadas, é eu sou maluca. Bom, Feliz Natal e tudo de bom.

**Ana Carolina:** Ahhh que bom que estás amando, fico muito feliz, e é isso que me faz continuar adaptando. Sério, esse capitulo foi enorme, mas só de saber que vcs amam eu ja fico animada para adaptar o resto. Bom, Feliz Natal e tudo de Bom.

**Juh Cullen:** Oiê, como vai? Então, é uma adptação, e infelizmente, nao tem personagem para a Alice. Eu amo a Alice, ela minha preferida, e eu ate colocaria ela no lugar da Rose, mas não ficaria legal, sacas? Bom, Feiz Natal e tudo de bom.

**Fábia Santiago: **O Emmet é mara, não? E a Rose vai ser meio malvada com ele, mas tud bemm ele é o cara e vai conseguir conquistar ela em dois minutos. Bom, agora que o Edward sabe que o amor dele é reciproco, ele não vai ter mais paz, a esposa dele virou uma verdadeira rameira... pobre coitado aiushaiushaiuhsa. Bom, feliz natal.

**Tata Black:** Oiê, como vai? É então, agora as coisas vão pra frente, eles se amam e o Edward vai ficar fofo demais. E o Emmet vai ser muito massa... Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e Feliz Natal.

**Ana Krol:**Caramba, eu não consigo ficar muito tempo sem net... sou muito viciada, quero dizer, net eu fico sem de bom, mas eu preciso de pelo menos um pc, eu adoro ficar escrevendo. Bom, já estamos no começo do fim do livros, sacas? Faltam uns seis capitulos para acabar, e o Caius ''sequestra'' a Bella no capitulo 20, eu acho. Bom, Feliz Natal e tudo de Bom.


	20. Chapter 18

**Esplendor da Honra

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18**

Os dias árduos de inverno reduziram as temperaturas a limites insuportáveis, agravadas por um vento uivante que abarcou o campo nas suas mandíbulas congeladas e ulceradas pelo frio. O inverno prometia envolver o mundo em um esplendor glacial durante toda a eternidade, ao que parecia, ate que aquela meiga donzela, a primavera surgiu com uma promessa toda sua. Trouxe o dom do renascimento, envolto no brilho cálido do sol. Cativado pela promessa, o vento perdeu sua intensidade enregelante e magicamente se transformando em uma brisa suave.

As árvores foram os primeiros em mostrar o cumprimento da promessa. Os ramos deixaram de ser quebradiços e passaram a voltar-se maleáveis, para logo agitar-se com um grácil movimento assim que as incitava a brisa. Frágeis brotos e verdes folhas engrossavam cada uma delas. Sementes esquecidas, que tinham sido afundadas nas profundidades da terra pela advertência dos primeiros frios do outono, floresceram de repente em um estalo de cor e fragrância, ou bastante embriagadoras para atrair às vaidosas abelhas do mel que zumbiam de um lado a outro.

Foi uma época mágica para Bella. E havia tanta alegria no fato de amar Edward! Lhe parecia um milagre que Edward a amasse. As primeiras semanas depois de sua declaração, Bella estava inquieta e lhe preocupava pensar que Edward pudesse chegar a fartar-se dela. Fez tudo que pode para satisfazê-lo, mas mesmo assim a inevitável primeira briga acabou acontecendo. Um simples mal-entendido que poderia ter sido resolvido de forma muito simples, agravado pelo mau humor de Edward e pelo cansaço de Bella.

Para falar a verdade, Bella já nem sequer poderia recordar o que tinha dada origem à discussão. Só recordava o fato de que Edward lhe tinha gritado. Então ela retirou imediatamente a máscara de compostura que a mantinha a salvo, mas seu marido não demorou muito em fazer que aquela tranqüilidade tão duramente aperfeiçoada desaparecesse por completo dela. Bella pôs-se a chorar, disse a Edward que obviamente já não a amava, e logo correu à torre.

Edward foi atrás dela. Ainda gritava, mas agora o tema tinha passado a ser o incômodo hábito que Bella tinha fazer conclusões precipitadas. Quando Isabella compreendeu que o tinha deixado furioso por denunciar que ele já não a amava mais, ela deixou de se importar com o franzimento de cenho dele e nem com os gritos. No final de tudo, Edward estava gritando que a amava.

Isabella tinha aprendido uma lição muito importante naquela noite, e agora por fim sabia que não havia nada de mau em responder aos gritos gritando. Todas as regras tinham mudado bruscamente para ela desde que conheceu os Cullen. A liberdade lhe permitia gozar, agora, de todas as emoções. Bella já não tinha porquê conter-se em todos os momentos. Quando queria de rir, ela ria. E quando queria reclamar, ela reclamava, embora tentasse se manter como uma dama estável e amável.

Bella também se deu conta de que ela mesma estava começando a adquirir algumas das características próprias de seu marido. Havia uma certa segurança no fato de ser previsível, e Bella estava começando a odiar as mudanças tanto como Edward odiava. Quando Jasper e Edmond partiram para oferecer seus quarenta dias a seus senhores, Bella fez que todos aqueles que se encontravam o bastante perto dela ouvissem-na gritar seu desgosto.

Edward lhe fez ver a inconsistência de seu raciocínio, e inclusive chegou a lhe recordar que antes se mostrou a favor de que ele desse mais responsabilidades a seus irmãos. Bella, entretanto, não queria advir-se a razões. Ela queria todos os Cullen juntos.

Edward entendia a sua esposa muito melhor do que ela mesma. Os irmãos de Edward e Rosalie se tornaram a família de Bella. Ela não estava acostumada a ter uma família unida e que a amasse, e por isso não queria que os Cullen fossem embora.

Também era uma pacificadora. Bella interferia constantemente nos assuntos dos servos, sempre pronta para resolver as situações. Era a protetora de cada um, e mesmo assim se assombrava quando alguém tratava de protegê-la.

Para falar a verdade, Bella continuava sem entender qual era seu verdadeiro valor. Ela ainda achava que era um milagre ter o amor do marido. Edward não era um homem muito dado a proclamar seus sentimentos, mas logo percebeu que Isabella precisava ouvir com freqüência seu juramento de amor. O passado de sua esposa fazia com que ela sempre tivesse a sensação de medo e insegurança, e Edward já tinha aceito o fato de que Isabella necessitaria de algum tempo para ir adquirindo confiança em suas próprias capacidades.

Os dias de Edward e Bella teriam sido perfeitos se Rosalie não tivesse resolvido deixar todos loucos. Edward se esforçava para se manter gentil com sua irmã, mas a maneira que Rosalie estava se comportando o deixava com vontade de estrangulá-la.

Edward cometeu o engano de comentar com Bella a loucura que Rosalie o estava causando. Sua esposa sugeriu a Edward que aprendesse a ter um pouco mais de compaixão.

Bella o chamou de insensível, mas na verdade era justamente o contrario. Edward era realmente compreensivo com o barão Emmet. Seu amigo tinha uma paciência de Jó e a resistência de aço forçado.

Rosalie estava fazendo de tudo que podia para dissuadir seu pretendente. Zombava-o, gritava, chorava. Nada surtia efeito. Emmet não desistia de conquistá-la. Edward pensava que Emmet era tão teimoso como um asno ou tão estúpido como um touro. Mas na realidade pensava que seu amigo era as duas coisas.

Edward não podia evitar admirar Emmet. Semelhante determinação era digna de elogio. Especialmente quando se via a relutância de Rosalie em estar na companhia dele, e nas coisas que ela o julgava.

Edward realmente preferia ignorar toda aquela situação. Bella, entretanto, não lhe permitiria desfrutar de semelhante privilégio. Arrastava-o constantemente a tomar parte das disputas familiares, lhe explicando que tinha o dever de arrumar as coisas.

Explicou-lhe, muito tranqüila e sem alterar-se, que podia ser senhor e irmão ao mesmo tempo, mas que todas essas tolices de manter uma atitude fria e distante para sua família não eram mais que um hábito do passado do qual devia livrar-se.

Bella também lhe disse que podia conservar o respeito de seus irmãos ao mesmo tempo em que ganhava sua amizade. Edward não tentou discutir com ela. Bem sabia Deus que desde que se casaram ele não tinha conseguido sair vencedor de nenhuma discussão.

Naquele caso Bella estava certa. Edward não se incomodou em admitir isso, sabendo que então lhe assinalaria imediatamente algum outro "hábito" de que devesse prescindir.

Começou a jantar com sua família toda noite porque sabia que isso comprazeria Bella, e então descobriu um certo prazer na experiência. Durante os jantares sempre se falava de distintos temas, e logo desfrutava com os animados debates que se derivavam disso. Seus dois irmãos eram homens sagazes e inteligentes, e não teve que transcorrer muito tempo para que Edward começasse a valorizar as sugestões que eles faziam.

Edward não demorou muito para derrubar todas as barreiras que tinha construído para se afastar de sua família, e quando finalmente derrubou todas, descobriu um enorme prazer em estar junto eles.

Seu pai estava equivocado. Agora Edward sabia disso. Seu pai teve um grande sucesso ao comandar todas aquelas com rigidez e frieza, com a finalidade de dar mais proteção a todos. Possivelmente pensava que mostrar afeto a seus filhos o faria perder o respeito destes. Edward não estava muito seguro de qual tinha sido o raciocínio de seu pai. Só sabia que ele já não tinha por que seguir os velhos costumes.

Tinha que agradecer sua mudança de atitude a sua esposa. Bella lhe tinha o ensinado que o medo e o respeito não tinham porque estar juntos. Aquilo era bastante irônico, certamente. Bella lhe tinha mostrado como podia chegar a ser um irmão para o Jasper, Edmond e Rosalie. Sim, ela o tinha arrastado ao interior do círculo familiar.

Edward continuou mantendo o mesmo programa de atividades com seus homens, mas passou a reservar uma hora todas a tardes para ensinar sua esposa a montar em Sileno. Bella aprendia depressa, e Edward não demorou para permitir que ela montasse Sileno até a pequena colina que ficava além da muralha. É claro que ele ia logo atrás dela, apenas por precaução. Mais ainda resmungava pelo habito dela de levar comida ao lobo.

Bella pediu que lhe explicasse por que um lado da colina estava nu enquanto o outro era um bosque de árvores. Duncan lhe explicou que todas as árvores tinham sido cortadas no lado da colina que dava à fortaleza. O vigia não podia ver além do topo, por isso não era necessário cortar as árvores que cresciam no outro lado. Quem quer que quisesse entrar na fortaleza de Edward, antes teria que coroar a primeira colina, e então o vigia poderia ver se era amigo ou inimigo. E se fosse um inimigo, os arqueiros disporiam de alvos fáceis sem o arvoredo para proporcionar proteção e lugares onde esconderem-se.

Sua explicação deixou Bella muito assombrada, porque agora lhe parecia que tudo que Edward fazia tinha algo que ver com proteção e ataque. Então Edward fez sua esposa perceber que esse era o dever dele, manter a fortaleza Cullen sempre em segurança. Bella sorriu ante o sermão de Edward. Ele também ainda se acostumava a seus sorrisos.

Edward sabia que Bella estava preocupada com o futuro de ambos. Continuava sem gostar que lhe recordassem seu irmão, e agora todos tentavam não citar o nome de Caius quando ela estava presente. Como Edward não parecia ser capaz de convencer Bella de que tudo ficaria bem, ambos evitavam falar do tema.

A primavera foi uma época de revelação para Edward. Teve que deixar Bella durante quase um mês devido a assuntos muito urgentes, e quando retornou, sua esposa chorou de felicidade. Passaram toda a noite acordados, amando-se apaixonadamente, e teriam continuado todo o dia seguinte na cama se as questões da fortaleza não existissem.

Bella odiava que Edward tivesse que deixá-la. E ele odiava tanto como ela, e embora nunca dissesse a Bella, seus pensamentos se viam consumidos pelo desejo de estar com ela.

A primavera deixou detrás de si sua capa de flores e raios de sol. Os cálidos dias do verão por fim chegaram às terras Cullen. Agora viajar era mais fácil. Edward sabia que só era questão de tempo que lhe chamassem a comparecer ante seu rei, e manteve suas preocupações ocultas de Bella enquanto ia reunindo discretamente seus soldados.

O barão Emmet retornou a fortaleza Cullen durante os últimos dias de junho para mais uma tentativa de conquistar Rosalie. Edward recebeu a seu amigo no pátio. Cada um tinha noticias importantes para comunicar ao outro. Edward acabava de receber um mensageiro e tinha aceito uma missiva que levava o selo do rei. O barão Cullen podia ler, um fato do que sua esposa não se achava à corrente, e a carta que acabava de ler fez que se mostrasse um pouco brusco. Estava muito preocupado para que pudesse dar a boas vindas a Emmet como era devido.

Emmet parecia achar-se em um estado de ânimo bastante similar ao dele. Depois de ter saudado Edward com uma breve reverencia, entregou as renda de seu corcel ao jovem Ansel e se voltou novamente para Edward.

- Acabo de voltar da fortaleza de Clares – anunciou falando em voz baixa.

Edward chamou Jacob com um gesto.

- Há muitas coisas das que falar e eu gostaria que Jacob tomasse parte da conversa–explicou a Emmet .

Emmet assentiu.

- Estava dizendo a Edward que acabo de retornar da fortaleza dos Clares –repetiu - O irmão do rei, Henrique, também se encontrava lá. Fez-me muitas perguntas a respeito de ti, Edward.

Os três homens puseram-se a andar lentamente para a sala.

- Acredito que Henrique estava tentando determinar qual seria tua postura no caso de que ele chegasse a converter-se em nosso rei – confessou Emmet.

Edward franziu o cenho.

- Que perguntas te fizeram? – quis saber.

- A conversa transcorreu com cautela. Era como se todos tivessem tido acesso a alguma informação da qual eu carecia. Temo que não estou sendo muito claro, verdade? – perguntou.

- Há necessidade de defender Guilherme? Pensa que Henrique poderia chegar a desafiá-lo?

- Não – respondeu Emmet, e seu tom não pôde ser mais enfático - Mas confesso que o achei bastante estranho. Tu não tinhas sido convidado, e, entretanto todas as perguntas que me fizeram eram a teu respeito.

- Eram perguntas a respeito de minha lealdade?

- Tua lealdade nunca esteve em julgamento – respondeu Emmet - Mas tu tens um dos melhores exércitos que há na Inglaterra, Edward. Não te custaria muito desafiar nosso rei se for teu desejo.

- Henrique pensa que eu poderia me voltar contra meu rei? – perguntou Edward, claramente assombrado pela possibilidade.

- Não, Edward. Todo mundo sabe que és um homem de honra. Contudo, não vi muito sentido na reunião. Havia uma atmosfera estranhamente tensa – Emmet se encolheu de ombros e logo disse - Henrique te admira, embora pude me dar conta de que estava preocupado com algo. Só Deus sabe o que seria.

Os três homens subiram pelo lance de degraus que levava a sala principal. Bella estava de pé junto à mesa que comiam, colocando um buquê de flores silvestres dentro de uma grossa jarra.

Três garotinhos se achavam no chão junto a ela, comendo bolos.

Bella elevou o olhar quando ouviu os homens chegarem, e sorriu ao ver que Emmet voltava a visitá-los. Logo saudou os três com uma reverência.

- O jantar estará preparado dentro de uma hora – lhes disse - Me alegro muito de voltar a ver-te, Emmet. Rosalie vai ficar muito feliz, não é Jacob?

Os três homens riram a gargalhadas.

- Estou-lhes dizendo a verdade – insistiu Bella, e se voltou para os crianças - Vão terminar suas guloseimas lá fora. Guilherminho, faz o favor de ir procurar lady Rosalie. Diga a ela que tem um convidado. Poderá te lembrar de que te encarreguei um trabalho importante? – perguntou-lhe.

As crianças se apressaram a levantar-se e saíram correndo da sala. De repente Chilherminho se voltou para Bella e lhe rodeou as pernas com os braços. Edward viu como sua esposa se agarrava à mesa com uma mão e dava tapinhas na cabeça de Ghilherminho com a outra.

Sua doçura o encheu de emoção. Todas as crianças gostavam muito de Bella e a seguiam aonde quer que fosse. Cada um deles desejava receber seus sorrisos e suas palavras de elogio, e nenhum dos pequenos se via decepcionado com ela. Bella conhecia cada um deles por seu nome, um lucro realmente considerável tendo em conta que havia mais de cinqüenta crianças vivendo dentro da fortaleza com seus pais.

Quando Guilherminho finalmente soltou a esposa de Edward e pôs-se a correr para a entrada, o vestido de Isabella tinha ficado com as manchas deixadas pela face do criança.

Bella baixou o olhar para o vestido e suspirou. Logo chamou a criança.

- Guilherminho, tornaste-te a esquecer de te inclinar ante seu senhor – lhe disse.

O pequeno se deteve, deu meia volta e efetuou uma torpe reverencia. Edward assentiu. A criança sorriu e se foi correndo de novo.

- De quem são essas crianças? – pergunto Emmet.

- São filhos dos servos – respondeu Edward - Seguem a minha esposa.

Um grito de angústia interrompeu sua conversa. Edward e Emmet suspiraram em uníssono. Era evidente que Guilherminho acabava de informar a Rosalie da chegada de Emmet.

- Não franza o cenho dessa maneira Emmet – disse Bella – Rosalie esteve rondado pela casa como uma alma penada desde que tu fostes embora. Acredito que sentia tua falta. Não está de acordo comigo, Jacob?

A expressão que apareceu no rosto de seu vassalo indicou a Edward que não estava nada de acordo com Bella, e riu quando Jacob disse:

- Se isso for o que pensa, então admitirei que há uma remota possibilidade de que assim seja

Emmet sorriu.

- Já vejo que está sendo muito diplomático, verdade Jacob?

- É o que minha senhora espera de mim, e não quero que leve uma decepção –anunciou Jacob.

- Reza para que estejas certa, Bella – disse Emmet. Sentou-se à mesa junto a Edward e Jacob. Bella lhe ofereceu uma taça de vinho e Emmet bebeu um longo trago – Jasper e Edmond estão aqui? – perguntou depois.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Agarrou a taça de vinho que Bella estava oferecendo, mas não lhe soltou a mão. Bella se apoiou em seu flanco e lhe sorriu.

- Edward. O padre Laurent por fim vai fazer missa para nós – anunciou Bella, e logo se voltou para Emmet para explicar sua observação - O sacerdote queimou as mãos logo depois do meu casamento com Edward. O pobre homem demorou muitíssimo em curar-se. Foi um acidente terrível, embora o padre Laurent não explicou como ocorreu exatamente.

- Se o padre Laurent tivesse permitido que Edmond se ocupasse de suas queimaduras, então não teria demorado tanto tempo em curar-se – observou Jacob - Agora Edmond não se encontra aqui, naturalmente – acrescentou com um encolhimento de ombros.

- Estive pensando em ter umas palavras com o pai Laurent - murmurou Edward.

- Não te agrada esse homem? – perguntou Emmet.

- Não.

O comentário de seu marido deixou Bella bastante surpreendida.

- Nunca ficou perto dele, Edward. Como pode te agradar ou te desagradar?

- Esse sacerdote não cumpre com seus deveres, Isabella. Esconde-se em sua capela. É muito tímido para meu gosto.

- Não sabia que era um homem tão religioso – interveio Emmet.

- Não, ele não é – comentou Jacob.

- Edward só quer que o padre Laurent cumpra seu dever – disse Bella, estendendo a mão e voltando a encher com mais vinho a taça de Jacob.

- Esse homem me insulta – anunciou Edward - Esta manhã chegou uma mensagem que trazia uma missiva de seu monastério. Solicitei sua substituição. Bella escreveu a petição para mim – concluiu com tom altivo.

Bella lhe empurrou o braço com o cotovelo, faltando pouco para que derrubasse sua taça de vinho ao fazê-lo. Edward sabia que ela não queria que contasse a ninguém que sua esposa podia ler ou escrever. Sorriu achando engraçado a vergonha que sua esposa tinha por possuir um talento tão raro para uma mulher.

- O que dizia a missiva? – perguntou Bella.

- Não sei – respondeu Edward - Tinha outros assuntos mais urgentes que atender, esposa. Isso pode esperar até depois do jantar.

Então outro alarido interrompeu a conversação. Era evidente que Rosalie estava conseguindo ficar realmente fora de si.

- Isabella, pelo amor de Deus, vá fazer que Rosalie cesse seus gritos. Estou começando a temer tuas visitas, Emmet – disse Edward.

Bella se apressou a suavizar o que o marido falara, achando que ele havia sido mau educado.

- Meu é marido não pretendia ser descortês – falou para Emmet - Tem muitos assuntos importantes no que pensar.

Edward suspirou, prolongando o som se prolongou durante tempo suficiente para que sua esposa se voltasse a olhá-lo.

- Não se desculpe por minha conduta, agora vá ocupar-te com Rosalie.

Isabella assentiu.

- Também convidarei o padre Laurent para que jante conosco – disse a Edward - Não virá, mas o convidarei de todas maneiras. Se nos conceder sua presença, rogo-te que seja amável com o pobre homem até que o jantar tenha terminado. Depois pode lhe gritar tudo o que queira.

As palavras escolhidas correspondiam a um pedido, mas tinham sido articuladas no tom de uma ordem. Edward olhou para Bella e franziu o cenho. E depois sorriu para a esposa.

Assim que Bella saiu da sala, Geral murmurou em voz muito baixa:

- Nosso rei voltou para a Inglaterra.

- Estou ciente disso – respondeu Edward.

- Irei contigo quando chegar a petição – disse Emmet.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Estou seguro de que o rei não irar ignorar teu casamento com Isabella, Edward – disse Emmet - Terá que dar alguma justificativa por teus atos. E eu tenho tanto direito a desafiar Caius como tu, possivelmente mais inclusive. Estou decidido a matar a esse bastardo.

- Quase toda a Inglaterra gostaria de matá-lo – interveio Jacob.

- A petição já chegou – comentou Edward, falando em um tom tão aprazível e cheio de calma que Emmet e Jacob demoraram um momento em reagir.

- Quando? – quis saber Emmet.

- Um pouco antes de te – respondeu Edward.

- Quando partimos? – perguntou Jacob.

- O rei ordena que eu parta imediatamente para Londres – disse Edward - Depois de amanhã, eu irei. Desta vez tu não virás comigo, Jacob.

O vassalo não mostrou nenhuma reação visível à decisão de seu senhor. Ficou um pouco perplexo, porque o normal era que cavalgasse junto a seu senhor.

- Levará Isabella contigo? – perguntou-lhe Emmet.

- Não, Isabella estará mais segura aqui.

- Da ira do rei ou do Caius?

- De Caius. O rei a protegeria.

- Tua fé é maior que a minha – admitiu Emmet.

Edward voltou o olhar para Jacob, e falou seriamente.

- Deixo meu maior tesouro em tuas mãos, Jacob. Tudo isto poderia ser uma armadilha.

- O que está sugerindo? – perguntou Emmet

- Que Caius tem acesso ao selo do rei. As instruções que estão na missiva não foram dadas pela voz do rei. Isso é o que estou sugerindo.

- Quantos homens tu levarás e quantos deixará aqui para que cuidem de Isabella? –perguntou Jacob. Já estava pensando no amparo da fortaleza - Isto poderia ser um plano para te afastar daqui permitindo, assim, um ataque de Caius. Acho que ele sabe que tu não levarias Isabella contigo.

Edward assentiu.

- Sim, já pensei nessa possibilidade.

- Agora tenho cem homens comigo – interveio Emmet - Vou deixá-los aqui, com Jacob, se quiser, Edward.

Emmet e Jacob começaram a falar da questão dos efetivos enquanto Edward se levantou, dirigiu-se para o fogo e se deteve diante dele. Então virou-se para a entrada a tempo de ver Bella passando em direção a saída. Provavelmente estava indo falar com padre Laurent, pensou. O garotinho Guilherminho, agarrou-se a suas saias e corria junto a ela para não ficar atrás.

Edward deixou de pensar em sua esposa quando Jacob e Emmet se reuniram novamente com ele, e logo se passaram bons dez minutos dedicados a um acalorado debate sobre a defesa da fortaleza Cullen. Jacob e Emmet trouxeram um par de cadeiras, e Edward também se sentou no assento que Bella tinha declarado pertencer a ele.

De repente, Guilherminho entrou correndo na sala. A criança se deteve com uma súbita derrapagem quando viu Edward. Guilherminho usava uma expressão de intenso terror nos olhos.

Edward concluiu que ele parecia ter acabado de ver um fantasma. Não separou nem um só instante seu olhar da criança. Guilherminho foi timidamente para o assento de Edward e terminou detendo-se junto a ele.

Jacob abriu a boca para formular uma pergunta a Edward, mas então seu barão levantou uma mão lhe pedindo que guardasse silêncio.

Edward se voltou para a criança, logo se inclinou para frente e fez um gesto a Guilherminho para que se aproximasse. Guilherminho começou a chorar, mas finalmente se deslizou entre as pernas de Edward e começou a chupar o polegar enquanto elevava o olhar para seu senhor. A paciência de Edward já estava se esgotando e, de repente, Guilherminho tirou o polegar da boca e murmurou:

- Ele a está matando.

Edward saltou da cadeira, fazendo-a cair, e já tinha cruzado a metade da sala antes que Emmet e Jacob soubessem o que estava ocorrendo.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Emmet a Jacob quando o vassalo pôs-se a correr atrás de seu senhor.

Emmet foi o último em contrair o medo.

- Isabella!

Jacob tinha gritado seu nome. Emmet se levantou de um salto e pôs-se a correr atrás de Jacob. Sua espada já estava em suas mãos antes que chegasse aos degraus.

Edward foi o primeiro a chegar à capela. A porta tinha sido trancada para lhe impedir de entrar, mas logo ele a derrubou. A raiva lhe tinha dado novas forças.

O barulho alertou o padre Laurent. Quando Edward entrou no vestíbulo, o sacerdote já estava usando Bella como seu escudo. Sustentava-a diante dele e deixava a ponta de uma adaga roçando no pescoço dela.

Edward não olhou para Bella. Não se atrevia a fazê-lo, porque sua raiva explodiria no mesmo instante em que a olhasse. Manteve sua atenção totalmente concentrada no demente que o estava desafiando.

- Te aproxime um pouco mais e eu a matarei! – gritou o sacerdote, retrocedendo lentamente enquanto arrastava Bella.

Cada passo que o sacerdote dava em sua retirada, era compensado por um de Edward em direção dele. O sacerdote foi retrocedendo lentamente ate uma mesinha quadrada que estava cheia de velas acesas.

Lançou um rápido olhar para trás, obviamente calculando a distância que teria que percorrer ao redor do obstáculo até poder chegar à lateral, aquele foi o erro de cálculo que Edward esperava .

Então ele atacou. Edward tirou a faca do pescoço de Bella, obrigando a faca atravessar o pescoço do sacerdote em um veloz e mortífero movimento. O sacerdote se viu subitamente impulsionado para trás no mesmo instante em que Edward liberava Bella de sua presa com um brusco puxão.

O padre Laurent já estava morto antes que seu corpo se chocasse com o chão.

A mesa se chocou com a parede do fundo em um impacto que fez as velas caírem. As chamas começaram a lamber imediatamente a madeira ressecada.

Edward não prestou nenhuma atenção ao fogo. Levantou, delicadamente, Bella do chão, tomando-a em seus braços, e sua esposa se aconchegou contra seu peito.

- Demoraste uma eternidade para chegar – sussurrou junto a seu pescoço. Sua voz soou entrecortada, e estava chorando suavemente.

Edward fez uma profunda inspiração de ar, tentando acalmar-se. Estava tentando livrar-se de sua ira para assim poder ser suave e carinhoso com Bella.

- Sente-se bem ? - conseguiu perguntar finalmente, embora sua voz soou tão áspera como a fúria que sentia.

- Já me senti melhor - murmurou Bella.

O tom irônico de sua resposta acalmou Edward. Então Bella elevou o olhar para ele. Quando Edward viu os danos que sua esposa tinha sofrido no rosto, voltou a enfurecer-se. O olho esquerdo de Bella já se achava inchado. Um dos cantos de sua boca estava ensangüentada e havia numerosos arranhões em seu pescoço.

Edward quis poder matar o sacerdote novamente, e Bella pôde sentir o estremecimento que percorreu todo o corpo de seu marido. Os olhos de Edward refletiam a ira que sentia. Bella elevou a mão para ele e lhe acariciou a bochecha com as pontas dos dedos.

- Já terminou, Edward.

Emmet e Jacob entraram correndo na igreja. Emmet viu o fogo e saiu imediatamente, correndo enquanto gritava uma ordem pedindo ajuda aos homens que já tinham começado a reunir-se.

Jacob ficou junto a seu senhor. Quando Edward deu meia volta e pôs-se a andar para o vão da porta, Jacob tirou de seu caminho um pedaço de madeira, o único vestígio da porta que Edward havia destruído.

Bella podia ver quão preocupado Jacob estava. O vassalo franzia o cenho tão sombriamente como Edward. Tratou de tranqüilizá-lo, então.

- Já percebeu como meu marido adora derrubar portas, Jacob? – Ela perguntou tentando ser engraçada e acabar com a tensão do ar.

Jacob pareceu ficar estupefato por um instante, e logo um lento sorriso foi iluminando seu rosto.

Edward se inclinou, protegendo a cabeça de Bella enquanto passava pelo vão da porta. Ela apoiou a bochecha em seu ombro. Só quando chegaram a entrada do castelo que Bella percebeu que ainda chorava. Um resíduo do medo que acabava de passar, pensou com um estremecimento.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Edward, Bella começou a tiritar os dentes. Edward a envolveu em cobertores e a sustentou em cima de seu colo enquanto cuidava de seu rosto machucado. Estava suando devido ao calor do fogo que tinha aceso para Bella.

- Edward? Viu o olhar de loucura que havia em seus olhos? - perguntou ela, e a lembrança a fez estremecer - Ainda me amarias se ele tivesse me violado?

- Não fale besteiras, meu amor - acalmou-a Edward - Sempre te amarei. Que pergunta mais tola essa.

Bella se sentiu reconfortada pela brutalidade de sua resposta e descansou em silencio sobre o peito de Edward durante vários minutos. Havia muitas coisas que tinha que lhe dizer, e precisava fazer provisão de forças para poder falar.

Edward já estava pensando que, possivelmente, estava adormecida, quando de repente Bella balbuciou:

- Ele foi enviado aqui para me matar.

Bella se arrumou nos braços de Edward, ate poder ficar de frente para seu marido, assim podia ver o rosto dele. A expressão que havia nos olhos de Edward voltou a deixá-la com medo.

- Foi enviado?

Seu marido tinha falado em voz muito baixa, e Bella pensou que podia estar tentando manter oculta a ira que sentia. Não estava funcionando, mas ela não podia lhe dizer isso.

- Fui à igreja para dizer ao padre Laurent que estava convidado para jantar - explicou-lhe – Deixei-o despreparado, porque não usava seus hábitos. Estava vestido igual a um camponês, mas naturalmente tu também notou isso. O caso é que suas mãos não estavam cobertas de vendagens.

- O resto - pediu Edward quando Bella o olhou daquela maneira tão espectador.

- Não havia nenhuma cicatriz - disse ela - Supunha-se que o sacerdote queimou as mãos, te lembras. O padre Laurent não podia fazer missa devido as queimaduras. Só que não tinha nenhuma cicatriz.

Edward assentiu para que sua esposa continuasse falando.

- Não disse nada a respeito de suas mãos – prosseguiu Bella - Fingi que nem sequer me tinha dado conta, mas guardei esse fato para te contar quando pudesse. Mas, disse-lhe que acabávamos de receber uma carta de seu monastério e que tu querias falar com ele depois do jantar. Esse foi meu grande engano, embora nesse momento não soubesse por que - acrescentou - O sacerdote ficou furioso. Disse-me que Caius era quem o tinha enviado aqui. Sua missão consistia em me matar se o rei chegasse a ficar a teu favor ao invés de Caius. Edward, como é possível que um homem de Deus tenha a alma de um demônio? Suponho que o padre Laurent sabia que seu jogo tinha terminado. Disse-me que ia fugir daqui, mas não antes de me matar.

Bella voltou a apoiar-se no peito de Edward.

- Estava com medo, Edward? - perguntou-lhe depois, falando em um suave sussurro.

- Eu nunca tenho medo - respondeu ele secamente. Ele estava muito abalado com a traição do sacerdote para que pudesse pensar no que dizia.

A brusca afirmação de seu marido fez Bella sorrir.

- O que queria te perguntar era se estava preocupado, não com medo - corrigiu-se.

- O que? - perguntou Edward. Sacudiu a cabeça, obrigando-se a deixar de lado sua ira. Agora Bella necessitava que a tranqüilizasse - Preocupado? Por todos os diabos, Bella, eu estava furioso.

- Sim, já me dava conta de que estava furioso - respondeu Bella - Quando estava desarmando meu captor recordou-me meu lobo.

Edward deixou que se arrumasse para assim poder beijá-la. Foi muito delicado e suave, porque os lábios de Bella estavam muito inchados para que pudessem permitir uma autêntica paixão.

Bella se levantou de seu colo. Agarrando a mão dele, puxou-o suavemente até que Edward ficou em pé e a seguiu pelo quarto. Então Bella se sentou na cama e deu uns toquezinhos com a palma da mão sobre o espaço livre que havia junto a ela.

Edward tirou a túnica que usava. O calor que fazia no quarto o tinha deixado empapado de suor. Sentou-se junto a sua esposa, passou-lhe o braço pelos ombros e a atraiu para ele. Queria estreitá-la entre seus braços e lhe dizer o muito que a amava. Bem sabia Deus que Edward acreditava ter mais necessidade de dizer aquelas palavras do que ela precisava escutar.

- Ficou com muito medo, Bella? - perguntou-lhe.

- Um pouco - replicou Bella.

Encolheu-se de ombros, mas o peso do braço de Edward não permitiu o gesto. Bella mantinha a cabeça inclinada para um lado e estava traçando círculos ao redor da coxa de Edward, no que ele supôs ser um intento de distraí-lo.

- Só um pouco ? - perguntou-lhe.

- Bom, eu sabia que tu viria - disse Bella - assim não estava terrivelmente assustada. Mesmo assim, comecei a me sentir um pouco irritada quando não apareceu imediatamente na porta. Aquele homem estava rasgando o meu vestido...

- Ele poderia te matar - disse Edward. Sua voz tremia de ira.

- Não, tu não permitiria que ele me matasse - disse Bella. Deus, quanta fé tinha nele! Edward se sentiu humilhado por aquela confiança.

Os lentos círculos que Bella estava descrevendo com as pontas de seus dedos foram avançando para o lugar no que se uniam as pernas de seu marido. Edward lhe agarrou a mão e a colocou em cima da coxa. Sua esposa provavelmente ainda se achava tão afetada pelo ocorrido, que não se dava conta do que estava fazendo.

- Deus, que calor começou a fazer aqui dentro - sussurrou Bella - . Por que acendestes o fogo com este tempo, Edward?

- Estavas tremendo - recordou-lhe Edward.

- Agora já me encontro melhor.

- Então descerei e irei ler essa carta do monastério. Tenho muita curiosidade por saber o que os superiores tem a nos dizer – anunciou Edward.

- Não quero que desças ainda - disse Bella.

Edward se mostrou imediatamente solícito.

- Tem que descansar, meu amor - Ele respondeu gentilmente.

- Não quero descansar - respondeu Bella – Tu vais me ajudar a tirar estas roupas? - pediu a seu marido, falando em um tom de voz tão inocente que Edward suspeitou algo.

Bella ficou de pé entre as pernas de seu marido e não moveu um dedo para ajudá-lo quando ele começou a lhe tirar a roupa.

- O que te fez ir à igreja naquele momento? - Perguntou Bella de repente, Edward já estava começando a tirar a roupa que a esposa usava.

- O menino de Maude viu o padre te maltratando.

- Eu não sabia que Guilherminho tinha me seguido ao interior da igreja. Teve que sair correndo antes que o sacerdote fechasse a porta, e estou segura de que ele sim sentiu muito medo. Só tem cinco anos. E deve recompensá-lo por ter ido te buscar.

- Maldição, eu tenho a culpa de todo isto - declarou Edward - Deveria haver me ocupado dos assuntos de minha casa com tanta atenção como as que dedico ao adestramento de meus homens.

Bella lhe colocou as mãos em cima dos ombros.

- Sou eu quem tem a obrigação de ocupar-se de tua casa. Embora, agora que penso nisso, nada disto teria ocorrido se...

O suspiro de Edward fez que Bella não chegasse a terminar a frase.

- Já sei - interveio ele - Nada disso teria ocorrido se eu tivesse estado ali para te proteger.

Sua voz se encheu de angústia e Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não ia dizer isso – replicou - Não deve chegar a conclusões muito apressadas, Edward. É um defeito do mais deplorável, acredite. Além disso, tem assuntos mais importantes dos que te ocupar.

- Tu és mais importante que tudo - declarou Edward em um tom francamente enfático.

- Bom, só ia dizer-te que isto não teria ocorrido se eu soubesse como me proteger..

- O que estás sugerindo ? – perguntou Edward.

Realmente não tinha nem idéia do que Bella estava pensando, e de repente sorriu, porque acabava de se dar conta de que sabia o que ela estava querendo dizer.

- O padre Laurent não era muito maior que eu - disse ela - Ansel tem minha estatura.

- Como meu escudeiro entrou nesta conversa? - perguntou Edward.

- Ansel está aprendendo as artes da defesa - anunciou Isabella - Em conseqüência, tu também deves me instruir de como devo me defender. Não achas uma boa idéia?

Edward não achava, mas decidiu não discutir com ela.

- Falaremos disto mais tarde - anunciou.

Bella assentiu.

- Então agora deve atender minhas necessidades, Edward. Ordeno-lhe isso.

Edward reagiu ao tom subitamente malicioso que havia na voz de Bella.

- E que ordem é essa que te atreve a dar a seu marido? - perguntou.

Bella o explicou soltando lentamente a fita que mantinha em seu lugar a regata que usava. A roupa escorregou de seus ombros. Edward sacudiu a cabeça, tentando lhe negar o que lhe estava pedindo.

- Estás muito machucada para pensar em...

- Tu saberás como fazer isso sem me machucar, confio em ti - interrompeu-o Bella - Sei que agora não estou muito bonita. De fato suponho que estou um horror, verdade?

- Estás cheia de hematomas, estás tão feia como um de seus ciclopes, e quase não posso suportar o te olhar.

As palavras de Edward a fizeram rir. Bella sabia que seu marido só estava brincando, porque tentava colocá-la em cima dele e lhe tirar a regata ao mesmo tempo.

- Pois nesse caso terá que fechar os olhos quando fizer amor comigo - sugeriu-lhe.

- Irei suportar - prometeu ele.

- Ainda posso sentir tuas mãos me tocando - murmurou Bella e sua voz tinha passado a conter um novo tremor - Necessito que me toque. Me fará esquecer. Voltarei a me sentir limpa, Edward. Entende-o?

Edward lhe respondeu beijando-a. Bella não demorou para esquecer tudo aquilo que não fosse lhe devolver seus beijos, e logo tudo que havia na mente dela era ela e Edward.

E dessa maneira Bella foi purificando tanto em seu corpo como em seu coração.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

Bom, antes de qualquer coisa eu quero pedir perdão por não ter postado sabado. Primeiro, o dia de sexta-feira eu fiquei escrevendo e acabei esquecendo do mundo. E no sabado eu fui para a casa do meu avô, poderia ter levado meu pc, mas eu não teria paz lá, e estava previsto que iriamos embora logo, então levei apenas meu livro, Musica das Sombras - da Julie *-* - só que demoramos mais que o previsto, e quando cheguei em casa, estava na melhor parte do livro. A consequencia foi, eu passei o dia inteiro lendo o livro, vocês tem noção do que é ler 350 paginas em um dia? Bom, foi isso o que eu fiz, e digo que vale a pena, a historia é perfeita e eu vou ler de novo, pois agora conheço os personagens e vai ser mais facil entender. É linda, e tem muitas coisas que lembram Esplendor da Honra, eu recomendo, e acho que o E-Book é melhor que o de Esplendor da Honra. Bom, eu ate adaptaria, mas Musica das Sombras tem muito mais personagens que Esplendor da Honra, e ficaria muito confuso.

Bom, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo, o Caius finalmente começou a atacar... e o Edward foi muito fofo, não? Ele cuidando dela, é legal demais -mãe eu quero um pra mimmmm - eu to para voltar no passado e procurar um Carlisle, um Edward, um Duncan, um Colm ou um Damen para mim, é sério, alguem consegue um maquina do tempo pra mim? Preciso de um homem de séculos passado, pois os de hoje em dia... aushaushuahsuah

Bom, perdão pela demora, e vou tentar postar o mais rapido possivel. Beijos e beijos.

**Tata Black:** Oiiê, também acho muito legal esse fato do Edward declarar o amor dele antes dela... agora sim ele ta um bobo apaixonado. O que achou desse capitulo? Eu amo ele... o Edwar ta muito fofo.

**Ana Karol:** Tem 24 capitulos ao todo. O Caius não sequestra ela, exatamente, ele faz o Edward se afastar dela para então fazer ela ir ate ele. É claro que o Edward não vai deixar ela desprotegida, e vai atrás dela. Bom, Esse livro é mara, e agora posso afirmar que a Julie tem otimas historias, ja terminei de ler o outro livro dela, e amei. E a proposito, obrigada pela review em Calor de Inverno, não posso agradecer lá, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado.

**Pandora:** Bom, que bom que você gostou, eu também queria um final desses para mim. A Julie Garwood realmente sabe escrever, eu ameu Musica das Sombras.

**Hebe: **Que legal que você ganhou, eu também ganhei um livro da Julie de natal, e li todinho em uma dia, faltei engolir. Bom, pode perguntar, qualquer coisa, as meninas não se incomodam em ter spoilers, eu acho. Bom, talvez eu poste ou não minha fic, ainda penso nisso, pois ela é em terceira pessoa e bem centrada em um tema romantico e tals... sacas?

**Isa Stream:** Sim, imagino, eu morro de rir lendo esse livro. Bom, eu vou ler as outras fics, e também li uma de sua irmã, acho que Ironias do Destino. Bom, espero que tenho gostado do capitulo.

**Sibby Meyer:** oi, bom o Caius é sim amante do rei, mas o rei é um homem justo, e vai fazer a coisa certa. Sim, Edward é melhor que chocolate... e só a Bella pode dizer exatamente como. A Rosalie vai dizer que ta apaixonada pelo Emmet no proximo capitulo, é ate engraçado.

**Fábia Santiago: **Esse capitulo passado é cheio de coisas, a Bella se entregou com tudo a seu marido, ta cada dia pior, ate depois de um susto desse ela quer. Céus, coitado do Edward. Bom, obrigado por ler, e bom, o final do livro é muito melhor.

**Mila:** Ahh bom, eles são muito fofos, e o Edward boninho é melhor ainda, não? Perdão por demorar a postar, vou tentar não repetir isso.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **A Bella virou uma verdadeira tarada, com o Edward e o fogo que ela tem, nada a segura... Sim, o Edmund vai desaparecer agora, e o Emmet ate que é legal... só quer a Rosalie e nada mais. Bom, obrigada.

**Preta: **OÊ, que bom que você gostoum fico muito feliz de verdade. E recomendo sim os livros da Julie Garwood, esse que acabei de ler, Musica das Sombras, é simplesmente muito massa. A Historia tem muito haver com essa de Esplendor da Honra, mas tem algumas coisas que mudam, e tem mais intrigas. Bom, a Bella não é exatamente sequestrada pelo Caius, ela é apenas levada de volta ao poder dele, mas é claro que o Edward não vai permitir que ela fique sozinha. Bom, não posso dar mais detalhes, mas logo você entederá. E não me importo com o números de reviews, fico feliz apenas de saber que tenho leitoras e que elas gostam da hustoria, não precisa se preocupar, e também sei como é impossivel parar de ler essa historia, eu já li o livro duas vezes, e em dois dias.

**Nessie:** Oiê, bem vida. Bom, Esse livro é perfeito mesmo, eu amo ele. É meio dificil você encontrar o E-Book dele, pois está no nome de Honra e Paixão, e ele não é bom, é muito confuso. Eu tenho que digitar o capitulo inteiro. A Bella não vai ser exatamente sequestrada, mas você vai entender melhor no proximo capitulo. Bom, o Emmet nem vai sofrer tanto assim, por enquanto ele vai ser só maltratado. Bom, fico feliz qu tenha gostado da historia, e peço perdão por não ter postado quando deveria. Ok?

**Ana Carolina:** Todaos os capitulos são realmente bons, eu sei. QUE bom você está gostando. Vou fazer o possivel para postar logo mais.


	21. Chapter 19

**Esplendor da Honra

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 19**

Por mais irônico que pudesse parecer, o ataque sofrido por Bella ajudou Rosalie e Emmet a se aproximarem.

Bella tinha insistido em jantar com a família e seu convidado. Quando ela e Edward entraram na sala, Rosalie já se achava sentada à mesa. Emmet caminhava na frente da lareira, parecendo estar profundamente perdido em seus pensamentos.

Edward suspirou, fazendo Bella notar que ele não estava de bom humor para ter que suportar outra das cenas de Rosalie. Bella abriu a boca dispondo-se a lhe dizer que fizesse o favor de ter um pouco de paciência, e logo decidiu que seria melhor não fazê-lo. Ela tampouco estava de humor para as dissensões.

Quando Rosalie viu Bella, deixou escapar um sonoro ofego de surpresa e se esqueceu por completo de Emmet.

- O que te aconteceu? Sileno finalmente te derrubou ao chão? - perguntou.

Bella se voltou para Edward para lhe dirigir um franzimento de cenho.

- Antes de que saíssemos de nosso quarto, recordo com toda certeza que me disse que tinha um aspecto do mais normal - sussurrou-lhe.

- Menti - respondeu Edward, sorrindo.

- Deveria me olhar no espelho de Rosalie - replicou Bella a sua vez - Tua irmã parece que vai vomitar a qualquer momento. Pensa que minha presença fará todos perderem o apetite?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nenhuma invasão me tiraria o apetite - disse depois - Fiz uso de todas as minhas forças tratando de satisfazer a ti ...

Bella lhe rogou que guardasse silêncio com uma suave cotovelada, porque se encontravam o bastante perto de Rosalie para que o pudesse ouvir.

- Necessito que me ame - murmurou - Agora já esqueci por completo o repugnante contato do sacerdote. Essa foi a única razão pela que me mostrei um pouco... atrevida.

- Atrevida? – Edward soltou um sorriso – Bella, meu amor, converteu-me em um...

Bella lhe deu outra cotovelada, desta vez com mais energia que antes, e logo se voltou para o Emmet e Rosalie. Foi Emmet, de fato, quem se encarregou de proporcionar uma explicação a Rosalie a respeito das feridas sofridas por Isabella.

- OH, Isabella, tem um aspecto realmente terrível - confessou Rosalie em um tom cheio de simpatia.

- Mentir é um pecado - disse Bella a Edward, fulminando-o com o olhar.

Edward pediu que não mencionassem o nome do padre Laurent durante o jantar, e todos fizeram honra a seu pedido. Rosalie também voltou a ignorar Emmet.

O barão ofereceu um cumprimento à irmã de Edward quando todo mundo se levantou da mesa. Rosalie respondeu a ele com um comentário bastante descortês. Aquilo fez que esgotasse a paciência de Edward.

- Quero falar com vocês dois - disse, passando a empregar um tom subitamente cortante.

Todo mundo o seguiu para a lareira. Edward se sentou em seu assento, mas quando Emmet se dispôs a ocupar uma cadeira, Edward disse:

- Não, Emmet. Fica de pé junto à Rosalie. – Logo se voltou para sua irmã e lhe disse - Confia que sou capaz de saber o que é bom para ti, Rosalie?

Rosalie assentiu lentamente.

- Então deixa que Emmet te beije - disse Edward - Agora.

- O que? - perguntou Rosalie, parecia estupefata.

Edward franziu o cenho ante sua reação.

- Quando minha esposa foi atacada por Laurent, logo quis que eu apagasse a lembrança de sua memória - disse-lhe - Tu nunca foste tocada ou beijada por um homem que te amasse, Rosalie. Sugiro que agora permita que Emmet te beije e logo no diga se sentiu repulsa ou paixão.

Bella pensou que era um plano realmente maravilhoso.

Rosalie estava começando a avermelhar de desconforto.

- Na frente de todos? - perguntou, com uma voz que soou como um grasnido.

Emmet sorriu e lhe agarrou a mão.

- Eu te beijaria na frente do mundo inteiro se me permitisse isso - disse-lhe.

Edward pensou que Emmet estava sendo muito estúpido ao deixar que Rosalie decidisse as coisas, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio.

Além disso, sua ordem finalmente estava sendo levada a prática. Antes que Rosalie pudesse retroceder, Emmet se inclinou sobre ela e depositou um casto beijo em seus lábios.

A irmã de Edward elevou o olhar para Emmet para contemplá-lo com olhos cheios de confusão. E então ele voltou a beijá-la. Suas mãos nunca chegaram a tocá-la, mas mesmo assim sua boca ficou cativa da de Rosalie.

Bella se sentia um pouco mau ao presencia aquela cena. Foi até Edward, sentou-se no braço de seu assento e tratou de olhar o teto em vez daquelas duas pessoas que estavam se beijando tão apaixonadamente.

Quando Emmet deu um passo atrás, Bella olhou para Rosalie. A irmã de Edward parecia ruborizada, envergonhada e sinceramente assombrada.

- Não beijas como Demet...

A cor desapareceu imediatamente de seu rosto ante o terrível engano que tinha estado a ponto de cometer, e voltou o olhar para Bella em busca de ajuda.

- Emmet terá que saber disso, Rosalie - disse ela.

Edward e Emmet compartilharam um franzimento de cenho. Nenhum dos dois sabia do que Bella estava falando.

- Não posso contar isso - murmurou Rosalie - Poderia cumprir com esse terrível dever em meu lugar? Por favor, Isabella. Suplico-lhe isso.

- Se me permitir contar a Edward também, posso fazer sim, Rosalie - disse Bella.

Rosalie olhou a seu irmão. Logo se voltou novamente para Emmet e disse:

- Quando souber toda a verdade do que me ocorreu, nunca mais irá querer voltar a me beijar. Sinto muito, Emmet. Deveria...

Rosalie pôs-se a chorar. Emmet se dispôs a tomá-la entre seus braços, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Acho que te amo, Emmet. E o sinto tanto...

Com aquelas palavras de despedida, Rosalie saiu correndo da sala.

Bella concluiu que não gostava da tarefa que teria que cumprir naquele momento. Sabia que estava a ponto de causar muita dor a seu marido e a Emmet. Os dois amavam Rosalie.

- Emmet, rogo-te que se sente e me escute - pediu-lhe. Sua voz soava tensa e preocupada – Edward promete que não te zangarás comigo por te ocultar isto. Rosalie me fez prometer não contar seu segredo a ninguém.

- Não me zangarei - prometeu Edward.

Bella assentiu. Não poderia suportar olhar Emmet enquanto contava toda a verdade a respeito de Rosalie, por isso permaneceu olhando o chão durante todo o momento enquanto falava. Fez insistência no fato de que Rosalie estava se sentido terrivelmente decepcionada por Emmet não estar presente na corte, e que por essa razão tinha sido uma presa fácil para os enganos de Caius.

- Acredito que ela queria te castigar - disse a Emmet - Embora duvide que ela seja consciente disso.

Bella arriscou a lançar um rápido olhar a Emmet, entreviu seu assentamento de cabeça, e depois olhou Edward. Logo contou o resto, sem esconder nada, e quando falou da traição de Demetri, esperava escutar os gritos de Emmet e Edward.

Nenhum dos dois barões disse uma única palavra.

Quando o relato chegou a seu fim, Emmet se levantou e saiu da sala muito devagar.

- O que ele fará? - perguntou Bella a Edward. Deu-se conta de que estava chorando e limpou as lágrimas da face, torcendo o gesto quando sua mão se encontrou com seus hematomas.

- Não sei - respondeu Edward falando em voz baixa e, também, cheia de fúria.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, e então um pensamento lhe passou de repente pela cabeça.

- Demetri é o homem ao qual queria matar, não é?

Bella franziu o cenho.

- Disse-me que iria matar a um homem - insistiu Edward - Lembra-te? Referia-se a Demetri, não?

Bella assentiu.

- Tinha que fazer ele pagar pelo o que fez, mas a honra me obrigava a guardar o segredo de Rosalie - sussurrou - Não sei o que fazer, Edward. Punir os pecadores é trabalho de Deus. Sei disso muito bem. Não cabe a mim punir Demetri. Mas eu quero que ele pague pelo o que fez com Rosalie, Deus me perdoe, mas ele merece ser punido o quanto antes.

Edward a puxou para seu colo e a abraçou meigamente. Entendia a tortura que sua esposa passava.

Os dois permaneceram em silencio durante uns minutos. Bella se dedicou a pensar em Emmet. O que faria ele agora, partir ou continuaria cortejando Rosalie?

Edward aproveitou aquele momento a controlar suas emoções. Sabia que Rosalie não tinha culpa daquilo. Ela era inocente demais para saber o que estava fazendo, mas Caius se aproveitou de sua inocência para usá-la contra ele. Sim, Caius ainda era o maior culpado por aquilo.

- Eu me ocuparei de Demetri - disse finalmente a Isabella.

- Não vais não!

Foi Emmet quem gritou a negativa. Tanto Bella como Edward o viram vir correndo para deter-se ante eles. Sua ira não podia ser mais evidente, porque ele todo estava tremendo.

- Eu o matarei, e também matarei a ti, Edward, se te atrever a me negar esse direito.

Bella deixou escapar uma exclamação abafada e elevou o olhar para Edward. Sua expressão não lhe disse se ele se sentia insultado ou furioso.

Edward contemplou em silencio Emmet durante um momento que lhes pareceu muito longo. Logo assentiu lentamente.

- Sim, Emmet, é seu direito. Eu estarei contigo quando o desafiar.

Um súbito desânimo se apropriou de Emmet. E então sentou-se na cadeira que havia na frente de Edward.

- Isabella? Tu me farias o favor de dizer a Rosalie que eu gostaria de falar com ela?

Bella assentiu. Apressou-se a fazer o que lhe tinha pedido, mas já tinha conseguido enlouquecer de preocupação antes que chegasse ao quarto de Rosalie.

Rosalie tinha chegado à conclusão de que Emmet iria deixá-la.

- E é o melhor que pode acontecer - disse a Bella entre soluços - Beijar é uma coisa, mas isso é tudo o que poderei chegar a permitir. Nunca poderia deixar que ele viesse a minha cama.

- Não sabe se poderia ou não acontecer - replicou Bella - . Não será fácil, Rosalie, mas Emmet é um homem paciente.

- Não importa - disse Rosalie – Ele não vai mais me querer.

Rosalie se equivocava, porque Emmet estava esperando-a no final do lance de escadas, agarrou-a nos braços sem dizer uma palavra e a levou consigo escada abaixo.

Edward foi ate Bella e tomou em seus braços.

- Pareces exausta, meu amor. É hora de ir para a cama.

- Será melhor esperar até que Rosalie tenha voltado. Pode ser que ela precise de mim - protestou Bella quando Edward começou a subir a escada.

- Eu necessito de ti agora, Bella. Emmet se ocupará de Rosalie.

Ela assentiu.

- Bella, amanhã tenho que te deixar. Será por pouco tempo - acrescentou antes de que ela pudesse interrompê-lo.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou-lhe Bella - Tem assuntos importantes para atender? - inquiriu em seguida, fazendo todo o possível para que sua voz soasse interessada e não cheia de decepção. Não podia esperar que seu marido passasse todos os momentos com ela. Além de tudo, Edward era um homem importante.

- Tenho uma questão pendente que requer minha atenção - respondeu Edward, mantendo, deliberadamente, reduzida a um mínimo sua explicação. Bella já tinha passado por suficientes torturas naquele dia. Edward não queria acrescentar outra preocupação, e sabia que se lhe falasse aquela mesma noite da petição do rei, então sua esposa não poderia desfrutar de nenhum descanso.

Maude estava descendo pela escada quando Edward dobrou a esquina. A faxineira disse que se ocuparia imediatamente do banho da baronesa, mas Edward sacudiu a cabeça e disse a Maude que ele se encarregaria de desempenhar aquele trabalho.

Maude fez uma reverência.

- Maude, hoje seu filho fez algo muito valente - disse Edward então.

A mulher sorriu de orelha a orelha. Já sabia tudo sobre o ato de bravura de seu filho. O pequeno tinha feito que seus pais se sentissem muito orgulhosos dele. Ah, tinha salvado a vida da baronesa!

- Terei que pensar em uma recompensa apropriada para semelhante valor - disse Edward.

Maude pareceu sentir-se muito afligida para que pudesse falar. Fez outra reverência, e logo conseguiu gaguejar sua gratidão.

- Agradeço-lhes isso, meu senhor. Meu Guilherminho agarrou muito carinho à baronesa. Às vezes incomoda um pouco, todo o momento correndo de um lado a outro detrás dela, mas à baronesa não parece se importar e sempre tem uma palavra carinhosa para meu moço.

- É um menino muito inteligente - disse Edward a modo de elogio.

Seu elogio, que certamente era um acontecimento nada habitual, acrescentada ao fato de que lhe estivesse dirigindo a palavra, fez que Maude sentisse que lhe dava voltas a cabeça. Voltou a dar as graças a seu senhor, recolheu as saias e subiu a toda pressa escada acima. Gerty estaria impaciente por escutar aquela história, e Maude certamente estava decidida a ser primeira a contar-lhe

Bella passou a mão pela bochecha de seu marido.

- És um homem muito bom, Edward - sussurrou-lhe - Essa é outra das muitas razões pelas que te amo tanto.

Edward encolheu os ombros, obrigando Bella a agarrar-se a ele para não perder o equilíbrio.

- Limito-me a cumprir com meu dever - comentou.

Bella sorriu, e pensou que seu marido se sentia tão incapaz de aceitar tranqüilamente os elogios como Maude..

- Meu banho foi denegado - disse, decidida a zombar um pouco dele - Possivelmente nadarei em teu lago. O que diz sobre isso? - acrescentou.

- Digo que é um bom plano, esposa. Eu nadarei contigo.

- Só te estava tirando sarro - apressou-se a dizer Bella, estremecendo-se - Não quero nadar em teu lago. Quando era pequena, mergulhei dentro de um lago. Não era muito profundo e eu sabia nadar, compreende? Mas me afundei no barro que tinha embaixo, meu vestido também era pesado, e antes que eu conseguisse sair, já tinha se passado muito tempo

Edward riu.

- Em primeiro lugar, meu lago tem o fundo rochoso na maioria dos lugares - disse - E se supõe que não deve nadar com a roupa, Bella. Surpreende-me que não te afogaste.

Sua esposa não parecia muito convencida sobre o que Edward falara sobre o lago.

- A água é muito clara. Quase pode ver o fundo - garantiu ele.

Chegaram a seu dormitório. Bella já estava despida e deitada na cama antes que seu marido tirasse a túnica.

- Não quer nadar comigo? – perguntou ele com um sorriso.

- Não - disse Bella – Lá fora não. Santo Deus, Emmet e Rosalie também estão lá fora. Me exibir para eles sem roupa não seria decente. Não sei no que pode estar pensando, Edward, para sugerir...

- Bella, ninguém vai ao lago à noite. Além disso, não há luz suficiente para que...

Bella o interrompeu com um súbito ofego de surpresa.

- O que está fazendo, Edward?

Era evidente, inclusive para ela. Seu marido ficou de pé junto à cama e estava segurando a capa de Bella.

- Te envolva nisto. Levar-te-ei ao lago - sugeriu.

Bella mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se presa na indecisão. Realmente queria nadar. A noite era pegajosamente cálida, mas a idéia de que alguém pudesse vê-la também era uma preocupação a tomar em conta.

Edward esperou pacientemente que Bella escolhesse. Pensou que naquele preciso momento a via terrivelmente atraente. Apena uma fina manta a cobria, e as pontas de seus seios ficavam magnificamente reveladas.

- Disse que eu estava exausta - murmurou Bella, tentando ganhar tempo - Possivelmente...

- Menti.

- Mentir é pecado - comentou Bella. Puxou a manta, sustentando-a na frente dela como um escudo contra Edward - Meu sabão está dentro de teu baú - disse-lhe.

Bella pensou pedir que ele lhe trouxesse algo, para assim, poder envolver-se na capa sem que sua intimidade se visse afetada pela presença de Edward. Ainda não se acostumara a mostrar-se nua ante ele.

Edward sorriu e foi ao baú para lhe trazer o sabão. Bella tratou de agarrar a capa antes que ele voltasse, mas não foi o bastante rápida.

Seu marido já voltava a estar junto à cama. A capa de Bella foi depositada em cima de seu braço. Em seguida Edward estendeu as mãos para ela, com o pacote de sabão em uma mão, e um pequeno espelho circular na outra.

Estendeu o espelho para Bella.

- Teu olho escurecido é de causar inveja ao de Edmond - observou.

Bella agarrou o espelho e se olhou.

Bella chiou.

Edward pôs-se a rir.

- Pareço um ciclope! - gritou ela. Deixou cair o espelho e começou a puxar seus cabelos, tentava fazer que ele escondesse seu machucado - Como pode suportar me beijar? - perguntou - Tenho um círculo negro ao redor do olho...

Sua voz soava como se estivesse choramingando. O sorriso de Edward se desvaneceu quando se inclinou para frente e a obrigou olhar para ele, elevando o rosto de Bella com pelo queixo. Sua expressão se tornou seria.

- Porque te amo, Bella. És tudo o que quis em minha vida e muito, muito mais. Pensas que um arroxeado ou dois poderiam mudar o que sinto por ti? Realmente acredita que meu amor poderia ser tão superficial?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Logo foi separando lentamente o lençol e depois ficou de pé junto a seu marido.

Agora já não se mostrava tímida ante ele. Edward a amava, e aquilo era o que importava.

- Eu gostaria de ir a teu lago, Edward. Mas será melhor que tivéssemos pressa, antes que comece a te suplicar que me faça amor.

Edward lhe rodeou o queixo com as mãos e a beijou.

- OH, vou fazer amor contigo, Bella.

Bella se sentiu muito emocionada por aquela promessa e o escuro resplendor que havia em seus olhos. Ouviu-se suspirar, e sentiu como um nó de calor aparecia subitamente dentro de seu estômago e começava a estender-se por todo seu ser.

Edward a envolveu na capa, tomou em seus braços e a levou do quarto.

Não encontraram ninguém enquanto foram para o lago. Edward também tinha razão no disse sobre a falta de iluminação. Levou-a até o outro extremo do lago. Bella provou a água com os dedos do pé e declarou que estava muito fria.

Edward lhe disse que se acostumaria. Bella permaneceu imóvel junto a ele, segurando-se firmemente a capa ao redor do corpo com uma mão, enquanto o via despir-se.

Edward se lançou à água com um impecável mergulho. Bella se sentou na borda, e logo se meteu cautelosamente no lago. Levaria consigo sua capa, se Edward tivesse permitido. Seu marido saiu à superfície junto a ela, tirou-lhe a capa das mãos e a puxou para um mergulho.

Demorou alguns minutos para poder acostumar-se à água, mas a sensação de estar nadando sem nada de roupa em cima era muito erótica. Bella, que se sentia francamente licenciosa, admitiu a Edward que aquilo era muito agradável.

Procedeu a dar-se seu banho o mais depressa possível, lavando o cabelo e esclarecendo-lhe mediante um rápido mergulho na água. Quando saiu à superfície pela terceira vez, Edward estava na frente dela.

Ele só ia falar, mas Bella estava lhe sorrindo com uma expressão irresistivelmente fascinante nos olhos. A água lambia seus seios. Os mamilos se endureceram e o estavam chamando. As mãos de Edward os descobriram.

Bella se apoiou nele, jogando a cabeça para trás para receber seu beijo. Era uma tentação a que ele não quis resistir. Edward tomou avidamente a boca de sua esposa. Sua língua se introduziu na boca de Bella. Úmida. Selvagem. Tão previsivelmente indisciplinada.

Edward só permitiria aquele único beijo e depois levaria Bella de volta a seus aposentos para lhe fazer amor, mas naquele momento o estômago de Bella se esfregou contra suas mãos se moveram ousadamente dentro da água para capturar a excitação que se apropriou de Edward.

Rodeando-a com os braços, Edward a atraiu para ele. O beijo se fez mais profundo e foi voltando-se capaz de consumi-lo todo.

Bella se mostrou tão direta como seu marido. Suas mãos foram aos ombros de Edward e os acariciaram com selvagem abandono. Edward a levantou um pouco mais, elevando-a até que os seios de Bella ficaram junto a seu peito. As pernas dela se moviam nervosamente ao redor dele, e o delicioso gemido de desejo que escapava dos lábios do Bella o fez enlouquecer.

Edward foi lhe sussurrando instruções com voz enrouquecida pela necessidade. Quando Bella lhe rodeou as coxas com as pernas, ele entrou nela lenta, cautelosa, profundamente.

Bella se apertou contra ele, exigindo com as unhas de seus dedos.

- Edward... - rogou-lhe.

Ele beijou a têmpora.

- Estou tentando ser o mais suave possível contigo, Bella - sussurrou com voz enrouquecida.

- Mais tarde, Edward - choramingou Bella - . Seja suave e delicado mais tarde.

Edward se deixou arrastar por sua necessidade. Mostrou-se impetuoso e enérgico, dando tanto prazer a Bella como ela dava a ele. Quando a sentiu arquear-se contra ele no momento culminante, Edward cobriu sua boca com a sua para capturar os gemidos de Bella. Sua semente a encheu e Edward se agarrou a ela enquanto o tremor de êxtase o tomava.

Bella se apoiou nele, com seu corpo subitamente enfraquecido pela satisfação. Seu fôlego lhe esquentava o pescoço, e Edward sorriu com um arrogante prazer.

- Parece uma autêntica selvagem, Isabella - disse.

Ela riu, até que se lembrou de onde se achavam.

- Santo Deus, Edward! Acredita que alguém tenha nos visto?

Parecia horrorizada e escondeu a face no vão do pescoço dele. Edward riu suavemente.

- Ninguém nos viu, meu amor - sussurrou.

- Tem certeza?

- É claro. Não há suficiente luz.

- Demos graças a Deus por isso - respondeu Bella.

Bella se sentiu imensamente aliviada, até que Edward voltou a falar.

- Mas tu fez suficiente ruído para despertar ate os mortos. És muito escandalosa, meu amor. Quanto mais te deixa dominar pela paixão, mais forte geme.

- OH, Deus.

Bella tratou de afundar-se na água, mas Edward não estava disposto a permitir que o fizesse. Riu, um som profundamente sensual, e logo seguiu zombando carinhosamente dela.

- Não me estou queixando, querida. Enquanto teu fogo for para mim, deixar-te-ei gemer tudo o que quiser.

E no preciso instante em que Bella se dispunha a lhe dizer o pecaminosamente arrogante que tinha sido aquilo, Edward se deixou cair deliberadamente para trás. Sua esposa teve tempo de conter a respiração.

Logo Edward voltou a beijá-la, agora debaixo da água. Lhe dava um beliscão cada vez que precisava voltar a tragar ar.

Bella não sabia como brincar dentro da água. Quando Edward a salpicou com a mão, ela se ofendeu imediatamente. Edward teve que lhe dizer que o salpicasse a sua vez. Lhe pareceu que aquilo de tentar afogar o um ao outro era um jogo muito tolo..

Ficaram quase uma hora no lago. Edward lhe ensinou como nadar apropriadamente, embora no começo a sua instrução a tinha insultado.

- Quando nada, parece que está te afogando.

Bella não se sentiu muito ofendida, e inclusive chegou a beijá-lo para lhe fazer saber que não tinha ferido seus sentimentos. Quando Edward finalmente a levou de volta a seu dormitório, Bella estava exausta.

Edward, entretanto, tinha vontade de falar. Deitou-se na cama, com as mãos entrelaçadas detrás da cabeça, e contemplou como sua esposa escovava o cabelo. Ambos se achavam nus, e nenhum mostrava absolutamente nenhum acanhamento a respeito.

- Bella, fui convidado a ir falar com o rei - comentou Edward. Manteve sua voz cuidadosamente controlada, tratando de lhe dar a impressão de que a petição era um enfado para ele – É para corte que estou indo amanhã.

- Convidado? - perguntou Bella, e a escova ficou subitamente esquecida quando se voltou para Edward para olhá-lo com o cenho franzido.

- Bom, digamos que me ordenou que eu vá falar com o rei - admitiu Edward – Deveria ter falado antes, mas não queria que tu ficasse preocupada.

- Eu também estou metida nisto, não é? Edward, não vou ser ignorada ou deixada de lado. Tenho culpa do que está acontecendo.

- Nem te ignorei nem te deixei que lado - respondeu Edward - Só estava tentando te proteger.

- Será perigoso? - perguntou, e logo não deu tempo para Edward responder - É obvio que será perigoso. Quando vamos?

- Não vamos. Tu ficarás aqui. Será mais seguro para.

Bella parecia estar disposta a discutir com ele. Edward sacudiu a cabeça e disse:

- Se tiver que me preocupar contigo, minha concentração se verá gravemente comprometida. Já tomei minha decisão, Bella. Ficarás aqui.

- E tu voltarás para mim?

Sua pergunta deixou Edward bastante surpreso.

- É claro.

- Quando?

- Não sei quanto tempo requererá isto, Bella.

- Semanas, meses, anos?

Edward viu o medo nos olhos dela, e se lembrou daquela época em que Bella tinha sido ignorada por sua família. Atraindo-a suavemente para ele, a abraçou e logo a beijou.

- Sempre voltarei para te, Bella. És minha esposa, pelo amor de Deus.

- Tua esposa... - sussurrou Bella – Toda vez que tiver medo ou insegurança, me lembrarei que estou presa a ti. - Edward sorriu. Isabella já não parecia assustada - Se deixar que te matem, encontrarei tua tumba e cuspirei sobre ela - ameaçou-o.

- Nesse caso terei muitíssimo cuidado.

- Promete-me isso?

- Prometo-lhe isso.

Bella tomou meigamente o rosto de seu marido entre suas mãos.

- Leva-te contigo meu coração, meu amado captor.

- Não, Bella. Sou eu que sou teu cativo em corpo e alma.

E depois fez honra a seu juramento voltando a lhe fazer amor.

.

.

.

.

Edward já estava vestido antes que as primeiras luzes do alvorecer chegassem ao céu. Chamou Jacob e logo o esperou na sala.

Quando seu vassalo entrou na sala, Edward estava quebrando o selo daquela missiva do monastério a que não tinha dado nenhuma atenção até agora.

Jacob se sentou na mesa diante dele e esperou a que seu senhor terminasse de lê-la. Gerty entrou com uma bandeja cheia de pão e queijo.

O vassalo já tinha comido uma boa parte de seu refrigério antes que Edward terminasse de ler a carta. As novidades daquela carta, claramente, não tinham agradado seu senhor. Edward jogou o pergaminho em cima da mesa e logo descarregou um murro sobre a mesa.

- As novas não são de seu agrado? - perguntou Jacob.

- É tal como suspeitava. Não há nenhum padre Laurent.

- Mas o homem que matou...

- Foi enviado por Caius - disse Edward - Isso já sabia, mas ainda assim continuei acreditando que era um sacerdote.

- Bom, ao menos não matastes um homem de Deus - disse Jacob, acompanhando aquela observação com um encolhimento de ombros - E tampouco pôde informar algo a Caius, Edward. Laurent não saiu desta fortaleza desde que chegou a ela. Se o tivesse feito, eu o teria sabido.

- Se tivesse prestado atenção a essas coisas, não teria demorado tanto tempo em me dar conta que se estava comportando de uma maneira muito estranha. Minha falta de atenção quase custou a vida de minha esposa.

- Ela não te culpa - comentou Jacob - E além disso poderia ser ainda muito pior do que foi, Edward. Laurent poderia ter ouvido todas nossas confissões - acrescentou, estremecendo-se ante aquele pensamento tão obsceno.

- Tampouco me casei - disse Edward, voltando a atingir a mesa com o punho.

O pergaminho saltou pelos ares e terminou ficando junto à jarra cheia de flores silvestres.

- Santo Deus, não tinha pensado nisso - disse Jacob.

- Isabella tampouco - respondeu Edward - Mas logo perceberá, e quando o terá um ataque de nervos. Se houvesse tempo para isso, encontraria um sacerdote e casaria com Isabella antes de ir...

- Isso levaria semanas...

Edward assentiu.

- Contou a Isabella aonde vai? - perguntou Jacob.

- Sim, mas não vou falar lhe de nosso impostor. Quando retornar, trarei comigo um sacerdote. Direi a ela que não estamos casados um minuto antes de me casar, de verdade, com ela. Demônios, maldito Laurent...

Jacob sorriu. Seu senhor tinha razão. Isabella daria um ataque de nervos.

Edward se obrigou a deixar de lado o tema de Laurent e começou a repassar seus planos com seu vassalo, tratando de cobrir todas as eventualidades.

- Foste adestrado pelo melhor. Confio plenamente em tua capacidade - disse a Jacob assim que teve terminado de lhe dar suas instruções.

Era um intento de dar-se ânimos, ao mesmo tempo que um elogio disfarçado de observação dirigido a si mesmo, dado que fora Edward quem tinha adestrado Jacob. O vassalo sorriu.

- Deixa aqui soldados suficientes para conquistar a Inglaterra - observou.

- Já viu Emmet?

Jacob sacudiu a cabeça.

- Os homens estão se reunindo diante dos estábulos - observou - Poderia estar lá, esperando.

Edward se levantou e foi aos estábulos com seu vassalo. Uma vez ali, o barão se dirigiu a seus homens e os alertou de que era muito possível de que estavam sendo atraídos a uma armadilha. Logo se voltou para os que não viriam com eles e lhes falou.

- Caius pode, muito bem, está esperando que eu me distancie da fortaleza para poder atacar.

Quando terminou de instruir seus homens, Edward retornou à sala. Isabella estava descendo pelos degraus e lhe sorriu. Edward tomou em seus braços e a beijou.

- Promete lembrar tua promessa de que tomará cuidado - sussurrou Bella quando ele a soltou.

- Prometo - respondeu Edward, lhe passando o braço pelos ombros e saindo da sala. No caminho para os estábulos tiveram que passar pela igreja, e Edward se deteve a contemplar os danos causados pelo fogo - Terei que reconstruir o vestíbulo - disse.

A menção da igreja fez que Bella se lembrasse da carta.

- Tem tempo para me mostrar a carta que enviaram do monastério do padre Laurent, Edward? Confesso que morro de curiosidade.

- Já a li.

- Sabes ler! Suspeitava, mas nunca alardeaste dessa habilidade. Ah, justo quando estou pensando que te conheço bem, então vem e me surpreende.

- E isso quer dizer que não sou tão previsível como imaginava? - perguntou Edward com um sorriso.

Bella assentiu.

- Em certas questões sempre é previsível. Oh, não fosses embora antes... Queria que me ensinasse a me defender. Se pudesse me proteger tão bem como Ansel, provavelmente me deixaria ir contigo.

- Não deixaria não - respondeu Edward - . Mas te prometo que darei começo a tua instrução logo que retorne.

O comentário fora feito para distrair Bella. Ele realmente não queria que ela soubesse que não era sua esposa ao ponto de vista da igreja.

Edward reparou que o barão Emmet ainda não tinha chegado. Isso lhe permitia dispor de uns quantos minutos mais para passá-los junto a sua esposa, por isso se voltou para ela e disse:

- Te darei tua primeira lição agora mesmo. Tu utilizas a mão direita, assim tem que levar a adaga no lado esquerdo de teu corpo - acrescentou, lhe agarrando a adaga e pendurando-a em um laço do cinturão de Bella em cima da curva de seu quadril do lado esquerdo.

- Por quê?

- Porque dessa maneira é muito mais fácil chegar a empunhar a arma. Às vezes, esposa, cada segundo conta.

- Tu levas tua espada no lado direito do corpo, Edward. Sei que sempre prefere empunhar tua espada com a mão esquerda. E o corrimão das escadas também são do nosso lado direito, isso tem algo haver?

Edward assentiu.

- Meu pai também costumava a usar a mão esquerda ao invés da direita. Quando um inimigo te invade, chega a você vindo de abaixo e não de cima. Meu pai contava com uma vantagem acrescentada. Podia utilizar a mão direita para manter o equilíbrio apoiando-se na parede, e lutar com a mão esquerda.

- Teu pai era muito ardiloso - anunciou Bella -A maioria dos homens utiliza a mão direita, verdade? Que idéia tão maravilhosa teve quando decidiu que iria contra a tradição e mandaria construir sua casa da maneira especificada para ele!

- Para falar a verdade, meu pai tomou emprestada a idéia de um de teus tios - disse Edward.

Edward acreditava ter conseguido tirar a atenção de Bella da carta. Mas se equivocava, porque Bella em seguida voltou a abordar esse tema.

- O que dizia a carta, Edward?

- Nada importante - replicou Edward - Laurant deixou o monastério quando foi atribuído à fortaleza de Caius.

Custava-lhe muito mentir a sua esposa, mas sua intenção era boa. Edward estava tentando evitar que Bella se preocupasse enquanto ele estivesse fora.

- Provavelmente era um bom homem até que meu irmão pôde dispor dele - comentou Bella - Ocupar-me-ei de que seu corpo seja enviado ao monastério imediatamente, Edward. Quererão lhe dar um enterro adequado.

- Não! - disse ele, dando-se conta que tinha gritado - O que queria dizer era que já cuidei disso.

Bella ficou um pouco perplexa pela brutalidade de Edward. O barão Emmet foi ate eles para saudá-los, atraindo sua atenção.

- Rosalie e eu nos casaremos assim que tenhamos terminado nosso trabalho - anunciou Emmet- Por fim, ela aceitou.

Isabella sorriu e Edward deu uma palmada no ombro de Emmet.

- Onde está Rosalie? - perguntou depois.

- Em seu quarto chorando. Já me despedi dela - acrescentou Emmet com um sorriso.

- Está seguro de que quer te casará com ela, Emmet? Minha irmã passa a maior parte de seus dias chorando.

- Edward! - protestou Bella.

Emmet se pôs-se a rir.

- Espero que ela tenha gasto todas suas lágrimas antes de nosso casamento.

De repente Edward se voltou para Bella, tomou-a entre seus braços e a beijou antes de que ela percebesse o que ele queria fazer.

- Estarei em casa antes que te tenha dado conta de que me fui - disse-lhe.

Bella tentou sorrir. Não ia chorar. Isso não seria uma atitude adequada frente aos homens de seu marido. Ela ficou no centro do pátio e viu seu marido partir.

Jacob foi até Bella e se deteve junto a ela.

- Ele logo estará de volta - disse Bella – Ele me prometeu, Jacob.

- É um homem de honra, Isabella. Não quebrará sua promessa.

- Terei que me manter ocupada - disse Bella ao vassalo – Edward prometeu que me ensinará métodos de defesa.

- Métodos de defesa? - repetiu Jacob mostrando sua confusão.

- Sim. Gostaria que eu soubesse me proteger - explicou Bella, fazendo soar, deliberadamente, como se tudo tivesse sido idéia de seu marido. Bella sabia que seria mais fácil obter a cooperação de Jacob se este acreditasse que Edward era que desejava seu treinamento. Não achava que isso seria uma mentira - Possivelmente poderia me dar uma lição ou duas. O que achas, Jacob? Poderia me dedicar um pouco de tempo todo dia para me ensinar as artes da defesa?

- As artes da defesa?

O vassalo olhou fixamente para Bella e se deu conta de que não podia ter falado mais a sério.

Bella teve a impressão de que Jacob não estava nada entusiasmado com seu pedido.

- Emparelhe-me que irei falar com o Ned - disse-lhe - Poderia me fazer um bom arco, e também flechas. Se dedicar todos meus pensamentos ao trabalho, acredito que acertarei o alvo logo, logo.

Jacob sentiu vontade de fazer sinal da cruz. Não podia fazê-lo, naturalmente, porque sua senhora estava elevando o olhar para ele para contemplá-lo com uma expressão esperançosa nos olhos.

- Falarei com Ned - prometeu Jacob, ele não conseguia negar o que Bella lhe pedia.

Bella o agradeceu profusamente. O vassalo se inclinou ante ela e se foi.

Agora Jacob tinha um novo problema no que pensar. Sua primeira obrigação consistia em cuidar da esposa de Edward, e de repente tinha imposto outro dever. No futuro ia ter que proteger seus homens de Isabella.

Apesar de tudo, seu senso de humor conseguiu o salvar do desespero. Quando chegou à cabana do ferreiro, Jacob já se estava rindo. Que Deus ajudasse a todos! Assim que a semana tivesse chegado a seu fim, provavelmente todos estariam com flechas em suas costas.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

Toda vez que eu leio Esplendor da Honra, Twilight, Para Sempre, O morro dos Ventos Uivantes ou qualquer outro livro de romance, eu me faço uma séria de pergntas.

Onde está o meu?

Como eu arrumo um?

Por que só as mocinhas tem homen tão perfeitos e maravilhosos? Ahh isso é injusto, só porque sou uma mera mortal não significa que eu não tenha o direito de ter um, não?

Bom, resolvi dedicar meu tempo somente a adaptação, ja estamos no quase fim do livro.

Para aquelas que não poderão ler a partir de hoje ate depois do ano novo, bom, desejo um feliz ano novo para vocês =D

**Pandora:** Em primeiro lugar, boa viagem, aproveite muito mesmo. Bom, seria um prazer adaptar Música das Sombras, mas esse livro tem muitos personagens - a Gabriella é pedida em casamento por quase todos os homens da historia o.o - mas eu não sei se daria certo. A historia tem 53 capitulos, eu acho que não terminaria antes das férias acabarem, o que seria um terrivel problema, pois ano que vem começa o segundo ano e eu não terei muito tempo no pc, sacas? Bom, a intenção do Laurent era matar a Bella mesmo, e eu acho que não seria problema para ele fazer algo mais com ela antes de matá-la... mas o Edward - o superman- chegou e a salvou *suspira*, ahh eu quero um desces para mim. Beijos e aproveita a viajem.

**Dudinha:** Bom, o Edward é um barão importante pelo exercito dele, que é um dos maiores e melhores na Inglaterra. Bom, o Caius sente desejo pela Bella, mas ele quer mesmo é acabar com o Edward, ou seja, matando a Bella ele conseguiria acabar com o Edward. Bom, a Rose finalmente se entregou pro Emmet, e no proximo capitulo o Emmet vai matar o Demetri, eu adoro essa parte, é mara. Bom, ai está o capitulo, vou tentar postar o proximo o mais rapido possivel.

**Preta:** É diferente, não? Gosto muito do Universo Twilight, e algumas caracteristica do Edward batem com a do Duncan... bom, fico que feliz que tenha gostado tanto da historia, se quiser uma dica, leia Música das Sombras, da Julie Garwood, é muito bom também.

**Ana Karol:** Bom, agora falta muito pouco, já ate sinto saudade... Bom, espero que goste desse capitulo.

**Nessie:** Ahh eu também quero esse Edward para mim. Acho as escritoras de romance muito malvadas, elas só fazem destruir qualquer possibilidade de um dia eu me apaixonar, pois criam a ilusão que um homem perfeito exista... é muita maldade. Sorte mesmo que a Bella é doce para as crianças e elas a seguem, e que o Guilherminho a siga para todos os cantos. Bom, sorte também que o Edward seja o que ele e tenha conseguido ser tão frio e rapido. Bom, o Emmet finalmente conseguiu fazer a Rosalie aceitar ele, mas também, depois de um beijo do Emmet quem consegue se controlar? Ninguém... muito espoerto o Edward, não?

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **asauhsuahsuahsuah medão de você agora. O Edward é muito fofo cuidando dela, não? Eu amo ele desse jeito. E o guilherminho é muito legal também. A Bella vai providenciar um herdeiro sim, mas só no ultimo capitulo...

**Manuuu:** Você esta certa, o Laurent não é padre coisa alguma, e agora o Edward tem que esconder esse fato da Bella, ou então... ahh mas ela vai descobrir. Bom, O Emmet finalmente conseguiu fazer a Rosalie aceitar casar com ela, o dificil vai ser convecer ela de fazer as obrigações como esposa, eu acho... Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e vou postar o proximo assim que puder.

**Hitsugaya Nanami: **Oiê. como vai? Ahh o Emmet conseguiu conquistar a Rosalie, não? E o Edward foi muito fofa com essa declaração de amor... eu quero um desses. Bom, espero que tanha gostado desse capitulo também.

**Isa Stream: **O Laurent nem padre era, pode chingar a vontade XD. Ainda bem que o Edward é meio mutante e super apaixonado, não?


	22. Chapter 20

**Esplendor da Honra

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 20**

Edward foi o primeiro em perceber o aroma do perigo. Deu o sinal de alerta e os soldados foram detendo-se detrás dele. Não se pronunciara uma única palavra, e um estranho silêncio percorreu todo o bosque que os cercavam

O barão Emmet ficou à direita de Edward. Logo esperou, assim como os soldados de Edward, confiando no bom julgamento do amigo. A reputação de Edward era legendária. Emmet já tinha lutado junto a ele, e embora tivessem quase a mesma idade, se considerava aluno e Edward era seu professor.

Quando Edward levantou a mão, vários soldados se desdobraram para examinar a área.

- Está silencioso, muito silencioso - disse Edward a Emmet.

Emmet assentiu.

- Este não é lugar que eu escolheria para uma armadilha, Edward - admitiu.

- Exatamente.

- Como sabe que é uma armadilha? Não vi nada - disse Emmet.

- Estou sentindo - respondeu Edward - Estão aqui, debaixo de nós, esperando.

Um tênue assobio procedente do bosque ressonou à esquerda. Edward se voltou imediatamente em sua cela e fez um gesto a seus soldados para que se dividissem em grupos.

O soldado que tinha assobiado retornou a galope para reunir-se com eles.

- Quantos? - perguntou-lhe Edward.

- Não sei exatamente, mas vi vários escudos.

- Então multiplica por cem essa quantidade - disse Emmet.

- Estão perto do cruzamento - anunciou o soldado - Esconderam-se ali, meu senhor.

Edward assentiu. Dispôs-se e buscou por sua espada, mas Emmet deteve sua mão.

- Recorda-te, Edward, que se Demetri for um deles…

- Demetri é teu - reconheceu Edward , falando com voz áspera e controlada.

- Da mesma maneira que Caius é teu - disse Emmet.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ele não estará aqui - disse depois - O desgraçado se esconde atrás de seus homens ou na corte do Guilherme. Agora já tenho minha resposta, Emmet. A carta era falsa, fora enviada por Caius e não pelo rei. Esta é a última vez que entro no jogo de Caius.

Edward esperou até que um terço de seu contingente se desdobrou sobre a ladeira ocidental formando um semicírculo. O segundo terço seguiu a mesma ordem, embora os homens que o formavam se desdobraram em um semicírculo sobre a ponte do oeste. O último terço das tropas de Edward se manteve à espera atrás dos barões.

Emmet estava mais que comprazido com o plano de Edward.

- Vamos prendê-los na própria armadilha - disse orgulhosamente.

- E agora fechamos o círculo, Emmet. Podes dar o sinal..

Era uma honra que Edward oferecia a seu amigo. Emmet endireitou-se em sua cela, ergueu sua espada no ar e deu ordem para que a batalha começasse.

O eco de metal contra metal se espalhou pela área de batalha. Os soldados que tinham cercado os inimigos começaram a descer. A armadilha se fechou. Era uma luta onde venceriam os melhores; a força dominaria o dia.

Os homens, muito astutos, emboscados como mulheres atrás de arvores e pedras, esperando para pular sobre vitimas que não sabiam de sua presença, logo se viram atacados.

Os homens de Edward logo demonstraram sua superioridade. Colocaram-se no controle da situação rapidamente, lutaram corajosamente, e não demoraram para elevar-se com a vitória.

Não fizeram prisioneiros.

Foi apenas no fim da batalha que Emmet encontrara Demetri. Seus olhares se encontraram desafiadoramente através do vale. Demetri sorriu sarcástico e logo deu meia volta para montar em seu corcel. Acreditava dispor de tempo mais que suficiente para poder fugir.

Emmet descontrolou-se. Começou a lutar como um possesso, pensando unicamente em poder chegar em Demetri, antes que ele desaparecesse. Edward protegeu as costas de Emmet em mais de uma ocasião, gritando a seu amigo que recuperasse o auto-controle.

Edward estava furioso. Era um homem que exigia disciplina tanto de si mesmo como de seus soldados. Mas agora seu igual, o barão Emmet, estava infringindo todas as regras do adestramento. Seu amigo estava fora de si.

Emmet já não escutava advertência. O véu da fúria escurecia seus olhos. A raiva, tão selvagem e incontida, tinha passado a reger tanto sua mente como seu corpo.

Demetri permaneceu imóvel sobre seu cavalo enquanto contemplava como Emmet tentava chegar até ele. Perdeu uns segundos preciosos, mas se sentia a salvo. O barão Emmet estava a pé.

Seu sorriso sarcástico se converteu em uma estrondosa gargalhada quando Emmet tropeçou e caiu de joelhos. Demetri aproveitou aquela oportunidade e fez que seu corcel se lançasse à na direção do barão caído. Inclinando-se para o lado de sua cela, ameaçou Emmet com sua espada de lâmina curva.

Emmet fingia fraqueza. Manteve a cabeça baixa e um joelho fincado no chão, esperando que seu inimigo se aproximasse o suficiente.

Demetri atacou Emmet com a espada exatamente quando Emmet saltou para o lado. Ele usou o lado chato de sua espada para derrubar Demetri no chão. Quando Demetri olhou para cima, viu o barão acima dele com a ponta da espada apontada para seu pescoço.

Demetri fechou os olhos com força ao sentir a lâmina penetrar-lhe na pele, lamuriando-se de terror.

- Será que no inferno há mulheres para tu violentar, Demetri? – Indagou Emmet

Os olhos de Demetri se abriram de repente. E naqueles últimos segundos antes de morrer, soube que Emmet sabia do ocorrido com Rosalie.

Edward não presenciara o duelo. Quando a batalha teve fim, ficou andando de um lado para outro, afim de saber quem tinham perdido e quem estava ferido. Também tratou do que estavam machucados.

Uma hora depois, quando o sol já estava se apagando do céu, foi a procura de Emmet. Encontrou seu amigo sentado em um penhasco. Edward falou com ele, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta por parte de Emmet.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Que diabos te ocorre? - quis saber - Onde está tua espada, Emmet? - perguntou, como se até aquele momento não lhe tivesse ocorrido pensar nisso.

Emmet finalmente elevou o olhar para Edward. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e inchados. Embora Edward nunca fosse fazer comentário algum a respeito, pôde ver que seu amigo estava chorando.

- No lugar onde deve estar - disse Emmet, com voz sem emoção alguma e tão implacavelmente seca como a expressão que havia em sua face.

Edward não entendeu o que Emmet estava falando até que encontrou o corpo. A espada de Emmet estava cravada na virilha de Demetri.

.

.

Acamparam na elevação acima do campo de batalha. Emmet e Edward comeram um jantar frugal, e logo não voltaram a ter um conversa até que a escuridão os envolveu.

Emmet passou o tempo livrando-se de seu rancor.

Edward passou o tempo alimentando o seu.

Quando Emmet começou a falar, foi para descarregar sua angustia.

- Vivi fingindo para Rosalie esse tempo todo - disse - Eu acreditava que tinha chegado a aceitar tudo o que ocorreu com ela. Quando jurei matar Demetri, foi uma decisão lógica. Até que o vi, Edward. Então perdi o controle. O miserável ria…

- Por que me dá essas desculpas? - perguntou Edward sem levantar a voz.

Emmet sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu.

- Porque acho que tu quer me matar - respondeu.

- Quando está em uma batalha tu não pode te dar ao luxo de perder o controle, Emmet - replico Edward - Se eu não estivesse ali, tu nunca conseguirias chegar ao alto dessa colina. Agora estaria morto. Tua sede de vingança quase te matou.

Edward ficou em silêncio durante uns instantes para que Emmet tivesse tempo de pensar no que acabava de lhe dizer. A ira que suscitou nele a conduta indisciplinada de seu amigo tinha sido totalmente desproporcionada, e agora Edward já era consciente disso. Estava furioso com Emmet porque viu aquele defeito no caráter de seu amigo, e agora admitia que ele levava a mesma marca.

- Agi como um tolo. Não vou mais te dar mais desculpas - disse Emmet.

Edward sabia que era muito difícil para seu amigo fazer tão admissão.

- Não exijo desculpas. Aprende esta lição, Emmet. Eu não sou melhor do que és. Também deixo me levar pela minha sede de vingança. Isabella foi ferida durante uma batalha porque eu a tomei cativa. Poderiam tê-la matado. Agora nós dois sabemos as conseqüências de comportamo-nos como tolos.

- Sim, agora sabemos - replicou Emmet a sua vez - Embora isso seja algo que nunca reconhecerei ante ninguém que não seja tu, Edward. Acaba de me dizer que quase perdera Isabella. Mas a magia de Isabella ainda não tinha te encantado, ou seja, não sofrerias tanto.

- A magia de Isabella? - perguntou Edward, sorrindo daquele comentário poético. Não era nada comum Emmet falar coisas como aquelas.

- Não consigo explicar – Confessou Emmet. E corou, obviamente envergonhado pelo o que havia acabado de dizer – Ela tem um caráter imaculável. E, embora te arrependas de tê-la levado como prisioneira agora, eu me sinto agradecido. Ela foi a única que conseguiu devolver-me Rosalie.

- Nunca me arrependi de ter tomado Isabella como cativa - replicou Edward – Só lamento que ela esteja tão envolvida nessa minha guerra com Caius.

- Ah, minha doce Rosalie… - disse Emmet – Eu poderia ter morrido hoje. Rosalie nunca mais poderia ter a felicidade que somente eu posso lhe dar.

Edward sorriu.

- Ainda não tenho muita certeza se Rosalie choraria tua perda ou celebraria tua morte, Emmet.

Emmet pôs-se a rir.

- Vou te confessar uma coisa, mas caso repita minhas palavras a alguém te cortarei o pescoço. Tive que fazer uma promessa a Rosalie antes dela aceitar casar-se comigo.

Edward não pôde conter sua curiosidade. Emmet pareceria um pouco incômodo.

- Prometi que nunca a levaria para cama.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas tu gostas mesmo de sofrer, não é Emmet? Conta-me, pretende cumprir essa tua promessa? – Perguntou Edward fazendo força para não rir.

- Farei honra a minha promessa - anunciou Emmet, deixando Edward muito surpreso.

- Planejas viver como um monge em tua própria casa? - perguntou Edward, visivelmente perplexo.

- Não, mas aprendi contigo, Edward.

- Pode-se saber do que está falando? - perguntou Edward.

- Tu disseste a Rosalie que podia continuar vivendo com vocês durante o resto de seus dias, recorda? E logo sugeriu que eu fosse viver na fortaleza dos Cullen, e agora eu o estou copiando.

- Já entendi - disse Edward com um assentimento de cabeça.

Emmet começou a rir.

- Não, não entendes - disse - Eu prometi a Rosalie que não me deitaria com ela. Rosalie, entretanto, pode deitar-se comigo assim que desejar.

Edward sorriu, compreendendo por fim.

- Requererá tempo - admitiu Emmet - Rosalie me ama, mas ainda não chegou a confiar em mim. Aceito as condições, por que sei que Rosalie não será capaz de resistir eternamente a meus encantos.

Edward pôs-se a rir.

- Será melhor que descansemos um pouco. Partiremos para Londres amanhã? - perguntou Emmet.

- Não, cavalgaremos para a propriedade do barão Rhinehold. Sua fortaleza é o centro de meu plano.

- E qual é seu plano?

- Reunir meus aliados, Emmet. O jogo terminou. Enviarei mensageiros a outros quando chegarmos na fortaleza Rhinehold. Se tudo der certo, reuniremo-nos em Londres dentro de duas semanas, três no máximo.

- E também recorrerá aos homens de outros barões? - perguntou Emmet pensava no enorme exército que Edward podia chegar a reunir com tanta facilidade. Embora os barões estivessem inclinados a lutar entre si, e constantemente competissem por uma posição mais elevada na hierarquia, todos respeitavam e admiravam igualmente o barão Cullen. Todos, sem exceção, enviavam seus cavaleiros mais promissores para serem treinados por ele. E ele nunca negara treinar nenhum deles.

Os barões respeitavam as decisões de Edward. Ele nunca pedira nenhum favor em troca aos outros barões. Mas nenhum, naquele grupo de contendores, ousaria dar as costas a Edward.

- Não quero os exércitos deles ao meu lado, apenas os meus iguais. Não vou desafiar nosso senhor, vou apenas confrontá-lo. Há uma diferença, Emmet.

- Eu também estarei a teu lado, embora tu já saibas disso - anunciou Emmet.

- Caius jogou a última partida de mentiras - disse Edward – Não acredito que o rei não saiba da traição dele. Mas mesmo assim irei lhe deletar o que ele fez, e então Guilherme não poderá mais fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Vais contar tudo o que aconteceu diante de todos os outros barões?

- Vou. Todos eles sabem sobre Rosalie - disse - Já postos, acredito que também poderiam ouvir a verdade.

- Por que? - O rosto do Emmet mostrou a angústia que sentia - E Rosalie terá que comparecer ante…?

- Não, ela ficará em minha casa. Não há nenhuma necessidade de obrigá-la a passar por isso.

Emmet pareceu aliviado com aquela afirmação.

- Então por que vai a…?

- Apresentarei as verdades a nosso rei, diante de seus barões.

- E nosso rei agirá com honra a respeito desta questão? - perguntou Emmet.

- Não demoraremos para descobri. São muitos os que acreditam que nosso rei é incapaz de fazer tal coisa, mas eu não sou um deles. - A voz de Edward estava cheia de ênfase – Guilherme sempre age com honra comigo, Emmet. Não julgarei tão facilmente o nosso rei.

Emmet assentiu.

- Isabella terá que vir conosco, não é? - perguntou depois.

- É necessário - respondeu Edward.

A expressão que havia no rosto de Edward deixou muito claro a Emmet que seu amigo queria que Isabella fosse a corte, tanto quanto ele queria que Rose estivesse lá.

- Isabella terá que contar o que ocorreu - disse Edward - De outra maneira será a palavra do Caius contra a minha.

- E isso significa que tudo dependerá de Isabella? - perguntou Emmet, com uma expressão tão irada como a de Edward .

- É claro que não - respondeu Edward - Mas ela sempre foi um peão nessa historia toda. Tanto Caius como eu a usamos. Isso é algo que não me será nada fácil reconhecer, Emmet.

- Quando levou Isabella contigo, salvou-a dos maus-tratos de Caius. - assinalou Emmet – Rosalie me contou algumas coisas sobre o passado de Isabella.

Edward assentiu. Estava farto de conflitos. Agora que tinha descoberto a imensa alegria de amar Bella, queria passar cada minuto com ela. Sorriu ao dar-se conta de que estava seguindo o exemplo do Odisseu, o herói imaginário de Bella. Sua esposa lhe tinha contado todas as histórias do guerreiro que se viu obrigado a suportar um desafio atrás do outro, durante dez longos anos, antes que pudesse voltar para casa para estar com sua amada.

Ainda teriam que esperar duas semanas para que Edward pudesse voltar a ter Bella em seus braços. Voltou a suspirar, pensando que estava começando a comportar-se de uma maneira realmente patética.

- Bem, pelo menos antes que cheguemos a Londres haverá tempo de…

- Tempo do que? - perguntou Emmet.

Edward não se deu conta de que chegara a expressar aquele pensamento em voz alta até que Emmet o interrogou a respeito.

- De me casa com Isabella.

Emmet arregalou os olhos. Edward deu meia volta e se afastou para o bosque, deixando Emmet sozinho para que se perguntasse a que se referia seu amigo.

.

.

A casa de Edward sofreu outras inúmeras sutis mudanças enquanto ele estava fora. Eram precauções necessárias, e todas por causa da baronesa.

Agora o pátio sempre se achava deserto a primeira hora da manhã. Embora o intenso calor devesse ter atraído os criados para a torre superior para fazer suas tarefas de lavar lençóis e trança juncos frescos, todos preferiam trabalhar dentro do castelo. Esperavam ate o fim da tarde para sair e respirar alguns minutos de ar fresco e revigorante.

Mais especificamente, esperavam que Bella terminasse de fazer prática de tiro ao alvo.

Bella estava decidida a atirar com precisão com seu arco e flecha recém-fabricado, e para esse fim quase levou Jacob a loucura. Ele a ensinava a atirar, mas mesmo assim não conseguia entender por que sua senhora era absolutamente incapaz de melhorar sua mira. Sua determinação era admirável. Sua pontaria, entretanto, já era outra história. Bella sempre lançava a flecha a um mínimo de um metro a cima do alvo. Jacob não parava de comentar aquele fato, mas mesmo assim Bella parecia incapaz de melhorar sua pontaria.

Ned a provia de novas flechas. Bella tinha gasto mais de cinqüenta antes que pudesse corrigir sua pontaria o suficiente para as manter dentro da fortaleza. Desde então pôde recuperar as flechas para voltar às utilizar, umas flechas que no sucessivo tinham atravessado as árvores, as cabanas e os lençóis pendurados a secar.

Jacob era paciente com sua senhora. Entendia qual era a meta que pretendia alcançar. Bella queria aprender a proteger-se, certo, mas também queria fazer que seu marido se sentisse orgulhoso dela. O vassalo não estava fazendo conjeturas a respeito do segundo motivo de Bella, já que ela mesma o dizia várias vezes ao dia.

Jacob compreendia a perseverança de sua senhora. A sua baronesa se preocupava que ele acabasse sentindo-se tão aborrecido, por causa dos péssimos resultados que obtinha, que deixasse de instruí-la. O vassalo nunca seria capaz de negar nada a Bella

Um mensageiro do rei da Inglaterra chegou à fortaleza dos Cullen na última hora da tarde. Jacob o recebeu na sala, pois só esperava que lhe transmitisse uma mensagem verbal. O servente do rei entregou a Jacob um cilindro de pergaminho. O vassalo chamou Maude e disse que desse comida e algo de beber ao mensageiro.

Bella entrou na sala no mesmo instante em que o soldado seguia Maude ao interior da despensa, e em seguida se fixou no pergaminho.

- Que notícias são, Jacob? Edward que enviou essa carta? - perguntou.

- A mensagem é do rei - disse Jacob, e foi para o pequeno baú que havia junto à parede em frente a despensa. Em cima do baú havia uma caixa de madeira esculpida. Bella sempre tinha pensado que não era mais que uma pequena obra de artesanato decorativo, até que viu como Jacob levantava a tampa e guardava o a mensagem dentro da caixa.

Encontrava-se bastante perto para poder ver que dentro havia outras partes de pergaminho. A caixa obviamente era o lugar que Edward guardava seus papéis mais importantes.

- Não vais ler o agora? - perguntou a Jacob quando este se voltou novamente para ela.

- Terá que esperar até que o barão retorne - anunciou Jacob.

A expressão que havia no rosto do vassalo indicou a Bella ele que não gostava nada da idéia de ter que esperar.

- Poderia chamar um dos monges de… - começou a dizer Jacob.

- Eu posso ler - interrompeu-o Bella.

Sua observação pareceu deixar Jacob muito assombrado. Bella sentiu um súbito calor nas bochechas, e soube que se estava ruborizando.

- É verdade - disse ao vassalo - Posso ler, Jacob, embora te agradeceria que não dissesse a ninguém. Não desejo que me faça objeto de ridículo - acrescentou.

Jacob assentiu.

- Edward já está três semanas longe daqui - recordou-lhe Bella - . E tu me disseste que podia passar outro mês fora. Atrever-te-á a esperar tanto tempo para trazer um sacerdote que te leia a mensagem?

- Não, claro que não - replicou Jacob. Abriu a caixa e entregou o manuscrito a Bella. Logo se apoiou no canto da mesa, cruzou os braços diante dele e escutou a mensagem de seu monarca.

A carta estava escrita em latim, a língua preferida para as comunicações oficiais.

Bella não demorou nada em traduzir a mensagem. Sua voz não vacilou nem em um só momento, mas quando terminou de ler a mensagem percebeu que suas mãos tremiam.

O rei não mandava saudação ao barão Cullen, e Bella pensou que sua ira era tão evidente como sua falta de maneiras. Guilherme exigia, desde a primeira até a última palavra da carta, que Bella comparecesse ante ele.

Aquela ordem não a preocupou tanto como o anúncio de que o rei enviava a sua própria tropa para que a levasse a corte.

- Então o rei envia soldados para te buscarem - disse Jacob quando ela terminou de ler, e lhe tremeu um pouco a voz ao falar.

Bella pensou que Jacob estava preso entre dois dilemas. Sua lealdade pertencia a Edward. Sim, tinha-lhe jurado fidelidade. Mas mesmo assim tanto Jacob como Edward eram vassalos do rei da Inglaterra. A ordem do Guilherme deveria ter preferência sobre todas as outras.

- Havia alguma coisa mais, Isabella? - perguntou Jacob.

Ela assentiu lentamente e logo, armando-se de coragem, conseguiu lhe sorrir.

- Tinha a esperança de que não te ocorreria chegar a me perguntar isso - sussurrou - Parece, Jacob, que para nosso rei há duas irmãs e dois barões. Guilherme quer que a inimizade termine de uma vez, e sugere que possivelmente… Sim, o rei utiliza precisamente essa palavra e logo sugere que possivelmente cada irmã deveria ser devolvida a seu legítimo irmão.

Os olhos do Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

- A outra alternativa é que Edward case-se comigo - murmurou.

- O rei obviamente não sabe que já estão casados - interveio Jacob. Sua expressão de desgosto se acentuou, pois sabia que Isabella não era consciente do fato de que, na realidade, ainda não estava casada com Edward .

- E se Edward casar-se comigo, então Rosalie se tornará noiva de Caius.

- Que Deus nos ajude - murmurou Jacob com desgosto.

- Rosalie não deve saber disso - apressou-se Bella a dizer - Me Limitarei a lhe dizer que o rei requer minha presença.

Jacob assentiu.

- Pode escrever além de ler, Isabella? - perguntou de repente.

Quando Bella assentiu, o vassalo disse:

- Então possivelmente, se o rei ainda não enviou suas tropas, poderíamos ganhar um pouco de tempo.

- Tempo para que? - perguntou Bella.

- Tempo para que teu marido volte para ti - disse-lhe Jacob.

O vassalo se apressou a ir ao baú, agarrou a caixa de madeira e a levou para Bella.

- Dentro há pergaminho e tinta - disse-lhe.

Bella se sentou e se preparou rapidamente para o trabalho que a aguardava. Jacob lhe deu as costas e começou a passear, nervosamente, de um lado a outro enquanto tentava decidir o que diria a seu rei.

Então Bella reparou na maciça enrolada que havia em cima da mesa, junto à jarra cheia de flores. O selo rasgado pertencia ao monastério de Roanne. Movida pela curiosidade, dedicou uns momentos a ler a carta enviada pelos superiores do padre Laurent.

Jacob se voltou para Bella no preciso instante em que ela estava terminando de ler a carta. Reconheceu o selo, e então soube que o fingimento tinha terminado.

- Edward não queria que se preocupasse por isso - disse a Isabella, e lhe colocou a mão no ombro para tratar de lhe oferecer um pouco de consolo.

Bella não fez nenhum comentário. Jogou a cabeça para trás para olhá-lo, e Jacob ficou atônito ante a súbita mudança que ocorrera em sua senhora. A via muito serena, e foi então que Jacob soube o quão aterrorizada que ela estava, na realidade. Sim, aquela era precisamente a mesma expressão que havia em seu rosto durante as primeiras semanas em que esteve cativa de Edward.

Jacob não sabia de que maneira podia ajudá-la. Se tentasse lhe explicar que Edward tinha intenção de casar-se com ela logo que retornasse, cabia a possibilidade de que com isso só conseguisse piorar a situação. Ambos sabiam que o barão tinha mentido para Bella.

- Isabella, teu marido te ama - disse Jacob lamentando não ser capaz de evitar que sua voz soasse um pouco áspera quando falou.

- Ele não é meu marido, não é Jacob?

Jacob admitiu a derrota. Decidiu que deveria deixar que Edward se encarregasse de dar a explicação apropriada, e voltou a concentrar sua atenção no ditado.

Finalmente, tudo se reduziu a uma mensagem singela no que tão só se notificava que o barão Cullen ainda não tinha retornado a sua fortaleza, e portanto não sabia nada a respeito da ordem do rei.

Jacob entregou a mensagem ao soldado do rei e lhe ordenou que se apressasse a retornar para seu monarca.

Bella foi para seu quarto a fim de arrumar seus vestidos. Era uma precaução necessária, porque sabia que os soldados do rei podiam chegar a qualquer momento.

Logo foi explicar a Rosalie o que tinha ocorrido, empregando a maior parte da tarde na visita de sua amiga. Não contou a Rosalie o que dizia, exatamente, a mensagem do rei, e escondeu qualquer possível menção de que Rosalie tivesse que casar-se com Caius.

Bella nunca permitiria que isso chegasse a ocorrer. Tampouco colocaria Edward na situação de ter que escolher.

Em vez de jantar, aquela noite subiu ao quarto da torre. Passou mais de uma hora imóvel diante da janela, deixando que as emoções que estava sentindo fossem tomando o controle de sua mente.

Laurent realmente deveria ser descoberto antes. Bella se culpou por não ter percebido que havia algo de errado com aquele homem. Logo culpou Edward, também. Se ele não tivesse a feito senti tanto medo durante aquela cerimônia, Bella teria notado os erros de Laurent.

Ela nunca tinha parado para pensar na possibilidade de que Edward soubesse o tempo todo. Não, Bella estava segura de que ele acreditava que Laurent realmente os tinha casado. Ainda estava furiosa. Edward tinha mentido descaradamente sobre o conteúdo da carta do monastério de Roanne. Edward sabia o quanto ela valorava a verdade. Nunca mentia.

- Espera ate que eu possa colocar as mais em ti, Edward - murmurou – Rosalie não é a única que sabe gritar.

Aquele súbito ataque de ira não a ajudou muito a melhorar seu estado de ânimo. Pouco depois já estava chorando de novo.

A meia-noite tinha conseguido ficar esgotada. Apoiou-se na janela. A lua dava muita luz. Bella se perguntou se seu resplendor estaria derramando-se agora sobre Edward. Como ele dormiria aquela noite, em uma tenda ou em algum aposento real?

Bella dirigiu sua atenção para o topo da colina que se elevava fora do muro. Um movimento tinha atraído seu olhar, olhou nessa direção bem a tempo de ver como seu lobo subia pela colina.

Realmente era um lobo, verdade? Possivelmente era o mesmo que tinha visto meses atrás. O animal parecia bastante grande.

Desejou que Edward estivesse ali, de pé junto a ela, para que assim pudesse provar que seu lobo realmente existia. Contemplou como o animal tomava entre seus fauces a parte de osso com carne que ela tinha deixado ali para ele, dava meia volta e desaparecia descendo pelo outro lado da colina.

Estava tão exausta que concluiu que estava a deixando-se levar pela imaginação. Provavelmente só era um cão selvagem, e nem sequer era o que ela tinha visto antes.

Edward era seu lobo. Ele a amava. Bella nunca tinha duvidado dele no referente a essa questão. Sim, Edward lhe tinha mentido a respeito da carta, mas mesmo assim Bella sabia que ele nunca mentiria sobre o amor que sentia por ela.

A admissão era reconfortante. Edward era um homem de honra e jamais poderia mentir sobre seu amor.

Tentou dormir, mas o medo fazia impossível conciliar o sonho. Bella não teve que fazer nenhum esforço para permitir que Edward se ocupasse do futuro, e se sentia segura porque levava seu sobrenome. Sim, estava unida a ele.

Até aquele dia.

Agora voltava a estar aterrorizada. O rei exigia sua assistência na corte. Bella ia voltar para Caius.

Começou a rezar. Suplicou a Deus que cuidasse de Edward para que não lhe ocorresse nada mau. Pediu a Deus que velasse pelo futuro de Rosalie, e também por Emmet, e rezou por Edmond e Jasper, também.

E logo murmurou uma oração para si mesma. Rogou a Deus que lhe desse coragem.

Coragem para fazer frente ao diabo.

**Fim do capitulo**

* * *

Adooooooooooooooooro o perigo do Emmet. Ele foi muito massa enfiando a espada NAQUELE lugar do Demetri, a Rosalie provevelmente vai adorar saber disso.

Bom, nem teve muito romance nesse capitulo, e para falar a verdade, a Bella e o Edward vão ficar longe um do outro ate o capitulo 22, quando o Edward for buscar ela... mas no proximo capitulo vai ter o encontro da Bells com a Vistoria, eu adoro essa parte.

Bom, eu acho que amanhã não vou postar, eu finalmente criei vergonha na cara e postei minha fic e dedico meu tempinho para ela... e também acho que vou sair amanhã. Bom, me perdoem, vou tentar postar o mais rapido possivel.

**Hitsugaya Nanami: **Oi, então, o Emmet foi bem ''bonzinho'' com a morte do Demetri, não? Adoooro essa parte, é massa. Bom, o Edward até tinha razão, a Bella poderia matar ate o Edward com esse treinamento de tiro ao alvo, e o pior é que ela nunca aprende.

**Tata Black**: Que bom que estás gostando, bom, ai está um novo capitulo, espero que você goste dele.

**Ana Carolina:** Bom, as escritoras são malvadas mesmo, mas é tão bom ler *-*. Bom, infelizmente ta acabando mesmo, mas você pode ler Música das Sombras, eu acho que o E-book é muito bom, você pode baixar no 4shared, é muito legal a historia, parece chata no começo, mas logo fica emocionante.

**Preta:** Bom, também acho que Esplendor da Honra tem tudo que um romance tem que ter. É massa né? Bom, ai estar. Esse capitulo que o Emmet mata o Demetri é um dos meus preferidos também, é massa.

**Dudinha:** Ele tem ate razão de ter medo da Bella, não? Ela é um perigo ambulante... Bom, não adiantou muito o Edward esconder, a Bella acabou descobrindo... Sim, o Edward foi muito calculista ao fazer o Emmet beijar a Rose, e ela gostou - mas quem não gostaria? O barão Rhinehold ele não é realmente importante, só um personagem legal que vai fazer uma pequena diferença na vida do Edward e da Bella, nada realmente grande... mas que deixa a Bella muito feliz.

**Isa Stream:** Bom, o Caius vai se aproveitar mesmo da Bella... mas só vendo o que vai acontecer.

**Ana Paula: **Ehh, bem vinda a fic, espero que goste do resto =D

**Nessie:** Você já leu Para Sempre da série Os Imortais? não é epico, mas é legal e o mocinho parece ser o vilão, mas ele é mara.... Bom, o Emmet vingando a Rose foi mara, vou chamar ele para se vingar de uns inimigos meus.... aiushaihsiahs

**Ana Krol:** O Edward e a Bella vão ficar um bom tempo longe um do outro, mas quando eles se encontrarem... nem a casa do padre é perdoada.... e logo depois eles vão ter um bom tempo viajando pela Escocia e vão se sair muito bem encomendando de o bebê... Coitado dos servos e dos soldados, eles nem podem pegar um pouco de sol, por causa da Bella.

**Alekamasenhp: **Ahh, senti sua falta mesmo. Como vai? É muito bom saber que você gostou dessa adaptação, espero que goste do fim. Bom, boa sorte com as confusões de fim de ano.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Ahh o Emmet mostrou que sabe ser malvado, não?? Eu adoro a morte do Demetri. Bom, esse povo ficou doido mesmo, o Edward e a Bella vão colocar fogo no mundo do jeito que estão =D. Bom, ai está o capitulo. Eespero que gostem.


	23. Chapter 21

**Esplendor da Honra

* * *

Capítulo 21**

Edward soube que algo estava errado assim que entrou na fortaleza. Jacob não estava ali para recebê-lo, e Bella tampouco. Um súbito temor lhe oprimiu o coração. Esporeando seu corcel, galopou pela ponte e entrou no pátio.

Rosalie saiu do castelo correndo quando Edward e Emmet estavam desmontando. Deteve-se a uns metros dos dois homens e logo, parecendo tomar finalmente uma decisão, correu para Emmet e se lançou em seus braços. Assim que sentiu ser abraçada, pôs-se a chorar.

Obter alguma informação de Rosalie requereu paciência e vários longos minutos.

Edward logo desistiu e chamou Robert, um homem corpulento que deveria ser o substituto de Jacob, veio correndo para lhes fazer seu relato. Enquanto Emmet tratava de acalmar Rosalie, Robert explicou que os soldados do rei tinham vindo buscar Isabella.

- Essa carta tinha o selo do rei? - perguntou Edward.

Sua pergunta fez que Robert franzisse o cenho.

- Não sei, barão. Não a vi. E sua esposa insistiu em levar a carta consigo. - Depois Robert baixou a voz até transformá-la em um sussurro - Não queria que ninguém lesse o conteúdo da carta a sua irmã.

Edward não estava muito seguro de como devia interpretar a ação de sua esposa. Finalmente chegou à conclusão de que a ordem tinha que ter incluído alguma ameaça a Rosalie, e Bella estava tentando proteger a sua irmã da preocupação.

O rei nunca ameaçaria. Não, Guilherme jamais trataria de semelhante maneira os barões que lhe eram leais. Edward tinha suficiente fé em seu monarca para acreditar que Guilherme esperaria para ouvir todas as explicações.

Caius estava por trás daquela armação. Edward apostaria sua vida nisso.

Gritou imediatamente a ordem de preparar-se para voltar. Edward estava tão furioso que quase não conseguia pensar com lógica. O único pensamento tranqüilizador era o fato de que Jacob tinha ido com Bella. Seu leal vassalo levou consigo um pequeno contingente dos melhores guerreiros de Edward. Robert lhe explicou que Jacob não se atreveu a levar muitos soldados, já que não queria que o rei pensasse que não confiavam nele.

- Então Jacob acredita que a carta provinha diretamente de nosso rei? - perguntou Edward.

- Ele não dividiu seus pensamentos comigo, barão - respondeu Robert.

Edward pediu que lhe trouxessem cavalos descansados. Quando o encarregado dos estábulos lhe levou Sileno, Edward quis saber por que Bella não tinha escolhido seu corcel para que a levasse a corte.

James, que não estava acostumado a falar diretamente a seu senhor, balbuciou sua resposta.

- Temia que seu irmão pudesse maltratar o cavalo se descobrisse que Sileno lhes pertencia, meu senhor. Essas foram suas palavras.

Edward assentiu, aceitando a explicação. Somente sua delicada esposa haveria de se preocupar com o cavalo!

- Exigiu um dos cavalos do rei - acrescentou James.

Rosalie chegou ao extremo de rogar que lhe permitisse ir com eles. Edward já tinha montado, mas a histeria de sua irmã fez que se visse obrigado a esperar uns minutos preciosos enquanto Emmet se separava de sua noiva.

Depois de negar os pedidos de Rosalie para acompanhá-los ate a corte, Emmet teve que jurar, sobre a tumba de sua mãe, que voltaria para ela sem ter sofrido um só arranhão. Um juramento que Edward sabia ser falso, dado que a mãe de Emmet ainda estava viva. Mesmo assim não fez nenhum comentário a respeito daquela contradição, porque viu a maneira que a promessa de Emmet tinha tranqüilizado sua irmã.

- Poderão alcançar à senhora? - atreveu-se a perguntar James a seu senhor.

Edward se voltou para contemplar o encarregado dos estábulos do alto de seus arreios. Então viu a expressão de temor que havia nos olhos daquele homem, e se sentiu comovido por sua preocupação.

- Estou uma semana atrasado, se é que não mais - disse Edward - Mas trarei a sua senhora, James.

Aquelas foram as ultimas palavras de Edward. Durante quase todo o caminho ele permanecera calado, só se atreveu a falar algo no meio do caminho à corte. Emmet logo concluiu, que se não fosse necessário que os cavalos descansassem, eles nunca parariam.

O barão Cullen se afastou de seus homens. Emmet deixou que estivesse só durante uns quantos minutos e logo foi falar com ele.

- Eu gostaria de te dar um conselho, meu amigo – Edward se voltou para olhá-lo.

- Te lembre qual foi minha reação quando vi Demetri - continuou Emmet - Não permita que tua raiva te controle, embora possas contar com minha ajuda enquanto estiver na corte.

Edward assentiu.

- Voltarei a ter controle quando estiver com Isabella segura em meus braços. Estamos a uma semana da corte. Só Deus sabe o que Caius tem feito a ela. Emmet, juro-te por Deus que se ele a houver tocado eu...

- Caius tem muitas coisas em jogo para pensar em machucar Isabella, Edward. Ele precisa da irmã, não da ira dela. E também, há muitas pessoas na corte para proteger Isabella. Caius fingirá ser um irmão cheio de afeto.

- Reza para que estejas certo - respondeu Edward - Eu... estou muito preocupado por ela.

Emmet lhe deu tapinhas no ombro.

- Que diabos, homem! - exclamou - A verdade é que tem medo de perdê-la, da mesma maneira em que eu temia perder Rosalie.

- Parecemos um par de tolos - anunciou Edward - Não se preocupe com minha ira. Quando ver a minha esposa, voltarei a me mostrar disciplinado.

- Sim, bom, há outra questão da que é preciso falar - confessou Emmet – Rosalie me falou da carta que recebeu do monastério.

- Como ela sabe da carta? - perguntou Edward.

- Tua Isabella a contou. Ao parecer, encontrou a carta e a leu.

Os ombros de Edward se afundaram subitamente. Suas preocupações acabavam de ver-se multiplicadas, porque não estava nada seguro do que faria sua esposa.

- Contou-te Rosalie como Isabella reagiu? Zangou-se muito? Deus, espero que tenha ficado furiosa.

Emmet sacudiu a cabeça.

- Que razões podes ter para querer que ela fique furiosa?

- Menti para Isabella, Emmet, e agora espero que a mentira a enfurecesse. Não quero que Isabella pense que... utilizei-a de má fé. – Edward deu de ombros, dando-se conta de como era difícil expressar seus sentimentos com palavras - Quando conheci Isabella, ela tentou me convencer de que Caius não iria em sua busca. Disse-me que não era merecedora da atenção de seu irmão. Isabella não estava tentando me enganar, Emmet. Juro por Deus que ela realmente acreditava no que estava dizendo. Caius a fazia sentir daquela maneira, claro. Bella permaneceu sob seu poder durante quase dois anos.

- Dois anos?

- Sim - disse Edward - Desde a morte da mãe ate que a enviaram para a casa do tio, Caius foi o único guardião de Isabella. Tu sabes tão bem quanto eu, quais as crueldades que Caius é capaz, Emmet. Vi como Isabella fica um pouco mais forte a cada dia que passa, mas ela continua sendo... vulnerável.

Emmet assentiu.

- Sei que desejaria ter sido tu quem contasse a ela sobre Laurent e o casamento, mas tu tens que agradecer que ela descobrira sozinha, não por Caius.

Edward era um homem atormentado. Sua inocente esposa voltava a encontrar-se nas mãos do diabo. Só de pensar naquele fato, Edward já sentia seu alma congelar. Emmet não sabia que palavras podia oferecer para aliviar o sofrimento de Edward.

- A lua nos proporciona suficiente luz para que possamos seguir cavalgando durante toda a noite - sugeriu.

- Então tiraremos proveito da luz.

Os barões não voltaram a falar até que chegaram a seu destino.

.

.

.

Bella tentava dormir. Achava-se trancada dentro do quarto ao lado do de sua irmã, Clarisse. As paredes eram tão finas como pergaminho, e Bella tentava não escutar a discussão que Caius estava mantendo com Clarissa.

Já tinha ouvido suficiente. Bella sentia tal repugnância por sua irmã e seu irmão que havia adoecido. Seu estômago se negava a reter algum alimento, e a cabeça lhe palpitava com uma surda dor.

Caius não poderia ser mais previsível. Deu as boas vindas a Bella ante os soldados do rei, beijando-a na bochecha e chegando, inclusive, a abraçá-la. Sim, tinha interpretado o papel do irmão cheio de afeto, especialmente diante de Jacob. No entanto, assim que ficaram a sós em seu quarto, Caius tinha voltado ao seu habitual. Lançou-lhe uma furiosa acusação atrás de outra, colocando fim a sua litania com um terrível tapa na mesma bochecha que a havia beijado quando chegara. Fora um tapa tão forte que a fizera cair ao chão.

Seu irmão em seguida lamentou aquele arranque de mau gênio, porque se deu conta de que o rosto do Bella iria apresentar as marcas de sua mão. Como sabia que alguns de seus inimigos chegariam à conclusão de que o responsável tinha sido ele, manteve Bella trancada em seu quarto. Deu a desculpa de que ela estava muito assombrada pelos terríveis tempos que passara na fortaleza Cullen, e por isso precisava de descanso.

Embora Caius mostrasse agir previsivelmente, Bella se decepcionara com sua irmã Clarisse. Quando dispôs de tempo para pensar nisso, Isabella compreendeu que tinha chegado a criar uma imagem totalmente falsa de sua irmã mais velha. Bella queria acreditar que Clarissa se importava um pouco com ela. Mas toda vez que enviou mensagens a suas irmãs, nem Clarissa nem Sara se incomodaram em lhe responder. Bella sempre tinha encontrado desculpas para sua conduta. Agora, por fim, era consciente da verdade: Clarissa era tão egoísta quanto Caius.

Sara nem sequer tinha ido a Londres. Clarissa explicou sua ausência dizendo a Bella que Sara acabava de contrair matrimônio com o barão de Ruchiers e não desejava separar-se dele. Bella nem sequer sabia que Sara estava noiva.

Bella desistiu de descansar. A voz de Clarissa chiava em seus ouvidos como a estridente chamada de um galo. A irmã tinha tendência de protestar por tudo, e isso era precisamente o que estava fazendo naquele momento, enquanto se queixava a Caius da humilhação Bella causara.

Um fragmento da conversa levou Bella para a porta que ligava os dois quartos. Clarissa estava falando de Renné. Sua voz estava cheia de aborrecimento enquanto cobria a mãe de Bella com infâmias.

Caius odiava Renné, mas jamais pensou que suas duas irmãs sentissem o mesmo.

- Desejaste aquela mulher desde que ela pusera os pés em nossa casa - disse Clarissa.

Bella abriu uma fresta da porta. Viu Clarissa sentada em cima de uma almofada no vão da janela. Caius estava de pé junto a ela, dando as costas a Bella. Clarissa elevava o olhar para seu irmão. Ambos tinham uma taça na mão.

- Renné era muito formosa - disse Caius, falando com seca aspereza - Quando nosso pai se voltou contra ela, eu fiquei assombrado. Renné era uma mulher tão atraente... Nosso pai forçou o casamento, Clarissa. Renné deveria ter casado com o barão de Rhinehold.

Clarissa soltou uma gargalhada. Bella viu como tomava um longo sorvo de sua taça. O vinho, de uma cor vermelha escura, se derramou por seu vestido, mas Clarissa não pareceu se dar conta do desastre e voltou a encher a taça com a jarra que sustentava na outra mão.

A irmã era tão agraciada quanto Caius, com o mesmo cabelo de um loiro quase branco e os olhos escuros. Sua expressão, quando estava furiosa, tão horrenda quanto a do irmão.

- Naquela época Rhinehold não podia medir-se com nosso pai - disse Clarissa - Mas nosso pai foi habilmente enganado, não? A final, Renné conseguiu zombar dele. Pergunto-me, Caius, se Rhinehold sabe que Renné estava grávida dele quando ela casara-se com nosso pai.

- Não - respondeu Caius- Renné não tinha permissão de falar com Rhinehold. Quando Isabella nasceu, nosso pai nem sequer a olhou. Renné foi severamente castigada por sua loucura.

- E tu esperavas que ela fosse ti procurar como consolo, não é verdade Caius? - perguntou Clarissa, tornando-se a rir quando seu irmão se voltou para fulminá-la com o olhar - Estava apaixonado por ela - zombou Clarissa - Mas Renné te achava repugnante, não? Se não tivesse Isabella, ela provavelmente teria acabado com a própria vida. Não acredito que Renné tenha caído daqueles degraus, talvez tenha sido empurrada.

- Sempre tiveste ciúmes de Renné, Clarissa - replicou Caius secamente - Da mesma maneira que tem ciúmes da filha dela, sendo legitima ou bastarda.

- Não estou com ciúmes de ninguém! - gritou Clarissa - Deus, eu só quero que isso acabe de uma vez. Juro que falarei a Isabella sobre Rhinehold. Posso ate me dar ao luxo de dizer que foi tu quem matou a mãe dela.

- Não dirá nada! - gritou Caius, dando um tapa nela- És uma estúpida, irmã. Eu não matei Renné. Ela escorregou e caiu por aqueles degraus.

- E quando caiu estava tentando escapar de ti - zombou Clarissa.

- Bem, então que assim seja - chiou Caius – O fato é que ninguém deve saber disso, nem mesmo Isabella. Tanto eu quanto tu iríamos ser afetados por isso.

- E Isabella fará o que mandas? Pensa que ela se comportará ante nosso rei da maneira que tu decidiste que se comporte? Ou se voltará contra tu, Caius?

- Isabella fará tudo o que eu disser - alardeou Caius - Obedece-me porque tem medo. Ah, que covarde é... Continua tendo, exatamente, o mesmo caráter de quando era uma criança. Além disso, nossa pequena Isabella sabe que se não fazer o que eu quero, matarei Berton.

- É uma lástima que Demetri tenha morrido - disse Clarissa - Teria pago generosamente em troca de Isabella. Agora ninguém a quererá.

- Equivoca-te, Clarissa. Eu quero que Isabella seja minha, e não permitirei que ninguém se case com ela.

Bella fechou a porta sobre a obscena gargalhada de Clarissa, e logo conseguiu chegar ao urinol do quarto bem a tempo de jogar a bílis que se acumulou dentro de seu estômago.

Tinha ouvido o nome do barão de Rhinehold dos lábios de Edward, e sabia que ambos eram aliados. Perguntou-se se o barão de Rhinehold se encontraria na corte. Queria ver que aspecto tinha. Teria chegado a casar-se? Caius tinha razão. Ninguém devia saber nunca... E entretanto, Bella também sabia que contaria a verdade a Edward. Ah, mas, provavelmente, ele se sentiria tão comprazido como estava ela!

Passado um momento, conseguiu recuperar o controle de suas emoções. Precisaria ser capaz de pensar com claridade. Sim, tinha que tratar de proteger o padre Berton e a Edward. Caius acreditava que Bella trairia um para salvar o outro. Também tinha o problema de Rosalie, é claro, mas o que realmente preocupava Bella agora não era a irmã de Edward . Não, Emmet não demoraria para casar-se com Rosalie, e quando isso tivesse acontecido, o rei dificilmente poderia ameaçar entregar Rose a Caius.

Finalmente fechou os olhos para dormir. E então recorreu ao mesmo truque que estava acostumado a usar quando era pequena. Sempre que temia que Caius fosse a levar a de volta a sua casa, Bella imaginava que Odisseu estava junto a ela, vigiando-a e custodiando-a. Mas agora o fingimento tinha mudado, porque quem montava guarda já não era Odisseu, agora seu herói era Edward.

Sim, tinha encontrado alguém mais poderoso que Odisseu. Agora Bella tinha seu lobo para que a protegesse.

.

.

.

A tarde seguinte, Bella acompanhou Caius a seu encontro com o rei. Já estavam chegando aos aposentos privados de Guilherme quando Caius se voltou para ela e lhe sorriu.

- Conto com tua honestidade, Isabella. Só o que tem que fazer é contar ao rei o que ocorreu na nossa fortaleza quando Edward a invadiu. Eu me encarregarei do resto.

- E a verdade condenará Edward, não? É isso o que acredita? - perguntou Bella.

O sorriso de Caius escureceu de repente. O tom que sua irmã acabava de usar não o havia agradado.

- Atreve-te a se mostrar corajosa agora, Isabella? Lembre-te de seu querido tio. Neste momento, tenho homens preparados para partir a galopes. Bastará que eu dê a ordem para que cortem o pescoço de Berton.

- Como sei que já não o mataste? - argumentou Bella - Sim - acrescentou quando Caius a agarrou ameaçadoramente o braço - É incapaz de controlar teu mau caráter, Caius. Nunca pudeste fazê-lo. Como sei que já não mataste meu tio?

Caius em seguida provou que Bella estava certa. Sua mão saiu disparada, lhe atingindo a face. O anel que usava causou um machucado no canto da boca dela, e um fiozinho de sangue começou a descer imediatamente pelo queixo de Isabella.

- Olhe o que causou! - gritou Caius. Voltou a arquear a mão para infligir outro golpe, e então se encontrou subitamente encravado contra a parede junto a Bella.

Jacob tinha aparecido dentre as sombras. Estava indicando a Bella que ia estrangular o irmão dela. Bella tinha provocado, propositalmente, o irmão para lhe fazer perder o controle. Para falar a verdade, não queria a interferência de Jacob.

- Solta meu irmão, Jacob - ordenou. Tinha falado com voz bastante áspera, mas suavizou a ordem colocando a mão no ombro do vassalo - Por favor, Jacob.

O vassalo reprimiu sua ira, soltou Caius e contemplou como o barão caía ao chão, preso em um súbito ataque de tosse. Bella tirou proveito do estado debilitado que seu irmão estava, para sussurrar no ouvido de Jacob.

- Estou colocando meu plano em ação. Faça o que faça ou diga o que diga, não tente me deter. Estou protegendo Edward.

Jacob assentiu para que Bella soubesse que a tinha entendido. Desejava lhe perguntar se seu plano consistia em impulsionar Caius a matá-la. Era desse jeito que pretendia proteger Edward? Para o vassalo pareceu evidente que sua senhora não se preocupava com sua própria segurança.

Um instante depois teve que recorrer a toda sua determinação para não mostrar reação alguma quando Bella ajudou seu irmão a ficar em pé. Jacob não queria que Bella tocasse aquele homem.

- Não acredito que tenhas feito mal a meu tio Berton, Caius - disse Bella quando seu irmão tentou levar-la para longe de Jacob - Resolveremos este problema aqui e agora.

Caius ficou muito assombrado pela ousadia de Bella. Agora, sua irmã não se comportava de maneira tímida ou assustada.

- O que pensa em dizer ao rei quando ele ver esses machucados em minha face, Caius?

- Não vais ver o rei! - respondeu Caius – Mudei de idéia. Levar-te-ei de volta a seus aposentos, Isabella. E logo falarei de teu comportamento com nosso monarca.

Bella se soltou da presa com que seu irmão a estava segurando.

- O rei vai querer ver-me e escutar minha explicação - disse - Hoje, amanhã, ou a semana que vem, Caius - acrescentou – Só o que tu tens feito é prolongar a espera. E sabe o que direi a nosso rei?

- A verdade - zombou Caius - Sim, tua honestidade prenderá o barão Cullen - Seu anúncio lhe fez tanta graça que chegou a celebrá-lo com uma gargalhada - Não pode evitar ser o que é, Isabella.

- Se eu falar com o rei, com certeza falarei a verdade. Mas não vou dizer uma única palavra. Limitar-me-ei a ficar quieta ali, e quando o rei me fazer suas perguntas então te olharei fixamente. Juro por Deus que não direi uma única palavra.

A ameaça de Bella enfureceu Caius a tal ponto que pouco faltou para que ele voltasse a lhe dar um tapa.

Quando levantou a mão, Jacob deu um ameaçador passo a frente. O medo que tinha de Jacob, fez com que Caius repensasse o que estava planejando fazer, e imediatamente ele baixou a mão.

- Falaremos disto mais tarde - disse, e logo olhou para Jacob antes de seguir falando - Prometo que te farei mudar de idéia assim que estejamos sós.

Bella ocultou o medo que sentia.

- Vamos falar disto agora, Caius, ou do contrário enviarei Jacob ante nosso rei para que lhe conte como está me maltratando.

- Pensa que Guilherme se importa contigo? - gritou Caius.

- Sou tão súdita dele como tu - replicou Bella a sua vez - Também ordenarei Jacob que diga ao rei o quão preocupada eu estou com tuas ameaças contra meu tio. Duvido que Guilherme vá gostar da maneira a igreja reagirá quando souber que um barão matou um sacerdote.

- O rei nunca acreditará. E sabe muito bem que seu querido sacerdote está vivo. Mas se insistir nesta rebelião, mandarei matá-lo. Continue me provocando, sua ordinária, e eu...

- Tu me mandarás para a casa de meu tio Berton. Isso é o que fará.

Caius arregalou os olhos e sua face ganhou um tom avermelhado. Não podia dar crédito aquela mudança radical de sua irmã. Isabella estava lhe fazendo frente, na frente de testemunhas. A preocupação começou a infiltrar-se na mente de Caius. A cooperação de Bella era imprescindível, se ia convencer seu rei de que opinasse contra Edward. Sim, ele tinha contado que Isabella relataria como Edward tinha destruído sua fortaleza e a tinha tomado cativa. De repente Isabella estava imprevisível.

- Espera que eu conte apenas a verdade, não? Então está preparado para ouvir como tu planejastes matar Edward, não?

- Só responderá às perguntas que fizerem! - uivou Caius.

- Então faça o que eu disse. Me deixe ir ate meu tio. Ficarei com ele e deixarei que tu te ocupe deste problema com o barão Cullen.

As palavras que Bella tinha pensando em usar, a fizeram ter vontade de chorar. Um problema, certamente. Caius pretendia destruir Edward.

- Posso te arruinar muito mais se eu testemunhar para o rei. A verdade poderia condenar Edward, mas meu silêncio condenará a ti.

- Quando isto terminar...

- Tu me matarás, suponho - anunciou Bella com um encolhimento de ombros forçado. Sua voz carecia de toda emoção quando disse – Não me importo, Caius. Podes fazer o que quiser comigo.

Caius não precisou pensar na ameaça de Bella, porque chegou imediatamente à conclusão de que era preciso tirar ela da corte. Não havia tempo para obrigá-la a respeitá-lo usando a força. Fazia dois dias que soubera do fracasso em matar Edward. Demetri estava morto, e agora, sem dúvida, Edward chegaria a Londres a qualquer momento.

Caius pensou que, possivelmente, devesse deixar que sua irmã fosse embora, e decidiu que sua partida serviria muito bem a seu propósito.

- Irá antes que uma hora tenha se passado - anunciou - Mas meus homens lhe escoltarão, Isabella. Os homens do Cullen - acrescentou, agora olhando Jacob - não têm nenhuma razão para te seguir. O barão já não tem nada contigo. Ele tem a irmã dele volta, e agora tu me pertences.

Bella se mostrou de acordo antes que Jacob pudesse protestar. O vassalo intercambiou um rápido olhar com sua senhora e logo inclinou a cabeça em sinal de aceitação.

Não tinha a menor intenção de honrar aquele acordo, é claro. Jacob seguiria Bella aonde quer que Caius a enviasse. Mas seria muito discreto, e permitiria que Caius acreditasse que seus deveres para com Isabella tinham chegado a seu fim.

- Então retornarei à fortaleza Cullen - anunciou antes de dar meia volta e ir-se.

- Agora tenho que ir falar com o rei - murmurou Caius – Guilherme nos está esperando. Cedo ante seu capricho, Isabella, mas tu e eu sabemos que chegará o momento em que tu contarás a Guilherme o que aconteceu.

- Serei honesta - replicou Bella. Quando Caius a olhou desconfiadamente, apressou-se a acrescentar - E isso respaldará tua causa, naturalmente.

Suas palavras pareceram apaziguar, ligeiramente, a Caius.

- Talvez seja bom tu voltar a ver teu tio. Isso te recordara o quanto ele é indefeso.

A ordinária precisava recordar o quão importante é seu tio, decidiu Caius. Isabella obviamente tinha esquecido quão velho e frágil era Berton, também precisava lembrar de como era impossível ele sobreviver a um ataque. Sim, Isabella precisava voltar a ver o sacerdote. Então Caius voltaria a ter sua tímida e temerosa irmã, ali onde ele queria que estivesse.

- Existe a possibilidade de que eu consiga cuidar de Edward antes que tu voltes a corte - disse-lhe - Agora volta para teu aposento e recolhe tuas míseras posses. Enviarei uns soldados para que lhe escoltem até o pátio.

Bella fingiu humildade. Inclinou a cabeça e murmurou seu agradecimento.

- Passei por uma prova realmente terrível - disse a seu irmão - Espero que o rei não se oponha a teu pedido de que me permita partir...

- Meu pedido? - Caius riu, um som obsceno e rangente - O rei nem sequer saberá que estás indo embora, Isabella. Não preciso pedir nada a Guilherme, no referente a assuntos de tão escassa importância.

Caius deu meia volta e se foi. Bella o seguiu com o olhar até que desapareceu detrás da curva do corredor. Então se voltou e pôs-se a andar para seus aposentos. Jacob esperava entre as sombras e se apressou a interceptá-la.

- Corres muitos riscos, minha senhora - murmurou o vassalo - Teu marido não vai gostar nada disso.

- Ambos sabemos que Edward não é meu marido - disse Bella - É importante que não interfira, Jacob. Caius deve acreditar que realmente recuperou a sua irmã.

- Isabella, sei que só pensa em proteger Rosalie, mas o dever é de Emmet...

- Não, Jacob - interrompeu-o Bella - Só estou pensando em ganhar tempo. E tenho que ir para a casa de meu tio. É como um pai para mim. Caius o matará se eu não o protejo...

- Deve proteger a ti mesma - argüiu Jacob - E em vez disso, o que faz é tratar de proteger ao mundo. Não quer te advir a razões? Se sair do recinto do castelo tu ficarás vulnerável.

- Sou muito mais vulnerável aqui - sussurrou Bella. Deu um tapinha na mão de Jacob e logo disse - Continuarei sendo vulnerável até que Edward resolva este problema. Tu dirás a Edward onde fui, Jacob, e então a decisão será só dele.

- Que decisão? - quis saber Jacob.

- A de ir, ou não, me buscar.

- Realmente dúvidas que...?

Bella deixou escapar um prolongado suspiro.

- Não, não duvido disso - disse, sacudindo a cabeça para dar mais ênfase a suas palavras - Edward virá em minha busca, e quando o fizer, deixará soldados para que protejam meu tio. Só rezo para que venha o mais depressa possível.

Jacob não pôde encontrar nenhum defeito no plano de Bella. E então se vira obrigado a aceitar aquela loucura.

- Não vou te perder de vista em nenhum momento - jurou - Só tem que gritar e eu estarei lá.

- Deve ficar aqui e dizer a Edward...

- Deixarei outro para que se encarregue de cumprir esse dever - disse Jacob – Dei minha palavra a meu senhor de que protegeria a sua esposa - acrescentou, fazendo insistência na palavra esposa.

Embora não admitisse, Bella se sentiu aliviada ao saber que contaria com o amparo de Jacob.

.

.

Quando terminou de recolher sua roupa, preparou-se a ir ao pátio onde os soldados de Caius a esperavam para levá-la ate a casa do padre Berton. Bella não fora deixada sozinha em nenhum momento, os soldados de Caius a seguiam a toda parte, como se tivessem medo que ela fosse fugir.

Bella agradeceu por não ter visto mais Clarissa. E Caius ainda estava falando com seu rei..., lhe enchendo a cabeça de mentiras a respeito de Edward, como bem sabia Bella.

Uma multidão de curiosos se reuniu para presenciar a partida. Os sinais que havia no rosto Bella eram claramente visíveis, e não pôde evitar os comentários especulativos que se estavam fazendo a costas dela.

Uma ruiva muito alta se separou do grupo e caminhou ate Bella com passos rápido e decididos. Era muito formosa, de um porte elegante e majestoso, bem mais alta que Bella, e também era mais corpulenta. Não sorriu para Bella, mas sim dirigiu um olhar cheio de hostilidade.

Bella lhe sustentou o olhar e perguntou:

- Há algo que deseje me dizer?

- Estou correndo um grande risco ao lhe falar tão de abertamente - começou dizendo a mulher - Tenho que pensar em minha reputação, compreenda.

- E falar comigo a manchará? - perguntou Bella.

Sua pergunta pareceu surpreender à mulher

- É claro que sim - admitiu.

- Então fale o que quer me dizer.

- Sou lady Victoria. – Bella não pôde ocultar sua surpresa - Então ouvistes falar de mim? Possivelmente o barão Cullen lhes falou que...

- Sim, ouvi falar de ti - murmurou Bella. Tremia-lhe a voz. Não podia evitar sentir-se um pouco inferior ante a mulher. Lady Victoria era esplendidamente arrumada, enquanto que Bella usava um singelo vestido de viagem de um azul já bastante descolorido.

A antiga noiva de Edward parecia ser tudo o que Bella acreditava não ser, tão impressionantes eram a compostura e a dignidade que irradiavam de sua pessoa. Bella duvidava que aquela mulher pudesse ter sido desastrada algum dia, nem sequer quando era pequena.

- Meu pai ainda tem que chegar a um acordo formal com o barão Cullen a respeito da data de nosso casamento. Eu só queria te dizer que conta com minha compaixão, pobre coitada. Mas não culpo de nada a meu futuro marido. Ele apenas respondeu ao que lhe tinha feito. Mas me pergunto se o barão Cullen te maltratou.

Bella ouviu a preocupação que havia na voz de lady Victoria e ficou furiosa.

- Se foste capaz de me fazer essa pergunta, é porque não conheces o barão Cullen.

Voltou as costas à mulher e montou no cavalo que um dos soldados acabava de conduzir até ela. Quando se acomodou na cela, baixou o olhar para lady Victoria e disse:

- Ele não me maltratou. Agora tua pergunta já ficou respondida e é minha vez de lhes perguntar algo - Lady Victoria assentiu com uma seca inclinação de cabeça.

- Tu amas o barão Cullen?

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, ficou evidente para Bella que lady Victoria não ia responder à pergunta que acabava de lhe fazer. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, e a expressão de desdém que havia em seu rosto disse a Bella que a pergunta não lhe tinha agradado.

- Não sou uma pobre coitada, lady Victoria - anunciou Bella, permitindo que a ira que estava sentindo ressonasse em sua voz – Edward não se casará contigo. Não assinará contrato algum. Teria que renunciar ao maior de seus tesouros para poder casar-se contigo.

- E qual é esse tesouro? - perguntou lady Victoria sem elevar a voz.

- Ah, eu sou o maior dos tesouros de Edward. Ele seria um estúpido se renunciasse a mim - acrescentou Bella - E até tu deves saber que Edward pode ser qualquer coisa, exceto um estúpido.

Bella fez seu cavalo começar a mover-se. Lady Victoria teve que sair de seu caminho para evitar ser pisoteada pelos cascos do animal, e uma nuvem de pó se elevou para o rosto daquela mulher tão tola.

Agora não parecia tão superior. Sim, lady Victoria estava claramente furiosa. Sua ira agradou grandemente Bella. Sentia-se como se acabasse de ganhar uma batalha muito importante. Para os pensamentos de Bella, aquilo era uma grande vitoria: infantil e nascida da descortesia, certo, mas uma esplendida vitória.

* * *

Bom, como foi a virada de ano de vocês, eu espero que tenha sido tão boa quanto a minha, passei exatamente do jeito que eu gosto. Bem longe de qualquer indicio de festa, não to animada para festejar algo, para falar a verdade eu odeio fim de ano, e eu nem quero deixar de ter 15 anos, essa foi a melhor idade que eu ja tive, e acho que vou ter. Não quero 2010. Acho que to com o complexo da Bella, em questão de envelhecer, a diferença é que eu não tenho um vampiro para me transformar - ohh vida injusta.

Bom, ta de madrugada aqui, e como o dia primeiro de Janeiro é a loucura na minha vida - vou sair com meu Emmet de novo =D - eu vou postar agora de madrugada. No entanto, não possoo responder atenciosamente a cada uma review - ahh isso é chato, eu sei - mas vou responder a todas as questões, ok? Me perdoem, é que quero dar um presentinho de ano novo.

Finalmente a Rosalie ta acordando para vida - e passando a enxergar bem - e começou a aceitar o Emmet, que oh céus, se ela não quisesse...

Sim, a Bella é muito desastrada, a tal ponto que não sabe mirar com o arco e flecha - não posso nem falar... sou pior que ela - e, literalmente, ela vai acabar matando um.

Ahh o Edward ta cada vez mais fofo, não?? Ele com saudades parece um bebê. Gente, eu quero um desses para mim.

Bom, o Caius conseguiu tirar a Bella do poder do Edward, fez o que quis com ela - mas o Jake tava lá para ajudar de vez em quando - e no proximo capitulo ele vai buscar a esposa solteira dele...

Ahh, o Edward, e todos os outros barões e não barões da Inglaterra, vão estar presente durante o testemunho da Bella. É uma das partes mais engraçadas, eu acho.

A morte do Demetri é linda, eu adoro. Imagina a dor que ele sentiu... ahh ele mereceu, convenhamos... o Emmet sabe ser malvado, não acham? O Edward deveria aprender com ele isso.

Bem vinda Lady Sanctore.

Ahh, esse foi o primeiro post do ano, momento... sem palavras.

Bom, me perdoem por não ser atenciosa. Mas eu to quase dormindo no pc, e quero postar por não ter certeza se virei amanhã. Anyway, beijos e obrigada. E FELIZ ANO NOVO - atrasado.


	24. Chapter 22

**Esplendor da Honra

* * *

****Capítulo 22**

Ela lhe contou tudo.

Bella levou quase dois dias inteiros para contar tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela no ultimo ano ao tio. O seu querido padre exigiu todas as palavras, todos os sentimentos, todas as conseqüências.

O padre Berton tinha chorado lágrimas de alegria quando Bella entrou em sua casa. Admitiu que morria de saudades, e durante a maior parte daquele primeiro dia não pareceu ser capaz de controlar suas emoções. Bella, naturalmente, também derramou uma boa quantidade de lágrimas. Seu tio declarou que semelhante falta de disciplina não era excessivamente desconcertante, porque se achavam sós, e além de tudo, ninguém podia presenciar sua exibição emocional. Os companheiros do padre Berton tinham ido visitar outro velho amigo que tinha adoecido subitamente.

Não foi preciso eles terminarem de jantar para que Bella começasse sua narrativa. Enquanto o sacerdote jantava, Bella lhe contou sua história. Tinha pensada que se limitaria a lhe dar um breve resumo, mas o tio Berton não estava disposto a conformar-se com um relato cheio de vazios.

O sacerdote parecia saborear cada detalhe, e não permitia que Bella continuasse falando até que ele decorasse cada palavra. Sua experiência como tradutor e guardião das antigas histórias foi a razão que Bella acreditava ser responsável por aquela peculiaridade.

Quando viu seu tio pela primeira vez, Bella começou a preocupar-se com sua saúde. O padre Berton parecia estar perdendo as forças. Sim, Bella pensou que agora seus ombros estavam um pouco mais encurvados que antes. Sua costa também parecia um pouco mais dobrada, e não se movia pela casinha com tanta rapidez. Mas seu olhar era o mesmo de sempre, e seus comentários igualmente afiados. A mente do padre Berton continuava esperta como sempre. Quando lhe confessou que seus companheiros não retornariam para viver seus últimos anos com ele, Bella supôs que a solidão, e não a avançada idade de cinqüenta anos, explicava as mudanças que tinha notado nele.

Bella confiava que Edward viria em sua busca, mas quando se passaram três longos dias, sem nenhum sinal de Edward, sua confiança começou a evaporar-se.

Bella admitiu seus temores ante seu tio.

- Possivelmente mudou de idéia assim que viu lady Victoria - disse.

- Tudo o que estás dizendo é uma completa tolice - anunciou o padre Berton - Eu tenho tanta fé como tu, criança, que o barão Cullen não sabia que Laurent não era um sacerdote. Acreditava que estavam casados, e para que um homem chegue a dar semelhante passo, tem que haver um autêntico compromisso em seu coração. Já me contaste qual foi sua declaração de amor. Não acreditas no que ele disse?

- Oh, claro que acredito - replicou Bella - Edward me ama, padre. No fundo de meu coração eu sei que me ama, mas uma parte de minha mente continua tentando me encher de preocupação. Despertei durante a noite, e o primeiro pensamento que me veio à cabeça não pôde ser mais aterrador. Perguntei-me o que faria se ele não viesse me buscar. E se tiver mudado de idéia?

- Então seria um estúpido - respondeu o padre Berton. Um súbito brilho apareceu nos olhos do sacerdote - E agora volte a contar a este velho, minha criança, quais foram as palavras que dirigiu a lady Victoria, dos formosos cabelos vermelhos e o porte de rainha.

Bella sorriu ante a maneira em que seu tio zombou da maneira que ela havia se referido a Lady Victoria.

- Disse a ela que eu era o maior tesouro de Edward. Não foi uma observação muito humilde, não é?

- Tu disseste a verdade, Isabella. Isso é algo que teu coração sabe muito bem, mas estou de acordo contigo que um pouco mais de humildade seria bom.

- Edward não é nenhum estúpido - disse Bella então, falando com uma convicção que deu nova firmeza a sua voz - Não me esquecerá.

Fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na almofada que cobria o respaldo de seu assento. Tinham ocorrido tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo! Agora, enquanto estava sentada junto a seu tio, parecia que, na realidade, nada tinha mudado.

Os antigos medos estavam tentando apropriar-se dela. Se não fosse tão controlada, Bella poderia apostar que estaria chorando naquele momento. Isabella decidiu que precisava descansar. Estar tão exausta era a única razão para ter tantas preocupações.

- Eu tenho um valor - balbuciou - Por que demorei tanto tempo para saber?

- O tempo não importa - disse seu tio - O que importa é que por fim te deste conta disso.

O estrondo do trovão atraiu a atenção de seu tio.

- Acho que uma tempestade está prestes a cair - observou enquanto se levantava e punha-se a andar para a janela.

- Esse trovão pareceu próximo suficiente para romper os telhados - observou Bella, falando com um sussurro cansado.

O padre Berton iria concordar com o comentário da sobrinha quando chegou na janela e olhou para fora. Levou um enorme susto quando finalmente sua visão se acostumou com a realidade, era uma cena que o fez ficar meio tonto, e por isso precisou se apoiar no beiral da janela, ou então cairia.

Agora o trovão tinha acabado. Mas o padre Berton pôde ver, o relâmpago, que entretanto, não se encontrava no céu. Não, achava-se no chão... estendendo-se até onde podiam chegar seus olhos.

O sol impôs à aparência, desviando as lascas dos metais prateados quando estes ricochetearam do peitilho de uma couraça a outro. Era uma legião, unida atrás de um só guerreiro e formada por homens armados, todos eles em silêncio, todos eles esperando.

O padre Berton entreabriu os olhos ante aquela magnífica visão. Dirigiu uma rápida inclinação de cabeça ao homem que mandava nos soldados e logo se voltou para dirigir-se novamente a seu assento.

Um grande sorriso tinha aparecido no rosto do ancião sacerdote. Quando voltou a estar sentado junto a Bella, obrigou seu sorriso a desaparecer, atreveu-se a fingir um tom de desgosto em sua voz, e disse:

- Parece-me que aí fora há alguém que veio a ver-te, Isabella. Será melhor que vás ver quem é, criança. Eu me encontro muito cansado para voltar a me levantar.

Bella franziu o cenho ante o pedido do padre Berton. Não tinha ouvido ninguém batendo na porta. Para que seu tio não se desgostasse com ela, levantou-se disposta a fazer o que acabava de lhe pedir. Falando por cima do ombro, observou que supunha ser Marta lhes fazendo uma visita para lhes trazer ovos frescos e intrigas já velhas.

O comentário de Bella fora tão engraçado ao seu tio, que para se controlar ele tivera que dar uma palmada no joelho. Ela pensou que era uma reação bastante estranha tratando-se de um homem que acabava de reclamar de cansaço. E logo abriu a porta.

Bella necessitou uns minutos para compreender o que estava vendo. Ficou tão assombrada que não podia mover-se. Limitou-se a permanecer imóvel ali, no centro da soleira, enquanto olhava Edward.

Ele não a tinha esquecido depois de tudo. A compreensão foi começando a aparecer na mente de Bella, uma vez que se dissipou o atordoamento inicial.

E ele não estava só. Não, porque havia mais de cem soldados alinhados atrás de seu senhor. Todos se achavam em cima de seus arreios, todos levavam sua impressionante armadura de batalha, e cada um deles a estava olhando.

Um sinal silencioso percorreu a legião e então como um só, todos os soldados elevaram suas espadas em sinal de saudação. Era a exibição de lealdade mais magnífica que Bella tinha presenciado na vida.

Estava afligida. Bella nunca havia se sentido tão cuidada, tão amada, e tão, tão valiosa.

E então compreendeu qual era a razão que Edward tinha convocado tantos de seus soldados para fazer aquela viagem. Daquela maneira ele estava mostrando o quão importante Isabella era para ele. Sim, estava demonstrando seu valor.

Edward não se moveu. Durante um bom tempo não disse nenhuma palavra. Ficara imóvel sobre a garupa de Sileno e contemplava a sua bela esposa. Edward pôde sentir como a preocupação e a incerteza foram esfumaçando do coração de Bella. Para falar a verdade, pensou que era o homem mais feliz e satisfeito do mundo.

Quando viu que as lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Bella, finalmente lhe dirigiu as palavras que ela parecia precisar ouvir.

- Vim te buscar, Isabella.

Era uma coincidência que Edward estivesse repetindo as primeiras palavras que dirigira a ela? Bella não acreditava que fosse. O olhar que havia nos olhos de Edward a induziu a acreditar que ele não as tinha esquecido.

Bella se arrumou, deixando de ficar apoiada na porta, jogou os cabelos em cima do ombro e logo, lenta e deliberadamente, apoiou as mãos nos quadris.

- Já estava passando da hora, barão Cullen - disse – Levei uma eternidade te esperando.

Bella pensou que sua provocação deixava Edward feliz, mas não pôde ter certeza disso porque Edward se moveu muito rápido para que ela pudesse chegar a ver sua face. Em um momento estava em cima de Sileno, e no seguinte já a estava atraindo para seus braços.

Quando se inclinou sobre ela para beijá-la, Bella jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Depois se agarrou a ele enquanto a boca de Edward se apossava febrilmente sobre a sua com uma necessidade quase frenética. A língua de Edward se introduziu na boca de Bella para reconquistar aquilo que lhe pertencia.

Bella teve a sensação de estar sendo arrastada por uma súbita onda de excitação que percorria todo seu ser, e respondeu à exigência de Edward lhe dando tudo aquilo que ela sabia dar. Sim, Bella se mostrou igualmente selvagem.

O gemido atraiu a atenção de Edward rapidamente, ele se separou dela por uma mínima fração de segundos, para então voltar a se apossar dos lábios daquela mulher que tanto amava.

Bella também percebeu o som. Quando Edward finalmente levantou a cabeça se separando a da sua, compreendeu que os soldados os estavam aclamando. Santo Deus, esqueceu-se por completo de que se encontravam ali!

Soube que estava ruborizada. Edward não parecia esboçar reação nenhuma, aliás, seu rosto estava escondido por uma barba de uma semana. Era difícil ver qualquer mudança de expressão em seu rosto.

Logo voltou a beijá-la, desta vez com um beijo rápido e cheio de paixão para informar Bella que sua platéia não se importava nem um pouco. Os braços de Bella lhe rodearam a cintura. Apoiou sua face no peito de Edward e o apertou contra ela com todas suas forças.

Ele suspirou, comprazido por seu entusiasmo.

Bella se lembrou de suas obrigações quando ouviu soar um discreto pigarro detrás dela. Deveria apresentar Edward a seu tio. O problema, é claro, era que não conseguia fazer as palavras saírem de sua garganta. E quando Edward se inclinou sobre ela e lhe sussurrou: '' Te amo, Bella'', Isabella se sentiu muito preocupada com a possibilidade de que fosse começar a chorar.

Edward indicou com um gesto a seus homens permitindo que eles desmontassem, e voltou-se para olhar por cima da cabeça de Bella, para o ancião que esperava a curta distância atrás dela. Logo atraiu Bella para si, não queria se afastar dela nem pelo mínimo espaço de tempo.

- Sou o barão Cullen.

- Era o que eu esperava - respondeu o padre Berton. O sacerdote sorriu de sua própria graça e logo começou a inclinar-se ante ele, mas a mão do barão se apressou a colocar fim a aquela amostra de respeito.

- Sou eu quem deveria me ajoelhar ante o senhor - disse ao sacerdote - Sinto-me muito honrado de poder conhecê-lo por fim, padre.

As palavras do barão encheram de humildade o sacerdote.

- Ela é o maior de seus tesouros, verdade, barão? - perguntou, voltando o olhar para o Bella.

- Sim, ela é - admitiu Edward - Sempre estarei em dívida com o senhor - acrescentou – Protegeu-a para mim durante todos estes anos.

- Ainda não é tua - anunciou o padre Berton, sentindo-se muito comprazido pela surpresa que causava sua observação - Sim, ainda tenho que lhes dar a benção. Estou falando de um matrimônio, barão, de um autêntico matrimônio, e quanto mais cedo isso acontecer, melhor me sentirei.

- Então nos casarão pela manhã - anunciou Edward.

O padre Berton tinha presenciado o apaixonado beijo entre Edward e a sobrinha, e não estava nada seguro de que a manhã seguinte fosse ser o momento certo.

- Então esta noite não dormirão juntos - advertiu-lhe - Eu continuarei custodiando-a como é devido, barão Cullen.

Edward e o padre Berton trocaram um longo e intenso olhar. Logo Edward sorriu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, tinha descoberto que não podia intimidar alguém. Não, o sacerdote não ia retroceder ante ele.

Assentiu.

- Esta noite - disse depois.

Bella tinha presenciado aquela breve conversa. Sabia muito bem do que estavam falando os dois homens, e pensou que devia ter ficado tão vermelha como um tomate. Além de tudo, saber que ela tinha dormido com o barão tinha sido bastante embaraçoso para seu tio Berton.

- Eu também gostaria de me casar com Edward esta noite, mas eu não... – Bella fez uma pausa em sua explicação quando viu que Jacob se aproximava deles - Padre Berton, este é o vassalo do que te falei, Jacob - disse, sorrindo.

- Tu foi quem se colocou entre minha sobrinha e Caius quando ele tentou machucá-la? - perguntou o sacerdote, dando um passo adiante para apertar a mão de Jacob.

- Sim, fui eu - admitiu Jacob.

- Outra vez? - gritou Edward - Não estavas sobre os cuidados do rei?

- Não foi nada! - protestou Bella.

- Caius iria matá-la - interveio o sacerdote.

- Sim, queria machucá-la - disse Jacob. Bella pôde sentir a tensão no modo que Edward a apertava pela cintura.

- Não foi nada - voltou a protestar - Um mero tapa...

- Ainda leva o arroxeado - anunciou o padre Berton

Bella dirigiu um áspero franzimento de cenho a seu tio. Acaso não se dava conta de que seus comentários estavam deixando Edward fora de si?

Quando Edward lhe levantou a face para assim poder vê, os sinais, Bella voltou a sacudir a cabeça.

- Caius nunca voltará a me tocar, Edward! - disse - Isso é o que importa. Teu leal vassalo me protegeu - acrescentou antes de voltar-se para olhar novamente a seu tio - Tio, por que incita a ira de Edward?

- Há sinais em seus ombros e em suas costas, barão - disse o pai Berton, fingindo que não tinha ouvido a pergunta de Isabella.

- Tio!

- Não me falou sobre isso - disse Jacob a Bella - . Eu poderia...

- Basta. Conheço-te muito bem, tio. O que o senhor quer agora? - quis saber Bella.

- Estavas dizendo que gostaria muito de casar-se com o barão essa noite, Isabella, mas parecia que havia um porem em tua fala, não? - disse o sacerdote, voltando-se para Edward - Minha sobrinha tentará atrasar este matrimônio. Não é isso o que fará, Isabella? Ah, criança - acrescentou, lhe dirigindo um terno sorriso - eu sei o que te passa pela cabeça.

- É verdade o que o padre diz? - perguntou Edward, franzindo o cenho - Teus sentimentos não mudaram, verdade? - antes que Bella pudesse lhe responder, acrescentou - Porque isso não mudaria nada. Pertence-me Isabella. Isso é um fato ao qual não pode mudar.

Bella se assombrou pelo fato de Edward estar sentindo insegurança, e foi então que se deu conta de que os sentimentos dele eram tão vulneráveis como os seus. Ao que parecia, Edward precisava ouvir as palavras que expressavam o amor de Bella tão freqüentemente como ela precisava ouvir as que expressavam o seu.

- Amo-te, Edward - falou em um tom de voz bastante alto para que tanto Jacob como o padre Berton pudessem ouvi-la.

- Sou consciente disso - replicou Edward a sua vez, voltando a soar arrogante. Mas a expressão tensa que havia em seu rosto sumiu.

- Há muito do que ocupar-se - comentou Jacob - Preciso falar contigo a sós, barão. - O vassalo deu meia volta e começou a afastar-se.

- E certamente devem precisar comer algo - acrescentou o sacerdote, voltando-se para entrar em sua casa - Irei preparar algo imediatamente.

- Primeiro um banho - disse Edward, dando um abraço em Bella antes de soltá-la. Logo já estava seguindo Jacob quando as palavras de Bella chegaram a ele.

- Não podemos nos casar, Edward.

A expressão que apareceu no rosto dos três homens indicou Bella que a nenhum deles tinha gostado daquele anúncio.

Bella entrelaçou as mãos. Logo começou a falar muita depressa, porque queria fazer que Edward visse a razão antes de começar a gritar.

- Se pudéssemos esperar que Emmet se casasse com Rosalie, então Caius já não poderá empregar o argumento de que...

- Sabia - murmurou Jacob - Ainda está tentando proteger o mundo. Esse é um dos assuntos que preciso falar contigo, barão.

- Ela sempre está disposta a proteger a quem acredita que precisa - disse o sacerdote.

- Não entendem - disse Bella, apressando-se a ir até Edward - Se nos casarmos agora, estará indo contra a vontade de seu rei. Guilherme dará Rosalie a Caius. Isso é o que sugeria a missiva, Edward.

Bella prosseguiria com seu argumento, mas a expressão que viu aparecer então nos olhos de Edward a fez calar. Não pôde deixar de retorcer as mãos, mas ao menos foi capaz de fechar a boca. Edward a contemplou em silencio durante um longo momento. Ela não sabia se ele estava furioso ou feliz.

- Só tenho uma pergunta a te fazer, Isabella. Tu acreditas em mim?

Bella não precisou pensar. Sua resposta foi rápida e veemente.

- Acredito - disse imediatamente.

Sua resposta o deixou feliz. Edward a abraçou, depositou um beijo sobre sua testa e logo voltou a fazer o caminho atrás de Jacob.

- Casaremo-nos esta noite.

Então ele parou, mas não voltou-se para olhar Bella. Ela já sabia o que Edward estava esperando. Sim, ele estava esperando que ela concordasse.

- Sim, Edward, casaremo-nos esta noite.

Era, evidente, a resposta certa. Bella sabia disso muito bem quando o tio começou a rir disfarçadamente, Jacob começou a assobiar, e Edward virou-se para confirmar isso a ela com uma vênia decidida.

Ele não estava sorrindo. Mas isso não incomodou Bella, assim que compreendeu que Edward nunca duvidara dela. Sua resposta era só uma reafirmação, e nada mais que isso.

A hora seguinte foi uma confusão de atividades. Enquanto Edward e Jacob estavam sentados a mesinha dentro da pequena casa e jantavam, o padre Berton foi explicar a situação a seu anfitrião, o conde do Grinsteade.

O conde ainda se apegava à vida, no entanto não tinha forças para poder assistir à cerimônia, Edward iria fazer-lhe uma visita formal logo assim que a cerimônia acabasse.

Edward e seu vassalo foram ao lago que havia atrás da mansão do conde para banhar-se e poder falar entre eles em privado. Bella utilizou esse tempo para trocar de vestido. Escovou os cabelos até que ficaram satisfatoriamente ondulados, e logo decidiu esquecer da moda e não prende-lo. Sabia que Edward os preferia daquela maneira.

Voltava a usar as cores de Edward, é claro. Seus sapatos e seu vestido eram de um creme pálido, e ficavam parcialmente cobertos pela sobretúnica de cor azul-pavão costurada à mão. Bella tinha passado quase um mês trabalhando no jugo que circundava o pescoço do vestido lhe dando pequenos pontos, todas elas da cor creme, para criar o efeito que desejava. No centro do bordado estava o contorno de seu lobo.

Pensou que Edward, provavelmente, nem sequer se daria conta. Os guerreiros de sua estatura não dedicavam tempo a observar detalhes.

- Tudo bem - admitiu em voz alta – Ele vai pensar que estou novamente me distraindo com minhas fantasias e por certo vai mexer comigo.

- Quem vai mexer contigo? - perguntou Edward, detendo-se na soleira da porta.

Bella se voltou com um sorriso na face e olhou a seu guerreiro.

- Meu lobo - respondeu imediatamente - Tem algo de errado, Edward? Tu pareces preocupado.

- Tu ficas mais bela a cada hora que passa - sussurrou Edward, e sua voz era tão suave como uma carícia.

- E tu ficas mais belo também - disse Bella. Sorriu, e logo se atreveu a zombar um pouco dele - Mas estava me perguntando, por que meu futuro marido vai a seu casamento vestido de preto. É uma cor tão sombria... - anunciou - Cor que se utiliza para o luto. Será que lamentas teu destino, meu senhor?

Edward ficou surpreso com o comentário de Bella, e antes de responder deu de ombros.

- O que uso está limpo, Bella - disse - Isso é tudo o que deveria te importar. Além disso, é a única roupa que trouxe comigo de Londres. - Deu um passo para ela, sua intenção era claramente visível em seu escuro olhar - Vou deixar-te bastante aturdida com beijos para que não notar meu traje.

Bella se apressou a correr para o outro lado da mesa.

- Não pode me beijar até que estejamos casados - disse, tentando não rir - E por que não te barbeia?

Edward continuou com a espreita de seu objetivo.

- Depois.

O que queria dizer com isso? Bella fez uma pausa para franzir o cenho.

- Depois?

- Sim, Bella, depois - respondeu Edward , e então ele deu um olhar para Bella, seus olhos estavam cheio de uma abrasadora paixão.

Bella se viu tão absorta na fala de Edward, que acabou permitindo ser capturada por ele. Edward a atraiu para seus braços, e se dispunha a tomar posse da boca de Bella quando a porta se abriu. Um ruidoso pigarro ganhou sua atenção.

- Estamos esperando para começar - anunciou o padre Berton - Mas, há um pequeno problema.

- O que é? - perguntou Bella uma vez que conseguiu sair d os braços de Edward.

- Eu gostaria de ir ao altar andando contigo, mas não posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo - disse seu tio - E as testemunhas? - acrescentou, franzindo o cenho.

- Não pode ir ao altar com Isabella e logo depois realizar a cerimônia? - perguntou Edward.

- E logo, quando em minha qualidade de sacerdote, perguntar quem dar esta mulher em santo matrimônio, deveria ir correndo a me colocar junto a Isabella para responder a minha própria pergunta?

Edward sorriu, imaginando a cena.

- Vai ser algo realmente diferente - anunciou o padre Berton.

- Todos meus soldados serão testemunhas - disse Edward - Jacob se colocará atrás de Isabella . Isso será o bastante apropriado para te, padre?

- Que assim seja - decretou o padre Berton - E agora, barão, vá e espere junto ao altar improvisado que preparei do lado de fora. Vão casar sob a lua e as estrelas. A minha maneira de ver, esse é o autêntico palácio de Deus.

- Estou de acordo. Bem, então vamos terminar de uma vez com tudo isto.

Suas palavras não agradaram muito Bella e se apressou a seguir Edward, reclamando sua mão para que lhe chamar atenção.

- Terminar de uma vez com o que? - perguntou-lhe com o cenho franzido.

Quando ele baixou o olhar para ela, Bella decidiu que Edward estava brincando com ela. E então ele falou, e a expressão irada de Bella desapareceu por completo.

- Estamos unidos um ao ouro desde o momento que nos encontramos, Isabella - disse Edward - Deus sabia, eu sabia disso, e se tu refletires sobre a verdade, vais admitir que é assim também. Nós juramos amor eterno um ao outro, e embora Laurent não fosse padre e não pudesse nos dar bênção legitima, nós nos casamos assim mesmo.

- Desde o momento em que te aqueci os pés - murmurou Bella, repetindo a explicação que lhe tinha dado no passado.

- Sim, desde esse momento.

Bella parecia estar a ponto de chorar. Que mulher tão emotiva era sua delicada esposa! Embora a reação dela o agradasse, Edward sabia que Bella não desejaria parecer tão descontrolada diante de seus homens, e em seguida tratou de ajudá-la a recuperar o controle de si mesma.

- Deveria estar agradecida, sabe? - disse.

- Do que deveria estar agradecida, Edward? - perguntou Bella, secando as lágrimas

- Por não ser verão quando nos conhecemos.

A princípio Bella não entendeu o que ele queria dizer com isso. E logo pôs-se a rir com uma alegre gargalhada que encheu de deleite o coração de Edward.

- Ah sim, foi a estação do ano que te deu a mim, é o que pensas?

- Se fosse verão, então não teria que aquecer meus pés - disse ele, acompanhando suas palavras com uma rápida piscada.

Bella pensou que agora estava assumindo sua expressão mais arrogante.

- Tu teria encontrado alguma outra razão - respondeu.

Edward responderia a esse comentário se o padre Berton não tivesse começado a empurrá-lo para a porta enquanto lhe dizia:

- Os homens estão esperando, barão.

Assim que Edward se foi, o padre Berton se voltou para Bella e passou vários minutos aconselhando-a a respeito de seus deveres como esposa. Uma vez que teve terminado com essa tarefa, o ancião lhe falou do fundo de seu coração, dizendo o quão orgulhoso se sentia de tê-la em sua família.

E depois lhe ofereceu o braço à mulher que tinha batizado, visto crescer e educar-se, e a que tinha querido igual a uma filha.

Foi uma cerimônia muito bonita, e quando terminou, Edward apresentou sua esposa a seus vassalos. Os homens se ajoelharam ante Bella e lhe ofereceram seu juramento de lealdade.

Edward estava exausto e impaciente. Deixou sua esposa para fazer uma visita oficial ao conde de Grinsteade, e voltou para a casinha do padre Berton quando ainda não tinham passado nem vinte minutos desde sua md sua partida.

O sacerdote já tinha ido dormir. Seu colchão se achava no outro extremo do quarto. A cama de Bella se encontrava na parede de em frente, com apenas uma cortina para proteger sua intimidade.

Edward encontrou a sua esposa sentada na beira da estreita cama. Usava o vestido com o qual se casou. Depois de tirar a roupa, Edward se estendeu em cima do cobertor e atraiu Bella para seu peito. Beijou-a apaixonadamente e logo lhe sugeriu que se preparasse para dormir.

Bella se apressou a trocar de roupa. Fazia contínuas pausas para espionar ao redor da cortina e ver se seu tio estava dormido. Finalmente se inclinou sobre Edward para lhe dizer que realmente pensava que deveriam encontrar um lugar privado para dormirem juntos. Além de tudo, era sua noite de núpcias, e tinha passado muito tempo desde a última vez que haviam dormido juntos. Sem dúvida ele veria qual era a razão que a impulsionava a dizer aquilo, verdade? Porque assim que ela começasse a beijá-lo, sabia que ia mostrar-se terrivelmente apaixonada. Para falar a verdade, sabia que ia fazer muito ruído. Ah, de fato já estava preparada para começar a gritar!

Edward nem sequer tentou fazê-la calar, e então Bella viu que realmente não tinha nenhuma necessidade de explicar nada. Seu marido estava profundamente adormecido.

Frustrada, Bella se aconchegou junto a seu marido, apertou os dentes até fazê-los ranger e tentou conciliar o sonho.

Os ruídos que o padre Berton fazia pelo quarto despertaram Edward. Em seguida ficou alerta, sentindo que algo estava errado, sem entender imediatamente o que era.

Começou a levantar-se, agora com a mente já clara, só para ver que estava a ponto de pisar em Isabella. Edward sorriu ao observar aquele absurdo. Sua esposa estava dormindo no chão, com uma grossa manta cobrindo-a.

Deus, ele dormiu em sua noite de núpcias!

Edward se sentou no lado da cama e ficou contemplando sua preciosa esposa até que ouviu a porta se abrir e logo se fechar atrás do sacerdote. Olhou pela janela que havia do outro lado da cama, a tempo de ver o padre Berton andando para as portas do castelo. O sacerdote colocou suas vestimentas eclesiásticas e levava consigo um pequeno cálice de prata.

Edward se voltou novamente para Bella. Ajoelhou-se junto a ela e a tomou em seus braços. Logo a colocou em cima da cama. Bella se deitou imediatamente de costas, separando-se do cobertor de um empurrão.

Não usava sua camisola de dormir. A luz do amanhecer, entrando pela janela, pintou sua pele com um tom dourado. O sol nascente transformou os magníficos cabelos de Bella lhe dando a cor do fogo.

O desejo de Edward se intensificou até que se encontrou possuído por uma necessidade tão intensa que era dolorosa. Voltou a sentar-se no lado da cama e começou a fazer amor com esposa.

Bella despertou com um suspiro. Sentia-se maravilhosamente letárgica. As mãos de Edward estavam acariciando seus seios, e seus mamilos se retesavam em um esforço por obter mais. Bella gemeu e moveu nervosamente os quadris em um convite dirigido a seu marido.

Logo abriu os olhos e olhou Edward. O olhar cheio de paixão que ele devolveu a fez estremecer de desejo. Estendeu as mãos para ele, tentando aproximá-lo um pouco mais a seu corpo, mas Edward sacudiu a cabeça, negando o que ela estava pedindo.

- Te darei o que quer - sussurrou - E muito, muito mais - prometeu.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, Edward se inclinou sobre ela e tomou um peito na boca. Logo começou a chupar o mamilo enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a lisa suavidade do estômago de sua esposa.

Os gemidos de Bella se voltaram mais intensos e desenfreados. Os sons que escapavam de sua garganta deixavam Edward enormemente satisfeito, embora, nem de longe, tão satisfeito quando o sabor que Bella tinha.

Sua mão se moveu entre as pernas dela. Edward encontrou o tesouro que estava procurando, e um instante depois quase enlouqueceu ante a apaixonada resposta de Bella.

Ele a queria.

Edward rolou ate ficar de lado. Bella se voltou para seu marido. O lado de sua face ficou apoiado na cálida coxa de Edward.

A boca de Edward a estava fazendo enlouquecer. Bella parecia não ser capaz de tragar ar, e seu estômago permanecia tensos enquanto seu marido ia dispondo beijos úmidos ao redor de seu umbigo. Os dedos de Edward prosseguiram com seu doce sabor. Bella gemeu quando ele separou suas coxas empurrando-as suavemente com um cotovelo. Sabia o que Edward iria fazer, e se abriu para ele, lhe suplicando que a beijasse ali.

Edward foi baixando, pouco a pouco, por seu corpo até que se encontrou saboreando o sabor de Bella. Sua língua a provocava, atormentava. E sua barba a estava deixando louca. Os cabelos funcionavam excitantes e abrasivos ao entrar em contato com a sensível pele da parte interior das coxas de sua esposa.

Bella queria saborear Edward.

Não houve nenhuma advertência de qual era sua intenção, nenhum terno beijo foi dado para avisar onde ela queria chegar. O contato de suas mãos e de sua boca era tão prazenteiramente erótico como os de Edward. Disso não havia nenhuma dúvida, porque ele demonstrou seu prazer movendo-se energicamente junto a ela. E um instante depois se separou subitamente de Bella. Voltando-se, colocou-se entre as coxas dela e a penetrou. Sua semente brotou imediatamente, com o clímax parecendo não terminar nunca. A força de sua entrega deu sua liberação final a Isabella e lhe permitiu chegar a conhecer esse mesmo esplendor.

Bella se achava muito fraca para mover-se, e nem sequer pôde fazer uso de forças suficientes para deixar de agarrar-se aos ombros de seu marido. Edward não podia sentir-se mais feliz. Pensou em beijar a sua esposa e lhe dizer o quão satisfeito se sentia, mas pareceu incapaz de chegar a fazer tal esforço. Sim, sentia-se muito feliz para que pudesse mover-se. Permaneceram assim, imóveis como um só ser, durante longos e prazerosos minutos.

Bella voltou a ser consciente do que lhes rodeava antes de Edward. De repente se lembrou de onde estavam. Quando se recostou junto a Edward, ele adivinhou quais eram os pensamentos que estavam passando pela cabeça da esposa.

- O padre Berton foi fazer missa - murmurou. Bella relaxou junto a ele - Claro que tu fez barulho suficiente para que todo meu exército te ouvisse - acrescentou Edward.

- Tu fez tanto barulho quanto eu - sussurrou Bella a sua vez.

- Agora me barbearei - disse Edward.

Bella começou a rir.

- Compreendo a que te referia quando disse que te barbearia depois, Edward. Sabia que tua barba me deixaria louca.

Edward se apoiou nos cotovelos e baixou o olhar para Bella.

- Sabe quanto prazer chega a me fazer sentir, esposa?

- Sei - sussurrou ela - Amo-te, Edward, agora e sempre.

- Continuou me amando quando descobriu que Laurent não era um autêntico sacerdote e que eu tinha mentido?

- Sim, embora quisesse te estrangular por não me contar. Deus, fiquei furiosa !

- Bem - observou Edward sorrindo por cima do sobressalto que aquele comentário tinha causado nele - Preocupava-me que pudesse ter chegado a pensar que também tinha mentido a respeito de outras coisas - admitiu.

- Nunca duvidei de teu amor, Edward - disse Bella.

- Mas duvidava de teu valor - recordou ele.

- Não mais - sussurrou Bella. Atraiu-o para voltar a beijá-lo e logo reclamou que lhe fizessem amor de novo.

A segunda vez a união foi muito mais pausada mas igual de satisfatória.

Quando o padre Berton retornou a seu lar os encontrou já vestidos. O barão estava sentado à mesa, e seu olhar não se separava nem um só instante do corpo de sua esposa, enquanto esta se achava entregue no trabalho de preparar o café da manhã de ambos.

- Necessito de um sacerdote, padre - disse Edward – Gostarias de se encarregar de cuidar de minha alma? Se quiser, posso solicitar sua presença imediatamente.

Bella se sentiu tão satisfeita pela sugestão de Edward que aplaudiu alegremente.

O padre Berton sorriu e logo rechaçou pedido com uma negação.

- O conde me deu um teto durante todos estes anos, Edward. Não posso abandoná-lo agora. Depende de meu conselho. Não, não posso deixá-lo.

Bella sabia que seu tio estava fazendo o mais honorável, e assentiu.

- Então convido o senhor a ir morar comigo quando o conde descansar em paz.

- Isabella! Não diga isso- brigou o padre Berton.

Bella se esforçou por parecer arrependida diante de seu tio.

- Não pretendia ser cruel, tio. E me envergonho por isso, porque compreendo o dever que tem para com o conde.

Edward assentiu.

- Então viremos visitar o senhor, e quando tiver terminado de cumprir com suas obrigações aqui poderás viver conosco.

Edward tinha se mostrado muito mais diplomático que ela. Bella viu como seu tio sorria e expressava seu acordo com uma rápida inclinação de cabeça.

- Quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui? - perguntou então a seu marido.

- Devemos ir hoje - anunciou Edward

- Poderíamos ficar aqui até que acabasse o verão - sugeriu ela.

- Temos que ir hoje – Respondeu Edward.

Bella suspirou, observando que Edward estava tentando obrigá-la desistir.

- Bem, então partimos hoje - disse.

Então o padre Berton saiu da casinha, fingindo que iria buscar pão. Logo que a porta se fechou atrás dele, Bella foi até seu marido.

- Deve permitir que eu tenha opinião, Edward - disse - Não vai ser sempre que me inclinarei ante tuas ordens.

Edward sorriu.

- Isso é algo que sei muito bem, Bella. És minha esposa e governará junto a mim. Mas seu argumento para que fiquemos aqui é do mais...

- Irracional - interrompeu-o Bella com um suspiro. Sentou-se no colo de Edward e lhe rodeou o pescoço com os braços - Estou adiando o inevitável. Bom, Edward já está na hora de saber a verdade sobre tua esposa. Em certas ocasiões posso ser um pouco covarde.

Edward pensou que a confissão que sua esposa acabava de fazer era muita engraçada. Pôs-se a rir, sem se importar que Bella não estivesse parecendo sentir-se muito comprazida com sua conduta. Quando se recuperou o controle, disse-lhe:

- Tem mais coragem que todos meus homens juntos. Quem se atreveu a fazer frente à morte para liberar o inimigo de teu irmão?

- Bom, eu, mas...

- Quem se manteve firme atrás de Jasper e lhe salvou a vida?

- Eu, Edward, mas estava assustadíssima e além disso...

- Quem fez cargo do trabalho de cuidar de minha irmã? Quem conquistou Sileno para transformá-lo em sua ovelha? Quem...?

- Já sabe que fui eu – Bella voltou a interrompê-lo. Colocou as mãos nas bochechas de Edward e logo disse - Mas ainda tem que entender. Cada vez que realizei alguma dessas tarefas, que tu acredita serem tão honoráveis, por dentro eu estava morta de medo. Só de lembrar me sinto horrorizada.

Edward lhe separou as mãos e se inclinou sobre ela para lhe dar um longo beijo.

- O medo não significa que seja covarde, meu amor - disse - Não, para minha maneira de ver as coisas, isso só significa que és mortal. Só um estúpido prescinde da cautela.

Quando concluiu seu discurso, Edward teve que voltar a beijá-la.

- Terá que me explicar o que tenho que fazer quando retornarmos a corte, Edward - disse Bella a seguir - Não quero te desgostar ou dizer o que não devo em resposta às perguntas do rei. Guilherme me interrogará, não é, Edward?

Seu marido percebeu o medo que havia em sua voz, e sacudiu a cabeça ante ele.

- Bella, nada do que faça poderá me desgostar. E o único que deve fazer é responder às perguntas do rei com a verdade. Isso é tudo o que chegarei a te pedir.

- Isso foi o mesmo que Caius me disse - murmurou Bella - Pensa que minhas verdades lhe prenderão.

- Esta é minha batalha, Bella. Apenas diga a verdade, e do resto eu cuido.

Bella suspirou. Sabia que ele tinha razão.

Edward tentou animá-la um pouco.

- Tenho que me barbear antes que partamos para a corte - anunciou.

Bella começou a ficar vermelha.

- Preferiria que nunca voltasse a te barbear. Cheguei a ... apreciar tua barba, meu senhor.

.

.

.

Edward e Bella chegaram a Londres dois dias depois. Jasper, Edmond e Emmet foram recebê-los na porta. Todos luziam expressões muito sombrias.

Depois de ter dado um abraço de boas vindas em Bella, Edmond disse a Edward que os outros barões já se instalaram em seus alojamentos.

Em seguida foi Jasper que abraçou Bella. Tomou seu tempo com as boas vindas, e quando se voltou para dirigir-se a Edward, seu braço ainda estava rodeando a cintura de Bella.

- Vais ver o rei esta noite? - Perguntou Jasper.

Edward decidiu que Jasper ainda não tinha chegado a superar do todo seu amor por Bella, e atraiu sua esposa para ele antes de lhe responder.

- Irei agora.

- Caius pensa que Isabella está com seu tio. Provavelmente estará inteirando-se de sua volta neste mesmo instante, Edward. Tenho que te recordar que Caius sabe que não estão casados - interveio Emmet.

- Agora estamos casados, Emmet - disse Edward - O padre Berton oficiou a cerimônia, com meus vassalos agindo como testemunhas do ato.

Emmet não pôde evitar sorrir ante aquela notícia.

- O rei vai ficar furioso - predisse Edmond torcendo o gesto – Casou-se antes de resolver esta questão, ele pode considerar isso como um insulto.

Edward se dispunha a responder aos comentários de Edmond quando sua atenção se viu subitamente desviada pela chegada dos soldados do rei. Mandados pelo irmão do Guilherme, Henrique, os soldados partiram como um só homem para terminar detendo-se diretamente diante de Edward.

Henrique indicou que os soldados esperassem lhes dirigindo um gesto e logo se voltou a Edward.

- Meu irmão envia a sua guarda para que escolte a lady Isabella até seus aposentos.

- Estava indo apresentar-me ante Guilherme para lhe relatar minha versão dos fatos, Henrique - disse Edward -Eu não gosto de ter que deixar Isabella longe de mim. A última vez que se achava sob o amparo de nosso rei foi maltratada - acrescentou sombriamente.

Henrique não mostrou nenhuma reação ante a aspereza na voz de Edward.

- É duvidoso que o rei saiba que ela estar aqui, Edward . Caius...

- Não consentirei que Isabella volte a correr perigo, Henrique - argüiu Edward.

- Então deseja que esta dama seja envolvida na guerra entre tu e o irmão dela? - perguntou Henrique - Vem comigo - disse depois, antes que Edward pudesse lhe responder, completou - Há algo que desejo te dizer.

Em deferência a sua posição, Edward obedeceu a ordem imediatamente. Andando junto a Henrique, foi com ele até uma parte mais resguardada do pátio.

Uma vez ali, foi Henrique quem falou durante a maior parte do tempo. Bella não tinha nem idéia do que estavam conversando, mas a expressão que viu aparecer no rosto de seu marido, lhe indicou que Edward não se sentia muito satisfeito com a conversa.

Logo que Edward e Henrique retornaram para o grupo que os esperava, Edward se voltou para sua esposa.

- Vá com Henrique, Isabella - disse - Ele se ocupará de te acomodar.

- Em seus aposentos, Edward? - perguntou Bella, tentando não parecer preocupada.

Henrique respondeu a sua pergunta.

- Ficarão separados, querida minha, tu ficarás sob meu amparo. Até que este assunto tenha sido resolvido, nem Caius nem Edward poderão aproximar-se de te. Não existe dúvida de que meu irmão tem muito temperamento, assim será melhor que não coloquemos lenha na fogueira. Isso é algo que pode esperar até esta noite.

Bella olhou Edward. Quando recebeu seu assentimento, inclinou-se ante Henrique. Então Edward a levou a um lado, inclinou-se sobre ela e lhe murmurou algo no ouvido.

Todos mostraram grande curiosidade a respeito daquela conversa. Quando Bella se voltou novamente para Henrique, não podia estar mais radiante.

- Apenas a lembrei do final de uma historia - disse Edward dando de ombros.

Era tudo o que Edward iria falar. Edmond lhe sugeriu que fosse a ocupar-se de sua aparência, e sugeriu, ate mesmo, que dormisse umas horas.

Embora pensasse que era ridículo que Edmond lhe tivesse sugerido que fosse dormir, Edward seguiu seu conselho ao fato de trocar de roupa.

- Acredito que seguirei Isabella - comentou Edmond então - Possivelmente encontrarei Jacob montando guarda diante de sua porta e ficarei com ele até esta noite.

Edward assentiu.

- Não permita que Henrique pense que dúvidas da eficácia de sua guarda - advertiu-lhe. Com essas palavras de despedida, Edward se retirou.

Então Jasper se voltou para o barão Emmet.

- Conseguimos evitar uma batalha. Edward entraria nos aposentos do rei e exigiria uma batalha.

- Uma condição temporária - respondeu Emmet - A batalha ainda está por vim. Os outros barões visitarão Edward esta tarde, e o manterão o suficientemente ocupado. Henrique intercedeu, e merece que reconhecemos o que fez. Algum dia Edward terá que agradecer a ele.

- Que razão poderia ter Henrique para estar tão interessado neste assunto? - perguntou Jasper.

- Quer a lealdade de Edward - respondeu Emmet- Anda, Jasper, me ofereça algo para beber e brindaremos por meu iminente matrimônio com tua irmã - afirmou satisfeito.

Jasper pareceu ficar satisfeito.

- Então Rosalie aceitou?

- Sim, ela aceitou. Irei me casar com Rosalie antes que ela mude de ideia.

Jasper acolheu o anúncio de Emmet com uma gargalhada, e Emmet sorriu. Sentia-se muito satisfeito de ter conseguido tirar a atenção de Jasper sobre Henrique. Para Emmet não parecia que o irmão de Edward precisasse estar inteirado da reunião secreta a qual tinha assistido, assim, como tampouco, das estranhas perguntas a respeito da lealdade de Edward que tinha formulado por Henrique. As razões que tinha para isso eram muito fáceis de entender. Jasper podia fazer perguntas aos barões errados, sem dar-se conta do que fazia, estaria causando problemas que agora não era necessários resolver. Sim, os irmãos Cullen já tinham problemas mais que suficientes.

- Depois de brindarmos por teu matrimônio, acredito que irei em busca de Edmond e ficarei com ele.

- O corredor vai estar muito concorrido diante do aposento de Isabella, Jasper - comentou Emmet - Pergunto-me o que fará Caius quando se inteirar de que sua irmã retornou a corte.

Caius tinha saído para caçar com seus soldados, e assim que entrara na corte foi informado da volta de Isabella.

Caius ficou furioso, naturalmente. Então foi atrás de sua irmã .

Jacob estava sozinho na frente do quarto de Isabella, . Tanto Edmond como Jasper tinham ido se trocar se para o jantar.

Quando o vassalo viu Caius aproximar-se, apoiou-se na parede e lançou um olhar cheia de desgosto ao irmão de Bella.

Caius ignorou vassalo. Batendo na porta com o punho, pediu a gritos que lhe deixassem entrar.

Henrique foi quem abriu a porta. Saudou Caius e logo anunciou que ninguém tinha permissão para falar com Isabella.

Antes que Caius pudesse protestar, a porta foi bruscamente fechada.

Bella presenciou a cena com olhos cheios de perplexidade. Não sabia o que pensar da conduta do Henrique. O irmão do rei não saiu de perto nem por um minuto, apenas a deixou sozinha para que pudesse tocar de roupa para a hora de ir se apresentar ao rei, mas logo voltou a acompanhá-la.

- Teu irmão consegue ficar tão vermelho como o meu - anunciou Henrique depois de fechar a porta impedindo a entrada de Caius. Foi ate Bella, agarrou-lhe a mão e a levou até a janela, a uma considerável distancia da porta - As paredes têm ouvidos aqui - murmurou, e Bella reparou que sua voz era muito amável e suave.

Foi ali, naquele, mesmo instante que decidiu descartar os rumores que corriam a respeito de Henrique. Não era um homem muito bonito, e era pequeno em estatura e corpulência quando comparado a Edward. Dizia-se que Henrique estava ávido de poder, e que também era um grande manipulador. Sabia-se que tinha um grande apetite carnal, além disso, tinha mais de quinze bastardos. Como estava sendo tão amável com ela, Bella decidiu que não ia julgá-lo.

- Volto a lhes agradecer por meu marido neste dia - disse quando viu que Henrique continuava olhando-a com aquela expressão tão espectativa.

- Há algo que me levantou a curiosidade durante toda a tarde - confessou Henrique - Se não se tratar de um assunto privado, eu gostaria que me contasse o que foi o que Edward te disse antes de te deixar. Parecia muito satisfeito.

- Lembrou-me que Odisseu voltava.

Ao ver que não prosseguia com sua explicação, Henrique lhe ordenou que lhe contasse a história inteira. A exigência soava bastante arrogante, mas mesmo assim Bella não se sentiu incômoda.

- Contei a meu marido uma história a respeito de um guerreiro chamado Odisseu. Passou muito tempo longe de sua esposa, e quando ao fim retornou, encontrou com seu sua casa cheia de homens malvados que tentavam fazer mal a sua esposa e roubar seu tesouro, e ele, Odisseu, enviou a sua esposa a mensagem de que tinha voltado para lar. Também limpou sua casa daqueles terríveis homens. Edward me recordou que ele cuidará de Caius.

- Então teu marido e tu têm o mesmo caráter - anunciou Henrique - Sim, chegou o momento de limpar a casa de malfeitores.

Bella não entendeu o que queria dizer.

- Temo que Edward vá fazer algo que enfureça a nosso rei - murmurou ela - Já me hão dito que Guilherme tem um temperamento forte.

- Há outra questão da que quero falar contigo - disse Henrique, e sua voz se endureceu subitamente. Bella tentou não parecer sobressaltada.

- Tu és amigo de meu marido além de aliado? - perguntou.

Henrique assentiu.

- Então farei tudo o que possa para lhes ajudar - disse Bella.

- És tão leal como Edward - observou Henrique, parecendo sentir-se muito comprazido pelo comentário de Bella – Se eu interceder a teu favor junto ao rei, tu farás o que for decidido, mesmo que seja o exílio?

Bella não soube como responder àquela pergunta.

- Poderia estar salvando a vida de teu marido - disse Henrique.

- Farei o que for necessário.

- Terá que confiar em mim tanto como confia em teu marido - advertiu Henrique.

Bella assentiu.

- Meu marido acredita que tu és o mais inteligente dos três... - começou a dizer, e logo deixou escapar uma exclamação abafada quando reparou no que acabava de dizer.

Henrique pôs-se a rir.

- Ah sim, Edward sabe o meu valo, não?

Bella ruborizou.

- Sim - disse - Farei tudo para proteger meu marido. Se isso significa minha própria morte, então que assim seja.

- Está dizendo te matarias por teu marido? - perguntou Henrique. Sua voz havia voltado a ser suave e bondosa. Também estava sorrindo, o que deixou Bella confusa - Não posso imaginar Edward mostrando-se de acordo com seu plano.

- Este assunto é terrivelmente complicado - murmurou Bella.

- Há-me dito que confia em mim. Ajudarei a sua causa, minha querida.

Bella assentiu. Dispôs-se a fazer uma reverência logo decidiu ajoelhar-se.

- Agradeço por tua ajuda.

- Te levanta, Isabella. Não sou seu rei.

- Desejava que fosse - confessou Bella. Manteve a cabeça baixa, mas permitiu que ele a ajudasse a ficar em pé.

Henrique não respondeu àquela observação tão própria de uma traidora. Foi para a porta, e antes de abri-la se voltou novamente para Bella.

- Os desejos podem torna-se realidade, Isabella.

Bella franziu o cenho ante aquele comentário tão entranho que Henrique acabava de fazer.

- Não mostre lealdade a nenhum lado quando entrarmos na sala, Isabella. Deixa que todo mundo se dedique a fazer suas especulações até que te chamem para falar. Eu permanecerei junto a te.

Depois de dizer aquelas últimas palavras, Henrique saiu do quarto.

Passaram duas horas antes que o irmão do rei voltasse para levá-la consigo. Bella pôs-se a andar junto a ele, mantendo as costas retas e com as mãos imóveis. Rezou para estar oferecendo uma aparência de serenidade, e pensou que morreria se não visse Edward logo. Necessitava saber que ele estava por perto.

Quando ela e Henrique entraram na grande sala, Bella viu que estavam atrasados. A maioria dos convidados já tinham terminado de jantar e os serventes estavam esvaziando as mesas.

Pôde sentir como todos a olhavam. Bella fez frente a seus olhares, cheios de curiosidade, com uma expressão tranqüila. O fingimento lhe era terrivelmente difícil de manter, e tudo porque quando percorreu lentamente a sala com o olhar não pôde encontrar Edward entre a multidão.

Seu marido estava esperando diante da parede do fundo, com Jasper e Edmond imóveis junto a ele. Edward contemplou como sua esposa entrava na sala. Cheia de compostura, a estava muito bonita. Usava o vestido que de quando se casaram. A lembrança daquele bendito acontecimento salvou Edward de pôr-se a correr até ela.

- Tem o porte de uma rainha - sussurrou Jasper.

- Agora não há nada de desastrado nela - lamentou-se Edmond.

- Ela está apavorada.

Edward fez aquele comentário enquanto dava um passo para frente. Jasper e Edmond reagiram imediatamente interpondo-se em seu caminho.

- Isabella virá a ate aqui, Edward. Dá tempo a Henrique.

Do outro lado da sala, Caius estava falando com Bella enquanto Henrique passou a dar sua atenção a um velho conhecido. Enrique

- Se der um só passo em direção ao barão Cullen, afundarei a lâmina de minha espada nas tuas costas - ameaçou-a Caius - E também darei a ordem de matar teu querido sacerdote.

- Me diga uma coisa - murmurou Bella, surpreendendo seu irmão com a ira que havia em sua voz - Também matará Edward e a seus irmãos, e todos seus aliados?

Caius não pôde conter-se e a puxou com força pelo braço.

- Não me provoque, Isabella. Tenho mais poder que qualquer outro homem na Inglaterra.

- Mais poder que nosso rei? - disse Henrique. Caius se sobressaltou visivelmente. Logo se voltou para encarar Henrique, torcendo o braço de Bella durante o processo.

- Sou o humilde conselheiro de teu irmão, nada mais e nada menos.

Henrique mostrou como não tinha gostado da resposta de Caius. Logo agarrou a mão de Bella, separando-a de Caius. Em seguida contemplou, em silêncio, os sinais vermelhos que havia no braço de Bella. Quando voltou a elevar o olhar para o Caius, seus olhos refletiam o desgosto que sentia.

- Vou apresentar tua irmã a alguns de nossos leais amigos - disse, falando com voz desafiante e cheia de dureza.

Caius se apressou a afastar-se. Depois lançou outro olhar ameaçador a Bella e logo dirigiu uma inclinação de cabeça para Henrique .

- O que ele disse? - quis saber Henrique.

- Prometeu matar meu tio caso eu dirigisse a palavra a Edward.

- Isso não foi mais que uma mentira, Isabella. Agora, Caius não pode fazer nada, ao menos diante o seus iguais. E amanhã será muito tarde. Terá que confiar em mim.

Clarissa, que obviamente tinha presenciado como Caius fora tratado por Henrique, foi até eles para saudar Bella.

- Iria apresentar a Isabella os impressionantes jardins de meu irmão - disse-lhe Henrique.

- OH, também adoraria ver os jardins - anunciou Clarissa.

Saltava à vista que seu plano consistia em manter-se junto a Bella, mas Henrique frustrou seus propósitos.

- Em outra ocasião, tudo bem? - disse.

Clarissa não foi capaz de esconder o ódio de seu olhar. Deu meia volta sem dizer uma palavra mais e se afastou.

Bella pôs-se a andar com Henrique para as portas que davam ao terraço.

- Quem é o homem que está falando com Edmond? - perguntou então - Que tem os cabelos de uma cor tão viva. Parece estar muito preocupado com algo.

Henrique localizou rapidamente o homem que Bella estava falando.

- É o barão de Rhinehold.

- Ele é casado? Tem família? - perguntou Bella, tentando não parecer muito curiosa.

- Casou-se uma vez - respondeu Henrique - Por que te interessa tanto por Rhinehold?

- Conhecia minha mãe - respondeu Bella. Continuou observando o barão de Rhinehold, esperando a que ele voltasse o olhar em sua direção. Quando finalmente a olhou, Bella lhe sorriu.

Embora soubesse que isso não era possível, desejou poder ter alguns minutos a sós com aquele barão. Segundo Clarissa, Rhinehold era o pai de Bella, a razão que o marido de Renné a odiar tanto.

Bella era uma bastarda. A verdade não a envergonhava. Ninguém saberia, exceto Edward, naturalmente, seu... Santo Deus, não se tinha falado sobre aquele fato com seu marido, lembrou Bella.

- Edward considera o barão Rhinehold como seu amigo? - perguntou a Henrique.

- Sim, são aliados e amigos - respondeu Henrique - Por que me pergunta isso?

Bella não sabia como lhe responder, por isso tentou trocar de tema.

- Queria poder falar com Edward, embora só por um instante. Acabo de me lembrar de algo que preciso compartilhar com ele.

- A sorte está de seu lado, Isabella. Não acaba de ver como Caius partia com seus amigos? Sem dúvida vai fazer um último intento de convencer nosso rei a ficar de seu lado, antes que comece a reunião. Espera no terraço e enviarei Edward.

Bella não teve que esperar durante muito tempo para ver seu marido chegar.

- Logo isso acabará, Bella - disse Edward como saudação. Logo a tomou em seus braços e a beijou meigamente – Não vai demorar, meu amor, prometo. Acredite em mim, minha doce...

- Confie em mim, Edward - sussurrou Bella – Tu confias, meu marido?

- Confio - respondeu Edward - Vem aqui, porque quero te ter a meu lado quando falarmos com o rei. Guilherme deve chegar a qualquer momento.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

- Caius acredita que te condenarei - disse - Henrique quer que meu irmão continue confiando em sua vitória até o último momento, e essa é a razão pela que não posso estar junto a te. Não franza o cenho dessa maneira, Edward. Logo tudo terá terminado. E tenho que te dar a notícia mais maravilhosa que te possa chegar a imaginar. De fato já faz vários dias que sei da verdade, mas aconteceram tantas coisas que me esqueci por completo de lhe dizer isso quando pude ver-te pela primeira vez t...

- Bella.

Então ela percebeu que tinha começado a balbuciar descontroladamente.

- Sou bastarda. O que achas dessa notícia, meu marido? – Edward ficou surpreso. - Sou uma bastarda, Edward. Isso não te deixa feliz? Juro-te por Deus que eu me sinto muito satisfeita, porque isso significa que não tenho nenhuma classe de relação familiar com Caius.

- Quem te chamou bastarda? - quis saber Edward, sem que chegava a levantar a voz, mas falava com muita raiva.

- Ninguém. Ouvi Caius falando com Clarissa. Sempre me perguntei por que Caius e seu pai se voltaram contra minha mãe. Agora conheço a verdade. Minha mãe já estava grávida quando casou-se com o pai de Caius. Estava grávida de mim . – Edward olhou fixamente Bella sem dizer nada, e ela pensou que, possivelmente, estivesse preocupado - Importa-te que eu seja uma bastarda?

- Deixa de dizer essas coisas - ordenou-lhe Edward. Sacudiu a cabeça. Estava sorrindo, e o coração de Bella se encheu de amor – Bella, tu és a única mulher neste mundo que é capaz de alegrar-se ante semelhante noticia - acrescentou, tratando de conter o sorriso.

- Caius não dirá a ninguém - murmurou Bella - Liberou-me, e ele nem sequer sabe. Mas tu ainda me ama, mesmo eu sendo uma bastarda?

- Como pode me fazer semelhante pergunta?

- Porque te amo - disse Bella, fingindo suspirar – E percebo que estás aborrecido. Tem que me amar sempre, meu marido. Tu me prometeu.

- Sim, Bella - respondeu Edward - Sempre te amarei.

Então os trompetistas soaram atrás deles no preciso instante em que Edward se inclinava sobre sua esposa para voltar a beijá-la.

- Sabe, por ventura, quem é seu pai? - perguntou ele quando viu que o medo voltava a tomar conta de Bella.

- Rhinehold - anunciou Bella, assentindo vigorosamente quando Edward lhe sorriu - Isso te satisfaz - disse depois - Sim, posso ver que se sente muito satisfeito.

- Sinto-me muito feliz - murmurou Edward - Rhinehold é um bom homem.

Henrique lhes interrompeu.

- Chegou o momento - anunciou - E agora vem comigo, Isabella. O rei espera.

Edward pôde senti-la tremer e a apertou suavemente antes de soltá-la. Quando a viu afastar-se, sua mente se esforçou desesperadamente para encontrar algo, algo que aliviasse a preocupação que sua esposa estava sentindo.

Bella acabava de chegar à porta quando Edward a chamou.

- Rhinehold tem os cabelos vermelhos, Isabella. Tão vermelhos como o fogo.

Ela não se voltou.

- São mais castanhos que ruivos, Edward - respondeu ela - Certamente podes ver isso.

E então o som da risada de Bella chegou até ele, e Edward soube que tudo ficaria bem.

**Fim do Capitulo**

* * *

Oiii gente. Bom, perdão pela demora, antes de tudo. Eu passei a virada de ano na casa de meu avô, e meu pc não tava funcionando lá, e como acordei no dia primeiro as cinco da manhã - tendo dormido as 3h - eu passei o dia de sexta feira dormindo, e no sabado eu fiquei escrevendo Fantasmas de um Romance, e no domingo sai com meu Emmet. E bom, esse capitulo é meio que ENORME, então demorei um tempão adaptando - ele estava todo em enigmas no e-book, só a parte mais uau que legal, que estava certo - só consegui postar agora. O próximo capitulo também é meio grande, mas eu acho que é menor que esse, e não vou demorar tanto.

E então, como estão?

Eu não tive muito tempo para ler o capitulo, entao perdão se tiver algum erro, eu meio que to cansada de ler porque foi o dia inteiro tentando decifrar os enigmas do e-book.

**Preta:** Bom, ai está o novo capitulo, esse é um dos meus preferidos, eu acho bem legal o padre Berton desafiando o Edward... o que achou?

**Hitsugaya Nanami: **A Bella ta bem confiante agora, coitado do Caius... seus planos se acabaram... o que achou desse capitulo? Além de valente a Bella ta mais viciada no Edward que nunca, não?

**Ana Krol:** É bom saber que a Bella não é irmã do Caius, nem da Clarissa nem de ninguem dessa familia, não? Ela é meio que sortuda quanto a isso. Ah, agora começa a parte decisiva da historia. Só falta postar dois capitulos.

**Sibby Meyer:** É claro que pode adaptar o livro, a ideia de adaptação não exatamente minha, eu vi em algum lugar, e tem varias histórias adaptadas aqui... fica a vontade.

**Nessie: **Me perdoe por demorar, mas bom, ai estar o capitulo, espero que tenha gostado... esse é um dos meus preferidos.

**' Geebah .:** É, a Bella já não tem mais medo do Caius, pois agora ela tem Deus, o mundo e o Edward para proteger ela, desse jeito nem eu teria medo de nada....

**alekamasenhp: **Oii, bom, é, a Bella é filha do barao Rhinerhold - não sei escrever o nome dele.... bom, isso é uma boa noticia, não?

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Ahh, eu adoro a resposta que a Bella dar para a Victoria, é tipo, LINDA... o Caius vai sofrer ainda, a morte dele é bem legal...Mas concordo, como alguem pode bater em alguem tão legal quanto a Bella?

**Isa Stream: **Também adoro o encontro delas duas, é super engraçado...

**Ana Carolina:** Ehh, com um homem como o Edward, é ate fácil de entender toda a segurança que a Bella sente, não?

**Pandora:** É, agora eles estão juntos de novo, eu adoro essa parte, e o final é massa... to louca para postar.

**Camilinha EGO: **Oii, seja bem vinda =D. Que bom que você esta gostando... o Edward é muito fofo mesmo, e o Jacob é bacana protegendo a Bella. E ela, bem, ela é ela. Bom ai esta o capitulo, ate mais**.  
**


	25. Chapter 23

**Esplendor da Honra.

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 23**

O silêncio descendeu de todos que se achavam presentes na sala enquanto Guilherme I caminhava para seu trono situado em cima de uma plataforma. Quando o rei tomou seu lugar, todo mundo baixou a cabeça.

O sorriso já tinha desaparecido do rosto de Bella. Ela estava sozinha no meio do grande salão. Henrique a tinha deixado só sem ter enviado ninguém para que cuidasse dela, e naquele momento estava falando com seu irmão.

Não era difícil chegar a conclusão de que o rei não estava se agradando com o que Henrique lhe estava segredando. Henrique havia dito a Bella que Caius apresentaria sua visão do debate primeiro, Edward em seguida, e logo depois seria ela.

Bella abriu os olhos e encontrou Edward no fundo da sala. Ele não tirou o olhar dela enquanto avançava lentamente em sua direção. Nenhum dos dois disse uma única palavra, mas cada um contemplou o outro durante um longo momento. Bella sentiu como se Edward estivesse lhe dando um pouco de sua força. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou seu marido, sabendo que se achava exposta ao olhar de quem quer que pudesse observá-los.

Oh, Deus, como o amava! Edward não podia parecer mais tranqüilo e seguro de si mesmo, e até piscou para Bella quando o soldado gritou seu nome.

- Não saia daqui até que lhe chamem – disse. Logo acariciou o rosto de Bella, e depois caminhou em direção ao rei.

Bella não queria obedecê-lo. Dispôs-se a correr atrás dele, e não tinha chegado a ir muito longe quando se viu rodeada por todos os lados por Edmond, Jasper, Emmet e vários barões aos que nem sequer conhecia. Seus corpos formaram um círculo completo ao redor dela.

A multidão se apressou a lhes abrir passo quando Edward e Caius puseram-se a andar para seu monarca. Os dois homens se detiveram, ficando separados por uns dez metros de distância antes de se voltar um para o outro.

Então o rei falou, dirigindo-se à multidão. Guilherme começou um discurso dizendo como estava desagradado com a idéia de ter dois barões em batalha, também falou como não era satisfatória a idéia de várias mortes de soldados, e por fim disse que estava irado por ter que ouvir testemunhas. O rei concluiu seu discurso exigindo a verdade. Logo dirigiu uma inclinação de cabeça a cada barão e indicou, com um gesto da mão, para Caius começar.

Caius declarou que era completamente inocente de todas aquelas maldades das quais estava sendo acusado. Logo acusou Edward de traição, declarando que o barão Cullen tinha destruído sua fortaleza e matado até duzentos, bons e leais, homens dele, depois tinha tomado sua irmã como cativa e estava a ponto de matá-la.

Depois Caius passou a se defender, declarando que Edward o culpava por algo que outro homem tinha feito a sua irmã, Rosalie. Teceu uma rede de mentiras em torno do rei, dando a impressão de sinceridade ao alegar que nem mesmo sabia que o barão Cullen iria desafiá-lo. Como poderia? Estava na corte quando Edward e seus soldados atacaram-lhe a fortaleza e tinha testemunhas prontas para prestar depoimento deste fato.

Caius colocou fim a sua persuasiva argumentação insistindo que Edward não tinha nenhuma prova contra ele, enquanto que ele sim, tinha muitas provas contra Edward.

Era escorregadio como uma enguia; mentiu como uma prostituta para o seu rei e, após, começou a agir com esperteza. Caius explicou que entendia a dificuldade do rei em saber em quem acreditar e, portanto, chamou três homens para prestarem um depoimento a seu favor.

Quando o rei permitiu os testemunhos com uma vênia, cada um deles se inclinou diante o rei, e então, um por um, começou a relatar suas mentiras. Bella não reconheceu nenhuma das faces, mas conhecia muito bem seus nomes. Todos compartilhavam o mesmo. Sim, todos eles eram Judas.

Cada um deles terminou sua história, obviamente ensaiada de antemão, e se dispôs a colocar-se atrás de Caius. Bella tinha agarrado a parte de atrás da túnica de Edmond e estava retorcendo com força. Edmond se voltou, puxou sua túnica das mãos de Bella, e permitiu que ela apertasse sua mão. Jasper lhe agarrou a outra mão.

Tanto Edmond como Jasper estavam oferecendo seu consolo. Nenhum dos dois irmãos esperava que o rei permitisse que chamassem testemunhas. Ambos estavam furiosos, e também preocupados. E ambos tentaram ocultar o que estavam sentindo de Bella.

Caius voltou a se colocar na frente do rei. Fez uma reverência, acrescentou mais mentiras, e terminou sua versão dramaticamente pedindo justiça.

E então chegou a vez do barão Cullen. O rei estava, claramente, sendo diplomático, pois chamou Edward pelo nome, sem qualquer sinal de raiva em sua voz.

Edward era um homem de poucas palavras e expôs rapidamente os fatos. Não chamou nenhuma testemunha, limitando-se a explicar que Caius tinha abusado de Rosalie e tentado matá-lo, e que ele tinha replicado àqueles atos da maneira que julgara correto. Em seguida, foi evidente para todos os que se achavam presentes na sala que Edward não estava suplicando justiça: estava exigindo-a.

- Trouxeste testemunhas para que confirmem seu relato? – perguntou o rei.

- Eu disse verdade – respondeu Edward, falando com uma seriedade, cuidadosamente, controlada - Não preciso de testemunhas para que confirmem minha honestidade.

- Os dois se acusam de traições. E eu ainda tenho questões para esclarecer.

- Ele tem duvidas de qual esta falando a verdade – murmurou Jasper para Edmond.

Edmond assentiu. Um contradizia ao outro. Edmond acreditava que o rei queria opinar a favor de Edward, mas Caius tinha conseguido inclinar a balança a seu favor ao trazer testemunhas que mentiriam em seu benefício. Edward era um vassalo leal e também era um guerreiro, por isso podia chegar a tornar-se uma ameaça se o rei cometesse injustiça.

Ter que apresentar testemunhas era um insulto para Edward. Ele havia falado a verdade, e o rei teria que tomar uma decisão com base em suas palavras.

Edmond exalou um suspiro entrecortado. Agora Edward não jogaria o jogo. Seu irmão se agarrava tercamente à convicção de que havia agido honradamente no passado e de que agora o rei acreditaria nele.

Mas Caius também tinha incluído uma observação muito valida dentro de seu labirinto de mentiras. Edward tinha casado-se com Bella sem obter a permissão para isso. Aquilo era uma falta insignificante, mas a acusação de ter destruído a fortaleza de outro barão e ter matado a mais de duzentos soldados era muito mais séria.

Edward tinha declarado que Caius tentou lhe fazer uma armadilha em duas ocasiões, mas aquelas acusações não podiam ser confirmadas. Jasper podia provar a batalha, certo, mas não podia provar que Caius era quem estava comandando o exercito.

Emmet também podia atestar contra Caius sobre a segunda armadilha que tinham passado, mas isso era algo que culparia apenas Demetri. Caius não estava presente nela.

Edmond deixou de pensar em todos aqueles detalhes quando foi pronunciado o nome de Bella, e se voltou para olhá-la.

Bella ergueu os ombros, compôs sua expressão e foi em direção ao rei andando lentamente. Deteve-se quando chegou à plataforma e logo se ajoelhou, mantendo a cabeça inclinada enquanto isso.

- Teu irmão convenceu-me que passaste por experiências muito dolorosas para que possa me fazer teu relato agora – anunciou o rei - Por conseguinte entendo que não podes apresentar teu relato.

- Sou uma de suas leais súditas – anunciou Bella. Em seguida se deu conta que tinha conseguido toda a atenção do rei, porque os olhos do Guilherme pareceram abrir-se um pouco mais - Embora eu não tenha um enorme exercito com inúmeros soldados, faria tudo que tivesse ao meu alcance para lhes servir. Eu gostaria de responder a tuas perguntas.

O rei assentiu imediatamente.

- Tu não me pareces perturbada, como disse teu irmão – anunciou. Logo se inclinou para frente e disse, falando em voz mais baixa - Preferes que eu mande todos sair para começar teu relato?

Bella ficou bastante surpresa pela doçura do tom que o rei tinha empregado com ela.

- Não precisa – murmurou.

- Então me conte o que sabes dessa guerra entre Edward e Caius.

Bella obedeceu. Cruzou as mãos diante dela, fez uma profunda inspiração de ar para tranqüilizar-se e logo deu começo a seu relato.

- Se esse for seu desejo, começarei com a noite do ataque à fortaleza de meu irmão –disse ela.

- Sim, acredito que é um bom começo – disse o rei - Já sei que isto vai ser difícil para uma dama tão doce e delicada, mas desejaria que me inteirasse sobre este problema.

Bella desejou que o rei não fosse tão amável com ela, porque isso fazia que sua tarefa se tornasse ainda mais difícil.

- Meu marido diz que tu és um homem honorável – sussurrou.

Guilherme, que estava inclinado para frente, foi o único que ouviu o que Bella disse.

- Sou muitas coisas para muitas pessoas – alardeou. Manteve um tom de voz tão baixo como o empregado por Bella, desejando compartilhar seus comentários unicamente com ela - Acredito que trato de uma maneira honorável a todos, inclusive às delicadas e formosas damas que não dispõem de nenhum exército.

Bella deu ao rei um sorriso.

- E agora comece teu relato – ordenou o rei, falando em um tom bastante alto para que todos os presentes pudessem ouvi-lo.

- Eu estava subindo pela escada para ir a meu aposento, quando um dos soldados de meu irmão anunciou a Caius que o barão Cullen desejava falar com ele – começou Bella.

- Caius estava lá? - Perguntou o rei.

- Estava sim – disse Bella - Ouvi como falava ao soldado que permitisse que Edward entrasse cavalgando pelas portas sob o sinal de trégua. Era uma armadilha, naturalmente, porque Edward foi capturado assim que entrou na fortaleza. Então meu irmão disse a seu vassalo que mataria Edward. Ele se achava um homem muito ardiloso, porque lhe tinha ocorrido um plano para matar o barão usando o frio do inverno.

Caius deixou escapar um ofego. Deu um passo em direção a Bella, mas congelou onde estava quando viu Edward levando a mão a espada.

- Minha irmã não sabe do que está falando – gaguejou Caius – Isabella se encontra muito alterada para que possa saber o que é o que está dizendo. Liberte-a desta terrível prova!

O rei agitou a mão pedindo silêncio. Caius fez uma profunda inspiração, e começou a sentir-se um pouco mais tranqüilo quando se deu conta de que o resto da história de Bella seria a favor dele.

- Não haverá mais interrupções! – gritou o rei. Voltou-se novamente para Bella, e lhe dirigiu uma seca inclinação de cabeça - Continua, se tiver a bondade, com sua explicação deste ardiloso plano para fazer que o barão morresse de frio. Não consigo entender.

- Caius não queria usar nenhuma arma contra o barão – disse Bella - Uma vez que tivesse morrido por causa do terrível frio que fazia, os homens levariam seu corpo a um lugar remoto e o deixariam ali até que alguém o encontrasse ou as bestas selvagens tivessem chegado até ele. Despojaram-no de suas roupas e o ataram a um poste no pátio.

Bella fez uma pausa para efetuar outra profunda inspiração.

- Caius partiu para Londres – continuou dizendo - Deixou alguns de seus homens para que vigiassem Edward, mas não puderam suportar o frio e no final terminaram entrando na fortaleza. Logo que se foram soltei Edward.

- E então os soldados do barão Cullen atacaram a fortaleza?

- Entraram nela escalando os muros. Tinham o dever de proteger a seu senhor – disse Bella.

- Já entendo – murmurou para seus próprios pensamentos.

Bella não soube o que o rei queria dizer com aquilo. Virou a cabeça para olhar Caius, viu que estava sorrindo burlonamente, e logo voltou o olhar para Edward. Seu marido lhe deu força com apenas um gesto ao inclinar a cabeça.

- E então foi capturada?

- Para falar a verdade, eu fui libertada dos maus-tratos de meu irmão. Ele gostava de me fazer mal, e Deus é testemunha de que fiquei cansada de seus abusos.

Um murmúrio de surpresa percorreu a multidão assim que Bella terminou de afirmar aquilo.

- O barão Cullen me levou consigo. Eu tinha muito medo de Caius, e volto a lhes confessar, que pela primeira vez em minha vida, me senti realmente segura e a salvo. Edward é um homem honrável. Tratou-me bem. Nunca temi que fosse me fazer mal. Nunca.

O rei contemplou Caius em silêncio durante um momento que pareceu muito longo, e logo se voltou, novamente, para Bella.

- Quem incendiou tua casa até os alicerces? Ou será que não houve incêndio? - Sua voz tinha aumentado o volume.

- Edward destruiu minha fortaleza! – gritou Caius.

- Silêncio! – Rugiu o rei - Tua irmã está fazendo seu relato do ocorrido, e ela é a única a que desejo ouvir. Responde a essa pergunta – acrescentou, dirigindo-se agora a Bella.

- Caius destruiu seu próprio lar quando desonrou o sinal de trégua – anunciou Bella.

O rei, que agora parecia bastante cansado, suspirou.

- Então posso presumir que tua virtude não foi te foi tomada contra vontade?

Bella quase gritou sua resposta.

- Ele não me tocou.

Outro suave murmúrio escapou da multidão. Todos se encontravam fascinados pela estranha história que estavam escutando.

Até esse momento Bella não havia dito nada que fosse mentira.

- Edward não me tocou, mas prometi contar toda a verdade e portanto lhes confessarei que tratei de tirar proveito de sua bondade natural. O certo é que eu o seduzi.

Um ofego de assombro substituiu o murmúrio naquele momento, e Bella acreditou ouvir Edward gemer. O rei parecia estar a ponto de gritar. De repente Edward apareceu junto a Bella, e sua mão lhe cobriu a boca. Bella supôs que Edward queria que parasse de falar.

Quando lhe deu uma cotovelada, Edward tirou a mão de sua boca para deixar-lhe em cima do ombro.

- Dá-te conta que está denegrindo a te mesma, minha prezada senhora? – gritou o rei.

- Amo Edward – respondeu Bella - E só o seduzir depois de nosso casamento

O rei se voltou para Caius com o cenho franzido.

- Agora nego tua acusação de que tua irmã foi abusada. Basta olhá-la a para ver que está dizendo a verdade. – Logo se voltou novamente para Bella para prosseguir com seu interrogatório e passou a lhe fazer outra pergunta - E o que me diz da acusação apresentada por seu marido de que Caius manchou a sua irmã?

- É verdade – disse Bella - Rosalie me contou o que lhe tinha ocorrido. Demetri a atacou, mas Caius também estava lá. O plano foi dele, e portanto ele é igualmente responsável.

- Entendo.

O rei parecia estar cada vez mais furioso. Continuou interrogando Bella durante um bom momento. Ela fez com que todas suas respostas fossem o mais evasivas possível, mas sempre disse a verdade.

- Meu marido agiu com valentia e meu irmão com traição – falou Bella.

Quando por fim terminou de falar, apoiou-se no em Edward.

- Tem algo a mais para me dizer? – perguntou o rei para Caius.

Caius tinha ficado sem fala e a fúria tinha o feito avermelhar seu rosto.

- Minha irmã está mentindo descaradamente – conseguiu balbuciar finalmente.

- Não é esta a mesma irmã a que tanto me elogiaste porque sempre dizia a verdade? –chiou o rei.

Caius não lhe respondeu. O rei se voltou novamente para Bella.

- És leal a seu marido, o que é um traço admirável – falou ele - Mas agora estás falando a verdade ou apenas protegendo Edward?

Antes que Bella pudesse responder àquela pergunta, o rei se voltou para Edward.

- Tem algo mais que queira acrescentar? – perguntou-lhe.

- Só que a sedução foi de ambas as partes – comentou Edward, passando a falar em um tom muito suave - E profundamente satisfatória.

Um rugido de aprovação criou ecos que ressonaram por toda a sala.

O rei sorriu. Logo ficou em pé e pronunciou sua decisão.

- Caius, traíste a confiança que eu tinha depositado em ti – falou Guilherme - A partir deste momento estás despojado de todas as tuas obrigações e deveres, e te expulso para sempre de minha corte.

Em seguida, Guilherme voltou-se para Edward.

- Meu irmão Henrique sugeriu que te afastasse durante algum tempo para esfriaste a cabeça. Estou aborrecido com o tumulto causado e as vidas perdidas, mas aceito que estavas retaliando á altura pela honra de tua irmã. Talvez um mês com os escoceses seja bom.

Bella sentiu como Edward ficava rígido junto a ela. Agarrou-lhe a mão e a apertou, lhe rogando que ficasse silêncio enquanto Guilherme continuava falando.

- Se, quando retornar, ainda desejar desafiar Caius e os homens que estão com ele nesta questão, então permitirei um duelo ate a morte. A escolha é tua.

Edward não aceitou ou negou imediatamente a ordem. Não gostava nada ter que esperar um tempo antes de desafiar Caius. Então sentiu Bella tremer, e o medo de sua esposa se encarregou de tomar a decisão por ele.

- Irei imediatamente.

O rei assentiu.

- Destituirei Caius de todas suas obrigações, Edward. Dei-lhe um mês para esconder-se de ti - admitiu.

- Eu o encontrarei.

O rei sorriu.

- Disso não me cabe dúvida.

Edward se inclinou ante seu monarca. Em seguida Guilherme saiu da sala, com Caius correndo atrás dele.

- Quereria ter umas palavras contigo, esposa – sussurrou Edward.

Bella tentou sorrir para seu marido. O rosto de Edward era uma máscara impenetrável, e ela não sabia se estava furioso ou meramente irritado.

- Estou muito cansada, Edward. E tu disseste ao rei que partiríamos imediatamente.

- Nós?

- Não irás deixar-me aqui, não é? - Perguntou ela, claramente estupefata.

- Eu nunca faria tal coisa.

- Não zombe de mim – murmurou ela - Acabo de passar por uma prova muito dura.

O barão de Rhinehold interrompeu a discussão.

- Tua esposa te iguala em coragem, Edward – afirmou - Soube fazer frente a nosso rei e lhe contou sua história. Ah, e sua voz nem mesmo vacilou!

- E o que ela disse? – perguntou Edward sem levantar a voz.

O barão Rhinehold sorriu.

- Essa é a questão, não é? Eu escutei toda sua explicação e ainda não entendi quem queimou o que, quem atacou e quem se retirou…, e continuo sem ter nem a mais remota idéia do que foi o que aconteceu.

- Acaba de descrever minha vida com Isabella – anunciou Edward, agora com um novo cansaço em sua voz.

Edward baixou seu olhar para a esposa e viu como ela contemplava o barão.

- E eu acabei por esquecer-me de fazer as apresentações – disse em voz alta, notando em seu descuido - Barão, esta é minha esposa, Isabella. Escutei dizer que tu conhecias a mãe dela.

O barão assentiu.

- Tua esposa se parece muito com Renné – disse ele - É um prazer conhecê-la baronesa.

Rhinehold tinha um sorriso muito bonito, e Bella começou a se sentir emocionada. Obrigou-se a sorrir e disse:

- Eu gostaria falar contigo sobre minha mãe barão. Possivelmente poderia vir a nos fazer uma visita quando retornamos de nosso exílio temporário.

- Me sentiria muito honrado – respondeu Rhinehold.

Não tinham mais tempo para continuar conversando com o barão, pois em seguida vieram outros barões querendo expressar o quanto tinham ficado feliz com a decisão do rei. Bella permaneceu imóvel junto a Edward, agarrando-o a mão e desejando que seu marido lhe dissesse o que estava pensando a respeito daquele encontro.

Edward fingiu que Bella não estiva ali. Logo se voltou para Emmet, quando este se reuniu com eles, e declarou que partiriam dentro de uma hora.

- Edward? Tenho tempo para ir recolher minhas coisas no meu aposento? – perguntou Bella.

- Vais com as roupas do corpo, minha mulher.

Bella suspirou.

- Isso quer dizer que estás zangado? – perguntou.

Edward baixou o olhar para sua esposa. Os olhos de Bella se achavam velados por uma suave neblina, e ela estava mordiscando o lábio inferior. Edward a olhou e logo sacudiu lentamente a cabeça.

- Me seduzir? Meu deus, Bella, tu disseste ao rei que me seduziu. Quando decides contar uma mentira, não és nada tímida - E então ele sorriu para ela.

- Não foi uma mentira – disse Bella - Queria que me beijasse e não gostei quando paraste. Isso é sedução, não é, Edward? E aquela primeira noite te beijei. Tu te limitou a me responder da mesma maneira, marido. Sim, eu disse a verdade. Eu te seduzi.

- Se houvesse dito toda a verdade, agora eu poderia estar desafiando Caius – observou Edward.

- Oh, eu sei como funcionam essas coisas – falou Bella - Cada um diz uma coisa, e o outro diz que está mentindo. Então o rei lhes coloca dentro de um lago, com suas mãos e seus pés atados a pedras. E se te afundasse até o fundo do lago, então Guilherme saberia que dizia a verdade. Tu estarias morto, naturalmente, mas tua honra ficaria intacta. Bom, pois esta noite não eu não gostaria de ir para a cama com a honra como companhia. Quero-te vivo e inteiro. O que diz a respeito disso, marido?

Embora tentasse, Bella não pôde evitar que lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos.

Edward estava olhando-a com a expressão mais assombrada que se pudesse chegar a imaginar ter em seu rosto.

- Bella… - disse, prolongando seu nome em um exagerado suspiro - Os guerreiros não são submetidos a esse tipo de julgamento. É a igreja a que utiliza esse método, não o rei.

- Ah bom – Suspirou ela um pouco mais aliviada.

Edward sentiu um súbito desejo de rir. Tomou Bella em seus braços e sorriu quando a ouviu murmurar:

- Acabo de passar por uma prova muito dura.

- Tem um coração de ouro – disse - Vêem, esposa. Estou sentindo o irresistível impulso de permitir que me seduza.

Bella, em seguida, se mostrou completamente de acordo com seu plano.

.

.

.

Acamparam quase quatro horas depois. Bella estava cansada. Clarissa a tinha interceptado quando se dispunha a ir com Edward, e as baixezas cheias de fúria que tinha gritado ainda ressonavam dentro da mente de Bella.

Edward a deixou junto a um arroio que tinha encontrado, enquanto se ocupava de proteger o acampamento, mas ainda assim vigiava Isabella o tempo todo. Enquanto Caius vivesse, Edward não ia se separar de Bella.

Bella se lavou o melhor que pôde, tendo em conta as circunstâncias, e logo voltou para acampamento. Edward acabava de levantar uma tenda para os dois. Não se encontravam muito longe do contingente de homens que estavam viajando com eles.

- Acredita que o padre Berton estará seguro? Ou pensa que deveria incrementar o número de homens que o protege? – perguntou Bella para Edward.

- Não acontecerá nada com ele – disse Edward - Deixei com ele os homens mais capacitados de que disponho. Não se preocupe, meu amor.

Bella assentiu.

- Lembra-te da primeira noite que dormimos juntos? – perguntou.

- Lembro muita bem.

- Eu pensava que o fogo estava muito perto e temia que nossa tenda se incendiasse – Bella murmurou.

- Tu te preocupas por tudo – respondeu Edward. Soltou o cinturão trançado que repousava em cima dos quadris de Bella - Aquela noite tu dormiu de roupa.

- Protegi minha virtude. Eu não sabia que, realmente, queria te seduzir – disse Bella, e riu ao ver a expressão de desgosto que apareceu no rosto de seu marido.

- Fui eu o quem protegeu tua virtude – replicou Edward.

Bella se acomodou em cima da pele de animal. O frescor do anoitecer era muito agradável. A brisa refrescava o ambiente, e a lua, que reluzia no céu, lhes proporcionava uma suave claridade.

- Tire a roupa, Bella – pediu Edward . Ele já tinha se livrado de sua túnica e suas botas.

Bella queria fazer precisamente isso, mas se sentia um pouco preocupada com a proximidade dos homens que tinham vindo com eles. Tirou, suavemente, a mão de Edward. Quando seu marido se inclinou sobre ela, Bella lhe sussurrou:

- Esta noite não podemos fazer amor. Teus soldados nos veriam.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ninguém pode nos ver, esposa – falou ele - Desejo-te. Agora.

Logo passou a lhe mostrar o que queria dizer com aquelas palavras, para o qual a beijou apaixonadamente. Bella suspirou dentro da boca de Edward enquanto lhe passava os braços ao redor do pescoço. Logo abriu a boca e esfregou sua língua contra a dele, arqueando-se instintivamente contra o corpo de seu marido.

- Fazes muito barulho – murmurou quando Edward colocou ponto final ao beijo e começou a lhe mordiscar delicadamente o lóbulo da orelha.

Logo se estremeceu em uma súbita reação de prazer que lhe estava dando, e Edward riu suavemente.

- És tu que grita pedindo que seu desejo seja satisfeito, meu amor – Edward respondeu - Eu sou muito disciplinado para fazer algum ruído.

- É verdade isso? – perguntou Bella, e sua mão foi descrevendo uma lenta carícia para a palpitante excitação de seu marido.

Edward esqueceu do que estavam falando. Recapturou a boca de Bella enquanto arrancava, bruscamente, a prega de seu vestido. Queria sentir o calor de sua esposa, quando seus dedos investigaram os cachos acetinados que protegiam o núcleo de sua feminilidade, soube que Bella o desejava. Estava umedecida pelo calor, e se arqueou contra ele quando introduziu seus dedos nela.

Suas roupas foram rapidamente jogadas em um lado em um selvagem abandono. Edward não queria acalmar seu ardor. Precisava fazer Bella sua agora mesmo, e o desinibido da resposta de lhe deixou muito claro que sua esposa não queria ternura. Sim, Bella o necessitava.

Edward sossegou os gemidos de Bella lhe cobrindo a boca com a sua. Logo se colocou entre suas coxas e a penetrou. Bella o levou até o limite da satisfação com seus eróticos gemidos de prazer, incitando-o com suas súplicas de que derramasse sua semente dentro dela e suas unhas que se afundavam nos ombros de Edward. Quando ele já não pôde continuar contendo-se por mais tempo, colocou a mão entre seus corpos e acariciou Bella até levá-la ao clímax.

Sentir o estalo da liberação do prazer fez que Edward tivesse vontade de gritar. Não podia fazê-lo, naturalmente, e voltou a reclamar a boca de Bella, prendendo dessa maneira o grito que ia sair dela.

- Amo-te, esposa – sussurrou mais tarde, quando ela parecia um novelo ao seu lado.

- Eu também te amo, Edward – disse Bella, e logo se deu por satisfeita seguindo repousando junto a seu marido durante vários minutos. Passado esse tempo lhe perguntou - Fiz-te passar muita vergonha na corte quando disse que tinha te seduzido?

- Eu nunca passo vergonha – anunciou Edward, falando em um tom cheio de arrogância - Sentir vergonha é algo que ocorre às mulheres.

Bella sorriu.

- E o que é o que sentem os guerreiros?

- Cansaço - respondeu Edward - Depois de haver feito o amor a sua esposa, os guerreiros sempre terminam sentindo-se exaustos.

- Estás sugerindo que durma?

- Estou sim.

- Então isso é o que farei, é claro. Obedecerei sua sugestão depois de te haver feito só uma pergunta mais. – Bella ouviu Edward suspirar, mas não lhe fez nenhum caso - Quem eram aqueles homens que mentiram por meu irmão? Eram barões?

- Não eram barões, eram apenas homens que se uniram a teu irmão contra mim – respondeu Edward.

- E então não têm seguidores? Carecem de seus próprios exércitos?

Edward hesitou durante uns instantes antes de lhe responder.

- Não têm exércitos, Bella. Entretanto, há muitos homens inescrupulosos que gostariam de se unir a eles se recebessem incentivo suficiente. Caius não tem ouro que baste á sua disposição agora para apresentar uma ameaça muito grande.

Bella se deu por satisfeita com a resposta de Edward e deixou de preocupar-se pensando em Caius.

- Edward? Quando formos a Escócia poderá conhecer minha prima Alice. Eu ia viver com ela. Esse era o plano que tinha forjado antes de te conhecer.

- E tu poderá conhecer minha irmã Esme – disse Edward com voz sonolenta.

- Tua irmã é casada com um escocês? – perguntou Bella com voz cheia de incredulidade.

- É.

- E seu marido…?

- Não, não é ruivo – Edward a interrompeu.

- Não ia perguntar-te isso – protestou Bella - Só estava me perguntando se Esme e seu marido poderiam conhecer Alice.

A respiração profunda e regular de Edward a indico que seu marido havia dormido, e então se aconchegou junto a ele.

Naquela noite teve os sonhos mais maravilhosos que poderia imaginar. Eram os sonhos da inocência.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

* * *

**Ahh estamos chegando ao fim, o próximo capitulo é o ultimo e o meu preferido... é muito fofo.**

**Eu odeio finais , fica aquela sensação de ta faltando algo... mas é isso ai, a Julie acabou o livro muito cedo.**

**Hitsugaya Nanami: **o Henrique é massa, mas eu prefiro o Guilherme, na verdade prefiro o Edward... Bom, ai está o capitulo, o próximo é o fim.

**alekamasenhp: **auhsaiushiahs Perdão pela demora, mas é que o capitulo passado foi exaustivo. Bom, ai esta, e o próximo e último, vou postar amanhã ou depois, tipo, ele é bem pequeno.

**Pandora: **To roendo minhas unhas para postar o ultimo capitulo, é meu preferido.... e esse é bem legal também.

**Sibby Meyer:** Bom, pelo menos o Guilherme é bem justo, não levou as preferencias dele em consideração...

**Laris Star: **Ahh tudo bem, bom, desde que esteja gostandoo.

Manuu: Bom, o Jasper é um pobre coitado que vai ficar sozinho no final - pena que eu não tava viva naquela época... ashuahusa - Bom, o Henrique é bem interesseiro mesmo, mas vamos o ver o que ele estava planejando no proximo capitulo. Bom, ai esta o capitulo.

**Dudinha: **O Caius ainda vai morrer, e é bem legal, eu adooooooooooro. O Padre Berton é bacana, nem o Edward bota medo nele...

**Camilinha EGO: **A Bella realmente é sortuda, e o Caius foi expulso da corte, mas ainda vai morrer, e eu adooooooro.

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Se eu tivesse no lugar da Bella, eu também faria uma festa caso descobrisse que era bastarda, Deus me livre de um irmão como o Caius... O Henrique é, como posso dizer, manipulador e articulador... sacas? Bom, o que achou desse capitulo?

**Preta:** Realmente, o primeiro capitulo de 2010.... bom o tio Berton é bacana, e é como o pai da Bella, só fez a coisa certa...

**An Krol: **Bom, ai está, o capitulo passado é mesmo lindo, eu acho fofo quando o Edward vai buscar ela. Bom, ate o ultimo capitulo, então.

**Nessie:** Também me pergunto onde está meu Edward, e a resposta que mais me parece real é: nos teus sonhos.... ahh vou morre solteira por causa tia Steph.

**Isa Stream: **Também adoro reencontros, são mara... Bom, ai está o penultimo capitulo.

**Beijosss e até o ultimo capitulo.**


	26. Chapter 24

**Esplendor da Honra**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

O mês seguinte foi um período de repouso e tranqüilidade para Edward, e uma época de intensa felicidade para Bella.

Bella ficou encantada com os escoceses. Pareceram-lhe os guerreiros mais assombrosos que havia no mundo, salvo por seu marido, é claro. Os escoceses a recordaram dos antigos Espartanos devido à dureza de sua existência e a sua apaixonada lealdade.

Trataram Edward como um dos seus. Esme também se mostrou encantada de poder acolher Bella em seu lar. A irmã de Edward era muito bonita e era muito apaixonada por seu marido.

Bella não pôde ver sua prima Alice, mas Esme prometeu que lhe enviaria uma mensagem de saudação de parte de Bella. Alice vivia nas montanhas, a uma considerável distancia do lar de Esme, muito longe, de fato, para ir fazer uma visita.

Passaram trinta dias inteiros com os parentes de Edward, e este se lembrou de sua promessa de ensinar a sua delicada esposa como podia defender-se. Edward foi paciente com Bella até que começou a treinar arco e flechas. Então se apressou a deixá-la só, temendo perder a paciência vendo-a errar sem parar. Bella sempre falhava no alvo. Jacob já tinha advertido a seu senhor daquele defeito dela. A flecha disparada por Bella sempre passava a um metro, possivelmente um pouquinho menos, por cima do alvo que tinha escolhido.

Edward e Bella retornaram à fortaleza Cullen no fim de agosto. Foi então que se inteiraram que o rei Guilherme I havia morrido. Os relatos não eram muito claros, mas todos os que presenciaram a tragédia juravam que realmente se tratou de um acidente. Guilherme, junto com seu irmão e seus amigos, tinha ido caçar no bosque. Um soldado disparou sua flecha apontando um cervo, dizia-se, mas o pescoço do rei havia se colocado na trajetória do projétil. Guilherme já estava morto antes de que seu corpo caísse ao chão.

A versão mais aceita, e menos possível, procedia de uma testemunha ocular que assegurava ter visto a totalidade do acontecido, desde o começo até o final. Aquela testemunha declarava que o leal súdito do rei realmente tinha apontado sua flecha no cervo, mas que quando esta se achava voando para o animal, a vermelha mão do diabo tinha surgido repentinamente do chão. A flecha ficou presa no punho do diabo e foi re-direcionada para o rei.

A igreja aceitou aquela versão como a verdadeira, e em seguida passou a ser escrita. Satanás tinha colocado fim a curta vida do rei, e certamente nenhum dos que tinham presenciado sua morte eram responsáveis por ela.

Henrique reclamou imediatamente o tesouro real e subiu ao trono.

Bella agradecia que ela e Edward não estivessem na corte quando aconteceu a tragédia. Seu marido se mostrou muito zangado por não ter estado ali, porque pensava que possivelmente poderia salvar a vida de seu monarca.

Nenhum dos dois acreditava na história a respeito da mão do diabo, e nenhum dos dois estava disposto a admitir que Henrique poderia ter algo haver com a morte do irmão.

Embora não se achasse tão familiarizada com os assuntos de estado como Edward, Bella se lembrava que Henrique tinha sugerido a rei Guilherme que Edward passasse um mês com os escoceses. Bella acreditava que Henrique queria ter Edward o mais afastado possível de Londres, e também acreditava que Henrique havia salvado a vida de Edward enviando-o para a Escócia. Mesmo assim, nunca expressou aqueles pensamentos a seu marido.

Emmet e Rosalie se casaram no primeiro domingo de outubro. O padre Berton acabava de chegar com sua bagagem para assumir a tarefa de salvar as almas dos Cullen. O conde do Grinsteade tinha morrido cinco dias depois da cerimônia nupcial de Bella.

Edward tinha enviado soldados por toda a Inglaterra para que a percorressem em busca de Caius. Dado que agora Henrique era rei, Caius tinha se convertido em um proscrito exilado. Henrique tinha deixado muito claro o pouco que gostava de Caius.

Bella acreditava que Caius tinha ido embora da Inglaterra. Edward não tentou discutir com ela, mas estava convencido de que Caius permanecia escondido, esperando que chegasse sua oportunidade de vingar-se.

Então chegou uma mensagem exigindo a Edward fosse ajoelhar-se ante seu novo rei e lhe jurasse fidelidade. Edward não podia rechaçar aquela ordem, mas não pôde evitar sentir-se um pouco inquieto por ter que deixar Bella sozinha.

Estava sentado na sala, com a petição de Henrique ainda entre seus dedos, quando Bella por fim desceu para tomar o café da manhã. Edward já tinha feito sua refeição do meio-dia.

Sua esposa parecia descansada, mas Edward sabia que dentro de umas horas precisaria dormir um pouco mais. Ultimamente se cansava com muita facilidade. Bella tentava ocultar aquele fato de seu marido, mas ele sabia que toda manhã ela tinha enjôos e náuseas.

A enfermidade de Bella não o preocupava nem um pouco. Não, Edward estava esperando que ela se desse conta de que levava seu filho em seu seio.

Bella sorriu assim que viu Edward sentado em uma poltrona junta ao fogo. Tinha começado a fazer muito frio e as chamas a convidavam. Edward a sentou em seu colo.

- Tenho que falar contigo, Edward – disse Bella - Já é quase meio-dia e acabo de me levantar da cama. Parece-me que estou doente, embora não desejo preocupar-te. Ontem pedi uma poção a Maude.

- E ela te deu? – perguntou Edward. Tentou não sorrir, porque a expressão de sua esposa raiava na tristeza.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça. Logo tirou os cabelos do ombro, dando um golpe em Edward com o cotovelo.

- Não, não me deu – respondeu ela – Apenas sorriu depois foi embora. Agora quero te perguntar o que é o que tenho que pensar disso.

Edward suspirou. Iria ter que falar para ela.

- Ficaria muito triste se nosso filho fosse ruivo?

Bella arregalou os olhos e sua mão foi instintivamente ao estômago. A voz lhe tremeu um pouco quando por fim respondeu à pergunta de seu marido.

- A pequena terá o cabelos castanhos, igual a sua mãe. E seria a mãe mais maravilhosa do mundo, Edward.

Edward riu e depois beijou Bella.

- Vejo que minha arrogância te contagiou, esposa. Me dará um filho e não se fale mais.

Bella assentiu, fingindo estar de acordo com ele enquanto se imaginava à formosa garotinha que sustentaria em seus braços.

Sentia-se tão afligida pela alegria que pensou que começaria a chorar.

- Não pode continuar dando comida a seus animais selvagens – disse Edward - Não quero que saia dos muros da fortaleza.

- É meu lobo – zombou Bella. Ainda não tinha admitido a seu marido que, na realidade, pensava que se tratava de um cão selvagem - Hoje será a última vez que irei deixar-lhe comida – prometeu – Tudo bem?

- Por que hoje? – perguntou Edward.

- Porque transcorreu exatamente um ano desde que cheguei aqui. Se desejar, pode vir comigo quando eu for com o Jacob. – Fingiu suspirar - Sentirei falta do meu lobo.

Edward viu a faísca maliciosa que brilhou nos olhos de Bella.

- Deixarei de lhe dar comida unicamente porque tu me ordena isso, marido.

- Não acreditarei isso nem por um só instante – replicou Edward a sua vez - Obedece-me porque tens vontade.

Edward finalmente prometeu acompanhar Bella. Ela o esperou, mas quando terminou com sua prática de tiro ao alvo, o sol já estava começando a desaparecer e Edward continuava sem ter terminado de atender suas outras ocupações.

Bella recolheu suas flechas, colocou-as dentro do recipiente de tecido que Ned fez para ela e logo o pendurou à costas.

Bella se encarregou de levar a comida dentro do saco que sempre utilizava para essa tarefa. Ela levava seu arco, e ia presumindo ante o vassalo de que possivelmente pudesse caçar ao menos um coelho para seu jantar.

Jacob considerava totalmente impossível.

Quando chegaram ao alto da colina, Bella agarrou o saco da comida das mãos de Jacob. Estendeu a carne no chão, agora ajoelhada, e dispôs a comida em uma pilha. Um grande osso coroou sua pirâmide. Como sabia que não voltaria a alimentar os animais selvagens, Bella pensou que, pelo menos, podia lhes deixar um último presente que enchesse o estômago.

Jacob foi o primeiro o ouvir o ruído atrás deles. Voltou-se e observou as árvores atrás de Bella, no preciso instante em que uma flecha fendia o ar com um assobio e se alojava em seu ombro. O vassalo foi derrubado. Tentou manter o equilíbrio e então viu que seu inimigo voltava a elevar o arco pela segunda vez.

O vigia gritou a advertência logo que Jacob caiu. Os soldados se alinharam ao longo do caminho que discorria pelo muro, com suas flechas já colocadas em seus arcos, e esperaram que o inimigo revelasse sua presença.

Edward acabava de montar em Sileno, pensando que comprazeria a sua esposa reunindo-se a ela e levando-a de volta na garupa de Sileno. Ouviu o grito e esporeou seu cavalo em um rápido galope. Seu alarido de raiva pôde ouvir-se por toda a fortaleza. Os homens correram para seus cavalos para seguir a seu senhor.

Bella sabia que não tinha tempo para correr. Um semicírculo de quase vinte homens saiu lentamente de seus esconderijos atrás das árvores. Bella também sabia que o vigia e os arqueiros não poderiam ver aqueles homens até que estivessem chegado ao alto da colina.

Não tinha escolha. Bella estendeu a mão para uma de suas flechas, ajustou a beira denteada em seu arco e apontou cuidadosamente.

Reconheceu o homem que se encontrava mais perto dela. Era um dos três que tinham testemunhado a respeito das mentiras de Caius, e então soube que Caius não andava longe.

Saber aquilo fez que se sentisse mais furiosa que assustada. Lançou a flecha, e já estava estendendo a mão para outra antes que aquele inimigo caísse ao chão.

Edward não subiu até o alto da colina. Cavalgou ao redor da base desta e indicou com um gesto a outros que fossem para o lado oposto. Queria cortar o passo do inimigo interpondo-se entre eles e sua esposa.

Uns minutos depois, os soldados de Edward já estavam batalhando com o inimigo. Bella deixou seu arco cair e se voltou, pensando em ajudar Jacob. O vassalo tinha rodado ladeira abaixo, mas já estava de pé e subia pouco a pouco pela colina para voltar a reunir-se com ela.

- Te abaixe, Isabella! – grito Jacob de repente.

Ela ouviu sua ordem e se dispunha a fazer o que lhe mandava, quando de repente foi agarrada por trás. Dando a volta, Bella gritou ao encontrar-se cara a cara com Caius. Ele a agarrava com todas as suas forças e deixou cair seu pé em cima de Caius, lhe fazendo trocar o peso do corpo ao outro pé. Recordando as lições sobre defesa que Edward a tinha ensinado, incrustou-lhe o joelho na virilha. Caius caiu ao chão, arrastando Bella consigo.

Ela rolou para o lado exatamente quando Caius conseguiu ficar de deu um soco em Bella, diretamente abaixo do maxilar inferior dela. A dor era demais para ser suportada, Bella desmaiou.

Caius se levantou em um salto quando viu que Bella não se movia. Olhando para a base da colina, viu que seus homens fugiam em disparada. Tinham-no abandonado, e agora estavam tentando escapar da ira de Edward.

Caius soube que desta vez não conseguiria fugir de Edward.

- Poderá ver-me enquanto a mato! – gritou.

Edward tinha desmontado e pôs-se a correr colina acima. Caius sabia que tinha poucos segundos e percorreu freneticamente o chão com o olhar em busca de uma faca. Iria afundá-la no coração de Isabella antes que Edward pudesse detê-lo.

Caius prorrompeu em uma obscena gargalhada quando viu sua adaga em cima de um monte de carnes. Ajoelhou-se junto a eles e estendeu a mão para sua arma.

Cometeu o engano de tocar a comida.

A mão de Caius posou sobre o punho de sua adaga. Tinha começado a voltar-se quando foi detido por um surdo grunhido. O som se intensificou até que foi o bastante intenso para fazer tremer o chão.

Edward também ouviu aquele som. Então viu como Caius elevava as mãos diante de sua face, e um instante depois um raio de cor marrom saltou sobre sua garganta.

Caius se desabou para trás; morreu afogado por seu próprio sangue.

Edward indicou, com um gesto, a seus homens que não se movessem de onde estavam. Manteve o olhar fixo naquele enorme lobo enquanto estendia lentamente a mão para seu arco e sua flecha. O lobo permanecia imóvel sobre Caius. Os dentes do animal eram claramente visíveis, e um grunhido alto e ameaçador esperneava o silêncio.

Rezando para que Bella não despertasse, Edward começou a avançar lentamente querendo chegar a um lugar onde pudesse se livrar daquele lobo.

De repente o lobo foi até Bella e se inclinou sobre ela. Edward deixou de respirar.

Edward pensou que o aroma de Bella tinha que ser familiar ao animal, porque o lobo colocou fim rapidamente a sua curiosidade e voltou para a comida. Edward contemplou como o lobo agarrava o osso entre seus dentes, e desaparecia descendo pelo outro lado da colina.

Atirando ao chão sua espada, Edward colocou-se a correr para sua esposa. Bella acabava de despertar quando ele se ajoelhou junto a ela e tomou delicadamente em seus braços para segura-la.

Bella esfregou o queixo com a mão, comprovando o mal sofrido. Podia movê-la, embora a surda dor com que a sentia palpitar era bastante intenso para lhe fazer pensar que deveria estar torta. Então lembrou que Caius estava ali.

- Eles forem embora? – perguntou para Edward, encontrando-se tão estreitamente apertada contra o peito dele que quase não pôde murmurar sua pergunta.

- Caius morreu.

Bella fechou os olhos e fez uma prece pela alma de seu irmão. Não acreditava que fosse servir de muito para Caius, mas mesmo assim tentou.

- Jacob estar bem? Devemos nos ocupar de sua ferida, Edward – disse depois, tentando libertar-se de seu marido – Ele foi ferido com uma flecha.

Edward deixou de tremer. Bella não parava de falar. Ela sabia que seu marido precisava de alguns minutos para se recuperar . Quando os braços de Edward deixaram de apertá-la com tanta força, Bella lhe sorriu.

- Agora já se acabou tudo? – perguntou-lhe.

- Acabou – disse Edward - Teu lobo te salvou a vida.

- Sabia que me salvaria, meu amor. Tu sempre me protegerá – respondeu Bella.

- Não me entendeste, Bella – disse Edward, franzindo o cenho - Teu lobo matou Caius.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, pensando como era típico de seu marido deixá-la levar-se pela imaginação em um momento daqueles. Sabia que Edward estava tentando aliviá-la de preocupações.

- Tem forças suficientes para te levantar? – Perguntou-lhe Edward -Sente-se…?

- Estou bem. Não, nós estamos bem –corrigiu Bella, acariciando o ventre para dar uma maior ênfase a suas palavras - Ainda não posso senti-la, Edward, mas sei que não lhe ocorreu nada.

Quando Edward a ajudou a levantar-se, Bella tentou olhar para Caius. Edward se apressou a ficar na frente dela, lhe impedindo de ver nada.

- Não precisa olhá-lo, Bella. Só serviria para te encher de angústia – falou ele.

A garganta de Caius tinha sido feita em pedaços pelas garras do lobo, e Edward decidiu que aquela não era algo que Bella fosse esquecer rapidamente caso chegasse a vê-lo.

Jacob veio e se deteve ante eles. Parecia mais incrédulo que dolorido.

- Jacob, seu ombro…

- Não é uma ferida muito profunda – disse Jacob - Baronesa, acertou o coração de um deles – balbuciou.

Edward não lhe acreditou.

- Foi a flecha de Isabella?

- Foi – respondeu Jacob com a mesma expressão de incredulidade que tinha no rosto de Edward.

Os dois homens se voltaram para Bella e a olharam. Pareciam totalmente assombrados, e Bella se sentiu um pouco irritada pela falta de fé em sua capacidade. Durante um fugaz segundo pensou que, possivelmente, se conformaria guardando silêncio. A verdade, entretanto, acabou impondo-se.

- Eu estava mirando no pé..

Tanto Edward como Jacob se sentiram imensamente comprazidos pela admissão de Bella. Edward a tomou em seus braços e começou a descer pela colina.

- O lobo te salvou a vida – voltou a dizer, pensando que devia lhe explicar toda a verdade.

- Eu sei, querido.

Edward se deu por vencido. Teria que explicar tudo mais tarde, quando a mente de Bella não estivesse tão teimosamente decidida a acreditar que ele tinha sido seu salvador.

- Nunca voltará a alimentar aquele animal, Bella. Eu me encarregarei de fazer isso.

Agora o lobo merece viver uma vida o mais cômoda possível. Ele salvou Isabella, por isso merecia aquela cortesia.

- Quer fazer o favor de parar de rir de mim, Edward? – anunciou Bella, claramente exasperada - Acabo de passar por uma prova muito dura.

Edward sorriu. Sua esposa sempre queria sair dando ordens, e isso era um deleite para ele. Esfregou-lhe suavemente o alto da cabeça com o queixo enquanto a ouvia queixar-se de seu novo hematoma.

O barão Cullen estava impaciente para levar Bella para casa, tanto, pensou, como estava Odisseu de voltar para casa para poder estar com sua esposa.

O futuro lhes pertencia. Bella gostava de chamá-lo seu lobo, mas ele não era mais que um homem, que mesmo assim era mais poderoso que Odisseu.

Porque embora Edward não fosse mais que um mero mortal, que também tivesse defeitos, tinha conseguido realizar um proeza. Sim, tinha capturado um anjo. E esse anjo lhe pertencia.

**FIM

* * *

**

Ahh eu odeio finais, não entendo por que existem... queria ver ele como pai, deve ser massa, mas a Julie parou ai.

Bom, eu espero que tenham aproveitado a história, eu sou apaixonada por ela. Não acredito que cheguei ao fim dessa adaptação, mas consegui.

Foi um prazer dividir com vocês a historia de Esplendor da Honra, amei cada comentario, eu ate faria outra adaptação, mas eu realmente vou ficar sem tempo daqui há duas semanas, então... mas se eu fosse fazer, certamente escolheria o livro 11 Minutos de Paulo Coelho, é uma história muito real para muitas jovens brasileiras, e que toda mulher deveria ler. Eu amei e indico o livro. Bom, também adaptaria Música das Sombras, mas esse livro tem muitos capitulo - embora pequenos - e eu não sei se daria conta.

Ah, beijos e obrigada por lerem, espero que tenham gostado.

**Hitsugaya Nanami:** Seria legal se tivesse o filme dessa historia, não? Sério, o Duncan seria perfeitamente interpretado pelo Kellan Lutz. Bom, é o fim, então, gostou?

**Ana Carolina:** Também sou apaixonada por essa história, ja pensei em fazer outras adaptações, mas essa foi a única que eu realmente quis fazer. Bom, Perdidos? caramba, essa é antiga. Eu já finalizei essa história, mas postei só na comunida, mas para ser bem sincera, eu tive uma idéia melhor para essa história em questão, e estava pensando em arrumar ela para ficar um pouco melhor e mais interessante, se pode me entender. Vou colocoar o link de onde está a história no meu perfil, ok?

**Pandora: **Ah, bom, finalmente o final. Ahh eu odeio e adoro ler esse final, é tão engraçado ver a ela descobrindo que ta gravida.

**Camilinha EGO: **Bom, eles foram feitos um para outro... são muito fofos mesmos. Ahh vale a pena ler de novo, eu já li Esplendor da Honra umas quatro vezes, tirando a que li para fazer a adaptação. Bom, ai esta o ultimo capitulo, espero que tenha gostado.

**alekamasenhp: **Ahh ta acabando sim, é triste mesmo, odeio finais. Bom, o e-book é um enigma quase impossivel de ser desvendado, eu ate pensei na possibilidade de fazer e colocar no 4-shared, mas a preguiça é grande.

**Lyka Cullen:** Infelizmente, não tem papel para Alice nessa história, ela é apenas citada, e o Jasper fica sozinho.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **A Bella não tem papas na lingua, eu imagino a cara do Edward quando ela fala que seduziu ele... Adooooooooro, só fico triste por ela não poder dizer pro pai dela que é fllha dele, mas tendo o Edward a Bella não precisa da pena de ninguém. Prefiro esse ultimo capitulo, o que achou?

**Mlly:** Oiê, como vai? Ahh que bom estás gostando. Fico muito feliz. Bom, fics adaptadas épicas? Eu não conheço, mas eu li uma fic épica uma vez, e ela é realmente boa, eu poderia te passar o link dela por e-mail, vou colocar meu e-mail no meu perfil e então você me adiciona, ok?

**T****ata Black:** Ahh chegou ao fim da história, o que você achou?

**Preta:** Bom, ai está o final. Ahh é muito dificil conseguir o e-book dos livros da Julie já que ela não é muito famosa aqui. E eu só li Esplendor da Honra e Música das Sombras de autoria dela, mas vou comprar outro assim que for na livraria. Mas é complicado, pois minhas férias estão acabando, e vou começar o segundo ano do ensino médio, então não vou ter mais tempo para nada, já que to quase chegando na reta final da escola. Entende?

**Geeba:** Também não gosto de coisas que acabam, mas não tem jeito. Bom, ai está, o que você achou?

**Dudinha:** Ahh bom, ai está o final da história, e confesso que já li esse livro tantas vezes que conheço melhor que a própria Julies, se for possivel. Bom, Provas do Destino? To pensando seriamente em postar lá, to ate com metade do capitulo pronto aqui. Agora que terminei aqui acho que consigo terminar lá, escrever é mais fácil que adaptar.

**Sibby Meyer:** Ahh, pena que acabou, não? Bom, eu também quero o Edward, mas como ele ficou com alguem, eu aceitaria o Jasper que ficou solteiro, e ate o Jacob... mas... eles são muito antigos.

**Ana Krol:** Orgulho e Preconceito é ótimo, eu sou apaixonada por essa história, o Mr. Darcy é um fofo muito lindo... e a Elizabeth uma bobinha... livros épicos? Bom, eu não li muitos livros épicos, só O morro dos ventos uivantes, orgulho e preconceito, música das sombras, e acho que só, mas to com razão e sensibilidade para na casa do meu avô existe uma verdadeira biblioteca, quando eu tiver coragem e tomado um bem remedio anti-alergico, eu vou atrás, e quem sabe eu não encontro.

**Manuu: **Bom o Henrique meio que, existe a possibilidade, tramou a morte do irmão para assmir o trono, e isso é verdade, pesquisei no googe. Bom, os Cullen são um fofo, e o Edward é perfeito para a Bella. O que achou do final?


End file.
